TEKAD SEORANG SHINOBI
by Mr. Koben's
Summary: Naruto berbekal kekuatan yang di dapatkan dari hasil latihan kerasnya, dia ingin melanjutkan cita cita kakak angkatnya (Uchiha Shisui) menciptakan legenda baru, dan apakah ia akan kembali ke keluarganya yang telah menelantarkannya sewaktu masih bayi...[Up-Date new chapter 27].
1. chapter 1

**TEKAD SEORANG SHINOBI**

Disclamier:Naruto bukan punya saya aku,tentu punya om Masashi kishimoto

Rating:T semi M untuk adegan kekerasan bertarung

Genre: adventure

Sumary:Naruto yang mencari jati dirinya,siapakah dia sebenarnya dengan kejeniusan nya dia berpura pura bodoh

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi.

chapter 1

#Konohagakure no Sato

malam hari di bukit Hokage Konoha rembulan begitu bersinar terang,seorang anak bersurai pirang berumur 9tahun menatap lekat dengan sepasang mata sharingan tiga tomoe nya dengan berlinangan air mata

"Nii-san apakah kamu bahagia di atas sana ..hiks"ucap bocah itu...dengan sesekali mengusap matanya

"hiks..apakah aku tidak berhak untuk bahagia,apakah aku cuma seorang anak yang hina bahkan semua warga konoha pun memandangku dengan jijik...hiks"monolog bocah itu

"pasti dia sangat bahagia diatas sana Naruto-kun,dan dia akan slalu memperhatikanmu "ucap seseorang yang baru datang berjalan mendekati Naruto

tanpa menoleh pun Naruto sudah tau aksen suara itu,seseorang yang di hormatinya dan di sayanginya selain Uchiha Shisui

"Hokage- jiji ..."ucap Naruto

"Dia akan tenang kalo kamu tidak bersedih,dan melanjutkan apa yang di harapkannya"kata sandaime Hokage aka Hiruzen Sarutobi

"begitukah Hokage jiji...tapi aku tidak merasa seyakin itu "jawab si rambut pirang

"kalau kamu ragu,kenapa Shisui mempercayakan mata itu padamu...bukan kah itu pertanda dia menyayangimu melebihi apapun dan jarang ada orang sebaik dia Naruto-kun.."ucap Hiruzen

"lebih baik kau non aktifkan matamu itu sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat sharingan mu selain aku"ucap sandaime lagi sambil mengisap pipa cerutunya

"hai'..jiji..."jawab Naruto

"aku dapat kabar dari Iruka kalau kamu jarang masuk ke akademi??,apa kamu sering berlatih"tanya sandaime Hokage

"ya itu benar.. karna aku ingin kuat,lagian di akademi itu sangat membosankan jiji"jawab Naruto

"hahaha...kamu ini ...tapi ada baiknya jangan seperti itu,kasihan Iruka kamu pasti sering merepotkannya"tukas sandaime

"malam sudah semakin larut Naruto-kun lebih baik kamu pulang dan tidur,bukan kah besok pagi kau berangkat ke akademi"ulang sandaime Hokage

"kalau tidak telat bangun jiji,hehehehe..."jawab Naruto dengan senyum cengiran lima jarinya

Dan mereka pun kembali kerumah masing masing,selama perjalanan itu pula Naruto masih membatin "aku harus menjadi kuat,aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu Shisui-Nii"

Kringgggg...

sebuah bel alarm berbunyi keras disebuah kamar apartemen...

"hoamm...ternyata sudah pagi"ucap bocah bersurai jabrik pirang.dengan cepat Naruto mandi dan tentunya langsung sarapan dengan ramen,setelah itu dia pun berangkat ke akademi ninja

srettt...

sebuah pintu geser terbuka menampilkan bocah jabrik pirang dengan pakaian jaket berwarna orange tanpa lengan daleman kaos putih dan celana pendek hijau army

"ohayoo..minna?"sapa Naruto dengan datar,begitulah sifat pembawaan Naruto karna kebanyakan penghuni kelas tidak terlalu suka dengannya

"ohayoo..Naruto"jawab beberapa murid

"cih..ternyata kau punya nyali juga anak gagal dan lemah "ucap Menma sedangkan Naruto tak mempedulikannya si rambut merah bermata biru safir tersebut,dan berlalu melewatinya...

"Hoii..kalo aku ngomong jawab bocah lemah"ulang Menma dengan beringas nya karna perkataannya disepelekan,dengan cepat ia langsung tangannya siap meniju Naruto

Tappppp...tappp

sebuah tangan langsung menangkis pukulan Menma yang diketahui adalah Naruto menangkis pukulan tadi

"KAU KIRA AKU AKAN DIAM SAJA SEPERTI YANG DULU DULU..LAIN SEKARANG ATAU SETERUSNYA,BAGIKU KAU HANYALAH ANAK SAMPAH HOKAGE"murka Naruto dengan pasang wajah tegas mengeraskan suaranya

"APA KATAMU..DIAM KAU BRENGSEK, KAU PIKIR SIAPA DIRIMU DASAR PECUNDANG"ucap Menma tak kalah emosi

"Hahh..merepotkan" suara bocah berambut nanas karna kegaduhan dia terbangun dari tidur lelapnya

"ada apa dengan Naruto-baka"gumam seorang gadis berambut pink dengan lirih

"kau mengatakan sesuatu Sakura-Forehead"tanya Ino Yamanaka

"Tidak "tukas Sakura

"Na-Naruto-kun...Menma-kun"batin gadis bersurai indigo Hinata Hyuuga

"pasti akan seperti ini,bila dua orang itu bertemu benarkan shino"ucap bocah dengan tato segi tiga terbalik diwajah sedangkan yang ditanya malah diam saja

"Shikamaru... krauk..kenapa kau tak melerai mereka ...krauk "ucap bocah bertubuh tambun yang asyik ngemil kripik kentang

"merepotkan,sudahlah Chouji biarkan saja nanti juga capek sendiri"malas Shikamaru untuk mengomentari

"cihh,tak biasanya kau meladeni dia Dobe"batin berambut pantat ayam aka Sasuke Uchiha

Karena sudah muak dengan meladeni Menma,Naruto pun berjalan untuk keluar kelas.tapi sebelum itu pintu terbuka dari luar sang sensei kelas pun masuk

"mau kemana kau Naruto,bukankah pelajaran segera mau dimulai"kata orang bercodet melintang dihidung Iruka sensei

"di kelas sangat membosankan sensei"jawab Naruto yang sudah ngloyor keluar kelas karna mood nya tidak baik

"huh dasar anak itu.."Iruka membatin dengan mengela nafas

"ohayoo minna"ucap Iruka

"ohayoo Iruka sensei"jawab murid murid

"baik lah pelajaran hari ini adalah membuat bunshin"ucap iruka,dan pembelajaraan pun dimulai.

#Hutan kematian

"hah lebih baik aku berlatih sajalah"batin Naruto dengan cepat merangkai handseal

 **Taju kage bunshin no jutsu**

terlihatlah klon Naruto berjumlah 100 seperti dirinya

"yoshh..saatnya berlatih masing masing dari kalian berlatih lah raiton,suiton,doton,katon dan futon"ucap Naruto pada para bunshinnya

"siapp bosss.."jawab serempak bunshinnya

dan para bunnshin itu pun melakukan tugasnya sedangkan Naruto sendiri berlatih sharingan..Naruto membagi 10 untuk berlatih futon,10 untuk doton,10 untuk raiton,10 untuk katon,10 suiton dan sisanya 50 berlatih control cakra

sangat susah untuk berlatih control cakra apalagi seorang Uzumaki bercakra besar,tapi dia tidak berputus asa berlatih dan berlatih dengan tujuan untuk menjadi kuat tentunya dan untuk melupakan kesedihannya juga.hingga tak terasa sore hari pun tiba

Hosh..Hosh...hosh

terlihat Naruto yang sangat kelelahan sangat"Hoshh..tunggu lah Shisui -Nii,Hosh..aku akan mencari kebenaran tentangmu...Hoshhh..Hoshh."kata Naruto dengan

"Nissan..aku berjanji itu pasti dan aku mencari siapa jati diriku yg sebenarnya"batinnya dan perlahan mata sharingan 3 tomoe naruto pun berganti biru safire karena sudah kehabisan cakra hingga ia pun tertidur

 ** _Bersambung_**

NB:author baru yang hanya iseng bikin ffn,Mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai-kun -chan semua

next last chapter


	2. chapter 2

TEKAD SEORANG SHINOBI

DISCLAIMER:Naruto bukan punya saya aku,tentu punya om Masashi kishimoto

Rating:T semi M untuk adegan kekerasan bertarung dan perkataan

Genre: adventure

Sumary:Naruto yang mencari jati dirinya,siapakah dia sebenarnya dengan kejeniusan nya dia berpura pura bodoh

Warning : gaje, OC, OOC, Typo(mungkin), dan masih banyak lagi

chapter 2

Disini lah sandaime Hokage saat ini gedung Hokage dan pandangnya tak lepas terus menatap Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze yang duduk di kursi jabatannya...

"sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat kejadian itu tepat nya 9 taun yang lalu saat penyerangan Kyuubi,Minato?"tanya Hiruzen dengan sesekali menghembuskan asap pipa cerutunya sedangkan yang ditanya sibuk berkutat dengan berkas laporan misi

"tak bisakah anda menanyakan hal lainnya, kenapa hal itu di bahas ulang?"sarkas Minato dengan penuh kebosanan

"apa penting itu untuk anda,kenapa anda yang mesti risih jika itu membebani dirimu?"ulang Minato

"sangat penting ..hanya karena akulah alasan dia untuk bertahan di Konoha,entahlah seandainya kalo diriku sudah tidak ada!!"ucap sandaime yang mengalihkan pandangannya menatap pahatan patung wajah para hokage,dirinya mengingat kira kira 4 tahun yang lalu percakapan keluh kesah bocah itu di atas kepala shodaime lah pertama kali menjumpai bocah itu yang sangat mengenaskan menangis dengan kesedihan yang mendalam

Tokk...Tokk..

suara pintu diketuk dan itu mengalih kan perhatian Minato dari tumpukan dokumen "masuk...!!"ucap Minato,muncul lah anbu bertopeng inu dengan menuju ke meja hokage

"laporan misi pengawasan perbatasan desa telah selesai Hokage-sama"ucap anbu itu dengan formal

"ya aku terima laporannya..tak seformal itu kau memanggil ku cukup seperti biasanya saja,Kakashi!!"kata Minato

"hai'..Minato sensei,hamba undur diri"jawab anbu itu dengan senyum eye smile nya dibalik topeng,dengan cepat anbu itu pun sunshin menghilang

Sedangkan sandaime masih trs menatap pahatan para wajah itu,sesekali mencuri pandangan desanya yang damai penduduk yang hilir mudik dan para ninja sedang berjalan.

'apa mereka tidak tau bahwa desa yang damai ini penuh dengan kekelaman pembantaian sebuah klan besar,apa mereka tau tragedi bahwa pemimpin mereka yang sekarang menjabat mempunyai rahasia yang besar'batin sandaime penuh dengan khidmat meresap

"apa kau masih melatih Menna-kun,Minato???"tanya sandaime dengan inten menatap orang itu

"ya masih,bahkan kemarin Menma meminta diajarkan jutsu rasengan..tapi aku khuatir dengan control cakranya yang memicu segel jinchuriki nya rusak"ucap yondaime Hokage pirang itu

"apa segitu perhatianmu pada anakmu"ujar sinis sandaime

'suatu saat kau akan menyesal dan aku pasti kan itu,entah lah kapan'batin sandaime

"tentu saja karna Menma-kun anak bocah yang diramalkan seperti perkataan Jiraiya-sensei"ucap Minato

"apapun akan aku lakukan demi Menma,agar kejadian seperti Kushina-chan dilain yang dulu tidak menimpa pada Menma.bahkan kami melatihnya control cakranya,taijutsu,ninjutsu agar dia lebih kuat!!"ulang minato

"Heh kekhuatiranmu sangat berlebihan Minato,dari dulu nasib jinchuriki- jinchuriki akan seperti itu dimana pun itu"sinis sandaime

"terkadang aku ragu kalian mengklaim keluargamu hidup bahagia,tapi kalian tidak tau apa arti KELUARGA SESUNGGUHNYA"ulang sandaime penuh penekanan pada ucapan terakhirnya

"suatu saat kalian akan menyesalinya Minato entah kapan waktunya!!"tambah sandaime dan keluar dari ruangan itu

"apa maksud anda sandaime-sama.!!!"tanya minato keheranan

"entahlahhh..pikirkan sendiri"ucap sandaime dan sudah benar benar pergi

"Cihhhh...pasti yang dimaksud anak itu"decihan Minato mulai kembali memeriksa berkasnya

Naruto sekarang ini ada ditaman dia memandangi banyak anak anak bersuka cita dengan orang tua mereka atau pun keluarga lainnya,dia pernah diberi tau oleh Sandaime bahwa kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat penyerangan Kyuubi saat dia di lahirkan dan dia sendiri diasuh di panti asuhan hingga usia 4 tahun.

Hingga saat itu ia di usir dari panti karena kenakalannya dan suka berbuat onar, semata mata ia lakukan hanya untuk menarik perhatian warga sekitar.

Tapi kebahagian kecil akhirnya datang juga walau bukan keluarga kandung ya sang kakak angat Uchiha Sishui,ia ingat perjumpaan pertamanya dengan orang itu

Flashback

Naruto lari tergopoh gopoh dengan pincang ketika para penduduk mengejarnya akibat keonarannya mengecat wajah para patung Hokage dan keonaraan lainnya bukan alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu

"aku harus sembunyi...aku harus sembunyi ..aku harus sembunyi.."batin Naruto sambil memegangi kepalanya sedikit ada bercak darah luka lebam

"Hoii...kemana dia larinya!!!! "ucap seorang warga

"ayo...kita cari lagi..!!!!!"

"pasti bocah sampah itu lari nya tidak jauh dari sini..!!!"kata warga lainnya

"benar...aku yakin itu"

sedangkan naruto bersembunyi di belokan gang sempit dekat tempat pembuangan sampah

"hoshh..hosh...a.aku ...s.sudah tidak sanggup lagi.. hosshh"ucap naruto dengan nafas tersengal sengal dengan lari pontang panting langsung saja Naruto ambruk tersungkur ketanah

"itu dia si bocah sialan itu.!!!"

"ayo kita hajarrrr..!!!!teriak teriak gerombolan warga

Bukk...bukkkkk...bukkkkk...bukkk

jlebbbb...

berapa tonjokan pukulan tendangan mengena tubuh kecil Naruto,bukan hanya itu saja sebuah kunai pun menacap di paha Naruto

"ampun...ampun...ampuni aku.."rintih Naruto

"kau bocah sialan terima ini" ..Bukk..bukk..

"ya kau harusnya mati..."ucap gerombolan warga itu

terlihatlah tubuh Naruto yang sangat mengenaskan..penuh dengan darah dan lebam di sekujur tubuhnya bahkan darah itu semakin mengucur...

Tap..

hingga seseorang datang dengan sunshin nya melihat kejadian itu

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN..!!!!APA KALIAN BUTA..HAHH..DIA HANYA SEORANG ANAK KECIL..TAK SEPANTASNYA MENERIMA SIKSAAN ITU,...KALIAN BENER BENER BRENGSEK..!!!!hardik orang itu dengan murka yang diketahui adalah seorang anbu konoha bertopeng elang itu, sedangkan Naruto menatap orang itu dengan lekat yang sudi menolongnya

"APA KALIAN TIDAK BERPIKIR..KALAU ANAK ITU MATI GIMANA..???!!!!APA KALIAN MAU BERTANGGUNG JAWAB...INI JUGA SUDAH MENYANGKUT TINDAK KRIMINAL MENGHUKUM ANAK KECIL..MEMUKULI MENYIKSA ITU SANGAT KEJAM,BRENGSEK KALIAN...!!!!"murka sang anbu dengan sharingannya dibalik topeng siap menebar teror menandakan kalo anbu itu seorang UCHIHA

"a..aaampun ..a.aanbu-san"ucap seorang warga dengan takutnya

"yaa.aampunn...aa..aampuni kami"ucap suara suara warga lainnya

"LEBIH BAIK KALIAN BUBARRRR...!!!!SEBELUM AKU BERUBAHH PIKIRAN BUBARRR KALIAN...BRENGSEKKK...!!!!!!!!Bentak anbu itu dengan murka yang tangannya sudah merangkai handseal

para gerombolan gerombolan warga pun yang melihat itu langsung kocar kacir menyelamatkan diri mereka apalagi berurusan dengan seorang UCHIHA

"apa kau masih hidup adik kecil..sepertinya luka mu sangat parahh?"ucap anbu itu menatap Naruto iba tubuh mengenaskan penuh luka lebam dan darah di sekujur tubuh

"te..terima..ka..kasihh a..aanbu-san"jawab Naruto dengan rintihan

"ka..kalau..bo..boleh tau a..aanda si..ssiiapaa"ulang Naruto yang perlahan kesadaraannya menghilang dan pingsan

"maafkan aku adik kecil aku sangat terlambat.. aku sangat terlambat... bertahanlah,pasti sandaime marah besar,siall..!!"monolog anbu itu dengan Naruto digendongannya berlari dgn cepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha

Rumah sakit konoha

terlihat lah Shisui yang tak lagi mengenakan topengnya berjalan mondar mandir sangat cemas tak beda dengan sandaime yang menutupinya dengan kesibukannya menghisap pipa cerutunya...

"maafkan aku sandaime-sama,aku benar lalai menjalankan tugas anda"ucap Shisui menitikan air mata

"tak apa..Shisui-kun,aku lah yang bersalah karna kesibukan ku,aku juga sangat mencemaskannya"jawab sandaime dengan sanggahan

"tapi..iituu aaku"ucap shishui belum kelar omonganya sudah dipotong oleh seseorang yang baru datang

"Shisui bagaimana keadaannya"tanya orang itu mendekat dengan menggendong bocah kecil seumuran Naruto

"Itachi.."

"aku dengar dari beberapa teman anbu kamu dirumah sakit"ucap Itachi

"seperti yang kau lihat sekarang, kami masih menunggu kabar dari dokter"ucap Shisui

"Aniki siapa yang sakit?"sela bocah berambut raven model pantat ayam

"seseorang bocah yang seumuran denganmu Sasuke-kun"bukan Itachi yang jawab melainkan sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi

Klek...

pintu kamar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang dokter berjas putih itu langsung mendekat

"bagaimana keadaannya dokter"tanya sandaime penuh dgn kecemasan

"lukanya sangat parah,dia kehilangan banyak darah ...paling tidak kami harus melakukan transfusi dan keadaan saat ini stok bank darah dirumah sakit ini lagi kosong"jawab dokter itu tak kalah panik

"apa maksudmu dokter,apa perlu aku mendonorkan darah ku"sarkas Shisui yang makin panik

"tak semudah itu kita perlu pemeriksaan golongan darah bagi pendonor,siapa saja diantara kalian yang mau mendonor?"tanya dokter itu

"aku siapp"ucap sandaime penuh keyakinan karna Naruto sudah dianggap sebagai cucunya

"aku juga sama"jawab shisui mukanya terlihat senyuman pasti cocok golongan darahnya

"Hn"ucap itachi

sedangkan Sasuke malah kebingungan apa yang akan dilakukan orang orang dewasa ia pun ikut ikut

"aku pun juga siapp"ucap Sasuke dengan muka polosnya hingga membuat para orang dewasa cengo "_"

"apa maksudmu ototou"tanya Itachi

"aku sudah dewasa aniki.!!!!"jawab bocah 4 taun itu dengan polosnya hingga membuat orang orang itu senyum senyum dan geleng geleng

Dan pemeriksaan pun berlanjut,diantara empat orang itu hanya Shisui dan Sasuke yang cocok ,maka dengan cepat melakukan transfusi untuk Naruto

entahlah transfusi darah itu telah mencampurkan darah ditubuh Naruto,apa yang akan terjadi di masa depannya...mereka pun tidak tau...hanya Naruto sendiri yang merasakannya...

End Flasback

Sejak saat itulah Naruto yang terbangun dari rumah sakit langsung pindah tempat tinggal ke apartemen Shisui atas permintaan sandaime tetapi Shisui tidak menolak malah bersyukur karna ada yang menemani.

Dari Shisui lah Naruto belajar dasar dasar shinobi entah itu melempar shuriken,kawarimi,kage bunshin,taijutsu,control cakra lalu berlanjut ke ninjutsu

pertama kali Shisui melihat Naruto itu mengingatkan pada seseorang ya adik kandung Shisui sendiri Uchiha Tanzuki yg sekarang sudah meninggal ketika penyerangan Kyuubi ia menjadi korban amukan bijuu itu...

"Nii-san apa kabar mu di alam sana"lirih naruto dengan memandang awan di langit itu lah yang terlihat teduh

hingga seseorang datang dan mengagetkanya

"yo..Naruto"sapa orang itu

"Ka..Kau"respon Naruto dengan tergagap

BERSAMBUNG

yo minna bagaimanakah chapter 2 ini membosankan kah??????

ya chapter ini membahas naruto kebersamaanya dgn Uchiha Shisui...

chapter yg gaje...

NB : mohon kritik dan sarannya para senpai semua ...matur suwun


	3. chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO BUKAN PUNYA KU,PUNYA OM MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE:T/M (for aksi pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **Pairing: NO LOVE NO CRY**

 **WARNING:Alur gak jelas,ABAL,GAJE,TYPO,OOC,OC,garing**

x

x

x

x

x

x

CHAPTER 3

"Ka..Kau.."ucap Naruto tergagap

"Ya ini Aku Naruto,sedang apa kau disini?!!"tanya Kakashi menunjukkan eye smile nya dengan cepat dia merogoh buku bersampul orange kesayangannya yang disimpan ditas pinggang belakang dan mulai ritual kebiasaannya itu.

"Ya seperti yang kau lihat"jawab Naruto dan kembali memandangi anak anak bersuka cita ditaman itu terkadang hatinya ada perasaan iri ingin seperti mereka tapi semua itu tidak mungkin terjadi,dirinya sadar kalau itu mustahil.

"Melamun begitu?,..atau memikirkan keadaanmu"ucap Kakashi sambil melirik ke Naruto,dirinya masih sibuk dengan ritual buku laknatnya

'bukan kamu juga Naruto yang merasakan kesepian, begitu jug aku...jadi aku juga paham tentang mu'batin Kakashi

Ya memang Kakashi hidup sendirian sedari kecil ketika di tinggal oleh ayahnya si Taring Putih Konoha Sakumo Hatake dan juga kehilangan teman rekan satu timnya dulu di Perang Dunia Shinobi ke 3 Obito Uchiha,dan sharingan dimata kirinya itulah bukti pemberian dari seorang sahabat satu tim hingga dia mendapatkan julukan KAKASHI NO SHARINGAN.

"Hn"jawab Naruto ambigu,sedangkan Kakashi cengo atas jawaban Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berlatih saja?,satu jutsu atau dua jutsu apa kau mau Naruto ...daripada melamun"tawar Kakashi dengan senyum eye smilenya

"Hm...bukan ide yang buruk ,Dattebayyo!!!"jawab Naruto mendadak berubah mood,karena berlatih adalah hobinya...apalagi mendengar kata mau di ajarin Ninjutsu.Naruto memang haus akan kekuatan kapan lagi bisa mendapatkan ilmu tambahan dari anbu berjuluk Anbu Mesum dan Tukang Telat.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 ** _At TRAINING GROUND 21_**

Ditraining ground inilah sekarang Naruto dan Kakashi yang membuat Naruto bingung pasalnya dia belum pernah kesini,biasanya kalau dia berlatih dihutan kematian (Sino Mori) atau pun di air terjun pinggiran desa tempat berlatih dengan Shisui dulu

"Tempatnya cukup rindang dan luas ya Kakashi-san?''puji Naruto

"Yare..yare begitulah"eye smile seakan mengiyakan setuju "Tempat ini sangat spesial,di masa dulu tim Genin kami berlatih disini!!"ungkap Kakashi membayangkan kebersamaan Rin Nohara dan Obito Uchiha

"Kita mulai...!!!"teriak Naruto dengan cepat mengambil kunai ditas pinggang nya lalu melompat ke arah Kakashi

"Kau terlalu terburu buru ya Naruto ??"Kakashi langsung menghindar kekiri lalu mengambil kunai

Dengan sigap Kunai Naruto melintir ke atas,Kakashi yang melihat itu pun menepis dengan kunai nya

 _Trangg...tranggggg... tranggg..._

Adu kunai pun berlanjut seakan tau kecepatan yang dipunyai Naruto...Kakashi bisa memprediksi arah laju kunai Naruto ke arah bawah ,Kakashi pun salto ke belakang

 _Swuingg...jlebbbb..._

Lemparan kunai Naruto berhasil ia hindari

'sepertinya ia belum serius,tapi kecepatannya mengagumkan... apa yang kau ajarkan padanya Shisui'batin Kakashi,lalu Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ketika melihat Naruto melemparkan kunai nya yang terlihat berbeda. . . .

"Terimalah ini Anbu Mesum...!!!"teriak Naruto langsung membuat handseal,kunai itu pun mengarah ke Kakashi...

 **Taju Kunai Kage bunshin no jutsu**

Kunai itu pun berubah menjadi banyak yang mengarah ke arah Kakashi,sedangkan Kakashi langsung saja menangkis semua itu...

 _Trangg...Trangggg...Trangggg...Trangg..._

Tapi sebelum itu...Kakashi baru menyadari

"i...ituu..kertas peledak"gumam Kakashi

 **Katsu**

 _Duarrrrr...duarrrr...duarrrr..duarrrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan berulang itu pun menghancurkan tempat sekitar,namun Kakashi berhasil menghindari...dengan shunsinya dan hinggap ke dahan pohon

Naruto membuat handseal baru,yang tau dimana posisi Kakashi berada dengan merasakan aura cakranya[disini Naruto tipe Sensor]

 **Katon Gokakyu no jutsu**

Bola api besar itu pun menuju Kakashi...tak mau menjadi Kakashi panggang ia pun membuat handseal.

 **Doton Doryuuheki**

 _Duarrrrrrr..._

Kedua jutsu itu pun bertabrakan..

"Sepertinya Naruto sudah mulai serius...fiuhhh"gumam Kakashi sambil mengelap keringatnya,yang sedang bersembunyi di balik dinding tanah

'sepertinya ini akan membosankan'batin Naruto menyipitkan matanya jutsu katon nya di tahan Kakashi

"Ayolah Kakashi-san menari bersamaku...!!!!"teriak Naruto dan membuat handseal kembali

 **Futon Shinku Renpaa**

"sepertinya dia_...Ohhh tidak"kaget Kakashi omongannya tak terselesaikan ketika ia melihat banyak pedang angin menuju kearahnya...

 _Blarrrrr...blarrrrrr..blarrrr..blarrrrr..._

Dengan kecepatan jounin nya dia mampu menghindari jutsu itu dengan meloncat loncat..

"Aku tidak menyangka untuk seukuran bocah belia mampu membuat jutsu rank-A"gumam Kakashi sambil menatap Naruto,dan ia pun membuat handseal untuk menyerang Naruto

 **Suiton Suiryuudan no jutsu**

Terciptalah Naga air besar bermata kuning menuju ke arah Naruto dengan melesat cepat...tak mau ketinggalan Naruto yang melihat serangan jutsu itu pun membuat handseal...

 **Katon Goryuuka no jutsu**

dengan cepat Naruto menyemburkan api berbentuk Naga api besar...melesat ke jutsu Kakashi ,kedua Naga besar berbeda elemen itu pun saling bertabrakan dan menjadi uap...

 _Blarrrr...Nyessssss..._

Kesempatan itu tidak di sia-siakan Kakashi lalu dengan sunshinnya menuju Naruto yang terlihat sangat keletihan memaksa batas cakra nya ,dengan muncul tiba tiba dia melancarkan tendangan...

 _Wushhhh...duakkk..._

Naruto yang lengah pun terpental "Cihh,kuso...aku lengah"gumam Naruto..sambil berdiri kembali langsung menyerang Kakashi,ia melompat mengepalkan pukulannya ke arah dada Kakashi...tapi Kakashi tak membiarkan itu dengan gerakan memblok..

 _Wushh...wushhhh...tappp...tappp.._

Adu taijutsu pun berlanjut hingga gerakan serangan Naruto melambat tanda dia sudah kelelahan...tetapi dia memaksa ,terlihat juga bajunya sudah belepotan debu tanah sana sini

"Sebaiknya kita sudahi saja Naruto jangan dipaksakan"ucap Kakashi disela pertarungannya

"Tidak akan...!!!"sergah Naruto yang sangat keletihan ,dengan sisa tenaganya ia meninju ninju Kakashi

 _Tappp..tapp..wushh... wushhhh...brakkk.._

"Keras kepala sekali...aku tau kau tapi fisik mu itu...sudah jangan dipaksakan..!!!"tegas Kakashi dengan menjegal Naruto hingga kesungkur ke tanah

"Hahh...hahh...y..yaaa...baiklah..hahh..hah"jawab Naruto yang terengah engah karena kelelahan

Kakashi langsung menyodorkan tangan untuk membantu Naruto berdiri dengan membawanya ke pohon terdekat untuk istirahat

"Bagaimana sudah agak baikkan"

"Hn,tapi aku masih penasaran dengan mu"jawab Naruto dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke pohon

"Yare..yare waktu luang masih banyak,menurut analisisku tadi control cakra mu masih kurang"ucap Kakashi dalam sparing tadi ia mengamati Naruto

"Begitukah...berarti aku belum kuat,lagi pula aku seorang Uzumaki dengan cakra besar sangat susah untuk mengendalikan cakraku sendiri"ungkap Naruto terlihat murung,dan seketika...sesuatu jatuh di pangkuannya

 _pluk.._

"Ambil lah itu...kata sandaime kau mempunyai elemen raiton,gulungan itu berisi jutsu jutsu ciptaanku yang telah aku kembangkan"ucap Kakashi sambil memapah Naruto

"dan hari sudah sore lebih baik kita pulang"tambah Kakashi

Mereka berdua pun beranjak meninggalkan training ground

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

 **NEXT DAY IN AKADEMI**

 _Kringggg..._

"Baiklah anak anak pelajaran kita sudah selesai,dan waktunya untuk pulang"ucap Iruka Umino

"Ya..sensei!!!"jawab serempak semua murid riang mereka pun meninggalkan kelas

"Yo Naruto"sapa malas Shikamaru sambil menjajari Naruto sedang berjalan

"Hn"suara jawab ambigu Naruto lalu menoleh

"Kemarin..kraukk..kemana saja ..kraukk kau..Naruto..kraukk??"tanya Chouji yang masih ngemil kerpik kentang

"tidak kemana mana,hanya berlatih saja"ujar Naruto hingga ia mendengar langkah seseorang berlari dari belakang

"Tunggu aku Sasuke-kun ,Woi..Ino pig minggir kau...!!!"teriak Sakura

"Naruto no baka minggir kau,aku mau lewat..!!!"teriak ulang Sakura sedangkan Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya saja

"Apa apaan kau Sakura Forehead"Ino yang masih menempel Sasuke,kaget karena dorongan dari belakang

"Minggir Ino pig aku mau bareng sama Sasuke-kun ku...!!"perintah Sakura,aksi dorong dorongan pun terjadi antara kedua gadis itu

"Cihh"decihan sang Uchiha bungsu tak peduli dan berjalan pulang,akan kelakuan absurd fangirls nya

Sekarang ini Naruto ada di gerbang dengan langkah berjalan santai

"MENMA-KUN"

"ONII-SAN

Sebuah teriakan keras menginterupsi arah pandang Naruto,dia melihat ada dua manusia berambut merah bergender perempuan berbeda usia...perempuan dewasa dan satunya lagi anak kecil usia sekitaran 3 tahunan

"Kaa-chan,Mito-chan.!!"sahutan Menma melihat kedatangan ibu dan adiknya

"Ayo..kita segera pulang Onii-san"rengek Mito

"Benar Kaa-chan sudah memasak makanan kesukaanmu"ucap riang Kushina

"Wah...pasti enak sekali..!!"dengan gembira Menma melompat lompat kecil

"Tentu saja enak siapa dulu yang masak ,DATTEBANNE..!!!"teriak riang Kushina

 _Degg..._

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar teriakan kalimat terakhir itu langsung membatin dan memproses otaknya..Logat itu..Logat itu..

'DATTEBANNE'

'DATTEBAYYO'

'DATTEBANNE'

'DATTEBAYYO'

"jangan jangan..aaku_"

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Deskripsi Naruto**

 **_Pakaian seperti di canon jaket oreng tanpa lengan,kaos dalaman putih,celana pendek hijau army(tanpa kacamata gogle)**

 **_Umur : 9th**

 **_Pangkat : Murid akademi**

 **_Ninjutsu : A-B**

 **_Taijutsu : B**

 **_Genjutsu : B (sharingan)**

 **_Fuinjutsu : B (darah uzumaki nya mengalir)**

 **_Kekei Genkei : _**

 **_Elemen perubahan : raiton,doton,suiton,katon ,futon**

 **seiring waktu kekuatan naruto akan bertambah kok tapi bertahap ,masih ingat tranfusi percampuran darah tentu saja itu juga mencampurkan cakra berbeda(darah juga sebagian dari DNA)**

 **Nb: terimakasih yang sudah mereviuw,jangan sungkan2 kritik dan saran para senpai**


	4. chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: NARUTO PUNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE: T/M (to pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **Pairing :Naruto x...**

 **Warning : typo,gaje,abal,ooc,oc,garing,alur pasaran,gak jelas**

x

x

x

x

 **Chapter 4**

 **danau Konoha**

pikiran dan batinnya kacau saat ini,ia masih memikirkan kejadian tadi sepulang akademi, ketika mendengar kalimat 'DATTEBANE' yang di lafal kan wanita bersurai merah itu...entalah kenapa ada persepsi persamaan dengan kalimat ucapan yang disering dirinya 'Dattebayo' ucapkan...

"Kenapa kau nyampai kemari,Dobe?"sebuah sapaan datar menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya

Naruto menoleh kepalanya ke sebrang danau,seorang bocah seumurannya dengan ciri rambut model pantat ayam dengan wajah datar menatap dirinya...

"Ini tempat umum..jadi aku tak punya alasan"sahut Naruto lalu menatap jernihnya air danau yang menenangkan

"Hn"ucap Sasuke

hingga keheningan kembali menyeliputi..lalu Naruto melempar beberapa krikil untuk mengusir kejenuhannya...

 _pluk...plukk.._

"Aku tau apa yang ada diotakmu,yang sedang kau pikirkan Teme?"suara Naruto memecah keheningan

"Cihh,itu bukan urusanmu!!"sahutan datar dari arah sebrang danau

"tentu saja ini juga berhubungan dengan Shisui-Nii"

"apa kau tidak mau mencari tau kebenaraannya dulu,hanya saran?"ulang Naruto yang kembali menatap Sasuke

"Urusai,Dobe!!"

"kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kesepian,kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kebencian,kau pikir hanya kau saja yang merasa kehilangan,kau pikir hanya kau saja yang terbebani tentang pembantaian Klanmu...bagaimana pun juga ini menyangkut Uchiha Shisui,setidaknya aku masih waras..aku akan tetap mencari kebenaran kejadian di malam itu,walau pun shinigami taruhannya!!!"jelas panjang lebar Naruto yang agak kesal

"dan lagian kau percaya begitu saja perkataan alasan Itachi..sungguh konyol,dimana otak jenius Uchiha mu?!!"ulang Naruto yang sekarang agak tenang

sedang Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya tertohok,benar apa yang di katakan Dobe...antara Kebimbangan merelungi batinnya,apakah tepat membalas dendam Klan nya hanya pada satu orang saja...

"setidaknya kau masih lebih beruntung,bisa mengenal kedua orang tua mu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka,walau kata sebentar"timpal Naruto

'tidak sepertiku yang sebatang kara..bahkan mengenal mereka pun aku tidak tau...,bahkan aku sendiri tidak tau siapa diriku'batin Naruto yang tersirat di kepalanya yang kehampaan dengan mengepalkan tangan

"Hn,tapi itu tidak akan merubah ambisi ku untuk membunuhnya"ucap seseorang yang tiba tiba duduk disamping Naruto...entah sejak kapan si Uchiha itu seketika sudah berada disamping Naruto

"apa yakin kau mampu"Naruto yang mengejek si Uchiha dengan tampang menyeringai..

"Cih,aku sudah berlatih keras Dobe!!"

"aku kira kau sudah lupa dengan latihan kita dulu,setidaknya apa ada kemajuan"ucap Naruto sambil mengingat bagaimana pertama kali berteman dengan Uchiha itu

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"uhgg...ughh..kepalaku..."ucap seorang anak yang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit_

 _"syukurlah kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun"seseorang yang memegang pipa cerutu menyapa naruto dengan raut yang sedikit khawatir sekaligus ada perasaan lega..._

 _"ya..benar kau membuat kami khawatir"ucap seseorang bersurai hitam jabrik dengan mata onyx yang menatap Naruto dengan teduh_

 _"kenapa aku bisa berada disini dan siapa mereka jiji??"tanya Naruto ke sandaime dengan telunjuk jari mungilnya menunjuk beberapa orang yang tak ia kenali,memang semenjak sadar yang ia kenali hanya sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi_

 _"ahhh..ternyata kau lupa kejadian sebulan yang lalu..oh ya aku adalah Uchiha Shisui,kalau dia Itachi Uchiha dan yang berambut ayam itu Sasuke Uchiha"telunjuk Shisui kebelakangnya_

 _"apa maksudmu ..ini keren tau" jawab bocah kecil dengan memegangi rambut model pantat ayamnya..._

 _"hahahahaaa"seketika ruangan itu penuh dengan tawa lantaran ucapan Shusui dan juga tingkah si bocah kecil raven_

 _Naruto sendiri mengingat ngingat kenapa dirinya berada disini dan kemana orang yang menolongnya itu,sedikit agak sakit Naruto memegangi kepalanya.._

 _"tidak usah dipikirkan Naruto-kun,jiji sudah tau perlakuan warga kepadamu...dan jiji yang menugaskan anbu ini untuk mengawasi mu selama ini"ucap Hiruzen dengan menunjuk Shisui_

 _"arigatto..arigatto anbu-san"ucap Naruto dengan sedikit menitikan air mata,seandainya kalau anbu itu telat menyelamatkannya entahlah apa yang akan terjadi..._

 _"hm..ini sudah tugas ku adik kecil,tapi maaf saat itu aku sedikit terlambat,mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan separah ini"_

 _"uhm..tak apa anbu-san,mereka sudah terbiasa memperlakukan aku seperti ini,sebulan kah aku dirawat??" ungkap getir kesedihan Naruto,sandaime dan dua orang Uchiha menatap Naruto dengan prihatin_

 _"hm ya,apa maksudmu biasa mereka itu biadap Naruto-kun"sandaime yang menjawab sedikit agak kesal atas perlakuan warga konoha pada Naruto yang sudah di anggap sebagai cucunya sendiri_

 _"tak apa jii,aku kuat kok"ucap Naruto dengan senyum lemah,tapi matanya mengartikan hal lain penuh dengan akan kebencian.._

 _"oh ya adik kecil mau kah kau ingin berlatih ninja"tawar Shisui untuk sedikit menghibur Naruto_

 _"tentu saja anbu-san...uhmm..Nii-san"ucap Naruto sedikit agak ragu dengan kalimat terakhirnya_

 _"ohh..kau memanggil Nii-san itu yang kuharapkan adik kecil"ungkap Shisui dengan senyuman membelai rambutnya,Naruto sendiri hanya kikuk diperlakukan seperti itu dan sandaime hanya tersenyum bukan hanya dirinya yang peduli dengan Naruto..ternyata anbu pengawalnya sudah menggagap sebagai adiknya sendiri_

 _"Aniki aku juga berlatih ninja..aku juga ingin kuat"ucap Sasuke yang menarik narik baju Itachi_

 _"kemarin bukankah kau sudah berlatih denganku,Ototou"kata Itachi melirik kesampingnya_

 _"tapi itu kan kemarin,aku ingin kuat seperti aniki"Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan mengiba_

 _"hahh..dasar keras kepala"malas Itachi_

 _"bagaimana kalau kita berlatih bersama saja,pasti sangat menyenangkan"tawar Shisui menyela dua Uchiha bersaudara_

 _"apa aku juga harus berlatih dengan anak manja itu Nii-san??_

 _"apa kau bilang baka-dobe"_

 _"Pantat ayam manja"_

 _"Dobe"_

 _"Teme"_

 _"Dobe"_

 _Teme"_

 _pertengkaran pun berlanjut hingga..._

 _pletakkk..pletakkk..._

 _"sudah cukup ini rumah sakit"teriak Shisui sang pelaku pemukul_

 _"ittai baka-Nii-san"rintih Naruto memegangi kepalanya_

 _"Hn" Sasuke juga tragis dengan kepalanya_

 _x_

 _x_

 _sejak saat itulah Naruto berlatih dengan Shisui,Itachi,dan Sasuke...mereka berdua menerapkan pelatihan standar anbu bagi dua bocah itu,yang kata Naruto pelatihan Neraka.._

 _bayangkan saja latihan full tingkat ekstrim,dari pagi hingga sore bagi bocah seumuranya itu tidak mungkin...sorenya lagi sampai tengah malam...bener-bener yang sangat menguras fisik...bukan karena keinginan Itachi dan Shishui...tapi kedua bocah itu_ _hingga dirinya menyebutkan sebagai Rival_

 **END FLASHBACK**

 _Srett...jlebbbb.._

sebuah kunai melesat menyadarkan lamunan Naruto yang tanpa sadar menggores sedikit lengannya,kalau saja Sasuke tidak menarik kerah bajunya mungkin sudah menancap di tubuhnya..

"apa apaan kau Teme?!!"teriak Naruto sekaligus kaget

"Hn,apa kau tidak sadar"tunjuk Sasuke pada lengan kiri Naruto dan mengedarkan pandangannya pada si pelaku penyerangan tadi

"cihh" decihan Naruto dengan memegangi tangannya yang terluka akibat goresan kunai tadi lalu tatapan mengarah apa yg di lihat Sasuke, 10 orang anbu bertopeng polos pelakunya...

"Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke...Danzo-sama menginginkan kalian"kata seorang anbu topeng polos diduga sebegai ketuanya

"Cihh,katakan pada luwak tua brengsek itu aku tidak sudi"sergah Naruto

"kau mengenalnya Dobe"

"Hn,sandaime-jiji pernah menceritakan padaku,mereka adalah Anbu Ne bawahan Danzo sialan it"kata Naruto sambil menggenggam kunainya erat siap bertarung

"Cihh,kau punya rencana"tanggap Sasuke yang juga sudah memegang kunainya

"pilihannya itu,maka kami akan membunu kalian berdua..SERANG!!!"perintah ketua anbu bertopeng polos pada anak buahnya

"maju teme...!!saatnya berdansa..khu..khuu..khu"tawa psikopatnya kembali naik,sedangkan Sasuke dengan sigap meladeni para Anbu Ne tadi yang melempar banyak shuriken

 _syutt...syutttt...syutttt...syutttt..syutttt..syutttt_

 _tring...trang..trang...tring..tranggg..._

Naruto dan Sasuke sibuk menangkis banyak shuriken yang mengarah kepadanya..dengan cekatan Naruto menangkis semua shuriken bukan menangkis tapi membelahnya karena kunainya sudah dilapisi elemen angin

dua orang Anbu Ne melesat ke arah Naruto dengan masing masing membawa tanto menghujam ke arahnya,dengan kunai yang sudah dialiri elemen angin maka akan mempertajam kunainya... kedua tanto anbu Ne itu pun langsung patah ketika beradu dengan kunai itu

 _trakk...trakkkk...trakkkk_

 _tranggg...crashhhh._

 _Arghhhhhhhhhh. ..arghhhh_

kedua anbu Ne itu pun langsung tumbang dengan tubuh hancurr..kepala terbelah ..

"khu...khuu...mana lagi hayoo"tawa Naruto dengan kesenangannya bahkan tangannya berlumuran darahhh...

"ini sangat menyenangkan Teme"ulang Naruto dengan menyeringai sadis

"Cih,Dobe aku tidak akan kalah denganmu "Sasuke dengan menyeringai yang tangannya sudah membuat segel dan siap melesatkan jutsunya...

 **Katon Gokakyu no jutsu**

 **Suiton Sui.._**

 _Blarrrrrr...Arghhhhhhhghh.._

ketiga anbu Ne itu pun langsung hangus terbakar karna kalah cepat merangkai handsael...yg tadi nya mau membuat jutsu perlindungan dengan elemen air.

"sungguh menyenangkan dobe"Sasuke yang sudah mulai menikmati pertarungannya terus menatap ke lawannya

"sekarang tinggal 5 lagi,sapa lagi hayoo...khu..khu.."tawa Naruto dengan suara mengintimidasi dengan suara horornya,seakan tidak takut dengan anbu bertopeng polos

"brengsek kau bocah,kau kira kami takut denganmu" ucap salah satu Anbu Ne yang diketahui sbg ketua,Anbu Ne tidak mempunyai emosi maka nya ucapannya datar.dan para Anbu Ne itu membuat segel tangan berbeda beda...

"bagaimana ini Dobe,mereka akan menyerang kita bersamaan"ucap Sasuke yang sudah mengaktifkan sharingan nya terlihat masih 2 tomoe..

"apa kau takut"ejek Naruto yang sudah membuat segel,entahlah Sasuke tidak tau handseal apa yang dibuat Naruto..

"Cih,kau meremehkan Uchiha"jawab Sasuke dengan datarnya

 _syutttt... syutttt...syuttt.._

keluarlah lima serangan menuju kearah Naruto dan Sasuke

 **Futon Daitoppa**

 **Katon Dai Endan**

 **Suiton Suigadan**

 **Katon Hosenka no jutsu**

 **Doton Doryuudan**

 _blarrrr... blarrrrrrrrrrrrr...blarrrrrrr...blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

 ** _Sunshin no jutsu_** _...sringgggg.._

Ledakan ledakan besar pun terjadi hingga menghancurkan tempat sekitar bahkan pohon hangus dan tumbang air danau pun bermuncratan karena efek serangan tadi serta kawah kawah kecil...

"apa mereka sudah mati,Taichou"

"coba kau cek"perintah anbu dengar mengedarkan segala tempat yg hancur lebur tapi sebelum itu...

 _sringg..._

"kau pikir kami akan mati dengan banyak jutsu menyedihkan seperti itu,he"suara remeh mengejek mereka

x

x

x

 _poffff..._

sebuah kepulan asap mengagetkan Minato yang sedang mengerjakan berkas di balik meja kebesarannya

"ada apa bear"ucap minato sedikit tenang dari rasa kagetnya,seorang anbu dengan topeng beruang menghadap

"Lapor yondaime Hokage-sama telah terjadi pertarungan di arah danau sebelah barat desa"ucap anbu beruang dengan menunduk hormat

"pertarungan,siapa bear"kata sandaime menautkan alis

"hamba tidak tau Sandaime -sama,Yondaime -sama,tapi hamba sudah menyuruh beberapa teman anbu untuk memeriksanya"ucap si anbu bear hormat

"ya sudah,cepat periksa dan bawa beberapa anbu lainnya sebagai bantuan kalau keaadan genting"perintah Namikaze Minato

"Ha'i..hamba undur diri Yondaime-sama,Sandaime-sama"ucap si anbu dan langsung menghilang

"kira kira apa anda tau ulah siapa,sandaime?"ucap Minato

"entalah kita tunggu saja kabar dari mereka"jawab Hiruzen dengan bijak

x

x

x

 **back to fight**

"kalian berdua bagaimana bi- bisa"ucap beberapa anbu Ne yang kaget sekaligus keheranan bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah akademi bisa selamat dari serangan besar

"khu. .khu..apa kalian pernah mendengar _Sunshin no jutsu_ "remeh Naruto

"Hn"ucap Sasuke tangannya sudah membuat segel

dengan cepat Naruto membuat bola spiral bercincin berwarna hitam,melompat keatas dibarengi Sasuke...

"i-itu ti-tidak mungk_.."

 **RASENRINGU**

 **Katon Goryuuka No Jutsu**

 _Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

sebuah ledakan sangat besar dan menciptakan kawah besar...bahkan daya hancurnya sangat parah diakibatkan dari jutsu Naruto bahkan sedikit menggetarkan desa ,para anbu Ne itu mati secara mengenaskan tubuh hancur berhamburan tak terbentuk dan gosong...

"hahaha..aku kira kalian kuat he"ejek Naruto pada pada mayat yang hancur lebur itu

"Siapa Danzo itu sebenarnya Dobe"kata Sasuke yang masih penasaran

"nanti akan aku ceritakan ,lebih baik kita segera pergi ,aku merasakan ada beberapa cakra yang mendekat kesini"ucap Naruto segera melesat ke atas pohon di barengi sasuke...

x

x

x

x

 **next day**

Disinilah Naruto sekarang ramen Ichiraku dirinya habis pulang dari perpustakan konoha meminjam buku..ia ingin mencari informasi tambahan semakin penasaran maka Naruto akan mencari tau ..

"paman Teuchi,ramennya seperti biasa ya"

"hai'siap Naruto,kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini" segera paman Teuchi pergi kebelakang

"biasa paman,berlatih"jawab Naruto sedang memegang sebuah buku bersimbol pusaran air berjudul Uzumaki clan yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan

"ramen super jumbo siap,Naruto"

"Arigatto,paman"dengan lahapnya Naruto langsung menyantap

x

x

x

x

Ruang bawah tanah konoha,disinilah para Anbu ne bermarkas mereka menamakan diri akar sedangkan Konoha sebagai pohonnya...melindungi konoha dari bayangan itu hanya siasat Danzo saja,padahal sejak era sandaime memimpin Konoha organisasi itu sudah di bubarkan dan sekarang ini menjadi organisasi ilegal

"Danzo-sama" ucap seorang anbu Ne

"hm..aku sudah tau pasti kalian gagal"ucap datar orang itu dengn ciri mata kanan diperban dan tangan kanan dibungkus perban juga

"lebih baik kau awasi kembali mereka"perintahnya..

"hai Danzo-same"anbu itu pun langsung menghilang

'awas saja kau Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha kalian akan segera kudapatkan,seorang senjata akan diperlakukan sebagai senjata"

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_** ** _Yo minna apa kabarnya ?moga aja pada sehat ya_** ** _chapter yang membosankan bukan..._** ** _kemarin ada yang tanya ttg label c jadi abaikan saja,selama ada kopi udot inspirasi buat ffn ini ..semakin mengalir..maka tetep lanjuttt hehhehe_** ** _Nb:kritik dan sarannya para senpai-kun -chan..arigatto minna_**


	5. chapter 5

**Disclaimer: @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate :T/M (for aksi pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x _?**

 **Warning :gaje,typo ,abal,OOC,oc,garing**

x

x

x

x

x

 **chapter 5**

 _klek..._

sebuah pintu apartemen terbuka menampilkan seseorang bersurai pirang mata biru safir terbalutkan jaket orange tanpa lengan kaos daleman warna putih celana pendek hijau army dengan menbawa sesuatu di genggamannya sebuah buku bersampul lambang pusaran air...

"hah..aku kira serepot itu meminjam buku perpustakaan"ucap Naruto beranjak menghampiri sebuah kursi di sudut apartemennya,dengan cepat dia membuka buku bersampul pisaran air

 _klan Uzumaki_ _sebuah klan yang tinggal di sebuah pulau dengan menamakan dirinya Desa Uzushiogakure,..._

pulau?,Uzushiogakkure?"gumam Naruto sedikit menautkan alisnya dengan seksama ia mulai mencermati isi buku

 _klan Uzumaki ahli dalam hal segala penyegelan khususnya bidang fuinjutsu,klan ini memiliki cakra besar dan mempunyai daya tahan tubuh yang hebat,..._

"begitu ya"gumam Naruto ada sedikit rasa bangga dan kagum terhadap klan leluhurnya

 _dalam penyerangan besar besaran oleh aliansi ketiga desa besar ,dipastikan klan ini mungkin sudah punah,..._

seketika Naruto menegang ketika melihat isi kalimat itu terbesit ada rasa sedih,apakah ada yang selamat.kalau pun selamat dimana mereka semua sekarang...dan lalu meneruskan isi bacaanya..

 _klan Uzumaki memiliki sebuah kekei genkei langka yaitu rantai cakra atau mereka menyebutnya KONGO FUSA,hanya dari mereka sedikit yang membangkitkanya_

"kekei genkai kongo fusa"Naruto berpose sedikit berpikir...

"bukankah itu rantai yang sangat kuat"ulang Naruto

 _klan Uzumaki juga kerabat jauh klan Senju,bahkan Klan senju ada yang menikahkan putra putri mereka agar kekerabatan terjamin untuk mempererat kedua klan,sebagai contoh pemimpin dari klan senju Hashirama senju mempersunting putri Mito Uzumaki anak dari Ashina Uzumaki ketua klan Uzumaki,..._

"Hashirama shodaime Hokage memperistri Mito Uzumaki"Naruto sedikit berfikir ala detektif

"bukankah Mito Uzumaki adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi yang pertama"ulang Naruto mencermati informasi dengan detail..lalu dengan sedikit Naruto membuat catatan kecil dari informasi yang ia dapat pada sebuah gulungan scroll

 _klan Uzumaki terkenal dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah,itu adalah ciri khas mereka dengan diberkahi dengan umur yang sangat panjang dan daya tahan tubuh yang luar biasa,..._

Naruto pun memproses informasi lain rambut merah...rambut merah..rambut merah ,dan ia juga sedikit agak pusing memikirkannya..

"kalau pun Uzumaki bersurai Merah kenapa aku berrambut pirang kuning,sandaime-jiji memberikan ku nama pasti ada maksud"Ucap Naruto yang bingung sembari duduk mengolah otaknya yang mau meledak...

'salah satu dari kedua orang tua ku pasti bersurai kuning'batin Naruto..

dan Naruto pun membuka sebuah laci yang terletak dibawah lemari dan mengambil gulungan scroll...dengan cepat Naruto membuka gulungan itu..

 _Kai..._

Dengan cepat gulungan itu terbuka dan memanjang...hingga tertampang tulisan tulisan yang judulnya _PENYERANGAN KYUUBI_ _DI KONOHA_

 _...seorang pria bertopeng mengendalikan kyuubi dengan mata sharingan nya di mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara,segel Kyuubi lepas karna saat itu Jinchuriki kyuubi sedang melahirkan dan otomatis cakra yang harusnya menahan kyuubi ia alih kan untuk kelahiran sang anak,..._

Naruto mulai memahami,kemana arah informasi ini dengan sabar dan teliti...sebenarnya itu bukan gulungan rahasia,gulungan itu Naruto yang membuatnya sendiri ia menjadikan satu dari sekedar tanya pada shinobi shinobi yang tau kejadian malam itu dan beberapa penduduk yang dekatnya, contoh saja Iruka-sensei,paman Teuchi dan warga lainnya...

 _segel melemah saat proses persalinan,dan dimanfaatkan oleh pria bertopeng(Madara) dengan cara menerobos masuk ketika habis persalinan,..._

Naruto sedikit tidak percaya bukankah hal itu sudah di rahasiakan lokasi persalinan,bagaimana pria bertopeng itu bisa tau begitulah pemikiran Naruto

 _jinchuriki itu adalah istri Yondaime sendiri Uzumaki Kushina yang sedang melahirkan sehingga kyuubi pun terlepas,..._

 _saat itu jinchuriki melahirkan dua bayi.._

"melahirkan 2 bayi,bayi kembar ya"lirih Naruto pelan sambil mencocok gulungan yang satu dengan yang lainnya karena banyak informasi yang ia peroleh...

semakin dalam terus Naruto membacanya semakin tegang tubuhnya beberapa keringat menetes di pipi kumis kucingnya...

 _bayi pertama bersurai merah dan bayi kedua bersurai pirang kuning,saat Kyuubi menyerang bisa dihentikan dengan dibelenggu rantai cakra.._

"bayi bersurai pirang..apa lagi yang mau kau sembunyikan dariku sandaime jiji"tutur Naruto lirih yang matanya sudah menetes dengan cepat Naruto meraih sesuatu sebuah kertas bertuliskan panti asuhan..

 _Konoha_

 _jam: 2 tengah malam,Tgl:10 Oktober 1xxxx_

 _panti asuhan Konoha telah menerima seorang bayi bersurai pirang bermata biru dengan bernama Uzumaki Naruto,telah kami,...__

begitulah isi surat itu,mata Naruto melotot seakan tidak percaya bahkan seakan tidak percaya menerima informasi yang ia simpulkan..bahkan tanggal ia lahir cocok saat penyerangan Kyuubi terjadi jam pun juga cocok, surat itu baru di buat setelah 2 jam setelah penyerangan Kyuubi berakhir..

 _Brakkkk...brukkkk..brakkkk..._

"Brengsek..sebenarnya apa salahku!!"Naruto meracau emosinya meningkat hingga ia mengamuk kursi yang ia duduki pun menjadi korban hancur berantakan...kertas- kertas pada bertebaran

 _Brakkk..._

"KENAPA KENAPA KALIAN SEMUA MEMBOHONGIKU,KENAPA SIALAN...ARGHHHH..!!!

"KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUANG KU ,APA AKU TIDAK BERHAK BAHAGIA BERSAMA KALIAN!!"teriak Naruto yang larut dalam emosi tinggi yang mata sharingannya pun aktif tanpa ia sadari bukan lagi tiga tomoe tapi bentuk shuriken segi empat yang terus menetes kan air mata...karena mengetahui orang tua nya masih hidup dan tak mau menerimanya, lalu alasannya apa...

 _Dugghh...brakkk_

"KENAPA BRENGSEK..!!!!KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUANGKU,LALU ALASANNYA APA???AKU MEMBENCI KALIAN SEMUA BANGSATTT..!!!"teriak Naruto entah pada siapa antara murka,sedih,kecewa,senang ,benci menjadi satu dalam emosi yang memuncak bahkan kamar apartemen peninggalan Shisui pun ancur berantakan dinding jebol,kursi hancurrr meja terbalik akibat pelampiasaan kemarahannya apalgi dirinya seorang bocah yang emosinya masih labil

Naruto menyadari sekarang kalau orang tuanya adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze dan Uzumaki Kushina,sebenarnya Naruto sudah menduga dari dulu cuma belum ada bukti yang mengarah kesitu..dan sekarang puncaknya bukti sudah ia dapatkan informasi yang telah ia kumpulkan selama hidupnya di Konoha,dengan kejeniusannya ia simpulkan sendiri..

entalah apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto sekarang..

x

x

x

x

 **at training ground privat**

seorang anak bersurai merah sedang berlatih sebuah jutsu dengan pria bersurai pirang dewasa yang terus memberi intruksi pelatihan kepadanya..

"ne,Tou-san bagaimana cara memadatkan nya?"tanya bocah bersurai merah kepada ayahnya

"hm,harus berapa kali aku menjelaskannya Menma"jawab sang ayah yang ternyata adalah Minato

"tapi kalau caranya begini,bagaimana aku bisa melampui Tou-san?"jawab Menma sambil mengeluh yang tangannya sedang membuat bola spiral biru setengah jadi...

"hahh,kau ini lebih baik kau membuat Kage bunshin untuk membantu memadatkanya"terang Minato

perlahan lahan bola spiral yang bernama Rasengan itu pun lenyap karena sang pengguna menghentikan peredaraan cakranya

"baiklah aku akan membuat Kage bunshin" dengan cepat Menma membuat segel

 _Kage bunshin no jutsu_

 _poft..poft_

terciptalah dua kloningan Menma"apa kalian tau yang sedang ku pikirkan"ucap Menma asli

"siapp,boss"serempak bunshin itu membantu menma

Menma asli langsung mengeluarkan cakra biru di tangan kanannya bunshin 1 memutar peredaran cakra,dan bunshin 2 memadatkannya ..lama kelamaan mulai lah terbentuk bola spiral berwarna biru yang terus memadat dan terlihat membesar...hingga

 **Rasengan**

 _Duarrrrrr..._

sebuah pohon langsung hancur ketika Menma mengarahkannya pada sebatang pohon di depannya

"yoshh,sekarang aku sudah bisa dengan begini cita citaku menjadi seorang Hokage akan segera tercapai!!"teriak Menma semangat

"hahaha..bagus itu sangat mengagumkan Menma".Puji Minato pada anaknya dengan terkekeh melihat tingkahnya

"tentu saja Tou-san,aku harus menjadi kuat".Senyum Menma terkembang karena usahanya berhasil

"tapi cara nya bagaimana Tou-san tanpa harus menggunakan Kagebunshin".ulang Menma pasang wajah berfikir

"itu sangat susah Menma,ada satu cara yaitu kau harus bisa mengontrol cakra mu dengan sempurna"kata Minato memberi pengarahan pada anaknya

"begitu ya"seketika moodnya menjadi lesu

"makanya rajinlah berlatih,Tou-san akan terus membantumu.sesibuk apapun Tou-san akan sempatkan waktu".terang Minato dengan membelai rambut merah Menma

"yatta,arigatto Tou-san"ucap Menma sangat senang

"oh ya,Tou-san kapan Jiraya-sensei akan kembali ya?.ulang Menma

"aku tidak tau Menma,kalau pun aku tau dia akan langsung menemui mu bukan".Minato membayangkan sensei nya itu kalau kembali ke Konoha pasti Menma yang langsung dicari,bukannya langsung memberi kabar atau melapor ke kantor Hokage

"hm,begitu ya..padahal aku masih ingin belajar berlatih dengannya".gumam Menma lirih

seseorang wanita besurai merah seketika mendekat dengan bocah balita digendongannya dan membawa beberapa kantong plastik di tangan kirinya

"sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan Menma-kun,ini minumlah".ucap wanita bersurai merah darah itu yang masih terlihat cantik dan awet muda dengan menyodorkan air mineral dari kantong plastik

"ah Kaa-chan,Mito-chan,arigatto ne''.dengan disambut air mineral itu lalu di teguk

sedangkan si balita perempuan bersurai merah hanya tersenyum melihat kakaknya,sepertinya kelelahan dengan menandaskan air mineral dalam sekali tegukan

"ne,bagaimana perkembangannya Minato ?".tanya sang istri pada suaminya

"lumayan Kushina-chan,sekarang dia bisa menggunakan Rasengan tapi harus dibantu dengan kagebunshin".ucap Minato sedikit menerangkan kepada istrinya disela memakan kue kering di kantong plastik yang tadi dibawa Kushina

"Hehehe..itu baru anak Kaa-chan,Dattebane".Kushina berbinar kecil seakan tak percaya

 _'seandainya saja kalau_ ** _dia_** _masih hidup,pasti akan lebih menyenangkan..berlatih bersama Menma-kun.dan tumbuh bersama...dan aku akan menjadi ibu yang sangat beruntung'_ batin Kushina agak sedikit mengganjal dalam hati yang sedikit menitikan air mata

"Kushina..Kushina"

"Kaa-chan.."

panggilan itu menyadarkan Kushina dalam lamuman kecilnya

"y..yaa..ada apa?Dattebane".kaget Kushina

"Kau kenapa Kushina-chan?"tanya Minato yang melihat Istrinya terlihat aneh apalagi tadi ada setetes air mata terjatuh

"Kaa-chan tak apa?"ucap Menma khawatir

"aku tak kenapa kenapa..hanya mengingat sesuatu saja,lebih baik kita pulang hari sudah mulai sore dan Kaa-chan akan mempersiapkan makan malam,Dattebane".sanggah Kushina dengan mencari alasan

"baiklah"

tanpa disadari mereka dari kejauhan sepasang mata biru safir terus mengawasi aktifitas kebahagian kecil mereka

 _'jadi seperti itukah namanya keluarga bahagia,memang benar **TIDAK ADA TEMPAT UNTUK KU BAHAGIA DIANTARA KEBAHAGIAAN KELUARGA KALIAN** 'tatap sepasang mata biru safir itu dengan nanar dan benci_

x

x

x

x

 **at Shi no mori (hutan kematian)**

malam hari,disinilah Naruto sekarang duduk termenung kesendirian di depan api unggun kecil dengan sibuk membaca Scroll gulungan dengan ditemani suara jangkrik penghuni hutan,ya dia melupakan rasa kesedihannya dengan cara berlatih dan berlatih tak peduli rasa sakit apa itu.dirinya harus menjadi kuat dan kuat " **lebih baik bermandikan keringat dan darah sendiri dalam berlatih,daripada bermandikan darah sendiri dalam medan tempur** " begitulah motto Naruto untuk menyemangati dirinya.

"hn,begitu ya proses cara membentuk chidori".gumam Naruto yang tengah memandangi dan mencerna scroll raiton pemberiaan Kakashi tempo hari

"tak terlihat berbeda dengan Rasengan cara kerjanya menumpuk cakra ditangan dan membentuk ,memadat cuma chidori masih menggunakan segel tangan dan elemen perubahan"analisis bocah pirang itu

"Yoshh saatnya dicoba"ulang Naruto dengan tangannya membentuk segel mengikuti intruksi scroll gulungan

terlihatlah bola kecil berwarna hijau ditelapak tangan kanan Naruto perlahan lahan membesar dan menjalar hingga tercipta suara burung

 _bzt...cippp...bzt...cippp...bztttt..cippppp.._

"berhasil Dattebayo"

"tapi sepertinya belum sempurna,tapi tak apa namanya juga pertama kali"ulang Naruto dengan mulai menyemangati dirinya yang setelah menghilangkan Jutsu chidorinya,lalu Naruto membuat kagebunshin untuk berlatih seperti biasanya

 **Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu**

terciptalah 200an kloningan Naruto...

"yosh saatnya berlatih,tau kan apa yang aku pikirkan,tapi kali ini agak berbeda 100 orang dari kalian harus berlatih control cakra.. dan 100 lagi berlatih seperti biasa!!!".perintah Naruto pada para Kagebunshin nya,Naruto sadar dirinya memang masih lemah terutama control cakra.walaupun Naruto sudah menguasai cakranya sendiri sebesar 75% baginya itu belum memuaskan.

"siap boss!!".jawab kompak para kloning dan mulai menyebar

begituhlah Naruto prioritasnya saat ini adalah control cakra dia tidak terima kelemahan,maka ia mencari kelemahan itu terus dan terus hingga sempurna sesuai keinginannya,walaupun harus menghabiskan seluruh cakra ditubuhnya sesuai motto latihannya.

Dirinya memang harus keras,dunia Shinobi itu keras begitulah pemikirannya bahkan semenjak dirinya dilahirkan dia sudah menerima kejamnya dunia ini, dibuang keluarga dan tidak dipedulikan maka ia pikir akan menanggapinya realistis saja untuk bertahan ,tidak disukai penduduk bahkan pernah sekarat beberapa kali..sungguh menyakitkan..

Sudah dewasa pemikirannya sebelum waktunya itulah perkataan sandaime yang ia dengar,memang dirinya harus bertahan dengan pola pikir menyiasati menutup kesepian dan kesedihannya,maka dirinya akan berpikiran realistis untuk maju untuk dirinya sendiri

pernah suatu hari Sandaime Hokage menayakannya apa itu tekad api,beliau menjawab tekad api tekad semangat melindungi untuk desa dan melindungi generasi muda untuk mencapai perdamaian,pemikiran Naruto saat ini realitas buat apa melindungi toh dirinya juga di benci penduduk bahkan dibuatnya sampai sekarat berakhir dirumah sakit ,buat apa melindungi generasi muda toh dirinya juga anak kecil yang juga butuh perlindungan pertanyaannya tapi siapa yang mau melindunginya..tentu saja dirinya sendiri harus kuat,maka itu berlatih keras

selama dunia memiliki cakra tak ada namanya perdamaian,setiap desa besar akan memperkuat militernya dengan berlomba lomba mencari senjata terkuat begitulah hukum alam yang lemah akan tertindas, yang kuat akan berkuasa.yang lemah akan beraliansi mencari desa yang senasib untuk memberontak melawan desa besar yang kuat.maka terciptalah perang dunia

begitulah pemikiran Naruto saat ini,dia akan berpikir realistis saja"Kenapa aku malah melamun ya?."monolog Naruto,tanpa sadar api anggunnya mulai padam,dirinya sekarang ini masih memegah scroll gulungan,sedangkan para bunshinnya sedang berlatih...

"Hah,ini gara gara sandaime-jiji dengan menanamkan pemahaman tekad apinya kepadaku,bagaimana pun aku akan tetap pada pendirianku hidup itu realitas"ucap yakin Naruto

"bukankah tadi kesini aku akan melakukan sesuatu,tapi apa?"Naruto masih mengingat ingat dengan pose berpikir...

"ah ya itu..aku baru ingat"

Naruto langsung merogoh tas samping pinggangnya hingga tampaklah cermin kecil,dengan cepat Naruto mengalirkan cakra kematanya tampak lah mata merah tiga tomoe itu berputar dengan cepat hingga kebentuk terakhir bentuk shuriken 4 kaki menyala merah di gelapnya malam

"b-bukanya i-ini m-mangekyou s-sharingan"ucap shock Naruto yang terkaget bukan main menatap cermin melihat matanya sendiri

Mangekyou sharingan mata legenda yang dipuja para anggota klan Uchiha

"Nii-san,begitu besar pengorbananmu untuk melindungiku"ucap Naruto sedih ia tau ini matanya mata yang sangat dipercayakan untuknya

Dan latihan itu pun berlanjut hingga dia kelelahan dan menghabiskan seluruh cakranya,malam ini pun sepertinya dia akan tidur di hutan seperti hari hari sebelumnya..

x

x

x

x

x

 ** _next day_**

 _srezzzzzz..._

 **Katon Goryouuka no jutsu**

 _Blarrrrrrrr..._

"hosh..hoshhh..sekuat apa kau..Dobe. ."ucap seorang bocah bersurai raven yang nafasnya tersengal sengal,menandakan kalau ia habis mengeluarkan jutsu...

Uchiha Sasuke disinilah dia sedang berlatih di pinggiran desa,dia ingat pertama kali melihat Naruto bertarung dengan brutalnya menghabisi anbu Ne bawahan Danzo,dia iri ketika melihat kemampuan Naruto..bahkan dulu Naruto bukanlah apa apa ketika berlatih bersamanya,melempar shuriken saja tidak bisa..beberap minggu yang lalu dengan mata kepala sendiri dia melihatnya..

"cihh,kapan aku bisa kuat,kalau caranya begini"ungkap si Uchiha itu frustasi

"sejauh mana kemampuan mu itu ,Dobe"ulang Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangan,lalu dia mulai latihannya lagi

 **Katon Goryuuka no jutsu**

 _Blarrrrrr..._

Sebatang pohon kini menjadi sasaran,pohon itu hancur terbakar menjadi pelampiasan Sasuke.

"tak kusangka kau begitu bernafsu"

sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari arah belakang,orang yang ia tadi bicarakan mendekat berjalan kearahnya

"cihhh,bukan urusanmu,Dobe"sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh,ia tau betul suara ini

"hm,begitu"jawab orang itu yang ternyata adalah Naruto dan mendudukan dirinya pada batu besar di dekatnya

"sepertinya kau sedang mengamuk,bukan latihan"ulang Naruto yang mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh tempat,benar benar berantakan terdapat kawah kawah kecil, dan pohon terbakar.

"Hn,"

"bicara dengan mu sama saja ngomong dengan patung"canda Naruto

"Cihh,ada urusan apa?sampai kau menyasar kemari"ketus Sasuke yang tak suka basa basi

"hehe..ayolah Teme,kau sangat serius sekali"kekeh Naruto,bocah itu benar benar tidak bisa diajak bercanda,dasar Uchiha pikir keras Naruto

"serius,Dobe..!!!"

"Oke..oke..,aku ingin keluar desa,mencari pengalaman dan berlatih di luar mencari hal baru"terang Naruto membuat si Uchiha menyipitkan mata

"Hn,kapan??"si Uchiha menatap Naruto intens

"entahlah,tapi yang pasti dalam waktu dekat ini"ucap Naruto kalem,memang dia membutuhkan penenang pikiran apalagi akhir akhir ini semenjak tau siapa kedua orang tuanya,ketika melihat mereka seakan rasa kebenciannya meluap dan segera ingin melampiaskannya.

"Hn,apa Sandaime-sama mengizinkan?"tanya Sasuke untuk memastikan

"kalau soal jiji aku tak perlu khawatir,seperti tak mengenalku saja kau"terang Naruto sambil menepuk nepuk dadanya..

"Hn,seperti biasanya keras kepala"senyum tipis Uchiha

"He,kau juga keras kepala"sanggah Naruto sambil melemparkan beberapa scroll gulungan ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"Sasuke langsung menangkap Scroll itu

"Pelajari saja,dan pastikan ketika aku kembali kau sudah benar benar pantas disebut rival,apa ada yang ingin kau titipkan?"tegas Naruto sekaligus bertanya

"Cihh,sialan kau Dobe,tendangkan saja bokong Itachi untukku bila kau bertemu"ucap Sasuke

"Hn"jawab Naruto sedikit terkekeh mendengar kalimat lucu dari Uchiha itu,dan Naruto pun meloncat kepohon lalu melesat pergi..

 **BERSAMBUNG** _

 _-warning : abaikan label_ **C** , _masih terus berlanjut kok..._

 _Nb: saran dan kritiknya para senpai -kun-chan semua..._

 _mohon tinggal kan jejak..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :@Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate :T/M (for pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto x...**

 **Warning :Gaje,typo,abal,OOC,OC,garing**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **x**

 **Chapter 6**

Sesosok bocah bersurai pirang tengah duduk dikepala pahatan wajah shodaime Hokage memandangi kearah bawah Konoha,menikmati keindahan malam hari desa dengan berhias sinar bulan menambah keasrian dilingkungkan sekitar.sepertinya bocah itu tengah menunggu kedatangan seseorang,beberapa kali terlihat menghela nafas menandakan ia telah jengah.

"terasa sangat tenang ya Naruto-kun?"ucap seseorang yang tengah berjalan santai menuju kearahnya

"Hn"ambigu Naruto hanya meliriknya sesaat

"Ada apa?,hingga kau menyuruhku kesini lewat perantara Iruka"tanya Sandaime Hokage

"Pasti sangat penting"ulang Saindaime yang menyesap pipa cerutunya lalu menghembuskannya ke udara,Sandaime bisa menebak dari sikap Naruto saat ini tidak tenang seperti terjadi sesuatu..

"Sangat penting!,bisa Sandaime-jiji jelaskan tanpa perlu ditutup-tutupi!"Naruto mengatakan dengan datar,lalu menyodorkan sebuah gulungan yang kemarin ia ringkas

"Ini apa Naruto-kun?"dengan lekas perlahan Sandaime membukanya,sesaat Sandaime melotot ketika membacanya perlahan,tubuhnya langsung menegang ketika tau isi gulungan itu.pipa cerutunya pun melasat ke bawah saking kagetnya..

"KENAPA JIJI MEMBOHONGI KU SELAMA INI!!."teriak Naruto meneteskan air mata bercampur amarah yang terpendam dalam hatinya

"KENAPA JIJI?,APAKAH AKU ANAK YANG TIDAK DIHARAPKAN,APAKAH AKU HANYA ANAK SAMPAH HINGGA MEREKA TIDAK MENGAKUIKU?,APAKAH AKU MEMANG HANYA BOCAH YANG TAK DIAKUI KELUARGANYA?,TAPI KENAPA,KENAPA MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKAN KU SEPERTI BINATANG,LALU APA ALASANNYA!!JELASKAN JIJI..JELASKAN!!"murka Naruto meraung raung, benar benar kalap

Sandaime prihatin menatap iba Naruto yang kolaps,ingin sekali sandaime memeluk nya untuk menangkan bocah pirang itu

 _'maafkan..jiji Naruto-kun..maafkan Jiji,aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu,memang ini sangat menyakitkan tapi hanya cara ini aku bisa melindungimu'_ batin Sandaime yang telah menduga bahwa rahasia yang disimpan rapat akan terbongkar,tapi kenapa secepat ini...

"HIKS..KENAPA JIJI DIAM SAJA..JELASKAN JIJI,KENAPA MEREKA TIDAK MAU MENGAKUI KU BAHWA AKU ADALAH ANAKNYA,JELASKAK..JIJI!!LALU ALASANNYA APA?!!..Hiks.."Naruto yang menangis,emosi,dan kecewa terus melontarkan pertanyaan tanpa henti kepada kakek tua itu.

tanpa bisa dicegah,entah kenapa tubuh tua itu beringsut mendekap bocah pirang guna menenangkan walau ada sedikit ada penolakan

"Aku bersumpah Naruto-kun,sampai kapan pun aku tak akan meninggalkan mu,aku melakukan ini karena aku menyayangimu tanpa kau sadari pun,kau pasti mengerti...dengan merahasiakan ini tentang kebenaranmu,tentang kedua orang tuamu"ucap sandaime menepuk nepuk punggung Naruto

"Setelah kau tau siapa orang tua mu,apa mereka akan menerima mu?,apa mereka akan menyambut uluran tanganmu?tentu tidak semudah itu bukan,hanya dengan tidak memberitau siapa mereka itu adalah caraku untuk melindungimu!!.karena aku tidak mau kau kecewa di kemudian hari,gomen..Naruto-kun..gomen.."ulang Saindaime wajah tuanya menyiratkan kesedihan mendalam ikut meresapi getir hidup bocah pirang,yang terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan arti suatu kehidupan

"Hiks..tapi kenapa jiji,hiks..alasannya apa?"suara Naruto sudah lebih tenang tapi air matanya masih menetes

"Mengertilah Naruto-kun,kalau kau tau alasannya mereka menelantarkan,membuangmu,maka itu akan terlalu menyakitkan hatimu"Sandaime hanya menahan nafas akan sifat keras kepala Naruto

"Tapi..tapi apa pun itu aku siap mendengarkannya,aku sudah terlanjur sakit maka sakitlah sekalian"Naruto memaksa Kakek tua itu

 _'sebenarnya bukan itu yang aku takutkan Naruto-kun,setelah kau mengetahui hal segalanya..apa kau akan terjerumus dalam gelapnya kebencian yang tak pernah usai,itu saja yang aku khawatirkan darimu"_ batin sandaime yang menatap awan gelap berserta bintang bersinar

bagaimana pun dia masih seorang bocah yang masih labil,gampang untuk dimanipulasi oleh orang yang tak bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu ,dengarkanlah baik baik"jawab Hiruzen

 **FLASHBAC** ** _K_**

 _Kushina saat ini benar-benar tidak berdaya tubuhnya diikat dengan rantai diantara batu-batu besar oleh pria bertopeng,dengan sisa cakranya ia tengah mempertahankan Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya yang segelnya terus melemah._

 _"Lepaskan aku,brengsek!!"_

 _"Sebenarnya apa yang kau mau lakukan padaku,brengsekk!!"Kushina terus meronta berharap rantainya mengendor._

 _"Hanya mau mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi hak ku."ucap pria bertopeng_

 _"Apa maksudmu?,sialan!!"teriak Kushina_

 _"Lebih baik kau diam dan lihatlah!!" Pria bertopeng itu merapal segel dan terus menggapai perut Kushina yang terdapat tulisan kanji_

 ** _Tailed beast extraction technique_**

 _Aarrrgghhhhh..._

 _Kushina terus menjerit,ketika cakra berwarna merah dikeluarkan dengan paksa dari tubuhnya.Hingga cakra itu membesar membentuk monster rubah berekor sembilan..._

 _ **Groarrrrrrrrrhhh..** _

_Bijuu itu pun langsung mengeluarkan suaranya dan mengibas-ngibaskan sembilan ekornya,pertanda ia telah bebas._

 _"Ayoo..Kyuubi saatnya kau mengamuk!!"Pria bertopeng itu pun menghilang terhisap pusaran vortex dibarengi dengan Kyuubi_.

 ** _sringg..._**

 _Kilatan kuning mengejutankan Kushina yang kini tak berdaya_

 _"M-minato"_

" _Kushina,maafkan aku karena terlambat",Sesal Minato yang kini memotong rantai rantai yang mengikat Kushina dengan kunai berlapis elemen angin_

 _"Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf Minato,aku tak bisa mempertahankannya,cakraku menipis karena persalinanku sebelumnya",Racau Kushina menangis dengan wajah sembab ia telah menyesal_

 _"Tidak Kushina tidak,lebih baik kau kembali ke anak-anak kita yang tengah membutuhkanmu",Dengan cepat Minato mengangkat tubuh Kushina secara bridalstyle_

 _"Biar aku yang mengurus Kyuubi nantinya,saat ini Kyuubi tengah mengamuk didesa",ulang Minato dengan dibarengi kilatan kuning_

 ** _Sring..._**

x

x

 **Konoha**

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 ** _Groarrrrrrrr..._**

 _"Mengamuklah Kyuubi,karena dunia akan merasakan apa namanya itu rasa sakit..fufufu",Tawa si pria bertopeng menatap Konoha dengan mata sharingannya menyala di gelapnya malam._

 _Kyuubi mulai mengamuk meluluh lantakan Konoha dengan sekali kibasan kesembilan ekornya,rumah-rumah pendunduk hancur..porak poranda akibat serangan Kyuubi.banyak warga berlarian untuk menyelamatkan diri,lari tunggang langgang._

 ** _Groaaarrrrr..._**

grekkk...grekkkk..blarrr..

 _"Tolong..tolong,Kyuubi mengamuk!!!!"_

 _"Tolong kami!!"_

 _"Kyuubi menyerang desa,tolong kami!!"_

 _Warga-warga berlarian sambil berteriak-teriak meminta bantuan,sebagian dari mereka banyak yang menjadi korban bahkan mati,akibat serangan Kyuubi yang tengah dikendalikan pria bertopeng_.

 _Kyuubii terus merangsek menggerak-gerakan tangan menghancurkan apa saja yang ada didepannya,seakan tak puasa Kyuubi langsung membuat bola merah kehitaman gumpalan cakra dan siap menembakan._

 _ **Biju** **u** **dama..**_

 ** _sring..._**

 _bijuudama itu pun melesat ke tengah untuk menghancurkan target melintasi Konoha yang kini setengah hancur...namun..._

 ** _JIKUKAN KEKAI_**

 _Bijuudama itu seperti menembus dinding tak kasat mata hingga lenyap,Minato yang melakukan jutsu itu hanya menghela nafas_

 _'Hampir saja' ,batinnya_

 _"i-itu Yondaime-sama",teriak seorang warga_

 _"y-ya..Yondaime-sama menyelamatkan kita",teriak teriak warga-warga lainnya_

 _"Sebaiknya kalian menyelamatkan diri kalian,pergilah ketimur desa disana sudah dijaga para anbu!!",perintah Hokage blonde itu_

 _seketika para warga itu pun langsung pergi mengikuti intruksi yang diarahkan Minato,sedangkan Minato terus menatap Kyuubi akan apa yang dilakukannya,tetap saja Kyuubi terus menyerang apa saja.._

 _"baiklah Kyuubi,sekarang aku akan menghentikanmu",ucap Minato yang tengah merapal segel tangan._

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

pofft...blarr..

 _seketika sebuah katak besar muncul langsung menimpa Kyuubi_

 ** _Groarrrrr..._**

 _Kyuubi yang tengah ditindih katak besar berwarna merah terus berontak agar terlepas_

 _"Ada apa MInato?",kata katak besar itu tengah melirik Minato yang sekarang diatas kepalanya_

 _"yo..Gamabunta Oyabun,bisa kau tangani Bijuu ini tengah mengamuk",ucap Minato_

 _"Bisa saja,tapi kenapa ini bisa terjadi?,apa ada sesuatu dengan Kushina?",Gamabunta langsung menarik tanto besarnya guna bersiaga_

 _"Hm,penjelasannya nanti saja,sekarang keadaannya genting",Minato langsung meloncat kebawah_

poft..poft..

 _kedatangan seseorang beserta orang-orang bertopeng yang diketahui adalah anbu langsung mengejutkan Minato._

 _"seperti biasanya kau selalu cepat,Minato",ucap kakek tua yang dibalut armor perang beserta pelindung kepalanya_

 _"Ya,Sandaime-sama",ucap Minato_

 _"lebih baik kita mulai saja saja,Minato"_ _,kata Hiruzen yang tengah memandang katak besar bertarung dengan Kyuubi,langsung saja ia rapal segel dan menghentakkannya ketanah._

 ** _Kuchiyose n_** ** _o jutsu Enma_**

poft..

 _muncul raja kera besar, rambut dan badannya berwarna putih kepalanya memakai hitai-ite Konoha.._

 _"kenapa kau memanggil ku,Hiruzen?"ucap kera besar itu_

 _"tidak ada waktu untuk membahasnya Enma,lebih baik kau ubah dirimu menjadi tongkat",jawab Hiruzen sambil menunjuk kearah Bijuu yang tengah bertarung,Kera besar itu pun mengubah tubuhnya menjadi tongkat_

 _"biar Kyuubi yang aku urus Minato,dan kau temukan orang bertopeng itu yang mengendalikan Kyuubi_!! _",perintah Hiruzen kepada Minato,dengan tongkat di tangannya Hiruzen melesat kearah Kyuubi beserta para anbu_

 _"baiklah,sandaime",dengan kilat kuning Minato melesat pergi_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _Tempat Kushina_**

 _sekarang ini Kushina tengah melindungi anak anaknya dari cengkraman pria bertopeng yang tengah ingin menyerangnya_

 _"sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan,belum puaskah kau mengambil Kyuubi!!",teriak Kushina sambil mengarah kan rantai rantai cakranya.._

 _"Tenang saja sebentar lagi Konoha akan Hancur,dunia akan merasakan apa itu rasa sakit",orang bertopeng itu menerjang Kushina tapi naas rantai cakra itu selalu melindunginya_

 ** _cringg...cringg..._**

 _rantai rantai cakra itu terus menyerang pria bertopeng tapi malah menembusnya,itu yang membuat Kushina heran_

 _"kau itu siapa,brengsek!!"Kushina terus mengendalikan rantainya,walau tubuh terluka dan sisa cakranya ia terus melindungi anaknya_

 _"Aku bukan siapa-siapa,dan tak ingin menjadi siapa-siapa,tapi kau cukup memanggilku Madara..fufufu",ungkap pria bertopeng dengan tawa meremehkan_

 ** _sring..._**

 _muncul kilatan kuning didekat Kushina yang tengah menggendong kedua anaknya,dan itu membuatnya sedikit lega_

 _"kau tak apa Kushina"_

 _"syukurlah Minato,aku dan anak kita baik-baik saja,ttebane",Kushina segera menyingkir berlindung beserta kedua anaknya yang dalam gendongannya,atas perintah Minato ia pun menuruti_

 _"sebenarnya kau itu siapa??"tanya Minato pada pria bertopeng spiral itu_

 _"Kau cukup memanggilku Madara saja",jawab orang itu dengan rantai yang melekat di tangannya siap menyerang Minato_

 _"jangan bercanda,itu tidak mungkin!!,Madara telah lama mati",Minato menyiapkan kunai tiga cabangnya_

 _"itu bisa saja,asal kau tau sejarah tak selalu benar",pria bertopeng langsung berlari kearah minato dengan mengarahkan rantai,Minato dengan sigap menghujamkan kunai spesialnya itu kearah tubuh bertopeng,tapi malah menembusnya._

 _'kenapa serangan ku malah menembusnya,bukankah tadi sudah mengenai'batin Minato agak sedikit shock_

tring...tring..

 _keduanya tengah bertarung sengit,kunai dan rantai beradu.Minato yang sedikit menganalisis bagaimana cara mengenai tubuhnya kalau serangannya hanya menembus._

 _'semoga saja ini berhasil"batin minato dengan melempar banyak kunai Hiraisinnya asal,Madara langsung meloncat menghindar karena arah kunai itu tapi.._

 ** _Hiraishin no jutsu_**

 ** _sring..._**

 ** _Rasengan_**

 _duarrr.._

 _sebuah kilatan kuning mengejutkannya,Madara pikir ia akan menyerang seperti tadi,tapi naas ia terkecoh dan Minato muncul diatasnya dengan Rasengan menghantam punggungnya.._

ughhh...

 _Madara langsung terkapar ditanah dan menghembaskan tubuhnya yang terluka.._

 _"K-Kau memang pantas dijadikan Hokage,seperti biasa kau jenius",rintih Madara menahan luka,sedang Minato tersenyum tipis karena taktiknya berhasil.._

 _"tapi apa kau bisa mengatasi yang ini",ulang Madara tersenyum remeh dibalik topengnya,pandangannya mengarah ke Kushina tengah berlindung jauh dibelakang Minato_

 _Minato sedikit mengernyit,"apa yang mau dilakukannya"batinnya,mengikuti arah pandang Madara_

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 ** _Groarrrrr.._**

 _muncul Kyuubi tengah di hadapan Kushina yang menatapnya tajam,dengan cakar-cakar siap mencabik perempuan bersurai merah itu_

 _"Bagaimana Minato?,apa yang mesti kau dahulukan..fufufu?,tawa remeh Madara membuat Minato kaget,karena sang istri dan anaknya benar-benar dalam bahaya_

 _"Kau benar-benar sangat Brengsekk,Madara!!",sergah Minato jengah menatap Madara_

 ** _Kamui_**

 _Madara yang terhisap pusaran vortex hanya tertawa dan menghilang_

 ** _Sring..._**

 _Kilatan kuning itu langsung muncul dihadapan Kushina yang tengah menghalau cakar Kyuubi berusaha menusuknya_

 _"Kushina"_

 _"aku akan mengekang Kyuubi dengan Kongo fusa,semoga rantai cakra ini kuat dan kau seranglah Kyuubi",sergah Kushina dengan mengeluarkan Kongo fusa,rantai cakra berwarna keemasan hitam itu pun langsung melesat dari punggung Kushina._

 ** _cringg...cringg..cringg.._**

 ** _Groarrrr..._**

 _rantai cakra itu pun langsung menacap dan mengikat tubuh Kyuubi,sedangkan Kyuubi terus mengelak dengan ranta-rantai cakra yang lainnya.sementara untuk mengelak,Kyuubi dikagetkan kilatan kuning diatasnya seseorang membawa bola spiral warna biru cukup besar dan menghantamkan tubuhnya..._

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

duarrrrr...

 _Kyuubi pun langsung terhempas kebelakang karena kuatnya jutsu itu_

 ** _Groarrrrrrr..._**

 _Kushina terus mengekang Kyuubi dengan rantai cakranya dengan menambah rantai cakra lagi,rantai-rantai itu mengikat mulai dari kaki hingga kesembilan ekornya,tetapi Kyuubi masih saja terus berontak_

 _"cepatlah Minato,aku sudah pada batasku",ucap Kushina pada Minato yang tengah memikirkan bagaimana cara mengalahkan Kyuubi_

 _"sebentar Kushina,apa kau percaya padaku dan anak-anak kita",jawab Minato yang kini tatapannya lekat pada sang istri,sedangkan Kushina seakan tau arti tatapan Minato sedikit membelakkan matanya_

 _"apa tidak ada cara lain,dan kau mengorbankan anak-anak kita dengan menyegel Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya!!",sergah Kushina marah_

 _"tidak ada Kushina,hanya cara ini yang paling tepat",seakan memohon pengertian sang istri,Minato tengah mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan membukanya._

poft...

 _Dalam sekejap kumpalan asap itu memunculkan sebuah altar lengkap dengan peralatannya.._

 _"Kita mulai Kushina,tapi tenang saja ini bukan shiki fuujin biasa hanya cakraku yang akan diambil sebagai tumbalnya",ucap Minato_

 _"baiklah Minato aku percayakan padamu"jawab Kushina dan kini ia menambah jumlah rantainya lagi sekaligus membuat kekkai disekitarnya_

 _perlahan lahan Minato mendekat kearah altar,dan meletakan kedua anaknya dengan langsung merapal segel_

 ** _Shiki Fuujin_**

 _seketika muncul dewa kematian atau shinigami yang siap mengambil cakra minato dengan pisau dimulut shinigami itu_

 _terlihat diluar kekkai Hiruzen dan beberapa anbu Konoha memandang dengan gusar apa yang akan dilakukan minato_

 _"Sandaime-sama apa kita tidak bisa menembus kekkai ini",ucap seorang anbu_

 _"Tidak bisa,ini bukan kekkai biasa,hanya pengguna Kongo Fusa yang bisa melakukanya",jawab Hiruzen khawatir_

 _Kembali dalam kekkai,kini Minato tengah mendekat kearah Kearah Kyuubi dan siap menarik cakranya..shinigami itupun masih dibelakangnya dan siap menarik cakra Minato_

 ** _Hakke Fuin_**

 _perlahan tubuh Kyuubi mulai mengecil karna cakranya ditarik Minato dan masuk kedalam tubuh bayi bersurai merah,hingga terciptalah tulisan kanji pusaran diperut bayi bersurai merah itu._

 _'karena cakra Kyuubi terlalu besar maka aku akan membaginya menjadi dua,dengan memisahkan cakra YIN dan YANGnya',batin Minato dengan mengarah telapakan tangannya kerah cakra Kyuubi masih tersisa_

 **"Groarrrrrr...kau tak kan pernah bisa menyegelku lagi manusia",** _Kyuubi YIN terus berontak tetapi naas dia terpaksa terseret karena campur tangan Shinigami,hingga perlahan menjadi gumpalan cakra._

 _Minato langsung menapakan tangan kearah bayi pirang,tetapi KEJADIAN MUSTAHIL LANGSUNG TERJADI,BAYI PIRANG ITU MENOLAK CAKRA KYUUBI YIN MEMASUKI TUBUHNYA_

 _kejadian ini benar benar membuat Minato pusing,Minato langsung mencobanya lagi dan gagal lagi,dan terus gagal lagi.Minato kini tengah emosi karna usahanya sia-sia_

 _"ayolahh,bayi brengsekk",umpat Minato terus mencoba_

 _"kenapa kau marah-marah Minato,lihatlah bayi kita dia terbangun karena mu,kalau pu tidak bisa jangan dipaksakan",tegur Kushina melihat iba bayi pirangya,Kushina kini tidak berdaya benar-benar kehabisan cakra akibat menahan Kyuubi tadi._

 _Oekkk...oekkkk.._

 _seketika pusaran vortex muncul kembali didepan Minato dan Kushina dan memukul bahu Minato,hingga tersungkur_

 _"sudah ku bilang itu percuma,Kyuubi tetaplah milikku",ucap Madara yang kini mengejutkan kedua orang itu,dan Madara langsung menyandera bayi pirang mereka dengan sebuah kunai mengarah tubuhnya._

 _"dan kalian pilih Kyuubi atau bayimu",ulang pria bertopeng itu_

 _"lepaskan anak ku brengsek",ucap lemah Kushina_

 _"Minato kau cepat tolong dia",mohon Kushina_

 _sedangkan Minato yang dalam keadaan emosi karena kejadian sebelumnya,ada apa dengan bayi pirang mereka hingga menolak cakra Kyuubi yang mau disegel._

 _perlahan cakra Kyuubi YIN mulai membesar hingga terbentuklah menjadi Bijuu dan mulai menembakan Bijuudama_

 _"mulailah mengamuk Kyuubi,dan sebagai tumbalnya anak ini aku serahkan padamu",ucap pria bertopeng itu melempar kan tubuh bayi pirang itu kearah Kyuubi Yin yang siap menembakan Bijuuudama_

 _syuuuttt..._

 _"Tidakkkkkkkkk",teriak Kushina histeris hingga mengakibatkan dia pingsan dengan masih memeluk bayi merah satunya_

pyarrrr...

 _kekkai yang mengurung mereka langsung menghilang,karena penggunanya pingsan tak sadarkan diri_

Duarrrrrr..

 _sebelum ledakan terjadi sebuah tongkat memanjang dan mengikat tubuh mungil bayi pirang,dan membawa bayi pirang itu sudah dalam dekapan seorang kakek tua._

 _"sepertinya aku sudah sampai disini saja",ucap Madara menghilang dalam pusaran vortex karena melihat sandaime Hokage dan beberapa anbu._

 _"aku akan segera menyegelmu Kyuubi",teriak Minato dengan bantuan Shinigami mengarahkan telapak tangan menarik cakra Kyuubi YIN_

 ** _Hakke Fuin_**

 _dengan cepat Minato menyegel Kyuubi YIN kedalam perutnya sendiri hinggga terlihat kanji pusaran air_

 _"hahh..hahh",terlihat Minato seperti kelelahan_

 _"Minato ini anak mu",ucap Hiruzen menyerahkan bayi pirang ke Minato_

 _"dia bukan anakku,gara-gara dia Kyuubi kembali mengamuk,dia bukan anakku!!",teriak Minato_

 _oekk...okekk_

 _"apa maksudmu,ini anakmu Minato",sergah Hiruzen dengan menyodorkan bayi pirang yang tengah menangis,seakan ingin sekali digedong ayahnya_

 _"Dia bukan anakku,dia pembawa sial!!",teriak Minato dengan perlahan dia tak sadarkan diri karena Dewa Shinigami mengambil cakranya dan menghilang,karena tugasnya sudah selesai._

 _"bagaimana ini Sandaime-sama",ucap seorang anbu yang melihat Hokagenya tak sadarkan diri_

 _"cepat tolong mereka dan bereskan kekacuan ini",perintah Sandaime kepada para anbu nya_

 _"Hai' Saindaime-sama",ucap para anbu_

 _perlahan Sandaime melangkah pergi dengan menggendong bayi pirang dengan meloncati pepohonan_

 _'anak yang malang,kuberi nama kau Uzumaki Naruto'batin Sandaime menatap sedih bayi pirang itu_

 _Hingga dua jam kemudian ia sampai di rumah besar panti Asuhan Konoha._

 **END FLASHBACK**

"Hiks..apa hanya itu saja",ucap Naruto yang kini agak sedikit tenang

"tentu saja tidak Naruto-kun,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah mengetahui kedua orang tua??",ucap Sandaime melepas dekapannya

"aku membenci mereka Sandaime-jiji,aku membenci mereka!!",Naruto walaupun tenang masih saja menteskan airmata

"aku tidak bisa menyalahkan mu Naruto-kun,itu sudah menjadi hakmu membenci mereka",Hiruzen kini kembali membakar cerutunya kembali

kini keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua,Naruto dengan mata biru safirnya yang berkaca kaca mendongak langit malam kelam seperti melukiskan perasaannya.sedangkan Hiruzen masih sibuk dengan aktivitas pipa cerutunya dengan sesekali memperhatikan Naruto

 _'apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto-kun setelah mengetahui tentang kebenaranmu,sepertinya kau waktu untuk menenangkan dirimu'_ ,batin sandaime masih memperhatikan Naruto.

"Sekarang ini aku butuh ketenangan jiji,dan mungkin aku juga ingin keluar desa sekaligus ingin berlatih"

suara Naruto mengagetkan pikirannya kenapa juga harus keluar desa.

"Apa tidak ada pilihan lain,selain keluar desa",ucap Hiruzen khawatir

"Hanya itu jiji,hanya itu yang sedang aku inginkan",Naruto kini duduk termenung diatas patung kepala shodaime Hokage,dengan memeluk kedua lututnya

"Bukan itu Naruto-kun,di luar sana itu sangat membahayakan ,apalagi untuk seumuran bocah sepertimu",sergah Sandaime

"Bukankah itu sama saja jiji,didalam desa maupun diluar desa bagiku sama saja didalam desa pun hidupku penuh bahaya bahkan semenjak aku dilahirkan",terang Naruto membantah perkataan Sandaime

"Hah,baiklah kalau keinginanmu seperti itu aku izinkan,tetapi bagaimana dengan akademi mu?",tanya Sandaime sedikit pusing akan tingkah keras kepala cucunya ini

"Hn,tak perlu khawatir sebelum kelulusan Genin aku sudah pasti kembali,hanya kurang lebih 2 tahun lamanya aku pergi",ucap enteng Naruto

"kapan kau akan berangkat Naruto-kun?".tanya Sandaime

"Mungkin sebulan lagi,masih banyak yang perlu aku siapkan,termasuk menyempurnakan jutsu-jutsu ku sebelum melangkah pergi",terang Naruto

"ohh begitu,seberapa kuatkah kau sekarang ini ?",canda sedikit Hiruzen

"tetap saja masih kuat jiji,aku pun bukan tandinganmu",canda Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis

hingga obrolan mereka pun sampai tengah malam tanpa terasa,dan mereka pun kembali kerumah masing-masing.

x

x

x

x

 **Next Month letter**

Apartemen ini seperti kapal pecah saja sangat mengenaskan,barang-barang berserakan mulai dari baju,berbagai scroll gulungan dan perkakas lainnya.di akibatkan Naruto tengah kebingungan barang apa saja yang akan dibawanya,bagamanapun ini pertama kalinya dia akan keluar desa.

"Apa sajayang sebaiknya aku bawa?",dengan menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal,Naruto benar benar bingung.

"Ah-ha",sebuah lampu menyala di otaknya pertanda ia punya ide

langsung saja Naruto mengambil gulungan lumayan besar,tingginya hampir menyamai lehernya.termasuk besar untuk ukuran bocah pirang kecil itu.

Baju satu stel,berbagai gulungan jutsu,perlengkapan shinobi,dan perkakas lainnya ia masukan kedalam gulungan besar tadi.bersyukurlah dirinya bisa melakukan Fuinjutsu.

"Ah,ya aku lupa",dengan cekatan dia mengobrak-abrik kembali lemari atas mencari sesuatu barang,terlihat lah sekarang ditangannya sebuah katana berwarna keperakaan.

Katana peninggalan Uchiha Shisui ketika dia dulu aktif di Anbu,hanya katana biasa. tapi bahannya menurut Shisui dibangun dengan bahan adamantine yang terkenal kokoh dan ketajamanmya,hingga cocok untuk dialiri elemen angin maupun petir.

Katana itu berdebu,karena jarang Naruto menyentuhnya sesudah kematian Shisui ia jarang berlatih menggunakan katana.Shisui menyebutnya ** _'Shiroi no Ken'_** karena warnanya putih keperakan.

"Hahh,sudah lama aku tidak memegangmu",ucap Naruto yang masih membersihkan katana nya

x

x

x

Malam harinya Naruto pun berangkat dengan style memakai sarung tangan, jubah hitam sliper orange dipinggir resletingnya,celana standar anbu warna hitam sliper dibagian bawah orange,sandal warna hitam.membawa gulungan besar menyamping dan Shiroi no Ken di selipkan di punggungnya.

Disinilah Naruto didepan gerbang Konoha,tengah berjalan santai hingga sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya

"oii,anak kecil mau kemana kau".

"Siapa dia Kotetsu?",ucap penjaga lainnya

"Aku juga tidak tau Izumo,kalaupun tau kenapa aku memanggilnya",jawab Kotetsu

Dengan perlahan Naruto menghampiri mereka berdua

"Hn"ambigu Naruto

"oiii,ternyata kau Naruto",duga Izumo yang pangling dengan dandan baru Naruto,jadi membuat mereka pangling

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam begini",tanya Kotetsu

"Sekedar jalan-jalan cari angin",ucap Naruto dengan menyerahkan surat ijin keluar desa yang ia dapat kan dari Sandaime.

"oi,itu sangat berbahaya",ucap Izumo memeriksa surat karena melihat keterangannya

"Sampai jumpa lagi Izumo-san,Kotetsu-san",ucap Naruto yang kini sudah menghilang.

 **Shunsin no jutsu..**

 _sring..._

Kini Naruto terus meloncati pohon,walaupun keadaan malam hari itu tidak membuat dirinya tersesat,atau pun apa.ia ingin cepat sampai saja..

"Uzushiogakure,aku akan segera datang",ucap Naruto lirih menyeringai

 _wushh..tap..wush..tap_

Naruto semakin memacu langkah loncatannya ,karena saking penasarannya dengan tempat leluhurnya

x

x

x

x

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 _Chapter yang sangat membosankan,tapi dichapter ini banyak rahasia Naruto yang sudah terbongkar,alasan kenapa dia dibuang keluarganya...petualangan baru kayaknya baru dimulai..._

 ** _NB : abaikan Label "C",masih terus lanjut.._**

 ** _kritik dan sarannya terima kasih_**


	7. chapter 7

**Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishmoto**

 **Rate : T/M (for pertarungan / percakapan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...**

 **Genre : Adventure,Family**

 **Warning : Typo,gaje,abal,Ooc,OC,semi canon** **,abaikan label C**

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Chapter 7

Disebuah ruangan terlihat beberapa shinobi yang memakai hitai-ite berlambang Amegakure,ya mereka adalah shinobi pelarian bukan pelarian biasa tapi mereka adalah para pengikut setia Hanzo si Salamander.Sejak desa mereka di kuasai oleh sekelompok sebuah Organisasi,mereka harus menyelamatkan diri karena organisasi itu menitik beratkan kalau mereka adalah target untuk diburu dan dimusnahkan,seperti teman-teman mereka sewaktu dulu di Amegakure.

Maka mau tidak mau mereka harus menyelamatkan diri dari desa mereka dan menjadikan mereka Missing-Nin,demi membangun kekuatan kembali terpaksa mereka menginvasi desa-desa kecil disekitar mereka dan menyandera penduduk setempat.

"Bagaimana bocah itu?",tanya seseorang yang bersurai coklat bermuka sebelah kanan terkelupas,masker menggantung dilehernya.

"M-maksud Kandachi-san,Tanishi si anak ketua desa i-ini?",jawab salah satu anak buahnya takut-takut.

"khe,Yang mana lagi,goblok!!",Orang itu dengan kesalnya menggeram atas kecerobohan anak buahnya.

"i-itu,Aoi Rokusho-san sedang mengurusnya,Taichou",beberapa anak buah lainnya menimpali.

"dan kalian percayakan pada Missing-Nin Konoha itu,bagaimana bisa orang luar bisa masuk ke desa ini?,memangnya kalian tempatkan dimana saja penjagaannya?!!",Kandachi murka karena ketidak becusan anak buahnya.

"s-sesuai intruksi Taichou,bukankah kami harus menempatkan diri masing-masing",sang anak buah menjawab dengan menunduk.

"Kalian tau!!,kalau Hanzo-sama bisa tau,aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian!!",gertak Kandachi dengan tegasnya,hingga semua anak buahnya menciut.

"Hei-hei,ada apa ini?",seseorang datang dengan menggeret seorang bocah bersurai ungu tua,ikat kepala warna merah dan ketapel disamping pinggang kirinya.

"Kemana saja kau Aoi?"

"tentu saja mencari bocah ini,apa kau tidak lihat",jawab si Aoi dengan ciri bersurai hijau tua dan bersenjatakan payung di balik punggung.

"Cihh,kenapa kau juga yang harus repot?",sergah si Kandachi

"Diam kau si muka belang!!,kerjaan anak buahmu yang tidak becus!!",tegur si Aoi,sedangkan para anak buah si muka belang hanya senyam senyum gaje hingga cekikikan.bagaimana mukanya tidak belang separuh muka dari atas dahi kanan hingga pipi terkelupas.

"Diam kalian semua!!,dan kau bocah sialan kenapa ini bisa terjadi?,Hah!!",Kandachi murka ditertawakan anak buahnya dan langsung mengintrograsi bocah kecil itu.

"Bukannya aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga gerbang depan,kenapa kau biarkan orang luar masuk,apa kau sudah bosan hidup atau kau ingin aku membunuh kedua orang tuamu seperti kakekmu,Hah!!",bentak muka belang

"hiks..A-aku m-mohon jangan bunuh mereka,jangan sakiti mereka,jangan sakiti para penduduk lagi,a-aku mohon..hiks,aku akui i-itu a-aku sedang l-lengah",tangis bocah itu dengan rasa takut dengan kengerian mereka,membayangkan saja membuatnya tak berdaya.

"Apa kau bilang bocah,lengah hah",Marah si muka belang dengan mendamprat si bocah kecil.

"Sudahlah Kandachi,bukankah kau harus menemui Hanzo dan masalah bocah ini biar aku yang urus!",Aoi pun langsung menggeret kembali Tanishi kedalam sebuah ruangan.

x

x

x

x

 _ciitttt...citttt...citttt.._

Pagi hari membuat bocah pirang malas untuk bangun saat ini,bocah itu sedang bersandar pada sebuah batang pohon dengan damainya.hingga sebuah burung kecil hinggap dibahunya dan membangunkan dari dunia mimpinya.

"Hoammm...sudah pagi ternyata",dengan cepat bocah itu langsung membenahi dirinya langsung meloncat kebawah.

Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berjalan mencari desa terdekat guna mengisi perutnya yang sudah kelaparan,hingga tak terasa sebuah desa kecil terlihat dari jarak pandangannya.dalam perjalanannya Naruto mengernyitkan dahi,heran kenapa daerah ini gersang seperti musim kemarau saja,hanya beberapa tumbuhan dan sungai airnya agak kering...hingga ia pun masuk kedesa itu mencari sebuah kedai.

"Aneh sekali daerah ini gersang,apa penduduknya bisa bertahan hidup",lirih Naruto melirik kiri kanah,rumah-rumah penduduk terlihat sederhana dengan ornamen kayu dan jalanan berdebu.

hingga matanya tak sengaja melihat seseorang di pertigaan yang terlihat mengendap-ngendap dengan gaya mencurigakan.ciri orang itu badan tinggi besar,rambut putih panjang,baju hijau tua dipadu rompi tradisional jepang warna merah,ada gulungan besar menyamping,memakai sandal bakyak,hitai-ite bertulisan kanji minyak.

"Hn,sepertinya ada hiburan kecil",gumam Naruto menyeringai ia tau siapa orang itu,dia terus saja memperhatikan.dengan cepat ia melompat ke atas pohon dengan terus mengawasinya..

Orang itu terus mengendap-endap masuk kesebuah salah satu onsen pemandian air panas,dengan gaya teropong kecil siaga dimatanya..

"ohohoho..aku tak menyangka didesa segersang ini ada yang namanya Surga",dengan konyol tawa nistanya ia mulai menghimpit salah satu dinding kayu.

Naruto yang melihat pak tua mesum itu menyeringai jahil,dengan terus mengintai pak tua itu.

"Saatnya hiburan..fufufu",Naruto mulai merapal segel tangan dan...

 **Kagebunshin no jutsu**

poffftt..

muncul kloningan seperti dirinya,dan bunshinnya itu pun langsung melesat dengan menghenge dirinya menjadi seorang wanita muda dengan gaya rambut pirang ponytail panjang,lekuk tubuh menggoda kain menutupi dari payudaranya hingga diatas paha...

 **Oiroke no jutsu**

Henge bunshin Naruto itu pun masuk kedalam onsen bercampur dengan wanita-wanita lainnya ,dengan cepat henge bunshin Naruto menceburkan dirinya kedalam air hangat dengan membuka sedikit kain yang membalutnya.

"ahhhh"dan langsung saja beberapa wanita memperhatikan dirinya

"Sungguhh..segerrrhhh..ahhhh",desahan henge bunshin Naruto

sedangkan Jiraiya yang masih diluar masih saja asyik dengan ritualnya ,yang hidungnya sudah mulai mengalir cairan merah dengan mata melotot

"Uohhh,Ini benar-benar sungguh surga dunia",beberapa kali ia mengusap hidungnya terus mengalir deras..

"Akhhhhh..."dengan sedikit Nakal henge bunshin itu pun mencengkram payudaranya..

"Uwohhhhhh..INI SUNGGUHNYA NYATA ..BENAR BENAR SURGA!!",makin deras saja darah dari hidung,dengan mata melotot hingga badannya terkapar dan jatuh membentur dinding kayu dan jebol..

 _Bruakkkkkk..._

"Kyaa!!"

"Kyaa,ada yang mengintip?!!"

langsung saja para wanita muda itu menutupi tubuhnya ,dan langsung menghampiri pak tua mesum itu dengan membawa gayung ,sandal,bakyak,embera kayu...

 _bukkk...bakkk...bukkk...bakkkk..brakkk_

"waduw...aduww..aaduwww"terlihat Pak tua mesum itu sangat mengenaskan benjola-benjolan dikepala dan pakaian compang camping seperti di seruduk banteng...

"Hahahaha..Hahahaha!!",suara tawa keras dari atas pohon menginterupsi pendengaran jiraya dan pandangannya melihat bocah pirang dengan jubah hitam sliper orange,celana hitam sliper orange,dan membawa katana putih dan gulungan besar di balik punggungnya..

"Dasar bocah kampret,ini ulahmu kan!!",Umpat Jiraiya menuding nuding jarinya ke Naruto.

"Hahahahaha" tawa menggelegar itu masih saja terdengar

"Dasar bocah sialan ini pasti ulahmu kan!!",ulangnya lagi mengumpat karena tak mendapat tanggapan.

Sedangkan Naruto tak mempedulikan sang Gama Sennin dan terus meloncat bergegas pergi karena kelaparan,apalagi tertawa terbahak-terbahak membuat perutnya bertambah sakit.

wush..tap..wush tap..

"Woii!!,bocah sialan tunggu!",Jiraiya berani bertaruh selama hidupnya belum ada yang memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini,apalagi seorang bocah bau kencur...benar benar titelnya sebagai salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sannin dipertaruhkan.

x

x

Naruto dengan berjalan santai masuk kesebuah kedai ,sedang dari belakang Jiraiya masih mengekor dan ngedumel, ia masih tidak terima diperlakukan absurd seperti.

"Hoi,bocah kenapa kau malah kesini",sapa Jiraiya baik -baik dan ikut duduk disebelah Naruto

"Tentu saja makan",agak ketus sedikit Naruto memutarkan matanya bosan

"Woii bocah,kau tidak takut denganku?,aku ini adalah sang Gama Sennin dari gunung Myouboku salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sannin namaku adalah JIRAIYA",dengan menekan kalimat terakhirnya jiraiya memasang pose percaya diri.

"Aku tidak kenal kau,dan tidak akan pernah mau kenal",Naruto menjawabnya acuh dengan muka malasnya.sedangkan Jiraiya tidak terima di sepelekan dan mulai bertingkah absurd.

"Oe..oee,apa maksud perkataanmu bocah,kau meragukan kemampuanku bocah",tutur Jiraiya mulai tidak jelas

Naruto yang sudah bosan mendengar Jiraiya ngedumel bertingkah absurd,tidak menanggapinya.ia sudah benar-benar kelaparan dan masih sabar menunggu seorang pelayan kedai,hingga pelayan kedai itu menghampiri mejanya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan,dan anda berdua mau pesan apa?",ucap seorang wanita tua si pelayan kedai berambut hitam sanggul dengan pakian daster coklat kemerahan.

"Ah..ya oba-san,apa ada ramen disini,dan maaf kalau boleh tau ini desa apa?",tanya Naruto dengan mengatensikan pandanganya.

"oee..Aku tidak lapar bocah,kalau ada aku mau sake saja",Jiraiya mulai jengah dengan bocah pirang itu

"Ya tunggu sebentar pesanan segera disiapkan,desa ini namanya Fumo no Kuni",jawab si pelayan dengan kembali ke belakang

'pantas saja daerah ini gersang dan tandus,tapi menurutku ini lebih baik daripada di Sunagakure yang terletak di Kaze no kuni yang terkenal dengan gurun pasirnya,disini masih ada beberapa pepohon tapi itu juga kering'batin Naruto

hingga beberapa saat pesanan pun telah datang,dengan gesitnya Naruto langsung saja menacapkan sumpitnya...

"Walaupun tak se'enak Ichiraku,rasanya sungguh lumayan",lirih Naruto makan dengan lahapnya hingga tak mempedulikan Jiraiya,saat ini yang penting perutnya kenyang.

"Oi..oi..makannya pelan-pelan bocah!!"

"Sebenarnya kau itu siapa bocah?,darimana dan mau kemana?",maksud Jiaraiya untuk menyela Naruto yang sibuk dengan ritual ramennya,hingga

"ba-san ramennya tambah lagi",dengan terus berulang Naruto tambah ramennya

"tambah lagi"

"tambah lagi"

"tambah lagi"

tak berselang 10 menit berikutnya

"Ah,kenyangnya",dengan menepuk -nepuk perutnya

"Woi bocah!!,kau kesambet",tegur Jiraiya dengan melihat hasil 20 tumpukan mangkok Naruto

"Ini belum seberapa,aku ini masih dalam masa pertumbuhan",Naruto berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya

"dan Oba-san,Kakek tua ini yang bayar!!",Naruto menunjuk Jiraiya dan berjalan keluar kedai tanpa menoleh Jiraiya

seketika Jiraiya cengo kejadian barusan dan hendak akan menyusul Naruto,tapi sebuah suara menghentikannya

"Tuan tunggu dulu,anda harus membayar semuanya",ucap si pelayan kedai

"Tapi aku hanya minum sake saja,yang makankan bocah pirang itu",Jiraiya gemetar merogok dompet gamanya,pandangan horror melihat tumpukan mangkok

"Tapikan anak itu memanggil anda kakek,jadi.."_

"DASAR BOCAH SIALANN..!!BOCAH PIRANG KAMPRETTT",suara Jiraiya menggema hingga keluar desa..

Naruto terus melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan muka menyeringai dan menepuk-nepuk perutnya .

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Suatu ruang tawanan terdengar teriakan menyayat hati,ada beberapa shinobi Amegakure atau pengikut setia Hanzo menyiksa para tawanannya dengan mencambuk atau pun memukulinya

 _arggghhh...arghhhhhhhh_

"Kau sudah lihat bocah kedua orang tuamu ini,kalau kau menuruti perkataanku mereka tidak akan berakhir seperti ini!!",tegas seorang bermuka belang alias Kandachi yang menjambak seorang pria dewasa bersurai coklat tua.

"Hikss..a-aku m-mohon j-jangan sakiti mereka,jangan sakiti kedua orang tua ,jangan sakiti penduduk desaku,aku berjanji akan menuruti semua perkataanmu..hiks..hiks",tangis Tanishi dengan bersujud

"Kau lihat Sukune,anakmu memohon persis seperti anjing..fufufu",tawa reme si muka belang

"P-persetan d-denganmu brengsek,enyalah dari desaku dan jangan sakiti siapapun",Sukune berucap dengan lemah dan meludahi si muka belang.

"Sudahlah Anata,biarkan Tanishi melakukannya"ucap seorang wanita bersurai sebahu warna coklat dengan ikat kepala warna ungu.

"A-aku t-tidak mengajarkan anaku menjadi pengecut Yone-chan,a-aku akan melindungi mereka semua,s-sudah t-tugasku sebagai ketua kepala desa",ucap lemah Sukune kepada istrinya,Sukune yang tergolek lemah dengan sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Hohohoho..ada yang mau jadi pahlawan rupanya",nada remeh Kandachi

"dan kalian bawa mereka kembali keruangannya",ulangnya memerintah anak buahnya,dan anak buahnya pun menyeret kedua orang tua bocah itu dengan beberapa penduduk ke ruangan lain.

"hiks..hiks a-aku m-mohon jangan sakiti mereka ,jangan sakiti orang tuaku,jangan sakiti penduduk,a-aku akan melakukannya..hikss",tangis bocah itu memohon.

"Bagus bocah sekarang kau kembali ke pintu gerbang,kalau kau mengetahui ada orang luar yang kembali masuk,usir saja atau pun kalau perlu bunuh saja!!",gertak muka belang dengan mencengkram leher bocah itu,dan setelahnya Tanashi pun berlari keluar ruangan.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Naruto kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya,dari belakang dia sayup sayup mendengar sebuah suara

"Woi..bocah kampret,tunggu!!"

"Cih,dia lagi",gumam Naruto lirih memang tidak peduli,dia pun tanpa berhenti melanjutkan langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu bocah,sebenarnya kau mau kemana",tanya Jiraiya dengan mensejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Naruto.

"Hn"

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Hn', ha",tanya seketika langsung sweetdtoop,apa-apaan jawabannya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu",gumam Naruto

seketika Jiraiya terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya,mendengar nada dingin bocah kampret si pirang

"Aku serius bocah,tadi dikedai kalau tidak salah kau menyebut tempat Ichiraku".

"Apa kau berasal dari Konoha,bocah?",ulang Jiraiya dengan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto

"Apa itu perlu bagimu,kalau pun itu benar lalu kau mau apa?"Naruto mempercepat langkahnya.

"Tentu saja sebagai sang Gama Sennin dari Myobouku,aku akan memastikan kalau bocah sepertimu tidak boleh berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini",ucap Jiraiya dengan pede nya.

"Lalu,apa bedanya dengan dirimu sendiri",langkah Naruto semakin mendekat ke desa selanjutnya di perjalanan banyak pohon pohon besar dan berkabut.

"Asal kau tau,tugasku melindungi Konoha sebagai mata-mata kalaupun diluar itu wajar",Jiraiya merasakan ada hal aneh,sebagai seorang Sannin insting ninja nya bekerja."

"Yaya..tugas mencari inspirasi novel bejatmu itu,heh begitukan kakek tua mesum",Naruto menimpali dengan menyeringai

"Aku akui itu sebagai suatu keberuntungan tersendiri buatku bocah,dan asal kau tau aku ini super mesum",ucapnya bangga dengan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

sedangkan Naruto sweetdroop,apa apaan tingkahnya itu.

mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan hingga terasa saja aura kabut ini,dengan perlahan Naruto memasang sikap waspada.semakin mendekat semakin rimbun pohon pohon besar itu.

"Apa kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh",Naruto dengan sikap waspada mengeratkan kunai di genggamannya.

"Kau tak perlu sewaspada itu,asal kau tau daerah ini tertutup kabut Genjutsu yang diakibatkan pohon pohon disekitarnya,dan 500 meter lagi kita akan sampai digerbang desa pohon genjutsu",ucap Jiraiya santai

"ohh,tempat yang cukup baik untuk persembunyian dan sangat tertutup dari dunia luar",observasi Naruto dengan keadaan

"Tenang saja,aku kenal dengan ketua desa ini,sudah cukup lama aku tidak kesini",Jiraiya mendahului Naruto ketika gerbang desa itu sudah mulai terlihat didepan mata mereka

 _Syuttttt...syutttt...syutttt..._

 _tring...trang...tringg...trang..._

Belum apa apa mereka sudah disambut dengan hujan kunai,Naruto dengan cepat menangkis itu semua,tak terlihat satu pun sipelaku penyerangan.

"apa maksudnya serangan ini"Naruto memandang Jiraiya meminta penjelasan

"Oioi bocah,aku juga tidak tau ,dulu tempat ini selalu terbuka untuk orang luar",sergah Jiraiya,dirinya juga bingung

"Sudah kubilang ada yang aneh dengan desa ini"gumam Naruto dengan memandang pintu gerbang desa tertutup

 _Syutt...syut..syutt...wushh wushh.._

serangan datang lagi ,tapi ini agak aneh bukan kunai tapi sebuah bola kecil seukuran kelereng warna merah melesat dengan ke arah mereka,Naruto dengan sigap membelokan bola kecil itu kesamping dengan menangkis kesisi kanan kiri...

 _ctrash...ctrash.._

bola kecil meledak dan diantaranya mengenai kepala Jiraiya..

"Waduww...mataku,sialan kau bocah kamprett!!",umpat Jiraiya mengucek-ucek matanya yang ternyata bola kecil itu adalah bubuk cabe..

"Hn,lebih baik kau periksa gerbangnya",ucap Naruto pada Jiraiya

"Oi..bocah kampret memangnya kau siapa?,seenaknya menyuruhku,aku ini sang Gama Sennin",tunjuk dirinya Narsis dengan muka dongkol

"Hn,kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku,jika aku mendobrak gerbangnya",ketus Naruto.

Dengan kaki yang sudah dipenuhi cakra,Naruto langsung menendang pintu besar itu dengan sekali tendangan..

 _Blarrrr...brakkkk.._

Naas pintu gerbang besar itu langsung hancur seketika,Jiiraiya melototkan mata tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Naruto,bocah itu benar tidak main-main.

"Oi bocah,kau menghancurkan pintu gerbang orang",tegur sang Gama Sennin

"Hn"

Jiraiya makin dongkol melihat kelakuan Naruto,hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan,lebih baik kalian pergi!!",seorang bocah dengan rambut ungu tua,ikat kepala warna merah dengan ketapel pinggang.

"Hn",ambigu Naruto menatap sinis bocah itu yang sekiranya lebih tua 2 tahunan darinya.

"Sebentar bocah pirang,sepertinya aku mengenal bocah itu?",interupsi Jiraiya memperhatikan bocah bersurai ungu tua

"Ah ya apa kau anaknya Sukune dan Yone,ketua desa sini",ulang Jiraiya dengan penuh selidik.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa,lebih baik kalian pergi dari sini",bentak Tanishi dengan mengarahkan ketapelnya.

"Percuma kakek tua,kau terlalu lama",Naruto langsung menghantam tengkuk bocah itu dengan gerakan cepat

 _wushh...duash.. brakkk_

seketika bocah itu pun pingsan dengan hantaman Naruto.

"woi bocah,apa yang kau lakukan padanya",tegur Jiraiya memandang kaget Naruto

"Hn"

"Lebih baik kau angkut bocah itu dan kita intrograsi,apa yang sedang terjadi dengan desa ini,sepertinya ada yang tidak beres disini",ulang Naruto dengan menunjuk Tanishi

"Memangnya aku kuli angkut hah!!,dan sepertinya aku setuju denganmu kali ini",tukas Jiraiya dan menggotong bocah itu

Mereka pun mencari tempat tersembunyi guna mencari informasi dari Tanishi yang tengah pingsan.

 _x_

 _x_

Dibawah rerimbunan pohon yang penuh kabut terdapat 3 orang yang satu paruh dewasa dan dua orang bocah yang satu tengah pingsan.

"Woi bocah ,ini akibatnya kau terlalu keras memukulnya",ucap Jiraiya dengan memandang Tanishi.

"Bocah..bocah,kau pikir aku tidak punya nama!!",Naruto yang sudah jengah dipanggil bocah

"Oe,bukankah kau sendiri yang tak mau menyebutkan namamu",Jiraiya tengah duduk santai

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto",tegasnya dengan memandang Jiraiya bosan

"Hm,sebentar ku ingat dulu",Jiraiya pose berpikir dengan mengingat ingat.

"Ah ya,apa kau ada kaitannya dengan pak tua Sandaime,dulu dia pernah bercerita denganku membahas cucu angkatnya,apa itu kau bocah",ulang Jiraiya melirik Naruto

"Bukan urusanmu",Naruto tak berminat untuk membahasnya.

 _ughhhhhh..ughhhh.._

Suara lengkuhan itu pun menjadi perhatian mereka,Tanishi sepertinya sudah mulai sadar hingga mereka menghentikan perdebatannya.

"sepertinya dia sudah mulai siuman",tunjuk Naruto.

"Hm,mungkin aku yang akan menanyakannya saja?",Jiraiya lalu beringsut mendekati Tanishi.

"Terserah",Naruto lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya dipohon ,duduk dengan malasnya

"Kau,kenapa kalian tidak pergi?!!",Hardik Tanishi

"Woi bocah tenanglah sedikit,aku hanya ingin menanyakan ada apa dengan desamu,itu saja?",Jiraiya langsung to the point.

"Lebih baik,kalian pergi!!,kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya,mereka itu sangat kejam,mereka telah menyiksa ayah ibu ku,dan juga semua penduduk desa ini.!!!",teriak Tanishi,bocah laki laki itu hanya bisa menangis...

"Tenang saja bocah,aku adalah teman ayahmu,apa kau yang bernama Tanishi anak dari Sukune dengan Yone?",Jiraiya memastikan,pasalnya dulu terakhir kesini bocah itu masih sangat kecil.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bosan,apa apaan menangis tanpa berbuat apa apa "Cihh"

"Ya,kalian tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkan mereka,mereka itu kuat dan sangat kejam",isak Tanishi

"lalu dimana mereka semua",ucap Jiraiya dengan tenang

"Khe,kalau aku jadi kau,aku akan memenggal kepala mereka", provokasi Naruto hingga keadaan semula tenang menjadi panas

"Naruto sudahlah",tegur Jiraiya

"Tau apa kau tentangku",hardik Tanishi melototi Naruto

"Memang aku tidak tau tentangmu,lagipula buat apa mengenal bocah cengeng tanpa bisa bertindak,kalau aku bisa membawakan kepala mereka semua padamu,kau mau apa",Naruto sudah jengah,hingga ia memegang **_Shiroi no ken_** nya.

"Sudah..sudahlah kalian jangan berdebat,aku akan memikirkan jalan keluarnya,lalu kau Tanishi bisa kau ceritakan dari awal kenapa ini bisa terjadi",tanya Jiraiya dengan bijak.

lalu pun Tanishi menceritakan semua kepada mereka,desa begitu damai malah menjadi prahara ketika kedatangan para mantan shinobi Amegakure.

"hm,begitu ya",ucap Jiraiya

"sepertinya aku punya ide"Naruto dengan menyeringai menatap Jiraiya

seketika Jiraiya sedikit menegang,perasaannya menjadi tak enak.bagaimana pun juga dirinya sudah menjadi korban kenakalan Naruto,bahkan baru bertemu.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Disinilah mereka berdua sesuai kesepakatan atas ide Naruto,Tanishi membebaskan para penduduk desa.

Jiraya dan Naruto menghadapi mereka dengan Naruto menghenge menjadi Tanishi ,sedangkan Jiraiya menjadi tawanan Tanishi henge Naruto..

mereka terus berjalan menuju kesebuah danau atas petunjuk Tanashi,terlihat Jiraiya yang tangannya diikat dengan tali posisi tangan dibelakang punggung,sedangkan di belakang Naruto yang sudah menghenge dirinya menjadi Tanishi..

"Kau terlalu kencang mengikat tangan ku bocah",protes Jiraiya pada Naruto yang terus melangkah

"Aku bukan mempermasalahkanmu,apa si Tanishi bocah cengeng itu bisa diandalkan",tegur Tanishi henge Naruto menggeret tali Jiraiya.

"Tenang saja dia pasti bisa,apa kau ragu?",tukas Jiraya melirik kebelakang

"Hn,aku tak terlalu yakin",jawab Tanishi henge Naruto melirik kanan kiri guna membaca situasi

"Oioi,bocah kita sudah sampai,inikah danaunya",ucap Jiraiya dengan mengawasi keadaan

"mungkin saja,lalu apa kita akan menunggu disini hingga mereka keluar"

"Kita tunggu saja",jawab Jiraiya

Di pinggir danau di penuhi kabut inilah mereka sedang menunggu,Naruto pasang posisi waspada sedangkan Jiraiya hanya diam..

"Tempat ini sepertinya cocok untuk belajar genjutsu",selidik Naruto

"ya begitulah,karena pohon pohon besar ini mengandung kabut jadi jangan heran,karena itu desa ini dinamakan Desa Pohon Genjutsu",terang si Gama Sennin

Kedatangan seseorang dan beberapa orang dibelakanya menyapa mereka dengan arogannya.

"Kerja bagus Tanishi,sepertinya kau sedang beruntung",orang itu menatap intens ke Jiraiya.

"Aoi Rokusho missing nin dari Konoha,dan bergabung dengan Amegakure,ternyata kau bersembunyi disini",Jiraiya menatap Aoi dengan sinis

"Lalu mau diapakan orang ini",tanya Tanishi henge Naruto

 _'jadi dia seorang missing-nin Konoha,tapi terlihat tidak begitu kuat'_ batin Tanishi henge Naruto dengan menyeringai

"Santai saja Tanishi,hei kau Jiraiya salah satu dari legenda sannin,sepertinya ini hari terburukmu",remeh Aoi menatap jiraiya

"begitukah,kita lihat saja",senyum remeh Jiraiya dengan tangannya masih terikat,hingga..

 _poftt.._ Seketika Tanishi berubah menjadi Naruto,hingga membuat Aoi dan para anak buahnya kaget.

"Sepertinya akan ada pesta "ucap Naruto dengan memandang berbagai sudut,rupanya Aoi sudah membawa semua shinobi pengikut Hanzo.

"Kenapa kau malah berubah bocah",bentak Jiraiya pada Naruto

"Aku sudah tidak tahan,ingin cepat menari",dengan pandangan remeh Naruto menatap Aoi dan pasukannya.

"Hohoho bocah kau kira bisa mengalahkan kami semua,kau terlalu lancang",remeh Aoi

"Hei Naruto cepat lepaskan ikatanku!!",tegas Jiraiya pada Naruto,tapi naas bocah pirang itu tidak menggubrisnya..

"Hehehe jumlah buat ku bukan masalah,dan kita belum mencobanya",kekeh Naruto dengan mengeratkan kunai ditangan kiri dan Shiroi no ken ditangan kanan dengan melapisi elemen anginnya

 _sretttt_

Shiroi no ken siap menebas kepala kepala para shinobi Ame,elemen angin menambah katana itu semakin mengkilat tajam..

"fufuu..saatnya menari",Naruto langsung meloncat ke para shinobi Ame dengan Katana di tangan kanan dan kunai di tangan kiri makin memudahkannya menjadikan serangan mematika..

 _wushh...wushh..jrashhhh.jrashhh.jrashhhh.._

 _arghhhhh arrghhhh..._

Lima kepala langsung berjatuhan terpisah dari tubuhnya...

"fufufu..sungguh menyenangkan,ttebayou",Teriak Naruto

"Apa apaan bocah pirang itu,dan kecepatannya itu",kaget Jiraiya menatap Naruto horror.

"Brengsek..kau bocah,aku benar benar akan membunuhmu,dan kalian semua serang mereka!!",seru Aoi memandang horror kelima anak buahnya mati dengan tragis..

"Woii Naruto cepat lepaskan ikatanku",panik Jiraiya melihat para shinobi Ame berlarian dengan kunai menuju arah mereka berdua

"Kau terlalu berisik",ucap Naruto pada Jiraiya dengan tangan merapal dua segel berbeda.

 **Sunshin no jutsu**

 **Shiroi no ken Raigatana**

Naruto mengubah elemen angin di katana nya dengan elemen petir,hingga terlihat katana itu muncul percik percikan petir hijau dan menambah elemen angin di kunainya..

Naruto langsung menghilang diikuti kilatan putih,dengan membawa Katana ditangan kanan dan kunai ditangan kiri..

 _wush..jrash...jrashhh..wushhh..jrashh_

 _Arghhhh...Arghhhh.._

Kembali teriakan para shinobi Ame dengan mengenaskan,ada yang kepala nya buntung,tubuh terbelah dua,kaki dan tangan pisah dari tubuhnya...Naruto benar menebar teror,apalagi dengan situasi danau yang berkabut memudahkannya untuk membantai mereka semua.

"S-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi"

"a-apa itu",para shinobi Ame benar benar mati langkah

dengan kabut yang semakin menebal malah menguntungkan Naruto,kilatan putih itu masih terus menebas para shinobi Ame..

"Ini sungguh menyenangkan ,ttebayou"

suara Naruto bagaikan Shinigami bagi mereka,beberapa shinobi shock melihat banyaknya rekan mereka mati sangat mengenaskan

 _wushh..sring...wushh.sringg.._

 _jrashhh...jrashhh...jrashh.._

 _Arghhhh...Arghhhh...Arghhhhhhh..._

para shinobi Ame kembali berjatuhan dengan cara yang sama ketika kilatan putih itu menghampiri mereka..

"fufufu kemana sifat sombong kalian!!!"Naruto langsung menghilang kembali ke kerumunan Shinobi Ame.

 _wush...sring...wush ...sringg_

 _crashhh...crashh...jrashhhh_

 _arghhhhh...arghhh..._

Danau itu benar benar sudah menjadi danau darah,para mayat shinobi Ame bergeletakan dengan mati mengenaskan

Jiraiya yang melihat pertarungan Naruto pun shock,bagaimana mungkin seorang bocah membantai ratusan shinobi Ame dengan beringasnya tanpa perasaan seperti manusia tanpa jiwa,Jiraiya masih terpaku dengan kilatan kilatan putih itu.

 _'Apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Hiraishin,kalau begitu siapa yang mengajarkannya'_ batin Jiraiya mengedarkan pandangannya melihat banyak sekali shinobi Ame mati mengenaskan,ada yang mengambang di danau dengan tubuh yang tidak lengkap.

"Sialan kau bocah,kau benar benar akan mati",geram Aoi melihat banyak para rekannya mati mengenaskan.

Dibalik kabut itu kilatan putih masih terus berlanjut seperti tarian angin dengan bergerak kesana kemari.mengikuti ritme lolongan para shinobi Ame.

 _wushh..sring...wushh..sringgg..._

 _crashh...crash...jrashhhh..jrashhh_

 _Arghh...arghhhh..arghhh..._

15 menit kemudian teriakan para shinobi Ame sudah tak terdengar,seketika kembali hening.danau dan sekitarnya semakin mencekam.

 _wush ..sring..tap_

Naruto menyudahi jutsunya dan kembali ke tempat Jiraiya berada,dan menatap Aoi penuh remeh..

"fufufu sekarang giliranmu Manusia payung",Naruto menunjuk Aoi dengan katana nya yang berlumuran darah,bahkan sarung tangannya menjadi berwarna merah,ada cipratan darah di jubahnya menjadikannya Naruto seperti iblis yang haus darah...

"N-naruto",Jiraiya tergagap melihat keadaan Naruto hingga dia lupa dengan ikatan tali yang mengikat tangan dan tubuhnya

"Brengsek kau bocah,kau kira aku takut denganmu!!",geram Aoi melihat Naruto

"dan kau pikir,kau bisa menang melawanku,sudahku katakan jumlah bukan apa apa buatku,fufufu..",Naruto hanya bersedekap dada dengan katana masih dipegang.

"Jangan senang dulu bocah,akulah lawan yang pantas buatmu",dengan emosi Aoi menggertak Naruto ,tapi tak berpengaruh buat Naruto

"ne Ero-sennin,apa kecoa sepertinya bisa menari bersamaku",Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jiraiya..

"Apaan katamu Naruto,barusan kau telah membantai dua ratusan shinobi Ame, oh bukan sepertinya lebih!!",Jiraiya kepalanya berkedut dengan panggilan Naruto

"Hn,sepertinya aku terlalu bersemangat",Naruto masih bersedekap dada

"Woiii bocah pirang,jangan kau acuhkan aku!!!",geram Aoi yang kemarahannya hanya dianggap angin lalu oleh Naruto

"Ternyata bukan hanya marah,kecoa itu bersuara juga,ne Ero-sennin"

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu,Gaki-kusso!!",Jiraiya benar benar dongkol dengan sebutannya Ero-sennin

"Brengsek kalian,kalian telah meremahkanku",Aoi langsung mencabut payungnya dengan menghujamkan kearah Naruto,seketika banyak senbon-senbon melesat ke arah Naruto dan Jiraiya

"oioi Naruto cepat lepas ikatanku",Jiraiya panik banyaknya senbon melesat kearahnya dan Naruto,karna tak sempat ia pun mengeraskan rambutnya menjadi pertahanan.

 **Hari jizo**

sedangkan Naruto masih anteng dengan katana nya,dengan lincah Naruto langsung melompat menangkis semua senbon senbon kearahnya.

 _tringgg...tring...tring..._

Tangkisan katana pada senbon itu berdecing mengiringi gerak Naruto seperti menari.dengan cekatan ia menggerakan keatas,kebawah,kanan kiri

"oi Ero-sennin,kecoa bisa mengamuk juga",lirik Naruto pada gumpalan rambut yang membungkus Jiraiya

"ini semua salahmu Gaki,kau telah membuatnya marah",suara Jiraiya teredam akibat rambut keras yang membungkusnya

seketika senbon senbon itu seperti sudah berhenti

"sekarang kalian mati!!",teriak Aoi yang meloncat kearah Naruto dengan payung di genggamannya

Naruto yang sigap langsung menangkis dengan katana nya,Aoi langsung memutarkan payung nya dan muncul kembali banyak senbon..melesat kearahnya

 **Jouro senbon**

 _srettt...srettttt..sretttt_

senbon senbon itu meluncur bagaikan hujan senbon,Naruto yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dengan tangan merapal segel

 **Suiton Suijinheki**

Seketika terciptalah dari ketiadaan dinding air yang sangat besar menahan serangan hujan senbon,senbon itu pun langsung terhalang dinding air Naruto,Naruto yang bersembunyi di balik dinding air langsung merapal segel kembali..

"hem,kau pikir aku akan kalah dari kecoa sepertimu,air adalah konduksi yang cepat mengantarkan listrik",gumam Naruto melirik Aoi yang berpijak air diatas danau,memang pertarungan mereka diatas air danau.dengan cakra mereka bisa berjalan diatas danau

 **Raiton Jibashi**

seketika dari kedua telapak tangan Naruto muncul petir hijau merambat dan menjalar melalui air dengan melesat cepat kearah Aoi dan langsung mengenainya

Ctret..ctretttt..cretttt..

Arghhhhh..Arghhhh..

Byurrrr...

Karena tak bisa menjaga keseimbangan kakinya,Aoi pun langsung tumbang terhempas kebawah..

"Brengsekkk kau bocahhh",Aoi mengelap darahnya yang dari mulut dan mulai menjaga keseimbangannya diatas air.

"Hn,katanya aku pantas menjadi lawanmu,bahkan aku belum mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhku"ejek Naruto pada Aoi

Aoi pun meloncat kearah Naruto dengan payung mengarah ke bahunya,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya menyeringai.

dengan **Shiroi no ken** nya yang sudah berlapis elemen angin,Naruto menggeser keatas katana nya mengadu dengan payung Aoi.hingga bunyi payung patah terbelah menjadi dua

 _crashhh...prakkk.._

Naruto langsung menendang Aoi dengan dua serangan bahu dan kepala..

 _duagghhh...duaghh ..byurrr_

Aoi kembali kembali terhempas kebawah dengan menahan sakit yang luar biasa,tendangannya benar benar keras..

"Brengsek,kali ini aku akan membunuhmu",geram Aoi sambil mengambil sesuatu di pinggang dengan menggengamnya lalu muncul sinar kekuningan memanjang

 _ctrett..crett_

"Hoi,Ero-sennin kau tau itu benda apa ",tanya Naruto melirik Jiraiya yang ada di belakangnya

"jangan memanggilku begitu bocah,dan kau tau kalau tidak salah itu yang namanya pedang _Raijin no ken_ peninggalan Nidaime Hokage"Jawab Jiraiya yang masih senewen dengan sebutan Naruto,entah sejak kapan ia sudah tak membungkus tubuhnya dengan rambutnya.

"Hn,pedang berelemen raiton ya",gumam Naruto sambil menambah elemen anginnya pada _Shiroi no ken_ hingga benar benar putih tajam mengkilat..

"Kau pikir dengan Mainan itu bisa membuatku menari,udah jangan becanda!!",ucap Naruto meremehkan pedang Aoi

"Cihh,sialannn..mampus kau bocah!!",Aoi langsung menyabetkan _Raijin no ken_ kearah Naruto,segera Naruto langsung salto kebelakang menghindar.

"sepertinya aku harus merusak pedang itu,kau tau Ero-sennin keistimewaan elemen futon",gumam Naruto

"Gaki kau tidak boleh merusaknya,itu warisan Konoha dan lepaskan tali ikatan ini ",Jiraiya masih mendumel frustasi

"aku tidak janji",Naruto langsung berlari kearah Aoi

"Dasarr bocah kamprettt,sialann!!",Jiraiya mulai bertingkah absurd misuh-misuh

Aoi langsung menyambut Naruto dengan menyabetkan Raijin no ken nya,Naruto yang tau arah pedang kuning itu pun mengadunya dengan Shiroi no ken nya..

 _tring...bzet..bzettt.. trakk_

karena berelemen angin katana Naruto unggul ketimbang pedang Aoi,hingga sedikit ada retakan pada Raijin no ken.

"Cihh,sialan kau bocah",Aoi menggeram karena pedangnya retak

"fufufu ..sudahlah jangan bercanda,kalau ingin membunuhku dengan mainan itu",Naruto menyeringai

Aoi yang di ejek pedangnya mainan,benar benar membuatnya emosinya meningkat,hingga ia menyalurkan cakranya pada pedangnya.

 _'heh,sepertinya ia benar-benar marah,di lihat dari sinar raitonnya ia bukanlah shinobi yang kuat,hanya kecoa yang bergantung pada senjata yang di curinya'_ batin Naruto dengan menganalisis pedang Aoi

Naruto meloncat kedepan Aoi dengan bermaksud menendang dengan lututnya,tapi masih bisa di blok Aoi.pedang Raijin itu pun menghujam kebawah,inilah yang diinginkan Naruto dengan gerakan cepat.Naruto langsung menghunuskan katananya ke pundak Aoi hingga pundak itu pun langsung terputus dari tubuhnya...

 _jrashhhhhhh_

 _Arghhhhhhh..._

pundak tangan kanan yang masih menggenggam Raijin no ken pun jatuh ke bawah,sedangkan Aoi masih menjerit karena tangannya putus.Naruto tanpa kelamaan langsung memenggal kepala Aoi dan menebas tubuhnya menjadi cacahan kecil

 _crashhh...crashhhh..crashhh_

seketika tubuh Aoi pun berhamburan diatas air danau,hingga darah kembali mewarnai air danau

"khe,kecoa sepertimu memang pantas mati",Naruto memandang sinis tubuh Aoi yang tercerai berai.ia pun mengambil kepala Aoi dan Raijin no ken memasukannya kedalam scroll gulungan

 _puffft..._

Naruto pun mendekati kearah Jiraiya,memandang sang Gama sennin itu yang masih terikat tali.

"kau terlalu sadis Gaki ",ucap Jiraiya

"Hn,kecoa itu pantas mati",timpal Naruto dengan datar kembali ia memasukan _Shiroi no ken_ ke wadahnya.

"kau kemana Raijin no ken itu",ucap Jiraiya

"Menjadikan salah satu koleksiku",sergas Naruto malas hingga ia pun mengambil kunai

 _sretttt..._

Naruto pun memotong tali yang mengikat Jiraiya

"Kau terlalu lama bocah kamprettt",geram Jiraiya

"Hn''

Jiraiya langsung terjungkal dengan jawaban Naruto,apa apaan jawabannya itu

"Gaki,aku ingin tanya apa kau tadi menggunakan Hiraishin no jutsu",selidik Jiraiya

"apa itu perlu bagimu",Naruto mendudukan diri dipinggir danau

"Katakan saja bocah kamprett!!",berbicara dengan bocah pirang itu membuatnya harus mengontrol emosinya

"Sunshin no jutsu level 5 dengan menambahkan elemen futon",Naruto hanya memandang datar

"i-itu tidak m-mungkin",Jiraiya melototkan matanya,bagaimana bisa seorang bocah??...seakan tak percaya

"kalau ingin tau siapa yang mengajarkannya padaku,aku tak perlu menjawabnya",seakan Naruto bisa menebak apa yang akan Jiraiya katakan _._

 _prokkk...prokkkkk_

sebuah suara mengganggu telinga mereka,Naruto maupun Jiraiya mengalihkan pandanganya..

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 **BERSAMBUN** **G**

 **yo minna chapter yang membosankan bukan**

 **sepertinya chapter depan full fight kayaknya..**

 **_maaf tidak bisa membalas para review dan Reader-san semuanya...**

 **_terima kasih yang sudah sempat mampir ke fanfiction sampah ane..**

 **_kritik dan sarannya para senpai semuanya terima kasih**

 **NB : abaikan Label " C ''**


	8. chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : @ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : T/M (for pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **GENRE :ADVENTUTE,FAMILY**

 **PAIRING : NARUTO x ...**

 **WARNING : GAJE,TYPO,ABAL ,OOC,OC,GARING,semi Cannon**

 **abaikan label"C"**

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _Chapter 8_**

 _prokkk...prokkkk_

sebuah suara mengganggu telinga mereka,Naruto maupun Jiraiya mengalihkan pandanganya..mereka melihat seseorang memakai masker dengan memegang Kusarigama (sabit berantai)di belakangnya shinobi bermuka belang dengan masker menggantung.

"H-Hanzo si Salamder",ucap Jiraiya agak terbata ketika melihat penampakan itu,menyipitkan mata guna apakah ia sungguhan

"Kau kenal dia,Ero-sennin",tanya Naruto yang sikapnya merileks kan tubuhnya habis pertarungan tadi

"Ya bocah,itu orang yang memberikan kami bertiga gelar Legenda Sannin,ketika perang dunia Shinobi kedua,berhati-hatilah dia bukan orang sembarangan'',terang Jiraiya kepada Naruto.

"Hn,seorang pecundang memberikan gelar ke pecundang yang lainya",Naruto bersedekap dada memandang datar kepada mereka

"Oioi,apa yang kau bicarakan Gaki kamprettt..!!",teriak Jiraiya tak terima.

"Hm,untuk seorang bocah ingusan omonganmu lebih pedas dari sebutir cabe,bocah pirang",Hanzo menatap sinis kepada Naruto dan Jiraiya

"Pantas saja semua anak buahku pada mati ,itu ulah mu Jiraiya?",ulang Hanzo dengan Kusarigama ia acungkan pada Jiraiya

"Sepertinya begitu Hanzo-sama",timpal muka belang

"Lebih baik kau diam Kandachi,kalau tak ingin kepalamu terlepas dari tubuhmu!!",ucap Hanzo si Salamander tenang,seketika Kandachi pun langsung menciut.

"ohh,Sepertinya kau salah duga,Gaki ini yang telah menghabisi semua pengikutmu",Jiraiya menunjuk kebelakang tempat Naruto yang tengah bersandar pada salah satu batu besar,sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai

"Hm,tak bisa ku percaya seorang bocah ingusan sepertimu menghabisi semua anak buahku",remeh Hanzo pada Naruto

"Hn,ya..itu hanya sebuah kesenangan ku saja,mereka saja yang lemah,lagian kenapa juga para kecoa seperti kalian bisa mengacau didesa ini",Naruto memandang malas para kecoa yang tak jauh dari jangkuannya.

"Jaga ucapanmu bocah sialan!!",geram si muka belang

"Apalagi ini,kecoa bergambar peta dimukanya",Naruto menunjuk dengan dagunya pada si muka belang

"Sialan,brengsekk kau bocah ingusan",seketika Kandachi langsung menyerang Naruto dengan sigap memukulkan kepalan tangannya..

 _wushhh...tappp .tappp.duakkk_

Naruto yang instingnya sudah terlatih menangkis serangan si muka belang,dengan gerakan menyamping de ngan tendangan sapuannya,Naruto berhasil menendang kepala Kandachi..

 _duakkk byurrrr.._

saking keras tendangannya hingga Kandachi terlempar kedanau..

"Brengsek kau bocah,ku pastikan kau akan benar benar menyesal!",ancam Kandachi yang sudah mulai bangkit kembali dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Naruto.

"fufufu,jangan bercanda!!,simpan ucapan itu untuk dirimu sendiri kecoa!!",tawa remeh Naruto,Naruto hanya bersidekap dada memandang kecoa didepannya..

"Mati kau bocah" Kandachi membuat segel dan mengarahkan jutsunya kearah Naruto

 ** _Suiton Rekku Suigekki_**

 _Slashhh...slashhh.._

Dalam sekejap air danau itu terangkat membentuk panah panah air yang melesat kearah Naruto,tak mau ketinggalan.Naruto hanya memandang remeh dengan menggerakan tangannya dengan melepas segel..

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no jutsu_**

Di dekat Naruto muncul bola bola Angin besar terbentuk dari udara sekitar melesat dengan gesit nya ,bola bola angin perusak itu pun pecah meledak bertubrukan dengan panah panah air,ketika pecah bola Angin itu mengeluarkan angin angin pencabik...

 _slahhh...wushhhh..blarrrrr_

 _pyarrrrr..._

 _Arghh.._

Angin angin pencabik itu langsung mengenai Kandachi terhempas kebawah,Naruto menatap sinis Kandachi dengan tangan bersedekap seperti menandakan Arogan,kecoa tak kan bisa menang melawan predator.

"khe,kecoa belang ternyata hanya omong besar,katanya ingin membunuhku!",Sinis Naruto dengan tangan bersedekap

"Brengsek kau bocah ingusan,kali ini tidak ada kesempatan untukmu!!",Kandachi menggeram merasa direndahkan,kalah dari seorang Naruto bukanlah gayanya

"Apa kau yakin,simpan saja omonganmu untuk dirimu sendiri,kecoa!!",Naruto menyeringai dengan menautkan alisnya saja..

Tak terima diolok-olok seorang bocah kecil ,Kandachi merapal segel..

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 _pofftt_

Asap itu pun memunculkan sebuah raja keong besar berwarna coklat gelap dengan dua tanduk di kanan-kirinya

 _groarrr..._

 _x_

 _x_

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal semacam ini Hanzo,kau dan para pengikutmu menyerang desa kecil yang tak tau apa apa dengan dunia shinobi",ucap Jiraiya tenang

"Banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini Jiraiya,dunia shinobi itu memang kejam dan keras.tapi aku hanya meminjam tempat ini untuk meningkatkan kekuatan ku",Hanzo masih keukeuh dengan keyakinan yang selama ini di anutnya,perdamaian shinobi membutuhkan pengorbanan.

"Meminjam katamu!!,dengan menawan dan menyiksa penduduk desa,itu sama saja kau membuat dendam dan kebencian yang baru.bukannya kau menginginkan kedamaian seperti keyakinanmu sedari dulu",terang Jiraiya dengan sinis

"Kekuatan bukanlah alasan untuk membuat sakit orang lain,tapi justru untuk melindungi itulah yang namanya kekuatan.alasanmu tidak logis Hanzo!!",ulang Jiraiya menekan setiap perkataannya.

"Kau masih saja terlalu naif Jiraiya sama seperti dulu,bukankah kau tau ke lima desa besar memiliki Bijuu untuk menjadikannya sebagai senjata.lalu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh desa-desa kecil disekitar desa besar,tentu saja membuat kami penduduk desa kecil menjadi tersisih karena takut apabila mereka berperang, maka kami juga akan terkena dampaknya",terang panjang lebar Hanzo

"Bukan itu maksud dari pemilik Bijuu desa besar,akan aku jelaskan.dulu Hokage pertama atau aku panggil Hashirama-sama,membagikan kesembilan Bijuu guna menyetarakan kekuataan desa besar agar semua desa besar satu sama lainnya tidak timbul yang namanya iri hati atau kesenjangan kekuatan,dengan begitu Hashirama-sama berharap dari pembagian Bijuu itu tercipta sebuah ikatan antar desa besar atau sebuah Aliansi guna mendukung menciptakan perdamaian dunia Shinobi!!",sergah panjang lebar Jiraiya menatap Hanzo waspada.

"Itu hanyalah impian konyol orang terdahulu Jiraiya,bukan kah kau sudah merasakannya sendiri apa itu yang namanya perang.Banyak yang menjadi korban yang namanya perang,contoh saja Amegakure itu terletak di tengah-tengah antara desa besar,ketika konflik perang bertemu titik tempat yang strategis adalah tengah,Amegakure lah yang paling banyak dirugikan",Hanzo hanzo hanya bersedekap dada guna menunggu jawaban Jiraiya

"dan alasan yang logis untuk aku maupun Amegakure,tentu saja meningkatkan kekuatan militer guna menjaga diri agar sewaktu -waktu konflik terjadi perang,kami bisa menepis kemungkinan dampak kerugian perang menjadi sedikit",lanjut Hanzo

"dan ini yang kau lakukan pada desa pohon genjutsu,melatih para shinobi mu sebagai alat perang dan menyiksa penduduk desa kecil ini sebagai alasan percobaan!!",geram Jiraiya

"Sayangnya kau salah Jiraiya,ada organisasi yang sedang memburu kami atau tepatnya Amegakure sudah tidak aku pegang lagi,kami terusir dari desa kami sendiri.dulu aku pernah membunuh salah satu dari mereka dan mereka pun menuntut balas,maka aku dan semuanya menjadi target mereka",terus terang Hanzo

Seketika Jiraiya pun kaget mendengar omongan Hanzo,Organisasi macam apa yang mampu mengalahkan Hanzo dari singgasananya.

"jadi begitu dan kau meningkatkan kekuatan para shinobimu guna menyerang balik mereka atau tepatnya kau akan mengambil kembali Amegakure!",Anilisis Jiraiya

"Sayangnya dulu iya,tapi sekarang hanya tinggal tumpukan mayat",lugas Hanzo memperhatikan banyaknya para shinobinya mati dengan mengenaskan.

"hm,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya",Jiraya menatap intens manusia bermasker itu

"Tentu saja menyusun ulang dari awal sekalipun dari nol",tegas Hanzo

"Aku tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi,berarti kau akan mengincar desa lain lagi dan memaksa penduduknya menjadi shinobi yang kau latih.tapi jika mereka menolak,kau tak segan segan menyiksanya ataupun membunuhnya,begitu bukan?",tebak Jiraiya

"Hahaha,kau memang penuh perhitungan Jiraiya masih sama seperti dulu,tapi sekarang kau hanya sendiri tanpa kedua rekanmu itu,bagaimana kalau kita bereuni berdua saj?!",Hanzo langsung melemparkan Kusarigamanya(sabit berantai) ke arah Jiraiya .

Dengan penuh perhitungan Jiraiya langsung meloncat ke kiri-kanan,ketika Kusarigama hampir mencapainya..

 _trakkkk...jlebbb_

Sabit itu menancap ditanah,dengan sekali tarikan sabit itu kembali ke arah Hanzo dengan sekali sentak pada rantainya.Jiraiya langsung mengeluarkan kunai guna menangkis atau pun perlindungan diri.

Kembali Hanzo menghujamkan sabitnya dengan dirinya melompat keatas guna menjadikan serangan dadakan,Jiraiya tak mau kalah dirinya tau gaya bertarung Hanzo maka dia pun melakukan gulingan kearah samping,menghindari cidera yang akan diterima bila sabit itu mengenainya.

 _tranggg...trangg...tranggg.._

bunyi dentingan logam berbeda bentuk itu masih terus terjadi,Jiraiya menyabetkan Kunai kearah bawah Hanzo dengan mudah Hanzo menjadikan rantainya tameng dengan posisi mendatar..

 _trakkk..._

Jiraiya masih berpikir keras,bertarung dengan Hanzo sama saja bunuh diri,bila kunainya menancap pada tubuh Hanzo maka racun yang ada di tubuh Hanzo akan menyebar keluar.

Jiraiya tau dulu ia dengan kedua rekannya (Tsunade,Orochimaru) pernah bertarung dengan Hanzo,dari situlah pengalamannya didapat ketika sekarang berhadapan kembali,tapi sekarang ia harus berpikir keras bagaimana mengatasinya.kalau dulu ada Tsunade sang ninja Medis jadi tau akan kelemahan racun itu,sekarang ia sendirian..

 _x_

 _x_

 _groarrr.._

"Mainan apalagi itu kroco(tutut) kok pakai tanduk?!",ejek Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tenangnya.

"bocah ingusan sialan ini raja keong!!",muka belang menunjuk -nunjuk pijakannya yang ternyata adalah raja keong dan dirinya berdiri diatasnya.

"Hahahaha,yakin dia bisa menari",Naruto tertawa kerasnya.

"Apanya yang lucu ,hah",geram Kandachi hewan Kuchiyosenya diejek

"Kecoa belang nangkring Kroco itu sungguh membuatku ingin muntah,hahaha",Naruto masih saja tertawa

Kandachi yang masih marah langsung saja merapal segel..

 ** _Makigai Ho_**

keluar banyak jarum jarum keras meluncur ke arah Naruto,dengan pijakan diatas air Naruto langsung menyapu dengan _Shiroi no ken_ nya,dengan sekali loncatan sana sini jarum jarum keras itu pun ditangkis

 _slashhhhhh...slashhhhh.._

 _tring...tring...tring..._

Naruto yang masih berada diudara langsung membuat handseal,memberikan serangan kejutan setelah ia menangkis jutsu Kandachi

 **Fuuton Shinkuha**

Muncul pedang pedang angin dari segala arah dan raja keong itu sebagai targetnya,dengan kecepatan melesat dan tak terduga ratusan pedang angin itu menghujam Keong besar itu

 _srahhh...srahhhhh..srahhhh.srahhhh_

 _blarrrrrrrr..blarrrrrrrrrr_

Jutsu dadakan Naruto itu pun telak mengenai keong besar itu sekaligus si muka belang dengan keadaan terluka muka bela kembali berdiri walapun tertatih

"cihh,kau benar benar membuatku marah bocah,ughh",Kandachi menatap nyalang Naruto dengan beberapa kali ia mengusap darah yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayolah,katanya mau membuatku menari",remeh Naruto menatap sinis

 ** _Makigai ben_**

Naruto yang bersedekap dada di kejutkan dengan serangan kandachi,ia rupanya mengeluarkan lidah panjang yang mengarah ke Naruto,bagikan cambuk lidah panjang itu pun menyerang Naruto

 _ctar...ctarr_

tidak mau tercambuki Naruto meloncat keatas ,lidah panjang itu pun mengikutinya.dengan cepat Naruto menendang lidah panjang itu,tapi naas si muka belang mengeluarkan lagi lidah panjangnya bukan hanya satu tapi lima

 _ctarr...ctarrrr..ctarrrrr_

Naruto yang masih diudara,terliliti 2 lidah panjang karena mendadak muncul dari bawah air,sekali hentakan Naruto pun terhembas kebawah air.dengan 3 lidah panjangnya yang lain pun mencambuki Naruto yang masih mengambang diatas air

"bagaimana bocah,apa kau senang sekarang",remeh si muka belang.

"Simpan saja untuk dirimu nanti",ucap Naruto yang masih terliliti

 _ctarrr..ctarrrr_

kondisi Naruto saat ini masih mengambang diatas air dengan dililiti 2 lidah panjang,Naruto pun mencabut _Shiroi no ken_ nya

 _sretttt_

 ** _Fuuton Shinkujin_**

dengan melapisi element angin,katana Naruto pun semakin menajam berubah warna keputihan,dengan gerakan cepat Naruto pun memotong motong para lidah panjang itu

 _jrashhhh jrashhhhhhh jrashhhh..._

lidah panjang itu pun berhamburan kesegala arah,Naruto yang sudah kembali berdiri hanya tersenyum.dengan katana di tangan kanannya disilangkan didepan dada,Naruto merapal segel

 **Sunshin no jutsu**

 _sring..._

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan putih,mendadak ia muncul diatas muka belang dengan lutut mengarah kepala

"Uzumaki"Naruto langsung menendang kepala Kandachi hingga terhempas ke bawah,dengan keaadan masih melayang Kandachi dikejutkan lagi kilatan putih dari bawah

 _duakk..duagghh_

"Rendan"kilatan putih Naruto langsung melakukan tendakan tiga combo dengan tumit mengarah kepala

 _duaghhhh...duakhhhh..duaghhh...byurrrr_

 _ohok.._

Kandachi yang masih mengambang diatas air dengan penuh luka memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya ,ia benar benar dibuat malu oleh bocah ingusan,Naruto hanya menatap remeh dengan kondisi muka belang

"Khe,sampah sepertimu tidak layak disebut shinobi",bocah pirang itu asyik meremehkan lawannya

"s-sialan k-kau b-bocah,ohok",Kandachi memuntahkan darah lagi dengan tangan menapak air danau.

 ** _Suiton Genjutsu Mugen maro_**

perlahan lahan muncul kabut dari raja keong yang menyeburkan kabut semakin banyak dengan dibarengi air yang keluar...hingga keadaan sekitar pun semakin terang Naruto terperangkap dalam jeratan gumpalan es,dan dunianya berganti menjadi hujan salju yang semakin menebal.menjadikan Naruto terkekang bongkahan besar batu es.

 _x_

 _x_

Jiraiya masih bersiaga dengan kunai digenggamannya,sebuah sabit melayang diatas kepalanya,tanpa ragu ia pun melayangkan tubuhnya dengan meloncat kunai itu pun kembali menangkis

 _trang..trang..._

"sepertinya bocah ingusan itu lumayan juga",walaupun masing bertarung dengan Jiraiya,Hanzo masih sempat melirik pertarungan Naruto

"Konoha memiliki banyak anak yang berbakat,termasuk dia",Jiraiya kembali meloncat kesamping Hanzo guna melakukan tebasan menyilang

"Hm,terlalu mudah jiraiya,apakah dia muridmu",ucap Hanzo dengkat mencondongkan tubuh kebelakang.

"Asal kau tau Naruto bukan muridku,bahkan ia belum menjadi Gennin saat ini",ucap Jiraiya sedikit bangga,Konoha memiliki banyak calon shinobi berbakat di setiap generasinya.

"Apa maksudmu,dengan mengalahkan semua shinobi ku dia bukan Gennin",Hanzo memutarkan sabitnya dengan panjang lintasan,rantainya langsung terulur mengarah ke Jiraiya

"Hanya murid Akademi!!.",Jiraiya menendang sabit itu dari arah samping

 _wushhh...duaghhh jlebbb_

Sabit itu menancap ditanah,dengan sekali ditarik rantainya sabit itu kembali ketangan Hanzo,karna mulai bosan Jiraiya merapal segel

 **K _aton Karyu Endan_**

muncul kepala Naga api besar mengarah ke Hanzo dengan cepatnya,tak menyianyiakan kesempatan Hanzo yang masih dipinggiran Danau iapun merapal segel

 ** _Suiton Teppaudama no jutsu_**

munculah bola peluru air besar mengarah ke kepala naga api milik Jiraiya hingga ..

 _blarrrrrr...Nyessss_

kedua jutsu itu pun bertabrakan hingga menjadi uap,membuat jarak pandang semakin sulit karena sudah berkabut ditambah uap air.

Jiraiya hanya mewaspadai serangan berikutnya yang Hanzo siap lancarkan.

 _x_

 _x_

Naruto yang kini masih terperangkap dalam dunia genjutsu Kandachi hanya menyeringai,walaupun dirinya terkekang didalam bongkahan batu es besar yang di selimuti salju

 _'jadi ini genjutsu,genjutsu yang sangat menyedihkan'_ batin Naruto yang menyeringai

"Kau sudah terperangkap genjutsuku bocah,asal kau tau genjutsu ini genjutsu yang paling hebat,jadi kau akan lebih mudah akan ku bunuh",ucap Kandachi yang tiba tiba muncul didepan Naruto dengan tampang jeleknya,menurut Naruto

"Apa kau yakin,bagiku genjutsu mu sangat..sangat...sangat menyedihkan",ucap Naruto menyeringai,tubuhnya masih dikekang es

"cihh,sialan kau bocah",ucap Kandachi yang tepat didepannya

"fufufufu..akan aku tunjukan genjutsu yang sesungguhnya",mata Naruto terpejam lalu membukanya terlihat mata Sharingan tiga tomoe menyala merah siap menyebar teror

"K-kau U-uchiha b-bocah",ucap gagap Kandachi shock melihat perubahan mata Naruto

"fufufu"

mata Sharingan tiga tomoe Naruto berputar dengan cepat seakan akan menarik Kandachi ke Neraka

 ** _Magen Kyo Tenchi ten_**

seketika dunia genjutsu berubah,Kandachi seperti di jepit lahar berapi sangat panas dan lalu di hujani meteor berapi

 _Arghhhhhhh..._

Jeritan Kandachi seolah olah mengiringi Shinigami yang ingin menyabut nyawanya..kembali dia dihujani meteor berapi dan berulang ulang

"fufufu sudah kukatakan genjutsumu itu sangat menyedihkan",ucap Naruto yang berdiri didepan muka belang

Didunia nyata Kandachi berteriak teriak kesakitan,saat ini dirinya masih meringkuk diatas raja keong

"fufufu kecoa belang yang malang",ucap Naruto yang langsung melompat keatas dengan tangan kanan membawa bola spiral berwarna hitam bercincin tiga..

 ** _DAI RASENRINGU_**

 _Duaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

tubuh muka belang hancur lebur bersama raja keongnya,bahkan danau langsung menjadi kering akibat tekanan jutsu Naruto,airnya terangkat,tekanan anginnya menghancurkan pepohon sekitarnya dan menciptakan kawah besar

 _Tapp_

Naruto langsung meloncat kebawah sekarang ini keadaan benar hancur berantakan,bahkan pertarungan Hanzo dan Jiraiya terganggu karena dampak jutsu Naruto

"Aku tak mengira efeknya akan separah ini,kalau dibayangkan mungkin dengan jutsu ini Konoha akan hancur dengan sekali jutsu",gumam Naruto,jutsu rank-S walau belum sempurna dampaknya luar biasa

Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di lereng kawah hasil jutsunya,guna mengisi kembali cakranya,jutsu yang menyerap banyak cakra

"benar benar menguras cakra"gumam Naruto yang nafasnya kembang kempis

 _x_

 _x_

 _Duarrrr..._

suara ledakan besar,angin yang berhembus kencang dan tanah yang bergemuruh bahkan pepohonan berhamburan tercabut dari akarnya bertumbangan dalam radius 1km,membuat Jiraiya panik..dan Hanzo pun sama ikut terhempas karena Angin yang sangat kencang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi",gumam lirih Hanzo,dia menancapkan sabitnya dan rantainya sebagai pegangan agar tak terlalu terbawa arus angin

Dan Jiraiya pun sama melindungi dirinya dengan rambut putihnya membungkus

"Apa ini ulah Naruto,tapi kalau dipikir sepertinya tidak mungkin",lirih Jiraiya suaranya teredam rambut.

Ketika getaran gemuruh itu berhenti,keduanya dikagetkan dengan keadaan sekitar rusak parah porak poranda,mereka pikir seperti terkena serangan Bijuudama..

 _'seperti terkena serangan Bijuudama,ahh tidak ini lebih",_ batin Jiraiya mengedarkan segala arah pandangannya

"khe,aku pikir bocah itu sudah mati",ucap Hanzo dengan tenang menatap Jiraiya.

"Hm,belum tentu mungkin saja temanmu itu yang sudah menjadi daging cincang",sanggah Jiraiya,walaupun dirinya mengenal Naruto tadi pagi ,ia yakin bocah itu bisa menjaga dirinya.apalagi yang Jiraiya tau Naruto gila pertarungan,bagaimana pun dia sudah melihat pertarungannya.

 ** _Raiton Moguro Raisen Shibari_**

Hanzo menapakkan tangannya ke tanah,dari kedua tangannya itulah memancarkan petir dan merambatkan ketanah membentuk tali petir yang menjalar melesat dengan cepatnya meenuju Jiraiya,seakan Jiraiya melompat lompat dengan lincahnya ke atas

 _srittt...srittttt.._

tali tali petir itu seakan akan mengikat Jiraiya,dengan gerakan salto keatas dengan membungkus dirinya dengan rambut peraknya

 ** _Hari Jizo_**

petir petir itu hanya mengenai rambut Jiraiya yang telah mengeras,Jiraiya pun mengerahkan serangan balasan.

 ** _Hari Jigoku_**

Rambut yang mengeras itu pun seketika memanjang kaku seperti kawat melesat cepat ke arah Hanzo,dengan melompat lompat kecil untuk menghindar..

 _wushh...wushhh.._

Hanzo hanya menyipitkan mata,seolah membaca jarak serangan rambut Jiraiya yang telah menjadi senbon,melompat keatas bukanlah jaminan Jiraiya memunculkan kembali rambutnya guna menambah serangannya.

tepat ketika Hanzo ingin mendarat,dari dalam tanah muncul rambut Jiraiya langsung membelit kaki kirinya dengan menariknya cepat hingga Hanzo membentur tanah dengan kerasnya ..

 _Blummm..._

seketika Hanzo terkapar ditanah dengan tubuh lusuh penuh debu karena hempasan tubuhnya.

"Lumayan Jiraiya...lumayan,tapi cukup sudah main mainnya!!",Hanzo membenarkan kembali maskernya sedikit tergeser dari mukanya,ia pun merapal segel dan dari ujung masker babinya keluar gas yang sangat banyak dan menyebar hingga meluas...

 **Katon Kosumi Enbu**

 _Ctrikkk..._

Jiraiya membelalakkan matanya,rupanya Hanzo tidak main-main.Jiraiya tau jutsu itu,gas peledak dengan jangkuan yang sangat luas dan tak ada habisnya,ia berpikir percuma membuat dinding dari elemen _Doton_ nya karena serangannya bukan membakar saja tapi ledakan..

 _ctrik...wushh blarrrrrr_

 ** _Doton Moguragakure no jutsu_**

ctrikk...wushh..blarr...wushh..blarrrr

Hingga serangan itu pun berhenti,jutsu yang mempunyai masa serangan selama 5 menit.Untungnya Jiraiya bisa berpikir dengan cepat tanpa berlama lama,ia pun menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam tanah atau menyatu dengan tanah.

"Hampir saja",gumam Jiraiya kembali muncul kepermukaan dengan mengelap keringat didahinya.

Hanzo yang melihat Jiraiya hanya tersenyum sinis dibalik masker babinya,tanpa pikir panjang dia pun merapal segel kembali.

 ** _Suiton Shuusoku_**

tanah yang dipijak Hanzo dan Jiraiya pun seketika retak,dari retakan-retakan itu muncul semburan air hingga derasnya [mirip air mancur] membumbung tinggi keatas,lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah danau kecil.

"Hanzo benar benar tidak memberiku kesempatan menyerang"gumam Jiraiya

Hanzo yang sedang diatas danau mengendalikannya membentuk tinju kepalan tangan air dan melesat kearah Jiraya,sadar dirinya akan diserang Jiraya pun meloncat keatas guna menghindari kepalan tangan air itu yang sudah mengeras seperti baja.

 _wushhh...blarrrrr.._

tinjuan tangan air itu hanya mengenai tanah,kembali Hanzo mengendalikan airnya kini muncul tiga kepalan air lainnya membabi buta menyerang Jiraiya.Jiraiya langsung bergulir kesamping..

 _wushhhh...blarrr...blarrr..blarrr_

tinjuan air itu hanya mengenai tanah dan membentuk kawah kawah kecil,Jiraiya masih berpikir agar dapat lolos dari jutsu Hanzo.

 _'benar benar tidak memberiku kesempatan'_ batin Jiraiya ketika matanya mengikuti arah banyaknya kepalan air

 _wushhh...wushhh...blarrrr brakk_

Jiraiya sedikit terhempas terkena satu dari kepalan tangan air,dalam keadaan terduduk ia mengelap sedikit noda darah di bibirnya.dari atas Jiraiya dikejutkan lagi banyaknya kepalan tangan air menuju dirinya,dengan tenang Jiraiya merapal segel...

 _wushhhh...wussshhhhh..wushhh_

 ** _Doton Yomi Noma_**

 _blarrrr...blarrrrrrrr_

sebelum terjadi serangan Jiraiya membuat lumpur hisap dengan tanah disekitarnya sehingga mengganggu konstrentrasi Hanzo.

Hanzo yang kehilangan keseimbangan karena danau buatannya terhisap lumpur,ia pun oleng dan dimanfaatkan Jiraiya dengan meloncat kearah Hanzo dengan bola berwarna biru ditangannya

 **Rasengan**

 _Duarrrrrr..._

Hanzo pun langsung terhempas dan berguling guling diatas tanah dengan merelakan bahunya,Hanzo pun berdiri kembali dengan bantuan sabitnya sebagai pegangan.

"Permainan sesungguhnya baru dimulai,Jiraiya",Hanzo tersenyum tipis dibalik topengnya,merapal segel dan menghentakan tangannya ketanah

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu Salamander_**

 _poft_

didepan Hanzo muncul kadal beracun.meloncat keatas Hanzo memandang Jiraiya dengan tenangnya,tangan bersedekap seolah ia adalah predator

"mari kita lakukan seperti dulu ",gumam Hanzo suaranya teredam masker babi

Jiraya hanya tenang tak gentar sedikit pun,tanpa banyak kata Jiraiya pun memanggil Kuchiyose kataknya..

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu Gamabunta,Gamaken_**

 _poft..poft.._

sekejap disamping kiri kanan Jiraiya muncul dua kodok besar berbeda warna,warna merah dan ungu.

"Sepertinya penting hingga kau memanggilku,Jiraiya?",ucap kodok berwarna ungu ramah kepada Jiraiya.bila dibandingkan dengan Gamabunta,Gamaken jauh lebih ramah

"Ya,hanya mengulang masa lalu",ucap Jiraiya kini berdiri diatas Gamaken

"Dari dulu,ingin sekali aku melumat kadal brengsek itu!!",geram Gamabunta,dulu memang ia berpartner dengan Jiraiya melawan kadal busuk itu dalam pertempuran Legenda Sannin,jadi ini pertemuannya yang kedua.

Hanzo memandang remeh lawan yang didepannya,dulu ia memang unggul tapi sekarang entahlah...

Hanzo memerintahkan Salamandernya bergerak kedepan dengan lidah menjulur julur siap menebar racunnya

"Ingat Bunta,jangan sampai terkena lidahnya",

"Tak perlu diingatkan Jiraiya,aku sudah tau",gerutu bos kodok itu

Salamander itu pun membuka mulutnya lebar-ebar,perlahan seperti asap keluar dari mulutnya dan Hanzo pun merapal segel..

"Bunta sepertinya dia akan melakukan serangan kombinasi seperti dulu",Kaget Jiraiya

"Katsuyu tidak ada disini,jadi berhati hatilah,tak ada penawar racun apalagi ninja medis",Gamabunta melirik Jiraiya yang sedang diatas kepala Gamaken

Hanzo bersamaan Salamendernya mengeluarkan gas dan asap,kombinasi yang mengerikan begitulah pikir Gamabunta

 ** _Katon Doku Kosumi Enbu_**

 _ctrikk..._

 _wushhhhh... blarrrrrrrrr..._

seketika keadaan menjadi gelap gulita akibat bercampurnya racun dan gas peledak api...namun sebelum menyebar racun itu sebuah kilatan putih datang

 _sring..._

 ** _Fuuton Atsugai_**

 _wushhhhhhhhhh... wushhhhhhhhhhh slarppppp.._

muncul badai angin besar menghempaskan racun yang akan menyebar dan membuat serangan kombinasi Hanzo langsung lenyap tersapu Badai angin,bahkan Hanzo dan Kuchiyosenya terseret kebelakang kuatnya hempasan angin itu

 _tap_

seseorang muncul didekat Jiraiya dengan tangan bersedekap.

"Kau muncul disaat yang tepat,bocah",gumam Jiraiya melirikkan matanya

"Hn"

"Siapa dia,Jiraiya?",tanya Gamabunta

"Salah satu calon Shinobi Konoha yang berbakat",jawab Jiraiya

"terlanjur berbakat",koreksi Naruto dengan menyeringai

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _KONOHA_**

 _tokk..tokk_

Pintu diketuk dari luar menandakan seseorang meminta ijin masuk,sedang yang didalam menautkan alis

"Masuk",ucap seorang Kage bersurai pirang yang tengah membenahi seluruh berkasnya,lalu masuklah seorang shinobi dengan tanda hidung ada codetan melintang.

"Oh Iruka,ada apa?",tanya Hokage pirang itu.

"Maaf sebelumnya Hokage-sama,aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasikan kebenaran ini",Iruka menyodorkan sebuah berkas ke Hokage pirang itu

"Maksudnya apa ini?,bisa anda jelaskan Sandaime",Minato membaca sekilas berkas yang diterima dari Iruka dan disana ada stempel nama Sandaime.

Hiruzen yang gelarnya disebut seseorang,menolehkan wajah tuanya ke Hokage pirang sekilas menautkan alis

"Kenapa Iruka,sepertinya sangat penting?",Hiruzen menghembuskan asap cerutunya dengan pandangan keheranan melihat sensei akademi itu.

"Maaf Sandaime-sama,kebenaran Naruto-kun yang keluar desa dan surat izin itu melegalitaskan izinnya,dengan stempel tertanda nama anda berarti itu juga mengaitkan anda.maaf sebelumnya,aku hanya ingin memastikan saja",ucap Iruka kikuk dan khawatir,khawatir terhadap Naruto.bagaimanapun Naruto sudah dianggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Ya aku yang memberikan izin,tak perlu sekhawatir itu Iruka,dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri",Hiruzen menampakkan wajah tenangnya

"Kenapa anda tidak memberitau ku,Sandaime?",Minato menyela pembicaraan mereka

"Buat apa?,toh itu juga tidak ada gunanya",tukas Hiruzen seolah tidak peduli dengan Minato membahas cucu angkatnya

"Maksud anda apa?,bagaimana pun bocah itu masih warga Konoha?.harusnya setiap warga konoha kalau keluar desa, harus minta ijin pada Hokagenya,baik Shinobi maupun sipil!!.",Minato sedikit geram.

"Tak perlu sesibuk itu Minato,mengurusi cucuku.Anggap saja itu seperti hari hari biasanya",pelan Hiruzen dengan kalem

"Sebagai Hokage,aku berhak tau apa yang dilakukan warganya?sebagai Hokage aku juga bertanggung jawab atas keselamatan warganya",Kesal Minato atas tanggapan Hiruzen

"Kau mengatakan dirimu sebagai Hokage,dan kau bisa berujar sebagai tanggung jawab Hokage,terkadang aku sangsi arti kata tanggung jawab",Hiruzen menyindir Minato

"dan kau tak perlu repot repot mengurusi cucuku,saat ini mungkin dia sedang menjernihkan pikirannya",Sambung Hiruzen kembali memandang luaran Konoha.

"maksud anda apa dengan menjernihkan pikiran?",Minato kembali beringsut kesandaran kursinya

"tak perlu kau tau,Kushina bisa pingsan selama sebulan,bocah itu sudah tau siapa dirinya!",kembali Minato dibuat terkejut atas ungkapan Hiruzen

"Sekarang apa kau tau tentang arti kata TANGGUNG JAWAB!!",sambung Hiruzen penuh penekanan

Iruka yang melihat itu hanya diam mencerna perdebatan si mantan Hokage dan Hokage sekarang.

' _sebenarnya apa yang mereka bahas,ini membuatku bingung'_ batin Iruka menggarukan kepalanya,terlalu pusing di pikirkan.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Hanzo kembali merangsek kedepan bersama Salamandernya,ketika dia dikejutkan serangan dadakan Naruto..

"Kheh,ternyata kau masih hidup bocah ingusan",Hanzo menatap Naruto yang kini disamping Jiraiya diatas kepala Gamaken

"Hn,tak perlu sekaget gitu",Naruto menyeringai dengan bersedakap dada

"Melawan sekelompok kecoa tak perlu berlama lama",sambung Naruto dengan menarik Shiroi no ken nya

 ** _Fuuton Shinkujin_**

Naruto kembali mengaliri katananya dengan elemen angin dengan sigap ingin menebas Hanzo,ketika mau melompat kedepan Jiraiya langsung menarik jubah Naruto.

"Sebentar Gaki!!,perlu kau tau,tubuh Hanzo mengandung racun kalau pun,kalau pun ia terkena sabetan senjata tajam maka racun itu akan menyebar",Jiraiya mengingatkan Naruto

"Jadi begitu,apa kau punya rencana Ero-sennin?",lirik Naruto kebelakang

"Aku akan melakukan serangan kombinasi dengan para katak",terang Jiraiya dengan melihat kedepan dimana Hanzo maju mendekat

"Hn"

"Ayo Gamabunta berikan aku minyak",Jiraiya merapal segel,sedangkan Gamaken siap dengan tongkat bercabangnya yang penuh duri dan perisai berbentuk piring.

"Tak perlu sungkan Jiraiya",Gamabunta siap dengan membuka mulutnya

Gamabunta langsung menyeburkan minyak gamanya kedepan,ketika melihat Hanzo bersama Salamandernya. lalu Jiraiya menyemburkan api dalam jangkuan luas...

 ** _Katon Gamayu endan_**

Hanzo bersama Salamandernya melompat,tapi tetap saja jangkuan minyak Gama terlalu menyebar..

 _Wushhhhhh...blarrrrrrr..._

Serangan gabungan itu pun tepat sasaran hingga Hanzo bersama Kuchiyosenya terbakar,tentu saja itu membuat Jiraya sedikit tersenyum.

"itu terlalu lamban Jiraiya",Hanzo keluar dari mulut Salamandernya.ketika serangan itu terjadi,rupanya Salamander memasukan Hanzo kedalam mulut,membuat mereka sedikit kecewa

"bukankah kau tau Salamander terkenal dengan ketebalan kulitnya,apapun serangan itu tak berpengaruh",tambah Hanzo yang mulai berdiri depan Salamander

Naruto menyipitkan matanya,dengan tenang ia sedang berpikir,bagaimana cara menyerang yang tepat.

 _'Kalau pun serangan Katon tidak bisa,maka Taijutsulah ataupun serangan jarak dekat'_ batin Naruto mulai menganalisis

Dengan cepat Naruto melompat kedepan dengan menyabetkan katananya,ia sudah tak peduli racun apapun itu,dirinya harus menang.

 _tringggg...tringg.._

Hanzo menangkis sabetan Naruto,dengan gerakan melingkar ia lemparkan rantai sabitnya guna menjangkau Naruto,tapi Naruto malah menendang rantai itu hingga membentur ketanah

 _plarrr.._

"Lumayan juga kau bocah",ucap Hanzo kembali menyentak rantainya

"Hn",Naruto membentuk segel tangan dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan melompat

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no jutsu_**

 _wushhh...wushhhhhh..._

melesatlah bola bola angin besar menuju Hanzo dan Salamander,Naruto yang melihat itu pun menyeringai apa yang akan dilakukannya..

 _Blarrrrrrrr...blarrrrrrr...blarrrrrr_

 _crashhh...crashhh..._

Kembali Hanzo dilindungi Salamandernya ,dengan menjadikan tubuh Salamander perisai,membuat Naruto menyipitkan mata

"Percuma bocah",Hanzo langsung melompat keatas Salamandernya dengan berlari ke arah Naruto

 _'Tak ku kira kulit kadal itu benar benar tebal dan juga kuat,apakah itu kelebihannya kadal Salamander itu'_ batin Naruto berspekulasi,hingga tak sadar Kadal itu menyeruduk dari dalam tanah membuat Naruto terhempas kebelakang membentur tanah..

 _blammm...brakk_

Naruto kembali berdiri dengan sedikit mengelap lukanya.

"Kau tak apa apa,Gaki",Jiraiya mendekat kearah Naruto

"Hanya lengah sedikit",Naruto yang kembali menyarungkan katananya

Gamabunta melancarkan serangan dengan menebas nebaskan tanto besarnya ke arah Salamander,dari atas Gamaken meloncat langsung menimpa Salamander

 _Blarrrrrr..._

tercipta kawah kecil hasil dari serangan Gamaken,Salamder kembali bangkit dengan Hanzo diatasnya,kembali Salamander menyemburkan apinya yang berjumlah menyebar kearah Naruto dan Jiraiya,dengan cepat Naruto dan Jiraiya merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki_**

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki_**

Dari ketiadaan Naruto membuat dinding air,Jiraiya dengan elemen Dotonnya,hingga membuat Jiraiya shock bukankah disini tidak ada air danau.tapi biarlah nanti saja,ia akan meminta penjelasannya

 _wushhhhh...blarrrrr...nyessssss_

Semburan api itu terhalang dinding air dan dinding tanah hingga menciptakan uap,karena api bertemu air..

Gamaken dan Gamabunta tak menyia nyiakan kesempatan ini,dengan loncatan menyilang yang dilakukan dua kodok itu,Gamaken menghantamkan perisainya,Gamabunta menendang kadal itu hingga cipta serangan kombinasi membuat kadal itu terpelanting ketanah dan berguling-guling..

 _blammmmm...duaghhh...brak..brakkk_

kadal itu benar benar terkapar sekarang,Hingga Jiraiya tersenyum puas hasil kerja para Kuchiyosenya

"Bagus Bunta,Ken",Puji Jiraiya yang sekarang berada diatas Gamabunta,sedangkan Naruto masih dibawah memikirkan cara mengalahkannya..

"oi kakek mesum apa kau bisa membuat Kekkai dalam lingkup cukup luas",saran Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Gaki,tentu saja bisa ",Jiraiya sewot atas sebutannya

"Buatkan saja,aku punya sedikit ide",ucap datar Naruto

Dengan terpaksa Jiraiya membuka scroll gulungannya mulai merapal segel tangan

 ** _Fuin Kekkai Tengai Hojin_**

perlahan lahan terciptalah pelindung barir berbentuk kubah lingkaran yang lumayan luas,Jiraya tengah berkonsentrasi mengeluarkan cakra guna menyeimbangkannya hingga kemudian sempurna.

Kekkai itu mengurung mereka Naruto,Jiraiya ,Gamabunta,Gamaken,dan lawannya Hanzo bersama Salamandernya.

"sebenarnya buat apa bocah,kau menyuruhku membuat Kekkai",Jiraiya meminta penjelasan.

"apa kau tidak melihat,dengan ini kita bebas bertarung,dan pakailah ini",Naruto menunjuk kebelakang tepatnya diluar kekkai,dimana penduduk desa ternyata sudah bebas.

"Masker babi,dan sepertinya Tanashi berhasil membebaskan mereka",Jiraiya menerima barang sodoran Naruto dan melirik di luar Kekkai

"dan maksudmu aku membuat kekkai ini,jika sewaktu waktu Hanzo menggunakan racun maka tidak akan menyebar dan mengenai penduduk desa.dan darimana kau mendapatkam barang ini",ulang Jiraiya

"tepat sekali,Masker itu aku dapatkan dari kecoa kecoa itu sebelum akau membunuhnya",jawab Naruto datar dengan memakai masker babi

kedua orang orang itu pun memakai masker seperti punya Hanzo.Naruto dan Jiraiya langsung meloncat bersamaan menuju Hanzo,sedangkan Gamaken dan Gamabunta menghadapi Kadal Salamander itu.

 ** _Fuuton shinkujin_**

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Chidorigatana_**

Naruto mengalirkan Chidorinya ke katananya dan melapisi kunainya dengan elemen angin,kunai ditangan kiri katana ditangan kanan.rupanya Naruto akan bertarung habis habisan.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya geleng kepala,"Dasar maniak bertarung",.Naruto langsung menebaskan senjatanya kearah Hanzo,dibelakang Jiraiya siap dengan kunainya dengan sekali lompatan Hanzo memblok serangan Naruto,Jiraiya menghujamkan kunainya hingga sedikit menggores lengan Hanzo.

Naruto yang melihat Hanzo memutar mutar sabitnya,memiringkan tubuhnya guna mencari celah dengan katana terlapisi chidori ,Naruto menyabetkan katananya ke ujung rantai Hanzo dan mengenainya.

 _tring...trakkkk_

rantai sabit Hanzo putus,dengan kesempatan ini pun di manfaatkan Jiraya memajukan tubuhnya menjulurkan kunainya,namun tertahan sabit Hanzo,Naruto yang melihat itu langsung merangsek menebaskan katana nya mengadu sabit Hanzo yang masih menahan kunai Jiraiya.

 _trakkk...pyar.._

sabit Hanzo terpotong menjadi dua,Jiraiya mendorong Hanzo kemudian melakukan tendangan memutar...

 _duagh...duagh...brakk_

Hanzo langsung terhempas kebelakang membentur tanah,dengan memegangi luka Hanzo mencoba kembali berdiri dengan tangan lebam lebamnya.

"lumayan Jiraiya dan kau bocah ingusan kau akan menerima akibatnya",geram Hanzo yang sabit andalan nya dipatahkan Naruto

"Hanya kebetulan",jiraiya menyahut

"Masih bisa menari,he",Naruto malah menyeringai

 _brakkk..._

dari arah belakang Naruto dan Jiraya dikejutkan dengan kadal yang mencoba menerkam mereka,Naruto yang tidak siap terpelanting akibat pukulan Salamander hingga terguling guling

"Naruto!!!" Jiraiya shock melihat Naruto

 _ughh..._

Naruto memegangi dadanya yang sangat sakit,namun dia dikejutkan kembali dengan semburan api,tak tau harus bagaimana Naruto yang masih terduduk lemas

 _Blarrrrrrrrrr..._

api itu terus menyebur kearah Naruto,Jiraiya yang tidak sempat menolong Naruto hanya memandangnya dengan mata sulit diartikan.

Salamander masih terus menyemburkan apinya hingga jeda itupun berhenti dengan Hanzo diatas kepalanya

"Sekarang sudah tamat riwayatmu,bocah ingusan",Hanzo memandang sekitar yang penuh asap akibat semburan kadal itu

perlahan lahan asap itu pun menghilang,hingga membuat mata terbelalak alias melotot..

Naruto dilindungi oleh sesosok makhluk bertulang dengan Naruto didalamnya,makhluk itu melindungi Naruto dari semburan api Salamander Hanzo

"A-apa itu ",bahkan Hanzo pun tergagap melihat makhluk bertulang berwarna hijau terang dengan aura kehitaman,mata merah menyala,dua tanduk belum tumbuh

"i-itu a-adalah S-susano",lirih Jiraiya tergagap,ternyata mitos itu benar.Jiraiya tau hanya sang Legenda Uchiha lah yang pertama kali membangkitkan.

Perlahan lahan Susanoo itu mulai terbentuk tulang tulang kehijuan itu mulai memadat tumbuh daging,lalu aura hitam membentuk pakaian perangnya dengan memakai tudung,tangan kanan memegang pedang bor dan tangan kiri terbelilit rantai yang terbakar api hitam

"Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku,Hanzo",suara dingin menusuk mental Hanzo,dengan didalam tubuh Susanoo,Naruto menatap Hanzo dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingannya siap menebar teror

Susanoo setengah badan itu berjalan,karena Naruto didalamnya berjalan,Susanoo itu pun menggerakan rantainya yang terbakar api hitam kedalam tanah,Hanzo yang melihat itu pun kaget.

dari dalam tanah muncul rantai terbakar api hitam langsung menyerang Hanzo dengan memberi serangan kejutan,Hanzo yang berada diatas Salamander memerintah kan untuk menghindar..

 _clang...clang..clangg.._

Rantai yang terbakar api hitam langsung mengikat si Salamander berserta Hanzo,hingga api hitam itu mulai membesar dengan perintah Naruto.

 ** _Amaterasu_**

 _wuzzzhhh..._

Api hitam itu mulai membesar memanggang Hanzo dan Salamander dengan keadaan masih terikat rantai api hitam

"fufufu...hanya itu saja kemampuanmu!!,matilah...kau kecoa!!"mata Naruto yang sebelah kanan mengeluarkan darah

dalam sekejap tubuh Hanzo dan salamander langsung menjadi abu.

"Ugh..ugh",rintih Naruto yang memegangi mata kanannya dan masih berada didalam Susanoo,Naruto pun langsung ambruk karena kehabisan cakra dan Susanoonya pun menghilang.

 _brukkkkkk..._

Naruto langsung tersungkur diatas tanah dengan keadaan jubah acak-acakan,tubuh tak berdaya dan kehabisan cakra.

Jiraiya yang melihat itu pun mengangkat tubuh kecil Naruto dan menatap sekilas bocah pirang itu

 _'Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Gaki,apa kau seorang bocah Uchiha'_ batin Jiraiya sambil melangkah pergi.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _KONOHA_**

Didalam sebuah mansion sederhana bergaya ornamen kayu,terdapat sebuah keluarga sedang melakuan acara makan malam

"ne,kau tidak menambah lagi nasimu,Menma-kun,Mitho-chan",Ucap seorang wanita bersurai merah marun

"uhm..",suara balita berambut merah

"Aku sudah sangat kenyang,Kaa-chan",Jawab si anak

Dimeja itu terdapat berbagai masakan,hingga masakan itu tersisa.Kushina menatap suaminya yang terlihat murung,didepannya hanya memegangi sumpit dan mengaduk-aduk kecil

"Kau kenapa Minato?",tegur Kushina menatap suaminya penuh selidik,sedang yang ditanya hanya diam.

Saat ini Minato masih kepikiran perdebatan tadi siang dengan Sandaime,bagaimana bocah itu bisa tau lalu siapa yang memberitaukannya.apa mungkin Sandaime sepertinya mustahil, bukankah dirinya sudah merahasiakan ini dengan rahasia rank-s.

"...to"

"Minato"

suara panggilan itu kembali menyadarkan Minato,dari pikirannya

"Minato"

"Y-ya ada apa Kushina-chan?",ujar Minato tergagap

"Kau ini kenapa?,dari tadi ku panggil panggil malah tidak menjawab",sang istri sedikit kesal melihat tampang Hokage pirang itu.

"T-tidak a-apa apa Kushina,hanya ada sedikit masalah,tadi pagi utusan dari Sunakagure datang ingin mengadakan kerja sama ",bohong Minato sebagai alasan

'oh,masalah desa", dan Kushina segera beranjak membereskan piring-piring kotor membawanya kedapur

' _maafkan aku Kushina,sebenarnya dia masih hidup ini juga untuk kebaikan dan kebahagiaan keluarga kita,maafkan aku karna telah membohongimu selama ini,aku takut kalau itu menjadi kenyataan kau pasti marah besar dan kecewa padaku'_ batin Hokage pirang

Minato merahasiakan kebenaran tentang Naruto,ia beralasan bahwa bayi pirang mereka tewas terkena Bijuudama.Saat peristiwa itu Kushina sempat tak sadarkan diri dengan memanfaatkan situasi itu,Kushina percaya ia juga melihat bayi pirangnya dilempar pria bertopeng ke arah Kyuubi.

 _'Arghhhhh...sialan kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini,awas saja kau bocah brengsek pembawa sial'_ batin Minato dengan geramnya hingga tanpa sadar mematahkan sumpitnya

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _2 Day letter_**

 _uhg...ughh.._

suara rintihan itu membuat wanita bersurai coklat menolehkan kepalanya,dengan cekatan ia pun menghampiri bocah bersurai pirang yang tengah terbaring disebuah ranjang

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar nak",suara lembut itu mengalihkan atensinya

"A-anda siapa?kenapa aku bisa berada disini ",cerca Naruto dengan suara lemah

"lebih baik kau minum dulu,agar mulutmu tidak kering",Wanita bersurai coklat tersenyum tulus,dengan menyodorkan segelas air

Naruto tanpa perlu kata mengulurkan tangannya guna menerima gelas pemberian wanita itu,lalu meminumnya sampai tandas

"baiklah namaku Yone,ibu dari Tanishi dan sekarang kau ada dirumah kami,apa kau tidak ingat pertarungan mu 2 hari yang lalu",ucap Yone

pikiran Naruto langsung menjelajah mengingat ngingat,dengan keadaan sedikit pusing ia mulai ingat.

"tidak usah dipaksakan,lebih baik kau istirahat ",ujarnya lembut pada Naruto dengan senyum meneduhkan

"A-arigatto Oba-san"

"Harusnya kami yang berterima kasih",wanita itupun menaikkan selimut Naruto,sedang Naruto yang di perlakukan hanya tersenyum lemah

"Hm,maaf sebelumnya,kemana Ero-sennin maksudku Jiraiya?",ucap Naruto agak pelan

"oh,itu Jiraiya-sama ada didepan teras bersama suamiku,apa perlu aku panggilkan,nak?",Yone menawarkan bantuan

"Kalau tak merepotkan anda,ah maaf sekali lagi",Naruto menggarukan pelipisnya dengan canggung

"tak apa,tunggu sebentar",wanita bersurai coklat itupun beranjak keluar kamar

didalam kamar Naruto hanya memandangi dinding yang terbuat dari kayu,kamar yang cukup nyaman ,hingga sebuah pintu terbuka dari luar

 _kriett.._

"oh,ternyata kau sudah sadar Gaki",suara orang yang baru masuk dan langsung mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi

"Hn"

"oioi,apa maksudmu Hn,hah!!",Jiraiya kembali dongkol bocah ini benar benar menyebalkan,baru sadar saja membuatnya kesal

"bisakah kau membawaku keluar,aku sedikit bosan dikamar ini",Naruto melirik Jiraiya dengan bergegas bangun dari ranjang

"Memangnya kau mau kemana Gaki,bukankah kau baru sadar dan 2 hari kau pingsan",ucap Jiraiya sedikit penekanan

"Sudahlah aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat",sergah Naruto malas mengomentari,mata birunya menyipit sudah menandakan kebosanan

dengan sedikit tertatih Naruto keluar kamar,dari belakang Jiraiya hanya memperhatikan saja bocah sikeras kepala itu.

Malam hari membuatnya begitu sunyi,langit menggelap berhias sinar bintang-bintang menjadikannya sedikit memukau,kepala pirang itu mendongak menatap keatas menikmati keindahan alam.

Helaian rambut pirangnya sedikit berkibar tersapu hembusan angin malam,baju putih berlambang pusaran air itu melekat ditubuh kecilnya menahan sepoian angin,Naruto masih mendongak menikmati belaian angin dengan diamnya.

Jiraiya mati kebosanan menunggui bocah pirang itu,dia hanya menikmati rintikan air kolam ikan dengan sesekali melemparinya dengan kerikil,hingga ia pun bersuara.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari ,Gaki?,"suara itu memecah keheningan

tetapi Naruto masih saja diam ,tanpa mempedulikan Jiraiya,hingga Jiraiya pun jengah perkataannya tidak di gubris.

"Oe Gaki!!"

"Oei,Gaki!!"

"Hn"

baru yang ketiganya Naruto menyahut,melirikan sedikit mata birunya

"sebenarnya apa yang kau ingin bicarakan"Jiraiya sedikit gusar dengan kebosanannya.

"Kemarin apa kau melihat perubahan mataku setelah semburan api dari kadal itu",Naruto berkata datar

"sebenarnya itu juga yang ingin aku tanyakan dari kemarin ketika kau pingsan,tapi ku tahan",Jiraiya menatap Naruto intens

"dan kau juga membangkitkan makluk bertulang,sebenarnya apa kau dari Klan Uchiha",ulang Jiraiya menunggu jawaban dari bocah pirang.

"Itu bukan urusanmu,dan aku minta kau merahasiakannya",ucap Naruto datar,bocah kecil itu hanya

"Hei,apa maksudmu bocah untuk merahasiakannya,apa hanya aku saja yang tau",Jiraiya meminta penjelasan

"Hn"

"Oi gaki,oiii"

Naruto masih tetap berdiri,hinngga ia pun beringsut untuk mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu batu ditepi kolam

"sebenarnya aku malas membahasnya apalagi denganmu",suara datar Naruto

"Begitu pun juga aku,bocah kampret!!.muka mu yang sok menyebalkan itu!",Jiraiya dongkol sudah,susah mengartikan Naruto.dirinya mencak-mencak

"itu lebih baik daripada muka mesummu",Naruto menyeringai

"ok..ok muka ini memang mesum,tapi ini adalah suatu anugerah",Jiraiya dengan narsis memuji dirinya

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sweatdrop,apa apaan itu apa hebatnya dengan alis menaut.

"Terus terang ini sedikit mengganggu pikiranku Gaki,sebenarnya aku ingin mempertanyakan apa kau ada hubungan dengan Kushina",Jiraiya sedikit berhati hati,salah takut menyinggung perasaan bocah itu.

"Siapa dia?,lalu apa hubungannya denganku",Naruto berpura-pura tak tau,sebenarnya ia muak dan membencinya,tapi sekarang ia harus menjaga emosinya agar Jiraiya tak curiga.

"Hei kau tidak tau,dia itu istri Minato,Minato muridku",ucap Jiraiya

"atas dasar apa?",Naruto yang memendam emosinya agar tak meledak ketika mendengar nama sampah itu disebut.

"Ketika memperhatikanmu,wajah bulatmu itu mengingatkan ku tentang seseorang dan juga sifat keras kepalamu itu ,bocah",Jiraiya penuh selidik

"Apa itu saja,lalu hubunganku apa?!!",Naruto sedikit terpancing emosinya tapi ia bisa menahannya.ingin sekali Naruto membakar orang ini dengan Katonnya

"Tenanglah bocah ini praduga ku saja,tapi ketika kau mempunyai mata Sharingan.aku menepis pikiranku tentang itu,jadi aku berpikir,apa kau Uchiha yang terakhir itu",Jiraiya sedikit agak tenang ketika melihat Naruto mulai tak emosi

"Hn"

"Oi apa apaan kata 'hn' ,hah",Jiraiya tak terima pertanyaan panjangnya hanya dibalas dengan suara ambigu,dia pun langsung mencak-mencak

Naruto sudah agak kaget tadi,ketika menyinggung tentang siapa jati dirinya,untung saja dia belum tau siapa Uchiha terakhir yang sebenarnya.ia sedikit lega,biar waktu yang berbicara,lambat- laun semua orang pasti akan mengetahuinya.

"Apa kau ingin belajar jutsu dariku bocah,saat pertempuran kemarin aku sedikit tertarik padamu?",Jiraiya menawarkan kebaikannya,jarang-jarang Jiraiya mau mengajarkan sesuatu padanya.

"Oh itu",

"Apa kau meragukan kemampuanku,aku adalah Jiraiya no Gama-Sennin salah satu dari tiga Legenda Sannin",terang Jiraiya dengan semangatnya

"Tidak berminat",pungkas Naruto,hingga membuat Jiraiya langsung terkapar tidak elitnya

"Oioioi...Gaki"

"Lihat saja besok",Naruto meninggalkan Jiraiya yang masih terkapar,kembali melangkah pergi

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Jubah dan rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin,bocah pirang itu sedang duduk dibatu besar pinggir hutan.setelah berpamitan dengan kepala desa Pohon Genjutsu,ia pun pergi guna meneruskan perjalanannya.

Sepertinya bocah pirang itu sedang menunggu seseorang,terlihat guna mengusir kebosanannya bocah pirang itu memutar mutar scroll gulungan besarnya,dengan sedikit keluhan.Naruto sangatlah membenci menunggu dan dia bukan seorang tipe penyabar.

Hingga langkah kaki terdengar dari belakang menuju arahnya.

"Kukira kau sudah minggat,Gaki",ucap seseorang bersurai putih panjang dengan tanda garis merah vertikal dibawah mata

"Hn"

"Hah,lebih baik kita mulai saja",Jiraiya hanya mendesah mendengar dengusan ambigu itu,saat ini dia sudah kebal

"Apa yang mau kau ajarkan,kuharap ini lebih kuat",Naruto memutar matanya bosan.

"Oioi,jangan terburu buru begitu,heh kau benar benar meragukan kemampuanku",Jiraiya frustasi,sudah habis caranya untuk menyikapi tingkah bocah pirang kampret menurutnya.

"Hn"

Jiraiya langsung terjungkal,mendengar konsonan itu

"dari awal untuk permulaan aku akan mengajarkan mu Jutsu pemanggil atau Kuchiyose katak dari gunung Myouboku",terang Jiraiya guna meyakinkan bocah ingusan itu.

"sepertinya aku menyesal menerima tawaranmu",ucap Naruto inosen

 _doeng..._

seketika Jiraiya cengo,apa katanya menyesal dan berani beraninya menolak,masih banyak para Shinobi yang ingin minta diajari padanya,lalu bocah ini seenak udelnya menolak,kreditibilitasnya langsung jatuh

"itu terserahmu Gaki ",Jiraiya lalu membuka salah satu scroll gulungan besarnya..

"sekarang tulis nama mu disi dengan darahmu",Jiraya langsung menunjuk scrooll kontrak hewan yang bertuliskan Kanji rumit.

"Hn",seketika mata Naruto melotot membaca tiap huruf Kanji itu,salah satu disitu tertulis nama orang yang paling bencinya

"Kau kenapa?",ucap Jiraiya ketika tidak jadi menuliskan namanya.

"Apa kau punya gulungan kosong",pinta Naruto membuat Jiraiya menautkan alis sebagai tanda kebingun.

"Apa yang kau akan perbuat",Jiraiya mengaduk aduk salah satu gulungan kosong dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto.

Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoenya dan membaca sekilas atau bisa dibilang mengcopy nya.

 _'apa yang akan dilakukannya'_ batin Jiraiya kaget ketika Naruto mengaktifkan mata Sharingannya

dengan cekatan Naruto mengambil tinta dan kuas di kantong ninjanya dan mulai menulis Kanji rumit digulungan kosong dengan memodifikasi sedikit tulisan kanjinya,bahkan Jiraiya melototkan mata tulisan Kanji itu banyak berubah dari tulisan Kanji miliknya ketika disalin.

"Apa kau bisa Fuinjutsu,bocah",Jiraiya mencoba membaca huruf Kanji Naruto tetapi tidak bisa

"Kau meremehkan seorang Uzumaki,bahkan kau membaca tulisanku saja tidak bisa",remeh Naruto pada Jiraiya

"oioi,tulisan huruf Kanji Fuin mu itu berbeda pada umumnya",sergah Jiraiya

"Asal kau tau Ero-sennin,Kanji Fuin ku murni Fuin Klan Uzumaki.tidak sembarang orang yang bisa mempelajarinya butuh 1000 tahun,bahkan Hokage SAMPAH itu!!",ucap bangga Naruto dengan menekan salah satu gelar

Jiraiya benar benar shock mendengar tutur kata Naruto,Apa katanya Kanji Fuin Murni Uzumaki,menurut Jiraiya hanya Mito Uzumaki lah Jinchuriki Kyuubi pertama yang bisa membaca sekaligus menulisnya,mungkin kalau Kushina bisa sedikit sedikit.

"lalu apalagi Ero-sennin",Naruto melirik Jiraiya

Jiraiya seketika tersadar dari lamunannya,dengan tenang dia pun mengintruksi Naruto

"Tulis namamu dulu,lalu kau coba tiru handseal nya",Jiraiya pin memeragakan segel tangan kepada Naruto.

"Hn"Naruto yang masih menggunakan Sharingannya mengcopy segel tangan yang diperagakan Jiraiya,dan iapun menonaktifkannya.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

 _poftt..._

didepan Naruto keluarlah Katak besar berwarna merah,tanto besar dipingganya dan katak itu merokok..

"Ada apa Jiraiya ,kau memanggilku",Gamabunta nama kodok itu

"oh maaf Bunta,hanya sedikit mengajarkan cara memanggil hewan Kuchiyose",Jiraiya hanya tersenyum gaje

"Dan kau mengajarkannya pada muridmu itu",Bunta menujuk Naruto

"oioi,apa maksud mu katak bodoh,aku murid kakek mesum ini,tidak!!",tegur Naruto tak suka

"Apa kau bilang bocah kuning sialan",Kepala Gamabunta berkedut-kedut dibilang katak bodoh

"woi,kalian melupakanku,aku ada disini",Jiraiya yang tidak dianggap langsung unjuk gigi karena perdebatan Katak bodoh dan bocah kuning.

Perdebatan pun berlanjut,hingga membuat Jiraiya tercampakan. _poor jiraiya_

kembali lagi,Gamabunta sudah pergi hilang entah kemana

"sekarang giliranmu Gaki",perintah Jiraiya

"Hn"Naruto pun merapal segel dan menapakkannya ketanah

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 _poft..poft_

asap mengepul dengan tebalnya hingga hewan yang dipanggil Naruto tak kunjung muncul,membuat Naruto jengah.

"Hoi Ero-sennin mana kataknya",ucap Naruto dengan memandang sekitarnya tapi hasilnya nihil

"mungkin kau kurang konsentrasi,Gaki",jawab Jiraiya

"Apanya,segel tangan sudah benar kok,bahkan tadi ada asap",sewot Naruto

seketika sebuah suara cempreng mengejutkan mereka

"mereka tidak melihat kita kakak"

"mungkin kau benar,Tatsu"

Naruto dan Jiraiya pun melongok kebawah,dan melotokan mata..

"Gyahahhahhahah...gyahahahahah"Jiraiya tertawa dengan nistanya berguling

Naruto merengut seketika,ternyata hewan yang dipanggilnya bukan Katak tapi bayi katak atau kecebong membuat Jiraiya tertawa nista

"Gyahahahahahaahahaha..."

mata Naruto memperhatikan kecebong berbeda warna itu,orange dan kuning.dan tak mempedulikan Jiraiya

dengan pelan Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya guna mengambil dua kecebong itu,suatu hari nanti mereka pasti akan tumbuh.

"Siapa namamu?",tanya Naruto pada dua kecebong itu

"aku Gamakichi dan dia adikku Gamatatsu",suara cempreng kecebong orange menyahut

"oh..ya sudah lebih baik kalian kembali",Naruto menyuruh dua kecebong itu.

 _poftt..poft.._

Naruto yang masih melihat Jiraiya tertawa terbahak bahak,ia pun menyeringai,

"Awas kau kakek mesum bodoh"Naruto menyeringai

 ** _Sennen Goroshi no jutsu_**

 _clapp_

"Gyahhh"

Jiraiya langsung terbang melesat setelah pantatnya ditusuk pakai jari

"Dasarr... bocahhh kampretttt.!!!"

suaranya terdengar samar samar dari kejauhan

"Hahahahahaha"giliran Naruto yang tertawa

"Hahahahahahaha"

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Naruto masih meloncati pohon pohon ,ia masih membaca alur peta yang ada di genggamannya,dengan sesekali menambah lari jangkuannya..

 _wush...tap...wush ..tapp_

sudah 2 hari Naruto berpisah dengan Jiraiya,sebenarnya Jiraiya masih mempertanyakan tujuan Naruto keluar desa,tapi Naruto selalu menjawabnya acuh.

"Hm,sebentar lagi memasuki wilayah Negara Air",gumam Naruto menatap gulungan petanya..

bocah pirang itu terus memacu loncatannya

 _wushh...tap...wushh..tap_

selama perjalanan itu pula,ada ada saja penghalang,entah itu perampok,bandit,dan beberapa Missing-nin,tentu saja Naruto melawannya.

Tak semudah itu ternyata keluar desa,benar benar penuh tantangan dan nyali,apalagi bagi bocah seumurannya membuatnya harus bisa menjaga diri

Tapi tantangan itu terbayar dengan sebuah senyuman,belum lagi pengalaman ketika dirinya bertarung dengan Hanzo si Salamander hingga dirinya membangunkan Kekuatan yang diidam idamkan para Shinobi lain,Ya sebuah Monster Makluk bertulang atau Susanoo salah satu dari tekhnik Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Naruto berjanji pada dirinya sendiri,akan melatih itu semua apalagi dengan control cakranya yang belum sempurna,benar benar susah.sangat susah apalagi dirinya seorang Uzumaki.

Tak terasa Naruto sudah sampai ditepian pantai,tidak sia sia dia memacu langkahnya.dengan berjalan santai Naruto melangkah guna mencari sebuah kedai didesa nelayan ini.sesekali rambut pirang nya tertiupi angin laut,dengan sesekali mata birunya memandangi aktivitas warga desa nelayan ini yang masih masuk wilayah Mizu no Kuni.

"Maaf paman,kalau kedai disekitar sini disebelah mana ya?",Naruto bertanya pada seseorang yang sedang berpapasan dengannya,sepertinya dia seorang nelayan dipunggungnya ada keranjang tempat menaruh ikan.

"Ya,sepertinya adik kecil ini bukan dari sini ya,kalau kedai yang terdekat ada di belokan ujung seberangnya dermaga,adik kecil lurus saja terus belok kanan dan disitulah kedai yang terdekat",terang nelayan itu pada Naruto

"benar Ossan aku dari Hi no Kuni,ah ya terima kasih",jawab Naruto

"Sama-sama adik kecil",Nelayan pun itu pergi

Dengan mendapat petunjuk arah dari nelayan itu,Naruto pun bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju.tampak lah sebuah kedai sederhana di seberangnya tampak kapal kapal bersandar didermaga,tampak nya itu pelabuhan kecil untuk jalur pelayaran perdagangan maupun logistik untuk pulau pulau kecil disekitarnya.

Naruto pun memasuki kedai itu dan memesan mi soba,sebenarnya Naruto lebih suka ramen.didaerah sini jarang ada ramen maka terpaksa ia memesan itu,dari pada mati kelaparan.

setelah keluar dari kedai,Naruto melangkah kakinya menuju dermaga guna melihat lihat.semua orang sibuk mengurus barang barang,ada yang menurunkan barang atau pun menaikan keatas kapal.

"Sepertinya aku harus menumpang kapal,lagipula hari mulai gelap dari pada membuang buang cakra",gumam Naruto lirih,sesekali memperhatikan hiruk pikuk pekerja dermaga.

Tanpa sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada seorang kakek tua berpenampilan memakai kacamata,perut agak buncit ,handuk melingkar dilehernya dan memakai topi yang terlihat agak kebingungan.Naruto pun melangkah mendekat.

"Hoi anak kecil,apa kau juga akan menumpang kapal",tanya Kakek tua itu dengan tangannya sesekali memegangi sebuah kotak besar

"Hn,sepertinya begitu,lalu Ossan sendiri",Naruto bersandar pada pada pagar pembatas dermaga

"Sebenarnya aku mau ke Nami non Kuni,tapi banyak kapal tidak ada yang mau melewati jalur itu",Keluh Kakek tua itu.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan jalur itu Ossan?",Naruto menautkan alisnya pertanda dia juga penasaran.

"alasan mereka ada sekelompok perompak atau bajak laut yang sering mengganggu",Kakek tua itu terlihat pasrah

"begitu ya",Naruto masih menyadarkan tubuhnya dengan sesekali berpikir,kemudian Naruto pun melangkah pergi menuju salah satu kapal yang berjajar didermaga,selang beberapa menit dia kembali dengan tenang

"lebih baik Ossan menumpang kapal yang itu saja",tunjuk Naruto,kapal yang ia datangi tadi

''Panggil saja aku Tazuna,ah arrigato"Tazuna sedikit membunguk

"Sama-sama Tazuna-san,aku Naruto",ucap Naruto datar

mereka pun bergegas menuju kapal,dengan sedikit ancaman akhirnya para kru kapal pun mau mengubah jalur pelayaran kapalnya.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Diatas geledak kapal paling atas inilah Naruto berada,menikmati helaian rambut pirangnya dihembuskan angin laut.terkadang memandangi ombak ombak kecil di sekitar kapal akibat dorongan laju kapal,hingga tak menyadari sosok kakek tua berkaca mata menghampirinya dan ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya di pagar tepi geladak.

"Terasa tenang bukan laut dimalam hari,sunyi tapi sangat menakutkan seperti halnya dasar laut semakin dalam maka arusnya semakin kuat,tidak ada bedanya dengan dunia ini",suara kakek tua itu memecah keheningan.

"Ah,Tazuna-san...aku pikir juga begitu",Naruto mendudukan diri digeladak kapal,sekilas melirik sedikit Tazuna.

"Mungkin dunia tak mengenal lelah,terkadang titik jenuh itu pasti ada seperti halnya manusia",tambah Naruto

"Ya kau benar,Manusia memiliki ambisi dan nafsu.Mereka akan melakukkan apapun ketik berambisi,nafsu akan semakin mendukung guna mencapai apa yang diinginkan manusia itu.Akal akan selalu terkesampingkan,padahal mereka hidup tidak sendiri",terang Tazuna dengan sesekali meneguk sakenya

"Hn,korbannya adalah mereka sendiri akibat adanya rasa persaingan.hingga tercipta yang kuat yang bertahan ,yang lemah akan selau tersisihkan maka timbullah kesenjangan,yang tersisihkan akan menggalang kekuatan untuk melawan yang kuat,maka didepan mereka adalah perang jawabannya",Naruto menatap langit kelam berhias bintang

"Ya begitulah yang kini sedang terjadi anak muda,Dunia membutuhkan rasa titik jenuh itu yaitu rasa perdamian,maka akal lah yang dibutuhkan",Tazuna hanya memandangi Naruto,ia kagum pemikiran Naruto padahal ia hanya lah seorang bocah pada umumnya.

hingga sebuah suara sirine kapal mendengung ditengahnya lautan yang sunyi menandakan kapal bahaya..

 _ngiung...ngiung..._

"Mereka datang...mereka datang!!"

"mereka datang!!"

"Kapten mereka datang"

"I-itu Kuro Hanma..!!

Kegaduhan terjadi di seluruh ruangan kapal,entah didalam kabin maupun diluar geladak kapal,beberapa Kelasi(ABK) berteriak teriak menanti dengan kecemasan,sang Kapten kapal mengintruksikan mengangkat senjata guna melawan perompak kapal mereka menyebutnya Kuro Hanma.bajak laut yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya.

dari kejauhan terlihat Kapal kapal kayu dengan diatas layar ada bendera hitam bergambar marti.itulah mengapa mereka menyebutnya Kuro Hanma

"Siapa itu Kuro Hanma,Tazuna-san?",Naruto menautkan alis matanya

"Mereka itulah para bajak lautnya ,yang menguasai jalur pelayaran ini",ucap Tazuna dengan ikut cemas

"Hn",Naruto hanya menyeringai

empat buah kapal kayu berbendera hitam bergambar palu datang dari 2 arah kiri dan kanan,datang dari arah berlawanan dengan kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto jaraknya semakin mendekat hingga membuat para Kelasi dan penumpang lainya penuh kecemasan dan kepanikan

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung bersiaga dengan kunainya hingga membuat beberapa kelasi penuh kebingungan

 _'Apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang kecil itu,para bajak laut itu sangat kejam,mereka itu sadis'_ batin beberapa kelasi,Naruto segera meloncat menapaki tiang layar kapal yang ditumpanginya dan berpijak disalah satu ujung layar,dengan dari ketinggian Naruto bisa melihat jelas kedatangan kapal kapal perompak

"D-dia se-seorang S-Shinobi!!",lantang salah satu Kelasi melihat Naruto dengan cekatannya meloncat menapaki tiang layar besar.

empat Kapal semakin mendekat,jarak hanya 30 meteran dari kapal Naruto.

"Kalian pikir aku akan diam saja ",Naruto menyeringai merapal segel tangan

 ** _Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

Naruto membuat klon dengan Klon itu merapal segel berbeda dengan Naruto

 **Katon _Gokakyu no jutsu_**

 ** _Fuuton Daitoppa_**

muncul semburan bola api besar yang dibuat Naruto asli,lalu klonnya menambahkan hembuasan angin tornoda besar hingga membuat bola api semakin besar saja,jutsu kolabirasi itu melesat dengan cepatnya menghantam dua kapal sisi kiri hancur terbakar

 _wushhhhhhh...blarrrrrrrrrrr_

Dua kapal itu hancur terbakar hebatnya hingga membuat sekitarnya terang,akibat kobaran api melahap badan kapal kayu perompak.

"b-bocah pirang i-tu sangat hebat!!",ucap seorang Kelasi menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri diatas

"Hajar mereka bocah"

"Ya hancurkan mereka "

teriakan para kelasi dan penumpang kapal menyoraki Naruto,Naruto hanya sekilas melirik dengan menyeringai

"Hn,masih tersisa dua kapal",Naruto merapal segel kembali kali ini serangan berbeda

 ** _Suiton Mizurappa_**

mendadak didepan haluan kanan kapal yang ditumpangi Naruto muncul gelombang air laut yang tinggi dengan daya rusaknya,meluncur mengarah dua kapal perompak menerjang dan menenggelamkannya..

 _Byarrrrrrrr...braaakkkkkkk.._

dua kapal itupun hancur dan langsung karam,gelombang air laut itu juga mengganggu kapal Naruto hingga mengoyang goyangkan kapal itu.

 _poft.._

Klon Naruto pun langsung menghilang,Naruto masih melihat ada beberapa perompak yang masih selamat dari serangannya,rupanya mereka meloncat sebelum kapal itu tenggelam

 **Shunsin no jutsu**

Kilatan putih itu lansung melayang meloncat menghampiri mereka..

 _sring...crash crashhhhh_

 _Arghhh...arghhhh..._

para perompak itu mati mengenaskan dengan mayat mereka terombang ambing lautan,biarlah menjadi santapan ikan ikan pikir Naruto.

 _wushh.. tapp_

Naruto kembali keatas kapal dengan kunainya berlumuran darah,kemunculannya membuat mereka terkejut..

"dia hebat!!"

"Ya benar bocah itu sangat hebat"

"syukurlah kita selamat"

Sorakan dan teriakan pujian penghuni kapal membuat Naruto risih,bagaimanapun dia tidak ingin menjadi pahlawan atapun semacamnya,toh ia juga melindungi dirinya bukan karena apa.Naruto pun memutuskan pergi dari kapal itu

"Sepertinya kita berpisah disini,Tazuna-san",ucap Naruto datar,ia paling risih ada yang memujinya bak pahlawan.

"Kamu mau kemana Naruto-san?,sebelumnya terima kasih telah menolong kami",ucap Tazuna sedikit membunguk dan kembali memperhatikan Naruto

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Tazuna ,Naruto langsung meloncat ke laut,dengan kedua kakinya dilapisi cakra dengan mengambang dilautan,Naruto langsung berlari ke tengah lautan.hingga sosoknya hilang ditelan gelapnya malam hari.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _Tapp...Tappp..tappp.._

Naruto masih berlari diatas lautan dengan sesekali membaca gulungan peta di bantu dengan cahaya bulan tentu memudahkannya..

"Apakah arahnya benar",gumam Naruto sedikit memelankan langkah larinya

dengan sesekali pandangan melirik sekitar untuk mencari tanda tanda pulau itu,hingga dirinya dikejutan oleh sebuah pusaran air laut yang sangat besar,dengan perlahan Naruto mendekat dengan pelan agar tidak terseret arus pusaran.

Makin mendekat Naruto ke pusaran semakin dibuat heran pasalnya ada kabut yang sangat tebal,tentu mengganggu jarak pandang mata biru itu.

Naruto melangkah perlahan makin jauh menebus kabut semakin terasa aura memancar,tentu diriya seorang tipe sensorik jadi bisa merasakan aura cakra

dengan hati hati Naruto melangkahkan kaki kedalam merasakan aura cakra itu

"Sangat aneh untuk sebuah pulau yang sudah tidak ada penghuninya",gumam bocah pirang jabrik itu

Semakin kedalam Naruto dibuat penasaran hingga tubuhnya membentur sesuatu yang kasat mata,karena penasarannya sampai sampai mata biru sapir itu telah berganti dengan mata merah tiga tomoe..

"Hn,jadi Kabut itu Genjutsu dan ini adalah Kekkai",dengan Sharingannya Naruto bisa melihat Genjutsu dan Kekkai yang memancarkan cakra

 ** _Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

Naruto membuat 50 kloningan dirinya,dan memerintahkan klonnya menyisir Kekkai,tentu Kekkai yang melindungi Pulau Uzu ini.

"Kalian menyebarlah,jika ada yang mencurigakan laporkan",perintah Naruto

"Siap boss!!", jawab serempak para klonnya dan langsung memencar..

Naruto masih menunggu para Bunshinnya,hingga salah satu dari klonnya menghilang,pertanda telah menemukan sesuatu dan ingat klon itu langsung masuk ke otak Naruto,tanpa berlama lama Naruto langsung menuju tempat klonnya menghilang

 _tap...tapp_

mata Sharingan tiga tomoe itu menyipit,ketika melihat sesuatu dan membuatnya sedikit tersenyum

"Jadi ini adalah celah atau bisa dibilang pintu Kekkai ini",anilisis Naruto ketika melihat cakra merah itu memancar atau menyelubungi pulau Uzu ini.bagaimana pun Sharingan bisa melihat Cakra berbeda dengan Byakugan yang bisa melihat Cakra juga jalur cakranya atau Tenketsu.

Dengan cepat Naruto menggigitksn jarinya dan sedikit mengoleskan pada celah itu,lalu merapal segel tangan.

 _srettt..._

seketika celah itu bersinar muncul Kanji Fuin pusaran,pusaran itu pun berputar dengan cepatnya hingga celah itu terbuka

"Hahaha..berhasil ,Dattebayo",girang Naruto,dengan melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk.

Sampailah Naruto didekat garis pantai,lalu kakinya melangkah mendekati salah satu pohon kelapa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya guna mengistirahatkan tubuh kecilnya.

Dengan merubah posisi Gulungan besarnya dijadikan bantal dan melepas jubahnya sebagai alas tidur,matanya pun langsung terpejam,sungguh melelahkan dan menguras cakra perjalanan panjangnya.

Naruto dari dulu memang sangat penasaran,seperti apa tanah leluhurnya itu.dari buku buku perpustakaan yang ia baca,runtuhnya Uzushiokagure diserang oleh ketiga Desa besar,ketika itu terjadi pada perang Shinobi kedua.mereka sangat ketakutan dengan Klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan jutsu penyegelannya,bukan hanya binatang monster bahkan seekor Bijuu pun mudahnya disegel,tentu ini akan menjadi suatu ancaman dimasa mendatang.

Tiga negara besar pun beraliansi guna menghancurkan Uzushiogakure,hingga tanpa ada tanda tanda kehidupan di pulau ini,yang menjadi pertanyaan Naruto saat ini kemana sajakah mereka yang selamat dan bernaung melindungi diri.

Sinar mentari pagi yang cerah menyengat kulit bocah pirang jabrik yang sedang asyik dengan dunia mimpinya,dibawa naungan pohon kelapa.

dengan malasnya Naruto membuka mata,mengucek ngucek sedikit lalu meregangkan otot syaraf dan sedikit menguap

"Hoamzzz..."

"sudah pagi ya",entahlah pada siapa ia bertanya

Dengan lekas Naruto membenahi dirinya lalu ia pun mulai menyusuri pulau itu,melangkahka kakinya guna masuk lebih dalam pulau Uzu,hal pertama yang dilihatnya sebuah puing besar gerbang desa yang telah hancur berlambang Uzumaki,semakin kedalam desa Naruto pun disuguhi banyaknya puing puing bangunan rumah yang hancur lebur,hingga membuat hatinya miris.

segitu kejamnya kah mereka,membuat desa klan leluhurnya hancur lebur.Naruto yang melihat itu hanya mengepalkan tangan menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

"Terkutuklah mereka...brengsek",umpat Naruto yang tanpa sadar Sharingannya aktif

Naruto terus menelusuri desa yang hancur lebur itu,namun nihil dirinya tidak menemukan apapun,lalu ia pun membuat _Kagebunshin_ berjumlah 100 klon guna memeriksa seluruh pulau Uzu.

Naruto yang kini tengah duduk diantara banyak puing mendadak melirikan matanya ke salah satu Bunshinnya yang datang

"Bos aku menemukan sesuatu,tepatnya dibawah tebing bebatuan itu",tunjuk salah satu klonnya mengarah salah satu bukit

"Hn"

dengan ditemani Bunshinnya Naruto pun beranjak bergegas menuju tempat yang ditemukan Bunshinnya

Melangkah turun guna mencapai bawah tebing,pandangan Naruto sekita menyipit,sepertinya para Bunshin sudah menghilang

Kemudian langkah Naruto berhenti didepan mulut goa.

"sepertinya goa ini dilapisi Kekkai,pasti ada sesuatu yang penting di dalamnya",gumam Naruto sekali merapal segel tangan yang sama seperti membuka celah pintu pulau

 _srettt...sretttt_

pintu goa itu pun seketika terbuka dengan batu batu meyebar,tampaklah lorong goa yang sangat gelap.Naruto pun memasuki goa itu dengan menggapai dinding,sepertinya Naruto menemukan sesuatu ternyata itu adalah obor panjang

 **Katon Ryuuka no jutsu**

Naruto menyemburkan api kecil di obor panjang itu dan langsung merambat ke obor obor lainya,ternyata itu adalah obor paralel

Goa itu pun terang benderang,Naruto kagum dengan dinding goa yang berhias banyaknya Kanji rumit,dengan telaten Naruto pun menelusuri isi dalam gua,hingga matanya menuju salah satu ruangan gua yang dipenuhi banyaknya gulungan.

"Sepertinya ini akan menjadi latihanku yang terpanjang",dengan menyeringai Naruto melihat banyaknya gulungan tersusun rapi disalah satu sudut,hingga tangan menjulur mengambil salah satu gulungan.dan ia pun membukanya dengan segel tangan tentu dicampur darah Uzumakinya.

 _poft..poft.._

Naruto sekita dikejutkan dengan kemunculan binatang besar dibalik kepulan asap,binatang besar yang Naruto tau bahwa itulah hewan Kuchiyose..

 **"Siapa kau bocah?,berani beraninya memasuki tempat terlarang ini",** ucap salah satu dari mereka yang berbentuk macan putih tubuhnya diselimuti elemen petir

"Aku hanyalah penasaran dengan tempat",ucap Naruto kalem tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun

 **"Lalu bagaimana kau bisa masuk",** timpal salah satu dari mereka yang berbentuk burung merah terbakar api

 **"Sepertinya bocah itu tidak tersesat tapi sengaja",** ucap salah satunya yang berbentuk kura kura berekor kepala ular

hewan besar itu berjumlah tiga dengan menatap Naruto garang,seperti ingin memangsa nya hidup hidup..

"Entahlah aku tidak tau,tiba tiba saja aku berada disini",pungkas Naruto

 **"Kau jangan berbohong bocah,hanya seorang berdarah Uzumaki yang bisa meraih tempat ini",** macan putih itu menggeram akan ketidak sukaannya pada Naruto lalu menggarukan kaki depannya kearah Naruto

 _wushhhhhh..brakkkk_

Naruto bisa menghindar dengan melompat kesamping

"Khe,apa kau pikir aku takut dengan hewan buluk seperti kalian",ejek Naruto remeh seolah menantang

Sedangkan ketiga hewan besar itu terasa marah ketika diejeknya hewan buluk

 **"Grrrr..kau benar benar cari mati bocah",** ucap macan putih itu yang tadi menyerang Naruto dengan siap mencabik habis tubuh kecil Naruto

 **"Suzaku sembur dia dengan apimu,biar bocah kurang ajar itu merasakan apa itu neraka",** ucap Kura kura kepada burung merah yang terbakar api

tanpa berlama lama burung merah itu pun menyemburkan apinya kearah Naruto

Naruto yang dirinya terancam langsung merapal segel

 ** _Suiton Mizurappa_**

dari ketiadaan udara terciptalah gelombang air yang sangat tinggi menerjang mereka sekaligus mengadu dengan semburan api burung merah itu

 _wushhhhhh..byurrr...blarrr_

Naruto menghela nafas sesekali bibirnya tersenyum menyeringai bahwa ini adalah menari

"Ho,sepertinya kalian bisa menari",Naruto yang sudah ancang ancang dengan segel tangannya

 ** _Sunshin no jutsu_**

Harimau putih itupun berlari menyeruduk Naruto dari depan,tapi dengan tenangnya Naruto menghindar dengan kilatan putihnya

 _Brakkkkkk..._

Macan putih itu tersungkur karena tidak bisa mengerem kakinya,karena cepatnya Naruto..

 _tapp.._

Naruto langsung berpijak disalah satu batu besar disudut goa

"Bagaimana apa mau diteruskan?",bukannya takut Naruto malah menemukan sebuah kesenangan

salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan berkubik kubik air dengan banyaknya hingga memenuhi lorong goa,ternyata sang kura kura lah yang menyerang Naruto

 _byurrrrrrr..._

Naruto yang tidak mau terseret gelombang air tinggi itu pun mengelurkan kunainya dengan melemparkan ke langit langit goa.

 _stabb...stabbb_

rupanya bukan kunai sembarangan,kunai itu telah diberi kawat baja,dengan sekali tarik maka Narutopun melesat keatas langit goa

"fufufu sungguh menyenangkan,Ttebayo",gaya Naruto masih dengan posisi terbalik kaki berpijak di langit goa

 **"Grrrr...kau sungguh membuat kami marah boca** **h",** rupanya Macan putih itu lagi siap menyerang Naruto dengan elemen Raitonnya yang berbentuk kilatan kilatan petir biru

 _ctrettttt...ctrettttt ...slashh ctretttt_

 ** _Fuuton Tate No Kaze_**

Didepan Naruto muncul dinding angin tak kasat mata,dalam keadaan masih menggantung,dinding angin itu menyelubungi Naruto dengan tebalnya

 _ctreet...slashhh...blarrrrr_

Kilatan petir berbentuk huruf z itu tertahan dinding Naruto hingga menimbulkan percikan api dan meledak,bagaimanapun elemen Fuuton akan selalu melawan elemen Raiton

Hingga Naruto dikagetkan sebuah semburan api jangkuan yang sangat luas dan menarget,sekarang Naruto benar benar dalam bahaya.bukan hanya burung merah saja menyemburkan api,sikura kura pun ikut menyerang menjulurkan ekor berbentuk kepala ularnya siap menggigit Naruto

"Hah,serangan tiga arah ya",Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan lalu hanya memejamkan matanya

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 ** _yo apakabar minna moga baik aja ya,terima kasih yang sudah mampir dilapak fanfic sampah ane..._**

 ** _gak nyangka bisa membikin 10.000words di chapter ini walaupun 2 jempol jari ane ampe kriting,maklum ngetik pake hape butut_**

 ** __saran kritiknya para senpai_**

 ** __mohon tinggalkan jejak para reader-san semuanya_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate: T/M** **(untuk pertarungan/percakapan)**

 **Pairing : Narut** **o x...**

 **Genre :** **Adventure,Family**

 **Warning :Typo,gaje,abal,OOC,OC,** **semi Canon**

 ** _Abaikan label C_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **chapter** ** _9_**

 **KONOHA**

Ditempat latihan training ground itu terlihat laki laki berbeda usia, yang satu bersurai pirang kuning dan yang satunya bersurai merah darah dengan berjaket putih, celana standar anbu warna hijau..

"Tou-chan memang hebat", Puji anak bersurai merah itu kepada ayahnya, dengan tangan kanan memegang kunai.

"Itu belum seberapa Menma?,mau di lanjut lagi latihannya", Minato menatap senyum kepada anaknya, tenyata Menma mengalami kemajuan yang meningkat.

 ** _Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

Menma membuat empat bunshin yang serupa dirinya,"Yossh...Ayoo kita serang Tou-chan!!", Komando Menma kepada bunshinnya, ke empat bunshin Menma itu langsung mengepung Minato dari empat arah. Minato sendiri hanya menatap, taktik apa yang akan di lakukan anaknya.

Dua Bunshin Menma menggerakkan kaki nya untuk melompat, memberikan serangan kejutan. Dari arah belakang lagi dua Bunshin yang lainnya melakukan tendangan, Minato yang telah sigap langsung mementalkan dua Bunshin yang datang dari arah belakang.

 _syatt...syatt..Duakhh_

 _poft..poft_

Sekaligus memutar, Minato menendang dua Bunshin Menma hingga menghilang. Serangan kejutan diberikan Menma dari atas dengan menghujamkan kunainya, Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

 _sring..._

 _Brakkk..._

Dengan kilatan kuningnya Minato menghilang,hingga luncuran serangan Menma dari atas hanya mengenai tanah. Dua bunshin Menma yang tersisa hanya celingukan, ketika Minato menghilang.

"Formasi diamond!!" Perintah Menma asli,Menma dan kedua Bunshinnya pun saling memunggungi. Tatapan Menma menajam guna mewaspadai gerakan ayahnya, ketika serangan itu datangnya dari atas. Minato meluncur dengan tangan terkepal...

"Serangan dari atas.!!"

 _Duarr..._

Minato hanya menghantam tanah,Menma dan kedua bunshinnya telah melompat kedepan. Menma masih ingin menerapkan strateginya, guna mendapatkan celah menyerang. Dua bunshin Menma langsung merangsek, ketika kilatan kuning itu melintas tak jauh dari depannya, dengan dua lompatan Bunshin Menma melakukan gaya combo, Bunshin pertama melakukan tendangan, Bunshin kedua memegangi tangan Bunshin pertama yang sedang melakukan tendangan memutar..

 _wushhh...duaghh .duaghh_

Minato terkesiap melompat kesamping, Menma asli meluncur ke Minato yang tengah menghindar, dengan Kunai ditangan Menma berhasil menyayat kecil Hokage blonde itu.

 _srett_

"Masih terlalu jauh,Nak", Minato melesat guna melakukan sapuan tangan, Bunshin kedua melempar Bunshin pertama sebagai umpan, meluncur dengan cepatnya ke arah Minato. Menma langsung membuat bola spiral dibantu Bunshin kedua, dengan cepatnya Menma melompat ketika melihat bunshin pertama ditangkis Minato. Menma melesat dari samping dengan tangan membawa bola biru mengarah pinggang Minato

 ** _Rasengan_**

 _Duarrr_

 _klak_

Menma berhasil menghantamkan Rasengannya kearah Minato, tapi ia dikagetkan dengan sebuah bongkahan kayu didekatnya.

"Cihh,Kawarimi", Sungut Menma menandakan kecewa

 _prokk..prokkk.._

"Hebat..Menma,Hebat..!!,dengan mengorbankan Bunshinmu,kau melakukan serangan kejutan", Ucap pria blonde bersandar di pohon

 ** _Fuuton Shintaigyokou_**

 _slashh slashh.._

Minato dikejutkan dari arah samping, sebuah misil misil angin melesat ke arahnya ,dengan kilatan kuning nya ia menghilang

 _sring.._

 _Duarrr..duarrr..duarrr_

"Bagaimana Tou-chan,memuaskan?", Sipelaku Bunshin kedua Menma dengan tertawa puas, dengan memberikan senyum jempolnya pada Menma asli.

 _tapp.._

Minato mendarat didekat Menma, dengan memegang dadanya nyaris saja. Menma pun menghilangkan Bunshinnya,dengan mendekat kearah Minato.

"Hehe,tapi aku belum puas Tou-chan!!", Menma memasang wajah senyum

"Kau ini,besok-besok lagikan bisa.bukan kah sekarang kau harus ke Akademi?", Minato menepuk nepukan bajunya yang sedikit kotor.

"Hm,terlalu sulit untuk mengalahkan Tou-chan. Aku masih penasaran", Dengan cemberutnya Menma sedikit tidak suka.

"Ku akui Menma, kau sudah ada peningkatan, tapi berangkat ke Akademi itu lebih penting!", Tegas Minato ke anaknya, dia tidak mau Menma ketinggalan pelajaran apalagi kalau ibunya tau. Membayangkan saja Minato sudah bergidik

 _drapp..drappp_

"Oh..,rupanya kalian disini ya?", Sebuah suara dimanis maniskan membuat mereka berjengkit pucat pasi.

"MINATOO..!!"

"MENMA..!!"

Kedua lelaki berbeda usia itupun menoleh, melihat rambut merah berkibar kibar dengan kedua tangannya mengepalkan tinju.

"K-Kushina b-bisa a-aku j-jelaskan", Tergagap dengan suara teredam, Minato menatap horor perempuan itu.

"H-hai K-kaa-chan", Menma melambaikan tangan dengan senyum dipaksakan

"KENAPA KALIAN BELUM BERANGKAT!!",

Suara memekakan telinga hingga terdengar seantero Konoha,selanjutnya...

 _brukkk..brakkkk...brukkk...brakkk.._

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

"Hah,serangan tiga arah ya", Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan lalu hanya memejamkan matanya.

Dengan posisi masih terbalik, Naruto hanya berdiam diri saja. Menunggu serangan itu datang, Naruto tetap menajamkan sensornya. Dari arah belakang semburan api besar melesat, dibarengi dari depan sebuah juluran ekor berkepala ular yang siap mematuk. Sebuah kilatan petir menyengat dari arah sampingnya.

 _Bwoshhh...syuttt...ctrettt..ctrett_

 _Blarrr...Duarrr..!!_

Serangan kombinasi itu telak mengenai bocah pirang, hingga asap masih mengepul dirongga gua dengan lebatnya.

 **"Gr...aku yakin bocah kurang ajar itu pasti mati",** Si macan putih terlalu yakin, apalagi melihat serangan kombinasi begitu hebatnya.

 **"Kau benar Byakko,bocah pirang itu terlalu jumawa",** si kura kura ikut membenarkan rekannya.

 **"Tapi Aku masih ragu Genbu, kita tunggu saja asap ini mereda, guna memastikan mayatnya",** Suzaku si burung merah merasa tak yakin dengan kedua partnernya, ia merasa cakra yang samar samar di balik pekatnya asap.

2 menitan mereka menunggu asap tapi tak kunjung mereda, bagaimana pun itu adalah goa, jadi angin tidak mudah untuk membiaskannya.

"Hei itu saja serangan kalian!!", Sebuah suara mengejutkan mereka dari balik tebalnya asap yang sedikit mereda , Naruto dilindungi sebuah tulang rusuk berwarna hijau dengan aura hitam.

 **"Gr..sialan kau bocah",** geram si Byakko melototkan matanya, melihat bocah kurang ajar itu masih hidup.

Naruto yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum mengejek."Khe,Kalian pikir aku akan begitu mudahnya mati", Dengan menghilangkan tulang rusuknya, Naruto mengganti mata Mangekyounya dengan mata Sharingan biasa.

" **Sudahku duga,kau bocah sial harusnya mati terkena serangan itu!",** Si kura kura menatap sinis Naruto, seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup hidup.

"Hn,sekarang giliranku hewan buluk", Naruto langsung melesat kebawah dengan kilatan putih, dengan mata Sharingan tiga gerakan Naruto semakin cepat saja, dengan bisa memprediksi 5 detik sebelum serangan lawan.

 _Sring.._

Naruto muncul didepan burung merah terbakar api itu dengan cepat merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Doton Sando no jutsu_**

 _Brakkk..brakkk_

Seketika tanah goa retak keatas di kedua sisi dan terus naik ke permukaan, dengan cepatnya menjepit burung merah yang terbakar api guna mengunci pergerakannya, Naruto terus menatap intens sekilling. "Aku tau, apimu tidak mudah untuk aku padamkan. sekalipun dengan Suiton", Naruto menatap sinis dengan Sharingannya.

 _syutttttt..._

Sebuah ekor berkepala ular melesat kearah Naruto, yang masih sibuk dengan jutsu Dotonnya. Kilatan putih itu kembali bergerak guna menghindar terjangan serangan kura kura.

 _sring..._

 _poft_

Naruto segera membuka gulungan disaat menghindar, ditangan kanannya sebilah pedang bersinar kuning memancarkan elemen Raiton. Ya itu Raijin no Ken pedang Nidaime Hokage. "Tidak ada salahnya, kalau aku mencobanya!", Naruto menebaskan pedang itu kearah juluran ekor kura kura itu, dengan tebasan menyilang keatas...

 _ctrettt..ctrettt...crashhh.._

seketika potongan ekor itu pun melesat jatuh ketanah, si kura kura yang merasa ekornya terpotong langsung marah. **"Sialan kau bocah,terimalah serangan kejutannya",** Genbu membuka mulutnya lebar lebar menyemprotkan air,berkubik kubik dengan derasnya melesat ke Naruto.

"Yakin,masih bisa menari", Disaat untuk menghindar,masih sempat sempatnya Naruto mengejek si kura kura. Kilatan putih itu melesat guna menghindar serangan, dari belakang sebuah sebuah cakar putih berelemen Raiton langsung menghujam.

 _sratttttt..blammm.._

Naruto dikagetkan sebuah cakaran disaat ia menghindari serangan Genbu, dengan pedang Raijin ia menangkis cakar harimau itu yang penuh berkilat petir diwaktu bersamaan.

 _'Hn,mari kita coba seberapa kuat pedang ini, Raiton melawan Raiton',_ batin Naruto, Menganalisis dengan tenang sesekali melihat percikan petir beda warna, kuning untuk Raijin dan biru untuk si macan putih.

 _ctrett...ctretttt..ctretttt_

Posisi Naruto masih menangkis cakaran Byakko, dengan melakukan gerakan maju kedepan, Byakko menambah kekuatannya hingga Naruto kalah tenaga . Dan ia terhempas kebelakang menabrak kedinding goa, hingga menciptakan retakan retakan besar.

 _brakkkk..._

"Ughhh...", Naruto sedikit meringis ketika punggungnya menghantam dinding, dengan sedikit tertatih dan mengelap darah di mulutnya. Kembali berdiri Naruto menyiagakan Raijinnya.

 **"Itulah akibatnya jika kau melawan kami bocah, Grrr...",** Byakko menatap Naruto penuh kemenangan, seolah dia bukan lawan tandingnya.

 _'Ku akui gerakan si macan buluk ini sangat cepat dan kuat,sejak pertama kali menyerangku.dan burung merah itu apinya tidak pernah bisa padam,lalu kura kura gosong itu bisa memanipulasi air dan juga ekornya yang aneh itu',_ batinnya terus berspekulasi, menganalisis informasi yang ia dapatkan.

 _'Kalau aku menggunakan Mangekyou Sharingan, itu sama saja mempercepat kebutaanku, lagi pula aku belum bisa mengendalikan Susano'o dan itu juga menyerap banyak sekali cakraku',_ Naruto menonaktifkan Sharingannya, kembali ia pun menyimpan Raijin dan mengambil Shiroi no Kennya.

 _sret.._

 ** _Fuuton Shinkujin_**

Naruto mengeratkan katananya berlapis elemen angin, dengan melompat Naruto menebaskan Katana itu ke leher Byakko, tapi si macan buluk itu berhasil menghindar dengan menunduk, Selama masih di udara Naruto merapal segel tangan

 ** _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_**

 _Blarrrrrr.._

Bola api besar itu langsung menghantam telak Byakko karena jaraknya dekat, hingga Macan buluk itu pun mundur. Naruto menyerang macan putih di bagian matanya.

 _krak...krakk._

Suara itu menginterupsi pendengaran Naruto dengan sekilas melirik, ia pun sedikit terkejut. Burung merah yang terbakar sedang membesarkan apinya, hingga tanah tanah yang menjepitnya menjadi lahar.

"Khe,pertarungan akan semakin panjang saja", Naruto hanya menyipitkan matanya saja, walaupun ini akan melelahkan, sekilas melirik Suzaku yang sudah akan mulai lepas.

 _syutt..._

Kura kura kembali melancarkan serangannya, dengan ekornya yang sudah kembali beregenerasi. Sensor Naruto segera memerintahkannya untuk menghindar, Kilatan putih itu melesat cepat.

 _tapp.._

Naruto mendarat kaki di salah satu batu lumayan besar. " Tak hanya bisa memanipulasi air, ekornya pun tumbuh kembali, regenerasinya lumayan cepat", Naruto menatap kura kura berwarna hitam itu dengan tatapan datar.

Wajah bulat itu semakin intens menatap mereka satu persatu, para hewan itu sudah mulai kembali dengan siap menyerang. Naruto masih tetap tenang di tempatnya berpijak dengan Katana siap ia tebaskan.

 **"Sudah kubilang bocah, Kau tidak bisa menang melawan kami",** suara si burung merah yang mendahului rekannya.

 **"Gr..Kami tidak akan melepaskanmu bocah, dan kau sudah berani beraninya memasuki kawasan terlarang ini",** amarah Byakko dengan penuh geramannya

 _ctrett...ctrett_

Naruto meloncat kebelakang, percikan elemen Raiton Byakko menyambar tempatnya berpijak. Katana yang sebelumnya ia pegang, ia lemparkan keatas sebagai pijakan. Byakko terus merangsek dengan terkamannya,berlari meraih Naruto dengan cakarnya. Selama masih di udara dengan pedang sebagai pijakan, Naruto membuat bola spiral berukuran besar, dengan sekali lompatan kebawah. Kilatan putih itu melesat..

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

 _Duarrrrrr..._

Ledakan besar terjadi, ketika Naruto menghantamkan Rasengan besarnya ke tengkuk atas macan putih besar itu, Byakko sendiri langsung terhempas membentur tanah goa. Naruto yang ingin segera mendarat, dikejutkan bola api besar melesat cepat kearahnya..

 _syuut...bwoshhh_

Pelaku penyerang si burung merah Suzaku, tak membiarkan mangsanya bebas. Terlebih bocah pirang itu telah melukai rekannya dengan jutsunya, Naruto yang masih keadaan terkejut terkena serangan bola api itu. Serangan mendadak membuat jubahnya sedikit terbakar dan tidak sempat membuat jutsu yang bersifat pertahanan.

 _Blarrr... brakkkk...brakkkk.._

Naruto terhempas dengan terguling guling diatas tanah. "Ughh..!!,burung brengsek itu benar benar memanfaatkan keadaan, ketika aku tengah sibuk menyerang macan buluk itu.dengan aku masih berada di udara, menjadikan serangannya lebih mudah", lirih Naruto masih terkapar menahan rasa sakit.

Naruto mencoba mendudukan dirinya dengan katana sebagai bantuan berdiri, namun itu sia sia tubuhnya seakan terasa kaku. Jubah yang ia pakai seperti tak layak pakai, koyak sana sini bekas terbakar

"Kalian pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja, Cihh!!", Naruto dengan meludahkan liur bercampur darah, tangan masih mengerat pada katana dengan padangan berkilat tajam.

 _Slashhh..._ _bbyurrrrr...byurrrrrr..._

Naruto kembali merasakan sebuah serangan dari arah samping, ia melihat gelombang air tinggi seperti tsunami. Siap menerjang dan menyeretnya, gelombang yang tingginya puluhan meter itu melesat kearah Naruto dengan cepatnya. Menerjang tubuh kecil Naruto yang sudah tidak berdaya, derasnya arus gelombang membuatnya benar benar terseret..

si kura kura merasa puas, serangannya mengenai telak bocah pirang jabrik itu. Perlahan rongga goa lumayan luas itu tergenang air dan Naruto berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya, walaupun sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka.

"Serangan mendadak lagi", gumam lirih Naruto yang masih tertatih, Naruto agak sedikit bersandar pada dinding goa. Air itu perlahan lahan surut.

Naruto sedikit melirik jengah, badan dan tulang seakan hancur. belum cakranya yang sangat terkuras habis, ketika dia mengeluarkan salah satu teknik Mangekyou.

 _'Mengalahkan mereka dengan sisa cakra yang sekarang itu mustahil, bahkan mereka seperti tidak mempunyai kelemahan.tapi aku dulu pernah merasakan yang jauh lebih sakit dari ini, mungkin Shinigami sudah bosan kalau aku kembali sekarat' ,_ batin Naruto yang menertawakan dirinya, keadaan sekarang lebih mending ketimbang dulu. Ketika masih kecil beberapa kali dirinya ditemukan sekarat selama diKonoha.

 _'Shisui-Nii,apa yang harus aku lakukan??..tapi jalanku sudah panjang.Apapun yang terjadi,aku tidak akan menyerah..akan ku buktikan padamu',_ Naruto sedikit optimis, guna menyemangati dirinya.

Dengan Naruto yang masih bersandar, dia terus memproses otak jeniusnya dengan mengingat ingat selama pertarungan terjadi. guna mencari celah, pasti ada.

 _tapp..tapp.._

Naruto melirikkan mata birunya ketika melihat mereka berjalan mendekat, Naruto sedikit tertatih untuk berdiri dengan tangan merogoh tas pinggangnya. Naruto mengambil beberapa kunai yang terlihat berbeda..

 **" Gr..Menyerah sajalah bocah, ajal mu sudah dekat",** Byakko menatap remeh Naruto dengan kondisi memprihatinkan, memang dirinya sudah terpojok

 **"Biar aku saja yang membunuhnya dengan apiku"**

Mereka bertiga semakin mendekat, Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia melemparkan kunai kunainya, dengan sedikit merapal segel..

 _syutttttttt..._

 **"He, mainan seperti itu tidak akan bisa membunuh kami",** congkak si kura kura menatap lesatan kunai Naruto yang meluncur kearahnya

"Apa salahnya dicoba, bagiku kalian hanyalah makhluk yang tidak jelas!!", Naruto mengejek dengan menyeringai.

 ** _Taju Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

 _syuttttt...syuttttt.._

Mendadak beberapa kunai tadi menjadi ribuan yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Suzaku yang melihat itu langsung mengepakkan kedua sayapnya, guna menghalau ribuan kunai yang melesat..

 _brakkkkk..brakkkk ...stabbb..stabbb._

Kunai kunai itu langsung terpental kesegala arah, akibat di tangkis Suzaku dan menacap berserakan di permukaan goa.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. " Hewan Bodoh,sesuai dengan prediksiku", Naruto menyilangkan jarinya dengan tanda plus..

 ** _Katsu_**

 _Duarrrrrrrr...Duarrr..Duarrrrrr...Duarrrr_

Ternyata kunai yang dilemparkan Naruto adalah Kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak, hingga ledakan besar masih terdengar beruntun. Hingga menimbulkan asap yang sangat pekat dan memenuhi penjuru rongga goa, ya inilah yang sebenarnya di cari Naruto dengan membutakan penglihatan mereka

"Terkadang trik sederhana itu lebih mematikan,sirkulasi udara goa memang tidak seperti di luar,udara akan tetap sama. asap tidak bisa di biaskan,kecuali goa ini punya banyak lubang", Analisis Naruto dengan menyeringai, ia pun merapal segel

 ** _Shunsin no jutsu_**

 _sringg..._

Kilatan putih itu langsung menghilang ditangahnya kabut asap, dengan menajamkan sensornya. Naruto pun melesat kemana arah sensor membimbingnya.

Naruto langsung mengeluarkan Rasengan dengan bentuk yang berbeda,

dan ia merasakan cakra Byakko yang seperti sedang kelabakan, Naruto melemparkan Rasengan berbentuk Shuriken kearah macan putih itu.

 ** _Fuuton RasenShuriken_**

 _Duarrrrrr..._

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi, Byakko terkena telak dan sangat susah bangkit, ia terkapar ditengah kawah besar dengan tubuh terluka.

"Bagaimana pun Fuuton akan selalu menang terhadap Raiton,fufufu", Naruto menatap sinis hewan buluk itu yang masih terkapar.

Pekatnya asap masih mengepul, Kilatan putih itu kembali lagi menuju target selanjutnya, dengan keadaan masih di udara. Naruto merapal segel tangan dan mengarah kan jutsu itu ke burung merah yang terbakar api..

 ** _Raiton Raihachiryudan no jutsu_**

di tubuh Naruto muncul percikan percikan petir berwarna hijau dan semakin membesar, perlahan percikan petir itu membentuk tiga naga hijau petir bermata kuning. Naruto langsung menghempaskan tangannya kearah Suzaku, dengan melesat cepat tiga naga petir besar itu menghujam burung merah yang masih berada di udara.

 _ctretttt...ctretttt..Blarrrrrrrrrrr.._

Suzaku tumbang terhempas ketanah dengan menciptakan kawah kecil, ia pun sama langsung terkapar. Naruto kembali melesat dengan kilatan putih ditengah tebalnya kabut asap..

"Cihh,mengeluarkan dua jutsu Rank-S saja membuat Cakra ku tersedot habis", rutuk Naruto, tapi ia akan lakukan apa pun yang terjadi, untuk memenangkan pertarungan ini. Walaupun melewati batasnya.

Kilatan putih itu menghampiri si kura kura gosong, dengan mengeraskan kedua tangannya. Naruto memukul kepala kura kura dengan sangat kerasnya ..

 ** _Doton Chokajugan no jutsu_**

 _Buaghhhhh...Duarrr..blarrr_

Kura kura itu pun terseret beberapa puluhan meter, dan menghancurkan dinding goa hingga runtuh, Naruto mendaratkan tubuhnya yang sudah melewati masa batasnya

 _Tappp..brukk_

Naruto mendarat ditanah,ia langsung terduduk bersimpu. mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal sengal dengan keringat membanjiri tubuh kecilnya.

"Hahh..Hahhhh..aku harap ini sudah selesai", Dengan sesekali menghirup udara sebanyaknya , Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding goa. sesekali melirik ke para hewan buluk yang masih terkapar.

Bagaimana pun ini pengalaman pertama kalinya, Naruto bertarung sengit menundukan hewan sekuat seperti mereka. Untung saja mereka bukan Bijuu, mungkin lain lagi ceritanya.

 _poftt..._

 _Wushhh..._

Sekejap hembusan angin besar menyapu seluruh kabut asap, dan itu mengejutkan Naruto. Sesosok Naga besar bersisik biru melingkarkan tubuhnya sekaligus si pelaku yang menghilangkan seluruh kabut asap di rongga goa.

Kemunculannya membuat Naruto terkejut, dengan menatap lekat. Naga besar itu mendongakkan kepalanya kearah Naruto.

 **" Gr..Apa yang kau lakukan disini bocah dan membuat keonaran ditempat ini",** Naga besar biru itu mendenguskan nafasnya

"Aku membela diri!!, Mereka menyerangku terlebih dahulu", Naruto menatap Naga besar itu dengan tatapan inosen.

 _Tapp..Tappp.._

Ketiga hewan besar itu mulai bangkit dari terkaparnya, dengan tertatih tatih. **"Kau terlalu lama datangnya,naga pemalas",** Byakko dengan garangnya melangkah, diikuti kedua rekannya yang berada dibelakang. Walaupun tubuh mereka terluka, pandangannya kepada Naruto tetap menunjukkan ketidak sukaan.

 **"Grr..kau tak perlu mengurusiku,urusi saja keadaanmu",** Seiryuu hanya menghela nafas bosan, lalu melirik Naruto. **"Kau bocah, kenapa bisa masuk kemari?, harusnya hanya keturunan berdarah Uzumakilah yang bisa memasuki tempat terlarang ini",** Seiryuu meminta penjelasan dengan bijak, dari ketiga hewan Agung penjaga Uzushio, Seiryuu lah yang mempunyai sifat bijaksana walau terkadang malas.

Naruto agak sedikit berdiri, guna mewaspadai gerak mereka. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, kenapa aku bisa kemari. Tapi kalau kalian mau menyerangku kembali, aku akan tetap bertahan meladeni kalian", dengan kilatan mata biru tajam, Naruto menjawabnya dengan acuh.

 **"Grr...Kau benar benar ingin mati bocah!!",** Byakko seketika menjulurkan cakarnya kearah Naruto. Amarahnya melonjak, mendengar jawaban bocah pirang itu. Tapi sebuah suara langsung menghentikan pergerakannya.

 **"Tahan dirimu disitu Byakko!!, bukan kah ini bisa dibicarakan dengan baik baik, dan kau bocah jawablah dengan jujur. Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari??",** Naga biru itu sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dengan tegas.

"Apa itu perlu kujawab?", Naruto merilekskan tubuhnya, ketika tadi sedikit tegang. ",Aku Uzumaki Naruto dari Konoha, dan tujuanku kemari hanyalah ingin berlatih disini", Dengan bosannya, bocah pirang itu mengeratkan katananya

Seketika mereka pun dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan bocah pirang, bukankah Uzushiogakure sudah lama hancur. Apa dia salah satu keturunan Klan Uzumaki yang masih selamat, tapi kenapa ciri-cirinya tidak seperti para Uzumaki lainnya bersurai merah.

 **"Gr...Kau jangan mengaku ngaku dari Klan Uzumaki bocah, dan tadi kau saat bertarung menggunakan Doujutsu mata yang sangat aneh,itu bukan dari Klan Uzumaki",** bantah Genbu yang sedari tadi diam. Byakko yang ingin mengutarakan serupa juga ingin menyampaikan, tetapi pandangan si Naga biru menyuruhnya untuk tenang.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, percuma menjelaskan pada binatang purba seperti mereka. " Hah,itu terserah kalian percaya atau tidak.Aku seorang Uzumaki sedari dulu, dan untuk soal mata ini kalian tidak perlu tau", Naruto yang sudah jengah, ingin sekali membakar mereka dengan _Amaterasu._

Seiryuu seakan paham setelah mendengar jawaban bocah kuning itu, mungkin dia punya privasi tersendiri tentang matanya. **"Aku percaya padamu bocah, lagipula_..",** perkataan Seiryuu tiba tiba terpotong oleh rekannya

 **"Gr..Kenapa kau langsung percaya padanya, Seiryuu. kau terkena Genjutsu bocah itu"**

 **"Gr..Diam Kau Byakko!!, aku masih sadar. dan lagi aku punya alasan tertentu. pertama, sedari awal aku sudah menduga bahwa dia adalah seorang Uzumaki,aku bisa merasakan cakranya,cakra seorang Uzumaki. Dan yang kedua, bukankah scroll gulungan kontrak hewan Agung hanya bisa dibuka dengan darah Uzumaki jalur Khusus, bocah pirang itu mungkin tak sengaja membuka segel gulungan khusus hewan Agung, dan itu fakta dia telah memunculkan kita disini, itu berarti dia mempunyai darah Uzumaki jalur Khusus",** terang panjang lebar Seiryuu menatap bengis ketiga rekannya, sedangkan Byakko,Genbu,dan Suzaku membelalakkan matanya.

Seakan penasaran Naruto menaut alisnya. "Darah Uzumaki jalur Khusus", Naruto seperti meminta penjelasan pada Naga besar biru itu.

 **"Kami adalah para hewan Agung penjaga Uzushiogakure bocah, dan kami hanya bisa dipanggil dengan darah keturunan dari Uzumaki Ashina-sama atau para Klan Uzumaki menyebutnya Shodaime Uzukage. Ashina-sama sendiri yang pertama kali mengikat kontrak dengan kami para Hewan Agung dan dia sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan kami, Jika suatu saat akan ada salah satu keturunannya yang bisa memanggil kami. Entah itu anak,cucu,cicit, ataupun generasi keturunan selanjutnya. Dan darahmu termasuk Darah Uzumaki Jalur Khusus,bocah",** ucap Seiryuu tersenyum tipis

"Jadi aku ini masih salah satu dari keturunan Uzumaki Ashina,begitu", Naruto berujar dengan tatapan bingung

 **"Ya,bukankah kau yang telah membuka scroll gulungan kontrak itu dengan tanda darahmu, otomatis itu juga kau telah terikat dengan kami lewat Jalur Khusus dan itu juga kau bisa memanggil kami kapan saja",** Suzaku yang menjawab, walau dirinya masih tidak percaya kalau bocah pirang itu masih keturunan dari junjungannya.

 **"Dan aku minta maaf atas kesalah pahaman ini bocah, karena terlalu terbawa emosi akibat omongan Byakko. sebenarnya aku juga merasakan Cakra Uzumaki-mu, sekali lagi karena emosi jadi anggapan itu aku tepis",** Sambung Suzaku dengan menyesal

 **"Grr...Kenapa kau menyalahkanku Suzaku!!",** Byakko tak terima dengan geraman ia menatap sinis burung merah terbakar api itu.

 **"Aku juga minta maaf bocah, dan untuk kau Byakko itu salahmu. Kau sendiri yang pertama kali menyerang bocah itu,kau terlalu menuruti Amarah besarmu. pantas saja dulu Ashina-sama jarang memanggilmu,itu pun kalau dia terpaksa",** sindiran si kura kura hitam membuat macan putih besar itu terpojok. Seiryuu yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum ternyata si Byakko dari dulu tidak pernah berubah, hanya ego amarah yang diutamakan.

 **"Sekarang bagaimana denganmu Byakko?, Suzaku dan Genbu sudah menyatakan penyesalannya. Apa kau masih menuruti egomu dan sifat keras kepalamu itu. dan Kalian bertiga pun sudah kalah bertarung dengan Naruto-Gaki",** sindir Seiryuu menambahkan,senyum remeh terpancar di mulut Naga terkenal malas itu.

Byakko sudah tidak bisa berkata apa, ketiga rekannya benar benar membuatnya terpojok. **"Grr..Baiklah..baiklah aku menyesal, aku minta maaf bocah",** si macan mengatakan seperti ogah-ogahan, merasa dirinya paling tinggi.

Dengan senyum bijaksananya Naga itu menatap Naruto. **"Bagaimana denganmu Naruto-gaki"** sang naga mengatensikan perhatiannya.

Naruto masih menimang nimang permintaan maaf mereka. "Hn, tak masalah buatku. Asal mereka mau menjadi teman sparringku berlatih nanti", Naruto menyeringai, berlatih dengan hewan Agung adalah kesempatan langka.

 _'Enak saja,semudah itu meminta maaf..aku telah terkena semburan api abadi oleh mereka.dan kalian harus merasakan api abadi hitamku..Amatersu sepertinya butuh tumbal",_ Batin Naruto menyeringai iblis.

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

Di ruangan bawah tanah Konoha seorang kakek tua dengan mata diperban satu duduk dengan anteng di singgasananya. Derap langkah menggema di sepanjang lorong, menandakan seseorang menuju ke tempatnya. Seorang Anbu bertopeng putih polos dan di belakangnya seorang bocah laki laki berkulit putih pucat usia sekitar 11 tahun, bersurai hitam kelam.

"Danzo-sama, aku telah memanggil bocah ini sesuai perintah anda" ucap Anbu itu dengan posisi berlutut

"Hm,sekarang keluarlah!!", Danzo menyuruh Anbu setianya untuk meninggalkan tempat.

"Hamba undur diri", Anbu itu pun bergegas dan berlalu

Danzo terus menatap bocah pucat itu dengan seksama, "Kau tau kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?", Danzo segera bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri bocah itu.

"Hamba tidak tau Danzo-sama", bocah itu hanya diam dengan masih menunggu intruksi dari ketua Anbu Ne.

"Aku ingin kau menjalankan tugas dariku untuk mengawasi Uchiha Sasuke, dan mulai besok kau akan aku masukan ke akademi Konoha. Dari mulai sekarang namamu adalah Sai, aku berharap padamu bahwa tugas ini jangan sampai gagal dan jangan sampai menimbulkan kecurigaan pada pihak Konoha", tegas Danzo

"Hai' aku tak akan mengecewakan Danzo-sama, bukti kesetiaanku pada anda. aku akan menjalankan perintah ini dengan senang hati", jawab Sai dengan berlutut pada junjungannya.

"Dan masalah Uzumaki Naruto kau lupakan saja dulu, bocah itu sudah keluar dari desa. Aku sudah memerintahkan sekelompok Anbu Ne untuk melacak dan mengawasi pergerakannya di luar sana", ucap Danzo penuh ketegasan.

"Hai' akan segera hamba laksanakan dan hamba pamit undur diri", bocah pucat itu pun berdiri dan bergegas melangkah.

"Hn"

' _Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan segera mendapatkanmu. kau terlalu berbahaya untuk masa depanku di Konoha, dan akan menjadi batu sandungan dikemudian hari. Dan Uzumaki Naruto, kau telah membuat kesabaranku habis. kalian berdua akan menjadi budakku guna mencapai tujuanku, walau dengan cara kekerasan sekalipun aku akan menundukkannya',_ seringaian Danzo dengan muka datarnya

 ** _x_**

 ** _x_**

Semilir angin malam menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut merah panjang, seorang wanita berparas cantik tengah melamun diatas balkon mansion sederhana. Wanita itu bernama Uzumaki Kushina, istri sang Yondaime Hokage.

Bila diperhatikan dengan jelas disudut kedua mata violetnya ada butir butir air mata yang menetes, pandangannya kosong walau ia menatap terangnya sinar bulan.

 _'Seandainya kalau kau masih hidup nak, mungkin Kaa-chan tak perlu merasa sedih seperti ini',_ Kushina mengelap sudut matanya, ketika ia merasakan sakit batin. Kenapa Kami-sama tak begitu adil padanya, kenapa juga anaknya harus menjadi korban serangan Kyuubi.

Keluarganya yang sekarang memang bahagia, tapi kebahagiannya kurang sempurna tanpa kehadiran dia. _'Kau tau nak, tanpamu kebahagiaan sekarang tidak ada artinya. Kaa-chan_ _terlalu sedih, bila mengingat tragedi itu_.. _semoga kau bahagia dialam sana nak",_ Kushina kembali mengusap sudut matanya

Sebuah pelukan dari belakang mengejutkan Kushina, sepasang lengan kekar mendekap erat perut ratanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ditengah malam begini, hm", sang pelaku bersurai kuning, meletakan kepala diperpotongan leher sang istri.

"Minato,kau sudah pulang"

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan disini?", Minato mengulang kembali pertanyaannya pada sang istri, ada sedikit penolakan dari Kushina ketika tangan itu mengerat.

"Hanya mencari sedikit angin", Kushina menjawab seadanya, dengan tenang ia menyembunyikan rasa kesedihannya

"Aku selalu tau kau Kushina, kau masih memikirkannya bukan",Kepala pirang itu menoleh dan melepaskan dekapannya pada istrinya.

wanita merah itu berjengkit ketika Minato tau yang sedang ia pikirkan, "Memang mengapa?, dia juga anakku..aku yang melahirkannya", sungut Kushina agak sedikit ketus, membuat moodnya berubah.

"Kau tidak akan pernah bisa merasakannya Minato!!, aku sebagai seorang ibu tau apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, nyatanya itu berkehendak lain, hiks", ulang Kushina yang kembali air matanya menetes..

"Cukup Kushina, kita tak perlu mengungkit kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. kita fokus saja pada anak anak kita yang sekarang!", Minato sedikit menaikkan nada perkataannya.

"Cukup katamu!!, begitu mudahnya kau mengatakkan hal itu. sampai kapan pun aku tak akan melupakan kejadian itu, ingat itu Minato!!",

Tensi dibalkon itu sedikit memanas, emosi sang wanita merah terpancing akan kata kata suaminya. "Apa kau tau rasanya kehilangan anak!!, kenapa pada saat itu kau tidak menyelamatkannya, Minato!!", hardik Kushina yang membiarkan airmatanya menetes deras membasahi lantai balkon.

Minato bingung harus menjawab apa, dalam diamnya ia harus mencari alasan. "Asal kau tau Kushina pada waktu itu aku sebagai Hokage harus bertindak dengan cepat, itu sudah tugasku menjamin keselamatan para warganya...menyegel Kyuubi bukanlah hal yang mudah", terang Minato dengan melepas jubah Hokagenya dan ia sampirkan dilengan kiri, keadaan ini membuatnya sedikit gerah.

"Menyelamatkan warga katamu, dan kau malah membiarkan anak kita menjadi korban...ITU SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL MINATO..SUNGGUH TIDAK ADIL!!", Kushina benar benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran suaminya.

"Hiks...hiks.." Kushina merosotkan tubuhnya kelantai balkon, tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada pagar pembatas. pandangannya menajam pada Minato

"Gomen Kushina..Gomen", wajah Minato meredup dengan ekspresi yang sangat sulit di artikan.

Seandainya kalau Kushina tau bahwa anaknya masih hidup mungkin itu akan menambah rasa bencinya, bukan hal apa seperti ini saja sudah menjadi perseteruan. Apalagi kalau tau mungkin hatinya akan lebih jauh tersakiti akibat rasa kebohongan dan terkhianati, seakan menjadi bom waktu yang tengah berjalan.

Tinggal menunggu waktu rahasia serapat apapun lambat laun pasti akan terbongkar, tapi Minato tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. ia harus bisa memerankan bagaimana bersikap. membayangkan anak itu saja membuatnya rasa bencinya bertambah, tak ada jalan lain lagi, cara yang tepat ialah segera melenyapkan bocah itu. tapi itu juga sulit Hokage ketiga selalu saja punya cara untuk melindunginya

Minato menatap keadaan istrinya yang tengah meringkuk di pembatas pagar balkon, membuat hatinya tak tega. tubuhnya pun beringsut guna menenangkan wanita itu, tangannya terjulur untuk membelai surai merah istrinya. Sebuah gerakan tangan langsung menepis tangan Minato dan itu membuatnya kaget atas penolakan Kushina

"Kushina..gomen"

"Permintaan maaf mu tak akan merubah apa pun Minato..hiks.. APA KAU TAU RASANYA ARTI DARI SEBUAH KEHILANGAN!!!, DAN DENGAN GAMPANGNYA KAU MEMINTA MAAF!!!", Kushina lantang menekan omongannya, suara kerasnya memecah keheningan malam dan ia tidak peduli bila mengganggu istirahat para tetangganya.

"Aku tau Kushina..aku tau, apa kau tidak bisa mengikhlaskan kepergiannya", bujuk Minato

Minato menjongkokkan kakinya didekat Kushina. "Semudah itukah kau mengatakan itu, APA ADA HAL LAIN YANG KAU SEMBUNYIKAN DARIKU!!", Kushina sungguh geram dengan menuntut.

seakan tak mendapat jawaban dari Minato, membuat hati Kushina gusar dan mencurigai bahwa ada yang di sembunyikan. "KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA DATTEBANE..JAWAB MINATO!!".

 _Deg.._

Hati Minato mencelos ingin menanggapi tuduhan Kushina, "S-sungguh t-tidak a-ada yang k-ku s-sembunyikan darimu", sa ngkal Minato dengan tergagap dan itu membuat kecurigaan Kushina bertambah.

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Minato!!, akhir akhir minggu ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dan itu membuatmu aneh, PASTI ADA YANG SENGAJA KAU TUTUP TUTUPI DARIKU!!", tegas Kushina dan itu membuatnya terpojok, ia sendiri tidak bisa menyangkal tuduhan Kushina. Memang benar dalam 2 minggu ini dirinya selalu banyak pikiran, terlebih Sandaime memberikan kabar bahwa bocah itu sudah tau siapa dirinya.

 _'Maafkan aku Tsuma, ini demi kebaikkan keluarga kita. aku tidak ingin keluarga ini hancur..ketika kau tau bahwa ia memang masih hidup, tapi apa boleh buat. aku hanya ingin mempertahankan keluarga ini, aku harus egois',_ Hati Minato ingin sekali mengunci. tapi ketika melihat penderitaan sang istri membuat akal sehatnya menghilang.

"Hiks..KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA DATTEBANE!!"

"Baiklah Kushina..aku akan menceritakan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya!!", Minato merasa berdosa kepada Kushina, akhirnya ia pun luluh. tuduhan dan kecurigaan Kushina pun tidak bisa disangkalnya. Dan jawaban itu membuat wanita merah agak sedikit lebih tenang

Minato mulai bercerita tentang anak keduanya bahwa ia masih hidup dan ia selamat dari serangan Bijuudama, tentu Kushina tidak tau karna dia tengah pingsan. Bahwa serangan Kyuubi sama sekali tidak membuat putra keduanya terbunuh, karena Sandaime datang pada saat yang tepat. Minato menceritakan kepada Kushina ada bagian cerita lain yang ia hilangkan, jadi dia tidak sepenuhnya tentang kebenaran tentang putra keduanya.

"Kenapa..kenapa kau tega melakukan itu padaku dan juga padanya dan kenapa kau membohongiku selama ini??..hikss", tanggap Kushina ketika Minato menyelesaikan kalimat ceritanya dan itu membuat Kushina marah,benci dan senang bahwa anaknya masih hidup.

"DAN ALASANMU ITU TIDAK LOGIS, KAU SUNGGUH EGOIS MINATO", amarah wanita merah itu memuncak dan terus menyudutkan sang Hokage

"Kushina gomen.."

"Hiks..Hiks..Naruto..hiks", tangis Kushina memanggil nama putranya dan dirinya mengacuhkan Minato, karena tidak kuat menahan siksaan batin wanita merah itu pun pingsan ambruk dilantai balkon.

"KUSHINA" dengan cepat Hokage itu menangkap tubuh istrinya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari balik dinding seorang bocah bersurai merah bermanik violet mengawasi pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya, ia terganggu ketika sedang tidur dan mencari asal keributan ini.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan"

 _X_

 _X_

Ruang kelas akademi Konoha begitu ramai, banyak para murid asyik berceloteh kepada sesama teman. Tapi itu tidak untuk murid yang satu ini, bocah bersurai raven model pantat ayam. ia hanya memandang papan tulis yang datar sama seperti mukanya yang datar.

 _'Cih,sudah berminggu minggu kau tidak masuk Dobe..pasti kau sudah keluar dari desa yang terkutuk ini',_ Pikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu menerawang. dengan posisi tangan yang ia tekukan dimeja Sasuke mengacuhkan para fansgirlnya yang mengganggu ritual memandang papan tulis datar.

 _'Aku tidak akan kalah darimu Dobe, akupun akan berlatih keras..akan aku buktikan padamu hasil kerja kerasku',_ si Uchiha itu membatin dirinya tak mau kalah dari rivalnya

"Sasuke-kun,hihihi..", si rambut gulali cengengesan tidak jelas ketika menatap bocah surai raven

"Forehead, awas kau kalau mengganggu Sasuke-kun ku!!", teriakan gadis berponytail pirang tidak terima ketika Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh maksud.

"Apa sih kau Ino-pig, menyebalkan saja", Sakura menatap tajam Ino hingga keributan kelas menjadi tambah gaduh, bagi mereka yang melihat itu sudah hal yang biasa

 _''dasar fansgirl''_

Dibagian bangku belakang seorang bocah terlihat tidur dengan malasnya, bahkan ocehan teman sebangkunya yang bertubuh gendut tak dihiraukan.

"Woi Shikamaru, dalam 3 mingguan ini aku jarang melihat Naruto. Apa kau tau sesuatu tentangnya Shika", tanya si Akimichi yang asyik melahap snacknya

"Merepotkan, aku juga tidak tau" si rambut nanas menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja, menjawabnya asal seperti ogah ogahan.

 _'benar juga kata Chouji, biasanya dalam seminggu blonde itu akan masuk 1 atau 2 dalam pertemuan. minggat kemana kau Naruto, Hah merepotkan',_ pikir Shikamaru

Dibarisan bangku tengah bocah bersurai merah bermanik violet berjaket putih hanya diam, tidak seperti biasanya selalu berkoar koar menjahili temannya. tentu itu membuat teman sebangku dibelakangnya menjadi heran, "Woi Menma, kau ada masalah?. Kau bukan seperti Menma yang biasanya", tegur Kiba

"Urusai anak anjing", si bocah merah menjawab dengan ketus, pagi ini mood bocah itu kurang baik. Bagaimana pun pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya semalam mempengaruhi pikirannya, ada kaitan apa orang tuanya dengan bocah brengsek itu.

 _'Cih,awas kau Naruto..kau harus membayar semua permasalahan ini padaku',_ eratan tangan mengepal sebagai lampiasan Menma dengan pandangan menajam.

 _klek.._

Suara pintu kelas terbuka dan itu membuat kegaduhan langsung teredam, para murid akademi terlihat diam ketika melihat sensei mereka menginterupsi.

"Ohayou minna"

"Ohayou sensei" jawab semua murid

"Sensei minta maaf ke kalian semua karena telat masuk, aku sedang mengurusi administrasi murid baru", lontaran Iruka itu membuat murid murid saling bertanya tanya dan bingung, ada murid baru katanya.

"Baiklah, kau yang di luar segera masuk!", perintah Iruka, kemudian pintu terbuka menampilkan bocah berkulit pucat bersurai hitam dan pakaian hitam dibelakangnya ada tanto.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sai", ucap bocah itu dengan senyum palsunya dan membuat para gadis akademi bertingkah absurd

"Kyaaaa, tampan sekali"

"Benar dia sangat tampan"

Kegaduhan kelas semakin menjadi jadi akibat senyum palsu bocah itu, pandangan Sai menatap bocah raven lebih tepatnya ke Sasuke, _' Jadi dia yang namanya Uchiha Sasuke seperti perkataan Danzo-sama',_ pandangan mereka bertemu, ketika manik oniks tajam menatapnya penuh misteri.

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _Uzu Island 3 month letter_**

Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan lamanya Naruto berlatih di pulau Uzu, bocah pirang itu terlihat acak acakan bertelanjang dada. Hanya mengenakan celana standar Anbu berwarna orange yang terlihat lusuh kotor sana sini, keringat mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya, hingga sinar mentari senja menerpa kulit semi tan nya terlihat mengkilat bercampur keringat. Sepertinya ia tengah habis berlatih, suara nafas yang tidak teratur menandakan ia sangat kelelahan.

 **"Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu Gaki",** suara berat menginterupsi perhatian Naruto, binatang besar jenis macan putih telah menjadi teman sparing berlatihnya.

"Heh,ini belum seberapa dibandingkan latihanku yang dulu", manik safir itu menyorot tajam macan putih besar itu

"Ayo kita teruskan lagi Byakko", perintah Naruto pada macan putih itu, tubuh kecil kekar itu pun lekas berdiri

 **"Kau itu sangat keras kepala sekali, apa semua keturunan Uzumaki mempunyai sifat sepertimu?. Lebih baik kau simpan saja tenagamu untuk esok hari",** bukannya menanggapi Naruto, Byakko malah menyusutkan tubuh besarnya menjadi seukuran normal macan pada umumnya. bergerak menghampiri Naruto dan setelah itu membaringkan tubuhnya didekat bocah pirang.

"Hah,kau sama saja", Naruto hanya menghela nafas, bosan yang dirinya rasakan dan kembali mendudukan bokongnya dibatu besar.

 **"Harusnya kau tau situasi bocah, hari telah sore menjelang malam. Dan esok hari kau masih bisa berlatih sepuasmu".**

"Hn"

Byakko yang menatap bocah pirang itu hanya menyipitkan mata kuningnya, dengan mengibas ibaskan ekornya. Harimau putih itu ikut meresapi pemandangan sore hari, ketika sinar jingga mentari memancarkan cahaya terangnya.

Harimau putih itu terlihat lebih akrab dengan Naruto, semenjak pertarungan pertama kalinya. Dia paling anti dengan bocah pirang itu, tapi dikemudian hari Naruto menantang kembali macan putih itu dengan duel satu lawan satu. Seperti janji bocah pirang itu bahwa mereka harus merasakan api hitamnya, ya Naruto membakar mereka semua hingga mereka merasakan harus tunduk padanya, dan mereka kini terlihat lebih akrab khususnya Byakko yang sering menjadi teman sparring berlatih.

"Byakko, apa di goa itu ada scroll gulungan tentang jutsu Jikukan", Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menatap harimau putih itu yang tepat disampingnya.

 **"Buat apa Gaki, bukan kah kau sudah punya jutsu telepor seperti itu. kalaupun ada itu sangat minim".**

"Itu bukan jutsu Jikukan, tapi Sunshin no jutsu level atas yang aku kembangkan dengan elemen Fuuton ku", jawab Naruto

 **"Bukankah itu sama saja jutsu yang bisa berpindah tempat, kau memang tidak pernah puas apa yang telah kau dapat",** Byakko menghela nafas bosan tentang pendapat Naruto.

Mata biru itu memicing tajam Byakko, "Aku tidak akan pernah puas Byakko, masih banyak yang aku pelajari dan jalanku masih panjang", tegas Naruto.

"Sunshin dan Jikukan itu berbeda walau pun hasilnya sama berpindah tempat. Sunshin adalah jutsu gerakan cepat, sedangkan Jikukan teknik ruang dan waktu", ulang bocah pirang itu

 **"Sebenarnya aku itu bingung denganmu Gaki, kau sendiri bisa menguasai Fuin Original Uzumaki dan kenapa tidak kau kembangkan saja. bahkan di goa itu perlengkapan tersedia dengan komplit, semua peninggalan leluhurmu, Uzumaki Ashina-sama",** Byakko menatap bingung Naruto

"Hah, itu lagi. semua gulungan disana sudah aku pelajari semua dan sekarang tinggal melatih mempraktekkannya saja. lagi pula aku juga sudah membuat Fuin formula Jikukan, sekarang ini hanya tinggal tahap penggabungan dengan elemenku", ucap Naruto

 **"Aku mengakuimu Gaki, kau itu memang bocah jenius. untuk anak seumuranmu itu memang mustahil, bahkan Ashina-sama butuh bertahun tahun untuk membuat dan mengembangkan suatu jutsu".**

"Hn", Naruto menyeringai mendengar pujian Byakko

 _x_

 _x_

Sebuah pondok kayu sederhana diatas perbukitan pulau Uzu berdiri. didalamnya terlihat bocah pirang terlelapnya dengan nyaman diatas futon bergumul selimut.

pondok sederhana itu yang membuat Naruto dengan bantuan para Kage bunshinnya, papan kayunya ia ambil dengan cara menebangi pohon dan beberapa sisa sisa puing bangunan Desa Uzushiogakure yang masih utuh. untuk bahan makanan sehari hari ia mencari ikan dilaut dan juga bercocok tanam, terkadang mencari buah disekitar hutan pulau Uzu.

Sinar mentari pagi hari menyinari melalui celah celah jendela dan itu mengganggu bocah Uzumaki itu, menggeliat kesana kemari karena terpaan sinar terang diwajahnya. "Hoamz..sudah pagi", iguan Naruto dengan malasnya bangun.

segera saja bocah pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya menuruni bukit hingga kebibir pantai, jadwalnya hari ini adalah masih sama berlatih seperti hari biasanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu saatnya berlatih", tangannya langsung merapal segel dan jarinya menyilang.

 ** _Taju Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

 _poff..pofff...pofff_

Seketika ledakan asap itu memunculkan ratusan kloningan Naruto yang memenuhi dipinggir pantai.

Naruto membuat Kagebunshin berjumlah 500 ratusan orang. "Berlatihlah seperti biasanya, 300 berlatih control Cakra, dan sisanya berlatih Suiton,Doton,Katon,Raiton, dan Fuuton. segera menyebar!!!", perintah Naruto pada para bunshinnya

"Siap bos!!", serempak para bunshin menjawab dan langsung menyebar

Sedangkan Naruto asli masih berdiri di pinggir pantai dengan bertelanjang dada, angin laut mengibas ngibaskan rambut pirangnya.

"Sebaiknya aku sendiri berlatih teknik mata Mangekyou Sharingan", mata biru itu langsung berputar menjadi Sharingan tiga tomoe dan berlanjut membentuk Shuriken segi empat.

 ** _6 jam kemudian..._**

nafas Naruto langsung tersengal dan tidak teratur, kepalanya pusing ketika memori ingatan para bunshin memasuki pikirannya. latihannya memang menguras cakra yang cukup banyak, bagi Naruto itu hal yang biasa...latihan yang sangat ekstrim.

Hahh...hahh..

"Tidak kusangka latihan kali ini ada kemajuan cukup banyak..hah", Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pohon kelapa, dengan rakusnya ia meminum air botol yang dibawanya.

karena kelelahan dan kehabisan cakra matanya pun langsung terpejam guna mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Dua jam lamanya ia beristirahat guna mengisi kembali cakranya tentu tenaga sedikit lebih segar, mata biru itupun terbuka dan mengerjapkan kelopak mata. Dengan kesadaran yang belum seutuhnya pulih Naruto mencoba bangkit.

"Hah, sepertinya agak lumayan tenaga dan Cakraku telah pulih", Naruto tersenyum, ia kembali memakai kaos putihnya berlambang pusaran air

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 _poff..poff_

Didepan Naruto muncul burung merah besar dan Kura kura besar berwarna hitam berekor kepala ular.

 **"Ada apa bocah kau memanggil kami?",** tanya si Kura- kura hitam

 **"Seperti biasanya kau lupa Genbu, palingan si Gaki itu mengajak kita berduel. benarkan Naruto",** perkataan Genbu dijawab temannya, Suzaku. Dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mengiyakan perkataan burung merah besar itu

"Hn,kira kira begitulah sparring", seriangan Naruto dengan semangat

 **"Apa kau tidak bosan melawanku terus ,bukankah empat hari yang lalu kita bertarung",** Suzaku menatap jenuh bocah pirang itu

 **"Kali ini aku tidak akan terkecoh lagi olehmu Gaki",** Genbu merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk pembalasan, ekornya sudah tertebas sebanyak lima kali oleh Naruto

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Genbu hanya terkekeh. "Kalau untuk menari kenapa harus bosan", Naruto menyeringai dan lalu merapal segel tangan

 ** _Katon Gokakyu no jutsu_**

Dari mulut Naruto keluar api yang sangat besar dan membentuk sebuah bola api besar yang mengarah dengan cepatnya menuju kearah Suzaku dan Genbu

 _syutttt...blarrrrrrrr_

Kepulan asap langsung membumbung hasil jutsu Naruto, rupanya kedua binatang itu melompat menjauh. **" itu Pembukaan yang bagus Gaki",** sebuah suara datangnya dari atas di barengi dengan semburan api yang meluas. melihat jutsu itu Naruto langsung salto keatas.

 _wushhh blarrrrr..._

Dengan masih di udara, Naruto dikejutan dengan datangnya sebuah ekor dari arah bawah yang siap mencambuk tubuhnya. Dengan melakukan salto putaran kedua kaki Naruto langsung menendang ekor itu, tendangan disertai kaki penuh cakra.

 _wushhh..duagh..duagh_

Ekor kura kura itu kembali ke penggunanya, **"Itu sangat lumayan Gaki, apa kau bisa dengan yang ini. asal kau tau pantai adalah salah tempat kesukaanku, sepertinya kau salah memilih tempat ",** Genbu segera menggerakan air laut yang membentuk Tsunami setinggi 20 meter, siap menerjang kearah Naruto dengan ganasnya.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan wajah. "Hn,kau selalu terburu buru dan itu kelemahanmu bulus gosong", rapalan segel tangan Naruto ciptakan

 ** _Doton Taju Doryuuheki_**

pasir pasir pantai didepan Naruto terangkat muncul dinding tanah berlapis lapis dengan tinggi menyamai gelombang air, arus gelombang tsunami itu membentur dinding tanah yang sama kuat

 _byurrrrrrr...brakkkkk_

berkubik kubik liter air yang dihembaskan dinding tanah Naruto, hingga sebagian mencapai daratan. "Serangan bodoh", Naruto menyeringai di balik dinding

Suzaku tak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, dengan dirinya masih terbang. Dua kepakan sayap menghasilkan kibasan angin besar dibarengi dengan semburan api dari mulutnya, menjadikan serangan itu bertambah kuat melesat kearah Naruto

 **Sunshin no jutsu**

 _wushhhhh...blarrrrrrrrrrr_

Sensor Naruto memperingatkan penggunanya untuk menghindar, kilatan putih menghilang ketika serangan api msnghanguskan seluruh pantai,

 _tapp.._

Naruto mendarat di atas batu yang paling tinggi. "Sepertinya mereka benar benar ingin membunuhku", Naruto menatap kepulan asap hasil serangan Suzaku.

Naruto kembali melompat disertai kilatan putih, Genbu yang melihat itu langsung membuat serangan jarak jauh. Dengan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar beberapa bola bola air besar tercipta dan segera ia tembakan kearah Naruto

 _syuttt...syuttt.._

dengan tenang nya Naruto menghindari semua bola bola air, gerakan kilatan putih itu semakin cepat saja. loncatan kesana kemari yang Naruto lakukan disertai kilatan putih..

 _duarrr...byurrr..duarrr..byurrr..._

Genbu jengah serangan sebanyak itu tidak satu pun mengenai bocah pirang itu **"Sangat merepotkanku saja jutsu bocah itu",** Jutsu teleport yang dimaksud Genbu dan membuat matanya bosan

kilatan putih itu muncul di depan Genbu dan membuatnya terkejut seketika, gerakan ekornya langsung ingin menerkam Naruto. Namun kilatan putih itu menghilang lagi dan muncul diatas kura kura hitam itu

"Hn,sekarang giliranku", Naruto menyeringai dengan penuh kesenangan, tangan kanan membawa bulatan bola besar spiral berwarna biru dan langsung menjatuhkannya ketubuh Genbu

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

 _Duarrrrrr..._

serangan sebesar itu telak mengenai Genbu hingga tubuh besarnya terhempas ke daratan. Suzaku yang melihat itu tak tinggal diam dengan terbang serendah mungkin guna melakukan manuver menyerang Naruto, tetapi bocah pirang itu masih bisa menghindarinya dengan kilatan putihnya..

 _tapp.._

Naruto mendarat lagi, sepertinya bocah pirang itu sedikit agak kelelahan akibat sering menggunakan jutsu teleport, maka ia pikir harus cepat bertarung secara efisien..

"Hah,terlalu membosankan", ketika Naruto melihat serangan Suzaku, kembali kobaran api itu mengarah ke Naruto dengan mata terpejam Naruto tetap tenang

 _Blarrrrrr..._

Serangan burung merah yang terbakar api itu sukses mengenai target, api pun masih mengepul karena api itu tidak akan bisa padam, **''aku tidak yakin bocah itu masih hidup, terkecuali_".** perkataan Suzaku terpotong sebuah suara

"Kau pikir semudah itu,hah",

Naruto terlindungi sebuah makluk astral setengah badan berwarna hijau, ya Susano'o tubuhnya berwarna hijau, jubah armornya berwarna hitam, walaupun masih terbakar api Suzaku. Susano'o itu anteng ditempatnya. "Akan aku tunjukkan apa yang namanya itu api abadi", Naruto menyeringai dengan mata merah Mangekyou Sharingan menatap tajam.

perlahan lahan Susano'o itu terbakar api hitam memproteksi penggunanya, Susano'o jubah Amaterasu. Api hitamnya berkobar kobar merayap menghanguskan api abadi Suzaku, api melawan api.

Seketika api Suzaku dapat dipadamkan, terbukti Amatersu mendominasi.

"Ughh", Naruto meringis merasakan sakit pada mata kanannya mengeluarkan darah, ya ini akibatnya kalau mengeluarkan Amaterasu

tetapi Naruto tetap bertahan di dalam lindungan Susano'o, dengan cepat ia menggerakan rantai hitam yang membelit di lengan kiri Susano'o.

 _cring..cring..._

rantai hitam itu langsung menjerat Suzaku dan Genbu yang masih terkapar, perlahan lahan rantai hitam itu terbakar amaterasu.

 **"Cukup Gaki, aku mengaku kalah",** Suzaku berontak dalam jeratan rantai hitam Amaterasu Naruto

"Hn,kenapa tidak sedari tadi", Naruto menatap tajam Suzaku dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya.

Naruto melepaskan jeratannya, dan menghilangkan Susano'o nya, dengan cepat ia melangkah, baru beberapa jarak ia tersungkur diatas pasir.

Suzaku yang masih terengah menatap bocah pirang itu hanya bingung, **"Si Gaki itu selalu saja berlebihan menggunakan Cakra".**

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 _x_

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 ** _maaf lama tidak update karna kesibukan..hehehe maklum hanya kuli pabrik yang terus mengejar target produksi ,soal chapter kemarin gw juga kecewa banyak kalimat yang hilang, padahal udah gw teliti sebelum publish tapi aplikasi ffn sering keluar keluar sendiri..._** ** _moga chapter chapter kedepannya lebih baik lagi, banyak yang PM tapi gw gak bls ...maaf. gw juga belajar menulis, terimakasih saran dan kritiknya para reader dan Author2 yang lebih jago_**

 ** _yoshhh...tinggalkan jejak._**


	10. chapter 10

**_Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Genre : Adventure , Family_**

 ** _Rate : T / M ( untuk kekerasan pertarungan maupun percakapan)_**

 ** _Pairing : Naruto x...?_**

 ** _Warning : Gaje, Typo, Ooc, Oc, Garing, Alur berantakan_** ** _, semi Canon_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 10**

 ** _Skip 2 Tahun Kemudian.._**

Banyak yang Naruto pelajari selama 2 tahun lamanya, selama berlatih di pulau Uzu. Banyak beragam Jutsu yang telah di kuasainya mulai dari Genjutsu, Ninjutsu ,Taijutsu ,Fuinjutsu , Kenjutsu , dan Doujutsu ( teknik Mangekyou Sharingan).

Bocah pirang itu menatap pondok kayu sederhananya, seakan banyak kenangan yang tertoreh selama ditempatinya. Perubahan pada bocah itu terlalu banyak terutama fisik, tubuhnya sudah lumayan meninggi, kira kira tingginya 157 cm. Rambut jabrik pirangnya agak memanjang, dua poni rambutnya menutupi dahi. Berpenampilan celana orange, Jaket hitam yang ia gulung perempatan siku, dua buah sarung tangan hitam membungkus kedua tangannya [ **seperti di Naruto the last movi]**. Sandal hitam shinobi melekat di kedua kakinya.

Di depan Naruto tampak 4 hewan agung berkumpul mengelilingi bocah pirang itu, Suzaku, Byakko, Genbu, dan Seiryuu menatap lekat pada remaja tanggung usia 12 tahun kurang beberapa bulan.

 **"Jadi kau akan secepat ini meninggalkan pulau"** ucap salah satu binatang itu mewakili

"Ya, kurasa sudah cukup, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan di Konoha, Seiryuu", pungkas Naruto

Byakko merasa seperti kehilangan seseorang, **"Grr..Kau tak perlu sungkan untuk memanggil kami berempat, seandainya membutuhkan sesuatu",** Byakko menggerak-gerakan ekornya

"Hn itu pasti Byakko, kau tenang saja", Naruto kembali memakai jubah sliper orangenya guna melapisi jaket hitam yang ia kenakan, Katana ia selipkan dipunggung dan gulungan besar menyimpang dibelakang pinggang.

 **"Kau terlalu berlebihan Byakko, bukankah dulu kau yang paling bersemangat menantang duel Naruto-Gaki",** suara Genbu memancing amarah Byakko.

 **"Grr..Diam kau kura kura gosong, itu dulu. lagi pula aku yang paling sering menemaninya berlatih daripada kalian",** Byakko memicing tajam Genbu

Suzaku yang sedari tadi diam jengah melihat perdebatan rekannya, **"Sudahlah kalian berdua, si Gaki sudah menganggap kita teman bahkan lebih dari teman. jadi tidak ada lagi siapa yang merasa paling dekat!!",** burung merah terbakar api itu menengahi kedua rekan mereka.

 **"Hm, tumben kau menggunakan otakmu, Suzaku",** Seiryuu tersenyum kecil, naga biru yang terkenal malas tapi bijaksana itu meledek Suzaku

Naruto yang melihat interaksi mereka hanya tersenyum tipis, perdebatan mereka menjadi tontonan tersendiri bagi bocah pirang itu.

Burung merah besar itu melirik Naruto, **"Apa persiapanmu sudah selesai Gaki".** Naruto hanya mengacungkan jempolnya saja, kalau ia sudah selesai dan tak ada yang tertinggal.

"Hn, beres"

 **"Baiklah Gaki, kami semua pamit dan kau Suzaku antar dia kedaratan",** Byakko menatap burung merah itu

 **"Jaga diri baik baik Gaki",** pesan sang Naga biru

 **"Tak perlu kau suruh pun, aku akan mengantarnya Byakko".**

 _poff..poff..poff_

Semua hewan agung itu menghilang kembali ke alam habitatnya, terkecuali Suzaku yang masih setia menunggu Naruto guna menyelesaikan persiapan.

 _tapp.._

Naruto meloncat ke punggung Suzaku, walau pun burung merah itu sedang mode terbakar apinya tapi tidak mempengaruhi Naruto, karena ia sudah mengikat kontrak dengannya. Tapi kalau orang lain yang menaikinya akan langsung terbakar, harus seizin Suzaku.

 _klakk..klak.._

Burung merah itu langsung melesat ke angkasa meninggalkan pulau Uzu, dengan Naruto di punggungnya. Naruto yang pertama kalinya merasakan terbang hanya tersenyum simpul. **"Kita mau kearah mana Gaki",** Suzaku yang masih sibuk mengepak-ngepakkan sayapnya bersuara.

Naruto yang masih sibuk memandangi pemandangan bawah tersadar pertanyaan Suzaku. "Kita teruskan saja Suzaku, aku belum sempat berfikir", Burung itu pun melesat dengan cepat mengarungi ruang angkasa menembus batas cakrawala.

 ** _~TSS_** ~

 **Konoha no sato**

Ruang akademi itu gaduh, ketika sang Sensei mengumumkan bahwa 2 hari lagi akan diadakan tes kelulusan Genin, banyak para murid terlihat senang ada juga yang terlihat gelisah di karena kan masih kurang percaya diri alias pesimis.

"Yoshh..akan aku buktikan pada kalian kalau aku yang terbaik!!", teriak bocah bersurai merah semangat.

"Woi Menma, aku yang akan mengungguli mu!!", teriak bocah bersurai coklat dengan wajah tato segitiga.

Seketika mendapat sahutan Kiba, Menma melotot. "Aku yang akan menjadi Rookie of the year, karena aku akan menjadi Hokage menggantikan Tou-chan", bocah itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri, tentu bangga.

"Hei Menma, yang pasti kuat itu Sasuke-kun", celutuk gadis berponytail

"Ya, Kau benar Ino-pig", sang gadis bubble gum ikut membenarkan sang rival

"Tentu saja Sakura-Forehead",

Bocah Nara menguap bosan, tidurnya terganggu akibat teriakan para fansgirl Sasuke. "Hoamz..merepotkan, tumben mereka akrab", kembali mukanya ditekukan di meja

"Krauk...aku juga harus bisa, benarkan Shika", ucap bocah gendut. suara itu tidak di dengar sang Nara, ternyata ia sudah terlelap.

 _'A-aku harus b-bagaimana, A-aku kurang yakin',_ sang Gadis indigo memainkan kedua jari pertanda bimbang, hingga seorang temannya dibelakang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Hinata

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?".

"S-Shino, a-aku hanya ragu saja".

"Kau pasti bisa melewatinya,Hinata", jawab si Aburame menyemangati

Dari deretan bangku pojok bocah berkulit pucat memandangi bocah bersurai raven, "Apa kau akan menunjukkan kekuatan aslimu Uchiha, ini berita bagus untuk Danzo-sama. Tapi si Naruto itu belum juga kembali, apa aku harus melaporkannya", dengan tersenyum palsu si manusia tinta menatap intens

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Sai", teman sebangkau Sai menoleh tetapi si kulit pucat hanya tersenyum palsu.

 _'Bahkan disaat tes mau dilaksanakan, kau juga belum kembali Dobe, Cihh',_ si Uchiha tidak sabar menunggu bocah pirang, pasalnya ini sudah dua tahun lebih. Kenapa Sasuke mengharapkan kehadiran Naruto, tentu saja ia ingin menjajal hasil latihan kerasnya untuk melawan si bocah Uzumaki, karena ini adalah rival sejati.

"Sudah..sudah jangan pada ribut, Hokage-sama sudah memutuskan. Bahwa Ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi, dan kalian tidak usah protes", Iruka Umino menenangkan para anak didiknya, sebuah suara menginterupsi guru Akademi itu

"Sensei, kalau boleh tau kemana si Naruto itu?, apa ia sudah dikeluarkan dari akademi", tanya seorang murid yang ternyata adalah Kiba, mendadak seluruh ruangan langsung hening.

Banyak bisik bisik para murid, memang selama ini mereka tidak sadar, bahwa teman pirang mereka terlupakan. tentu saja pertanyaan Kiba membuat mereka terkejut.

"Kalau untuk itu, aku juga tidak tau", bohong Iruka yang sedikit muka di masamkan, ya dirinya sebenarnya juga gelisah pada bocah Uzumaki yang sudah dianggap seperti adik sendiri.

"Baguslah, kalau dia sudah dikeluarkan. orang lemah seperti dia tidak pantas menjadi shinobi", celutuk si rambut merah dengan muka senangnya.

"Sudah-sudah, sensei bilang jangan pada ribut!!", murka Iruka. "Lebik baik kita kembali ke pembelajaran berikutnya".

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, ada sebuah kepalan tangan yang mengerat. ingin sekali menonjok mulut nyonyor si rambut merah, si raven melirik tajam anak Yondaime Hokage itu.

 ** _~TSS~_**

Kibasan sayap itu masih membumbung diangkasa. Naruto yang berada di punggung Suzaku, "Kita sudah sampai mana Suzaku?", Naruto mengedarkan tatapannya kearah bawah, tepatnya guna mencari letak posisi dirinya saat ini.

 **"Kemungkinan kita sudah memasuki wilayah Mizu no Kuni, kenapa Gaki? kau sudah rindu dengan Konoha,heh",** Sindiran itu ia lontarkan pada bocah kuning itu, Suzaku hanya tersenyum.

"Cihh, siapa sudi dengan desa bobrok itu, Aku hanya punya janji dengan orang yang aku anggap kakek", mata saphire itu memutar malas.

Suzaku yang mendengar omongan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil, **"Hahaha..kau itu tidak bisa diajak bercanda ya Gaki, muka datar sepertimu bisanya hanya menari ketika melihat lawan kuat".**

"Tentu saja, itu adalah aku", jawabnya dengan antusias ketika mendengar kata menari, Suzaku yang melirik Naruto hanya tersenyum. Cepat sekali moodnya berubah bocah pirang itu, terkadang datar terkadang juga konyol apalagi kalau sudah bertempur. Begitulah pemikiran Suzaku, dirinya juga pernah merasakan amukan Naruto.

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu, seperti yang aku rasakan", tanya Naruto pada Suzaku, ia merasakan cakra kelam, cakra yang penuh dengan kebencian, cakra negatif.

 **"Hm,sebentar Gaki",** Suzaku menajamkan sensoriknya, **"Aku merasakan cakra yang sangat besar, arahnya dari timur'',** Sambung Suzaku memastikan.

"Ya kau benar, tepatnya sebelah timur laut dari sini jaraknya 150 mil, cakra yang penuh dengan energi negatif yang aku rasakan", terang Naruto, Suzaku harus mengakui Sensorik Naruto memang spesial bukan hanya bisa merasakan aura tetapi juga memprediksi jarak sipengguna cakra.

 **"Tipe Sensorik sensitif ya".** Naruto hanya menyeringai mendengar perkataan Suzaku, dengan cepat burung merah itu merubah arah lajunya mengikuti arah sensoriknya, terbang melesat dengan cepat.

 _'Heh, Sepertinya ini akan menarik, ekor tiga ya',_ senyum misterius Naruto mengembang.

~ **TSS** ~

Pertempuran antara pemberontak Rebbelion dan para shinobi Kirigakure benar-benar tragis, banyak jatuh korban di kedua belah pihak. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekad sang pemimpin pasukan Rebellion, seorang wanita cantik berbusana biru, rambut model pohon cemara merah crimson.

"Bagaimana keadaan situasinya Ao", Ujar sang pemimpin itu, meminta penjelasan kepada tangan kanannya.

"Keadaan medan perang semakin mengkhuatirkan Mei-sama", pria itu menggaruk garukan rambutnya. pertanda dirinya juga cemas, "Banyak pasukan kita yang terbunuh, apa kita bisa mengalahkan si otoriter itu", pria bermata satu yang ditutupi itu, takut-takut apabila pemimpinnya murka.

Si wanita merah crimson itu menggeram, "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Ao, bukankah aku sudah menugaskan Chojuro untuk menggempur dibagian selatan, lalu kenapa kau tidak membantunya", Mei Terumi tak habis pikir, akan kebodohan tangan kanan kepercayaannya.

"Itu tadi yang membuatku bingung Mei-sama, orang-orang yang diselatan mengatakan kalau Mei-sama sedang berhadapan dengan si Yagura itu, atas inisiatifku sendiri. Maka aku kemari guna membantu Mei-sama, tapi ternyata situasi disini masih kondusif", terang lebar Ao guna menjelaskan, pria bersurai biru itu gelisah.

"Kau itu selalu ceroboh Ao, sesuai kesepakatan kita. Strategi ini harusnya berjalan tanpa halangan, tapi kau melemahkan dibagian pasukan dukungan. Apa prosedurku sebelumnya kurang jelas!!", wanita itu menghentakan kakinya karena kesal, ketidak becusan Ao menjadi penyebab.

Dibagian gerbang selatan pemuda tanggung bersurai biru dan berkacamata menenteng sebuah pedang besar, ia menebas nebaskan pedang besarnya kearah depan, pedang besar itu berlumuran darah. Di sekitarnya banyak mayat yang teronggok di tanah.

Chojuro mengeratkan Hiramekarei nya. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, walaupun jumlah kalian terlalu banyak buat kami", ia menatap nyalang segerombolan pasukan shinobi Kirigakure.

"Hei kau terlalu percaya diri bocah, lihatlah orang-orang mu sudah banyak yang tumbang", gertak salah satu pimpinan shinobi Kiri

"Chojuro-san, ini bagaimana?".

"Ya benar, apa kita akan melawan mereka".

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, ini mustahil", banyak suara bisikan pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa, dan ini mengendurkan semangat bertempurnya.

"Kalian ini saja sama!!. menyerah pun kalian akan tetap dibunuh, jangan sia-siakan perjuangan rekan-rekan kalian yang telah gugur. Aku yang diamanatkan oleh Mei-sama, akan bertempur sampai titik darah penghabisan. Demi kebebasan kita, demi saudara-saudara kita. Apa kalian buta kesengsaraan dan derita rakyat Kirigakure diakibatkan oleh mereka, mari bersama-sama kita kalahkan mereka!!", lontaran Pemuda biru itu menjadi pencetus semangat pasukan Rebellion.

"Aku salut padamu bocah, tapi kita adalah lawan", pimpinan Shinobi Kirigakure itu meloncat berlari kearah Chojuro dengan pedang ditangan, "Sekarang kau akan mati!!", teriak pemimpin itu, menebaskan pedangnya.

 _Trang...Trang..!!_

Chojuro menangkis serangan pimpinan shinobi Kiri itu, Hiramekarei nya ia angkat kearah atas guna melancarkan serangan balasan. tebas demi tebasan ia lancarkan, tapi itu masih bisa ditahan oleh ketua Shinobi Kiri. Chojuro melompat keatas dengan posisi kedua tangan penuh dengan pedang Hiramekarei..

 ** _Cohanma Hiramekarei_**

 _blarr..._

Pedang besar itu mengeluarkan cakra biru, dengan kombinasi seperti martil. Langsung menghantam Ketua shinobi Kiri itu dengan terlempar menjauh dari arena pertempuran.

"Chojuro-san hebat", salah satu pasukan Rebellion melihat pertarungan itu, walaupun dirinya masih bertarung dengan pasukan shinobi Kirigakure.

Chojuro menebas-nebaskan Hiramekareinya yang telah di penuhi cakra biru ke pasukan shinobi Kiri yang mencoba menghalangi jalannya, guna mencari ketua pimpinan Shinobi kiri yang terlempar menjauh..

 _crashh...crashhh.._

 _Arghhh...Argghhh..._

Pemuda berkacamata itu benar-benar mengamuk, mayat mayat bertumpuk disekitar kakinya. Dengan langkah berlari ia menapaki arena pertempuran dengan pandangannya mengedarkan segala penjuru. Dirinya melihat pasukan Rebellion yang tengah bertarung melawan Shinobi Kiri.

 ** _Suiton Mizurappa_**

 _byurrrr_

Chojuro dikejutkan dengan gelombang air deras yang menuju kearahnya, sang pelaku gerombolan pasukan shinobi Kiri yang masih tersisa. Pemuda bersurai biru menancapkan Hiramekarei ketanah guna sebagai pegangan, agar tak terseret gelombang besar. Dengan bersusah payah ia berjibaku dengan gelombang air.

"Sial selalu seperti ini, mereka seperti tak ada habisnya", ia merutuk dirinya sendiri

para shinobi kiri mendekat kearah Chojuro, dengan tertatih pemuda bersurai biru itu pun bangkit.

"Hei lihatlah dia seperti cacing"

"Ya, kau benar untuk berdiri pun kudu menggeliat", ejek para shinobi Desa Kabut

Chojuro menatap geram, "Sialan kalian, kalian harus membayarnya!!", Pemuda berkacamata itu mengeratkan pedang besarnya siap menebas musuh, dengan melompat berputar ia menyilangkan kedua pedangnya yang seperti pisau besar.

 ** _Kenjutsu Enbima Yonezu Onigiri_**

 _crashhh...crashhh...brakk..brakk..blarrrr_

 _uarrghhh...uarghhh...arghh.._

Melakukan tebasan seperti iblis, Chojuro membantai para Shinobi Kiri tanpa ampun. jeritan kesakitan melolong ditengahnya arena, pemuda berkaca mata itu melompat kesana kemari. Seperti tarian indah dan jeritan kesakitan sebagai melodi yang mengiringinya.

Karena keletihan pemuda berkacamata itupun menjatuhkan lututnya ketanah, "semoga anda bisa melawannya Mei-sama", Chojuro mengusap pelipisnya yang penuh keringat dan ia berharap pimpinannya memenangkan pertempuran ini.

 _brakk...brakkk..Arghhh.._

Chojuro menolehkan kepalanya kesamping ketika mendengar suara teriakan, "Cihh, aku kira dia sudah mati!", ia cukup kaget. Ternyata ketua shinobi Kiri itu belum mati, dan kini tengah membantai sisa pasukan Rebellion.

Sisa sisa tenaganya ia pun paksakan melangkah mendekati, dengan langkah terseok. Chojuro menghantamkan pedang besarnya kearah ketua pimpinan shinobi Kiri.

 _Duarr..bragggghhh_

Ketua itu pun terdorong dan berguling menghempaskan tubuhnya kesamping, "Brengsek kau bocah", ketua itu mencoba bangkit, luka ditubuhnya ia hiraukan dengan merapal segel, ia ingin menyerang sipelaku.

 ** _Suiton Suigadan_**

Dari dalam tanah muncul debit debit air kecil, mengumpul dengan banyaknya dan membentuk taring-taring air yang kemudian melesat kearah Chojuro, pemuda itu bingung karena banyaknya serangan yang menuju kearahnya.

Lompatan untuk menghindar ia lakukan, dengan sesekali memblokir dengan pedang yang masih ditangannya, pedang yang termasuk dalam 7 pedang legendaris Kirigakure itu terkenal ampuh. buktinya Chojuro bisa menepis serangan jutsu itu.

 ** _Kenjutsu Enbima Yonezu Onigiri_**

 ** _Kenjutsu Karasuma Gari_**

 _syutt..syuttt...byurrr..byurrr_

Chojuro melakukan serangan kombinasi, dengan dua pedang Hiramekareinya, pedang yang termasuk jenis pedang sepasang itu membelah belah taring air, cakra biru bermanuver melakukan serangan balik, Chojuro melompat kesamping dengan memutar sepasang pedangnya", Mati kau brengsek!!". tebasan pedang menyilang mengenai ketua shinobi kiri itu.

 _Syutt..syutt..Crashhh_

 _Arghhhh...brukk_

Seonggok tubuh tak utuh berjatuhan di permukaan tanah, mayat ketua shinobi kiri itu sangat mengenaskan. tubuhnya tercacah tak beraturan. Chojuro melihat itu hanya tersenyum, "Cih, kau yang mati duluan brengsek". Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, rupanya situasi gerbang selatan sudah dalam kondisi stabil, pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa masih bertarung dengan shinobi Kiri yang jumlahnya semakin menyusut.

Di bagian gerbang utara pasukan Rebellion sudang merangsek masuk memasuki Desa Kabut, bunyi dentingan logam senjata masih terdengar sebagai tanda pertempuran masih berlanjut.

Mei Terumi sang pemimpin pasukan Rebellion masih bertarung dengan Shinobi Kirigakure, tatapan tajam wanita pengguna elemen lahar tersulut."Mati Kalian!!", Mei terumi menyemburkan lava nya dalam jangkuan luas.

 ** _Yoton Yokai no jutsu_**

 _arghhhhhh...arghhhh.._

Mayat mayat shinobi Kiri berjatuhan dengan luka bakar yang teramat parah. Dengan brutalnya wanita itu membabat habis shinobi kiri.

 _syutt...syutttt.._

Wanita lava itu kaget, banyak sekali kunai melesat kearahnya. Bukan itu yang membuatnya kaget tapi disetiap kunai yang melesat terdapat kertas yang berajah tulisan Kanji.

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki_**

 _syuttt...Duarr..Duarrrrrr.._

semua kunai yang meledak tertahan sebuah dinding air, sang pengguna wanita lava hanya tersenyum bahwa serangan itu bukan apa-apa baginya.

Ketika dinding itu surut nampaklah dirinya sudah dikerubungi para shinobi Kiri."Kau wanita lacur lebih baik menyerahlah!!", hardik salah satu shinobi Kiri, jumlah mereka terlalu banyak.

"Ya itu benar, menyerah sajalah lalu kita bersenang-senang", ejek salah satu dari mereka dengan tatapan mesum melihat body sexy wanita crimson.

Wanita itu menajamkan matanya mendapat pelecehan dari mereka, _'Menyerah berarti menunda menikah, dan aku sudah telat menikah..harus menikah dengan siapa, brengsekk'._ Wanita itu tersulut emosi, "Habis perang ini akan kubunuh kau Ao!!", Kembali Mei Terumi meledakan laharnya..

 ** _Yoton Shakugaryugan no jutsu_**

 _Duarrrrr..._

Wanita Crimson itu meledakan bola lava dalam jangkuan luas hingga mengenai para shinobi Kirigakure yang telah mengepungnya, mereka tewas dengan luka terbakar lahar yang sangat panas.

Wanita lava itu mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah guna memastikan pasukannya masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Sesaat mata emerald nya meredup melihat banyak sekali mayat bertebaran tergeletak dipermukaan tanah, wanita itu sangat sedih. Seharusnya ini tak perlu terjadi.

Perang saudara yang bermula dari pimpinan Desa Kirigakure yang memerintahkan membasmi pengguna Kekkei Genkai, si Yondaime Mizukage Yagura Karatachi yang terkenal kejam, membantai lebih dari 3000an pengguna Kekkei Genkai tanpa ampun.

Entah itu anak-anak, orang tua, laki-laki atau wanita itu sama saja. Desa yang mendapat julukan Desa kabut Berdarah itu semakin kelam saja, banyak darah yang tertumpah sia-sia.

Sebagai bentuk perlawanan terhadap otoriter Mizukage, wanita pengguna lava itu membentuk pasukan pemberontak dengan dinamai pasukan Rebellion. Yang anggotanya terdiri dari shinobi-shinobi yang tidak suka dengan Yagura Karatachi.

Seperti sekarang inilah perang berkobar melawan kedzoliman pemerintahan otoriter Kirigakure, sangat disayangkan padahal mereka juga masih warga sah Kirigakure.

"Mei-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja?", sebuah suara menggelitik kuping wanita lahar.

Emerald wanita itu melirik,"Ada apa Ao?. Aku baik baik saja, bagaimana tugasmu?".

"Ah, i-itu j-jumlah p-pasukan k-kita s-semakin b-berkurang saja", dengan tergagap orang bermata satu itu melapor.

"Apa yang kau lihat dengan Byakugan mu".

"Dari pasukan kita banyak yang terbantai oleh Jinpachi Munashi dan Kushimaru Kuriarare", terang Ao

"Tidak kusangka mereka masih loyal pada Yagura, pemegang Nuibari dan Shibuki dimana posisi mereka Ao?. Ayo kita kesana sebelum banyak korban berjatuhan".

"Tapi Mei-sama".

"Apa kau juga ingin aku panggang dengan lava ku!!!".

"Ah, Baiklah", kedua Shinobi itu pun meloncati atap atap rumah penduduk , banyak gedung-gedung hancur dan terbakar.

~ **TSS** ~

Reruntuhan gedung-gedung menjadi pertanda bahwa perang masih berlangsung. Seorang shinobi bertopeng putih mengacung-acungkan sebuah jarum besar runcing kearah pasukan Rebellion.

"Ayo siapa lagi, pilihannya mau di jahit dibagian mana, fufufu", tawa psikopat pemegang Nuibari itu menebar teror

"Kami tidak takut denganmu!!, walau pun kau dari salah satu shinobi pendekar pedang". Tegas salah satu pasukan Rebellion

"Ah, benar juga kaliankan banyak. Aku jadi takut,fufufu". ucap si pria bertopeng yang lehernya penuh perban dan langsung melemparkan Nuibarinya kearah kawanan pasukan Rebellion

 _Syutttt..._

 ** _Sariento Kiringu_**

Dengan melompat kedepan Kushimaru langsung menghentakan kawat baja yang tersambung dengan Nuibarinya, otomatis laju lemparan jarum besar runcing itu berubah menusuk-nusuk shinobi Rebellion..

 _Syutt...jlebb..jlebbb.._

 _Arghhhh...Arghhhh..._

Sekali tarikan pada kawatnya, tubuh tubuh pasukan Rebellion terpotong-potong karena tajamnya kawat. lompatan kesamping Kushimaru langsung menghentakan kawatnya kembali .

 _jreshhh...jreshhh..._

 _Arghh..Arghh.._

Kembali mayat-mayat bergelimpangan akibat Nuibari Kushimaru, shinobi itu memandang remeh jasad-jasad itu penuh kemenangan, "Heh, aku kira kalian itu kuat. Hanya lalat diujung jarumku".

 _tapp.._

"Seperti biasa kau selalu tak menyisakan untukku", Sesorang mendarat di samping Kushimaru dengan memanggul pedang aneh.

"Hm, bersih tanpa sisa", jawab Kushimaru

Kedua shinobi itu pun melangkah menjauh, mencari musuh untuk dibinasakan. Tetapi langkah mereka dihadang oleh dua berbeda gender

 _tapp.._

Dua orang itu adalah Mei Terumi dan tangan kanannya Ao, mereka saling pandang menatap tajam lawan mereka masing-masing.

"Hohoho, benar bukan Jinpachi, tak usah jauh-jauh mereka datang sendiri", Kushimaru menatap remeh dua orang itu.

"Mei Terumi dan,... oh si Ao mata satu,heh", Jinpachi tergelak, pedang besarnya ia turunkan

Mei Terumi menatap malas kedua pendekar pedang itu, "Hm, dua orang kecoa kacung Yagura, Heh". Wanita crimson itu melipatkan tangan didepan dada besarnya.

"Mei-sama, apa perlu aku juga ikut campur", ucap Ao

"Kau tenang saja Ao, kita tak perlu takut", Mei Terumi langsung merangkai Handseal dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar..

 ** _Yoton_** ** _Yokai no jutsu_**

Semburan lava muncul dari wanita crimson itu mengarah ke Jinpachi dan Kushimaru, namun kedua orang itu melompat kesamping berlainan arah. Mei Terumi sudah memprediksi bahwa mereka bukan lawan yang mudah dikalahkan, apalagi kedua orang itu anggota pendekar pedang Kirigakure.

 _tapp..tapp.._

"Mei-sama, anda baik-baik saja", suara seseorang datang dan dibelakangnya ada ratusan pasukan Rebellion yang masih tersisa.

"Hei Chojuro kenapa kau kemari dan kalian", bukan Mei Terumi yang menjawab tapi Ao yang ketika melihat gerombolan dibelakangnya.

"Hm, tak apa Ao, seperti yang kau lihat Chojuro", melirik sekilas para pasukannya.

 _prokkk...prokk.._

Tepukan tangan membuat mereka yang disana menolehkan kepalanya, seseorang dengan postur seperti bocah dengan memegang sebuah tongkat tengah berjalan, di belakangnya dua ribuan pasukan shinobi mengiringi langkah orang itu.

"Yagura!!", sarkas Mei Terumi

"Kushimaru, Jinpachi hentikan", ucap orang itu memberi komando, kedua orang itu berancang-ancang siap menebaskan pedangnya, namun diurungkan ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi.

Kemudian kedua anggota Shinobi Kirigatana itu pun mundur, bergabung dengan pasukannya yang di pimpin Mizukage Yagura Karatachi.

Kedua kubu saling bertemu saling berhadapan, pandangan mereka memancarkan rasa kebencian terutama dari pihak Rebellion.

"Lebih baik kalian menyerah saja, itu percuma. Usaha kalian tak akan membuahkan hasil", ucap si Mizukage memberi ultimatum

"Kami tidak sudi diperintahkan olehmu, sudah banyak darah teman-teman kami terenggut oleh orang-orangmu, Brengsek!!". teriak wanita lava, mata emeraldnya memicing tajam sosok kerdil Mizukage.

"Kalian semua Rebellion, serang mereka!!", Komando Mei Terumi

"Ayo kita serang mereka"

"Hancurkan mereka"

"Aku akan membalas keluargaku, yang kalian bunuh".

Semua pasukan Rebellion itu pun menggempur pasukan para Shinobi Kirigakure dengan melesatkan kunai, Shuriken maupun Fuma shuriken, banyaknya benda-benda berterbangan melesat kearah shinobi Kirigakure.

"Kalian pengguna Suiton buat dinding pertahanan!!"

 _syuttt...syuttttt...syutttt..syutttt_

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki ...Suiton Suijinheki...Suiton Suijinheki...Suiton Suijinheki.._**

 _Duarrr...duarrr...duarrrr..jlebb..jlebbb..brakk..brak_

Kunai kunai itu meledak tapi di tahan oleh dinding dinding air berlapis lapis, melindungi para shinobi Kirigakure. Melihat banyaknya jumlah pasukan dari kedua belah pihak, maka pihak Rebellion akan kalah telak.

Tapi itu tak akan menyurutkan semangat pasukan Rebellion.

 _wushhhhh...blarrrrrrr..._

 _Arghhhh...Arghhhh..arghhh..._

Semburan api yang sangat besar, menghanguskan ratusan shinobi Kirigakure, dan itu mengejutkan mereka semua. Khususnya bagian pihak Rebellion.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi", begitulah shinobi Rebellion bertanya-tanya karena kebingungannya.

"Mei-sama itu".

"Aku juga tidak tau Ao".

Dari arah angkasa sebuah kilatan api menukik tajam, seperti meteor melesat kearah bumi arahnya menuju pasukan shinobi Kirigakure..

 _Bwoshhhh...blarrrrrrr ..Duarrrrrrrrrr..._

Kali ini korbannya lebih parah, seribuan orang Shinobi tewas terpanggang, Dahsyatnya serangan itu di sertai ledakan besar meluluh lantakan sebagian Desa Kirigakure, Kilatan merah berapi itu kembali melesat dengan cepat ke angkasa, meninggalkan mereka yang masih dalam rasa syok luar biasa.

Yagura yang melihat para Shinobinya mati mengenaskan hanya memasang wajah datar tak terpengaruh apapun.

Justru dipihak Rebellion lah ketegangan terjadi, mendadak medan perang menjadi sunyi.

"Ao, apa yang kau lihat dengan Byakugan mu". Mei Terumi juga dibuat keheranan dengan banyaknya korban tewas dipihak Kirigakure.

Ao hanya menggelengan kepalanya."Aku tidak melihat apa-apa, hanya sebuah kilatan merah yang menyemburkan api". bahkan pengguna Doujutsu pun tidak bisa melihat gerakannya, apalagi Ao pengguna Byakugan.

Diangkasa sebuah kilatan merah terbakar membumbung tinggi keatas. **"Sepertinya kau menikmatinya Gaki"** Suzaku melirik matanya pada bocah pirang yang tengah bersidekap.

"Hn, serangan Kombinasi yang terbaik Suzaku". Naruto menyeringai, membuat mereka masuk dalam rasa teror.

Dari atas Naruto bisa melihat kobaran api yang masih mengepulkan asap. Keadaan desa itu rusak parah, serangan kombinasi antara Naruto dan Suzaku menghancurkan setengah desa itu.

"Anggap saja sebagai bayaran untuk Uzushiogakure!!", entah kenapa saat ini Suzaku merasa tekanan cakra Naruto meningkat, cakra yang penuh dengan rasa kelam atau beraura negatif naik drastis seperti menyebarkan rasa sakit.

' _Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Gaki, aku merasa ini bukan dirimu. Aura ini bukan cakra yang biasa atau cakra shinobi pada umumnya'._ Suzaku membatin merasakan cakra yang bersifat negatif pada diri Naruto. **" Kau baik-baik saja Gaki".**

"Hn, tak perlu cemas dan bawa aku turun".Tanpa perlu lama Suzaku kembali melesat menukik tajam ke daratan.

~ **TSS** ~

Gedung dan rumah penduduk Kirigakure banyak yang hancur luluh lantak dan terbakar, asap masih mengepul. Banyak mayat mayat yang tergeletak dipermukaan tanah, Yagura dan para shinobi Kiri yang masih tersisa terdiam, belum sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, syok bukan main mendapati rekannya banyak yang tewas.

"Yagura, akan kubunuh kau!!". Suara lantang menyadarkan mereka semua dari rasa terkejutnya..

 ** _Yoton Kanetsuken no Jutsu_**

Dalam hitungan detik semburan lahar berbentuk gelombang memenuhi arena medan, mulut wanita crimson itu terus mengeluarkan lava tanpa henti. Targetnya adalah Yagura beserta pasukannya yang masih tersisa, seketika mata mereka terbelalak mendapati kapasitas lava yang bergulung-gulung bagaikan ombak.

 _Srutttt...Wushhhhh..._

"Buat dinding pertahanan, kalau kalian tidak ingin mati!!". Yagura menatap datar pasukannya, postur kerdil Mizukage membalikan badan memberi perintah.

"T-tapi i-itu Yagura-sama", salah satu seorang shinobi Kiri ingin sekali berucap, tapi terpotong kata-katanya.

"Lakukan saja!!".

"Hai', Mizukage-sama". beberapa orang-orang lantas berlarian kedepan guna membentuk jutsu pertahanan..

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki...Doton Doryuuheki...Doton Doryuuheki.._**

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki...Suiton Suijinheki..Suiton Suijin heki..._**

 _Brakkk..Brakkk...byurrr..byurrr_

Di depan mereka tanah-tanah bergerak keatas membentuk pagar betis lalu muncul semburan air membentuk dinding melapisi pagar-pagar itu. Terjangan gelombang lahar yang meluap terbentur dinding yang berlapis.

 _Brakkk...!! Byurrrr...Nyesssss...!!_

Terbenturnya gelombang lahar dengan dinding berlapis air menciptakan uap air yang memendar disekitarnya, Mei Terumi dan pasukan Rebellionnya yang melihat situasi berkabut uap air memasang sikap kewaspadaan siaga.

"Sepertinya pertarungan kalian sungguh seru". Sebuah suara datar terdengar di balik pekatnya kabut uap air.

 _tap..tapp._

Para pasukan Rebellion yang tersisa terkejut, siapa gerangan suara tersebut. Langkah kaki terus mendekat, sinar mentari membuat samar bayangan ditengah kabut. Bayangan itu terus mendekat tapi masih belum juga tampak wujudnya.

Mei terumi pun mengalihkan perhatiannya kesosok bayangan itu, walau dirinya juga penasaran. Langkah kecil terdengar semakin mendekat , dan tampaklah sosok bayangan itu seorang bocah bersurai kuning, mata saphire yang menyorot tajam. Mengenakan jubah hitam sliper orange dibagian retsletingnya dan celana berwarna orange, dipunggungnya ada sebuah katana dan gulungan besar.

"Siapa kau?". Sebuah lontaran pertanyaan datangnya dari shinobi bersurai biru, matanya sebelah kanan tertutup.

Mei Terumi yang menatap bocah pirang itu hanya mengernyitkan alis pertanda bingung, kenapa masih ada warga sipil berkeliaran. Bukankah semuanya sudah dievakusi sebelum pecahnya perang. Kalau pun seorang shinobi, kenapa tidak mengenakan Hitai-ate.

"Siapa kau bocah?, kenapa disini", Ao mengulang lagi pertanyaanya tapi tetap saja diacuhkan kembali oleh bocah pirang.

"Sudahlah Ao-san, biarkan saja. Resikonya juga ia tanggung sendiri". ucap pemuda tanggung berkacamata, tangan kanannya tengah memanggul pedang besar. ia menganggap bocah itu bukan suatu ancaman, terlihat dari sikapnya yang hanya bersidekap tangan. Terlalu santai pikir Chojuro.

Wanita crimson itu menatap intens Naruto. "Siapa kau bocah?, terlalu berbahaya jika kau main ditempat seperti ini", ucap wanita lava menduga Naruto bocah tersesat.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa dan aku setuju dengan orang itu", dagu Naruto menunjuk pemuda bersurai biru berkacamata.

"Cihh, kau terlalu arogan bocah", Ao melihat tingkah Naruto bersidekap membuatnya kesal.

"Hn"

"Brengsek kau bocah", Ao tersulut emosi dengan ucap bocah pirang, tangannya siap melempar shuriken, tapi keburu terhenti ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya.

"Sudahlah Ao!!, simpan saja cakra dan senjatamu untuk melawan mereka. tak perlu membuang buang tenaga untuk meladeni anak kecil". ucap Mei Terumi

Bocah pirang itu mengernyitkan dahinya, _'Anak kecil, cih'._ Merasa direndahkan membuatnya sedikit terpancing emosinya , tapi ia bisa mengendalikan diri dengan menampakan wajah datarnya.

Suasana kembali penuh kesiagaan ketika kabut uap air perlahan-lahan menghilang tersapu udara, kedua pihak kembali bertatapan tajam saling melempar emosi yang terpendam.

"ohh, rupanya kalian mendapatkan bantuan kecil", sebuah suara terucap seorang shinobi bertopeng putih, tengah memutar-mutar sebuah jarum besar runcing. "Hahahaha, yang benar saja hanya seorang bocah". ulangnya penuh tawa remeh dengan menatap bocah pirang yang kini diantara Rebellion.

"Sudahlah Kushimaru, kita lanjutkan lagi pestanya",.

"itu pasti Jinpachi". Dengan memulai melemparkan Nuibarinya kearah pasukan Rebellion yang masih tersisa.

 _trangg..._

Sebuah kunai mementalkan jarum besar itu kembali kepada pemiliknya, sang pelaku bocah bersuarai pirang. Diwajahnya tersungging seringaian, _'Mengajakku berpesta, Heh'_. Naruto menggenggam sebilah kunai ditangan kirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah", geram Mei Terumi ketika melihat aksi Naruto, dan itu terlalu bahaya untuk seorang anak kecil.

"Hn, bukankah kau mendengar, mereka mengajak kita berpesta". Suara datar mengalun rendah diantara cengkraman suara dentingan logam.

 _tring..tring..trang... duarrr.._

Semenjak Kushimaru melemparkan pedangnya, pertarungan berlanjut lagi masing-masing pihak tidak bisa menahan gejolak emosinya. Bunyi gemuruh ledakan dan dentingan logam menandakan pertempuran sedang berlangsung.

Naruto langsung meloncat ke arah Kushimaru , sedangkan Chojuro berlari kedepan Jinpachi. Mei Terumi dan Ao sedang berhadapan dengan si Yondaime Mizukage Yagura Karatachi.

Kushimaru yang sudah siap dengan Nuibarinya menghujam-hujamkannya ke arah Naruto, tetapi bocah pirang itu melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Kau sungguh bernyali bocah, harusnya kau takut pada pedangku ini". Satu tusukan diberikan kepada Naruto dengan membanggakan Jarum besar runcingnya.

 _Trang.._

Naruto menepisnya dengan kunai, " Yakin kau bisa menari, Jarum karatan itu tidak mempan kepadaku", ejek Naruto membuat pemegang itu sedikit tersulut emosi.

Dengan sekali tarik, kawat baja itu memotong-motong pohon disekitarnya, Nuibari itu berubah haluan ketika ditepis Naruto.

 _sring...brukkk..brukkk.._

 ** _Fuuton_** ** _Shinkujin_**

Mendengar suara pohon bertumbangan akibat tersayat kawat, Naruto segera mencabut _Shiroi no ken_ nya dengan melapisi elemen angin. Dengan segera Naruto menebaskan katana berwarna putih keperakan itu ke kepala Kushimaru, dengan sekali melompat gaya Katana menyilang.

 _trang..trang...ctring.._

Nuibari itu kembali menangkis Shiroi no ken, Kushimaru mengeratkan pegangannya pada Nuibari. "Rupanya kau boleh juga bocah, tapi tidak kali ini. Harusnya kau takut pada seorang Shinobi Kirigatana sepertiku",.Tangan Kushimaru menjulurkan Nuibarinya ke arah bawah, dalam sekejap jarum besar itu masuk kedalam bumi guna memberinya serangan dadakan.

"Hn, bagiku kau hanya kecoa bertopeng dengan tusuk sate karatanmu yang tidak berguna itu", senyum remeh tersungging diwajah tampan bocah pirang dan itu membuat Kushimaru murka seketika.

"Brengsek kau bocah ingusan!!".

 _Syuttt..._

Dengan sekali tarik, tangan kiri Kushimaru menarik kawat keatas dan muncul Nubari dari dalam tanah melesat kearah Naruto dari belakang punggungnya. Dengan membungkukan tubuh kecilnya kedepan, Nuibari itu meleset mengena target. Rupanya trik licik ini sengaja diterapkan Kushimaru.

"Lihatlah dibawahmu bocah ingusan" kembali kawat baja itu dihentakan-hentakan, membuat kawat baja itu menjadi pola segi empat seperti garis garis ubin dan posisi Naruto ditengahnya.

Rupanya Naruto masuk dalam jeratnya, bukannya takut bocah pirang itu malah menyeringai dengan katana didepan dadanya, Kushimaru langsung menarik kawatnya. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal bocah". Pandangan penuh kemenangan dibalik topeng putihnya.

 _Sratt...srattttt..._

Kawat-kawat itu membelit tubuh kecil Naruto, bocah kecil itu hanya diam ketika kawat baja mengikatnya, siap mencacah tubuhnya. "Kau pikir mainan ini bisa melukaiku". ejek Naruto dengan katana didepan dadanya tegak berdiri menahan kawat baja, yang semakin mengerat membelit tubuhnya.

Kecoa bertopeng itu kebingungan, padahal bocah ingusan itu sudah masuk untuk di eksekusi, rupanya katana keperakan itu menahan jeratannya dari dalam, dengan posisi Naruto terikat dengan _Shiroi no ken_ nya.

Jari Naruto bergerak-gerak kecil walau masih tubuh terikat, _'Jangan remehkan Katana ku'_. Naruto menyeringai penuh misterius, Shiroi no ken bukan Katana sembarangan. Katana terkuat dan tajam bisa di sejajarkan dengan Kusanagi no Tsurugi, walau terlihat sederhana tapi itu justru mematikan.

"Dasar kecoa bodoh" ucap Naruto menyeringai dengan ejekan

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

 _ctrett...ctrettt.._

Tubuh bocah pirang itu mengeluarkan percikan-percikan petir hijau hingga merambat melalui kawat baja dan terus merayap, kawat baja menjadi konduktor. menyengat siapa saja yang memegangnya.

 _Arghhhhhh...!!!!_

Kushimaru terkena serangan petir hijau Naruto, hingga tubuhnya banyak yang terluka seperti sayatan kecil. Hingga kecoa bertopeng itu pun ambruk di tanah..

"Kecoa yang menyedihkan". ejek Naruto. Rupanya gerakan jari itu adalah Handseal

 _crashhhhh...crashhhh.._

Kawat baja yang mengikat Naruto terpotong-potong dengan Katana yang sudah terlapisi elemen angin sebelumnya.

Dengan tertatih tubuh Kushimaru mencoba berdiri, walau terluka ia menatap nyalang Narito, "Brengsek kau bocah sialan". Jemari kecoa bertopeng itu merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Kirigakure no Jutsu_**

Suasana seketika diselimuti penuh kabut pekat, Kushimaru menjulurkan tangannya mengangkat Nuibarinya yang tanpa kawat, karena sudah terpotong-potong oleh Naruto.

Dengan cepat Kushimaru melompat kearah Naruto, menyabetkan Jarum besar runcingnya. Katana putih itu menangkis serangan Kushimaru dengan posisi menyilang.

 _trang ...trang...tring.._

bunyi dentingan logam dibalik kabut menjadi melodi pertarungan antara bocah pirang melawan Kushimaru. Naruto menghindar kesamping, sebuah jarum besar runcing hampir menusuk dadanya.

 _tapp.._

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna dipermukaan tanah, ia menajamkan sensornya, "Bodoh, Jutsu yang sangat menyedihkan", Naruto tetap tenang. Jutsu kabut seperti ini tidak berpengaruh baginya. Apalagi dirinya pengguna tipe Sensorik sensitif.

 ** _Sariento Kiringu_**

Kushimaru mencoba meningkatkan tekanan aura membunuhnya, "Kau akan mati bocah, asal kau tau dalam situasi ini aku adalah penguasa", lontar kecoa bertopeng yang terlihat pongah.

"Hn, simpan saja kata-katamu untuk dirimu nanti", jawaban datar dari Naruto tanpa terpengaruh Killing intens Kushimaru, malahan ia ingin tertawa.

Melesat cepat, Kushimaru menghunuskan Nuibarinya kearah bawah, melakukan serangan zizag dengan mengejutkan Naruto. Bocah pirang itu meloncat keatas guna menghindar, dengan Sensorik serangan seperti itu bukanlah apa-apa.

 **Sunshin no jutsu**

Dengan Naruto masih diudara, ia melompat kearah Kushimaru disertai kilatan putih, mendadak kecoa itu kaget atas kemunculan Naruto dengan tiba-tiba.

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan..!!!_**

Naruto menendang perut Kushimaru hingga ia terhempas keudara, kilatan putih itu muncul lagi diatas Kushimaru. Dengan cepat Naruto melakukan tendangan berkali-kali gaya salto menukik kebawah.

 _Duaghhh...duaghh..duaghh..duaghh_

 _wush...blarrrr_

Tubuh Kushimaru pun terlempar kebawah menciptakan retakan kawah ditanah. Tendangan combo yang dilancarkan Naruto membuat Kushimaru sangat susah bergerak, ia tergelatak dengan luka penuh lebam dan juga mengeluarkan darah, kondisinya sangat mengenaskan.

 _tapp.._

Kilatan putih itu muncul didekat Kushimaru. "Ughh..b-brengsek k-kau b-bocah...uhukk", umpat Kushimaru lemah dengan batuk darah.

Naruto menatapnya datar, hanya seringaian kejam yang ia tampakkan,"Aku kira kau bisa menari, menyedihkan!!". ucapnya.

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Chidorigatana_**

 _ctret..ctret...jrashhh...jraashhhh..._

 _Arghhhhh..._

Naruto memotong-motong tubuh Kushimaru tanpa ampun mencacah habis tak terbentuk, dengan katana dialiri Chidori, teriakan pilu menyayat dibalik kabut pertanda Kushimaru menjemput ajalnya.

Perlahan-lahan kabut itu memudar, Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan menenteng katana nya yang berlumuran darah, "Sangat mengecewakan", tatapannya pada mayat yang tak utuh itu.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati rumah-rumah penduduk yang hancur akibat perang ini dengan sesekali membunuh shinobi Kiri bila bertemu, rambut pirangnya dan jubahnya berkibar karena terpaan angin. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar ledakan.

 _Duarrrr..._

Bocah Uzumaki itu melihat dari kejauhan, pemuda berkacamata tengah bertarung melawan salah satu anggota pendekar pedang Kirigakure, tepatnya pemegang pedang Shibuki yaitu Jinpachi Munashi.

"Tidak ada yang menarik", pungkasnya datar dan terus melangkah guna mencari si Jinchuriki ekor tiga.

~ **TSS** ~

"Bocah sepertimu tidak pantas untuk memegang senjata itu, pedang itu milik kami!!', pungkas orang bersurai coklat memakai perban dan mata kirinya tertutup, wajah penuh jampang menyatu dengan jenggot yang dikuncir, didahinya melekat Hitai-ate lambang shinobi Kiri.

"Sah-sah saja ini warisan", ucap pemuda tanggung berkacamata dengan memegang erat Hiramekarei

"Begitu, maka jawabannya adalah kematianmu bocah". Orang itu pun mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Chojuro, dengan melompat kebelakang cara pemuda berkaca mata itu menghindar.

Pemegang pedang Shibuki itu pun kembali mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara menyilang.

 ** _Bakuto jutsu Happa Rokujushi_**

Pedang besar berbentuk gulungan Kibaku Fuda itu membuka gulungannya, dan membuat mata Chojuro melebar dibalik kacamatanya.

 ** _Katsu..!!_**

 _Duarrrr...duarrrrr..._

Terjadi ledakan beruntun disekitar Chojuro, kembali ia harus melompat kesana kemari guna menghindar. Chojuro sepertinya terlihat sangat kepayahan akibat ledakannya tak pernah habis.

"Cukup lumayan bocah, kau menghiburku". Jinpachi kembali mengayunkan pedang gulungannya, "Apa kali ini kau akan menghindar", senyum remeh terpatri diwajah kepala perban itu.

 ** _Katsu..!!_**

 _Duarrrr...Duarrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrr..._

Terjadi ledakan beruntun tapi kali ini area serangannya meluas, tapi sebelum ledakan terjadi kilatan putih membawa Chojuro ke radius zona yang aman.

Kepulan asap kembali memenuhi area ini akibat banyaknya ledakan. Jinpachi menyipitkan matanya melihat Naruto yang kini di dekat Chojuro.

Chojuro yang masih merasa kelelahan hanya menatap bocah pirang itu hanya diam berpikir. _'Bukankah bocah ini tadi bertarung dengan Kushimaru, kalau dia sini berarti...?? kalau begitu bocah ini bukan bocah biasa',_ pemuda berkacamata itu menduga-duga bahwa pemegang Nuibari itu sudah tewas.

"Ohhh rupanya bocah ingusan yang telah menyelamatkannya, heh", Jinpachi menatap Naruto penuh tatapan tajam, " Kau ada sini, berarti si tusuk sate itu pasti sudah mampus",.

"Hn, tak perlu lama-lama membasmi kecoa", Sindiran tajam menjadi jawaban seakan mengiyakan.

Tepat tebakan Chojuro menilai Naruto, bahwa bocah pirang ini bukanlah bocah biasa. Siapa dia sebenarnya dan apa tujuannya disini, spekulasi terus memenuhi pikiran pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Hahahahah, untuk seukuran bocah sepertimu kau memang pantas untuk berhadapan denganku dan_", Jinpachi tertawa melihat reaksi bocah itu, namun omongannya langsung terpotong.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan kecoa", pungkasnya dan merapal segel..

 ** _Fuuton Renkudan no Jutsu_**

di depan naruto muncul bola-bola angin yang sangat besar melesat dengan cepat kearah Jinpachi, melihat banyaknya bola angin ia menyiagakan pedang besarnya guna menepis namun...

 _syutttttt...Duarrrrr..Duarrrrrr_

Bola-bola angin itu meledak disertai pisau pisau angin yang menyayat-nyayat tubuh Jinpachi, hingga ia terseret dan terhempas di tengah kawah dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"H-hebat jutsu yang mengagumkan", puji Chojuro melihat kejadian barusan.

"Aku serahkan dia kepadamu", ucap Naruto datar melihat Jinpachi yang tergeletak ditengah kawah, yang mencoba bangun dengan tertatih.

"Pasti akan aku u-ur_". Chojuro tidak melanjutkan omonganya ketika bocah pirang itu sudah melesat dengan kilatan putih, hanya mengerjapkan matanya dibalik kacamata.

~ **TSS** ~

Pertarungan Mei Terumi yang di bantu Ao masih cukup alot, keadaan mereka kian menyulitkan. Melawan seorang Kage bukan hal yal yang mudah, apalagi Mizukage itu juga seorang Jinchuriki yang sudah bisa mengendalikan cakra Bijuu nya.

Pria bersurai biru itu mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat, " A-aku tidak yakin k-kita m-mampu m-mengalahkannya", lontaran nada pesimis mendapat delikkan tajam dari orang disampingnya.

"Kau itu tidak pernah bisa diam ya Ao, lebih baik gunakan otakmu untuk mencari solusi. Kita tak harus terus-terusan bertahan seperti ini!", dengusan wanita crimson itu membuat Ao begidik, tatapan emeraldnya berkilat tajam.

Sedangkan dibalik kabut sesosok bertubuh kerdil berbusana baju hitam jaring-jaring dibalut kain berwarna hijau hingga pinggang, tengah menyorot tajam guna mencari musuhnya.

 ** _Suiton Teppoudama no Jutsu_**

 _srashhhh...byurrrr.._

Peluru-peluru bola air itu melesat dengan cepat menuju target, Ao dan Mei Terumi yang dikejutkan serangan dadakan langsung melompat menghindar dengan merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Suiton Suijinchu_**

Wanita crimson itu membuka mulutnya menyemburkan banyaknya air guna memerisai dirinya, air itu membulat dan dirinya sebagai pusatnya. Ao yang melihat serangan datang tak mau kalah, ia pun merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki_**

 _blarrr...byurrrrr..._

ketiga jutsu berelemen sama dan berbeda bentuk saling bertabrakan, menumpahkan berliter-liter kubik air. Disekitarnya genangan-genangan air tercipta hasil leburan serangan dari dua pihak.

Mei Terumi memicing tajam Yagura, sosok Mizukage kerdil itu tepat berada didepannya, "Aku akan membunuhmu Yagura sebagai hukuman, atas pembantaianmu terhadap saudara-saudara kami!!". Yagura tidak menjawab wanita crimson itu, hanya tatapan datar yang ia tampakkan.

 ** _Futton Komu no Jutsu_**

dengan memanfaatkan Kekkei Genkai nya, wanita lava itu menyemburkan elemen didihnya ke arah Yagura. Dengan sifat zat asam korosif yang mampu meleburkan apa pun, serangan itu pasti memusnahkan Jinchuriki _Sanbi_ itu.

 _zrushhhhh..._

Pengguna elemen lava dan elemen uap itu tampak terkejut, matanya terbelalak melihat Yagura masih anteng seperti tidak terkena serangan, Mizukage kerdil itu mengeraskan tubuhnya bagaikan batu karang. Seluruh tubuhnya dilapisi sesuatu berwarna hijau lumut dan itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan Bijuu nya.

"Mei-sama, Pertahanan seperti itu adalah salah satu keistimewaan dari _Sanbi_ ", ucap Ao

"Aku tau Ao, aku sudah memprediksikan hal itu". Wanita crimson itu masih tetap tenang dengan berdiri ditempatnya.

Wajah datar Yondaime Mizukage itu menatap tenang. "Apa hanya itu saja kemampuanmu", Yagura melontarkan nada sinis, membuat gigi-gigi wanita lava bergemelutuk.

Yagura mengayunkan tongkatnya keatas, terciptalah air-air meluncur melesat kearah Mei Terumi dan Ao, serangan air yang sangat tajam yang dapat membelah apa pun.

 ** _Suiton Mizu Kamikiri_**

 _sretttt...srettt...jrashh..jrashh.._

Wanita crimson itu melontarkan tubuhnya keudara, menghindari serangan si Jinchuriki. Pandangannya menelusuri sekitarnya, tanah dan bebatuan terbelah efek dari serangan Yagura.

"Ugghh"

Tatapannya sedikit meredup ketika melihat partnernya terluka, ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Ao, pria bersurai biru itu melengkuh memegangi luka dilengan kirinya.

 _tapp.._

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ao", Mei Terumi mendekat kearah Ao yang masih berlutut dengan tangan kanan memegangi lengan kirinya.

"U-ughh...aku baik-baik saja, ketika aku menghindar, ternyata si Yagura sialan itu membuat serangannya berlapis. Dan Mei-sama tak perlu khuatir, ini hanya luka kecil".

 _'luka kecil apanya...tubuhmu babak belur begitu, masih saja sok kuat. dan si Yagura brengsek itu, aku benar-benar akan membuatnya membayar semua ini"._ Emerald itu berkilat tajam menatap Yagura dengan sangat sulit diartikan.

 _tapp..._

Sesosok bocah pirang melangkahkan kaki, mendekati pertarungan antara si Mizukage dan pemimpin pasukan Rebellion. "Hn, keadaan kalian sungguh menyedihkan". Terpaan angin menebarkan beberapa helai rambut pirangnya juga jubahnya.

Sapaan datar itu mengalihkan Mei Terumi dan Ao, dalam jarak 15 meter. "Apa maksudmu bocah dan kenapa kau kemari??". Mei Terumi menatap kesal karena perkataan Naruto sebelumnya.

Mata saphire itu memutar bosan, tanpa menjawab omongan wanita crimson. ia hanya melipatkan tangannya di dada.

"Jangan sombong kau bocah, seakan-akan kau menyatakan kalau kami tidak becus melawan Mizukage itu!!", Hardik Ao terpancing emosi.

"Diam Ao!!, omonganmu hanya sampah, bukan Aku yang tidak becus tapi, Kau!!". Wanita crimson itu geram, semenjak perang dimulai pun pria bermata satu itu hanya menyusahkan saja. Di kasih perintah malah membuatnya mencari alasan yang tidak jelas.

"Hn, aku setuju dengan wanita itu", celutuk Naruto menyandarkan badannya diantara batu batu puing bangunan.

"M-Mei-sama"

 ** _Suiton Mizu Bokushingu_**

 _sratttttttt...wushhhhhh..._

Sebuah kepalan tinju air mengejutkan mereka bertiga, melesat dengan cepat. Naruto menghindar dengan Sunshinnya. Sedangkan kedua orang itu terkena serangan.

 _Duarrrr...brakkkk._

Mei Terumi dan Ao terpental, tubuhnya terhempas dengan terguling-guling di permukaan tanah, Naruto hanya be _rSunshin_ ria meneleport tubuhnya.

 _Tapp..._

Yagura memandang ketiga musuhnya dengan datar, dia cukup terkejut ketika salah satu dari mereka masih baik-baik saja, tepatnya kearah bocah bersurai pirang masih berdiri menyandar pada sebuah pohon yang tengah melipatkan tangannya.

"Ughhhhh.."

Naruto melirikan safirnya ketika dua orang itu mengaduh, kembali matanya menatap sosok Mizukage dengan seringaian, _'Tatapannya kosong seperti tidak punya jiwa, tekanan cakranya tidak stabil.. nanti saja aku akan mencari tau'_. pikir Naruto keras menatap mata ungu cerah Yagura.

Seorang tipe sensorik bisa menganalisis, bila cakra seseorang tidak wajar dan Naruto menduga ada sesuatu di balik tatapan mata kosong itu, bukan Bijuu yang mengendalikan tubuh Jinchuriki tapi sesuatu yang mengendalikannya. Naruto sudah bisa memprediksi.

Dia membandingkan dengan Menma, bahkan bocah merah itu masih mempunyai emosi bahkan sering bertengkar dengan Naruto, sedangkan Jinchuriki didepannya ini sama sekali tidak mempunyai rasa atau perasaan dan sifat tingkah laku.

"Sangat aneh", lirih Naruto

 _wushh..._

Sebuah tongkat melayang kearah Naruto, dirinya belum siap karena masih asyik dengan pikirannya. Dalam jarak 10 cm antara tongkat dengannya, hampir saja tongkat itu memecahkan kepala pirangnya, dengan kilatan putih bocah pirang itu menghindar.

 _tapp.._

"Tidak sabaran heh, yakin kau bisa menari", tutur datarnya

Yagura langsung menghantamkan kembali tongkatnya kearah Naruto, dengan mencabut Shiroi no Ken nya. Naruto menangkis tongkat Yagura dengan membelokan kearah samping.

 _tring...trang..._

Bunyi logam beradu, dengan masih diudara ketika serangan itu terjadi. Tangan kanan menahan tongkat dengan katana, Naruto melakukan tendangan berputar dengan tumit tepat ke arah pundak Yagura

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

 _Duaghh...Duaghhhh...blarrr_

Tubuh Yagura terhempas menukik kebawah akibat tendangan penuh cakra. Dan menghantam permukaan tanah menciptakan kawah-kawah kecil..

"H-hebat b-bocah i-itu", kagum Ao terpukau dengan gaya Taijutsu Naruto

"Tidak usah memuji bocah itu, bisakah membantuku berdiri", ketus wanita crimson, Ao sweatdrop. Bahwa dirinya juga masih terkapar dipermukaan tanah.

Kepulan debu disekitaran retakan kawah kecil, postur kerdil mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya dengan berpegangan tongkat, "Lumayan bocah". ucapnya singkat dan datar, dengan menepuk-nepuk baju kotornya.

"Apa kau bisa menghindari kali ini", ulangnya yang tengah merapal segel.

Naruto menyeringai menatap bosan Yagura, "Ucapkan itu untuk dirimu sendiri, bukan begitu bocah". saphire Naruto mengejek sosok kerdil Yagura, seorang bocah mengatakan bocah.

 ** _Suiton_** **_Mizukagami no Jutsu_**

Di depan Yagura muncul genangan-genangan air dengan beberapa jumlahnya, Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Kenapa tidak ada serangan pertanda itu adalah jutsu

"Itu adalah cermin air!!", seruan seseorang yang tengah bersandar dibawah pohon dan itu adalah wanita crimson.

Naruto menatap datar Yagura, "Hn, aku harus mencari tau", tangannya merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no jutsu_**

Naruto menyemburkan bola apinya mengarah ke arah Yagura, dan didepan Yagura muncul cermin air dengan bayangan Naruto yang sama seperti aslinya...

 _Blarrrr..._

Naruto cukup terkejut dengan kejadian barusan, dan ia pun menyeringai. "Sepertinya teknik sederhana lebih menyenangkan", tangan kanannya meraih beberapa kunai, dan melemparkannya melesat kearah Yagura

 ** _Taju Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

Kunai-kunai menggandakan diri menjadi ratusan berterbangan melesat dengan cepat ke Yagura, jutsu cermin muncul dan itu sama persis seperti bayangannya

 ** _Katsu..!!_**

 _Duarrr...Duarrrrrrrr...duarrrr_

Terjadi ledakan beruntun akibat kunai peledak yang dilempar Naruto, keadaan asap yang tengah mengepul. Dengan keadaan ini dimanfaatkan Naruto sebaik mungkin.

 ** _Sunshin no jutsu_**

Kilatan putih itu menghampiri Yagura, dengan muncul diatas. Naruto memberikan pukulannya ketubuh Yagura.

Melakukannya berulang-ulang.

 _Duaghh...duaghh..._

Di dalam pekatnya kabut asap terlihat kilatan-kilatan putih, meloncat sana-sini, dan itu membuat dua orang yang tengah bersandar di bawah pohon cukup terkejut

"M-Mei-sama bukankah itu seperti jutsu Yondaime Hokage dari Konoha", Ao melototkan matanya.

"Mungkin iya, tapi aku tidak tau pasti, yang pasti dia bukan bocah biasa, Ao". dibalik kabut Mei Terumi hanya menatap kilatan-kilatan putih menari-nari.

Naruto menyeringai ketika disamping Yagura, "ini sebagai penutupannya", dengan tangan terkepal mengeraskan tangannya seperti batu. Tinjuan itu pun menghantam dada Yagura..

 ** _Doton Chokajugan no jutsu_**

 _Duaghhhh...Blarrrr._

Yagura terhempas menghantam tanah menciptakan kawah yang lumayan besar, asap debu mengepul efek serangan Naruto, Naruto mendarat tepat disamping kepulan debu.

Sebuah gerakan mengagetkan Naruto, sebuah tinjuan hampir saja mengenai tubuhnya.

 _Duarrrrr...brakkk_

Sosok pelaku adalah Yagura yang tubuhnya dilapisi koral hijau, membuat Naruto sedikit heran dan masih bertanya-tanya.

 _'jadi dia selamat dari tinjuanku, dengan melapisi tubuhnya dengan koral. keras seperti batu karang, apa itu salah satu kemampuan dari ekor tiga'_. Pikir Naruto keras, menatap datar Yagura.

Yagura melemparkan tongkatnya kearah Naruto disertai segel tangan, dari dalam tanah muncul air dengan derasnya.

 ** _Suiton Mizurappa_**

Dengan gerakan tongkatnya Air gelombang itu melesat bagaikan ombak perusak siap menerjang Naruto, mata saphire itu menyipit tengah anteng, menganggap itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Gelombang itu menggulung-gulung dengan derasnya siap menghancurkan target. Bocah pirang hanya menyeringai, "Mengajakku menari, Heh". seringaian tajam penuh maksud.

Dari kejauhan Ao menatap takut serangan Yagura."K-kenapa b-bocah i-itu tidak lari", tapi kemudian matanya melotot, ketika bocah pirang itu merapal segel tangan dari ketiadaan tercipta debit-debit air.

 ** _Suiton Bashi Suishoha_**

Dari ketiadaan udara Naruto menciptakan air mengumpul derasnya, lalu terbentuklah lah gelombang tsunami tingginya melebihi jutsu Yagura, melesat dengan cepat kearah gelombang jutsu Yagura, tsunami itu pun membentur gelombang perusak itu.

 _Byuurrrrrrrrr...byurrrrrrr..._

Kedua jutsu itu pun bertabrakan membuat genangan air seperti danau, derasnya gelombang tsunami Naruto menyeret tubuh kerdil Yagura, Naruto pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan meneleport dirinya.

 _sring..._

Kilatan putih itu pun muncul didekat Yagura, dengan menghunus katana nya yang sudah terlapisi elemen angin. Dengan masih bersusah payah Yagura menangkisnya dengan tongkatnya...

 _Tranggg...trakkkkk_

Naruto menyabetkan _Shiroi no Ken_ nya hingga membuat tongkat Yagura terpotong menjadi dua, dengan sedikit terdorong Yagura bergulir kesamping, menghindari tebasan katana putih keperakan.

"Tidak semudah itu kau lari dariku", ucap datar Naruto, mengeratkan genggaman katana.

~ **TSS** ~

Chojuro melompati atap-atap bangunan yang hancur, dibelakangnya diikuti pasukan Rebellion yang masih selamat.

Dengan melompat-lompat ia masih kepikiran pada pimpinannya. "Mei-sama semoga anda baik-baik saja", pemuda berkacamata itu menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. "Ayo kita cari Mei-sama!!", perintahnya

Akhirnya Chojuro menemukan wanita crimson dan pria bersurai biru dipinggiran desa Kirigakure tengan bersandar di bawah pohon.

"Mei-sama anda tidak apa-apa?". Dengan melangkahkan kakinya, dibelakangnya pasukan Rebellion hanya melihat bekas pertempuran Naruto dengan Yagura, luluh lantak hancur.

"Chojuro, kenapa kau kesini bukankah_", bukan wanita crimson yang menjawab tapi Ao, dan perkataannya terpotong wanita crimson itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Chojuro", pungkas Mei Terumi

"Syukurlah, keadaan Kirigakure sudah kita kuasai, beberapa regu pasukan Rebellion sedang menjaga para tawanan. Dan kalian para ninja medis cepat obati mereka!!", ucap Chojuro menerangkan dan memberi intruksi.

"Hai', Chojuro-san", beberapa Ninja medis lalu menyembuhkan luka-luka Mei dan Ao.

"Lalu dimana bocah pirang itu" Chojuro sedari tadi tidak melihat Naruto.

"Bocah itu sedang bertarung dengan Yagura si brengsek itu". Wanita crimson itu menunjuk dimana mereka tengah bertarung.

Tak kurang dari jarak 150 meter posisi Naruto dengan mereka, bocah pirang itu sedang menatap Yagura dengan mata merah Sharingan tiga tomoe. "Jadi begitu ya, rupanya Genjutsu", bocah pirang menganalisis, dengan Sharingan ia bisa melihat cakra dan juga Genjutsu.

Mengedipkan mata memutus aliran cakra pada mata, Sharingan itu pun kembali ke mata biru saphirenya. Dengan gerakan langkah kakinya, bocah pirang itu mengambil posisi sigap, katana ia hunuskan kearah Yagura, mengambil posisi menyilang atas.

 _wushh...trakkkk_

Lagi-lagi tubuh Yagura dilapisi koral, katana putih itu hanya membentur lapisannya. Sorotan tajam Yagura tidak berpengaruh buat Naruto.

Mizukage kerdil melesat cepat kearah Naruto disertai rapalan segel, seakan bisa tau bocah pirang itu hanya diam dan masih menunggu.

 **Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu**

muncul didepan Yagura Naga air besar bermata merah meluncur dengan gesitnya kerah bocah pirang. Seringaian bocah pirang makin lebar,"Ini lah yang disebut menari". Jemarinya merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

 **Katon Sanryuu Huashi**

Naruto menyemburkan nafas apinya dengan membentuk tiga naga api besar dengan cepat melesat kearah jutsu Yagura, naga api Naruto menang jumlah.

 _Wushh...Blarrrr...nyessss.._

Naga berbeda elemen dan jumlah itu pun berbenturan dan menciptakan kabut uap disekitarnya , bocah pirang itu menghilang disertai kilatan putih dan muncul didepan Yagura dengan telapak tangannya ada Rasengan berbentuk Shuriken.

 ** _Fuuton Rasenshuriken_**

 ** _Katon Ryuka no jutsu_**

Naruto meniupkan elemen katon kedalam jutsunya, kedua jutsu itu menyatu dan melemparkannya ke arah Yagura.

 _sringggggg...Duarrrrr.._

Serangan itu telak mengenai Yagura dan menciptakan kawah besar, tubuh itu terbakar api. Jutsu yang tergolong Rank-SS itu sukses menghancurkan koral Yagura.

Beberapa orang yang menyasikkan pertarungan Naruto terkagum-kagum, khususnya pasukan Rebellion.

"H-Hebat".

"L-luar biasa".

"Bocah itu pasti bukan shinobi biasa".

 _krak...krakk_

Didalam tengah kawah tubuh Yagura mengeluarkan cakra merah, lama kelamaan cakra itu membesar dan membentuk kura-kura besar berekor tiga, suaranya mendesis..

 ** _Grrrrr..._**

Bijuu berekor tiga menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan membunuh terutama bocah bersurai pirang. Kebenciannya terhadap manusia adalah akibat menganggapnya sebagai senjata.

Naruto menyeringai dengan intens. "Pesta sesungguhnya baru dimulai", mata Sharingan tiga tomoe itu menatap Sanbi, tak lepas dari pandangannya.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 ** _Fiuhhhh...Edisi Chapter full fight...benar benar menguras otak untuk berimajinasi..lumayan 8000words_**.

 ** _Terima kas_ _ih para Reader dan Author2-Senpai yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic sampahku_**.


	11. chapter 11

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rate : T / M ( pertarungan or percakapan)**

 **Pairing : Naruto x ...?**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Ooc, Oc, alur gak jelas, semi canon**

v

v

v

 **Chapter 11**

Semua yang ada di lokasi melototkan matanya, Bijuu itu tampak gagah dengan tiga ekornya. Dengan mata nyalang Sanbi menatap gerumunan manusia, sebagai ancaman. Dirinya tak mau disegel kembali, apalagi dibuat untuk senjata demi kepentingan mereka, semua Bijuu benci akan hal itu.

"I-itu S-Sanbi".

"D-dia telah m-muncul".

"B-berarti Mizukage itu telah mati".

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan".

Semua yang ada disana diliputi rasa cemas dan ketakutan luar biasa, mereka tau bahwa Bijuu sangat susah di kalah butuh keahlian khusus. Beberapa diantara mereka tengah menunggu perintah hal apa yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

"M-Mei-sama bagaimana ini?", pandangan Ao terus menatap Bijuu ekor tiga itu yang tengah anteng diposisinya, belum menandakan pergerakan.

"Aku juga tidak tau Ao, kalau Sanbi bangkit, berarti bocah pirang itu sudah membunuh Yagura. Kau pastikan saja, katakan pada seluruh pasukan kita jangan melakukan pergerakan sebelum ku perintah", tegas wanita crimson, mata emeraldnya tak luput turut menetap Sanbi.

Chojuro yang berada disamping wanita crimson, juga menunjukan ketercemasan luar biasa. Pasalnya baru pertama kali ini dirinya melihat langsung Monster Berekor itu. "Mei-sama, bagaimana dengan bocah itu, sedari tadi aku belum melihatnya sejak dia mengalahkan Yagura?", pemuda berkacamata itu melirikan matanya pada sang pemimpin.

"Aku juga belum tau", pungkasnya. wanita crimson itu membelakan matanya ketika kilatan putih mendarat tepat di depannya.

 _tapp.._

Seorang bocah pirang berjubah hitam sliper orange dan celana orange menatap mereka, "Lebih baik kalian perintahkan kepada semuanya jangan sampai mendekat". suara khas datarnya meluncur.

Ao yang mendengar suara bocah pirang itu tensi darah tua nya naik, "Memangnya kau itu siapa bocah, memerintahkan kami seenakmu!!", pria bersurai biru tak terima, dan seketika emosinya meningkat.

Wanita crimson yang sedari tadi sedang berpikir bagaimana cara yang tepat guna menanggulangi Bijuu, pikirannya terganggu ocehan-ocehan mulut nyonyor Ao. "DIAM KAU AO!!, KALAU KAU TERUS MENGOCEH, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MELEBURMU, MULUT SIALAN!!". terbebani pikiran, wanita crimson itu mencak-mencak, dibuat menambah masalah saja.

Naruto yang bertampang datar, seketika mengulas senyum kecil. Memang dirinya ingin sekali merobek mulut monyongnya.

"Sepertinya itu memang lebih baik, seperti kata bocah ini", Chojuro ikut menimpali.

"Dan kau bocah, jangan hanya kau bisa mengalahkan Yagura maka aku akan menuruti perkataanmu". bibir mungil seksi berlipstik merah itu menyindir sekaligus memperingatkan.

Bocah pirang itu seakan tak peduli, toh ini juga bukan desanya. Kenapa harus peduli, dia hanya mengingatkan saja. Dan ini juga bukan tanggung jawabnya. "Hn, terserah kalian". jawab bocah pirang masih stay cool.

Angin-angin laut kencang berhembus menambah suasana terasa mencekam, membuat Bijuu itu mendesis **"Grrrr...".** Situasi semakin lengang, membuat orang-orang disana semakin waspada. Benar saja Monster Berekor Tiga mulai menggerakan kedua kaki depannya, ketiga ekornya melambai-lambai dan itu membuat semuanya sudah dalam kondisi siaga.

Sanbi mulai membuka mulutnya dan itu membuat orang-orang terkejut, mereka segera menghindari sejauh mungkin guna menjaga jarak aman, tapi juga masih menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Bijuu ekor tiga itu.

 **Grrrrrrrr...!!!!!!**

Monster berekor tiga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, didepannya siap menembakan bola air yang sangat besar. Dan itu membuat semuanya tambah panik karena sang Sanbi mengarah kannya kearah para kerumunan orang-itu, sebagai inisiatif mereka pun siap membuat pertahanan diri.

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki..Suiton Suijinheki..Suiton Suijinheki..Suiton Suijinheki..._**

 _wushhhh...blarrrrr...byurrrrrr_

Serangan Sanbi mampu menembus pertahanan dinding-dinding air yang pasukan Rebellion buat, karena kuatnya tekanan tembakan Sanbi. Dan itu membuat beberapa orang-orang disana terluka dan terseret bola air Monster berekor sejauh serangan itu.

Pohon-pohon langsung bertumbangan dampak serangan Bijuu, genangan air mengenang dimana-mana didalamnya terdapat manusia yang tengah terluka, membuat mereka harus bersusah payah menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Mata biru saphire itu melirik sekilas aksi dari Bijuu berekor tiga, menembakan serangannya saat kejadian yang baru terjadi. "Kalau sudah seperti itu lalu...". Naruto tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dagunya menunjuk ke kejadian barusan terjadi.

Mei Terumi semakin panik ketika melihat banyak korban di pihaknya, "Chojuro perintahkan semuanya untuk mundur sesaat, dan untuk yang terluka harap segera diobati ke Ninja medis". wanita crimson itu harus membuat keputusan yang tepat.

"Dan kau bocah apa keputusanmu", ulang Mei Terumi

"Siap Mei-sama" Chojuro dengan beberapa orang bergerak menolong mereka yang tengah terluka.

Naruto hanya mengernyitkan alisnya, kenapa juga dirinya harus ikut dimintai keputusan, "Hn, kenapa kalian tidak membuat Kekkai , bukankah saat ini Bijuu lebih dekat ke desa, agar tidak terlalu mendekati buatlah Kekkai". bocah itu malas untuk menerangkan.

"Ide mu boleh juga bocah meminimalisir jatuhnya korban kembali". Wanita crimson itu menimang-nimang kemudian melirik Ao "Dan kau yang paling mengerti tentang kekkai, bawalah beberapa orang untuk mengurus persiapaannya, dan satu lagi aku paling tidak suka menunggu!!". Dengan tegas ia berucap.

"Tapi Mei-sama, ya sudalah". Ao segera beranjak ketika tangan wanita itu melambai-lambai tanda mengusir.

Naruto berbalik badan hendak melangkah pergi. "Hn, urusan Sanbi biar aku yang urus". Kemudian ia pun meloncat kedahan pohon.

"Hei bocah, tunggu!!

Bocah pirang itu mendengar teriakan wanita crimson tapi ia mengabaikannya, dan tetap terus mengikuti nalurinya.

 **Grrrrr...!!!**

Sanbi masih terus mendesis dan terus menggerakan langkahnya, pohon-pohon sekitar bertumbangan akibat terjangan Monster berekor tersebut. Mata saphire itu mengkilat tajam menatap Sanbi penuh reaksi. "Ini pertama kalinya aku akan berhadapan dengan Bijuu, apa pun yang terjadi. Aku harus bisa, ttebayo". Naruto mulai menyemangati dirinya, di pucuk pohon paling tinggilah ia kini berada.

Monster berekor itu membuka mulutnya tapi bukan air, sebuah cakra berpendar dimulutnya dengan warna merah kehitaman semakin lama membentuk sebuah bola besar hitam keunguan dan siap menembaknya..

 _syutttttt...Duarrrrrrrr..._

Terjadi ledakan besar akibat dari Bijuudama, membuat tempat sekitar berantakan, untung saja tempat ini sudah dilindungi Kekkai berwarna biru transparan. Walaupun tidak sekuat Kekkai _Shisekiyoujin_ itu tidak masalah, apalagi ini untuk Monster berekor tiga.

 _tappp..._

Sekejap Naruto didepan Sanbi menatapnya dengan seringaiannya, _'Sudah tidak sabar mengajakku menari,heh'_.Pikir Naruto dan langsung mengobservasi keadaan, sanbi menggerakan ekornya guna menghantam manusia kuning tepat didepannya.

 _wushh..blarrr..._

Dengan meloncat Naruto menghindarinya, ekor itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah dan membuat hancur berantakan, Bocah pirang itu merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, melambungkan tubuhnya keatas dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar..

 ** _Katon Goka Mekkyaku_**

 _Blarrrrrr..._

Semburan api dalam jangkuan luas berbentuk seperti dinding ombak itu mengarah tepat kearah Sanbi, Kura-kura berekor itu berontak dengan mengibas-ngibaskan ketiga ekornya guna melindungi tubuhnya, tapi naas. Api itu belum mau berhenti memanggangnya tanpa henti.

 _wushhh..._

Api itu masih terus memanggangnya, **"Grrrrr..."** , Sanbi masih terus mengaum dan membuka mulutnya menyemprotkan air dalam jaungan luas, memadamkan jutsu api Naruto. Cangkang Sanbi memang keras seperti batu koral dan itu membuat bocah pirang itu sedikit harus berpikir.

 _wushh...byurrrrrrr..nyessssss_

 **Grrrrrr...!!!**

 _tapp..._

Naruto menyipitkan matanya ketika jutsunya berhasil dipadamkan, mendarat kembali ketanah. Sebuah kibasan ekor Sanbi bergerak kembali menyerang Naruto, dari atas dua buah ekor Sanbi menghujam. Seketika ia pun bergulir melompat kesamping dengan cepat, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto ekor Sanbi yang lainnya menghantam dari sisi kiri dan membuatnya terpelanting menjauh..

 _Duaghh..._ _Brakkkkk...Brakkk.._

tubuh Naruto terdorong dan menabrak beberapan pohon hingga roboh, bocah itu pun meringis merasakan tubuhnya serasa patah semua, "Ugghh...sial!! jadi seperti ini berhadapan Bijuu,..ugghhh". lengan bocah itu mengusap darah disudut bibirnya. Dengan sedikit tertatih ia pun bangkit kembali, melangkah cepat walaupun tubuhnya remuk.

Diluar Kekkai orang-orang berkerumun melihat bocah pirang itu menghadapi Bijuu seorang diri, sungguh nekat. Kalau mereka mungkin akan cari selamat, apalagi ini lawannya Bijuu maka dengan pasti berpikir seribu kali...

"Sungguh nekat bocah itu".

"Bocah pirang itu terlalu bernyali".

"Ya kau benar, tapi aku salut. mungkin kalau aku akan berpikir seribu kali".

"Hm, aku tidak sependapat dengan kalian. Dia sedang mati-matian bertarung sendirian membela kita, kalian bahkan bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan. Padahal dia hanya seorang bocah, kalau aku mungkin akan malu".

"Chojuro-san, maafkan kami".

Orang-orang disana langsung terdiam menunduk, dengan bijaksananya Chojuro menceramahi orang-orang Rebellion. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin membantu tapi Naruto mengatakan tak butuh bantuan, hanya nanti akan menghambat saja.

Naruto masih tetap tenang walaupun gerakan kakinya sedikit pincang tapi itu tidak masalah, akibat kuatnya hantaman ekor Sanbi, kalau orang lain mungkin sudah langsung tewas. Berterima kasihlah pada ketahanan tubuh dan stamina darah Uzumakinya, bukan hanya bercakra monster saja.

 **Grrrrrrrrrr . . . . . .**

Bijuu itu merangsek menuju Naruto dengan bersiap-siap mengumpulkan kembali cakranya tepat didepan mulut, Bocah pirang itu tau bahwa Sanbi akan menembakan Bijuudamanya kembali.

Mata biru saphire itu berputar pelan dan telah berganti menjadi merah darah tiga tomoe menatap Sanbi berkilat tajam. Bijuudama meluncur dengan cepat, terlontar dari mulut Sanbi menuju targetnya si bocah pirang...

 _Syutttttttt..._

Bijudama itu melesat menciptakan hembusan angin kencang meninggalkan jejak panjang dipermukaan tanah seperti anak sungai, Naruto sebagai target tetap tenang dan menjulurkan jarinya kedepan..

 ** _Raifuu Kyuin Jikukan_**

didepan bocah pirang muncul pusaran angin bercampur percikan-percikan petir hijau, Bijuudama itu langsung terhisap pusaran angin petir dengan mudahnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis jutsunya berhasil, dengan menjentikan jarinya diatas Sanbi muncul pusaran angin bercampur percikan petir memuntahkan Bijuudama..

 _wushhhh...Duarrrrr..._

Sanbi terhempas kebelakang terkena Bijuudamanya sendiri, ia terlempar menjauh. Serangan itu menghancurkan tempat sekitarnya menciptakan kawah besar, rupanya bocah pirang itu memindahkan Bijuudama dengan teknik _jikukan_ nya.

 _brukk.._

"Hosh...Hoshhh..."

Bocah pirang itu menjatuhkan lututnya kepermukaan tanah dengan nafas tak beraturan, _'Aku tak menyangka teknik ini akan berhasil, padahal itu baru ku kuasai, dampaknya cakraku terkuras cukup banyak. Mungkin baru pertama kalinya aku menggunakan ini'._ Pikir Naruto dengan beberapa kali mengusap jidatnya yang tengah berkeringat.

~ **TSS** ~

"H-hebat sekali".

"Bijuudama sebesar itu dengan mudahnya menghilang".

"Jutsu seperti itu pasti banyak sekali menyerap cakra".

Kembali diluar Kekkai banyak orang bertanya-tanya dan kagum melihat seorang bocah melakukan hal yang mustahil, tapi itu nyata mereka melihat sendiri kejadian barusan.

Seorang wanita crimson pengguna Kekkei Genkai memandang Kekkai biru transparan, tepatnya ke arah bocah pirang, ia merasa khuatir padahal ia bukan siapa-siapanya dan baru saja bertemu.

 _'Sebenarnya kau itu siapa Gaki dan dari mana asalnya' ._ Mata emerald itu tak pernah mengerjap menatap lurus menebus dinding transparan.

"Mei-sama". Ao memanggil kecil wanita crimson, walapun dirinya tengah mempertahankan jutsu Kekkai agar tetap stabil, tapi tak mendapat tanggapan.

Naruto menatap datar Sanbi yang berusaha bangkit kembali. "Melumpuhkan Bijuu itu bukan hal yang mudah butuh cakra ekstra, aku harus menghemat cakraku dan aku juga belum tau siapa orangnya dibalik serangan ini. Yang mengendalikan Genjutsu, kemungkinan tidak akan lama pasti akan keluar dan maka sebab itu aku harus berhemat cakra". Naruto bermonolog sendiri, ia menduga bahwa yang melakukan hal ini bukanlah orang sembarangan.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

poffff...

Seekor harimau putih besar muncul didepan Naruto. **"Ada apa Gaki?"** sang macan putih menyapa partnernya tetapi Naruto hanya menudingkan jarinya menunjuk ke arah depan. Byakko diam sesaat, mata kuning tajamnya melihat seekor kura-kura berekor tiga tengah berusaha berdiri.

 _tapp_

Naruto melompat keatas kepala Byakko, tetapi ia tidak terkena percikan petirnya, tentu saja karena ia sudah mengikat kontrak sama seperti Suzaku. "Ada orang dibalik serangan ini, tepatnya Bijuu itu tengah di kendalikan". Naruto bersuara.

 **"Gr..Maksudmu dikendalikan, seperti terkena Genjutsu misalnya begitu".** Byakko melirikan matanya keatas, dimana bocah pirang berada. tepat diatas kepalanya.

"Menjelaskannya akan memakan banyak waktu, sekarang aku sedang membutuhkanmu. harap bisa bekerja sama".

 **"Tak perlu sungkan, aku juga sudah cukup lama tidak bertarung dengan binatang cakra berekor"** ,ucap Byakko.Naruto tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan partnernya, sama-sama gila pertarungan.

Byakko mempercepat laju larinya dan siap dengan serangan petirnya, Sanbi yang merasa ada bahaya yang mendekat membuka mulutnya, tengah mengumpulkan kembali bola-bola air guna menyerang Byakko dan Naruto.

 _Syutttt...syuttttt...syutt..._

Muntahan bola-bola air meluncur dengan cepatnya, Macan putih besar itu pun meloncat keatas. Lintasan peluru air itu tepat, jarak Byakko dengan serangan terasa dekat. Naruto menyipitkan matanya dengan kedatangan serangan Sanbi.

 _blarrrr...byurrrr...blarr..byurr.._

Serangan Sanbi dapat tertepis sebuah ekor panjang meliuk-liuk, rupanya Byakko meloncat cukup tinggi guna memberi ruang gerak ekornya, tepatnya dibawah kaki mengibaskan-ngibaskan ekornya membelokan bola-bola besar air Sanbi..

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ternyata partnernya dapat diandalkan. "Seperti biasa", gumam Naruto menyeringai.

Byakko melirikan matanya keatas, **"Asal bukan bola merah terkutuk itu, bukan masalah".** Byakko paling benci dengan Bijuudama serangan andalan para Bijuu, dulu waktu perang dunia pertama ia pernah merasakannya terkena bola cakra merah kehitaman, membuatnya hampir sekarat.

Mata Sharingan tiga tomoe itu mengkilat tajam, diterpaan warna jingga senja sore hari, memancarkan warna sedikit kontras diwajah semi tan bocah pirang. Menatap buas sang Monster berekor tiga, Byakko kembali melancarkan serangannya memusatkan petir ke kuku runcingnya.

 _crettt...ctrettt.._

Satu kali lompatan terkaman penuh petir, siap mencabik tubuh Sanbi. Gerakan menyilang nyaris menghujam cangkang Sanbi, sebuah ekor dominasi warna hijau mementalkan cakar tajam percikan petir..

 _Duaghhh...ctertt..blarrrr_

Tubuh Byakko oleng kehilangan keseimbangan, karena sambaran ekor Bijuu terlalu cepat. Jatuh sedikit tersungkur, dengan sedikit tertatih macan besar itu segera berdiri ketika melirik sekilas, Bijuu itu tengah mengumpulkan cakra berbentuk bola merah kehitaman dan siap ditembakan..

Naruto yang berada diatas Byakko melirik sekilas, "Hn, siapkah melakukan kombinasi". Byakko hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja, Byakko terus berlari merasa yakin apa yang akan dilakukan partnernya.

 _Syutttt..._

Hembusan angin kencang efek yang dihasilkan Bijuudama melintas dipermukaan tanah menciptakan alur panjang, Macan besar itu malah memperlaju larinya mendekati Bijuudama. Bukannya menghindar tapi mengadu nyali, mereka sudah gila begitulah kata orang.

Tangan Naruto menapakan pada kepala Byakko, dengan jentikan jari kirinya.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

 _sring...syuttttt.._

Bijuudama itu tidak mengenai apa-apa, Tubuh Byakko dan Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan hijau, Bijuudama hanya mengenai target kosong dan membentur Kekkai biru transparan.

 _Duarrrrr..._

ledakan besar Bijuudama membentur dinding Kekkai membuat tanah disekitarnya hancur. Byakko muncul tepat didepan Sanbi dengan cakarnya penuh kilatan listrik biru, langsung menghujamkannya ke tubuh Sanbi..

 _ctrettt...Duaghhh..srattt.._

Sanbi terlempar menjauh akibat cakaran Byakko yang penuh tekanan cakra, tubuhnya terguling-guling menghantam pepohonan sekitarnya. Bocah pirang itu tak melewatkan kesempatan dengan melompat keudara disertai kilatan hijau.

 _sring..._

Kilatan hijau itu muncul diatas tubuh Sanbi, Naruto segera mengumpulkan cakra di pusatkan telapak tangan, membentuk bola spiral hitam bercincin empat yang lumayan besar. Melemparkan ketubuh Sanbi yang tengah tergeletak untuk mencoba berdiri..

 ** _Cho Odama Dai Rasenringu_**

 _Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan dahsyat terdengar disertai hembusan angin kencang tanah bergetar seperti gempa, ditengah kawah yang besar Sanbi terkapar seperti tidak berdaya. Permukaan tanah yang hancur lebur seperti kejatuhan meteor dari langit. Bahkan hembusan angin kencang itu menghancurkan Kekkai biru transparan menyeret orang-orangnya tertiup angin.

 _tappp..._

Naruto mendarat dengan nafas agak tersengal tak beraturan."Huhh..Huhh..tak menyangka dampaknya akan seperti ini". Dengan menonaktifkan Sharingannya, mata biru mengedarkan kesegala penjuru.

Byakko mendekat kearah Naruto. **"Kau tak memikirkan dampak jutsumu kan Gaki, bahkan Jutsu itu melebihi kuatnya Bijuudama",** Byakko menatap bocah pirang yang berlutut menormalkan nafasnya tak beraturan, sepertinya ia menghabiskan cakra cukup besar.

Naruto hanya mengulas senyum kecil saja, tanpa menjawab omongan Byakko. Jutsu yang terbilang _Rank-SS,_ tergantung jumlah cincin yang Naruto buat semakin sedikit cincinya maka Rank nya turun. Bahkan Byakko berspekulasi satu jutsu itu bisa menghancurkan satu desa dalam sekejap dan tanpa sisa.

 **Grrrrrrr...!!!!**

Monster berekor tiga itu bergerak-gerak guna membangunkan tubuhnya kembali, mata biru safir itu melirik sekilas. "Apa tidak ada cara yang tepat, untuk membunuhnya". Byakko menyipitkan mata kuningnya mendengar lontaran bibir tipis Naruto.

 **"Bijuu tidak akan bisa mati bocah, karena mereka adalah kumpulan cakra besar. cara termudah adalah menyegelnya kedalam tubuh atau mencari manusia sebagai wadah Bijuu sebagai Jinchurikinya".**

"Apa tidak ada cara lain yang lebih praktis, tanpa mengorbankan seorang manusia sebagai tumbal!!". Ucapan Naruto sedikit menaik, ya ia mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit dirinya ketika di Konoha, ketika dulu dirinya dilahirkan akan dijadikan Jinchuriki oleh Hokage brengsek. Karena alasan itu keluarganya membuangnya, untung saja tubuh dan cakranya menolak dan itu kini masih menjadi misteri.

Dan ia juga pernah mendengar nasib seorang para Jinchuriki yang sangat dijauhi oleh orang-orang dianggapnya sebagai monster, tapi beda kasus di Konoha. Kehidupan Menma begitu penuh kasih sayang, disanjung oleh warga bak pahlawan saat kejadiaan serangan Kyuubi 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Apa ada cara lain Byakko!!", nafas Naruto sedikit mendengus menahan emosi, tentu saja membuat Byakko tersentak.

 _'Aku tidak menyangka Gaki, kau ternyata mempunyai sisi jiwa kepedulian terhadap orang lain, walaupun kau tutupi dengan sifatmu yang datar juga tingkahmu yang brutal'._ pikir Byakko dan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan sebuah gelengan kepala.

 **Grrrrrrrrr...!!!!!!!!**

Sanbi mulai bangkit dengan kedua kakinya, menatap dua sosok yang pelaku yang menyerangnya tadi. Naruto segera bangkit mendirikan badan dari posisi berlutut dan meloncat keatas kepala Byakko.

 _tapppp.._

Segera mata biru itu telah terganti dengan merah darah ber tomoe tiga, Sharingan itu berputar pelan. "Tidak ada cara lain, tapi ini harus terpaksa. Padahal aku menghindari penggunaan Mangekyou", lirih Naruto, bocah pirang itu tidak mau ketergantungan dengan mata Sharingan. seperti Uchiha yang selalu membanggakan mata terkutuknya.

 **"Gaki ada sedikit cara, tapi ini hanya untuk memperlemah saja. kau perlu mengambil cakranya saja tanpa harus menjadi Jinchuriki, saat itu ambillah cakranya dengan cakramu sendiri".** seakan paham dengan ucapan Byakko, mata Naruto berputar menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan

Byakko melangkah cepat ke arah Sanbi dengan pasti , Naruto yang sedang berdiri diatas Byakko memandang tajam kearah Sanbi. Dengan cepat Naruto memunculkan sebuah Seklenton tulang rusuk Susano'o saja dengan lengan kirinya yang terbelit rantai hitam.

 _cring...cring..._

Rantai-rantai Susano'o berwarna hitam itu melesat membentuk kepalan tinju, langsung menghantam Sanbi hingga ia terseret beberapa meter.

 _Duagh...srettt..cring..cring.._

Rantai-rantai itu melesat kedalam tanah dan muncul didepan Sanbi, Naruto sengaja membuat serangan kejutan. Rantai-rantai hitam menjerat Sanbi mulai dari kepala, badan , dan ketiga ekornya.

 _srettt...cring..cring..._

Dengan sekali hentakan lengan kiri Susano'o nya Naruto, rantai-rantai hitam itu terangkat keatas, meninggalkan bekas-bekas retakan permukaan tanah.

Byakko yang sudah mendapat kode dari Naruto, langsung memusatkan elemen Raitonnya merambat ke rantai-rantai hitam dengan cepat menyerang Sanbi yang tengah terikat.

 _ctrettt..ctrettt...blarrrrrr..._

Serangan kombinasi itu melumpuhkan Sanbi dengan dirinya tidak lagi berontak, mata Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto berbentuk shuriken berkaki empat itu berputar dengan cepat menatap mata Sanbi seakan-akan menyedot untuk memasuki alam pikiran Bijuu itu. Bocah pirang itu menggenjutsu Sanbi.

 ** _World Genjutsu_**

Didalam sebuah tempat dipenuhi banyak genangan air, Naruto menatap seekor Kura-kura besar berekor tiga tengah berdiri didepannya, menatap nyalang pada bocah pirang itu.

" **Grrr...apa yang kau lakukan terhadapku bocah, manusia sepertimu tidak pantas berada disini!!".**

"Hn, sedikit bermain-main denganmu, memang apa masalahnya",. Mangekyou itu menatap malas Bijuu didepannya.

 **"Grrr...lancang sekali kau manusia rendahan, Aku adalah Bijuu makhluk yang terkuat tidak ada manusia memperlakukan Bijuu seperti ini",** sombong Sanbi.

Naruto melipat kedua tangan didepan dada menatap Monster berekor tiga berkilat tajam, "Yakin kau yang terkuat, nyatanya kau tidak bisa apa-apa, aku yang berkuasa disini..didunia Genjutsu ini!!".

Sanbi mencoba menggerak-gerakan tubuhnya, tapi sama sekali tidak bisa, nyatanya ia diam seperti patung. Naruto telah menguncinya, pergerakan Bijuu itu.

"Percuma, sampai kapan pun kau tak pernah akan bisa".

 **"Grrr...Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku bocah rendahan".**

"Sudah ku bilang ini Genjutsu, kalau pun aku mau, aku bisa menjadikan mu budakku seumur hidupmu. Nyatanya aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu, siapa yang mengendalikan Jinchuriki mu?? itu saja!!",. Naruto menatap nyalang Sanbi.

Yap, tentu saja Naruto bisa mengatakan itu karena mata Mangekyou Sharingannya lah yang terkuat, apalagi dalam Genjutsu yang dapat mengendalikan pikiran orang tanpa bertatap mata. Genjutsu Kotoamatsukami teknik spesial yang hanya dimiliki Mangekyou Naruto atau mata Uchiha Shisui yang telah dititipkan kepadanya.

 **"Grrrr...sialan kau bocah, kau akan menerima akibatnya. orang bertopeng yang telah melakukan semua ini, mata yang sama mata yang terkutuk".** Sanbi berkilat tajam tatapannya menusuk bocah pirang.

"Orang bertopeng, mata terkutuk, mata yang seperti ini maksudmu". Naruto menunjuk matanya sendiri.

 **"Grr...ya Kami para Bijuu membenci mata itu, mata yang mengendalikanku. itulah kenapa kami para Bijuu sangat membenci manusia, seakan-akan menganggap kami adalah senjata, yang harus selalu menuruti hawa nafsunya".**

"Tidak salah itu adalah Madara". seketika tangan Naruto mengepal, menaikan intensitas cakranya menebar Aura negatif. Cakra yang besar tapi beraura kelam. Madara Uchiha, dalang yang sama saat penyerangan Kyuubi, dan Naruto sangat membenci manusia itu.

Bahkan Sanbi terkejut merasakan tekanan Cakra Naruto seperti mengenalnya. _'Aku merasakannya dalam diri bocah ini, Aura cakra yang sangat familiar'._ Bijuu itu menatap penasaran Naruto.

"Baiklah Sanbi seperti janjiku, aku akan melepaskanmu".

 **"Tunggu bocah, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu padamu. Sebenarnya aku juga tak mengingankan hal ini, tapi ini pengecualian untukmu".**

Sanbi sudah bisa menggerakan tubuhnya, karena Naruto sudah melepas kunciannya. Sanbi menyodorkan tangan kanannya dan sama halnya Naruto menyodorkan kepalan tanganya, tos Bijuu

"Tenang saja, aku sudah mematahkan Genjutsu orang bertopeng itu dengan Genjutsuku, jadi kau bebas sekarang", mata Mangekyou Sharingan Naruto berputar dengan cepat.

 _'Semoga kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik bocah, apa yang telah aku beri'._

 ** _End world Genjutsu_**

Di dunia nyata Naruto menarik Cakra Sanbi yang merambat melalui rantai-rantai hitamnya dengan cakra biru miliknya, Ranta-rantai yang menjerat Sanbi itu penuh dengan cakra merah yang memasuki tubuh Naruto.

 _syuttttt..sleppp_

Dalam hitungan detik Cakra merah itu telah masuk semuanya, perlahan lahan rantai-rantai hitam itu melepaskan diri menghilang. Ketika Naruto menghilangkan tulang rusuk Susano'o nya, mata Sharingan itu telah kembali menjadi biru.

 _brukk..._

Naruto menjatuhkan lututnya dikepala Byakko, **"Kau berhasil Gaki",** Byakko melirikan matanya keatas menatap bocah pirang yang tengah tersengal-sengal akibat transfer cakra.

"Hahh.. ya begitulah, aku akan memindahkan Bijuu itu ke habitatnya". jentikan jari Naruto mengarah ke Sanbi.

 ** _Raifuu Kyuin Jikukan_**

Sleppppp...

Diatas sanbi muncul pusaran angin percikan petir hijau menghisap Sanbi dalam sekejap, Naruto memindahkan Bijuu itu ketempat yang lebih aman, kelak agar tidak ada manusia yang memperalat lagi sebagai senjata.

 _tapp.._

Bocah pirang itu meloncat ke tanah, Byakko yang urusannya sudah selesai lekas ingin segera pergi, **"Sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai bocah, jadi aku pergi dulu".** Byakko menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya hendak kembali, tapi sebuah tendangan kaki hampir mengenainya dan ia pun kembali terkejut, ketika tau siapa pelakunya...

 _wushh..._

Naruto menghindar dengan tubuh bergulir kesamping. Bocah pirang itu menatap tajam ke sosok yang telah menyerangnya diam-diam, terlalu pengecut pikir Naruto.

 _tappp.._

"Lama tidak bertemu Uzumaki Naruto,fufufu". Manusia bertopeng spiral berwarna orange, menampakan lobang matanya satu, dan berjubah hitam.

"Kau, brengsekk!!". mata biru itu berkilat tajam ketika melihat sosok jelas makhluk itu, emosi ingin membuncah melampiaskan rasa dendam yang telah lama ia pendam.

~ **TSS** ~

Angin malam berhembus kian kencang, jubah bocah pirang bergerak-gerak mengikuti ritme arah angin, helaian poni pirang berterbangan. Sepasang mata merah darah menyorot tajam sesosok manusia bertopeng orange..

Pandangan mereka bertemu, mata merah dari jenis yang sama menatap tajam berkilat terutama bocah pirang tepat ke arah lubang topeng. "Akan kupastikan, kau akan mati hari ini!!". Telunjuk Naruto menuding manusia bertopeng spiral.

"Fufufu..Tunjukan saja, aku tunggu loh". sahutan terdengar nada remeh terlontar dari balik topeng, memicu bocah pirang itu menggeram.

"Kau adalah orang pertama yang aku tandai sejak serangan Kyuubi 12 tahun lalu, cakra ku telah menandaimu masuk daftar untuk aku bunuh!!". Ya bocah pirang itu mengingat ketika waktu bayi, dirinya hampir mati oleh serangan Bijuudama Kyuubi, dan orang di depannya inilah sumber malapetaka terjadi. Sandaime menceritakan sedetail-detailnya kepada Naruto.

"Oh..begitu,..fufufu..seharusnya kau takut dengan seorang Uchiha Madara, dan kau tak pantas memakai mata khas Uchiha!!". Nadanya sedikit menaik ketika melafalkan kalimat Uchiha.

Wajah berkeringat bocah pirang itu berkilau terkena sinar bulan, namun rautnya menunjukan rasa amarah. "Hn, takut kepada seorang, sepertinya terdengar lucu, soal mata ini kau tidak perlu tau!!", ujaran sinis keluar dari bibir tipis bocah pirang.

 ** _Katon Ryuka no Jutsu_**

 _blarrrrrr..._

Semburan api meluncur dari mulut Naruto, mengarah kedepan tepatnya kearah sang Madara palsu berpijak. Kepulan asap mereda menandakan serangan usai, Naruto sungguh terkejut, orang itu masih sama dalam posisi yang sama bahkan jubah hitam baik-baik saja. Pasalnya sensoriknya tidak menangkap sebuah pergerakan si sosok manusia bertopeng.

"Kau memang benar-benar tidak sabaran ya, dasar bocah. Bagaimana kalau ini". Madara palsu memberikan serangan kejutan dari dari dalam pusaran _Kamui_ nya muncul banyak Fumashuriken beterbangan menuju Naruto, melesat dengan cepat. Tapi Sharingan tiga tomoe bocah pirang itu bisa memprediksi arah laju Fumashuriken tersebut..

 _syutttt...syutttt...syuttt..._

Shuriken-shuriken besar melesat, tanpa lama sebilah katana sudah dalam genggaman Naruto dengan teraliri elemen Fuuton. Dengan melompat zig-zag , ia memberikan tebasan-tebasan pada shuriken-shuriken besar, membelahnya menjadi beberapa bagian

 _trangg...trang..tring.._

Katana mengkilat putih itu bergerak-gerak mengikuti tangan kecil yang menggenggamnya erat, berapa kali menyilang dan mendatar guna menghalau serbuan Fumashuriken yang tak pernah ada habisnya..

 _tring..trangg..tring.._

 _brukk..brukkk.._

bunyi detingan logam terdengar dikeheningan malam, Seorang bocah pirang meloncat kesana-kemari dengan sebilah katana putih ditangannya menebas-nebas serangan, beberapa Fumashuriken berjatuhan kebawah akibat terbelah katana putih itu.

 _tappp.._

Bocah pirang mendaratkan kedua kakinya dipermukaan tanah, menyudahi aksinya. Dibalik topeng spiral mata merah mengawasinya dalam diam hingga suara memecah."Sepertinya Shisui mengajarimu dengan baik, aku cukup terkesan. si penghianat Uchiha itu benar-benar telah mempersiapkan segalanya". nada sinis tercetus dari sesosok manusia bertopeng.

Mendengar lontaran kata menyinggung, menyebutnya nama sang kakak angkat. Gigi bocah pirang bergemelutuk. "Tau apa kau tentang Shisui-Nii, orang seperti dia adalah orang yang baik!!, dan kau jangan menyebut nama Nii-san dengan mulut busukmu!!". Suara lantang terucap bocah pirang, menyangkal Kakaknya bukanlah penghianat.

"Sudah kuduga kau terlalu naif, bocah sepertimu tidak akan tau apa-apa.., ah benar aku lupa , kau kan saat itu terbaring dirumah sakit. fufufu". sarkas Madara palsu

Naruto membulatkan matanya kenapa orang busuk ini tau, tapi ia tepis pikiran itu bahwa orang didepannya ini adalah Uchiha licik menghalalkan segala cara. Termasuk penyerangan Kyuubi di Konoha dan perang sekarang mengendalikan Sanbi dengan menggenjutsu Mizukage Yagura.

"Kau kenapa bisa tau saat aku berada dirumah sakit!!". mata merah tiga tomoe Naruto menatap nyalang, emosi bergejolak seperti ingin segera melampiaskan amarahnya pada orang di depannya, tapi itu harus ia tahan guna menunggu jawaban sosok tersebut.

Sosok misterius menatap Naruto dengan berbagai kesan, sepertinya usahanya berhasil sedikit memprovokasi mental perasaan bocah pirang. "Itu tak perlu kau tau, yang pasti Uchiha Shisui terlibat pembantaian Klan Uchiha malam itu, sebelumnya bukankah kau terbaring dirumah sakit jadi kau tidak akan tau apa-apa. fufufu...". Tawa remeh terdengar membahana di keheningan malam.

Naruto memandang jengah dengan ekspresi amarah, ia harus bisa tenang dan ia masih mengingat ketika ia harus terbaring dirumah sakit, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan Uchiha Shisui dan dirinya menjadi korban.

 ** _Flashback_**

tappp...tappp...

 _suara derapan langkah nyaring berbunyi disepanjang koridor rumah sakit Konoha, seorang pemuda bersurai jabrik hitam, bermanik onix berlari-lari kecil hingga ikatan Hitai-ate bergerak-gerak._

 _Sepertinya pemuda itu terburu-buru, pakaian hitam berlambang kipas pemuda itu yang ia kenakan, sepertinya ia seorang Uchiha. Membuka pintu rumah sakit dengan kasar..._

Krakk...

 _"Sandaime-sama, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?, bagaimana keadaan Naruto-kun?, kenapa bisa sampai bisa seperti ini?, lalu siapa yang melakukan hal keji seperti ini?". Berbagai pertanyaan lontaran beruntun dari sang pemuda Uchiha, dalam keadaan panik, cemas, dan rasa marah begitu mengetahui orang paling disayanginya sekarat, ketika mendengar kabar dari rekan salah satu ANBU._

 _Seorang pria tua itu terkejut ketika mendengar gebrakan pintu, dan sang pelaku langsung mencerca banyak pertanyaan. Tentu hal itu membuatnya sedikit rasa prihatin sekaligus sedih_ _"Shisui tenangkan dirimu, aku tau apa yang kau rasakan". Kakek tua maniak nikotin itu hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak Shisui._

 _Bukan hanya Shisui dan Hiruzen yan ada ruangan itu, seorang pemuda bersurai panjang yang diikat rendah, menatap sahabatnya dengan wajah sulit diartikan._

 _"Keadaan Naruto-kun sedang kritis, kita sedang menunggu keterangan dokter yang sedang menanganinya saat ini, aku harap tenangkan dirimu". Hembusan asap nikotin menjadi jeda ucapan kakek tua, "Naruto-kun ditemukan tak sadarkan diri, Itachi-kun yang menemukan pertama kalinya, badannya penuh luka dan sedikit terbakar. Sepertinya ada gerombolan orang yang menyerangnya, saat itu Naruto-kun sedang berlatih di pinggir barat desa". Terang panjang lebar berjuluk The Professor itu._

 _Sekilas Shisui melirik ke seseorang yang tengah bersandar di dinding tembok dengan melipat tangan. "Apa perkataan semua Sandaime-sama itu benar Itachi?. nada sedikit sarkastik meminta penjelasan terhadap Uchiha bersurai hitam panjang yang di ikat rendah._

 _"Hahh, begitulah Shisui. saat itu aku sedang mengawasi perbatasan desa atas perintah Sandai-sama, karena Yondaime-sama sedang dalam kunjungan rapat didesa Suna selama sebulan. Otomatis sementara pemerintahan Desa yang memegang Sandaime-sama, dan beliau memerintahkan beberapa ANBU termasuk aku menjaga perbatasan desa, karena ada pergerakan luar yang mengancam Konoha, maka kami pun berpencar dan disaat itulah aku mendengar sebuah pertarungan ternyata itu adalah Naruto-kun. Maafkan aku Shisui, aku telat menyelamatkannya". Lontaran sesal terucap dari bibir Itachi_ _dengan helaan nafas._

 _"Tapi aku menemukan pecahan seperti ini, sepertinya ini milik pelaku penyerang". dari balik bajunya Itachi menyodorkan sebuah topeng polos yang terbelah setengahnya._

 _Keempat pasang mata itu pun seketika terbelalak, sebuah barang yang tidak asing dimata mereka. Shisui mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, dengan raut wajah geraman. "Danzo", tatapan penuh nyalang ketika nama itu terucap._

krietttt..

 _Pintu kamar darurat Rumah Sakit terbuka, keluar lah seorang dokter bersurai kecoklatan dengan busana putih khas petugas medis dibelakangnya ada 2 orang perawat._

 _Semua mata memandang dengan berbagai ekspresi, mengharap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa terhadap bocah pirang berusia 7 tahun itu._

 _"Bagaiman keadaannya dokter". sebuah ucapan yang terdengar tidak sabar._

 _"Sebelumnya aku minta maa_ _f tentang ini, menurut kondisi tubuh yang menerima banyaknya luka kami bisa atasi dengan ilmu medis kami, tapi...". Ucapan dokter itu terjeda._

 _"Tapi kenapa dokter apa ada yang parah?". Shisui tak sabaran, rasa cemasnya luar biasa._

 _"Shisui tenangkan dirimu, biar dokter meneruskan keterangannya". ucap Sandaime Hiruzen. Itachi hanya menatap datar rasa keingintahuannya ia sembunyikan._

 _"Naruto-kun terkena kunai peledak, dan pecahan logam serpihan kecilnya mengenai kedua matanya mengakibatkan infeksi, dan kami sudah berusaha sekeras kami. walaupun begitu untuk jangka kedepannya kalian pasti sudah tau, apa yang aku pikirkan". penjelasan dokter itu membuat ketiga pasang mata melotot seakan tak percaya, nasib bocah itu akan kehilangan cahaya terangnya, Visual penuntun tapak jalan kehidupan Shinobinya._

 _~ **OOO** ~_

 _"Apa kau yakin, ingin melakukan hal ini Shisui. Tapi bukankah kita membutuhkan jutsu itu untuk menjagal Klan Uchiha sebelum kudeta ini terjadi". ucap sesorang dengan nada rasa tak percaya._

 _"Aku tau Itachi, kondisi saat ini memang memanas antara Konoha dengan Klan Uchiha. Tapi apa aku akan diam saja, ketika melihat seseorang yang kau anggap adik akan kehilangan_ _cahaya kehidupannya. Apalagi ketika mendengar cita-citanya Naruto-kun, dia ingin mengikuti jalanku..dan membuat hatiku ini sakit.". Sosok itu terlihat murung begitu ucapan itu terlontar._

 _"Hn, jadi kau menularkan cita-cita konyolmu itu pada Naruto". ucap itu Itachi yang tengah bersandar pada dinding._

 _"Hah, itu hanya sifat kekanakannya saja. Dan asal kau tahu, kenapa Danzo menyerang Naruto-kun itu karena ia ingin menjadikannya alat guna memperalatku dengan menjadikannya sandera agar aku menuruti semua perintah Danzo". terang Shisui dan membuat mata Itachi terbelalak_.

 _"Untung saja Naruto-kun bisa melindunginya sendiri, beragam keterampilan Shinobi yang aku ajarkan padanya, ternyata memang tidak sia-sia. Tapi ketika melihat keadaan Naruto-kun yang sekarang membuatku berpikir, tanpa sengaja kita telah menyeretnya ikut terlibat kedalam masalah antara Klan Uchiha dan pihak Konoha. Kau pasti tau itu kan Itachi, ia salah satu yang telah menjadi korban"._ _Ulangnya_

 _"Lalu keputusan apa yang akan kau buat". tanya Itachi_

 _"Kita tetap dalam rencana yang kita buat, walaupun dewan Konoha mengkhianati kita, aku tau cepat atau lambat Kudeta akan segera terjadi. Untuk itu aku mohon jaga Naruto-kun baik-baik, besok sore aku akan menemui Danzo untuk membicarakan masalah Klan". Shisui menatap Itachi dengan serius._

 _"Dan kau tau Itachi mata ku ini adalah bukan mata asliku, ini adalah mata ayahku". Shisui matanya menunjuk matanya sendiri. "Dan aku ingin kau mentranplantasikan mataku pada Naruto-kun, kau tenang saja aku sudah menyamarkan mataku ini agar identik dengan mata asli Naruto-kun". Shisui menyodorkan sebuah tabung berisi air didalamnya ada sepasang mata Sharingan tiga tomoe kepada Itachi._

 _Itachi menerima tabung berisi air dengan sepasang mata merah merah tiga tompe yang diketahui mata asli Shisui."Kau yakin Shisui akan keputusan mu dengan mata ini, bukankah kalau Naruto-kun menggunakan mata ini. Maka..".Itachi bingung dengan sikap Itachi._

 _Dengan menepuk pelan Sahabat Uchihanya. "Kau tenang saja, aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya bahkan sebulan sebelumnya. Kau berpikir bila Naruto-kun akan mengalami kebutaan bila menggunakan mata itu, tentu aku ada cadanganya". Shisui tersenyum tipis._

 _"lalu bagaimana dengan masalah Klan Uchiha, apa kau lupa rencana kita". Itachi melirik sahabatnya._ _"Memang mata ayahku ini tidak sekuat mataku sendiri, namun Genjutsunya sedikit berbeda tapi aku bisa menyesuaikannya dengan jutsu Kotoamatsukami ku"._

 _kedua sahabat itupun meninggalkan ruang tempat rahasia mereka, karena Shisui mengambil apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto saat ini._

 _~ **OOO** ~_

 _Di ruang kamar rumah sakit inilah Itachi menatap seseorang terbaring dengan perban melingkari kepalanya menutupi kedua matanya, sepertinya bocah pirang itu sudah tertidur karena habis menjalankan operasi mata._

 _Jemari Itachi terjulur menyentuh kening Naruto, dengan mata Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk shuriken berkaki tiga menatap bocah pirang itu. 'Aku harap kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri dan menjadi teman yang baik untuk Sasuke'. batin Itachi dengan menghilang menggunakan Sunshin Karasu nya._

 _Setelah Itachi pergi didahi Naruto ada setetes darah yang menempel dikening bocah pirang itu._

 _"Itachi-san" ucap Seorang bocah pirang terbangun, walau sedang tertidur ia bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang dengan Sensoriknya._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Naruto menatap tajam orang didepannya, dengan amarah kapan saja akan meledak. "Kalau pun kau tau semua itu, berarti kau juga ikut terlibat". Sarkas Naruto dengan meloncat menebaskan katananya kearah Madara palsu.

 _slashhh.._

Orang itu diam saja tidak bergerak, Katana putih itu hanya menebas udara kosong. Naruto meloncat kembali kesamping, _'Kenapa Katanaku tidak mengenainya, malah menembusnya..apakah ini genjutsu, tapi ini tidak. Sharinganku bisa melihat genjutsu apapun bentuknya"._ Analisis Naruto mencermati sosok manusia bertopeng.

Madara palsu itu hanya diam saja tanpa menggerakan tubuh, dari balik topengnya ia menyeringai. "Kenapa, bukankah kau ingin membunuhku, Heh", pancing Madara palsu.

Bocah pirang itu hanya diam tanpa menjawab ocehan Madara palsu, yang mencoba memprovokasinya. Biasanya dirinya yang memprovokasi lawannya.

"Heh, kenapa diam saja, bagaimana kalau aku yang menyerang duluan". Dengan membuka sedikit topengnya, Madara palsu itu merapal heandseal dan menyemburkan api dari dalam mulutnya..

 ** _Katon Housenka no jutsu_**

 _blarrr..._

Naruto segera melompat menghindari peluru-peluru api yang mencoba membakarnya, dengan lesatan melambungkan tubuh keudara, Naruto melemparkan puluhan kunai-kunai peledak kearah manusia bertopeng itu.

 _syuttt...syuttt..._

 ** _Katsu..._**

 _Duarrrrr...duarrrrrrrr..._

Kepulan asap yang di timbulkan ledakan beruntun membuat malam hari terasa sunyi dan pekat akan kabut. Asap dan kabut menyatu membuat jarak pandang terganggu, walaupun Naruto sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan ia juga seorang sensorik, tidak serta-merta ia tidak bisa bergerak, malah lebih leluasa.

Madara palsu hanya diam ditempat tanpa bergerak seinchi pun, dia masih menatap bocah pirang itu dengan diamnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dengan menyabetkan katananya ke arah kepala, lagi-lagi menembusnya.

 _srettttt..._

Hingga ia hampir terjengkang kedepan, namun sebuah tinjuan keras membentur punggungnya dan bocah pirang itu pun tersungkur..

 _Duaghhh...brukk.._

Dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk jubahnya Naruto segera berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih, akibat luka pertempuran sebelumnya, dan sekarang malah menambah luka. "Aku tidak tau jutsu apa yang kau pakai, tapi aku akan segera mencari tau nya dan membunuhmu!!", ucap Naruto dengan sedikit mengusap luka dibawah bibirnya.

 ** _Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

 _poff..poff.._

Kepulan asap muncul di depan Naruto dengan berdirinya dua Klon Naruto, Madara palsu hanya memperhatikan bocah pirang itu apa yang akan dilakukannya "Kenapa aku harus memberitau mu, jumlah tidak masalah buatku...fufufu". si Madara palsu hanya tertawa dibalik topengnya.

 _wush..wushhh.._

Dua Bunshin itu pun melesat dengan kedua tangan masing-masing terkepal siap meninju, Klon pertama meluncur dengan meloncat keatas siap meninju kepala madara palsu dengan antengnya manusia bertopeng tetap tenang, pukulam itu hanya menembus saja. Klon kedua melakukan serangan kejutan dengan menghantamkan kepalannya tepat kearah dada, namun sama tetap sama menembus juga, hanya memukul udara kosong.

Mata Sharingan tiga tomoe itu mengobservasi kedua Bunshinnya yang tengah bertarung dengan Madara palsu. _'Bahkan serangan kedua Bunshinku pun tak mampu mendaratkan satu kali pukulan apa pun, tetap sama menembus tubuhnya, sekuat apa pun jutsu pasti punya sisi kelemahan'._ Batin Naruto tengah berpikir keras, dirinya hanya diam menatap kedua Bunshinnya.

Klon pertama meloncat kedepan disusul Klon kedua dengan melakukan tendangan sapuan, dua sisi melakukan tendangan bersamaan namun tetap saja semuanya hanya menembus tubuh Madara palsu, kilatan putih mengejutkan madara dengan bola spiral bercincin satu menghantamkan dadanya.

 _sring..._

 ** _Rasenringu_**

 _Duarrrr...brukk_

Madara terpelanting kebelakang dengan memegangi dadanya yang terluka, terhempas menabrak beberapa batu. ia pun berusaha bangkit dengan kedua tangannya segera berdiri dengan sedikit tertatih. _'Sialan kau Namikaze, bahkan aku terkena untuk kedua kalinya dengan jutsu yang sama tapi terlihat berbeda. Ku akui benar-benar otak seorang Namikaze'._ Madara palsu itu menatap nyalang bocah pirang yang tengah menatapnya. "Sepertinya Shisui mengajarimu dengan lumayan, dan kau mengorbankan kedua Bunshinmu".

"Hn, hanya suatu kebetulan", ucap Naruto acuh dengan melemparkan katananya kearah Madara palsu, seketika mata merah tiga tomoe berputar dengan cepat membentuk Mangekyou Sharingan yang tengah menatap katana putih yang melesat ke arahnya guna menghisap senjata putih itu.

 _syuttttt..._

Sebuah tendangan hampir saja mengenai kepala Madara palsu, ketika ia sedang asyikannya menghisap Katana putih yang akan menghujam kepalanya, Naruto segera menangkap katana dengan masih berada diudara. Dengan tangan kanannya Madara menangkap kaki tersebut dan melemparkannya...

 _Duakkkk...brakkkk_

Naruto terlempar menabrak pepohonan karena kakinya dicengkram Madara palsu dengan dihempaskannya. "Ughh..", Naruto melengkuh punggungnya yang sakit luar bisa, terbentur pepohonan hingga bertumbangan saking kerasnya lemparan penuh cakra tersebut.

"Cih" Naruto mendesis dengan mengusap bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah, dirinya sekarang benar-benar berantakan, jubah kesayangannya sobek sana-sini. Dengan terpaksa ia pun membuangnya, dengan hanya mengenakan jaket hitam yang terlipat lengannya.

"Bagaimana Uzumaki menyenangkan bukan, itulah rasanya rasa sakit" lontar sesosok bertopeng tersebut.

Naruto hanya menatap datar muka bertopeng tersebut yang lubangnya memancarkan warna merah berputar pelan. _'Jadi itukah keistimewaan Mangekyou Sharingannya, memunculkan senjata apa saja dan menghisap sebuah benda padat, kata lain itu adalah teknik Jikukan. Dan ketika aku menyerang tubuhnya hanya mampu menembusnya dengan kata lain ia memindahkan sebagian tubuhnya, pas saat kejadian aku menghantamkan Rasenringu tubuhnya memadat, karena kedua Bunshinku menyerang bagian yang lain dan ia sedang disibukan kedua Bunshinku, jadi kesimpulannya berapa lama tubuhnya memadat...apa hanya 4 atau 5 menitan saja'._ Pikir Naruto yang kini tersenyum simpul mengetahui kelemahan jutsu Jikukan Madara palsu, berterima kasihlah pada otak jeniusnya.

Naruto menatap datar dengan kedua tangan siaga, genggaman katana ia eratkan siap menebas tubuh busuk sosok bertopeng, dengan berpikiran jernih adalah cara jitu untuk menghadapi orang licik, dan orang didepannya adalah termasuk kedalam golongan itu.

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Chidorigatana_**

Katananya ia aliri dengan Chidori, dengan kilatan putih ia muncul didepan Madara palsu dengan menyabetkannya silang, kejadian yang sama lagi hanya mampu menembusnya saja, Madara palsu seakan terkejut dengan kemunculan Naruto tetapi ia masih bisa tenang.

 _sratttttt...wush.._

"Kau pikir aku akan tertipu lagi, brengsek". Hujaman katana ia lancar kembali dengan cepat, dengan mengeluarkan besi hitam dari _Kamui_ nya. Madara palsu menangkis serangan Naruto dengan mengikuti arah gerakan bocah pirang.

 _tringg...tring.._

Bunyi dentingan logam terdengar, walau pun serangannya hanya kadang kala menembus, ia masih tetap tenang untuk mencari celah. Madara palsu bergulir kesamping menghindar tebasan katana berpercikan petir hijau itu. _"Sepertinya ia sudah tau, kapan aku harus memadatkan tubuhku, jadi ia masih menunggu guna menyerang tepat tubuhku'._ Pikir Madara palsu, naas ia lengah karena tengah pikirannya kemana-mana. Satu tebasan melukai tangannya karena melamun, dengan melompat kesamping ia menghindar.

 _Srettttt...tappp_

Madara palsu mendarat kesamping, dengan memegangi tangan kirinya yang mati rasa tersayat katana, memang Raiton bukan hanya untuk mempertajam tapi juga memberi rasa tersengat. " Aku tau kau sudah mengetahui kapan aku memunculkan bagian tubuhku, memang benar-benar seorang Namikaze". Ujar nada sinis manusia bertopeng spiral.

"Cihh, Aku muak mendengar akhiran nama belakang itu". ujar datar Naruto menatap nyalang menyamakannya dengan Hokage busuk itu.

"Hohoho, ternyata benar rumor itu, anak yang sangat malang, terlantar dan dibuang anggota keluargannya". tawa dengan ejekan Madara menyulut amarah Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu sudah tak bisa lagi membendung emosinya, amarahnya tengah berkobar. Tanpa lama ia pun melepaskan jutsunya bentuk rasa pelampiasan.

 ** _Fuuton Shinku renppa_**

 _syutt...syutttt..syuttt_

Melesatlah ratusan pedang angin, meluncur dengan sangat cepat ke arah Madara palsu, ia pun sangat terkejut ketika melihat banyaknya serangan mendadak. Ingin sekali ia mengirimnya ke dimensi Kamui dengan menghisapnya, namun jumlah serangan akan membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama.

 _Duarrrr...Duarrrrrrr..Duarrrrr..._

 ** _Kamui_**

Serangan beruntun di permukaan tanah tempat Madara berpijak menjadi hancur lebur hanya dengan sebuah satu jutsu, Naruto menyipitkan matanya melihat kepulan debu memenuhi keadaan, ia tidak merasakan cakra Madara palsu di lokasi. Rupanya ia menghindar dengan teknik Jikukan.

Diatas bocah pirang itu muncul pusaran spiral yang menunjukan kepala orang, dengan topeng sedikit terbuka hanya sebatas mulut saja yang siap menyemburkan api...

 ** _Katon Bakufu Ranbu_**

 _wush...wush..._

Diatas udara serangan api berbentuk spiral melesat kearah Naruto tanpa memberi jeda, dengan meloncat loncat Naruto menghindar dan bergulir kepermukaan tanah dengan cepat ia merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Doton Doryujoheki_**

permukaan tanah terangkat keatas membentuk dinding-dinding penahan yang berlapis, melindungi pengguna dari serangan jutsu lawan.

 _wushh.. blarrr..._

Serangan jutsu Katon berbentuk api spiral itu pun membentur dinding tanah, Naruto yang masih berlindung dibalik dinding dikejutkan Madara palsu yang tengah menembus dinding tanahnya dengan memberikan serangan kejutan, dari dalam dimensi Kamuinya melontarkan batangan-batangan besi hitam dengan melesat cepat karah Naruto, dengan gerakan cepat ia tepis dengan katana yang disilang-silangkan, walaupun ada yang menacap di beberapa bagian tubuhnya..

 _syutt...syutttt..syuttt.._

 _tring...tring...trang...jleb..jlebb.._

"Ughh..", suara melengkuh Naruto terdengar, ia menahan dengan raut wajah meringis mencabuti besi-besi hitam yang menancap di bagian bahu dan paha kanannya, seketika ia pun menjatuhkan lututnya dipermukaan tanah, rasa keletihan yang sangat dan cakranya hampir menipis, bagaimana pun ia telah melakukan pertarungan panjang melawan Bijuuu dan seorang Kage belum yang lainnya, benar-benar melampui batas untuk ukuran seorang bocah.

 _Duakkk...duakkk.._

Sebuah pukulan yang sangat mendadak, ketika sebuah pusaran spiral muncul didepannya memberikan serangan kejutan, bocah pirang itu pun terpelanting kebelakang menghempaskan tubuhnya kepermukaan tanah.

 _tapp.._

Madara palsu itu pun mendarat di tanah tak jauh dari Naruto dengan dibarengi pusaran spiral jikukan Kamuinya. "Bukankah kau ingin membunuhku tadi, lihatlah sekarang kau sungguh menyedihkan. Itu akibatnya kalau kau mencampuri urusanku", Nada mengejek terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto.

Bocah pirang itu mencoba bangkit dari tubuh tersungkurnya, mengacuhkan omongan bualan sosok itu. tubuhnya sangat susah di gerakan, banyak luka di sekujur tubuhnya darah masih menetes. _'Aku masih sangat lemah, Apa yang harus aku lakukan Nii-san. Dunia ini selalu saja menertawakanku, sialan!!'._ Batin Naruto meluapkan amarah. Kedua tangan kecil itu menapak ditanah guna menyokong tubuhnya, dengan tertatih ia hanya bisa berlutut. Nafas bocah itu masih tersengal-sengal

 _tapp...tappp.._

langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearah Naruto, Madara palsu langsung menghujamkan besi hitamnya, ketika jaraknya hampir satu meteran di depan Naruto. "Sekarang mati lah kau Uzumaki!!".

 ** _Amaterasu_**

 _Bwoshhh.._

Sekejap Naruto melingkarkan api hitamnya, dan dirinya berada di dalam melindungi dirinya sendiri. Madara palsu itu pun langsung meloncat mundur ketika kemunculan _Amaterasu_ yang akan membakar tubuhnya.

Di dalam lingkaran api hitam yang tengah berkobar, Naruto mengusap darah yang keluar dari mata kanannya sekaligus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak, banyak luka yang diderita tubuh kecil itu. Mata merah bershuriken empat kaki melirik sekilas keluar, terlihat Madara palsu yang menatapnya dengan topeng spiralnya.

~ **TSS** ~

Dengan sedikit tertatih bocah pirang itu bangkit dengan menghilangkan _Amaterasu_ nya, ia melangkah dengan kaki diseret. Menatap nyalang dengan Mangekyou Sharingannya ke sosok bertopeng spiral, dengan langkah gontai genggaman pada Katana nya mengerat. Bocah pirang itu pun melompat kecil menebaskan katana putihnya tubuh Madara palsu

 _trang..._

"Bocah ingusan sepertimu tidak ada kata menyerah ya", ucapan itu keluar disaat Madara palsu tengah menahan laju tebasan katana dengan besi hitamnya.

"Tidak akan, sebelum mencabik-cabik tubuhmu", Mangekyou itu berkilat tajam, Madara palsu itu pun sedikit tersentak melihat dari dekat ke mata Naruto, tapi raut wajahnya tertutupi topeng spiral.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

 _sring..._

Dalam hitungan setengah detik Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hijau, tentu ini mengejutkan Madara palsu. Kilatan hijau itu muncul di belakang Madara palsu memberikan tendangan penuh cakra dan tebasan pedang..

 _Sretttt...Duagh..._

Madara palsu pun terhempas kedepan dengan luka melintang di punggungnya, membentur permukaan tanah menciptakan retakan kawah kecil. Asap debu langsung berterbangan dampak dari benturan tanah.

Madara palsu langsung bangkit, dengan tertatih. ia sungguh merasakan sakit pada sekujur tubuhnya. "Brengsek kau bocah". menatap nyalang dari balik topengnya. Kilatan hijau muncul kembali lagi dengan bola spiral berwarna hitam, mata Madara seketika terbelalak , namun..

 **Rasenringu**

 _Duarrrr..._

Bahu kirinya menjadi tumbal serangan jutsu Naruto, ia pun terlempar menjauh. sepertinya bocah pirang itu tidak memberi kesempatan untuk menyerang, dengan luka yang sangat parah ia tersungkur di permukaan tanah, mata Mangekyou Naruto berputar dengan sangat cepat menjadikannya sebuah teror di malam hari yang mencekam...

 _Sring..._

Naruto muncul di atas udara tepat di bawahnya Madara palsu yang tengah tergeletak, kedua tangan Naruto membawa dua buah Rasengan yang terlihat berbeda, melemparkannya tepat ke tubuh Madara palsu...

 ** _Fuuton Rasenshuriken_**

 ** _Dai Rasenringu_**

 _Duarrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrr..._

 **Kamui**

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat keras, menggetarkan seluruh kawasan desa Kirigakure, asal mengepul dari kawah-kawah yang sangat besar, pohon bertumbangan akibat hembusan angin bersayat yang sangat tajam, ketika ledakan besar seluruh tempat ini hancur lebur. Bocah pirang itu benar-benar dikuasai nafsu membunuh tinggi, tak akan melepaskan buruannya.

 _brukk.._

Naruto menekukan lututnya ke tanah ia merasakan tubuhnya sakit luar biasa, cakranya benar-benar sangat terkuras, keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuhnya bercampur darah yang masih basah akibat luka-luka ditubuhnya belum mengering. Mata birunya menyipit ketika tidak merasakan cakra sosok Madara palsu, Naruto yakin kalau satu serangannya tepat mengenainya..

"Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu untuk mati, Uzumaki!!". sebuah suara terdengar dibarengi muncul pusaran spiral didepan Naruto dengan jarak agak lumayan jauh.

 _Tapp..._

Sekejap Naruto pun terkaget-kaget, dengan kembali memasangkan mata Mangekyou Sharingan waspada. Sosok itu terlihat sangat berantakan, jubah hancur sana-sini, sebagian topeng orenge spiralnya pecah dibagian ujung lobang mata kanannya.

"Kau, kenapa masih bisa hidup?, bukankah kau sudah terkena jutsu seranganku?". Naruto menatap berkilat tajam, mata Sharingannya memancarkan pandangan menusuk.

"Uhukk..Itu hal mudah untuk seorang Madara, aku cukup terkesan dengan bocah ingusan sepertimu mampu menggunakan Sharingan dengan baik". Orang bertopeng menjelaskan dengan disertai suara terbatuk darah, sepertinya ia mengalami luka-luka cukup berat.

 ** _Kamui_**

"Dan satu hal lagi kalau kau ingin tau tentang kebenaran Shisui, aku tau dimana keberadaan sekarang Itachi dan kau bisa menanyakan sepuasmu?. Sampai jumpa lagi Uzumaki...Fufufu". Suara itu tertelan dengan menghilangnya sosok bertopeng disertai kemunculan pusaran spiral tempat nya menghilang.

"Kau, tunggu brengsek!!", teriak Naruto seraya ingin mengejar, menghiraukan luka-luka ditubuhnya. Tapi sosok itu sudah keburu lenyap dari hadapannya.

 _brukk.._

Kembali Naruto menjatuhkan tubuhnya kepermukaan tanah, luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya cukup parah. Dan pandangannya sedikit agak buram, sangat kelelahan disertai kehabisan cakra, memaksanya sampai batas penggunaan.

Sayup-sayup ia mendengar langkah kaki, orang-orang Rebellion. Berteriak memangil-manggilnya, Naruto tak menghiraukan dan ia pun pingsan dengan mata terpejam.

"Woii..bocah pirang!!".

"Woi bocah kau jangan tiduran saja!!".

~ **TSS** ~

Ruang Akademi Konoha kembali ramai, para murid tengah menunggu sang Sensei. Iruka Umino belum jelas sosok kemunculannya, padahal ia mengumumkan bahwa hari ini akan diadakan Ujian Kelulusan kelayakan untuk menjadi Genin, tingkatan Shinobi pemula bagi para siswa Akademi ninja Konoha.

"Kemana sih Sensei itu, aku kan tidak sabar ingin menunjukannya pada Sasuke-kun", ucap seorang gadis pirang pucat dengan gaya surai berponytail. Ia sesekali menghentak-hentakan kaki mungilnya yang berbalut sandal shinobi warna biru.

Dari arah bangku yang berdekatan, gadis bersurai bubble gum cukup sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah gadis tersebut.

"Ino-pig!!, bisakah tidak mengganggu pemandanganku, kau menghalangiku", rupanya gadis pingky itu tengah menatap si Uchiha dengan mata tanda love.

"Jidat, apa katamu?, kau tidak melihat aku tengah kesal karena Sensei!!", dengan muka jutek mata berkilat tajam. Ino menatap Sakura, tetapi gadis pingky malah mengabaikannya dengan asyik pemandangan sang Uchiha.

Di tengah antara bangku para siswa, bocah bersurai merah menunggu kesempatan ini dengan antusias. Berteriak-teriak dengan tidak jelasnya.

"Yosh!!, aku sudah menunggu kesempatan ini, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menunjukan jutsu baru ku pada kalian!!", kepalan tangan mengacung keatas tanda semangatnya berapi-api.

"Memangnya cuman kamu saja Menma, aku pun tidak akan kalah darimu. Benarkan Akamaru?", si jabrik coklat wajah bertato segi tiga terbalik meimpali ucap si surai merah, anjing kecilnya hanya menyahuti dengan gonggongan kecil.

"Tapi tetap saja aku yang akan menjadi Hokagenya suatu saat, kau dengar itu Anjing-san". ucapan Menma penuh penekanan.

Suara kebisingan kelas tak mempengaruhi seorang bocah raven, ia masih sibuk dengan ritual datarnya. Melipatkan kedua tanganya sebagai landasan dagu, menatap papan tulis sedatar raut wajahnya.

Semua para siswa masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, ada yang mengerumpi betapa tampannya Sasuke, ada yang tidur sibocah Nara contohnya, ada yang makan-makan si gendut contohnya, makan banyak tapi masih saja tubuhnya tetap gendut.

 _krietttt..._

"Baiklah anak-anak seperti kata Sensei dua hari yang lalu, bahwa hari ini akan diadakan tes kelayakan kalian menjadi seorang Shinobi, untuk itu Sensei berharap kalian menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya. Untuk naik tingkat menjadi seorang tingkat Genin, tesnya di lakukan di training ground belakang gedung Akademi, untuk itu mari ikuti Sensei!!", ucapan panjang lebar seseorang yang membuka pintu, hanya menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kelas Akademi.

Dan tentu membuat mereka kaget. "Baik Sensei!!", sahutan serempak kemudian, semua murid pun mengikuti arah langkah sang Sensei Iruka Umino.

 ** _BERSAMBUNG_**

 _Yosh...chapter yang membosankan untuk segi Fightingnya...benar begitu para Reader-san, harap maklumi aja...hehehe._

 _Untuk jutsu Jikukan Naruto hanyalah karangan saya saja..._

 ** _Raifuu Kyuin Jikukan :_** _teknik jikukan cara kerjanya dengan hisapan Elemen Angin menggabungkan Elemen Petir, membuka gerbang dimensi dengan segel jentikan jari tangan. (seperti teknik Kamui)_

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan :_** _teknik berpindah tempat secara kilat, memanipulasi Elemen Angin dan Elemen Petir, Elemen Anginnya sebagai media penanda dengan itu Naruto memanipulasi Fuutonnya dengan udara sekitar, Elemen petirnya mendorong sebagai kilatan. (seperti Hiraishin dengan Kunai cabang tiga sebagai media perantara)._

 _Sekali lagi terima kasih para Reader-san dan Author2-Senpai..._

 _...Jiahhhh..Gw ngakak ajaa...ada yang nge-Flame dengan memakai nama Author-Senpai palsu...berkomentar panjang lebar tidak jelas seperti tai ayam dan itu mencerminkan otak Tolol Anda sendiri!!!!._ , Hahahhaha...


	12. chapter 12

**Disclaimer @ Mashashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M (pertarungan or percakapan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, typo, Ooc, Oc, alur gak jelas, garing, Semi Canon**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 ** _Chapter 12_**

Disebuah tenda barak tempat pasukan Rebellion berkumpul, sekarang bukan lagi Rebellion tetapi Shinobi Desa Kirigakure. Semenjak memenangkan perang saudara, sang pemimpin Rebellion mengambil alih pucuk pimpinan Desa Kirigakure dengan mendapat dukungan dari Dewan Shinobi Kirigakure dan sisa-sisa pasukan Rebellion - shinobi Kiri.

Wanita crimson itu menjabat sebagai Godaime Mizukage dengan catatan membenahi segala insfrastruktur bangunan dan kondisi ekonomi pasca kejadian perang, bahkan para tawanan perang diberikan dua pilihan bekerja sama membangun keadaan desa atau di cap sebagai pembelot dengan kasus membantu Yagura melakukan genosida, tentu dengan hukuman seberat-beratnya. Akan tetapi mereka akhirnya memilih setuju dengan membangun desa Kirigakure kembali, sebenarnya mereka juga enggan melakukan hal keji seperti itu, karena selalu saja mereka mendapat ancaman dari Yagura apalagi statusnya bukan Hanya Yondaime Mizukage, tentu sebagai Jinchuriki dari ekor tiga.

Tenda-tenda barak banyak didirikan disekitar desa, akibat desa masih dalam tahap pembangunan atau perencanaan baru dimulai setelah Mei Terumi menjabat sebagai Godaime Mizukage.

Di salah satu tenda itulah tepatnya tenda bagian medis seorang bocah pirang tengah tertidur pulas, banyak perban-perban yang membelit tubuhnya setelah mendapat perawatan medis dari pihak bekas pasukan Rebellion atau sekarang menjadi bagian medis Desa Kirigakure.

"Ughh..".

Sebuah suara melengkuh menyadarkan pemuda berkacamata bersurai biru yang tengah duduk bersila dengan tangan terlipat guna sandaran dagu, yang tengah tertidur. Mengerjapkan mata sesaat dan melirik sekilas pada sosok bocah yang terbaring penuh perban.

"Kau sudah sadar?, sejak kapan?", sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak perlu diutarakan menurut si bocah pirang, bukan kah dia menungguinya disini.

"Hn", khas suara retoris menggumam bocah pirang sesekali tangan kirinya memegangi bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang terbungkus perban, sepertinya luka-lukanya lumayan parah.

bukannya menjawab, bocah pirang itu malah melirik pemuda tanggung bersurai biru berkacamata, "Sudah berapa lama aku terbaring?". Malah melontarkan kalimat pertanyaan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu malah bingung, siapa yang tanya kenapa dirinya juga mendapat pertanyaan, dengan menggarukan rambutnya. "Ahahaha..baru dua hari lebih tepatnya", dengan kikuk senyuman kecil ia berucap.

"Kau tau, kau bertarung dengan sangat hebat dan aku juga kagum terhadapmu", sebuah ungkapan pujian pria bersurai biru kacamata mengingat akan pertarungan bocah didepannya.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas lelah, beginilah kalau di bosan. Ia tidak suka mendapat pujian apalagi kalau berlebihan, lebih baik ia pergi setelah pertarungan itu. Namun tubuh dan cakranya tidak mendukung saat itu.

Dengan sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya mencoba mendudukan diri, bocah pirang itu tersadar mengingat-ngingat bahwa ia ada janji dan harus segera kembali ke Konoha.

"hahaha..aku lupa, kalau aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, nama ku Chojuro lalu namamu siapa?", ia masih menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan cengengesan yang tidak jelas.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah laku pria berkacamata yang menyebut dirinya Chojuro, menatap datar pemuda tanggung tersebut, "Naruto", singkat jelas dan padat ungkapnya.

"Ah ya Naruto-san sepertinya Mei-sama akan kemari, ia ingin menanyakan hal seseorang yang tengah mengendalikan Yagura seperti katamu, tepatnya dua hari yang lalu. Untuk itu aku di utus olehnya, karena Naruto-san belum tersadar maka aku pun menunggui mu". ucap Chojuro dengan sedikit agak ragu ketika menatap Naruto takut tersinggung.

"Hn, kapan aku boleh pergi, aku sudah bosan disini". gumam singkat Naruto, menjadi pasien mengingatnya akan dulu-dulunya waktu kecil di Konoha.

"Itu bisa saj_..".

"Yang pasti tidak sekarang bocah, kau hutang penjelasan kepadaku!!". Sebuah suara khas wanita memotong perkataan Chojuro, dari balik pintu tenda berbahan parasut muncul seorang wanita bersurai merah crimson, terbalut busana berwarna biru mempertontonkan lekuk tubuh sintal seksinya, Kunoichi Kekkei Genkai itu pun mendekat.

"M-Mei-sama", ucap Chojuro terbata

Mata saphire itu meredup melihat kedatangan wanita crimson, yang tengah mendudukan bokong sintalnya disalah satu sudut kursi.

"Kau boleh pergi kapan saja asal kau menceritakan semua, siapa yang kau bilang sebelumnya bahwa ada seseorang yang mengendalikan Yagura", pungkas Mei Terumi menatap bocah pirang.

Sebenarnya Naruto malas guna menceritakan itu semua. "Apa itu perlu?", sarkas Naruto dengan wajah bosan, ya ia merasa dirinya diperlakukan seperti tersangka maling saja, di interogasi layaknya tahanan.

"Jelas dan itu penting, sebagai Godaime Mizukage yang sekarang, aku meminta penjelasan itu guna laporanku untuk bahan perundingan dengan Dewan tetua shinobi Kiri",. tegas wanita seksi crimson itu, dengan menjilati bibirnya.

"Hah, politik lagi", gumam malas Naruto.

Dan sangat terpaksa Naruto menceritakan siapa dibalik semua dalang kekejaman Yagura, pertumpahan darah dan Genosida yang dilakukan Mizukage yang dulu. Dengan seksama dua orang yang berbeda gender mendengarkan cerita Naruto dengan raut wajah berbeda, ekspresi terkejut jelas terlihat setelah mengetahui siapa di balik semua ini.

"K-kau t-tidak s-sedang b-bercandakan bocah", ucapan tergagu dialami wanita crimson, seakan tidak percaya bahwa dalang dibalik ini semua adalah sang legenda Uchiha yang statusnya masih kurang jelas dimata Naruto, Madara KW kah.

"U-Uchiha M-Madara", Chojuro pun melototkan mata.

Mendapat tanggapan dari ekspresi mereka, Naruto hanya diam dengan pandangan bosan. "Itu yang kulihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bukankah kalian pasti sudah tahu bahwa tragedi Kyuubi juga dalangnya sama. Kalian pasti mendengar serangan 12 tahun lalu di Konoha". pungkas Naruto, memang kabar apa pun akan cepat tersebar antara dari desa kedesa yang lainnya. Apalagi Kirigakure salah satu dari kelima Desa besar.

"Ya kami pernah mendengar cerita itu dari pendahulu kami, Kyuubi yang berekor sembilan saja bisa kendalikan, apalagi Sanbi yang berekor tiga, terlalu mudah baginya", komentar Chojuro dengan mengandalkan logika.

"Itu bisa saja, jadi intinya dikendalikan melalui Genjutsu", tambah Mei Terumi.

"Hn, Jadi apakah aku boleh pergi sekarang", bocah pirang itu menatap sang Godaime Mizukage dengan kepastian.

"Masih banyak yang harus kau selesaikan dulu bocah, guna meyakinkan laporanku kepada rapat para Dewan tetua".

"Lagian kau juga baru siuman dari acara pingsanmu". Ulang sang wanita crimson.

Bocah pirang itu sedikit bangkit guna menapakan kakinya di tanah, ia sudah menduga masalah ini pasti bertambah. Apalagi mendengar kata Dewan tetua , satu kalimat nama yang paling ia hindari.

Jangankan Dewan tetua Desa lain, ketika di Konoha saja ia jarang menemui Dewan tetua terlalu malas. Saat itu Naruto di sidang masalah kedekataannya dengan Uchiha Shisui, kata mereka apakah Naruto terlibat tentang Klan Uchiha. sedangkan dia sendiri terbaring dirumah sakit saat malam pembantaian itu. Dan dari mereka semua anggota Dewan tetua, salah satunya yang membuat Naruto sekarat.

Melirik sekilas kepojokan, ternyata barangnya masih ada sebuah katana dan Gulungan besar, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju barang tersebut dan mengambilnya.

"Bocah kau mau kemana?", Mizukage sedikit lebih kaget, ternyata bocah itu keluar tenda dengan tertatih.

Chojuro hanya kebingungan, bukankan bocah itu sudah menceritakan tentang semuanya, lalu siapa yang mengingkari janji dalam masalah ini.

Diluar tenda Naruto memandang sekilas keadaan Desa Kirigakure, benar-benar berantakan. Menggigit ujung jarinya, lalu merapal segel tangan dan menghentakan telapak tangannya ketanah.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

 _poff..._

Didepan Naruto muncul Suzaku si burung merah besar dengan terbakar api. "Antarkan aku ke Konoha, Suzaku!", ucap Naruto, tanpa berlama- lama Suzaku pun tau kondisi Naruto, dengan paruhnya ia mengangkat tubuh bocah pirang itu dan meletakannya di punggung lalu melesat ke langit, terbang tinggi mengarungi angkasa.

"Tunggu bocah!!".

"Mei-sama sudahlah, bukankah ia sudah menceritakannya". sanggah Chojuro.

"Kau itu tidak seperti mengenal Mei-sama saja, itu hanya alasan yang dibuat-buat. Apa enaknya Loly". celutuk sebuah suara

"J-jadi M-Mei-sama_" Sebuah suara keras gagal meneruskan omongan Chojuro

"AKAN AKU BUNUH KAU AO!!!!".

Suara menggelegar di seluruh penjuru Desa Kirigakure, dengan lari terbirit-biritnya seorang shinobi bersuarai biru bermata satu.

~ **TSS** ~

Di sebuah training ground sudah ramai dengan para murid akademi, bukan hanya murid saja. Disitu juga ada Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage dan beberapa ANBU pengawal yang menjaga keselamatan pemimpin mereka.

Suara bisik-bisik tak terdengar tengah sedang terjadi antara Shinobi dengan bekas luka melintang di hidung dan Kakek tua pencandu Nikotin, yang pipa tembakaunya masih setia menempel di bibirnya.

"Sandaime-sama, apakah anda yakin ini harus dilaksanakan sekarang, bukan kah ini sudah 2 tahun lamanya, kenapa dia belum juga kembali?", terdengar nada khuatir terlontar dari Sensei Akademi.

Sandaime juga heran, bukankah seharusnya dia kembali, tetapi raut wajahnya tak menandakan kekhuatiran, kakek tua itu malah asyik dengan kegiatan keluar masuknya asap. "Mungkin saja dia tersesat diwarung Ramen, sudahlah Iruka mulai saja ujian kelulusannya", jawaban ngawur membuat Iruka sweatdrop

 _'Aku harap kau segera kembali Naruto-kun, dan semoga kau baik-baik saja'_. batin Kakek tua yang tengah memandang kerumunan para murid Akademi berkumpul tengah menunggu intruksi dari sang Sensei.

Iruka tengah memandang ke kerumunan para muridnya, dengan muka agak sedikit lebih muram lantaran seseorang seseorang yang tengah dipikirkannya, seharusnya dia disini berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

"Baiklah test akan segera dimulai anak-anak!!, yang namanya disebut harap maju kedepan!!", interuksi Iruka Umino.

"Siap Sensei!!". Jawab murid serempak

"Uchiha Sasuke!!".

"kya..Sakuke-kun ku harap kau bisa".

"Kya..Sasuke-kun pasti bisa".

"Tunjukan keahlianmu Sasuke-kun".

teriakan para fansgirlnya tak membuat konsterasinya terganggu, dengan muka datarnya Sasuke mulai melangkah kedepan dan tengah bersiap-siap.

"Kau harus melempar shuriken dan kunai kepapan target yang sudah disiapkan, lalu membuat Kawarimi, Henge dan Bunshin, dan membuat Ninjutsu yang kau bisa, bisa di mengerti!", ucap Iruka.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke dengan maju memasuki arena menghadap kearah target, lalu melempar shurikennya.

 _syuttt...syuttt..syutt...takk..takk..takkk_

Semua shuriken menancap tepat di pohon target, menancap tepat di tengah lingkaran, kemudian disusul dengan lemparan kunai.

 _Syutt...syutt..syutt..jlebb..jlebb..jlebb.._

Sembilan kunai mengenai papan target, satunya keluar dari lingkaran, Sasuke pun membuat Bunshin, selanjutnya membuat henge dengan menjadi Uchiha Fugaku, dan kemudian melakukan teknik kawarimi menjadi sebatang pohon.

Dengan gaya coolnya ia pun merapal segel tangan dan dari mulutnya keluar bola api sangat besar..

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

 _Blaaarrrr..._

Pohon target pun hancur terbakar, dengan cepat ia melangkah kembali keposisi belakang masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Bagus Sasuke". puji Iruka.

"Kya..Sasuke-ken memang hebat"

"Kya... aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun".

Teriakan para fansgirlnya kembali melengking, menyoraki bungsu Uchiha itu. Diantara banyak sekian murid rupanya ada yang mengawasi, bocah berkulit pucat bersurai hitam dengan menampilkan wajah senyum palsunya.

 _'Hanya itu saja kemampuanmu Uchiha_ , _apa aku harus melaporkan ini pada Danzo-sama_ '.pikir bocah pucat tersebut.

"Woi Menma, apa kau bisa mengungguli Sasuke!!", teriak Kiba

Merasa diremehkan bocah bersurai merah itu pun memasang wajah emosi, tak terima perkataan si anak anjing. "Itu hanya kebetulan saja", dengan mengepalkan erat geggaman tangannya.

"Palingan Menma-sama tidak bisa, masih jauh sama Sasuke-kun", si gadis berponytail pirang pucat malah memanasi keadaan dengan menyidir penekanan kata Sama.

"Itu benar Ino-pig, dia kan anak manja", gadis bersurai bubble gum berbisik dikuping Ino Yamanaka.

"Cih, akan kubuktikan pada kalian, lihat saja!!", gertak Menma tak terima

"M-Menma-kun pasti b-bisa". ucap lemah seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Sama seperti Iruka, ia terlihat sedikit lebih murung manik lavendernya mengawasi segala penjuru tapi tak menemukan sosok bocah itu.

' _Semoga saja, aku harap kau cepat datang Naruto-kun'_. batinnya dengan memainkan kedua jari mungilnya.

"Selanjutnya Nara Shikamaru!!".

"Hah, merepotkankan".

Dan begitulah tes kelayakan menjadi seorang Genin dan terus satu-persatu para murid dipanggil untuk melakukan hal yang sama, melempar shuriken dan kunai, membuat Bunshin, Kawarimi, Henge, dan Ninjutsu yang di kuasai.

 ** _Nara Shikamaru_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 7 / 7

Henge : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Kawarimi : sukses

Ninjutsu : Kagemane no jutsu

 ** _Yamanaka Ino_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 6 / 5

Henge : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Kawarimi : sukses

Ninjutsu : Shintensin no jutsu

 ** _Inazuka kiba_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 8 / 6

Henge : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Kawarimi : sukses

Ninjutsu : Gatsuga

 ** _Sai_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 7 / 7 ( Sai tidak menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai anggota Root, jadi dia harus wajar agar penyamarannya tidak terbongkar)

Henge : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Kawarimi : sukses

Ninjutsu : Ninpou Chouja giga

 ** _Haruno Sakura_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 6 / 5

Henge : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Ninjutsu : Okasho

 ** _Akimichi Chouji_**

Kunai / Shuriken : 6 / 6

Henge : sukses

Kawarimi : sukses

Bunshin : sukses

Ninjutsu : Baika no no jutsu

"Selanjutnya Abu_"

"MINATOO!!".

Perkataan Iruka tersela sebuah teriakan keras, semua disana jelas mendengarkan lengkingan tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah berlarian dengan terburu-buru sesekali mengusap matanya. Dan mereka menduga bahwa wanita itu tengah menangis.

"Kushina"

"Kaa-chan".

brukk..

"Kushina ada apa?", Minato terheran ketika istrinya yang tiba-tiba datang dan memeluknya erat dengan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Hikss..Hikss..".

Dengan rasa penuh kekhuatiran, Minato mencoba menenangkan sang istri dengan menepuk-nepuk punggung ramping wanita bersurai merah, " Kushina ada apa?, coba jelaskan dengan tenang!", Minato terheran sekaligus cemas.

"Hikss..M-mito-chan m-menghilang..hiks.. aku s-sudah mencarinya keseluruh penjuru desa tapi tidak ada..hikss..", Kushina tetap menangisi putri kecilnya.

"Apa, Mito-chan menghilang!!", seketika Minato syok luar biasa, bahwa anak ketiganya telah menghilang, apalagi setelah mendengarkan dengan seksama bahwa sang istri mencarinya kepelosok Konoha tapi belum juga menemukannya.

"Taka, Tora, Kuma, Neko, dan Saru , tolong kalian bawa beberapa ANBU dan beberapa tim tipe sensorik guna melacak keberadaan Namikaze Mito, segera laksanakan!!". tegas Minato , dalam sekejap muncul beberapa ANBU Konoha didepan Minato.

 _Poff..poff.._

"Hai' Yondaime-sama", jawab serempak ANBU dan langsung menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

"Minato tenangkan dirimu", ucap seseorang yang masih setia dengan pipa tembakaunya, memandang dengan raut wajah tuanya yang juga ikut cemas.

Kushina masih saja sesunggukan dipelukan Minato, tentunsemuanya yang ada disitu juga terkaget. Bagaimana bisa seorang bocah kecil bisa hilang dari jangkuan mata orang tuanya.

Seorang bocah bersurai merah terlihat sedih, ketika mendengar bahwa adik tersayangnya menghilang. Perasaannya langsung terluka ketika melihat kondisi ibunya, menangis seperti tersiksa menyalahkan diri sendiri, " Kaa-chan". berdiam diri dengan muka tertunduk.

 _poff.._

"Hokage-sama, Hamba memberikan ini, seorang shinobi Konoha penjaga perbatasan desa yang telah menemukannya", ucap seseorang Anbu bertopeng badak, dan memberikan sebuah sobekan Armour berwarna putih.

kemunculan seseorang ANBU bertopeng Rhino membuat tanda tanya mereka yang disana, seketika raut wajah sang Yondaime Hokage langsung menegang melihat percaan sobekan kulit armour berwarna putih tersebut.

Ya dia tau, percaan tersebut. Hanya Shinobi Kumogakure lah yang memakai seragam Armour seperti ini, ia menduga bahwa putrinya di culik oleh Shinobi Kumo. Seperti dulu, Kushina atau istrinya dulu juga pernah diculik Shinobi Kumogakure waktu masih menjadi siswa Akademi dan ia sendiri yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Rhino dan Inu, siapkan para ANBU Black ops. Aku tidak menyangka pertahanan desa bisa dijebol, pasti ada orang dalam yang terlibat!", titah Yondaime Hokage kepada para bawahannya.

"Hai' Yondaime-sama", Kedua ANBU itu pun menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

 _poff. .._

seorang kakek tua yang sedari tadi menyaksikan Yondaime Hokage hanya diam, mencerna informasi yang diberikan ANBU. "Apa kau yakin Minato, bahwa Mito-chan di culik pihak Kumo". Ragu Sandaime dengan sedikit memastikan.

"Hikss...hiks.. Mito-chan". ratapan Kushina, pelukannya makin mengerat.

Minato yang diselimuti kecemasan luar biasa dan ada rasa emosi masih memikirkan cara bagaimana, ia harus bersikap sekarang. "Aku sangat yakin Sandaime-sama, buktinya ini sudah ada. Lagi pula ini juga bukan pertama kalinya, dulu Kushina juga pernah dan 7 tahun lalu pihak Kumogakure juga menculik anak dari ketua Klan Hyuuga, apa aku harus menyangkal!!", emosinya sedikit menaik, bagaimana pun untuk saat ini pikirannya masih diliputi kekhuatiran tentang putri kecilnya..

"Aku tau Minato, aku juga tidak akan menyangkal akan hal itu, tapi kau sebagai seorang Hokage dan juga Sebagai kepala rumah tanggamu, harus menanggapinya permasalahan ini dengan otak yang dingin". pungkas Sandaime

Menma yang mendengar adik kecilnya diculik segera saja berlari keluar gerbang Akademi, tapi sebelum itu sebuah tangan menghentikan laju langkahnya..

 _tapp.._

"Kau mau kemana Menma?, bukankah kita sedang melakukan test kelulusan". suara cempreng dengan kerasnya menginterupsi.

Dengan membalikan badan, Menma langsung menghardik sang pelaku, "Tentu saja mencari dan menyelamatkan adikku, bodoh!!!, aku tidak peduli dengan tes ini!!", tatapan emosi Menma menusuk berkilat tajam menatap si penghalang.

"Oke-oke, saat ini aku tau perasaanmu, tapi sebagai seorang teman, aku akan membantumu mencari adikmu dengan bantuan penciuman Akamaru, kau tidak sendirian. Kau Shino bantu dengan seranggamu, dan Hinata bantuanmu sangat berguna dengan Byakuganmu", ucap Kiba dengan menuding kedua temannya tanpa persetujuan mereka.

"Hah, dasar Kiba" , ucap datar bocah berkacamata berkerah tinggi.

"M-Menma-kun, K-kiba". Sang indigo mencicit

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!!". tegas Menma melangkah keluar gerbang dengan di ikuti ketiga temannya.

mereka pun meloncati atap bangunan rumah penduduk, dari sekian yang melihat kepergian mereka, Iruka menatap bingung. Bagaimana tidak bingung ketiga muridnya belum melakukan tes kelulusan, apalagi Hokagenya juga tampak akan pergi mengurus tim pencarian anaknya yang hilang atau di culik, begitulah yang ia dengar dengan telinganya sendiri.

Melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan, Iruka menyapa seseorang yang masih disini. "Sandaime-sama, bagaimana ini?", dengan masih kebingungannya, Iruka harus mengambil keputusan.

"Kau tenang saja Iruka, Tes kelulusan Akademi akan tetap berjalan tapi sekarang akan kita tunda dulu. Bukannya kau juga masih menunggu bocah nakal itu", ucap Sandaime, Iruka tampak lebih tenang setelah mendengar penjelasaan Sandaime-Hokage, dengan sedikit seulas senyum mengembang mengingat omongan Sandaime maksud dari bocah nakal.

"Lebih baik kau beri pengumuman kepada semua anak didikmu, bahwa test kelulusan ditunda sementara", ulang Sandaime dengan melangkahkan kaki, menyusul Minato yang telah pergi meninggalkan Akademi ke kantor Hokage, guna membahas kasus penculikan anaknya.

"Hai' Sandaime-sama".

~ **TSS** ~

Dengan masih terbang diangkasa, seorang bocah pirang tengah tertidur di bagian punggung burung besar berwarna merah yang terbakar api, bocah pirang itu memegangi kepalanya yang terbelit perban memutar di keningnya.

 **"Hei Gaki sebentar lagi kita akan** **memasuki kawasan negara api,** **apa kita akan langsung memasuki Konoha?".**

"Berisik!!, teruskan saja lajumu", bocah pirang itu terbangun dari alam mimpinya oleh suara berat khas binatang besar.

 **"Enak sekali tidurmu, segitukah hangatnya cakra penyembuhku** **hingga membuatmu** **tertidur seperti naga pemalas itu"** , walau masih dalam perjalanan, rupanya Suzaku memberikan penyembuhan terhadap Naruto, dengan cara menyelimuti bocah pirang itu dengan api merahnya yang teras hangat dan membuatnya tertidur.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan naga berkumis itu, dan beritau aku kalau sudah sampai perbatasan desa", ucap Naruto, kembali ia memejamkan mata saphirenya.

 **"Dasar kepala duren, ya baiklah"**. Suzaku mengepakan sayapnya, terbang melesat melintasi langit. Kalau dilihat dari bawah permukaan tanah, gerakan burung merah itu seperti kilatan sebuah meteor yang melintasi bumi.

"Aku dengar itu,Suzaku!". ucap sebuah suara sang pelaku yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Di sebuah perbatasan desa Konoha, terlihat beberapa shinobi Kumo tengah bernegosiasi dengan salah satu shinobi Konoha, dibawah pepohonan rindang mereka tengah meneduh

"Aku tak menyangka, kau benar-benar berbuat nekat Mizuki", ucap salah satu shinobi bersurai panjang dengan warna kuning pucat, keningnya terbelit Hitai-ate lambang Kumogakure dan dibelakangnya ada pedang khas shinobi Kumo.

"Itu tak masalah, apa pun akan aku lakukan asal kau menukarnya dengan sebuah gulungan sesuai perjanjian kita, Tokui", ucap Mizuki yang ternyata sedang bernegosiasi dengan ketua shinobi Kumo yang berjumlah 8 orang.

"hikss...Touchan..Kaachan", tangis gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun yang tengah dibawa Mizuki, dengan cara di panggul. Gadis kecil bersurai merah itu menangis tersedu-sedu, tangan mungilnya mengusapi manik saphirenya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan bulir air mata.

"Diam kau bocah!!, tangisanmu itu sangat mengganggu telingaku!!", bentak Mizuki.

"Kau terlalu keras pada bocah kecil, Mizuki", ucap salah satu Shinobi Kumo

"Apa kalian mau ditangkap oleh pihak Konoha, tentu suara gadis kecil ini akan mengundang pihak Shinobi Konoha yang menjaga perbatasan desa ini", tegur Mizuki.

"Lagi pula yang kalian inginkan ini anak dari seorang Hokage, bodoh!!",. ulangnya dengan keras.

"Benar juga, tapi aku kadang ragu dengan penampilamu yang cukup tidak meyakinkan itu", sindir Tokui dengan mengambil beberapa gulungan dari anak buahnya.

"Cih, sebenarnya aku malas bertransaksi dengan kalian, kalau tidak terpaksa perintah dari Orochimaru",.

"Hohoho, jadi kau bekerja untuk Orochimaru dengan menukarkan bocah ini dengan gulungan yang sangat dibutuhkan oleh ular itu", tawa sinis terdengar dari ketua Shinobi Kumo.

"Cih, cepatlah bodoh berikan gulungan itu, aku sudah tidak tahan dengan tangisan bocah ini", hardikan keras Mizuki guna mempercepat transaksi yang sangat bertele-tele.

"Hikss..Kaa-chan..hikss..Tou-chan"

"Diam kau bocah, apa kau ingin aku pukul" . Mizuki sudah mengangkat tangan yang siap menggampar bocah bersurai merah.

 _Plakkk.._

Sebuah aksi tangan mendarat di kepala gadis kecil itu, bukannya diam. tangisan malah terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"Hiksss...hikss..".

"Oioioi, apa yang kau lakukan Mizuki!!!, kau tau lecet sedikit saja Raikage-sama akan marah, kau paham!!". tegur Tokui

"Maka dari itu cepat serahkan gulungannya, biar semuanya lancar dan aku juga tak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan pukulan selanjutnya!!". Mizuki sudah terlalu jengah dengan sikap Shinobi Kumogakure itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, sepasang mata saphire memerhatikan gerak-gerik mereka, yang tengah melipatkan tangan di depan dada. Dibalik rimbunan daun pohon, ia berpijak di sebuah dahan."Hn, cara pengecut dari seorang Raikage, ingin menjatuhkan lawannya dengan menyandera anaknya. Raikage yang sangat menyedihkan".

~ **TSS~**

Di ruang Hokage inilah sekarang, Minato dan Kushina berada. Dan ada pula Hiruzen Sarutobi yang sibuk memandangi sejuknya luaran Konoha dari balik jendela.

"Hikss...Mito-chan..hikss".

Lagi-lagi Minato mendengar isakan Istrinya menyebut nama putri kecinya, sudah berpuluh-puluh kali wanita bersurai merah maron itu menangisi, semenjak meninggalkan lapangan ground Akademi. "Bersabarlah Kushina, aku tau..aku juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu. kita harus menunggu kabar dari ANBU terlebih dahulu, setelahnya aku yang akan bertindak sendiri", di tengah kekalutannya Yondaime masih saja menenangkan istri tercinta.

Sejenak mata violet yang masih memancarkan bulir air mata menatap bengis, "Tau apa kau tentang anak, aku sudah merasakannya terlebih dulu Minato, kali ini aku tidak mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya!!..hikss", perempuan bersurai merah maron, seakan depresi mengingat-ngingat selama dua tahun ini, semenjak mengetahui bahwa anak keduanya masih hidup, seakan luka itu terulang kembali dengan menghilangnya Mito Namikaze.

Seorang ibu tidak akan rela belahan hati darah dagingnya terpisah dari jangkauan dekapan, nyawa pun akan ia tumbalkan asal bisa melihat seorang anak bisa tersenyum dan memanggilnya ibu.

Raut wajah Yondaime menyendu, kenapa malah membahasnya. Sebuah ingatan malah membuatnya menjadi lebih terlihat buruk di mata istrinya," Kenapa malah membahas tentangnya, Kushina. Fokuskan saja untuk sementara kita pada Mito-chan", tawar Yondaime dengan nada lebih di rendahkan, mata violet perempuan itu berkilat tajam menatap iris saphire.

Gestur tubuh ramping perempuan bersurai merah maron sedikit berjengit, menegakan sedikit dari sandaran sofa. "Tidak akan pernah Minato, aku akan selalu mengingatnya. Keduanya adalah anakku, solusimu tidak akan pernah membantu. Aku seorang ibu, aku lebih tau apa yang seharusnya seorang Ibu lakukan...hiks", tangan mungilnya masih mengusap bulir air mata yang tertumpah disudut kelopak bawah.

Kakek tua pecandu Nikotin yang sedari tadi diam ikut mendengarkan percekcokan pasangan suami-istri itu, melirik sekilas, "Apa yang dikatakan Minato itu ada benarnya Kushina, bersabarlah sedikit. Aku bukan membela siapa pun, tak perlu gegabah menangani masalah ini", hembusan asap tembakau dari bibir berkeriput menjadi jeda. "Aku juga tidak membenarkanmu Minato, masalahmu dengan Kushina lebih baik di kesampingkan, ini adalah kantor desa. Wibawamu akan dipertaruhkan, bila orang lain melihat atau mendengarkan masalah pribadi kalian di umbar ditempat yang tidak semestinya". ungkap Sandaime dengan lebih bijaksana, sebenarnya kakek tua itu juga ada rasa kesal pada manusia pirang yang mengenakan jubah Hokage.

Cucu angkatnya yang diperdebatkan, membuat Kakek tua itu mengangkat bahu. Bahwa ibu kandungnya sudah mengetahui tentang kebenarannya, yang selama ini ditutupi. Ia akan menyerahkan masalah ini pada bocah yang bersangkutan, bagaimana nantinya bocah pirang itu akan bersikap. Toh kakek tua itu juga tidak tau.

Sudah sering kali kakek tua berjuluk profesor mengingatkan pada Yondaime, guna merubah cara berpandangnya terhadap bocah pirang, tapi mau di kata. Egoisme nya selalu menghalangi, terlalu mengedepankan masalah urusan desa ketimbang prioritas sebuah keluarga. Memang tidak ada salahnya, kedua urusan tersebut haruslah imbang.

 _poff.._

Kepulan asap menjadi tanda kehadiran seseorang, sesosok manusia bertopeng Neko tengah muncul di depan Minato dengan sikap berlutut. " Hokage-sama, hamba melapor, jejak Mito-sama telah di ketemukan di bagian selatan perbatasan desa, salah satu ANBU tipe sensorik dari Klan Hyuuga telah mengetahui tempat keberadaannya sekarang, 30 km dari arah gerbang selatan".

Seketika tubuh Minato pun menegang, terkejut bahwa jejaknya telah di temukan. " Laporkan terus akan situasinya, dan jangan bertindak apa pun sebelum ada perintah, kau boleh pergi Yugao". intruksi Hokage kepada bawahannya.

ANBU bertopeng kucing bersurai ungu pun langsung bergegas, "Hai', Hokage-sama". menghilang dengan bekas kepulan asap.

 _poff.._

Setelah kepergiaan ANBU Neko, Minato melirik Kushina dengan raut wajah lebih tenang, tetapi dia lansung terkejut ketika wanita bersurai merah maron meloncat kearah jendela, melesat keluar juga di atap bangunan, rupanya ia mendengar bahwa anaknya ada di arah selatan. Itulah kenapa wanita Uzumaki itu bertindak ceroboh.

"Kushina tunggu!!".

"Sudahlah Minato lebih baik kau kejar, dia hanya mengikuti instingnya sebagai seorang ibu untuk melindungi anaknya!!", saran kakek tua, ia juga tampak terkejut atas tindakan Kushina setelah tau keberadaan anaknya.

 _Tapp...tappp.._

Pria berjubah Hokage itu pun melesat mengikuti arah laju istrinya, ia tidak akan menggunakan Jikukan. Dengan alasan sekalian mengawasi tindakan wanita bersurai merah dari belakang, ia tau bahwa wanita itu mempunyai sifat keras kepala lalu berujung dengan tindakannya yang gegabah.

 _Tappp..tapp..._

Kushina masih terus melaju di antara rimbunan dahan pohon, meloncati dari pohon yang satu ke pohon di depannya, _'Tunggulah Mito-chan , Kaa-chan akan datang ketempatmu'_. pikiran Kushina masih saja berkutat tentang putrinya, rasa khuatirnya seorang ibu melebihi apapun.

~ ** _TSS_** ~

Masih dibagian selatan perbatasan desa, bocah pirang beriris shapire masih terus mengintai gerombolan kecoa yang tengah bernegosiasi sedang melakukan sebuah transaksi.

Dia belum bertindak apa pun hanya menatap dalam diam sekaligus mempertajam indera pendengarannya, mencerna informasi yang ia tangkap dari omongan mereka para sang kecoa.

Gerombolan yang berjumlah 9 orang dan 1 gadis kecil bersurai merah yang tengah menangis.

"Kau tidak sabaran Mizuki, apa kau tau kami bersusah payah memasuki kawasan ini, bahkan salah satu diantara kami ada yang terluka akibat bertarung dengan penjaga perbatasan", Tokui menudingkan jari ke salah satu anak buahnya, yang mana bagian Armournya tersabet sebuah kunai, tersayat panjang dan meninggal kan bekas percaan.

"Cih, itu bukan urusanku. Saat ini yang aku butuhkan hanya gulungan itu!!", Mizuki menunjukan jarinya kesebuah scroll yang dipegang Tokui dengan dirinya masih mencekal lengan mungil Mito yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Baiklah kami juga tidak akan berlama-lama, Sanui kau ambil gadis kecil itu dan cepatlah bergegas, sebelum ada yang mengetahui kita!!", salah satu Shinobi Kumo langsung bergerak maju kedepan siap mencengkram pundak mungil Mito yang masih terisak.

"Hikss..Kaa-chan..Touchan..Hikss".

"Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Tokui", Mizuki menerima sodoran gulungan yang di inginkannya.

 _Sringg...Sretttt..._

 _Jrash...Arghhh..._

Sebuah kilatan putih menyambar pinggang Mito dan menebaskan tangan Shinobi Kumo yang akan mencekal pundak gadis bersurai merah itu, tangan Shinobi Kumo terjatuh terlepas dari pangkalnya, bahkan gulungan yang ada di tangan Mizuki juga ikut lenyap.

Sanui yang tangannya terpotong berkelojotan di permukaan tanah, seperti ayam yang baru disembelih, mereka semua kaget, terkejut mendapat serangan mendadak dan sangat cepat, bahkan tidak tau siapa pelakunya. Serangan kilat yang di lancarkan pelaku sangat sulit dilihat oleh mata telanjang.

 _sring... jrashh...jrashhhh_

 _Argh...arghhh..Arghh..._

 _brukk...brukk_

Serangan kilatan putih kembali lagi, korbannya dua Shinobi Kumo yang kepalanya terpenggal, dua kepala manusia langsung berjatuhan ditanah, keadaan semakin sunyi, tidak ada dari mereka yang bersuara, Semua Shinobi Kumo dan Mizuki menatap horor Ketiga temannya mati secara mengenaskan dengan kepala terpenggal dan satunya tangannya terpotong dari pundak sampai ke tulang rusuknya, menurut mereka bahwa senjatanya pasti sangat tajam.

"Keluarlah kau brengsek!!",.

"Pecundang keluarlah kau!!".

"Aku akan membunuhmu guna ganti nyawa teman kami!!".

Mereka semua memasang posisi waspada, mengedarkan semua pandangan kesegala penjuru. Jumlah mereka sekarang menjadi 6 orang termasuk Mizuki, raut mukanya terlihat marah bercampur penasaran dan takut luar biasa, yang melakukan ini pastilah bukan Shinobi yang biasa.

Mizuki menggertakan giginya, "Keluarlah kau bangsatt!!, Keluarlah hadapi kami, keparat!!", genggaman kunainya ia eratkan, matanya melak-lirik mewaspadai sekitarnya.

Rupanya serangan terapi syok yang dilancarkan pelaku berhasil, ke enam Shinobi itu berkeringat dingin. Tangan mereka bergetar dengan genggaman Kunai di setiap Shinobi. Menunggu dan menunggu tetapi serangan selanjutnya tidak muncul juga.

 _Tapp.._

"Aku kira kalian bisa di ajak bermain-main, rupanya hanyalah kumpulan kecoa yang tengah bermimpi, sungguh aku kecewa!!",.

Sapaan suara datar melengking di indera pendengaran mereka, semua mata mencari sumber suara itu. Mengedarkan ke segala penjuru dan menemukan sesosok seorang bocah tengah berpijak di dahan pohon. Seorang bocah pirang dengan kepalanya diperban melingkar, katana putih ditangan kiri, dan tangan kanannya melingkari pinggang mungil gadis kecil. Sosok itu juga mengapit sebuah gulungan di ketiak kanannya.

Bocah pirang terbalutkan jaket berwarna hitam dan celana berwarna orange, dengan tatapan datar menatap mereka semua.

"Kau brengsekk!!, akan ku bunuh kau bocah!!", Tokui tidak terima atas kematian tragis ketiga rekannya, menatap nyalang mendongak keatas.

Mizuki seketika amarahnya meningkat bahwa sang pelaku hanyalah seorang bocah, ketika ia tau merasa telah dipermainkan. "Kembalikan barangku keparat!!" , tatapan tajam dari penghianat Konoha.

Dari atas pohon Naruto menatap datar musuhnya, sepasang iris saphire lain melirik sudut atas mengawasi sepasang saphire yang berkilat tajam menusuk pada segerombolan orang dibawahnya.

Gadis kecil bersurai merah maron itu cukup tenang di dekat Naruto, mungkin ia merasa ada ikatan batin. Gerak-gerik iris Saphirenya mengamati raut wajah dari sudut samping atas, _'Seperti Tou-chan...Uhm..mukanya seperti Kaa-chan'._ Pikir gadis usia lima tahun. Tentu saja gadis kecil itu bisa menilai , muka bulat seperti ibunya tapi tegas, fisik seperti ayahnya terutama warna surai, mata ,dan gestur kulit, cuma yang membedakannya tiga goresan garis tipis di kanan-kiri pipi.

Mungkin saja gadis kecil polos itu masih suci terbebas dari dosa, bisa menilai mana sikap buruk dan mana sikap positif, lagi pula ia merasa tidak ada orang asing bisa sedekat ini.

Iris shapire biru itu menatap remeh orang-orang dibawah,"Kau menginginkan barang ini, kenapa masih diam saja", pancing bocah pirang dengan menyeringai.

Amarah Tokui sudah sampai puncaknya, merasa harga dirinya di remahkan oleh seorang bocah. Terlebih dirinya adalah Jounin terlatih, "Brengsek kau bocah, harusnya kau takut pada Jounin sepertiku", Shinobi bersurai pirang pucat itu melemparkan Kunainya melesat dengan cepat kearah atas.

 _Syuttt...tring.._

sebuah dentingan logam terbentur sebuah katana, menangkis lajur lesatan Kunai yang di lempar Shinobi Kumo, Mizuki menggertakan giginya. Tatapannya tak meleset dari sebuah gulungan yang di gamit diketiak Naruto.

"Kau menginginkan barang ini, gulungan ini bukan". Naruto melemparkannya gulungan itu keatas, namun dari mulutnya menyembur sebuah api kecil.

 ** _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_**

 _Bwoushh...blarrr.._

Dalam sekejap gulungan itu menjadi abu dan tertiup angin, terpaan angin dihutan ini bisa dirasakan beberapa helai surai mereka bergoyang-goyang.

Mizuki yang barangnya menjadi abu, amarahnya membuncah. Sia-sia sudah usahanya hilang dalam sekejap, akibat bocah pirang yang jumawa, "Mati kau bocah!!". shinobi penghianat itu pun melemparkan Fumashuriken yang menggantung dibelakang punggungnya, meluncur kearah Naruto.

 _syuttt.._

 _trangggg..._

 _brukkk..brukkkk_

Fumashuriken itu melesat keatas, namun terbentur katana dan terbelah menjadi dua, sisa-sisa Fumashuriken itu pun berjatuhan di permukaan tanah.

Shinobi-shinobi Kumo yang serangannya semua di mentahkan oleh bocah pirang. Merasa jengah, salah satu dari mereka merapal segel dan menyemburkan apinya keatas..

 ** _Katon Shin endan_**

 _Wushh..zwushh_

Sebuah bola api ukuran sedang melesat menuju target, Naruto yang masih diam ditempat, menatap datar arah lintasan jutsu yang akan membakar dirinya serta gadis kecil polos bersurai merah. Dengan menjentikan jari kelingkingnya, muncul pusaran angin percikan petir hijau di depan mereka berdua.

 ** _Raifuu Kyuin Jikukan_**

 _Syutttt.._

Serangan itu dengan mudahnya terhisap pusaran angin, membuat mereka yang dibawah terkejut. Bagaimana bisa serangan seperti itu bisa menghilang.

Naruto menatap datar mereka semua, seringaian tak lepas dari bibir tipisnya. Mito yang melihat kejadian barusan, iris saphirenya membola berseru dengan girangan kecil, "S-sugoii..ne Nii-san", jari mungilnya menunjuk-nunjuk kedepan.

"Bagaimana rasanya serangan sendiri", Naruto menjentikan kembali jarinya, dan diatas mereka muncul pusaran angin berpercikan petir hijau memuntahkan jutsu bola api barusan.

 _Syutttt.. Blarrrrr.._

 _Arghhhh..arghhh.._

Dua orang langsung terbakar oleh serangan mereka sendiri, sisanya meloncat menghindar kearah belakang dan samping.

Tokui bergetar dengan pasti, bagaimana bisa serangan sendiri malah mengenai mereka. Matanya menatap nyalang kearah bocah pirang, benar-benar sudah meledak amarahnya. ",Brengsek!!, Kau akan menerima akibatnya!!". ia melompat keatas menghunuskan Kunainya..

 _Syutt...trangggg...tring..._

Katana putih segera menepis kunai yang dihunuskan Tokui. Dengan meloncat kesamping, Naruto merubah posisi Mito menjadi digendong dibalik punggungnya."Ne..pegangan yang erat", gumaman kecil Naruto dibalas anggukan dari gadis kecil polos tersebut.

 _Swushhh..._

Dengan masih di udara Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya ke kanan atas guna menjangkau tubuh musuhnya, dua buah kaki yang sudah terselimuti cakra, ia tendangkan dengan keras ke dada Tokui yang masih menghujamkan kunainya..

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan_**

 _Duaghhh...duaghh..duaghhh..Blarrr..._

Tokui terhempas ke permukaan tanah dengan badan babak belur menciptakan kawah kecil dan retakan ditanah. Tendangan combo yang Naruto berikan kepada Shinobi bersurai pirang, untuk sementara tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya.

 _Tapp.._

Bocah bersurai pirang beriris saphire itu melangkahkan kaki, setelah menyudahi aksinya. Pegangan gadis kecil bersurai merah mengerat melingkar dileher Naruto, kepalanya ikut menyembul dari balik punggung dan menatap takut-takut yang telah menculiknya.

Dari jarak yang lumayan dekat Mizuki dan sisa Shinobi Kumo bisa menatap dengan jelas raut wajah bocah pirang itu, terutama Mizuki. Ia masih mengingat-ingat, siapa bocah pirang didepan, terasa familiar di otaknya.

"K-Kau kalau tidak salah U-Uzumaki N-Naruto murid Akademi bukan", setelah kembali mengingat Shinobi pengajar Akademi itu pun merasa yakin.

Setelah suara itu terdengar, Naruto hanya mengulas seringaian. "Ternyata otakmu sama payahnya dengan cara bertarungmu, **Sensei** ", Naruto menekan kata terakhirnya.

Sedangkan ketiga Shinobi Kumo terbelalak matanya, apa mereka tidak salah dengar murid Akademi katanya, yang telah membunuh rekan-rekannya. Bagaimana bisa murid Akademi membantai Jounin tanpa terluka sedikit pun, tapi memanglah itu kenyataannya.

"Kau harus mati bocah, guna membayar rekan kami!!", salah satu Shinobi membentak dengan tangan merapal segel.

 ** _Raiton Kangekiha_**

Muncul gelombang petir berwarna kuning merambat melalui permukaan tanah, menyebar ke arah Naruto. Dengan kaki masih satu memijak tanah, bocah pirang pun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke udara, menjulurkan tangannya kedepan setelah merapal segel tangan..

 _ctrett...ctrettt..ctrettt_

 ** _Fuuton Tate no Kaze_**

 _wushhhh...blarrrrrrr.._

Dinding angin membentengi Naruto dengan gadis kecil yang digendongnya, terjadi benturan ketika dua jutsu berbeda elemen bertemu. Surai pirang terkibaskan angin efek dari serangan tersebut, mata saphirenya melirik tajam siap memasang bagai predator. "Hanya itu sajakah, kenapa kalian diam", seulas seringaian remeh terpancar, membuat mereka menggeram. Gagal karena serangannya.

"Wahh, Nii-chan sangat keren". Kepala bersurai merah menyembul dari punggung Naruto, karena terkagum.

Mata saphirenya melirik kebelakang, "Mau yang lebih keren lagi?". dengan sedikit menoleh seulas senyum tercipta.

"Uhm". Mito mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya, bukankah bocah bersurai merah ini tadinya takut, sekarang malah terlihat antusius.

Para Shinobi Kumo menggertakan giginya, menatap marah Naruto, mereka bertiga pun meloncat dengan katana di masing-masing tangannya, sedang Mizuki mencari celah guna membokong, tipe Shinobi yang licik.

 _Tringg...tringg..._

Satu tebasan katana nyaris memotong helai rambut Naruto, tetapi dengan mencondongkan kebelakang, Naruto pun dapat menangkis tebasan Shinobi Kumo dengan Shiroi no Kennya, satu kaki Bocah pirang itu tertekuk guna menambah gaya dorong untuk melakukah serangan.

Dengan masih diudara, kaki tadi yang penuh cakra langsung menendang ketiga Shinobi Kumo memvariasikan tendangan memutar..

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

 _Duaghhh...duaghh..duaghhh...Blarrrrr.._

Ketiga Shinobi Kumo terdorong menukik ketanah, tendangan beruntun dan brutal yang dilesatkan Naruto membuat mereka terpelanting kebawah membentur dan menciptakan retakan kawah besar, rupanya bocah itu menekan cakranya dikaki sampai penuh dan langsung melesatkan tendangan.

 ** _Rasenringu_**

 _Duarrrrrrrrr...!!!_

Naruto menjatuhkan Rasengan bercincinnya ke tubuh ketiga Shinobi Kumo yang masih terkapar dikawah, ledakan itu pun menewaskan mereka langsung, dengan mayat mereka berhamburan. Kawah semula besar malah meluas, hembusan angin kencang langsung menerpa seisi hutan, pohon-pohon disekitarnya tumbang dengan terpotong-potong.

Rasengan bercincin jenis jutsu perusak. cincinnya adalah elemen fuuton yang dipadatkan tajam bagai angin, semakin banyak cicinnya semakin kuat daya hancurnya.

 _wushh...jlebb..tapp.._

Sebuah katana putih melesat dari atas menancap ditanah, katana putih yang menancap ditanah menjadi tempat pijakan Naruto, berdiri di ujung gagang katana. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru, tampak hutan luluh lantak hasil karyanya. "Sepertinya kurang seru", ucapan datar membuat bocah di punggungnya bingung.

"Apanya yang kurang seru Nii-chan?".

Di bagian lain sebuah hutan Kushina terus memacu lajunya, ia sangat khuatir ketika mendengar ledakan yang sangat keras. Menambah cakranya pada kaki guna melompati dahan pohon. "Tunggu Kaa-chan sayang, Kaa-chan akan ketempat Mito-chan", semangat memacunya laju, membuat surai merah panjangnya berkibar terhempas kebelakang melawan terabasan arah angin.

Dibelakangnya Minato terus menatap intens tanpa berpindah sejengkal pun, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan istrinya dan anaknya yang sekarang di tangan penculik, ia tidak tau bahwa anaknya yang lain lah sekarang sedang bertarung, menyelamatkan sang adik. "Kushina". ia pun sama terus melaju meloncati dahan pohon.

Di bagian selatan perbatasan, Naruto masih berdiri diujung gagang katana putih, " Ayolah kita menari!!", tatapan datar penuh makna, ia layangkan ke sosok bersurai keperakan panjang bertubuh agak tambun, yang berada tak cukup jauh di hadapannya.

Mizuki menatap geram, seumur-umur baru kali ini ia di permainkan dan dianggap remeh oleh seorang bocah, "Brengsek kau Uzumaki!!", tatapan nyalang ia berikan.

 ** _Doton Ganchuso_**

 _syuttt... syuttttt..._

Bocah pirang itu dikagetkan dengan puluhan tombak tanah yang melesat dari arah belakang, membuat Mito yang berada dipunggungnya sangat ketakutan. "Nii-chan...", gumam lemah terucap dari bibir mungil, pegangannya mengerat. Sebuah jentikan jari awal dari kilatan hijau menghilang.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

 _Sringgg.._

 _jlebbb...jlebbb...jlebbb.._

Puluhan tombak tanah menancap di permukaan tanah, tempat Naruto berpijak di gagang katana, bahkan katana itu pun masih tertancap utuh ditempatnya. Sang pelaku menggerutu, "Sialan kau bocah". Shinobi bersurai pirang pucat panjang segera bangkit dari posisi berlututnya.

 _tappp..._

Kilatan hijau itu menapak tak jauh dari mereka. " Aku kira kau sudah mati, Heh", sapaan remeh terlontar di bibir tipis bocang pirang, seringaian tak lepas dari bibir itu.

Tokui mengepal erat , Mizuki agak sedikit kaget ternyata ia masih hidup. Mereka pun berancang-ancang menyerang Naruto, Mizuki melompat siap menghujamkan kunai, sedangkan Tokui siap dengan katananya.

 _wushh..wushhh.._

Naruto melompat mundur menghindari serangan, rupanya ia baru ingat Shiroi no Kennya tertinggal. Mereka melancarkan tebasan demi tebasan, Naruto hanya melompat kesana kemari guna menghindar. _'Bertarung sambil melindungi bukanlah gayaku, tapi apa boleh buat'_. ia melirik sekilas kebelakang punggung, gadis kecil bersurai merah.

 _Tappp.._

pijakan kaki di permukaan tanah, Naruto mendarat dengan mulus. Mata saphire itu berkilat tajam, menatap lurus didepannya, dimana Mizuki dan Tokui berada.

"Sudah cukup main-mainnya!", ucap datar Naruto, sedari tadi ia merasakan banyak orang yang menuju kemari. Sensoriknya memberi sinyal bahwa radiusnya semakin mendekat, jadi ia harus cepat.

"Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan", gumam Mito lirih, Naruto membola mata saphirenya mendengar gumaman gadis kecil dibelakang punggungnya.

"Kau merasakannya juga",. ucap datar Naruto, ia tak mengira rupanya Mito juga tipe Sensorik.

"Uhm".

Dengan mencabut katanannya di tanah, Naruto harus bertarung cepat. Ia sudah banyak membuang waktu, sedari tadi ia hanya mempermainkan mereka. Dua hari pingsan membuat tubuhnya kaku dan ia mempermainkan mereka guna meregangkan otot-ototnya.

 ** _Doton Dosenkiryuu_**

 ** _Suiton Suibachi_**

Dua serangan baru melesat kearah Naruto, Tokui dengan elemen tanahnya yang berbentuk naga tanah yang cukup besar dan Mizuki dengan semburan airnya, dua serangan berbeda elemen meluncur berlainan arah, naga tanah melesat dari arah kanan dan semburan air dari arah kiri. Serangan dua arah tak membuat Naruto gentar.

Dengan sekali meloncat keatas Naruto menajamkan Shiroi no kennya dengan elemen angin, eratan gagang katana ditangan kanan menajam, sedang ditangan kiri muncul percikan petir hijau membentuk sebuah laser panjang seperti tombak.

 ** _Fuuton Shinkujin_**

 ** _Chidori Eisho_**

 _zipppp...zipppp_

 _Wushhhh...syuttt...blarrrrrrrrrrr.._

dengan sekali memutar diudara Naruto membelah Naga tanah dengan Katananya, semburan air tertebas laser hijau. Sekali melesat kilatan putih muncul didepan Tokui dengan menyabetkan Shiroi no kennya, serasa belum puas Naruto membelah tubuh Tokui dengan Chidori Eishonya, laser hijau itu memanjang mengenai pundak hingga pinggang.

 _zippppp...zipppp...blarrrr...Arghhhhh.._

 _Brukkkk..._

Potong-potongan tubuh Tokui berjatuhan diatas tanah, mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Mizuki menatap horor ketika ia melihatnya, sebuah keringat dingin memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia menganggap bocah itu adalah monster.

"Lebih baik kau tak usah melihatnya", iris shapire melirik kesamping, dimana kepala bersurai merah menyembul, Mito pun menurut dengan menenggelamkan kepalanya ke bahu Naruto, "Uhm". Memberikan tonton sadis pada seorang bocah kecil membuat Naruto seperti monster, terlebih adiknya. Entahlah apa Mito sudah tau kalau Naruto adalah kakak kandungnya, lebih tepatnya adik kembar dari Menma.

 _glekkkk...glekkk_

"Bangsat kau bocah". umpat Mizuki dengan menenggak cairan hitam dari sebuah kendi kecil berwarna putih.

 _Arrrrrggggghhhhhhh..._

Lama kelaman tubuhnya membesar, dipenuhi loreng-loreng seperti macan, muncul cakar tajam dikedua kaki dan tangannya, muncul telinga di atas kepalanya. Persis seperti siluman harimau dengan tubuh kekarnya berdiri tegak. "Hahahhaa...Kau akan mati bocah!!, aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Orochimaru, dengan ini aku kuat tak terkalahkan", suara berat penuh tawa remeh menggelegar menantang Naruto.

' _Jadi itu model joutai, akibat berselingkuh dengan ular busuk itu'_. Batin ngawur Naruto, bergaul maksud Naruto. Iris saphire itu melirik sekilas kebelakang, ketika ia merasakan tubuh Mito bergetar ketakutan. "Kau jangan takut, dia hanya kecoa yang berpura-pura menjadi macan. Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memanggil macan betulan yang sangat besar dan beringas", ucap datar ngawur Naruto dengan mengingat Byakko.

"Kecoa menjadi macan bohongan, apa ada Nii-chan?", gumaman polos adiknya membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul.

Mizuki melompat dengan beringasnya, kedua tangan yang penuh cakar, ia hujamkan kearah tubuh Naruto mencabik dengan sigap. Naruto melompat kesamping guna menghindari cakaran panjang, Mizuki terus merangsek menebas-nebaskan kedua tanganya. Dengan sekali lompatan, kilatan putih muncul diatas samping Mizuki memberikan tendangan penuh cakra.

 _Duaghhhh...brakkk._

Tubuh macan Mizuki terhempas menabrak pepohonan, terguling-guling dipermukaan tanah yang meretak. "Siapa yang kuat sekarang, Hn", Iris saphire menatap remeh pada Mizuki.

Mizuki bangkit kembali, melangkahkan kaki agak terseok. Menatap nyalang Naruto dengan beringas merasa dirinya paling kuat, dengan melesat cepat tangan cakarnya menjulur guna mencengkram tubuh kecil didepannya, sekali lagi kilatan putih menghilang dan muncul didepannya. Naruto membuat serangan dadakan dengan tangan kiri ada bola hijau memercikan petir bersayat-sayat.

 ** _Chidori_**

 _zipppp...zipppppp..zippp..blarrrr.._

Jutsu itu tepat mengenai dada kiri Mizuki, hingga tangan Naruto menembus tubuhnya. Naruto hanya menatap datar tubuh Mizuki yang mulai merosot dan ambruk langsung tergelatak diatas tanah.

 _brukkkk..._

Dengan tubuh tersungkur Mizuki bergumam lemah, " Uhukk..B-brengsek..k-kau..b-bocah..uhukkk", mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Kecoa yang menyedihkan", ucap Naruto datar dengan mengangkat katananya tinggi-tinggi. "Apa tangan ini yang tadi memukulmu, ne.. Mito-chan", Naruto menunjuk dengan kakinya, menendang kecil tangan Mizuki.

"Uhm..". Gadis itu hanya menggumam, tanpa berani menunjukan iris saphirenya, Ia tau apa yang akan dilakukan bocah pirang ini.

 _jrashhh...Arghhhh..._

Naruto menghujamkan katananya tepat kepangkal pundak Mizuki, hingga Mizuki menjerit kesakitan. Ia pun mengulanginya lagi, mengangkat tinggi-tinggi keatas katanannya siap menebaskan kembali...

 _Tapp..tappp.._

"Tunggu!!, hentikan Naruto!!".

Kedatangan seseorang dibarengi dengan yang lainnya muncul dibelakang Naruto, suara tersebutlah yang menghentikan laju Katana yang siap ditebaskan bocah pirang itu. Mereka semua melihat bocah pirang tengah menggendong gadis kecil bersurai merah, dengan katana siap ditebaskan.

"Sudah, cukup Naruto!!", mata saphire melirik sekilas dengan menemukan seorang ANBU bertopeng Inu atau bertopeng anjing. Naruto tau siapa dia, si ANBU mesum.

"Biar kami sa_", ucapan ANBU Itu terpotong dengan melototkan mata dibalik topeng, saat tengah dilihatnya sekarang

 _jrashhhhh...jrashhhh..._

 _Arghhhh...Arghhh..._

Tubuh Mizuki terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian, mati secara mengenaskan. Mereka yang tengah melihat kejadian barusan seketika matanya terbelalak, bocah pirang yang sungguh sadis.

Mereka adalah beberapa tim ANBU dan beberapa tim Jounin yang diperintahkan Yondaime Hokage, bahkan mereka tersadar bukan hanya mayat Mizuki yang terpotong-potong, tapi sebagian mayat Shinobi Kumo juga mati mengenaskan dengan cara yang sama. Naruto kembali menyarungkan katananya yang berlumuran darah, ia kini diselipkan dipinggang karena keadaan Mito dipunggungnya.

 _tappp..._

"MITO-CHAN!!!".

teriakan nyaring menandakan kemunculan seseorang, dengan terburu-buru ia menghampiri dengan isakan tangis. Seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah berlarian kecil memanggil putri kecilnya, yang tengah digendong seorang bocah pirang.

"Hikss..Kaa-chan", isakan Mito terdengar di telinga Naruto, dengan pelan ia pun menurunkan bocah itu.

Seketika gadis kecil pun berlari menyambut ibunya dengan sebuah pelukan erat. Kushina pun memeluknya erat putri kecilnya dengan isakan terlihat senang.

"Kau tidak apa-apa sayang?, apa ada yang terluka?..hiks", ucap Kushina dengan membelai-belai surai merah putrinya. Mito hanya mengangguk kepalanya dan menggeleng.

Di belakang Kushina, ada Minato yang mulai mendekat dan ikut membelai surai merah putri kecilnya. Dari tempat yang agak tidak jauh dari mereka bertiga, sepasang saphire meredup tatapannya sulit diartikan.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka atau yang ada di hutan perbatasan desa, sebuah kilatan hijau menghilang entah kemana tanpa mereka sadari.

"Ne..Mito-chan ayo kita pulang", Kushina membopong putri kecilnya dengan gendongan didepan.

"Lebih baik kita pulang saja", Minato yang siap meneloport tapi tidak jadi, ketika gelengan kepala Mito.

"Kenapa sayang", ucap lirih Kushina.

"Lalu Nii-chan itu bagaimana?", Mito mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah tapi tidak menemukannya, nihil.

"Nii-chan siapa Maksudmu?", ucap Minato ikut menimpal, ia juga penasaran.

"Itu..dia tapi sekarang tidak ada", gumam polos gadis bersurai merah. Kushina juga penasaran, padahal dirinya juga melihat dia, karena terfokus pandangannya pada Mito dan rasa khawatirnya terlalu besar, ia jadi melupakannya.

Minato seketika memanggil ANBU Inu karena yang pertama kali tiba ditempat ini, sedangkan yang lainnya tengah memeriksa mayat-mayat shinobi yang hancur berantakan.

"Kakashi apa yang pertama kali kau lihat disini?" ucap Minato dengan memanggil namanya, karena mereka berempat saat ini sudah agak menjauh dari lokasi. jadi memanggil nama bukan masalah, walau ANBU itu sedang bertugas, lagi pula Minato juga Hokage atasannya.

"Seperti yang Sensei lihat, hanya tumpukan para mayat tak utuh". ucap Anbu Inu penuh maksud (ada yang disembunyikan).

"Maksudku yang bersama Mito-chan tadi, Kakashi", Kushina ikut menimpali, walau ia juga penasaran. Yang ia ingat sekarang hanya surai kuning saja, karena posisi Mito membelakangi saat ia memanggil.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi, entah kemana. Bahkan kami tidak merasakannya". ucap Kakashi

Gadis kecil merah maron itu sedikit mengingat-ngingat namanya, ketika 'kecoa menjadi macan bohongan' bilang bahwa dia adalah murid Akademi Konoha.

"Naruto-Nii-chan, Uhm", gumam Mito polos

Seketika mata violet itu pun mengerjap-ngerjap ketika Mito menyebutnya Naruto, semua mata terbelalak. Kakashi menjadi salah tingkah, dengan eye smile nya ia akan kabur.

"Hikss..kenapa Mito-chan tidak bilang, sekarang dia dimana sayang..hikss?", Mito yang di Kushina hanya menggelengkan saja, Dengan cepat Kushina berlari kearah Konoha dengan beruraian air mata.

~ **TSS** ~

Di kedai Ramen Ichiraku inilah sekarang Naruto berada, semenjak sadar dari pingsannya ia sama sekali belum mengisi perutnya. Ia teringat kejadian satu jam yang lalu, dimana keluarga mereka terlihat bahagia. Merasa perih, begitulah yang ia rasakan.

"Sebentar lagi Ramennya siap Naruto", ucap Teuchi.

"Yang super jumbo kan paman", ucapnya datar sedikit antusius.

"Hahaha, tenang saja hari ini spesial untukmu, untuk menyambut kedatanganmu kembali ke Konoha, aku gratiskan".

Iris biru saphire itu melebar, "Wahhh, terima kasih banyak paman!", ucapnya dengan berbinar, ternyata kedatangannya tak sia-sia, guna melampiaskannya disinilah tempat pelariannya.

"Ramen sudah siap, Naruto". Teuchi menghidangkan Ramen super jumbo tepat didepan Naruto.

Dua tahun tidak memakan makanan para dewanya, membuat matanya melotot. "Itadakimasu", dengan cepat ia mencomot Ramen jumbonya dengan sumpit, makan dengan lahapnya.

Teuchi hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja, pelanggan tetapnya telah kembali. Makan begitu antusiasnya.

Tak terasa bocah pirang itu sudah menghabiskan tiga mangkok ramen super jumbo, Ayame hanya berbinar melihat tingkah Naruto."Kau tak pernah berubah ya Naruto", ia mengamati fisik Naruto memang banyak berubah tapi tidak dengan tingkah polahnya.

"Tentu saja tidak Ayame-Nee", bocah pirang itu menyandarkan dimeja akibat kekenyangan. "Arigatou gozaimasu". setelahnya bocah itu pun pergi.

"Sama-sama Naruto".

Bocah itu pun melangkahkan kakinya, diperjalanan ia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penduduk yang lalu-lalang. Ternyata Konoha tidak banyak berubah, hanya orang-orangnya saja.

Sandal Shinobi berwarna hitam itu terus menyusuri jalan Konoha, sesekali pemakainya berhenti guna memandang sekitar, mata saphire itu mengerjap ketika menemukan sosok yang sedikit familiar di ingatan kepalanya.

Diperempatan jalanan desa Konoha sosok bersurai hitam berkuncir keatas seperti buah nanas dan sosok bertubuh gendut bersurai cokat keorenan, tengah berjalan dengan berlainan arah dengan Naruto.

"K-kau k-kan i-itu.., Shikamaru itu siapa ya?", bocah gendut yang pertama kali menangkap sesosok bocah pirang tengah berdiri, tudingan jari yang dilakukan bocah gendut membuat temannya menoleh.

"Hah merepotkan", iris seperti kuaci itupun menatap dengan selidik sosok yang tak jauh didepannya, mata biru, surai pirang, pipi ada tanda kumis kucing. "Kau Naruto kan ", dengan sedikit mengingat-ngingat.

Bocah yang disapanya hanya menatap datar, "Hn, otak cerdasmu tak pernah luntur". celotehnya.

"Benarkah kau itu Naruto?, tapi ini beda Shika" ucap bocah gendut yang tak percaya, perubahan fisik bocah pirang terlalu mencolok.

"Hah merepotkan, itu Naruto Uzumaki, Chouji", ucap Shikamaru membenarkan, dan mendesah atas keluguan teman gendutnya, "Menghilang kemana saja kau selama ini?", tanya bocah Nara dengan selidik.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Apa perlu ku jawab, untuk mencari angin saja", ucapan simpel dan datar terlontar dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hah, kau memang tak pernah berubah Naruto", helaan nafas Shikamaru bosan, dia tau maksud ucapan dari Naruto. untuk seorang jenius Nara bisa menebaknya. "Apa kau tau hari ini Akademi mengadakan tes kelulusan menjadi Genin, dan itupun tertunda karena masalah anak Hokage-sama diculik Shinobi desa lain". lanjutnya.

Bocah gempal itu kebingungan alasan Naruto, " Memangnya di Konoha anginnya berbeda ya, Shika?..kraukkk.". Snacknya tak luput dari tangan gempal tersebut.

Sebenarnya ia tau akan kasus anak Hokage, tapi lebih baik diam tak perlu di umbar, mata saphirenya mengerjap bosan. ",Hn, aku tidak berminat untuk apa pun", ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali, guna pulang ke apartemen sederhananya.

Mata kuaci Shikamaru pun menatap punggung Naruto yang telah berlalu, _'Sedari dulu jalan pemikiranmu memang sangat susah ditebak Naruto, penuh misteri. Bahkan terkadang aku buntu untuk menyikapinya'._ bati Shikamaru.

"Ne Shika, memangnya angin Konoha kenapa ya menurut Naruto?..krauk..". ucap Chouji.

"Hah merepotkan".

Tak terasa sampailah bocah pirang dihalaman sederhananya, iris saphire itu sedikit mengerjap. Menemukan kejanggalan didepannya, halaman sempit itu lumayan bersih. Bukankah logikanya tempat yang ditinggalkan penghuninya akan kotor dan berantakan, apalagi ini selama dua tahun lamanya tak terurus sama sekali.

'Cukup aneh'. batinnya, dan kembali menjulurkan tangan guna membuka kunci dan ia pun heran pintunya sama sekali tidak di kunci.

 _kriett..._

Bocah pirang itu pun memasuki apartemennya, lagi-lagi ia di buat bingung. Seluruh ruangan dan minim perabot itu cukup bersih.

"Lelucon apa lagi ini Sandaime-jiji", ia beranggapan bahwa kakek tua itu pasti menyuruh orang guna melakukan ini semua, merawat apartemen sederhananya.

"Okaerinasi!!",

Suara feminim melengking dibelakang Naruto, ia pun membalikan tubuhnya, seketika ia pun terkejut dan iris saphirenya membola terbelalak.

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya membaca Fic ini...**

 **Abu amar al ma'rufs :** oke terima kasih atas atensinya broo..., hahaha...penasaran kenapa? tetap lanjut...

 ** _Darwista wira :_** buat ngejar words :v...gak berbelit-belit lah broo.., menurut gw alur ringan2 an aja, thanks atas sarannya..

 ** _dragneelhendra, Ashuraindra64, Arch Strike, ikykun42, :_** terima kasih tetap lanjut..

 ** _Kuragane Hizashi :_** ya memang untuk ukuran Naruto bukannya lemah, hanya dia sudah bertempur dengan bijuu menghabiskan cakra banyak apalagi ditambah cakra sanbi yang baru didapatnya, harus menyesuaikan dulu dengan tubuhnya. tentu butuh penyesuaian . trima kasih untuk sarannya

 ** _Saputraluc000:_** Oke, terima kasih banyak.

 ** _M_ _uhammad.Khoirudin66 :_** oke , terima kasih,

Para reader-san terima kasih.

 ** _Bonus chapter update kilat._** Kuota gw udah limited, besok udah gak bisa selancar dunmay. apalagi ada peraturan baru bagi kartu perdana baru, harus ngurus rigestrasinya ribet pake NIK no. KK, tidak bisa bebas seperti dulu.


	13. chapter 13

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre T / M ( pertarungan or percakapan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Ooc, OC, Alur gak jelas, Semi Cannon**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 ** _Chapter 13_**

Iris saphire itu terkejut bukan main, apa yang ada didepannya membuat dirinya diam mematung, kaki kecil itu seperti terpaku dengan lantai kayu. Sesosok wanita cantik bersurai merah maron menatapnya penuh kerinduan terpancar dari iris violetnya, wanita anggun terbalut dress hijau tanpa lengan dan daleman baju putih seketika berlari kearahnya dengan kedua tangan terjulur guna meraihnya.

 _tappp..tappp...grephh.._

tangan putih mulus wanita itu langsung mendekap erat tubuh kecil Naruto, saking kuatnya terjangan mendadak, membuat bocah pirang terdorong beberapa langkah kebelakang, iris saphirenya semakin membola dan syok yang luar biasa.

"Hiks..Hikss...hikss...kemana saja kau nak?..ini Kaa-chan..hikss". isakan tangis terdengar ditelinga Naruto, wanita bersurai merah itu mendekapnya erat, takkan pernah lagi untuk melepaskan kembali sampai kapan pun.

Iris shapire yang terbiasa berkilat tajam itu kini membeku, tatapan yang terbiasa garang di hadapan musuh seolah memudar dengan situasi yang telah terjadi sekarang. Bocah pirang itu hanya terdiam tidak membalas perkataan wanita itu, dirinya masih mencerna keadaan yang sungguh diluar kendalinya.

"Hikss..ini Kaa-chan nak, kenapa kau diam..?..hiks..", buliran airmata terus berjatuhan dari sudut iris violet Kushina, membasahi bahu Naruto yang menjadikan sandaran dagu lancipnya, dengan masih memeluknya erat.

"K-kenapa..", lontaran nada lemah terucap setelah ia menguasai kesadarannya. Tangan bergerak kecil, mendorong agar wanita bersurai merah segera menjauh. "Kenapa baru sekarang!! kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul dihadapanku dan mengaku sebagai IBU KU!!..KENAPA..?!!", dengan sedikit berontak dari dekapan wanita merah, pelukan itu terlepas. Naruto langsung meluapkan segala emosi yang selama ini dipendamnya.

"Hiks..hiks..". Kushina terus terisak, mendapat penolakan dari Naruto. Membuat hatinya kian terluka, terlebih anak yang selalu di inginkannya selama ini. "Gomenasai..Naruto-kun..Gomen!, Kaa-chan juga tidak tahu kalau kau selama ini masih hidup...hiks". Kushina terus menjulurkan tangannya guna mendekapnya kembali.

"Apa kau tahu!!, aku selama ini selalu hidup dengan rasa sulit!!, apa kau tahu semua orang selalu menganggapku selayaknya SAMPAH!!. Kalau kau memang Ibu ku, kemana saja ketika aku beberapa kali sekarat terbaring dirumah sakit!!. kemana saja kau!!, ketika aku membutuhkan perlindungan!!. Apa kau tahu, mereka selalu menyiksa ku ketika aku masih kecil!!. DIMANA SAJA KAU SAAT ITU, KETIKA AKU MEMBUTUHKAN ITU SEMUA!!". Bocah pirang terus menumpahkan segala amarah disertai buliran air mata di iris saphire yang meredup, segala rasa sakit yang dialaminya selama hidup ini.

Kushina terus menangis tak berdaya, begitu besarkah rasa sakit yang dialami anaknya. Hidup tanpa kasih sayang dan menapaki kekejaman kehidupan dunia hanya seorang diri, terlebih dia seorang bocah. "Hiks..Gomenasai Naru-kun, Kaa-chan janji ..Kaa-chan akan memperbaiki itu semua. Asal kau tau?, Kaa-chan tidak tau bahwa kau masih hidup selama ini, sejak tragedi 12 tahun lalu..hikss..hikss", Kushina masih sesunggukan dengan menjelaskan supaya bocah didepannya mengerti.

Naruto mengatur nafasnya sesaat, akibat amarah teriakan tadi. "Hah..!!,lalu mengapa kau tidak mencari taunya!!. Kalau aku tau hidupku akan seperti ini, mungkin ada benarnya lebih baik aku mati saat itu!!". emosi Naruto tidak tertahan, iris saphirenya memancarkan rasa muak masih dengan buliran air mata, kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini. Percuma dia menenangkan diri selama dua tahun di luar Konoha.

"Naruto..hikss..tidak, Kaa-chan menginginkanmu tetap hidup nak..hikss" wanita bersurai merah beringsut menjangkau tubuh Naruto, tetapi bocah itu menghindar.

"Dan kau pikir jika aku kembali ke kehidupan kalian, apa aku akan terlihat bahagia..TIDAK SEMUDAH ITU!!, MEREKA TIDAK AKAN MENERIMAKU!! BAGAIMANA PUN HIDUPKU INI SANGAT MENYEDIHKAN, SEDARI DULU AKU ADALAH SEBATANG KARA DAN SELAMANYA AKAN SEPERTI ITU!!" . Bocah itu masih murka, dengan meratapi rasa kegetiran yang dirasakan.

Kushina yang mendengarkan teriakan Naruto hanya bisa bersedih, dia tau siapa mereka yang dimaksud Naruto. "Hikss.. Tapi Kaa-chan tidak seperti mereka nak, Kaa-chan tulus menyanyangimu sampai kapan pun!!..hikss".

Bocah pirang itu masih diam ditempat, dengan sesekali mengatur nafasnya pelan, meredakan emosinya yang meledak-ledak. "Dulu aku pernah merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, walau hanya sebentar. Dan lucunya orang itu bukan siapa-siapanya aku, dia begitu tulus menyayangiku, mau mengajari berlatih, mau menemaniku disaat aku butuhkan dan membelaku disaat mereka menyiksaku. Bahkan dia sudah mengganggapku seperti adiknya sendiri, dia rela mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri demi aku, Tapi...".

Naruto menjeda ucapannya ketika tangan kecilnya mengusap bulir airmata, "Naasnya dia menghilang atau meninggal disaat aku terbaring sekarat dirumah sakit, sungguh saat itu aku sangat kehilangan dirinya. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk bahagia dan akan selalu menyedihkan..hahaha..". Naruto menertawakan nasib dirinya sendiri, manik sebiru lautan itu terus menganak sungai, takdir yang harus dijalaninya sungguh berat.

Tubuh Kushina menegang terkejut mendengar cerita Naruto, kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang seharusnya menjaga Naruto. " hikss..Gomenasai Naruto-kun..Kaa-chan tidak tau, seharusnya Kaa-chan yang ada di posisi orang itu. Aku janji akan ada untukmu dan menyanyangimu..Onegai..hiks". wanita merah itu masih ingin menjulurkan tangan mulusnya guna mendekapnya kembali, lagi-lagi bocah itu menghindarinya.

"Mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku memang harusnya tidak ada diantara kalian, aku tetaplah sebatang kara selamanya dan akan tetap seperti itu, walau hati ini sakit!".

"hiks..Tidak!, sampai kapan pun kau adalah anakku, anak Kaa-chan..hiks NARUTO!!", iris violet berbulir airmata itu melebar ketika sekelebat kilatan hijau menghilang dan membuat Kushina berteriak histeris, menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Menangis dengan masih memanggil-manggil nama anaknya.

"Naruto..hiks..Naruto..hiks!!".

~ **TSS** ~

Udara malam begitu dingin dan tenang, hanya ada cahaya rembulan dilangit yang kelam. Suasananya seperti yang dirasakan oleh bocah pirang berusia 12 tahun kurang tersebut, mendudukan diri salah satu batu besar dengan memegangi kedua lututnya dan sesekali indera pendengaran menikmati gemericiknya air terjun disalah satu pinggir desa.

Tempat yang salah satu Naruto sukai, dan di tempat inilah dirinya waktu pertama kalinya berlatih control Chakra dengan orang yang dianggap spesial, sang kakak angkat yang begitu baik padanya.

Naruto masih merenungi kejadian tadi sore sungguh itu terlalu mendadak dan itu pun tidak disengaja, kenapa bisa bertemu dengannya. Banyak kejadian yang terlewatkan selama dua tahun ia diluaran Konoha, salah satunya kejadian di apartemennya. Bertemu dengan seseorang wanita bersurai merah dan mengaku sebagai ibu, dan itu sungguh membuatnya sangat terkejut. Dari mana wanita itu bisa tau, yang membuat sekarang hatinya bertanya-tanya.

 _tappp.._

Naruto melirikan iris saphirenya ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sesosok kakek tua dengan bibirnya tersumpal pipa tembakau berjalan kearahnya, "Kau sudah kembali ke Konoha tapi tidak langsung mengabariku, Naruto-kun?". Dengan langkah kecil, kakek tua itu ikut mendudukan diri di batu besar di samping Naruto, ikut menikmati suara gemericik air.

Beberapa saat bocah pirang itu masih terdiam belum mengatakan sepatah kata pun, hingga helaan nafas bosan bergumam. "Hah.., tak perlu mengabarinya pasti Jiji sudah tau. Buktinya kau tau aku disini, bola sialan itu pastinya yang menunjukanku disini, bukan". pungkas Naruto.

Hiruzen terkekeh mendengar ucapan bocah pirang, bola cristal Tomagane no jutsu yang dimaksud Naruto. "Hahaha..kau tak perlu sensitif begitu Naruto-kun, kira-kira ya begitulah". ucapnya.

"Hn, awas saja kalau digunakan untuk mengintip orang mandi!. Jadi Jiji kenapa kesini?". bocah pirang itu mendelikan saphirenya dengan langsung menanyakan urusan kakek tua. Pasalnya Hiruzen jarang ketempat ini, tentu bocah itu tau ada maksud.

si kakek tua masih saja terkekeh, rupanya bocah itu memang tidak pernah berubah. "haha..Tentu untuk menyambut kedatangan cucuku". ucap Sandaime dengan sedikit bergurau.

Mata saphire itu semakin mendelik dengan tatapan menusuk, " Jiji tak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan, aku tau maksud kedatanganmu kesini?!". pungkasnya.

"Hah, kau memang susah untuk diajak bercanda Naruto-kun", dengan helaan nafas disertai asap mengepul dari bibirnya. "Hanya ingin menanyakan suatu hal itu saja?".

"Tadi sore aku tak sengaja melintas di apartemenmu dan tanpa sengaja aku mendengarkan percakapanmu dengan Kushina", iris saphire Naruto terbelalak, ucapan Sandaime sungguh mengejutkan. Sandaime menatap Naruto, mengerti dengan akan reaksi bocah itu. " Tapi kau tenang saja, Jiji tidak akan mencampuri masalahmu dengan Kushina. Jiji hanya berpesan kepadamu, sebaiknya kau mengubah pemikiran dan sikapmu padanya".

"Tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan buatku, Sandaime-Jiji...", ucap Naruto tanpa meneruskan perkataanya.

"Aku tau lebih dari tau tentangmu Naruto-kun!, memanglah itu sangat menyakitkan. Kau dan Kushina sama-sama korban dari yang namanya keegoisan dan kebohongan..", kakek tua menjeda kalimatnya guna menanggapi reaksi Naruto, tetapi bocah itu hanya diam. "Asal kau tau, semenjak dua tahun lalu atau tepatnya dia sudah mengetahui dirimu masih hidup. Dia sering menanyakan dirimu, memintaku guna menceritakan tentangmu!". Asap kembali mengepul dari bibir berkeriput.

"Dia sangat depresi menangisimu tiap malam, Asal kau tau bukan aku yang memberikan informasi bahwa kau masih hidup!". iris hitam menatap Naruto penuh arti.

Gestur Naruto cukup terkejut, ia tadinya berpikir kalau kakek tua yang memberitahunya. " I-itu t-tidak mungkinkan Jiji, tapi bagaimana bisa..". nada Naruto akan ketidak percayaan.

"Itu bisa saja Naruto-kun, bahwa kebohongan dalam bentuk apapun lama-kelamaan pasti tercium ke permukaan".

Naruto masih mendengarkan Hiruzen, indera pendengarannya menangkap ucapan orang yang sudah dianggap kakek sendiri, dengan setiap mencerna suara dari bibir keriputnya.

"Aku tau, kau sangat membenci mereka. Tapi bagaimana pun Kushina adalah ibumu, ibu kandungmu. Yang jelasnya Kushina tidak tau apa-apa tentangmu, semenjak tragedi 12 tahun yang lalu dan ia berfikir bahwa kau sudah lama pergi". Hiruzen melirik Naruto yang tengah menundukan kepala, ada beberapa bulir airmata terjatuh dari iris saphirenya dan Hiruzen melihat itu.

"Sebelum penyerangan Kyuubi, istriku Biwako juga menjadi korban oleh pria bertopeng itu. Kau sudah pernah mendengar cerita dariku sebelumnya bukan, asal kau tau sampai sekarang pun aku masih bersedih bila mengingatnya".

"Hn". gumaman lemah Naruto dengan sedikit mendongak.

"Bahkan dari sorotan matamu, kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaan hatimu sendiri Naruto-kun". ucap Sandaime.

Asap nikotin terus mengepul dibibir keriput Hiruzen, iris matanya masih menatap gestur tubuh cucu pirangnya. Jemari Naruto mengusap pelan disudut mata, "Bagaimana pun ini terlalu menyakitkan buatku Sandaime-Jiji, sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit. Dan itu tak akan terulang kembali!". ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan

"Yang aku inginkan sekarang ini adalah rasa ketenangan, mungkin ada baiknya aku akan menjauh dan menjaga jarak dari mereka. Bagaimana pun aku adalah sebatang kara dari dulu atau selanjutnya!". ulang tegas Naruto.

Sandaime yang menatap Naruto, terlihat prihatin akan nasib bocah pirang yang di depannya, "Ya aku harap keputusanmu itu tepat Naruto-kun, sekali lagi aku hanya mengingatkan saja!. Kau tau Konohamaru selalu menanyakanmu?". Hiruzen memang mengerti Naruto, kalau bocah itu sudah mengucap maka selamanya akan seperti itu, tipe bocah keras kepala.

"Bocah itu, sampaikan saja salamku padanya". ujar datar Naruto

"Hahaha.. ya aku tau, dia selalu saja ingin menjadi sepertimu". pungkas Hiruzen membayangkan tingkah kekonyolan cucu yang satunya.

"Hn".

Malam semakin saja terasa, suara gemericik air terjun masih terdengar memecah dikeheningan. Dua orang itu masih saja duduk dalam diam, Naruto yang tengah menunduk dan Sandaime masih sibuk dengan aktivitas nikotinnya.

" Oh ya, ini tentang tes kelulusan Akademi, apa kau berminat menjadi seorang Genin, Naruto-kun". suara serak Kakek tua memecah keheningan.

"Padahal Jiji sudah tau apa jawabanku masih tetap sama seperti dulu, aku tidak berminat sama sekali dengan pangkat Shinobi atau semacamnya. Pangkat Shinobi bukanlah tolak ukur bagi individu untuk berkembang untuk menjadi kuat!". tegas Naruto. Naruto menyakini menjadi kuat bukan harus menjadi Genin, Chunin atau Jounin mungkin juga Kage. Toh kalau individu mau berlatih keras, mereka bisa saja menjadi kuat mungkin saja lebih.

Kakek tua hanya menaikan alis, bukan itu maksud Sandaime, " Memang Jiji akui itu memang bukan tolak ukur, buktinya saja kau bisa mengalahkan 8 Jounin dan 1 Chunin yang berkhianat tadi siang", puji Sandaime dengan tersenyum. "Maksud Jiji seharusnya kau lebih bersosialisasi dengan teman sebayamu Naruto-kun. Kau harusnya lebih banyak berteman guna menghibur dirimu. Mungkin saja menyenangkan jika kau punya Tim". pungkas Sandaime dengan maksud tertentu.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya heran dengan ucapan kakek tua itu, "Itu hanya kebetulan saja tentang aksiku tadi siang dan untuk menjadi Tim masih belum terpikirkan, seperti kataku aku tidak berminat". ucapnya dengan nada bosan.

Helaan nafas tanda kecewa dari kakek tua akan tingkah cucunya, "Hah.., kau tenang saja tentang itu. Nikmati saja kejutan yang akan menunggu". seulas senyum misterius terkembang di bibir keriput. Mungkin saja hari-hari kedepannya akan menjadi hal yang merepotkan bagi Naruto.

~ **TSS** ~

Pagi hari yang cerah sudah banyak orang yang melakukan aktivitas bagi semua orang, termasuk Naruto yang saat ini sedang stand by di kedai Ichiraku yang tengah memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Sudah tiga porsi mangkok yang mengisi perutnya, saat ini ia tengah menunggu untuk melakukan tes kelulusan Genin.

Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus melakukannya, karena desakan kakek tua pecandu nikotin semalam. Dengan tubuh terbalut kaos putih serta celana orange saja saat ini yang dikenakan Naruto, terlihat lebih santai. Serta tak lupa memakai sarung tangan hitam panjang sesiku tangan.

Itu bukan hanya sarung tangan biasa, tetapi sudah di beri segel-segel Kanji Fuin untuk menyimpan peralatan Shinobinya, termasuk Raijin no ken dan Shiroi no kennya tersimpan disitu.

bocah itu mengelus perutnya akibat kekenyangan, "Arigatou Jisan, uangnya aku taruh dimeja". ucapnya dengan bergegas.

"Ya sama-sama Naruto". ucap pemilik kedai Teuchi.

Di training ground Akademi sudah mulai rame, banyak para murid akademi yang tengah menunggu giliran, karena tertundanya tes kelulusan akibat masalah kemarin.

"Hyuuga Hinata!". ucap keras Iruka

"Semangat Hinata-chan". teriak bocah bersurai merah dengan semangat untuk gadis yang disukainya.

mata lavender itu hanya melirik sesaat dengan berhias tanda kemerahan dikedua pipinya, "M-Menma-kun", gumam lemah gadis indigo. _'Aku tidak boleh mengecewakan Menma-kun, Aku harus bisa'_. Pikir Hinata. lalu ia pun melakukan lemparan Kunai disusul Shuriken, Kawarimi, Bunshin, Henge, dan Ninjutsunya Juuken.

"Aburame Shino!".

Shino pun maju kedepan, dia tidak melempar Kunai atau Shuriken dengan alasan serangga adalah senjatanya, tetapi ia tetap melakukan Henge, Bunshin, Kawarimi dan Ninjutsu Kikaichu no Jutsu.

"Namikaze Menma!". teriak Iruka

"Yoshh..!!, Saatnya giliranku dan akan kubuktikan pada kalian!!". teriak semangat Menma.

Dari sekian yang hadir di training ground masih tetap sama seperti kemarin, tetapi hari ini ada tambahan pengunjung termasuk wanita bersurai merah yang tengah menggendong gadis kecil bersurai merah dengan mata saphirenya berbinar menyemangati kakaknya.

"Ganbatte..Onii-chan!", teriak Mito, Menma mengulas senyum dengan jempolnya.

Kushina dengan tatapan menyendu, iris violetnya mencari-cari pada kerumunan para murid, akan tetapi si bocah pirang tidak ada diantaranya. ''Kau ada dimana sayang, Kaa-chan menungguimu disini''. gumam lirihnya, ia tengah bersedih hati akan penolakan Naruto tentang keberadaannya.

 _Syutt..syuttt..syutt..takk..takk..takk_

 _Syuttt...syuttt...jlebb..jlebbb..jlebb.._

Semua Kunai dan Shuriken menancap tepat pada tengah lingkaran, tidak ada yang meleset. lalu Menma membuat Kagebunshin dengan sempurna, kemudian mengHenge dirinya menjadi Minato lengkap dengan jubah dan topi Kagenya. Kawarimi sukses dan Menma pun melangkah kedepan dengan di telapak tangannya terdapat bola biru spiral diselimuti uap dingin yang tengah mengepul..

 ** _Hyoton Rasengan_**

 _Duarrrrrrrrrr..._

Pohon target seketika hancur lebur dengan kawah dipenuhi pecahan-pecahan es membeku. Seketika seulas senyum tercipta dibibir Menma bahwa dialah yang paling hebat, Minato yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. Tidak sia-sia ia melatih Menma, dengan memanipulasi elemen angin dan elemen airnya Menma bisa membentuk Rasengan baru, Rasengan berelemen es.

"Bagus Menma". ucap Iruka

"Tentu saja Sensei". dengan bangga ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan kembali kebelakang kerumunan para murid.

"Hah, itu hanya kebetulan saja. Bagaimana pun tetap Sasuke-kun yang paling hebat". ucap gadis bersurai merah muda

"Benar itu Forehead, tetap Sasuke-kun yang paling keren". timpal gadis pirang pucat berponytail.

"Cih, bisa apa si Uchiha itu!", Menma mendengus akibat tak terima para cibiran fansgirls Sasuke.

Iruka Umino masih menimang-nimang ketika membaca daftar di kertas yang dipegangnya, disitu tertera nama bocah pirang tapi sosoknya tidak ada di kerumunan para murid. Dan itulah yang membuatnya ragu sekaligus cemas untuk memanggilnya. Sebuah isyarat ia terima ketika Sandaime mengangkat salah satu tangannya, guna Iruka tak perlu ragu bahwa bocah pirang itu pasti datang.

"Uzumaki Naruto!". teriak lantang Iruka

Semua murid seketika bergumam mendengar nama Naruto disebut, bukan bocah pirang itu sudah lama keluar dari Akademi, tentu ini semua membuat bertanya-tanya.

"Ne..Shika, bukankah kita kemarin bertemu dengan Naruto". celutuk bocah bertubuh gempal.

"Hah merepotkan". ungkap malas Shikamaru, sepertinya benar bocah pirang itu tidak berminat seperti perkataannya kemarin, pikir Shikamaru.

Kiba yang berada dibelakang bocah gempal langsung terkaget, "Hoii, apa maksudmu kemarin bertemu Naruto, Chouji!!". suara lantang nan cempreng menginterupsi.

"Hah merepotkan, kau membuat kami repot Naruto".

Iruka masih mengulang dengan teriakan nama yang sama, "Uzumaki Naruto!". untuk kesekian kalinya, tetapi bocah pirang itu belum muncul juga.

Diatas pohon tak jauh dari training ground atau tepatnya dibelakang para murid berkumpul, bahkan ada beberapa murid tengah bersandar dipohon itu. Seorang bocah pirang tengah duduk di dahan dengan asyiknya memutar-mutar sebuah kunai, _'Padahal aku sudah ada disini sejak dari tadi, sepertinya aku berlebihan menekan chakra sampai titik terendahku'_ , Batinnya dengan bosan."Aku ada disini Sensei". ucapnya kemudian.

Sebuah suara datar mengejutkan mereka semua, bagaimana mereka tidak terkejut sedari tadi mereka tidak melihat atau merasakan Chakranya, seorang bocah pirang terbalut kaos putih dan celana orange tengah duduk santai di sebuah dahan dengan menguncang kedua kakinya dan kunai yang tengah digenggaman.

Bahkan Sasuke pun kaget, pasalnya ia sendiri juga bersandar dipohon yang Naruto pijak tengah bersantai, ' _Cih, kau tak banyak berubah Dobe_ '. Batin Uchiha dengan melirikan iris oniksnya keatas.

 _Tappp..._

Naruto mendarat dengan sempurna, melangkahkan kaki kedepan dengan malasnya. Iruka mengulas senyum, akhirnya bocah nakal pun kembali.

"Kya..tampan sekali".

"Kya..dia sangat keren!".

"Ino-pig aku tak menyangka, Naruto no baka terlihat tampan?".

"Masih kerenan Sasuke-kun, Forehead!!".

Semenjak dua tahun lebih memang banyak perubahan pada fisik Naruto, tetapi bocah pirang itu mengabaikan fansgirl dadakannya. Tetap melangkah ketengah arena training ground, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?". ucap khas datar Naruto

"Melempar Shuriken dan Kunai, membuat Bunshin, Kawarimi , Henge, dan Ninjutsu". pungkas Iruka dengan seulas senyum.

"Hn".

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, melemparkan semua kunai dan Shurikennya bersamaan.

 _Syutttt..syuttt..syutt..takkkk..takkk..takk.._

 _Syutt..syutt...Jlebbb..jlebbb..jlebbb.._

Tidak semua Kunai dan Shuriken yang menancap, Kunai 8 dan Shuriken 7 yang menancap di tengah lingkaran. Sepertinya Naruto melemparnya asal-asalan, memang bocah itu sengaja. Dari awal ia sama sekali tidak berminat dengan ujian bodoh ini, begitulah pikirannya.

banyak yang mencibir pada Naruto, terutama Menma, "Sudah kubilang bukan sejak dulu, kalau dia itu pecundang", ucapnya dengan sombong.

"Aku tidak yakin denganmu Menma". ujar Shikamaru, tentu bocah Nara itu bisa menilai dengan membaca gestur tubuh Naruto, seperti tidak niat.

"Mungkin benar apa kata Menma". si bocah anjing ikut memprovokasi.

setelah Naruto membuat Kawarimi, kemudian ia pun membuat Kagebunshin dan bunshin itu mengHenge menjadi Uchiha Shisui.

"Setelah itu Ninjutsu yang kau bisa". interuksi Iruka

"Hn", gumaman malas Naruto dengan melempar asal lima Shuriken kedepan dengan sangat jauhnya.

Sekali lagi banyak para murid yang mencibir terutama murid laki-laki.

"Bahkan ia tidak bisa membuat Ninjutsu". ucap si bocah anjing

"Kau benar Kiba, sudah ku bilang dia itu lemah..hahaha", Menma dengan tawa remehnya.

Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya menatapnya datar, ' _Masih saja kau bermain-main Dobe,_ _kenapa kau tidak menunjukan_ _kekuatanmu yang sesungguhnya_. _Aku yakin bukan hanya Akademi yang akan hancur_ _tapi seluruh Konoha_ '. Pikir Sasuke, ia masih mengingat Jutsu aneh bola bercincin yang menewaskan para Anbu Ne 2 tahun lalu.

Naruto yang mendengar banyak cibiran hanya menyeringai, Naruto menggerakan kelima jarinya dengan dihentakan kebelakang, bunyi bising dari arah lain. Tentu ini membuat banyak orang bertanya-suara, suara apa gerangan.

 _Sringg.. sringg.. sringgg..._

Bunyi nyaring muncul dari balik rerimbunan pohon-pohon, kelima Shuriken berelemen angin berputar dengan cepat melesat seperti sebuah cakram yang sangat tajam, rupanya Naruto melapisi kelima Shuriken tadi dengan elemen Fuutonnya dan kelima Shuriken tadi sudah tersambung dengan kawat baja, sekali hentakan pada kawatnya. Naruto membabat semua pohon yang ada di Akademi..

 _sring...sringgg...Sringg..._

 _Slashh...Slash...Slashhhhh..._

 _brukkk...brukkkk...brukkkk..._

Kelima Shuriken seperti cakram terbang melesat, motong-motong pepohonon dengan halus. Pohon-pohon itu bertumbangan ketanah akibat tersambar kelima Shuriken berelemen Fuuton, Naruto kembali menghentakan kawat bajanya Kekanan dan kekiri, kelima Shuriken yang tengah berputar cepat mengikuti arah lajur kawat baja.

 _sringg...sringgg...slashhh...slash..._

 _brukk...brukkk.._

kembali banyak pohon yang bertumbangan akibat tertebas Shuriken berelemen Futon, terpotong dengan halusnya, semua orang yang menonton hanya melongo dengan menegukan ludahnya, tak percaya akan kejadian barusan.

"Sudahlah Naruto, hentikan teknikmu!". intruksi Iruka.

Naruto yang sudah menghentikan jutsunya tetap diam berdiri, "Memang trik sederhana sering dipandang sebelah mata, tetapi bagi seorang ahli trik itu bisa menjadi senjata yang paling mematikan!", ucapnya datar seakan mengintimidasi, dagunya menunjuk semua pohon yang bertumbangan terpotong-potong, hasil karyanya.

 _glekk.._

Semua orang yang mencibirnya tadi langsung meneguk ludahnya, membayangkan bagaimana jika itu manusia.

"Akan lebih seru lagi jika itu yang bernyawa!". ulangnya dengan menyeringai, membungkam mulut nyonyor mereka.

semua murid Akademi wajahnya langsung berpucat pasi ketakutan, setelah mendengar ucapan serangan mental dari Naruto.

Kiba memegangi lehernya, ngeri melihat aksi Naruto tadi. "S-Shino ingatkan a-aku untuk tidak bermacam-macam dengan Naruto". ia membayangkan jika pohon itu adalah lehernya.

"Aku tidak janji Kiba". pungkasnya Inosen dan membuat Kiba semakin pucat pasi menegukan ludah, menatap bocah pirang.

Menma yang melihat itu hanya menggertakan giginya, "Awas saja kau pecundang". dengan mengepal erat.

Sepasang iris saphire berkilat tajam menatap sepasang iris saphire yang tengah menatapnya, Naruto tetap tenang tak terpengaruh tatapan Yondaime. Ia malah menyeringai, _'Mau mengajakku menari..Heh, dengan senang hati'._

~ **TSS** ~

Banyak sekali murid akademi yang telah lulus menjadi Genin, sekarang mereka tengah menunggu pembagian Tim. tentu ini juga berlaku untuk Naruto, bocah pirang itu hanya mendudukan dirinya diatas meja dengan memejamkan matanya, melipatkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini adalah pembagian Tim dan pengumuman Rookie of the year tahun ini". ucap Iruka

"Pasti Sasuke-kun".

"Ya pasti Sasuke-kun".

Semua para Genin yang baru lulus menduga-duga bahwa ROTY tahun ini pasti Uchiha bungsu, khususnya para fansgirls Sasuke. akan tetapi..

Dhuarrr...!!!

"Menma Namikaze adalah Rookie of the year tahun ini, selamat Menma". ucap Iruka.

"Sudah ku bilang bukan, aku yang paling kuat!". ucapnya dengan sombong.

Banyak para fansgirls yang kecewa, ternyata bukan idola mereka yang menyandang peringkat ini.

 ** _Skip time pembagian Tim Genin..._**

"Karena Tim 1 - 5 masih aktif, maka aku mulai dari Tim 6!". ucap Iruka.

"Tim 6 beranggotakan Menma Namikaze, Sai, Naoki Sarutobi (OC) dengan Jounin pembimbing Yamato!". tegas Iruka

Menma yang mendengar itu langsung protes, "Sensei kenapa aku harus setim dengan si mayat hidup itu!". tetapi Iruka mengabaikan racauan anak Hokagenya. Sai tersenyum palsu dengan maksud lain.

si gadis indigo hanya memainkan jari saja, ' _Tidak setim dengan Menma-kun_ '. dengan melirik ke bocah bersurai merah.

"Tim 7 beranggotakan Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Jounin pembimbing Kakashi Hatake!". ucap Iruka

"Kyaa..akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Sasuke-kun!". Sakura dengan melompat-lompat girang, tetapi moodnya berubah mendengar nama Naruto disertakan. "Huft...Naruto no baka".

"Hahaha..rasakan itu Forehead". timpal Ino.

Naruto yang mendengarkan namanya disebut hanya berdiam diri saja, tetapi hatinya mengutuk Sandaime, 'Jadi ini kejutannya Jiji, kau menjadikan Anbu mesum itu menjadi Sensei pembimbingku'.

Berbeda dengan bocah Uchiha, melirikan onixnya sekilas dengan punya maksud lain, 'Hn, tidak buruk'.

"Tim 8 beranggotakan Inazuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan Jounin pembimbing Kurenai Yuhi!".

''Tidak setim dengan Hinata-chan ya?''. ungkap miris bocah bersurai merah dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Selanjutnya karena Tim 9 masih aktif, maka kita lewati!".

"Tim 10 beranggota Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru , dan Yamanaka Ino dengan Jounin pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi!".

"Demikian lah pembagian Tim ini sudah diseleksi dengan ketat oleh Sandaime maupun Yondaime, dan bagi yang tidak menerima. protes sana pada Hokage!!". intruksi Iruka selanjutnya.

Ino yang tadinya akan mengacungkan jari, mendadak tidak jadi protes. Ia merutuk satu Tim barunya, " Satu pemalas, satunya lagi tukang makan".

"Hahaha..selamat bersenang-senang Ino-Gendut!!". Suara tawa mengejek putri tunggal Yamanaka, sang pelaku gadis bersurai merah muda cengengesan tidak jelas.

"Awas kau jidat!!".

Sudah tiga jam berlalu tapi sang Sensei pembimbing Tim 7 belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya, sesosok gadis pingki mondar-mandir tidak jelas dengan sesekali menghentak-hentakan kakinya karena kesal. Padahal seluruh Sensei pembimbing sudah menjemput Tim barunya masing-masing. Naruto masih mendudukan dirinya di meja dengan bersandar ketembok dengan memejamkan mata, lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang hanya melipatkan tangan sebagai sandaran dagu menatap lurus papan tulis.

"Kemana sih Sensei itu!". gerutu gadis pingky dengan melirikan emeraldnya ke kedua rekan barunya, tetapi tak mendapatkan tanggapan dari keduanya.

Gadis terbalut busana serba warna merah itu mendengus, kenapa kedua rekannya tidak mengekspresikan rasal jenuhnya, "Ada apa sih dengan kalian?"

"Hn". gumam seorang Uchiha.

Tetapi tidak dengan Naruto tetap saja ia hanya berdiam diri, sebenarnya ia juga kesal. Ia sudah tau siapa Kakashi, bukan hanya mesum tapi juga tukang telat. Dari pada membuang tenaga yang tidak perlu, lebih baik berdiam diri.

 _Kriett.._

Sebuah pintu terbuka memunculkan seorang Jounin lengkap dengan rompinya bersurai keperakan menantang gravitasi, memakai masker dan Hitai-ate melintang menutupi mata kirinya.

"Sensei telat!". todong sebuah suara lantang dari si gadis pingky.

"Gomen Minna, tadi Sensei harus mem_".

"Membantu nenek-nenek yang akan menyeberang jalan, pas di jalan ada kucing hitam. Jadi harus menghindarinya agar tidak tertimpa sial, lalu mengambil jalan memutar dan malah tersesat dijalan kehidupan!". ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh suara datar seorang bocah pirang yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hahaha..yare-yare begitulah Naruto". dengan eye smilenya Kakashi membenarkan alasannya.

Seketika Sakura melongo mendengar Naruto berbicara panjang lebar dan tau akan alasan Senseinya, "Alasan macam apa itu?". sungutnya, tetapi ia juga heran apa Naruto mengenal Sensei baru Timnya, "Kau mengenalnya Naruto". ucapnya.

"Tidak ". ujar dusta Naruto yang sudah menampakan iris saphirenya.

"Sudah-sudah, mari ikuti Sensei ke atap". perintah Kakashi.

 ** _Diatap Akademi Konoha..._**

Semua Tim 7 sudah berada di atap Akademi, sesekali Naruto menatap bosan Kakashi yang sama sekali tidak berminat.

"Baiklah untuk hari ini tahap pengenalan saja, dan kau pink perkenalkan dirimu!" ujar Kakashi

"Kenapa Sensei tidak mencontohkan duluan?", dengus gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Hah baiklah, namaku Kakashi Hatake, hobi dan kesukaanku tidak perlu kalian tau, cita-citaku tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, sekarang kau pink!". ujar Kakashi dengan watadosnya.

"Perkenalan macam apa itu, hanya nama saja". ucap gadis pink

"Hn".

"Sekarang giliranmu pink!". Kakashi menunjuk gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno, hobiku...Kyaaa., kesukaanku...Kyaaa, cita-citaku hm..apa ya?". setiap ucapannya sesekali melirik Sasuke.

"Sekarang kau pantat ayam". telunjuk Kakashi menuding si Uchiha.

"Cih, namaku Sasuke Uchiha, hobiku berlatih, kesukaanku tidak perlu kalian tau, cita-citaku atau ambisiku untuk segera membunuhnya!!". ucap datar Sasuke dengan menekan kalimat terakhirnya.

Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya saja mendengar ambisi Sasuke, ' _Seandainya saja kalau kau tau, siapa dibalik dalang peristiwa itu, Teme_ '. batin Naruto. Semua terheran dengan ambisi Sasuke dan membuat bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan dibunuhnya.

"Sekarang kau pirang!". ucap Kakashi.

"Namaku...siapa ya, ah aku juga lupa..". ucapan datar singkat dan jelas Naruto dengan muka inosen, membuat mereka sweatdrop, kecuali Sasuke.

"Ini lagi, perkenalan macam apa!". lontaran dari bibir mungil si pingki merasa jengah. "Hah, Tim macam apa ini, kenapa aku harus masuk kemari!?". ulang nya dengan frustasi.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut, baiklah besok kalian datang ke training 21. Sensei akan mengetes kalian apakah layak menjadi Genin, dan satu lagi jangan sarapan pagi atau aku tidak akan meluluskan kalian!!". Kakashi mengancam dengan mata kanannya yang melotot.

 _glekk.._

Sakura langsung menelan ludah dengan intimidasi Kakashi, Sasuke dan Naruto tak terpengaruh hanya diam saja, tapi punya maksud lain.

"B-bukankah k-kita sudah melakukan tes Genin, Sensei". ucapan Sakura tergagap.

"Hn". gumam si Uchiha

"Itu lain, dan ini lebih spesial dariku, lebih baik kita bubar!!. Sampai jumpa bes_". ucapan Kakashi langsung terpotong..

 _Syuttt...klakkk.._

Sebuah bongkahan kayu terjatuh diatap, penggunanya tak lain adalah Kakashi. Ucapannya terpotong ketika sebuah kunai melesat kearahnya dengan cepat, pelaku penyerangan hanya menyeringai, tak lain si bocah pirang yang tengah bersidekap tangan.

Semua mata yang melihat langsung terkejut, Sasuke yang melirikan oniksnya kesudut atap menatap si bocah pirang, "Aksi yang bagus Dobe". sedari tadi bocah Uchiha juga jengah, akan kelakuan Sensei barunya.

Sakura hanya mengerjapkan emeraldnya, "Apa yang sedang terjadi, seseorang bisa jelaskan semua ini". ia kaget bercampur penasaran.

 _Tappp.._

Kakashi langsung mendarat dengan sempurna, menatap si pelaku penyerangan. "Kau memang tidak berubah ya Naruto, tidak sabaran". lontaran tidak jelas dari balik maskernya.

"Kau tau Sensei, dari dulu aku paling tidak suka dengan namanya menunggu. Dan sebagai bayarannya...adalah saatnya berpesta..!!!". Naruto melemparkan banyak sekali Shuriken kearah Kakashi

 ** _Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

 _syut...syuttttttt...syuttttt..._

Shuriken yang tadinya lima puluhan menggandakan dirinya menjadi ribuan, melesat dengan cepatnya kearah target. Kakashi yang terancam mengeluarkan dua buah kunai dari kantong ninjanya. Melompat kesana-kemari menghindari dan juga menangkis.

 _Syuttt...Tring...tringggg...Swushhhh_

 _Syut...tringg..tranggg...tringgg..swushh..._

Kakashi masih melakukan penangkisan Shuriken, banyak Shuriken yang berjatuhan diatas atap. Menandakan serangan telah berhenti, tetapi ia dikejutkan kembali dengan serangan baru bola api yang sangat besar mengarah tepat ke arahnya.

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

 _Wushhh...Blarrrrrrrr..._

 _Klakkkk..._

Lagi-lagi bongkahan kayu yang terbakar, Kakashi melarikan diri menggunakan Kawarimi. "Cih, Kawarimi". si penyerang mendengus, gagal menyerang target. Sasuke si penyerang mengedarkan oniksnya kesegala penjuru atap Akademi.

Naruto masih bersidekap tangan, dengan menyeringai ia memberi kode mata ke Uchiha bungsu itu. Seakan mengerti, Sasuke segera mengambil Kunai-kunai yang sudah di tempeli kertas peledak dan melemparkannya ke atas atap bagian kiri..

 _Syuttt...syutttt...syutttt.._

 ** _Katsu..!!_**

 _Duarrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrr.._

Terjadi ledakan beruntun diatap bagian kiri Akademi dan membuatnya hancur berantakan. Kakashi harus menghindar, dan bersembunyi lagi. " Aku lupa kalau Naruto seorang tipe sensorik". Kakashi merutuki dirinya sendiri, dan kini ia hinggap di sebuah pohon.

Sakura yang melihat rekannya hanya bingung sebenarnya yang mereka serang itu siapa, ia melihat banyaknya kunai melesat kesisi atap. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi, tolong bisa kalian jelaskan padaku!!!". teriaknya frustasi, tapi tidak dihiraukan oleh kedua rekannya.

Naruto masih anteng dengan berdiri, ikatan Hitai-atenya tertiup angin dengan berkibarnya, "Kau pikir bisa lolos dariku". seringaiannya dari bibir tipisnya.

"Hn, kemana dia, Dobe?". ucap datar Sasuke

"Sepertinya ia lari kearah training ground Akademi, rupanya ia tau kalau bertarung disini akan menghancurkan semua fasilitas Akademi. Mau tidak mau ia akan bertanggung jawab sebagai ketua Tim 7 tentunya, kalau semuanya hancur". analisis datar Naruto, melihat semuanya memang sudah hancur.

"Hn, benar analisismu. Biarkan saja, seperti katamu sebagai bayarannya". ujar datar Sasuke melihat hasil kunai peledaknya.

Sakura mengerjapkan kembali emeraldnya, saking terkejutnya sejak kapan Naruto dan Sasuke akrab. Setau dirinya mereka tidak pernah saling interaksi , "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Kalian!!, Shanaro!!!". Saking emosinya diabaikan oleh kedua rekannya, Sakura melesatkan pukulan penuh Chakra guna menghantam mereka...

 _Duaghhhhh..Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

 _Brukkkkkkk...brukkkkkkk..._

Gedung itu pun runtuh akibat pukulan monster Sakura, sedang kedua rekannya menghindar dengan Shunshin, entah kemana.

Sepertinya ini adalah hari sial buat Kakashi, bertanggung jawab membiayai seluruh pembangunan gedung baru, akibat ulah ketiga murid barunya. Poor Kakashi

Dari kejauhan Kakashi menatap nanar reruntuhan gedung Akademi, "Sebenarnya apa dosaku.., Obito-Rin?". tatapan sendu dengan menghitung isi dompet, gaji selama setahun di Anbu. Sepertinya tidak cukup, bukankah ia bertahun-tahun selama di Anbu. tentu saja gajinya buat membeli Novel xxx karya sang Gama-Sennin.

~ **TSS** ~

 _tappp...tappp.._

Naruto dan Sasuke mendarat dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah, melangkahkan kakinya menuju training ground. Dari belakang Sakura berlari-lari kecil menyusul kedua rekannya, "Naruto, Sasuke-kun tunggu!". dengan nafas sedikit tersengal ia memanggil-manggil keduanya.

Kakashi masih saja berdiam diri, berjongkok disebuah dahan pohon. Pandangannya melarak-melirik, mewaspadai daerah sekitarnya. "Untung saja aku segera melarikan diri, kalau tidak..". dengan mengelus dada, ucapannya pun tidak diteruskan.

"Ne..Sensei sedang apa??", sebuah suara memotong ucapan Kakashi, seketika pandangannya pun mengalihkan kebawah, kepala bersurai merah muda mendongak menatap tepat kearahnya.

"Oh..hai Sakura, anu..ehm". dengan menggarukan kepalanya, Kakashi mencoba mencari alasan. Eye smilenya cengengesan tidak jelas.

Mata oniks kanan Kakashi melirik kanan-kirinya, sekilas ia cukup terkejut. Bukan hanya Sakura saja, ternyata Naruto dan Sasuke menatapnya dengan seringaian, berdiam diri disalah satu dahan pohon yang berbeda.

"Katanya kita mau di tes kelayakan, kenapa lari?. Dan juga kami tidak butuh besok, sekarang saja?". ucap datar yang dimanis-maniskan Naruto yang sudah merapal segel.

"Hn". Desis Uchiha

 ** _Fuuton Shinku Taigyoku_**

 _Wusshhh...Slashhhh..._

Tembakan peluru angin sangat kuat melesat yang dilancarkan Naruto, sebagai target Kakashi hanya membelalakan mata oniksnya saking terkejut. Dari cukup dekat, tentu sulit untuk menghindar...

 _Blarrrrrr..._

Terjangan jutsu menghancurkan pohon dan tempat sekitarnya, kepulan asap debu masih terjadi. Naruto menyipitkan iris saphirenya, "Bahkan disaat seperti ini dia bisa menghindar". cibirannya masih merasakan Chakra Kakashi.

"Hn, tak perlu diragukan dia seorang Elit Jounin". timpal Sasuke, ikut menatap hasil karya Naruto. Dan mereka pun melesat kebawah.

 _tappp...tappp_

 _pofttt.._

Kakashi dengan selamat mendarat kepermukaa tanah, ''Mereka benar-benar terlalu bersemangat ingin membunuhku, sepertinya Ujian Genin dariku memang harus dilakukan hari ini". Ungkapan bergumam malas, Pandangan Kakashi menatap kedepan, ternyata ketiga Geninnya juga sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Kalian terlalu bersemangat ingin sekali membunuhku. Hah...baiklah, mungkin benar kata Naruto, bahwa tes Genin dariku akan dilakukan hari ini!". Helaan nafas Kakashi, tangannya mengeluarkan dual bel lonceng kecil. "Dan bagi kalian bertiga, jika bisa mengambil kedua bel ini maka aku nyatakan lulus. Bel ini hanya ada dua, maka salah satu dari kalian harus kembali ke Akademi, Paham!!". Kakashi mengikatkan dua belnya dipinggang.

 _glekkk..._

Sakura menelan ludahnya, "J-jika tidak mendapatkan bel, salah satu dari kami harus kembali ke Akademi?", emeraldnya mengerjap-ngerjap, apa dirinya mampu.

Naruto menautkan alisnya, pertanda ia juga bingung. "Aku tidak berminat dengan bel". pungkasnya dengan mengeluarkan empat buah kunai dari sarung tangan Fuinnya.

"Hn".

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi, ' _Sepertinya mereka tidak tau maksud dari tes Genin ini, dasar anak-anak jaman sekarang_ '. tatapan malas ia tampilkan, mengenai pikirannya terhadap mereka.

 _wusshhhhh.._

Sasuke melompat ke arah Kakashi, dengan tangannya menggenggam sebuah kunai menghunuskan ke dada Jounin tersebut. Tak mau kalah dari muridnya, Kakashi segera menangkis dengan menggunakan kunai yang telah hampir mengenai..

 _Tringg...tringg..._

Adu logam sedang terjadi diudara, Kakashi dengan sigapnya melintirkan tangan kedalam jangkuan, sebab posisi kunai yang digenggam menangkis kunai Sasuke. Dengan sedikit celah, Kakashi hampir menendang Sasuke namun gagal akan serangan dadakan dari bawah..

 _Syuttt...syutttttt..._

Dengan menghindari serangan dadakan yang ternyata empat buah kunai yang melesat, 'Hampir saja'. batinnya dengan melirik sekilas kebawah yang ternyata pekakunya adalah Naruto. Sasuke yang masih di udara mengarahkan tumitnya guna melakukan tendangan.

 _Swusshh...duaghhhh.._

Tangan Kakashi memblokir tumit Sasuke, dengan kakinya yang panjang ia melakukan tendangan balik, tepat ke bahu Sasuke..

 _wushhh... Duaghhhh_

Tubuh Sasuke terdorong kebawah akibat tendangan, tetapi tubuh bocah Uchiha malah nyangkut di empat kawat baja, rupanya kunai yang dilempari Naruto sudah diberi kawat baja. Dengan sekali hentakan pada kawat bajanya, Naruto melontarkan Sasuke kembali ke udara disusul dengan dirinya melesat...

 _Wushhh..swushhh.._

Kedua Genin melesat keudara, dengan kedua tangan Naruto memegang tangan Sasuke. Mencengkram erat memutarkan tubuh guna melemparkan Sasuke sejauh mungkin..

 _Syuttt.. wushhh.._

Kakashi sangat terkejut akan kerja sama serangan mereka, tubuh Sasuke melesat dengan cepat kearah Kakashi yang siap dengan kepalan tangan yang penuh chakra..

 _Duaghhh...brukkkk..._

Kakashi terhempas kebawah dengan membentur permukaan tanah, "Tak heran mereka bisa bekerja sama, karena sebelumnya mereka juga sering berlatih bersama sebelum kemelut pembantaian Klan Uchiha terjadi. Sepertinya benar perkataan Sandaime-sama, insting mereka saling terhubung". gumam Kakashi dengan sedikit membangkitkan tubuhnya, namun..

Seseorang muncul tiba-tiba dengan tangan terkepal, "Kau melupakanku Sensei, Shannaro!!!". Dengan cepatnya menghantam kearah Kakashi.

 _Duaggghh... Blarrrrrrr..._

 _Klakk..._

Tercipta retakan kawah yang lumayan besar yang mengepulkan debu, ditengahnya ada sebuah bongkahan kayu. Sakura mengerjapkan iris emeraldnya karena serangannya gagal, "Huh, lagi-lagi Sensei melarikan diri!!" sungutnya mendecak kesal..

 _Tapp..tappp.._

Langkah Naruto dan Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura, dan berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

Gadis pink itu melirikan sesaat, "Kalian melupakanku, kalian pikir aku ini patung!!". gumamnya kesal.

"Hn, kau ada rencana Dobe?". ujar datar Sasuke sekilas melirikan oniksnya.

" Hn, Kita lakukan seperti dulu, biarkan capung terbang bebas dan hinggap. Kau tau maksudku bukan". seringaian terkembang dibibir tipis Naruto, Sasuke paham dan itu sebuah kode.

"A-Ano.. Naruto..Sasuke-kun, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?". tanya penasaran Sakura

"Cukup ikuti saja permainan kami, Sakura". jawab datar Naruto yang tengah mengeluarkan 10 kunai dari sarung tangan Fuinnya, dan itu membuat Sakura terkagum. Bagaimana bisa dari sarung tangan bisa mengeluarkan kunai, terkecuali Sasuke karena dirinya sudah tau bahwa Naruto ahli dalam Fuinjutsu.

Dari kejauhan Kakashi memandang mereka penuh tanya, "Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka rencanakan, tetapi aku harus waspada. Terlebih Naruto pikirannya tidak bisa di tebak, aku akui cara berpikirnya sama seperti Sensei". gumam Kakashi menerka anak Sensei Hokagenya.

 ** _Taju Kunai Kagebunshin no jutsu_**

 _Syutttttt..syuttttt...syutttttt_

Kakashi dikejutkan dengan banyaknya kunai melesat kearahnya, bukan kunai saja kini di depannya muncul kobaran api- api ikut menyerang, dengan cepatnya ia ikut membuat jutsu perlindungan dengan elemen tanahnya...

 ** _Katon Housenka no jutsu_**

 _wushhhh.._

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki_**

 _wusshhh.. Blarrrrrr..trangggg...trangggg..._

Semua serangan dapat ditahan oleh Kakashi dengan dinding tanahnya, membuat semua kunai terpental kesegala arah dan menepis kobaran api. Dengan masih dibalik dinding Kakashi menatap kesegala arah, ''Untung saja itu bukan kunai-kunai peledak ataupun bertali baja, sepertinya Naruto juga belum menunjukan semua kemampuannya. ia hanya memakai trik sederhana seperti kebiasaannya''.

"Ayolah Sensei, jangan malu-malu begitu!!", suara nada ejekan diluar dinding tanah, Kakashi yakin itu suara Naruto.

"Aku tau Naruto, kau hanya mau memancingku". gumam Kakashi lirih. Dengan berpikir apa yang akan diperbuat murid pirangnya.

"Baiklah Sensei kalau kau tak mau keluar, seberapa kuat dinding tanahmu..fufufu!!".

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no Jutsu_**

 _wushhh.. wushhh...wushhhh_

Kakashi yang merasa bahaya mendekat, harus segera menghindar walau pun tengah berlindung dibalik dinding tanah terkuatnya, ia merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto meningkatkan serangannya. Dan itu bukan jutsu rank-A maupun rank-B, melainkan diatas tingkatan itu.

 _wushhh...wushhhh.._

 _Duarrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrr..._

Bola-bola angin besar bersayat membombardir dinding tanah Kakashi, terjadi ledakan beruntun. Menciptakan kawah-kawah besar, asap debu mengepul dan dinding tanah hancur lebur.

"Kau sangat berlebihan baka!". teriak gadis pink menginterupsi Naruto dan sekilas menatap training ground luluh lantak.

"Hn, kau sendiri juga menghancurkan Akademi". ucapan datar pantat ayam, yang mata Sharingannya sudah aktif, entah sejak kapan.

"I-itu kan t-tidak sengaja Sasuke-kun". ucap Sakura gugup dengan wajahnya ada rona merah.

Naruto mengendikan bahunya, seperti tak peduli. "Itu sama saja". dengan menatap ke segala penjuru, rupanya kunai-kunai yang tadi ia lemparkan masih ada dan tertancap disegala arah, Naruto menyeringai dengan penuh maksud.

 ** _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**

 _Slashhhh...slashhh..._

Mereka dikejutkan dengan datangnya tiga naga air besar melesat kearah mereka, Sakura yang baru pertama kali melihat serangan sebesar itu tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, bagaimana pun sebelumnya dia hanya Genin yang baru lulus dan belum pernah terlibat pertempuran sesungguhnya.

Dengan Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar pelan, Sasuke merapal segel tangan siap mengadu jutsunya...

 ** _Katon Hibarashi_**

 _Wurssss.._

Sasuke menyemburkan elemen apinya dalam jangkauan luas membentuk dinding api, memerisai mereka semua...

 _Byurrrrrrrr.. byurrrrr.. ..Nyesssssss..._

Seketika terjadi benturan tiga naga air besar dan dinding api menyebabkan uap asap memenuhi sekitarnya. Keberuntungan di pihak Naruto, karena dia tipe sensorik. Dengan kode tangan, Naruto memberi sinyal kepada Sasuke letak Kakashi berada, sedang Sakura berdiam diri dibelakang bocah pirang menjaga kewaspadaannya.

walau masih menggunakan Sharingan tiga tomoenya, tetap saja si bocah Uchiha tidak bisa melihat pergerakan Kakashi didalam pekatnya kabut uap air.

Seperti halnya Sasuke, Kakashi juga sudah membuka Hitai-ate yang menutupi mata kirinya, tampak mata Sharingan tiga tomoenya berputar dengan pelan. "Sepertinya kau sudah sangat serius, Sensei". sebuah suara mengejutkannya disertai gerakan kepalan tinju..

 _wushhh..duakkk...tappp_

Kakashi bisa menangkis pukulan, dengan mengandalkan instingnya. "Ya, begitulah Naruto. Dan aku juga lupa kalau kau seorang tipe sensorik, tentu uap air ini tak menjadi kendala untukmu". Kakashi maju merangsek dengan dua tangan sudah terkepal , menjulurkan salah satu tangan guna menyerang menjangkau Naruto..

 _wushhh.._

Naruto meloncat kesamping guna menghindar, dari arah belakang Sakura meloncat maju dengan siap memberikan pukulan monsternya. Rupanya Naruto memberi ruang gerak kepada Sakura untuk memberikan serangan dadakan. Seketika Kakashi terkejut, dan instingnya menyuruh segera menghindar...

"Shannaro!!!".

 _Duaghhh...blarrrr..._

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no jutsu_**

 _wurrssssshh.._

Selama menghindar dari pukulan monster, Kakashi melambungkan tubuhnya ke udara dan dikejutkan serangan elemen berbentuk naga api yang tengah melesat kearahnya, "Mereka benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyerang". dengan bergumam, ia harus menghindar..

 _blarrrrrrrr.._

Dari atas serangan kembali, kali Naruto dengan kaki sudah ditekuk siap menyerangnya dengan kaki penuh chakra. Kakashi harus segera menjauh, ini bisa berakibat fatal baginya.

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan_**

 _syuttt...Duaghhh..duaghh..Klakk_

Hanya sebuah bongkahan kayu yang ditendang Naruto, membuat dia kecewa. "Lagi-lagi Kawarimi". melesatkan kembali kepermukaan tanah. Dan melirik sekilas dimana kedua rekannya berada memberi kode, agar menyegerakan urusan ini cepat selesai.

 ** _Fuuton Daitoppa_**

 _Wursssss...wushhhhh..._

Hembusan angin topan menyapu semua kabut uap air dalam sekejap, Naruto sang pelaku masih anteng berdiam diri. Nampak Kakashi tengah siaga menyerang kepada mereka bertiga dengan tangannya sudah merapal segel. "Kelihatannya kalian sudah kehilangan kesabaran, yare..yare..jadi". gumamnya.

 ** _Raiton Raiju Hashiri no jutsu_**

 _ctret...ctretttt..._

muncul beberapa anjing-anjing petir biru bergerak melesat kearah tim Geninnya, melintasi permukaan tanah siap menyerang target. Naruto yang tengah santai menyungging seringaian, iris saphire melirik Sasuke menoleh penuh maksud. Segera ia membuat segel tangan dengan cepat..

 ** _Fuuton Tate no Kaze_**

 _Wushhhhh..._

 _ctrett...ctret..ctrett...blarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Dinding angin yang Naruto ciptakan melindungi mereka bertiga, anjing-anjing petir terbentur dinding tak kasat mata. "Bagaimana pun Raiton tak bakal mempan terhadap Fuuton, Heh". ujarnya dan menatap sekitar guna memeriksa kunai-kunai yang menancap apakah masih ada. Ternyata masih ada, senyum simpul tercipta dibibir tipisnya. Kakashi tak menyadari, bahwa dirinya didalam radius 100 meter area kunai yang menancap.

Sasuke segera mencabut salah satu kunai yang masih tertancap, dengan satu sentakan muncul kawat-kawat baja kepermukaan tanah, membentuk seperti garis-garis ubin seluas 100 meter persegi. Kawat-kawat baja itu menghubung dari Kunai satu ke kunai lainnya dan seterusnya.

Kakashi kebingungan, apa yang akan dilakukan oleh para muridnya, "Hm, Aku tak menyadari sebelumnya, bahwa aku sudah masuk dalam perangkap mereka".

 _Sretttt.. srettttt_

Sasuke menyentak kembali kawat bajanya, otomatis kawat baja saling mengerat melilit kedua kaki Kakashi dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, dengan tangan yang masih bebas ia segera mengambil kunai guna memotong kawat-kawat baja, namun...

 ** _Fuin Sureddo no Chakura_**

muncul lambang-lambang Kanji Fuinjutsu bersinar terang diarea 100 meter persegi dan pusatnya disetiap gagang kunai, merambat melalui kawat seperti benang cakra dan melapisinya. Membuat Kakashi syok tak berdaya, benang cakra itu juga meliliti tubuhnya seperti menghisap cakranya sendiri.

Sakura terperangah dan takjub akan keahlian Naruto, "Wow, itu teknik apa Naruto". dengan muka bergemingnya penasaran.

"Hn, teknik yang tak perlu kau mengerti". ujar datar Naruto yang jarinya masih menyilangkan segel tangan.

"Capung pun akhirnya tergencet ulahnya sendiri" ucap Sasuke datar menatap Kakashi yang kaki dan tubuhnya terbelit kawat baja dan benang chakra.

 _tapp..tapp.._

Ketiga Genin itu pun mendekat kearah Kakashi yang terjerat, "Hahaha..aku tak percaya kalian bisa mengelabuhiku dengan teknik Fuinjutsu milikmu Naruto", Kakashi berojigi ria dengan menatap satu persatu murid barunya. Dan ia baru tau bahwa Naruto menguasai Fuinjutsu.

"Hanya kebetulan". ujar datar bocah pirang

"Bukankah kita harus mengambil kedua loncengnya". Sakura melihat bel kecil terikat di pinggang, tangan mungilnya ingin segera meraih tapi dihentikan oleh tangan berwarna kulit semi tan kekuningan.

"Dari awal aku tidak berminat dengan ujian tes bodoh ini, Teme kau tau apa yang aku pikirkan". ujar lugas datar Naruto

Sasuke melangkah kearah Kakashi, "Hn, Tes ini hanya mengajarkan tentang arti kerja sama Tim, kami berdua sudah melakukannya sedari dulu", ucapnya datar dengan menyayat tas pinggang Kakashi menggunakan kunai, lalu mengambil sebuah buku bersampul kuning.

Seketika Kakashi syok, ketika buku kesayangannya ditangan Sasuke, "J-jadi kalian mengerti sejak awal, dan buku itu mau kalian apakan". ujar Kakashi takut-takut, tatapannya terfokus pada buku orange.

"Hanya mengambil, apa penyebab keterlambatanmu", ujar datar bocah pirang bergegas pergi, disertai kedua rekannya mengikutinya.

"Oioioi..Apa kalian bisa melepaskan ikatan kawat ini!!". teriak nelangsa Kakashi, begitu sialnya hari ini. Di kejauhan ia melihat sebuah buku orange melayang dengan seorang bocah bersurai raven menyemburkan apinya keatas, membakar buku bersampul orange, dalam sekejapnya menjadi abu dan terbawa oleh sapuan angin.

Mungkin ini hari ini terburuk dan tersial bagi Kakashi, dan mungkin sejarah baru. Selama ia mengetes tim Genin baru, tidak pernah dirinya akan apes seperti ini, ia yang selalu terlihat tegas dan menolak bila suatu tim gagal dari tes yang ia berikan. dan itu tidak mempan terhadap tim 7 yang terbentuk.

di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat mereka, dua orang sosok tengah mengawasi sejak dari awal.

"Aku tak percaya kalau mereka bisa memojokan Kakashi yang seorang Jounin elit, Sandaime-sama".

"Mungkin kau benar Iruka, tapi aku tidak heran karena adanya campur tangan Naruto-kun". Asap mengepul dari bibir keriputnya.

"Dan sekarang yang menjadi masalah, bagaimana kau akan mengajar besok pada murid dibawahnya mereka yang masih Akademi" ulang tegas sosok kakek tua

Iruka seketika matanya terbelalak, menatap tempatnya mengajar sudah menjadi puing-puing reruntuhan bangunan.

~ **TSS** ~

Disebuah lorong yang gelap seseorang kepala dan tangannya diperban menyilang tengah, terlihat hanya mata satu yang tengah menatap seorang bocah berkulit pucat yang sedang berlutut didepannya.

"Jadi kau satu tim dengan anaknya Hokage sialan itu, Aku tak menyangka rupanya ini campur tanganmu Hiruzen!". ujar tegas dengan wajah datar tapi menahan sebuah geraman.

"Begitulah Danzo-sama, aku dimasukan kedalam tim 6 yang beranggotakan si Jinchuuriki dan Kunoichi dari salah satu Klan Sarutobi". ucapnya patuh.

"Sepertinya Hiruzen sudah menyadari pergerakanmu, si monyet tua itu sudah tau akan bakat kedua bocah incaranku, menjadikannya satu tim dan menjadikan anak dari si taring putih sebagai Jounin pembimbingnya. Mungkin anak si Taring putih bukan hanya sebagai Senseinya, tentu saja sekaligus mengawasi perkembangan kedua bocah tersebut dan itu khusus dari Hiruzen!".

Danzo mengetuk-ngetuk kecil sebagai rasa kesalnya pada rekan rival abadinya.

"si Yondaime sialan itu juga telah memanfaatkan pion lamaku, menjadikannya pengguna Mokuton sebagai Sensei untuk anaknya, dia tau Mokuton mempunyai sifat penenang chakra liar Kyuubi. Jika suatu saat chakra Kyuubi lepas kendali, maka pengguna Mokuton itulah yang bisa menekan chakra dari Bijuu itu. Dia sendiri sibuk dengan urusannya sebagai Hokage tanpa harus kepikiran anaknya sebagai Jinchuuriki, sungguh instan sekali pemikirannya!". ulangnya dengan nada sinis.

Dengan mendongakan kepalanya, remaja pucat itu menatap sekilas, "Lalu tugas apa yang harus hamba lakukan selanjutnya, Danzo-sama?".

"Kau tenang saja, kita ikuti saja permainan mereka. kalau perlu kau bisa memanfaatkan si Jinchuuriki itu dengan sedikit memprovokasi mentalnya, lama-kelamaan kebenciaannya akan bertambah terhadap saudaranya, tentu itu juga akan mempengaruhi melemahnya segel Fuin dengan kebencian dari Kyuubi, dia akan mengambil chakra Bijuu itu secara paksa tanpa ia sadari!".

"Hai' akan hamba laksanakan Danzo-sama". bocah pucat itu pun pergi dengan Shunshin tintanya.

 _pyurr..._

setelah kepergian Anbu ne bawahannya, si luwak tua itu belum beranjak dari tempatnya mengeratkan genggaman pada tongkat menahan kesal, selalu saja ia kalah langkah dari sang rival. "Hiruzen, kau selalu saja didepanku. Kali ini aku pun akan mengikuti permainanmu, tentu dengan caraku sendiri!".

Seketika mata satu tua itu sedikit terkejut, dengan kemunculan sesosok misterius dari dalam tanah. Tepat didepannya yang tengah menjulur-julurkan lidah yang panjang dan sangat menjijikan.

"Lama tidak bertemu Danzo, jadi ada gerangan apa?, kerja sama lagi seperti dulu, tentu aku juga harus mendapatkan keuntungan dari kerja sama ini...khukhukhu'', ucap sosok itu dengan menjilati bibir dengan lidahnya sendiri

Wajah datar tanpa ekspresi tercetak jelas dimuka luwak tua, " Seorang Missing-nin sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan keuntungan, kau hanyalah seorang maniak. Tanpa kau permasalahkan pun aku sudah tau tabiatmu". ujar sinis terlontar.

"khukhukhu...Ingatlah Danzo, lenganmu juga hasil dari percobaanku. Dan apa kau lupa, Aku juga tau serangan Kyuubi 12 tahun lalu kau cukup terlibat, kalau aku membocorkan rahasia itu apa yang akan terjadi... khukhukhu!!". tawa licik sosok misterius

"Singkirkan permasalahan menyangkut tentangku, itu bukan masuk dalam urusan!!"..

"Baiklah itu bisa di kesampingkan, asal kau juga tidak mencampuri urusanku!!..apa ini menyangkut si kakek tua itu...khukhukhu".

~ **TSS** ~

Kaki kecil terbalut sandal shinobi berwarna hitam itu melangkah menyusuri jalanan Konoha malam hari, selepas mampir dari kedai Ichiraku ramen untuk mengisi perutnya. Naruto melangkah santai guna menyusuri jalan pulang kembali ke apartemennya.

Sudah tiga hari ia tidak pulang ke apartemennya, semenjak kejadian kemunculan Kushina di apartemen sederhananya. Dan tentu membuat bocah pirang itu harus menjaga jarak, karena belum siap menerima keadaan perasaan rasa sakit dihati yang lama terpendam, terlebih ini menyangkut akan nasib masa depannya. Yang ditakutkan Naruto adalah ketika emosinya meledak-meledak, ia bisa hilang kendali.

Seperti kejadian dulu sewaktu ia tau Uchiha Shisui menghilang, para warga menyalahkan Shisui sebagai pengkhianat Konoha atas pembantaian Klan Uchiha bersama dengan Itachi, karena kedekatannya dengan Shisui. Mau tak mau warga Konoha pun ikut menyalahkan Naruto, padahal masa itu bocah pirang baru siuman dari tidur panjangnya dirumah sakit. Tentu bocah itu tidak menerima, hingga ia meledakan chakranya dalam jangkuan luas, dan itu bukan chakra Shinobi pada umumnya. Chakra yang kelam berunsur negatif, memberi rasa teror.

Tubuh kecil yang terbalut kaos putih itu mendadak berhenti, iris saphirenya berkilat tajam. Ketika sosok seseorang tengah berdiri tak cukup jauh darinya.

"Harusnya kau tau dimana tempatmu berada, dan jangan kau mengganggu kehidupan keluargaku!!". Hardik tegas sosok itu, mata shapirenya berkilat tajam.

Naruto yang siap dengan kedua jarinya siap menjentikan jari, bagaimana pun sosok didepannya adalah Shinobi tercepat di dunia dengan julukan _Kiroi Senko._

"Tanpa kau suruh pun aku akan menjauhinya, asal kau bisa mengekang istrimu dengan tidak mengganggu kehidupanku!!", nada bocah itu tak kalah tegas, malah lebih tegas dengan seringaian mengejek dibibir tipisnya.

"Kau bocah sampah, harusnya kau tau!!. Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa, kau seorang Genin dan aku adalah Hokage, kau tau itu!!!". mata saphire Minato berkilat tajam, menatap sosok mini yang serupa dengannya.

Kalau seandainya pertarungan terjadi , Naruto pun siap meladeni. Toh dirinya juga mempunyai Jutsu Jikukan bukan dia saja, bahkan _Hiraisin_ bukanlah level _Raifuu._ Bisa dikatakan Jikukan Minato mengandalkan formula Fuin biasa bukan Aksara Fuin Murni Uzumaki.

"Kau mengatakan dirimu seorang Hokage, bukankah Hokage seorang panutan dan seharusnya memberi contoh yang baik pada bawahannya, terlebih seorang anak kecil!" ujar datar sinis Naruto malah membalikan keadaan memprovokasi Minato.

Minato mengeratkan kepalannya menahan geram, akan tingkah bocah didepannya, "Seharusnya kau menghormati Seniormu Genin, dimana adabmu!!". wajah Hokage itu mengeras tak kalah sangar.

Naruto masih tetap tenang, bahkan masih melipatkan tangannya didepan dada, "Buatku Senior atau Junior itu sama saja, bahkan aku tak mengenal tingkat itu. Bahkan kalau mau aku terima tantangan dari seorang Senior, JANGAN SAMPAI ADA BERITA KALAU ADA SEORANG GENIN MEMBUNUH SEORANG KAGE!!, tentunya itu akan sangat memalukan!!" ucapan datar tak kalah keras, memang kenyataannya Naruto sudah membunuh seorang Kage tapi dari desa lain, bahkan dirinya masih murid akademi saat itu.

"Lancang sekali ucapanmu itu bocah!!, sepertinya mulutmu itu perlu ditatar dengan siapa kau berbicara", Minato yang sudah naik pitam, mengeluarkan Kunai cabang tiganya siap merobek tubuh kecil bocah pirang.

seringaian makin bertambah, bukannya takut malah semakin menarik baginya, "Aku tau kau siapa, bagiku kau hanya HOKAGE SAMPAH!!" suara nada remeh terlontar dari Naruto, menambah emosi Minato yang sudah nyaris melemparkan Kunai cabang tiganya.

 _'Akhirnya waktu menari pun tiba, Heh'._ Batin bocah pirang.

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **v**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

Thanks to :

 ** _Uzumakilchie :_** Jawabannya sudah terjawab di chapter ini...terima kasih, Ffn bro-gan juga bagus kok..tetap berkarya..

 ** _Ace Ryuu Slayer :_** Oke siap brooo...

 ** _leader bokep :_** untuk jadwal up tidak tentu tergantung mood, kalau pun ada sudah gw publish

 ** _ahmad.s.syafii.9 :_** Oke terima kasih akan kehadirannya, jangan bosan dengan ffn gw..

 ** _adam.muhammad.980 :_** Oke-oke terima kasih bro-gan ...hahahahaha..

 ** _Loray 29 Alus :_** terlalu over power rasanya agak gimana gitu...tentunya kekuatan Naruto akan seiring bertambah dengan panjangnya waktu, dan oke terima kasih..

 ** _Kurama zula :_** Oke terima kasih sangat bro-gan, jangan bosan mampir dimari...

 ** _Linux9 :_** insya allah nggak, moga aja inspirasinya mengalir terus ...terima kasih atas sarannnya...

 ** _Uzu ziite :_** Hahhahaha terima kasih...ini sudah update ...

 ** _SaputralucOOO :_** Oke terima kasih...sudah terjawab dichapter ini

 ** _Alpin DireoZz :_** Okee.. terima kasih banyak bro-gan...jangan bosan mampir di mari..hahaha

 ** _Abu Amar Al ma'rufs :_** kayak bus AKAP ajaa hahaha...sekali-kali bikin hati para reader senang...

 ** _muhamad.Khoirudin66 :_** waduhhh...sama kayak bus AKAP , tergantung mood bro-gan...sekali-kali gak papalah nyenengin para reader

 ** _Naruto Lucfiter :_** Ini sudah up bro-gan...oke thanks. .

 ** _Kuragane Hizashi :_** Oke terima kasih..sarannya

untuk percakapaan memang aku bikin yang tidak penting paling 3 percakapan saja, kalau yang masih berkaitan dengan alur maupun karakter mungkin bisa lebih itu guna mendukung alur temanya , itu saja.

Oke saran diterima nanti aku pertimbangkan, aku juga masih butuh referensi untuk setiap main chara serta tingkatan Ninjutsu di Naruto arc maupun manga

itu sudah terpikirkan dari dulu, malahan aku berniat tuk gabungin dengan Teknik Susano'o nya.

 ** _Irfai1891 :_** entahlah aku juga bingung, mungkin akan mengikuti alur sajalah...lagian Naruto disini juga selalu punya rasa sakit tentang kehidupannya yang kelam, aku rasa kalau memasangkan pairing mendadak ..akan kerasa gimana gitu... membangun cinta bukan hanya 1 atau 5 hari saja, dan Naruto punya sisi kelam, jadi akan sangat susah membangun chemistrinya..

 ** _Annur Azure Fang :_** okee terima kasih bro-gan, hahahaha , anda selalu nongol tiap gw updatee...

 ** _Ryuu703 :_** oke di chapter ini sudah terjawab...terima kasih..

 ** _Darwista Wira :_** Oke terima kasih bro-gan atas pengertiannya...hahahaa santai ajaa...

 ** _Arch Strike :_** oke terima kasih

 ** _Kokonoe201 :_** Entahlah bro... mungkin mengikuti alur saja...hahhahah terima kasih

 **Terima kasih juga yang udah Fav Fol : tanpa kalian aku bukanlah apa-apa, jati diri kalian adanya aku berkarya.. :v**

 ** _oke terima kasih para reader-san semuanya, mungkin chapter 13 ini membosankan. hanya para reader-san lah yang bisa menilainya...sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya._**


	14. Chapter 14

Saat ini bocah pirang itu masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya, masih berdiam diri dikepala patung Shodaime Hokage. Ia masih mengingat kejadian beberapa saat jam yang lalu, iris merah Sharingan tiga tomoenya menatap langit yang kelam seperti jiwanya saat ini.

"Brengsek!!". umpatan terlontar sebagai rasa geram.

Ia masih menahan kesal akan seseorang yang mengganggu perseteruannya, andai saja kalau orang tua mesum brengsek itu tidak muncul dan mengganggunya, mungkin saja bocah pirang itu kini mengamuk melampiaskan semua segala rasa sakit yang sejak lama terpendam.

 ** _Flashback_**

Benar saja dugaan Naruto, kunai ciri khas bercabang tiga melesat kesamping sisi kiri bocah pirang disertai kilatan kuning. Merasakan dalam bahaya mendekat, sebuah jentikan jari langsung melebur dengan udara sekitar, sebuah awal menghilangnya kilatan hijau bertanda Naruto menghindar.

 _Sringg..sring.._

 _Tapp.._

Sedetik Minato tersentak kaget bahwa targetnya telah berpindah, namun reaksinya tertutupi akan raut muka yang sudah beringas ingin segera mencincang tubuh kecil bocah pirang, melirik sekilas iris saphirenya yang berkilat tajam kebelakang. Benar Naruto tepat dibelakangnya, jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah darinya.

"Kau benar-benar ingin kutatar Genin sialan!, bagaimana caramu menghormati seseorang yang lebih tua darimu!!". Genggaman kunai cabang tiganya mengerat, tatapan nyalang ingin segera menghabisi Naruto. Ia sudah tidak mempedulikan lagi statusnya sebagai seorang Hokage, emosinya benar-benar sudah mengambil alih.

Tatapan iris saphire bocah pirang terlihat kosong, seperti tidak mempunyai jiwa. Entahlah rasa apa yang terpancar dimatanya, semuanya telah menjadi satu antara amarah, kebencian dan rasa sakit. Sumbernya sosok seseorang didepannya yang selama ini menorehkan luka semenjak ia dilahirkan.

 **v**

 **v**

 **DISCLAIMER @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, abal, Ooc, Oc, Alur berantakan, garing, semi Arc**

 **v**

 **v**

 **Chapter 14**

"Kau bangsat, ingin mengguruiku!. Maka aku akan mengajarmu apa itu rasa sakit!!'. suara nada teramat dingin menusuk terlontar dari bocah pirang, sebilah katana putih keperakan sudah ditangan entah sejak kapan. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah ingin mencacah tubuh pirang dewasa. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, Naruto bergerak menebaskan katana peraknya kearah leher Minato..

 _syatt.._

 _Trang..._

Sebilah kunai cabang tiga menangkis sabetan Katana keperakan, "Untuk seorang bocah Genin!, kau sungguh kurang ajar terhadap atasanmu!!, untuk hukumanmu kau pantas mati, BOCAH SAMPAH!!". Disaat menangkis, Minato mendorong kaki panjangnya guna menendang bocah yang kurang ajar...

 _Wushh..duagghh..tappp.._

Gerakan refleks lutut kecil keatas memblokir tendangan keras Minato, " Aku juga menginginkan kepalamu, sebagai ganti rasa sakit ini, BANGSATT..!!!". Iris saphire bocah pirang menebar rasa haus darah yang tinggi, nafsu membunuhnya sudah mengambil alih kendali pikirannya. Minato mundur selangkah dan melesatkan kunainya keatas, kilatan kuning muncul diatas Naruto dengan sebuah bola spiral biru yang akan menghantamkan bahunya.

 ** _Rasengan_**

 _Sring...Dhuaaarrrrrrr..._

Permukaan tanah itu hancur, asap debu mengepul. Minato sangat terkejut, jutsunya hanya mengenai udara kosong dan nampak menghasilkan kawah kecil saja. ''Mustahil dia bisa menghindar dari Hiraishin dan Rasenganku, dan aku membutuhkan waktu setengah detik untuk membinasakannya''. gumam lirih Minato tengah mencoba berspekulasi.

Hirashin memerlukan waktu setengah detik untuk mencapai target lawan, tentu si musuh tidak akan bisa berkutik sama sekali, sekalipun dia menggunakan Shunshin no jutsu. Seandainya saja kalau Minato tau, bahwa masih ada yang lebih cepat darinya dan itu hanya memerlukan waktu tak kurang dari sepersekian detik. Namun apa, targetnya lenyap tidak bisa di anulir dengan nalar.

 _Sringggg... Zippp...zippp_

 ** _Chidori Raigatana_**

Kilatan hijau muncul didepan Minato disertai katana keperakan berselimutkan Chidori, menghujam mengarah tepat kedadanya yang terbalut rompi Jounin. "Matilah kau, brengsekk!!". makian bocah pirang akan rasa bencinya, namun...

 _poofft..Grepphh.._

telapak tangan besar mencengkram pergelangan tangan kecilnya menghentikan laju katana, yang hanya mengenai rompi Jounin Minato. Sesosok tinggi besar bersurai putih panjang yang dikuncir, muncul menghentikan aksi Naruto dan itu membuat bocah tersebut tidak senang.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Hokagemu bocah!". Hardik sosok dengan mata garangnya.

Minato masih dengan keterkejutannya, dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, " S-Sensei Jiraiya!". menatap sosok itu, yang telah menyelamatkannya dari hunusan katana dan hampir melubangi jantung, walaupun katana itu sudah menggores rompi Jouninnya. Andai saja sosok itu muncul, mungkin dirinya sudah terluka parah.

"Tentu untuk membunuhnya!!, lalu kau pikir apa, Hah..!!". iris saphire menatap Jiraiya tak kalah emosi, marah karena telah menggagalkan eksekusinya.

"Kau tau dia seorang Hokage dan kau hampir saja membunuhnya!!, andai saja kalau aku tidak tepat waktu, mungkin..". Jiraiya tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dengan sekilas melirik Minato yang tepat disampingnya, "Dan k-kau Naruto bukan!". lanjutnya dengan menerka bocah didepannya, ia sedikit lupa-lupa ingat.

"Kau orang luar!!, tau apa masalah ini!!". bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah membalik pertanyaan dengan menyentak pergelangan tangan yang dicengkram Jiraiya.

"Apa maksudmu?, tentu aku ini Shinobi Konoha dan kau tau itu?!!". ucap Jiraiya dengan pemikirannya masih lemot, dia tidak tau dengan maksud 'Orang Luar'. seandainya kalau Jiraiya tau ini adalah masalah intern antar orang tua dan anak.

"Cih, sudah kuduga!!". kesal Naruto yang masih emosi.

"Kau itu seorang bocah, terlebih seorang Genin dan tidak pantasnya kau menyerang seorang Hok_..". Jiraiya tidak meneruskan ucapannya untuk menasehati Naruto, sekejap bocah pirang itu telah menghilang dengan sekelebat kilatan hijau, dan membuat mata mereka membola saking terkejutnya.

 ** _End Flashback_**

 _sretttt..._

"Cih, brengsek!". Naruto menggoreskan kunainya dipermukaan batu kepala patung sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya. Dari awal memang ia sudah merasakan chakra sang Gama-Sennin, walau jaraknya masih di luar Konoha. Tapi yang tidak disangkanya, kenapa bisa secepat itu.

"Hah...!!", helaan nafas sesaat meredakan gemuruh emosinya yang bergejolak. Naruto mendirikan tubuhnya , iris merah tiga tomoe itu telah terganti dengan iris biru kelam menatap malamnya desa Konoha dari atas kepala patung, "Entah mengapa orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Hokage busuk itu selalu saja membuatku kesal!". ucapnya pada udara kosong. Naruto tidak menampik tentang orang-orang disekitar Hokage blonde, dimulai dari tindakan wanita bersurai merah, si Jinchuuriki yang sangat songong, lalu si Petapa mesum ikut melibatkan diri juga.

Ia masih mencerna sikap Jiraiya munculnya tiba-tiba , menggagalkan aksinya dan menceramahi memberikan nasehat, seolah di tau segalanya. Sikapnya juga menunjukan bahwa seorang guru akan membela muridnya, walau dia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi. Toh bocah pirang itu hanya membela diri, terlebih siapa dulu yang menyerangnya.

Udara dingin malam makin menyeruak, menembus tubuh kecil yang terbalut kaos putih bocah pirang. Seakan sudah jenuh dengan segala rasa kesalnya, sekelebat kilatan hijau menghilang berbaur dengan udara kosong.

Disalah salah satu sudut balkon apartemen sederhana , sesosok bocah pirang terus mengamati apa yang ada didalam, melalui kaca jendela di apartemennya. Seorang wanita bersurai merah tengah tertidur dengan pulas, meringkuk memeluk guling. Disudut kelopak mata wajah putihnya terdapat bekas jejak bulir air mata, menandakan ia habis menangis. Dan bocah pirang itu tau apa penyebab wanita bersurai merah bersedih, tentu karena dirinya.

Iris saphire sedikit meredup dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, menembus kaca transparan yang terus memperhatikan sosok wanita yang tengah tertidur. "Maafkan aku Kaa-chan, ini demi kebaikanmu. Masih banyak yang akan ingin aku perbuat, dan aku juga tidak ingin melibatkanmu". setetes bulir air mata meluncur dari sudut matanya.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Tiga sosok pria dewasa berbeda generasi tengah mendebatkan sesuatu diruang Hokage.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara kau dan Naruto, Minato?" sesosok berbadan tinggi besar bersurai keperakan panjang dikuncir meminta penjelasan pada muridnya.

Minato yang ditatap Jiraiya sedikit gusar, menyinggung permasalahannya, "Tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa, hanya mengajarkan adab kesopanan, kelakuan seorang Genin yang lancang terhadap Kagenya!". sangkal Hokage blonde itu.

"Itu memang benar, kelakuan bocah itu memang sangat sudah keterlaluan. Tapi yang mendasari awal, siapa yang memulai duluan. Itu saja pertanyaanku". ucap Jiraiya yang tengah menopang dagunya dengan mendudukan diri di jendela kantor Hokage. Bagaimana pun Jiraiya tau akan tingkah Naruto, walau beberapa hari ia mengenalnya dan itu 2 tahun yang lalu. Ia ingat betul ketika bocah itu membunuh musuhnya dengan beringas, tanpa ada rasa ada sesal setelahnya dan itu didasari karena sebuah desa di invasi oleh Hanzo si salamander.

"Bagaimana pun seorang Genin tidak pantas mengancam seorang Hokage, dan dia pantas mendapat hukuman!!". Minato jengah sedari tadi dirinya ditanyai, yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan sang Sensei.

Sesosok kakek tua yang tengah duduk di sofa, mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar si Hokage blonde melontarkan kata menghukum, dan membuatnya menyindir sinis. " Hukuman itu hanya untuk orang yang bersalah!.Terkadang yang terlihat didepan mata selalu sangat menyakinkan, namun dibalik kenyataan itu ada maksud yang tersembunyi. Ada asap tentu ada api yang menyala!". ucapnya disertai asap mengepul, membuat perasaan Minato mencelos. Hiruzen mencontohkan ritual yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang.

sang Gama-Sennin juga dibuat bingung oleh nada sindiran Sandaime, kakek tua yang juga Senseinya itu membuat dirinya seperti orang bodoh. " Apa maksud mu pak tua?, tentu karena aku yang melihatnya sendiri dan Naruto hampir saja menggoreskan pedangnya!".

"Hah, sedari dulu kebodohanmu tidak akan pernah ada habisnya Jiraiya. Mungkin benar apa yang diceritakan olehmu tadi, Naruto-kun mengatakan padamu bukan bahwa kau hanyalah orang luar. Dan ternyata itu memang benar!. Dan asal kau tau Minato, sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu disamping cucuku, melindunginya adalah sudah tugasku!!". ucap sarkas Sandaime dan beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, permasalahan keluarga Minato tidak akan ada habisnya dan Sandaime sudah muak tentang hal itu.

Sepeningglan Hiruzen, Jiraya hanya mematung masih mencerna maksud ucapan Senseinya, sedang Minato tengah gusar. Hokage pirang itu tau maksud dari kakek tua, tentu dengan otak jeniusnya dia paham dan dirinya juga akar permasalahan ini.

Nada suara memecah keheningan, "Kenapa Sensei tidak mengabariku kalau sudah kembali?". Minato sengaja mengalihkan pembicaraan, supaya Jiraiya tidak curiga kepadanya akan perkataan Sandaime barusan.

"Ahahahaha..itu, hanya untuk memberi kejutan saja". Dan bodoh Jiraiya terpancing oleh ucapan Minato, menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kejutan..?". alis kuning mengernyit pertanda bingung, "Apa ini tentang anak yang diramalkan oleh tetua Gama Agung".

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Aku pun ingin memantau perkembangan Menma, kudengar dia sudah menjadi Genin?". ucap Jiraiya dengan akan penasarannya.

"Ya sudah seminggu yang lalu, untuk perkembangannya dia sudah bisa memanipulasi kedua elemennya membentuk elemen baru. Lalu apa ada pencerahan baru tentang anak yang diramalkan, Sensei?". Minato memutar kursi Kagenya, menatap minat Jiraiya.

Sekejap Jiraiya menganga, tak percaya akan kabar perkembangan Menma. "A-apa membentuk elemen baru??". seakan tersadar, sang Gama-Sennin melanjutkan omongannya. " Ramalan tetua Gama-Agung masih seperti dulu Bahwa akan ada seorang anak yang akan merubah dunia Shinobi ini dengan menggabungkan dua kepribadian, menjadi kesatuan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Kekuatan yang terlihat berbeda, namun bisa menbawa kehancuran dunia atau perdamaian dunia , dan itu aku sangat yakin Menma lah anak dalam ramalan itu!". ujar Jiraiya secara mantap tanpa keraguan.

"Ya aku juga yakin, kalau Menma-kun lah anak itu. Dua kepribadian itu pasti semangat Menma yang sangat berlatih keras untuk menjadi kuat, dan ditambah kekuatan dari Kyuubi yang mempunyai cakra kebencian. Maka dari itu, aku minta bantuan Sensei untuk mengajarkan Menma agar bisa mengendalikan kekuataan Bijuunya". ucap Minato tersenyum simpul, mengingat anak bersurai merahnya.

"Kau kira kepulanganku hanya untuk memantau Menma saja, bukankah 4 bulan lagi Menma akan berulang tahun yang kedua belas. Sebagai kado aku juga akan melatih Menma, seperti yang sudah-sudah!". Jiraiya hanya tersenyum lebar.

Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa rencana mereka telah mengebiri anak Minato yang lainnya.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Sudah berminggu-minggu Naruto menjadi Genin, sudah banyak misi yang dilakukan oleh Tim 7. Dan misi itu hanya kisaran Rank-E atau Rank-D saja. Kalau ada misi, bocah pirang itu jarang menampakan dirinya dikantor Hokage atau sama sekali tidak pernah memasukinya, dirinya hanya menunggu di kedai Ichiraku Ramen. Lebih baik perut kenyang dari pada amarahnya bergejolak setiap melihat wajah muak Yondaime-Hokage, misi-misinya yang didapat juga misi ringan.

Mencabuti rumput halaman penduduk, mengasuh ternak warga, menangkap kucing peliharaan Daimyo, membersihkan kandang ternak, dan mengecat pagar halaman taman. Seperti yang tengah dilakukannya sekarang.

"Naruto no baka!, kenapa kau malah enak-enak berteduh!", Hardikan dari bibir mungil gadis merah muda, ketika melihat Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya disalah satu pohon taman. Naruto hanya menudingkan jarinya arah dimana dua Bunshinnya tengah bekerja, mengecat pagar taman.

Tentu gadis pingki jengah akan kelakuan rekannya, "Hah, hanya Bunshin saja!, kenapa aku harus masuk ke Tim 7 ini!". ucapnya kesal dengan menghentakan kaki mungilnya.

Bocah pirang yang terbalut kaos hitam berlambang pusaran air itu menaikan alis kuningnya, "Bukankah kau yang menghendaki, ingin masuk Tim yang ada Sasukenya". ucapnya datar, iris saphire itu tak jauh dari gulungan. Yang saat ini Naruto tengah membaca sebuah scroll gulungan.

Gadis merah muda tidak bisa memungkiri, rona merah langsung menjalar di kedua pipinya, "T-tapikan t-tidak s-seperti i-itu juga kan". ujarnya dengan malu-malu.

Naruto hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati, _'Dasar Fansgirls_ , _apa yang bisa diharapkan darimu, menjadi seorang Shinobi bukanlah main-main'._

"Sudahlah Dobe, tidak akan rampung kalau kau duduk saja!. Dan kau Haruno, kau pikir aku tertarik padamu. Cih!". ujar datar Uchiha bungsu yang terus menggoreskan kuasnya pada pagar.

"Hn".

"S-Sasuke-kun". gumaman lirih Sakura dengan tatapan sedih, mendapat penolakan dari pantat ayam.

Sasuke melirikan oniksnya, ingin sekali mendamprat sahabat pirangnya. Apa pula mengcopy paste trade mark nya.

Waktu terus berlalu, Naruto masih saja bersandar disebuah batang pohon. Ia tidak mempedulikan kedua rekannya, terpenting dirinya sudah membuat dua bunshin guna melaksanakan kewajibannya, mengecat seluruh pagar taman. Dirinya juga bosan, misi-misi seperti ini bukan untuk seorang Shinobi, lebih pantasnya seperti pekerja sosial.

 _tapp..tappp.._

suara langkah berlarian kecil terdengar di indera pendengaran, dan sesekali nada teriakan lantang memanggil seseorang. "Onii-chan..!!". teriakan kecil lantang membuat Tim7 mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Onii-chan!". seorang gadis kecil bersurai merah di kuncir dua dibagian belakang, berbalut kimono warna biru terang. Berlarian ke arah Naruto, disepanjang jalan taman. Di belakangnya ada seorang Anbu bertopeng Neko, sepertinya Anbu tersebut ditugaskan Hokage guna menjaga anaknya.

 _Grepp..._

Gadis mungil tersebut langsung menubruk Naruto, melingkarkan erat tangan mungilnya dan membuat Naruto tersenyum kecil. Tapi tidak dengan kedua rekannya, iris mereka terkejut terlebih Sasuke, pasalnya Naruto tidak pernah dekat dengan yang namanya anak kecil.

Mereka tau kalau gadis mungil itu anaknya Yondaime-Hokage atau adiknya Menma, teman seangkatan mereka.

"Ne..kenapa kau kemari?". telapak Naruto mengusap kecil surai merah bocah 5 tahun tersebut. Mata birunya memandang lembut Imoutonya.

"hiks..Onii-chan, kenapa tidak pulang?". Mito menggumam dengan tangis kecil dalam pelukan Naruto, sekejap bocah pirang pun membulat irisnya. Sungguh terkejut, maksud dari pulang adalah kembali ke Kaa-channya.

 _'Jadi begitu ya, Ibumu sudah bercerita. Kalau aku adalah kakakmu, itu sudah ku duga'._ batin bocah pirang menerka, masih mendekap tubuh mungil.

Adegan dadakan mereka tentunya membuat kedua rekan Timnya bertanya-tanya, ada hubungan apa mereka. Terutama Sasuke, ' _Banyak yang kau sembunyikan dariku, Dobe. Tidak seperti biasanya sikapmu cenderung dingin dan anti empati. Melihat dari sikapmu ke anak itu, sepertinya kau memiliki hubungan khusus'._ Pikiran si Uchiha itu menerka, bagaimana pun ia tau segala tingkah laku Naruto.

Emerald jernih itu mengerjap-ngerjap, bagaimana tidak. Beberapa minggu satu Tim dengan Naruto, tentu Sakura tau sikap Naruto yang bersikap dingin dan datar. Kini didepannya ia baru mengetahui sisi lain dari yang namanya Naruto, "Ne..Sasuke-kun, Apa aku tidak salah lihat. si baka itu bisa melembut juga?". Sakura mengalihkan perhatiannya, malah mendapatkan jawaban angkatan bahu oleh Uchiha.

Lekas Naruto berdiri dari posisi bersandarnya, dengan Mito masih digendongan depan, masih mendekap bocah itu, "Hn, pulang ya?. Memangnya Mito-chan, Nii-chan harus?". telapak bocah pirang mengacak surai merah Imoutonya.

"Uhm.., Onii-chan". Mito menganggukan kepalanya, iris saphirenya memancar rasa senangnya.

"Hahhh..". hanya helaan nafas, tersungging mengandung rasa berat. ' _Seandainya saja kalau kau tau Imouto, aku tetap akan seperti ini sampai kapan pun'._ Tapi Naruto tak akan membuat Mito kecewa, ia harus mengambil sikap pengertian untuk Mito.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?". tawar Naruto, agar Mito melupakan pertanyaan konyolnya, menurut Naruto.

Mata saphire bocah polos itu berbinar, "Benarkah, apa Onii-chan mau membelikan Mito yakisoba,..uhm..takoyaki dan juga ice cream?". ujarnya dengan ceria.

sepertinya pancingan Naruto berhasil, "Hn, tentu saja. Ayo..!". Naruto menurunkan Mito dari gendongannya.

Sebelum Naruto mulai melangkah, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Maaf Uzumaki-san, tapi Mito-sama masih dalam penjagaanku. Jadi anda tidak boleh sembarangan membawanya pergi!". Naruto melirikan saphirenya sekilas, ternyata pelakunya adalah seorang Anbu bertopeng Neko.

"Aku tau apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan, jadi bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu". ujarnya dingin, ia paling tidak suka bila seseorang menyentuh bahunya, terlebih dengan ucapannya seperti sebuah ancaman.

 _poft.._

"Biarkan saja Neko, Mito-sama akan aman bersamanya". kemunculan seseorang dengan cara Shunshin menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"S-senpai!, t-tapi..aku harus menjalankan tugasku atas perintah Yondaime-sama". ujar Anbu Neko, yang ternyata sosok tersebut adalah Kakashi Hatake Sensei Tim7 dan juga mantan Ketua divisi Anbu.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Mito-sama akan aman dengannya. Naruto tidak akan membiarkan seseorang menyentuh kulit Mito-sama seinchi pun. Bukankah begitu Naruto..". eye smile Kakashi menyipit, meyakinkan Anbu Neko.

"Hn". gumam Naruto, dan mulai melangkah pergi dengan masih menggandeng Mito.

Anbu Neko hanya diam, menuruti perkataan mantan Senpai Anbunya. Kakashi menatap kepergian Naruto dengan seulas senyum dibalik masker, _'Aku yakin didalam hatimu yang terdalam masih ada rasa kasih sayang, Naruto. Walaupun terkadang dirimu menyangkalnya. Seperti perkataan Sandaime-sama memang benar, hanya sebuah ikatan yang bisa menyentuh perasaannya'._ Batin Kakashi, sedari tadi ia memang mengawasi Timnya dari kejauhan. Mengontrol kerja dari Tim7 yang sedang melaksanakan misi.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Sehabis dari kios yang menjual Takoyaki, Mito segera menyeret kakaknya, "Ayo Nii-chan, kita sana...Yakisoba disana yang paling enak!". ujarnya dengan wajah cerah. Jari mungilnya terus menunjuk sebuah kedai disudut jalan.

Naruto hanya menurut saja, "Hn, kamu masih belum kenyang..ne". ujar Naruto, Mito hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Bayangkan saja, seorang bocah lima tahun menghabiskan 20 porsi Takoyaki sendirian dan itu hanya dalam waktu 15 menit. Naruto sendiri tak habis pikir, sepertinya masa pertumbuhan gadis mungil itu meningkat drastis.

Disalah satu kedai pinggir jalan Konoha, seorang bocah pirang dan gadis mungil bersurai merah tengah memilih sebuah roti yang yang dikombinasi isinya mie. Seonggok yakisoba terbungkus plastik.

"Onii-chan yang itu!". telunjuk mungil menunjuk yang paling besar diantara roti yakisoba, iris saphirenya berbinar.

Berbagai macam yakisoba terpajang di etalase kedai, membuat dahi Naruto mengernyit. _'Apa enaknya?, yang hanya mie goreng bersaus dilapisi roti. bagaimana pun masih enakan ramen, ttebayo'._ nalarnya membandingkan dengan makanan dewa kesukaannya, tetapi tidak dengan Imoutonya. Bocah kecil merah itu begitu antusias.

"Tidak mau yang lainnya lagi?". Tawar Naruto

Tapi bocah itu masih tetap kekeh dengan pendiriannya, "Yang itu saja Onii-chan, Mito mau yang itu titik!". jari mungilnya masih menunjuk-nunjuk, surai merahnya bergoyang-goyang akibat gelengan kepala, menandakan ia tidak mau. "Onii-chan yang itu saja...ya..ya..ya". iris saphirenya berkedip-kedip, memasang Pupy eyes no jutsu.

Membuat bocah pirang tak berdaya. "Hahhh..Apa boleh buat, ttebayo". helaan nafas disertai ekspresi meringis. Yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah harganya yang tercantum 1000 ryo, sungguh mahal sekali hanya untuk sebuah yakisoba ukuran besar. Coba untuk membeli ramen mungkin mendapat 12 porsi mangkok, lagi pula Naruto juga tidak tega melihat Imotounya, dan dirinya juga sudah yang menjanjikan.

"Yatta..!!, arigatou Onii-chan..". teriak Mito kegirangan dengan melompat-lompat kecil.

"Ossan, sepertinya.. jadi yang itu saja". ucap Naruto, wajahnya sedikit merengut.

Sang pemilik kedai pun tersenyum dan mengambil apa yang dipesan pembelinya, membungkusnya dengan kantong plastik lalu menyerahkan ke Mito. "Arigatou..ne, kapan-kapan mampir lagi". ucap pemilik kedai yang masih menampilkan wajah senyum ramah.

"Yatta..Yakisoba yang sangat besar!!!". gadis mungil itu menggoyangkan kantong plastiknya. Naruto yang meringis semakin tambah meringis, ketika Mito mengingatkan kakaknya. "Hm, ne.. sekarang ice cream..Onii-chan!". iris biru Naruto menyipit, memegangi kantong dimana dompetnya berada dengan peluh membanjiri kening. Niat awal ingin mengajak Mito agar melupakan pertanyaan konyol, malah sekarang dirinya yang merasa konyol. Termakan akal bulusnya sendiri.

 ** _Skip time 3 hour letter..._**

Naruto masih berjalan menyusuri jalanan Konoha dengan Mito digendongannya, mungkin akibat kekenyangan. Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah kecil menghabiskan semua makanan dalam sekejap, Takoyaki 20 porsi, 2 Yakisoba ukuran besar, dan 12 cup es krim. Dan itu dimakan seorang diri, tanpa membagi dengan kakak pirangnya.

Tapi bocah pirang itu tersenyum simpul, mendapatkan sebuah makna. _'Jadi seperti inikah rasanya, ketika aku dulu semasa kecil sangat merepotkan Shishui-Nii..ahh..tidak mungkin lebih dari itu'._ dengan sedikit menyesal Naruto mengakui itu.

"Onii-chan mau kemana lagi?". kepala merah menyembul dari balik punggungnya.

"Hn, kedai Ichiraku, apa Mito-chan mau ramen juga?". ujarnya menawari sang Imouto.

"Uhm.. tentu saja mau Nii-chan, bahkan Okaa-chan sering memasaknya dirumah". tutur Mito.

"Oh.. begitu". pangkas Naruto dengan singkat.

"Uhm".

Sore hari dijalanan Konoha masih saja rame, banyak warga sipil lalu lalang beraktivitas dan juga para shinobi yang baru atau pulang menjalankan misi.

Di pertigaan jalan tanpa sengaja Naruto berpapasan dengan Tim 6 yang terdiri dari Menma Namikaze, Sai , dan Naoki Sarutobi. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang menjalankan misi. Seketika mata Menma melotot, apa yang tengah dilihatnya sang adik tengah di gendong Naruto. Tentu saja emosinya mendidih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, sampah!!". Bentak bocah bersurai merah, iris violetnya menatap nyalang, sedangkan kedua rekannya terlonjak kaget akan reaksi Menma.

"M-Menma N-Nii-chan". Mito sedikit ketakukan, hingga tubuh mungilnya mengerat pada Naruto.

Alis kuning Naruto menaik, apa pula bocah songong didepannya ini. Tatapan inosen, pertanda bocah pirang tak menanggapi bocah songong, "Minggir, aku tak butuh sampah menghalangi jalanku". ucapan datar dan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu brengsek!!, harusnya kau yang melepaskan Mito-chan!". Tangan Menma mengepal erat. Amarahnya sudah tak terkendali, siap menghantamkan tinjunya.

"Sudahlah Menma!!, kau hanya membuat adikmu ketakutan saja!!", tegas gadis bersurai cokelat panjang, rekannya di Tim 6.

"Hn, sepertinya ada yang lebih waras diantara kalian". Sapaan datar sekaligus menyindir ditujukan untuk Tim 6.

"Kenapa kau menghalangiku, Naoki!". seruan Menma tak terima ketika lengannya dicekal oleh Kunoichi anggota Timnya.

"Harusnya kau sadar, kau membentak seseorang dengan keras begitu. terlebih ada adik kecilmu, dan harusnya kau memberi contoh yang baik untuk adik perempuanmu itu, Baka!". tegas Naoki dengan mata mendelik, tepat dimuka Menma. Naoki memalingkan wajahnya kearah Naruto, "Benar begitukan Naruto-kun". ucap manisnya kemudian, dengan rona merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Naruto lupa akan kunoichi didepannya, bahwa gadis tersebut adalah salah satu fansgirls dadakannya. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya kembali tanpa mempedulikan Tim 6, saat ini perutnya sedang lapar.

"Cih, awas saja kau brengsek!, lain kali aku akan menghajarmu!!". Menma menggeram, tak terima di acuhkan.

Baru tiga langkah Naruto terhenti, "Ucapkan untuk dirimu sendiri, sungguh menyedihkan!". setelahnya melangkah pergi, kembali berlalu dengan Mito masih dalam gendongan.

setelah kepergian Naruto, Sai yang sedari tadi diam dan tersenyum palsu saja, mulai angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau tidak langsung menghajarnya saja, Menma-kun". ujar Sai dengan maksud lain, senyum palsu tak pernah pudar dari wajah pucatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau mayat hidup, dari tadi kau hanya diam saja". umpat Menma dengan kesal. " Dan kau, jangan mentang-mentang menyukai si brengsek itu, kini kau membelanya, nenek sihir!". ucapnya kemudian tanpa menyadari kalimat bagian akhir, dan itu adalah tabu bagi wanita.

"Apa yang kau ucapkan tadi, M.E.N.M.A-kun". sebuah suara dimaniskan dengan kalimat terakhir penekanan kata. Aura hitam menguar dibelakang mereka.

"Sai, apa aku salah mengatakan sesuatu".

"Entahlah".

kedua remaja itu melirik kebelakang dengan menelan ludah, tampak Kunoichi klan Sarutobi sudah melepas segel tangan dan wajah sulit digambarkan...

 _glekk..._

"Aku benar-benar akan membakar kalian!!".

 ** _Katon Karyuu Endan_**

 _wrushhh...Blarrrrrrrrrr..._

Selanjutnya, Entalah apa yang tengah terjadi dengan kedua remaja tanggung itu.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Malam hari begitu sunyi, terlebih disebuah hutan seperti ini. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara binatang khas malam.

Dua orang sosok berjubah hitam lengkap dengan tudung kepalanya, makin menyamarkan wajah mereka. Walau sudah diterpa oleh cahaya bulan.

"Anda yakin mereka akan datang, tuan?". tanya sosok yang lebih pendek dari salah satunya.

"Khukhukhu...mereka pasti akan datang, terlebih mereka hanyalah serangga kecil yang bermimpi disiang bolong, menyatukan semua desa di kawasan negara api dalam satu pemerintahan itu adalah omong kosong, terlebih Konoha salah satu desa besar pasti akan bertindak, mau tidak mau mereka pasti butuh bantuan. Kita hanya perlu memerankan peran kita, mereka hanyalah sebuah bidak kecil yang terjepit diantara dua raja...khukhukhu".

"Jadi begitukah tuan, bidak itu akan datang sendirinya ke kita". ujar sosok yang lebih pendek.

angin malam terus berhembus hingga mengibarkan jubah mereka, suara-suara tapak kaki gemerisik diantara rerumputan liar, menandakan mereka telah mendekat kearah yang ditunggunya.

terlihat dimata kedua sosok itu, telah berdiri empat orang berjubah lengkap dengan topi jeraminya, sepertinya mereka suatu kelompok. Gelapnya malam makin menyamarkan sosok misterius tersebut.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga..khukhukhu".

"Cih, kalau bukan suatu alasan, aku tidak sudi datang kemari. terlebih orang macam sepertimu!!". ujar sosok diantara kelompok bertopi jerami, di sinyalir mungkin sosok Ketua di Timnya.

"khukhukhu...itu ku anggap sebagai pujian. Bagaimana pun juga orang macam kalian membutuhkan sentuhan sedikit dari orang sepertiku juga, bukannya seperti itu...khukhukhu". tawa remeh dengan nada sinis terpancar dari sosok lawan bicaranya.

Salah satu dari mereka berempat sudah ada yang terpancing emosinya, " Brengsek!!, jangan kau kira kami membutuhkanmu, maka kau bisa meremehkan kami seenakmu!!, aku tidak terima hal ini!!". amarahnya langsung melonjak.

"Cukup Fudo!!, hentikan tingkahmu!!". perintah sang ketua, tatapannya berkilat tajam sebagai ia mengingatkan.

"Aku apresiasikan keberanianmu terhadapku, itu sungguh mengejutkan..khukhukhu". sebuah barang berupa scrol menyembul dari balik jubahnya, segera sosok tersebut melemparkannya kedepan kelompok tim topi jerami. "Aku tau orang macam kalian pasti tidak sabaran!, tentunya juga tidak tau cara berterima kasih..khukhukhu". nada sinis terdengar mengalun di indera pendengaran.

"Dan lebih baiknya kalian segera minggat dari hadapanku!! sebelum aku berubah pikiran!!". tambahnya lagi disertai aura membunuh.

"Cihh, ayo kita pergi!". decihan dari sang ketua dengan mengambil apa yang ada ditanah.

 _poft..poft.._

selepas kepergian mereka dengan cara Shunshin, membuat hutan ini hening kembali. Salah satu sosok yang sedari tadi diam membuka suaranya, " Aku sangat yakin, tuan tidak memberikan barang itu dengan segampang itu". ujarnya.

" Kalau salah, memang itu bukan prioritasku, lagi pula aku tidak akan terlalu berharap pada mereka..khukhukhu". ucapan dari sang tuannya benar-benar membuat bingung sosok itu, dirinya tidak paham cara pemikiran tuannya.

"Kau nanti akan mengerti setelah dibaliknya..khukhukhu". tawa menggema dikeheningan belantara hutan.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Sesosok Genin pirang masih berdiam diri di kursi kedai Ichiraku, setelah melahap 6 porsi ramen jumbo sebagai sarapan paginya, disebelahnya Jounin bersurai perak dan memakai masker yang juga sebagai Senseinya di Tim 7, masih memperhatikan tingkah muridnya.

"Kau masih akan tetap disini Naruto, yakin tidak akan ikut ke kantor Hokage?". ujar Kakashi, tak lepas buku bersampul orengenya tetap masih ditangan.

"Tidak usah dipertanyakan seribu kali pun, Sensei sudah tau apa jawabanku". pungkas datar Naruto dengan masih memainkan sumpitnya.

"Hahh...ya sudahlah, Sensei akan mengambil misi, mungkin saja Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menunggu..jadi Sensei pergi dulu". helaan nafas Kakashi menanggapi akan tingkah keras kepala Naruto.

"Hn, aku harap misi kali ini lebih menantang". iris saphire itu terlihat bosan, sudah berminggu-minggu ia hanya mendapatkan misi range E-D saja. Kini ia butuh peregangan otot, guna menyalurkan naluri bertarungnya.

Kakashi bangkit dari acara duduknya, "Yare..yare..kuharap juga begitu, semangat sekali Sensei mendengarnya". eye smilenya menyipit. "Ya sudah, Sensei pergi dulu".

"Hn".

 _pofft.._

Kepulan asap menandakan kepergian Jounin bersurai perak, Naruto masih tetap asyik dengan memainkan sumpit, mengaduk-ngaduk kuah ramen di mangkok.

 ** _忍の決定_**

 ** _Kantor Hokage..._**

Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada 7 orang diantaranya Yamato Tenzo dengan Tim 6 Geninnya, Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime Hokage, dan Iruka Umino.

"Misi apa yang akan Tim kami dapatkan Hokage-sama?". ujar hormat Yamato.

Yondaime menolehkan kepalanya, dimana Iruka tengah berdiri dengan memegang sebuah map kertas, daftar Misi untuk seorang Genin, "Apa masih ada misi untuk Tim Genin, Iruka". ucapnya.

"Hai' Hokage-sama, di sini tertulis misi memperbaiki pekarangan di ujung jalan selatan". ujar Iruka.

"Apa tidak ada misi yang lebih manusiawi lagi Tou-chan, kami sudah bosan dengan misi-misi membosankan dan kami juga seorang shinobi!!". protes Menma.

Semua yang ada diruangan Hokage tersentak akan suara keras Menma, Minato hanya memegang dahinya saja menanggapi keras kepala anaknya, "Sudah ku duga akan seperti ini, apa ada misi Rank-C untuk Tim 6, Iruka?". ucap Hokage blonde

"T-tapi m-mereka masih seorang Genin". ucap Iruka, lambaian tangan Minato menandakan bahwa ini biarkan saja. "Misi ini misi pengawalan Rank-C". ujarnya kemudian. dan berjalan keluar.

"Yosh, itu yang aku tunggu Tou-chan!!". teriak keras Menma hingga mendapat delikan mata dari kunoichi rekannya, sedangkan si mayat hidup masih tersenyum palsunya saja.

 _tok..tokkk.._

"Masuk!". ucap Minato ketika mendengar suara pintu ruang kantor Hokage diketok dari luar.

Dari luar muncul Tim 7 dengan Senseinya Kakashi Hatake, melangkah mendekat dan berdiri disebelah Tim 6.

"yo Yamato!". sapa Kakashi melihat juniornya.

"Kakashi-senpai". gumam Yamato

Minato mengurut kening melihat Tim 7 begitu janggal, tapi ia menampik masalah itu, "Ah, kau sudah datang Kakashi". sapanya kemudian.

"Ya begitulah Sensei, apa ada misi untuk Tim Geninku?". jawab Kakashi masih berdiri diantara dua muridnya.

"Sebentar Kakashi, aku masih mengurus misi Tim 6 Yamato dulu". pungkas Minato yang masih mencatat di sebuah berkas.

Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepala, si bungsu Uchiha hanya diam dengan wajah stoicnya saja. Menma yang melihat Tim 7 memandang remeh, sedari tadi dirinya tidak melihat keberadaan si bocah pirang diantara Tim 7.

"Naruto-kun tidak ikut kemari Kakashi?, apa dia masih nyasar di kedai ramen?". sebuah suara konyol terdengar dari arah seberang sofa, nampak disana seorang kakek tua tengah duduk.

"Ya begitulah Sandaime-sama, dia lebih senang bernostalgia di Ichiraku dan katanya ia pengap jika di tempat yang terkutuk". ucap asal Kakashi dengan kikuk, menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Hiruzen tersenyum memaklumi, ia mengerti maksud dari cucunya.

"Segitunya si pecundang itu takut kemari, apa dia takut karena ada aku disini!". seruan Menma dengan gaya arogannya. Semua mata menatap bocah bersurai merah tersebut dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam sedikit membuka suara, "Hn, karena mukamu seperti penghuni kuburan". celutuk si Uchiha dengan wajah inosen. Sakura yang berdiri di samping Sakuke langsung terkikik, tak biasanya rekan pirangnya di bela.

Menma terlonjak, amarahnya meningkat. Tak terima akan penghinaan Uchiha, "Apa maksudmu!!, kau mengajakku berkelahi!!". tegas Menma yang hampir melangkahkan kakinya ke ara Sasuke, namun sebuah tangan mencengkram kerah jaketnya.

"Sudah-sudah, kalian harus tetap tenang, ini kantor Hokage!!". pungkas Yamato, sang pelaku penarik kerah.

 _kriet..._

Seseorang memasuki kantor Hokage, ternyata adalah Iruka dengan dibelakangnya seorang kakek tua berkaca mata, memakai topi tukang dan di genggaman tangannya sebotol sake.

"Jadi mana orang-orang yang akan mengawalku?". ujar tingkah sombongnya, kakek tua berkacamata mulai meneliti beberapa orang yang tengah berdiri.

Iruka Umino menunjukan jari dimana Tim 6 berdiri, " Ada disebelah kiri anda, Tazuna-san".

"Apa maksudnya ini, hanya sekumpulan bocah ingusan saja. Apa tidak ada yang lebih kuat dari mereka!". mata tua berkacamata menatap Tim 6 dengan suaranya mengesankan protesan keras.

"Apa maksudmu pak tua, kami adalah Tim Genin terkuat di Konoha, terlebih aku!!". Menma tak kalah sewot dikatakan bocah ingusan.

Minato sebagai Hokage mengurut keningnya, "Kalau anda tidak cocok dengan shinobi Konoha, mungkin lebih baik anda mencari pengawalan diluar. Lagi pula Tim 6, Tim terbaik Genin Konoha saat ini". ujarnya dengan sedikit memuji prestasi Tim anaknya.

"Hah.., apa boleh buat". helaan nafas paksa kakek tua berkaca mata.

Menma yang merasa Timnya ditinggikan oleh ayahnya, tingkahnya makin menjadi-jadi arogan. "Hokage saja mengakui, kalau Tim 6 yang paling bagus. lalu kalian mungkin Tim yang paling rendah kinerjanya, apalagi si pecundang itu!". ujaran merendahkan dari bocah bersurai merah ditujukan untuk Tim 7. Lagi-lagi berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi, terlalu jumawa untuk seukuran anak Kage.

"Cih". geraman Sasuke yang tidak terima kala diremehkan, ingin sekali Uchiha bungsu tersebut menyobek mulut nyonyor bocah merah yang terlalu arogan. Mungkin sama apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, mungkin juga akan terlebih sadis lagi. Sasuke tau teman pirangnya itu bukan seorang tipe sabaran atau punya jiwa memberontak.

 ** _Beberapa saat kemudian..._**

Sepeninggalan Tim Yamato, keadaan ruang Hokage lebih tenang. Tidak ada lagi acara tensi darah menaik, akibat ulah anak dari Hokage pirang tersebut.

"Dan untuk misi Tim mu Kakashi, Tim 7 akan membantu Tim 10 mengawasi pencurian mayat akhir-akhir ini di kuil api. Dan juga saat ini Asuma beserta Timnya sudah berada di kuil api semenjak dua hari yang lalu". ujar Minato menatap Tim muridnya.

"Hai' Sensei, aku akan mengupayakan dengan optimal". timpal Kakashi sedikit hormat.

sebelum Tim 7 beranjak pergi, sebuah suara menginterupsi pendengaran Kakashi, "Sampaikan salamku untuk Naruto-kun, Kakashi. dan ingatkan dia jangan sampai bertindak ceroboh!". ujar Hiruzen

"Sandaime-sama tenang saja, itu sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai Senseinya". ucap Kakashi, dirinya paham akan maksud 'ceroboh' perkataan Hiruzen, bukan tanpa perhitungan jika di luar desa.Tetapi jiwa emosional Naruto yang meledak-ledak, terlebih jika bocah pirang tersebut bertarung nafsu membunuhnya sangat tinggi. Bagaimana pun Kakashi sudah pernah melihatnya sendiri, ketika Naruto secara sadisnya membantai shinobi Kumo. Tetapi Kakashi menampik hal itu dengan beralasan Naruto melindungi adiknya.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Siang hari yang sangat terik didepan pintu gerbang Konoha, sudah tampak Tim 7 yang tengah menunggu seseorang, Tim 7 tersebut tak lain hanya ada Sakura dan Sasuke saja, sedangkan rekan pirang dan Senseinya belum juga menampakan batang hidungnya. Hari ini Tim 7 akan melakukan misi pertamanya keluar desa, tentu saja untuk pertamanya bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi tidak untuk Naruto dan Kakashi, karena sebelumnya mereka sebelumnya sudah pernah keluar desa.

"Hah, selalu saja Sensei pasti telat!, dan Apa-apaan si baka itu malah ikut-ikutan Sensei!!". dengusan dari gadis merah muda, merutuk kesal akan Naruto dan Kakashi. Tas ranselnya digoyang-goyangkan, pelampiasan akan rasa gregetnya.

Sasuke hanya diam berdiri dengan tas ransel hitam melekat dipunggungnya, wajah datarnya tak terpengaruh ocehan gadis merah muda, yang termasuk fansgirls nya.

 _'Kyaa..dengan begini, aku bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun'._ inner gadis pingky itu berteriak-teriak. Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke, dengan wajah sudah dihiasi rona merah, "Sasuke-kun, bagaimana kalau setelah misi ini kita berkencan". rayuan gadis pingky itu di acuhkan oleh bocah bersurai pantat ayam, membuat gadis itu mendesah.

"Cih". si pantat ayam bergumam tak jelas.

Kemunculan seseorang mengejutkan mereka, "Yare..yare.. sepertinya kalian menunggu lama". Sapa sosok tersebut dengan eye smile menyipit.

"Sensei telat!!, pasti tersesat di jalan kehidupan!!". pungkas Sakura mengetahui akan alasan nyeleneh sang Sensei.

"Hehehehe..begitu ya?". ujar Kakashi lantas menggarukan kepalanya.

"Dan si baka itu juga ikut-ikutan!".

"Lalu yang diatas itu siapa kalau bukan Naruto". Kakashi menunjuk dimana Naruto berada. Seorang bocah pirang tengah anteng dengan ramen cup instan di tangannya, sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon.

Bocah pirang tersebut memakai Jaket hitam, celana orenge, dan terbalut jubah hitam sliper orenge di bagian resletingnya. Tak lupa sarung tangan yang selalu menghiasi kedua tangannya, sesekali rambut pirangnya berkibar tertiup angin. Membuat wajah Sakura merona merah, _'tidak..tidak, masih kerenan Sasuke-kun'._ Kepala merah mudanya menggeleng, tapi tidak dengan otaknya dan matanya masih terkesima.

Naruto yang menatap Sakura hanya menaikan alis kuningnya _, 'Ada apa dengan tatapan gadis aneh itu'._ Otaknya malas untuk berpikir.

 ** _Skip time..._**

Mereka berempat masih terus berjalan, dengan ketiga Genin didepan dan Kakashi sendiri di belakang. Terus menelusuri jalan setapak di pinggiran hutan. pohon-pohon besar berdiri disisi tepian.

"Jadi misi apa kali ini, Sensei?". ucap suara datar membuka keheningan, yang ternyata adalah Naruto. Kaki terbalut sandal shinobi hitam masih terus melangkah menelusuri jalanan.

"Makanya itu kalau mendapatkan misi, kau harus ikut kami ke kantor Hokage". timpal gadis pingki. Bukannya memberi tau, gadis merah muda tersebut malah mendengus.

Sasuke melirik sedikit akan tanggapan teman pirangnya, _'Banyak rahasia yang tidak aku mengerti tentangmu, Dobe'._ namun bocah tersebut diam saja. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin mengetahui alasannya, kenapa bocah pirang itu malas sekali ke kantor Hokage. Tapi egonya sebagai Uchiha enggan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain.

"Misi membantu Tim 10, Naruto. untuk mengawasi makam yang mayatnya dicuri". pungkas Kakashi.

Alis Naruto sedikit mengernyit, pertanda ada yang ganjal. "Buat apa mencuri mayat, kalau pun itu terjadi pasti si mayat selama masih hidup bukanlah orang biasa atau kata lain seorang tokoh penting". nalar jeniusnya bekerja, menanggapi ucapan Kakashi.

"Hn, aku sependapat denganmu, Dobe". ucap si Uchiha, selama perjalanan ia baru menyuarakan bibirnya.

Iris emerad mengerjap, "Kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu Naruto?". ucap Sakura agak bingung lalu apa hubungannya dengan Tim 10.

"Yare..yare..ternyata kau menyadarinya juga, seperti biasa kau selalu berpikir cepat. Memang benar katamu Naruto, mereka mayat yang dicuri dulunya adalah anggota tim elit 12 Shinobi Pelindung Negara api, kita membantu Asuma dan Timnya disana guna mengawasi saja". puji Kakashi sekaligus menerangkan kepada Tim Geninnya.

"Hn, Kenapa mesti Tim 10 kesana duluan untuk mengawasi, bukankah ini misi Range-C saja". ujar Sasuke.

"Itu betul Sasuke-kun". timpal Sakura mulai baru menyadari. memang dalam teori Sakura akan cepat nyambung, untuk seorang kalangan sipil yang menjadi Kunoichi itu sungguh terlalu berat, terlebih dirinya bukan keturunan dari kalangan ninja.

"untuk mengawasi saja itu tidak mungkin, sebenarnya mudah saja dalam Tim 10 ada Shikamaru. Tidak bisa di pungkiri untuk seorang Nara karena kejeniusannya, maka Asuma memanfaatkan bocah nanas itu. yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah kenapa harus Asuma, apa ada hubungannya dengan kuil api, itu saja?". terang datar Naruto, otaknya masih menyikapi.

Sasuke mulai mengerti kemana arah pemikiran teman pirangnya. "Hn, mungkin saja Asuma ada keterlibatan dulunya". timpal Sasuke dengan memprediksi.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dalam maskernya, ia memaklumi Timnya yang masih penasaran. Timnya Tim 7 bentukan Sandaime memang bukan Tim biasa, anggotanya diisi dengan Genin-Genin penuh bakat, mungkin terlanjur berbakat. Terlebih Naruto, Kakashi bahkan masih menerka bocah pirang itu punya level tersendiri.

"Ya mungkin prediksi kalian benar, maka Sensei akan menjawab, kalau Asuma adalah mantan anggota 12 Shinobi pelindung itu sendiri!". eye smilenya mengapresiasikan pemikiran Tim Geninnya.

"Hn, sepertinya ini akan menarik". sebuah seringaian terkembang dibibir tipis Naruto dengan memutar-mutar katana putih, entah sejak kapan muncul. Dan itu membuat Sakura bingung, sejak kapan teman pirangnya menyukai pedang.

Dari belakang Kakashi sedari tadi memperhatikan Naruto, ia bisa menilai gelagat bocah pirang tersebut. _'Sepertinya benar perkataan Sandaime-sama, aku harus sering memantaunya. terlebih saat ini jiwa bertarung menunjukan semangatnya'._

 ** _忍の決定_**

Petang hari mereka telah sampai didepan sebuah batu yang tersusun mirip seperti undakan batu, hingga Tim 7 menaiki satu persatu dan mencapai atas dengan disambut sebuah pintu gerbang gapura besar dengan tulisan kanji 'Kuil Api'.

"Yo Kakashi". sesosok Jounin bersurai coklat dan berjampang dengan di bibirnya terselip sebuah rokok menyambut sensei Tim 7.

"Yo Asuma". gumam Kakashi, melangkah mendekati rekan Jouninnya, di ikuti oleh Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Lebih baik kalian istirahat dulu'', ujar Asuma pada Tim 7 yang baru sampai.

"Hn". ucap Naruto datar, irish saphirenya masih menjelajah sekitarnya

Tampak didepannya sebuah bangunan kuil yang sangat besar dan di sisinya ada para penjaga kuil tersebut berkepala botak lengkap dengan jubahnya, menandakan mereka adalah seorang biksu.

Salah satu biksu berkepala botak yang mendampingi Asuma, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, "Namaku Chiriku, mohon kerjasamanya". dengan sedikit membungkuk. "Lebih baik kalian ikuti aku, aku akan menunjukan tempat istirahat kalian". pungkasnya kemudian.

''Hn, Naruto". ucapnya datar dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya, entah mau kemana.

"Hn, Aku Uchiha Sasuke". ujar si pantat ayam ikut melangkah, mengikuti kemana teman pirangnya pergi.

Gadis merah muda yang sedari tadi diam, malah menggerutu, "Hahh..mereka itu, masih saja seenaknya!". ujarnya dengan kesal. "Ah..ya namaku Haruno Sakura, mohon kerja samanya Chiriku-san". pungkasnya kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Yare..yare...sepertinya mereka butuh angin, aku Kakashi Hatake Sensei Tim 7". Kakashi berojigi ria menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal, menanggapi akan tingkah kedua muridnya yang seenaknya.

"Hahhh...Sasuke-kun hanya meninggalkan tasnya saja disini". Sakura memandang sebuah tas hitam tergelatak ditanah, dan ia baru sadar bahwa teman pirangnya tidak membawa tas, bukankah itu aneh.

 ** _忍の決定_**

Dua orang Genin itu masih terus berjalan, menapaki setiap dahan pohon dengan meloncat dari pohon satu ke pohon didepannya. Tim 7 yang belum bisa mengontrol chakranya hanya Sakura saja. Untuk Sasuke kontrol chakranya mungkin bisa menguasai tapi tidak sesempurna Naruto. Kalau untuk Naruto tidak perlu ditanya ia sudah menguasainya 100%.

"sebenarnya apa yang kau cari Dobe, apa kau merasakan sesuatu?". ujar si Uchiha yang tengah melompati dahan pohon berada tepat disamping Naruto.

"Hn, entahlah, sensorku merasakan akan ada hal yang sangat menarik, kita lihat saja nanti". pungkasnya, Naruto masih terus menambah terus lajunya..

 _tapp...tappp.._

Sekejap dua Genin itu telah sampai di tempat yang di tuju, keduanya mendarat dengan mulus di sebuah bangunan yang ada cungkupnya, sepertinya itu sebuah makam. iris saphire Naruto menelusuri sekitarnya, Sasuke masih menggorek tanah dipermukaan. Sepertinya si Uchiha telah menemukaan sesuatu.

"Dobe". ujar si Uchiha dengan menunjukan dipermukaan tanah. ada sebuah retakan tanah seperti membujur panjang, sepertinya itu adalah sebuah bekas jejak.

"Hn, sepertinya kita telat sedikit". pungkas Naruto, menganalisis bahwa barusan telah terjadi pencurian mayat anggota 12 Shinobi pelindung. Jarinya menuding sisi bangunan cungkup berlobang tembus kedalam tanah.

Manik kelam itu melirik, ketika teman pirangnya menunjuk sesuatu. Otaknya sedikit berpikir, "Hn, Jadi salah satu dari pencuri itu adalah pengguna doton". pungkas si Uchiha kemudian.

"Hn, bisa dipastikan begitu, kalau kau mau aku bisa menunjukan teknik seperti itu padamu dan bahkan mungkin lebih". ujar Naruto dengan sebuah seringaian.

"Cih, selalu saja..hanya kau bisa menggunakan kelima elemen, maka kau anggap aku ini lemah begitu". ujar datar Sasuke tak terpengaruh lontaran teman pirangnya. ia tau bocah pirang itu sedang memprovokasi dirinya, tentu ia mengenal betul sifat sahabat pirangnya.

"Hahh...Aku tidak beranggapan seperti itu, dan kabar baiknya para pencuri itu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini, mereka kabur ke arah utara dengan jarak 36 Km dari sini". Sensoriknya merasakan, Naruto menjelaskan pada si Uchiha. Bocah pirang itu masih bersidekap, angin malam memainkan ujung jubahnya berkibar.

"Hn, apa perlu kita melapor pada Sensei?". ujar Sasuke.

"Tak perlu, kita tunggu situasi dulu".

 ** _Fuuton Reppushou_**

 _wurshhh.._

Sebuah serangan badai angin menyerang kedua Genin, Serangan mendadak itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menghindar, melompat kearah samping dengan cara shunshin biasa.

 _Blarrrrrrr..._

Semua pohon hancur bertumbangan disekitar pohon, sang pelaku penyerang menampakan diri, seorang bocah bersuarai abu-abu gelap lurus panjang sebahu, terbalut jubah berselempang, menandakan ia seorang biksu.

 _Tapp..tappp_

Kedua Genin mendarat tepat ke permukaan tanah, sosok bocah gondrong itu menatap nyalang Naruto dan Sasuke. Kedua Genin tersebut masih anteng dengan berdiri santai tanpa terpengaruh tatapannya.

"Kalian kemanakan mayat-mayat itu, brengsek!!". suara bentakan bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap gondrong, ditangan kanannya telah siap sebuah senjata cakar besi, matanya terus mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Cih, kenapa kau menyerah kami, hah!". si Uchiha tidak terima ketika dituduh mencuri mayat.

"Hn, sepertinya ini salah paham saja, dia mengira kita adalah adalah pencurinya karena hanya kita saja yang ada sini". gumam Naruto, sambil melemparkan katana putihnya kepada Sasuke.

"Hn, kupikir juga begitu. Dan apa pula aku harus menghajar bocah songong itu sendirian". ujar datar Sasuke, ketika sebuah katana sudah ada di tangannya.

"Buktikan padanya kalau kau kuat, dan tunjukkan padaku kalau kau pantas sebagai rivalku ". ucap asal Naruto dengan wajah tak berdosanya, merebahkan diri disalah satu batu besar makam dengan melipatkan satu kakinya. menonton aksi si Uchiha bungsu.

"Cih, sialan kau Dobe!". umpat Sasuke, perempatan muncul dikeningnya.

"Sama-sama tuan pantat ayam, fufufu". Naruto menyeringai disertai tawa mengejek.

Bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap bertambah emosi, karena pertanyaannya diacuhkan kedua lawannya. Dengan segera ia meloncat kearah Sasuke, menghujamkan cakar besinya..

 _trang...trang...!!_

Sasuke menangkis kesamping dengan katana pinjaman Naruto, Katana putih ia tebaskan keatas menyilang guna menjangkau kepala lawannya, namun masih saja bisa ditepis oleh cakar besi..

 _trangg...trang..tringg..!!_

Suara dentingan logam terdengar disertai percikan-percikan api kecil, Sasuke melompat kesamping dengan Katana mengarah kebawah, bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap memblok katana putih yang akan menghujam kakinya...

 _tring...trangg..!!_

 _srakk..._

Dengan katana masih melaju kebawah, namun ditepis lawannya. Sasuke memutarkan tubuhnya keatas, melakukan gerakan salto melawan gravitasi bumi. Kaki kanan penuh cakra ia layangkan ke arah bahu musuhnya, melakukan gerakan tendangan kombinasi..

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

 _Duaghhhh...Duaghhh...duagghhh...Brakkkk..._

Tendangan beruntun yang Sasuke lancarkan, membuat bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap terpelanting, terhempas dengan kerasnya ke permukaan tanah. kepulan asap debu bertebaran dampak dari serangan Sasuke.

"Ughh...brengsek.., Kau pencuri, dimana mayat-mayat itu kau sembunyikan!!" bentak bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap yang mulai bangkit, cakar besinya ia gerakan sebagai tumpuan.

"Cih, aku bukan pencuri mayat..dan aku tidak tertarik dengan namanya mayat!!" tegas Sasuke.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan orang sepertimu, brengsek!!". bentakan keras nada amarahnya meninggi. Bocah tersebut melompat kearah Sasuke.

 ** _Juha Sho_**

 _wushhh...srettttt.._

"Cih, kusso..Kau hanya salah paham, bodohh!!!", bentak Sasuke guna menjelaskan kesalah pahaman ini, namun bocah itu masih keras kepala, dengan masih mengayunkan cakar besinya yang sudah teraliri elemen angin.

 ** _Chidori Raigatana_**

 _zipppp...zippp_

Sasuke melompat dengan memposisikan katana putih yang sudah teraliri chidori berwarna biru, mengarahkan katana berelemen raiton tepat menyilang atas, menepis cakar-cakar angin.

 _wushhhh...sretttt...ziipp...zipppp.._

 _Blarrrrrrrrrr...wushhh..brukkk..brukk.._

di udara terjadi benturan dua teknik Jutsu berbeda elemen, mengakibatkan kerusakan disekitarnya. iris kelam bocah Uchiha itu melirik, menelusuri keadaan banyak pohon-pohon bertumbangan tertebas cakar-cakar angin yang menyayat. Sasuke menepis dengan membelokan serangan tersebut.

"Cih, aku tidak sudi mengakui bahwa pedang mu ini memang spesial, Dobe". gumam Sasuke melirik sekilas katana yang digenggamannya. Tipe seorang Uchiha yang terlalu gengsi.

 ** _Juha Reppu Sho_**

 _wushhhh... srakkkkk_

Kali ini bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap memperbesar serangannya dengan cakar angin yang lebih besar, mengarah tepat kearah kearah Sasuke. Serangan angin yang berbentuk cakar besar melesat cepat, tapi bocah Uchiha itu masih tetap tenang. Dengan jari sudah merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu_**

 _Wurshhhhh..._

Sasuke menyemburkan jutsu naga apinya yang semakin membesar, naga api besar melesat cepat melintas di atas permukaan tanah, siap membentur dengan cakar angin besar...

 _Blaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...!!!_

Ledakan keras terjadi akibat dua jutsu beradu, asap mengepul dari sebuah kawah. Sasuke melesat dengan cepat dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, katana ia tebaskan secara menyilang..

 _tranggggg..._

Cakar besi menangkis laju katana keperakan, bocah bersuarai abu-abu gelap menatap nyalang Uchiha, serasa nafsu membunuhnya sangat tinggi. Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kesamping, guna melayangkan serangan kepalan tangan kirinya. "Cih, dasar keras kepala!!". gumam Sasuke, menghantamkan tangan kirinya kedada musuh.

 _wushhhh...Duaggg brakkkkk..._

Bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap itu langsung tersungkur akibat tinjuan keras Sasuke, terkapar dipermukaan tanah dengan ada sedikit luka di tubuhnya. "Brengsekk, Aku akan kubunuh kau!!". seakan amarahnya keluar dengan drastis disertai chakra merah menyelimuti tubuhnya, lonjakan chakra merah semakin menggila, lalu kembali masuk kedalam. Tangan kanan Bocah bersurai gelap itu membesar seperti tangan monster dengan kuku yang sangat tajam, mata kanannya berubah berwarna merah dengan garis vertikal

"Chakra apa itu, apakah dia Monster". gumam pelan Uchiha.

"Kau harus berhati-hati!!, nampaknya ia mulai marah dan asal kau tau chakra negatif itu adalah chakra Kyuubi, aku bisa merasakan auranya yang mengandung kebencian!!". lontaran keras dari arah belakang Sasuke, dan suara tersebut adalah Naruto.

Iris oniks itu melirik sekilas, dimana Naruto berada, " Apa dia seorang Jinchuuriki, apa kau ada cara atau pun teknik!". ucap datar Uchiha.

"Dia bukan Jinchuuriki, aku bisa mendeteksi didalam tubuhnya tidak terdapat Bijuu yang tersegel, dan ini adalah pestamu, jadi nikmatilah...fufufu". Naruto menertawakan Sasuke, akan kesialannya. "Oh..ya satu lagi para pencuri mayat sudah mulai agak menjauh, sekarang jaraknya hampir 60 Km. jadi kau harus bertarung dengan cepat...fufufu!!".

"Cih, sialan kau Dobe, setelah ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!!". Sasuke mengumpat kesal akan tingkah sahabat pirangnya, mata oniks kelam itu sudah berganti dengan mata Sharingan tiga tomoe, menatap lurus dimana musuhnya berada.

Benar saja bocah bertangan monster itu sudah melayangkan serangannya, dan kecepatannya sangat bertambah. Mengharuskan Sasuke untuk segera menghindar...

 _Blarrrrrrr..._

Tangan kanan monster menghantam tanah, dengan Sharingan yang aktif. Sasuke bisa menghindari gerakan musuhnya yang sangat cepat, dengan masih berada diudara Sasuke merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

 _Wurshhhh..._

Sasuke menyemburkan bola api yang sangat besar, serangan tersebut melaju dengan sangat cepat kebawah dimana bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap berada..

 _Sretttttt...wurshhhhh..._

 _Blaaaarrrrrrrrr...!!!_

Tangan monster yang penuh chakra merah itu menghantamkan bola api besar, hingga membuat ledakan. Bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap masih berdiri dengan tegak, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Sharingan tiga tomoe menyala di malam yang gelap, iris tersebut menatap musuhnya dengan sangat sulit diartikan. "Bukan hanya kecepatannya saja yang bertambah, tetapi kekuatan juga meningkat drastis". gumam lirih Sasuke.

"Sebelum Chakra negatif itu mengambil alih keseluruhan kesadarannya, kau bisa menggunakannya dengan Genjutsu!!". teriak lantang bocah pirang.

"Cih, kenapa kau tidak bilang sedari tadi, Dobe!". Sasuke benar-benar mengutuk keras rekannya. Apa maksudnya, ia hanya bermalas-malasan menonton aksinya saja, sambil menertawakannya pula.

Sasuke meloncat kembali untuk menghindari serangan, ketika bocah bertangan cakar monster itu menghujamkan kuku-kuku tajamnya. Dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang, Sasuke menangkisnya dengan sebilah katana keperakan, cakar monster itu hanya mengenai katana.

 _tranggg...tranggg..._

 ** _Magen Kasegui_**

Kontak mata terjadi ketik Sasuke menangkis kuku tajam tersebut. Sebuah seringain muncul dibibirnya, dengan cepat ia meloncat kesamping guna menjaga jarak, dimana lawannya yang diam mematung terjebak dalam ilusi Genjutsu.

 ** _Chidori_**

 _zippp..zippp...blarrrrr..._

Sasuke menabrakan chidorinya, tepat kebahu lawan disaat terjebak Genjutsu. Hingga bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap terhembas kebelakang menabrak pepohonan dengan tak sadakan diri. Sasuke memang bukan tipe petarung yang suka bermain-main dengan musuhnya.

"Hn, sepertinya tidak sia-sia, ada peningkatan selama dua tahun terakhir". komentar datar Naruto muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Cih, Apa maksudmu dengan mengumpankan aku kepadanya, hah!!". ujar datar Sasuke dengan lantang, menahan emosi. ingin sekali menggetok kepala durennya.

"Bukankah kau ingin banyak pengalaman, fufufu". tawa Naruto terdengar garing.

"Hn, Bagaimana dengan pencuri mayat itu? apa bertambah jauh?". pungkas Sasuke kemudian, "Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja dia". Sasuke menunjuk dimana bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap tak sadarkan diri.

"Hn, Masih sama belum jauh. dan lagi pula kau membuat keonaran. Sepertinya Sensei dan lainnya sedang menuju kemari, kau berlebihan hingga memancing banyak perhatian". ujar datar Naruto dengan telapak tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

 _Sringgg..._

Sekelebatan kilatan hijau menandakan mereka telah menghilang, dan berpindah tempat.

 ** _vvvvvvvvv_**

 ** _vvvvvv_**

 ** _vvvv_**

 ** _vvv_**

 ** _v_**

 ** _つづく_**

 ** _Catatan Author :_**

Pertarungan Minato dan Naruto mungkin mengecewakan, gw sengaja membikin tidak klimaks. masalahnya ntar malah ngerusak alur yang gw udah buat...hahaahaha..., Ma'afin kalau Author mengecewakan para Reader-san semua, Terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir dan juga yang udah Fav and Fol.

 **Thanks to**

 **Azura mode :** Oke terima kasih yang udah menunggu up.

 **leader bokep :** sifat Naruto tidak dingin bro, ia akan bersikap lembut kepada orang tertentu saja. oke terima kasih.

 **Muhamad Kamil :** oke terima kasih..udah up bro-gan.

 **Uchiha Naruto :** kalau mimato mati nanti tidak seru lagi bro-gan..., oke terima kasih

 **Nawawi1608 :** Oke terima kasih ini udah...pisss ;V

 **Yudi wisesa :** akan terjawab di chapter ini bro-gan ...oke terima kasih

 **Uzumakilchie :** Oke terima kasih bro-gan...sudah gw atur sesuai alur, biar genre family nya terasa.

 **Annur Azure Fang :** akan terjawab di chapter ini bro-gan, oke terima kasih udah mampir di mari. hahahaha ;v

 **Irfai1891 :** oke terima kasih udah mampir bro-gan, masalah pairing mungkin akan mengikuti alur tema ajalah, sebenarnya gw juga bingung.

 **adam muhammad 980 :** oke trima kasih bro-gan, akan terjawab di chapter ini :v

 **Cikedok54 :** oke terima kasih bro-gan, kalau memaafkan Kushina sihh, Naruto mencoba belajar dulu brooo dengan menjaga jarak , apa kushina ada usaha. lagi pula Naruto masih banyak yang dikerjakan kedepannya, seperti melanjutkan cita2 Shisui.

 **Paijo Payah :** oke terima kasih bro-gan.

 **Kirroi Grenory Phenex :** oke terima kasih, akan terjawab di chapter ini, semoga tidak mengecewakan ..hahahaha pisss.

 **Uzu zite :** oke terima kasih bro-gan.

 **Kurogane Hizashi :** oke terima kasih bro-gan, kalau menyembunyikan kekuatannya sih tidak, sifat Naruto disini tidak suka pamer kekuatan, toh kalau menemukan musuh yang lebih kuat ,mau tidak mau pasti akan menggunakannya. jadi kalau levelnya semakin rendah ia akan menggunakan jutsu yang tidak terlalu mencolok...untuk Rinnegan entahlah...

 **Firman597 :** oke terima kasih bro-gan, kalau Kushina dan Mito mati nanti Naruto bisa menjadi dark bro- gan, sekarang aja udah semi dark, ntar juga malah genre family menjadi Angust/ tragedy...justru feel genre familynya akan terasa disini

Kalau terinspirasi dari Author2-senpai mungkin iya, gw tidak akan memungkiri untuk itu, tapi aku buat alurnya tidak akan Mainstreem...ringan-ringan aja, apalagi terlalu banyak konflik...bukan gaya gw itu..

terima kasih udah mau mampir bro-gan

 **Fadhli305 :** oke terima kasih.

 **Arch Strike :** waduhhhhhh...kejem amat bro-gan ini, hahaha...amat aja gak kejem. oke terima kasih bro-gan.

 **Mateng di kompor :** oke terima kasih bro-gan..

 **The Gembel men :** oke terima kasih banyak bro-gan, semoga tidak mengecewakan hahahahaha :V

 **Alpin DireozZ :** oke terima kasih...

 **bigs nunu :** oke..oke..oke..

 **AshuraIndra64 :** oke terima kasih ...waduhh kejem amat broo...hahhaahah :V

 **Loray 29 Alus :** oke terima kasih bro-gan, mengejutkan sekali broo...hahahahaha

 **Hyuu0050 :** oke akan terima kasih bro-gan, ntar gw kan pertimbangan.

terima kasih banyak yang tidak gw sebutin atu peratu, copy paste nya terlalu banyak bro, maklum pake HP jadi agak terlalu susah.


	15. Chapter 15

**TEKAD SEORANG SHINOBI**

 **Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rate : T / M ( pertarungan or percakapan)**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, Ooc, OC, garing, alur berantakan, Semi Cannon.**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 ** _Chapter 15_**

 _Sringg...!!_

Kilatan hijau muncul di pedalaman hutan belantara yang tidak dikenal, gelapnya malam makin menambah suasana tambah mencekam, terlebih suara-suara binatang malam bersahutan. Terpaan cahaya bulan yang bersinar terhalang tingginya pepohonan rimbunan daun. Dua bocah berbeda surai masih hinggap di dahan pohon yang cukup tinggi, sesekali iris mereka berkilat tajam bak predator, mengawasi keadaan sekitar guna mengintai mereka yang telah mencuri mayat-mayat. Entahlah buat apa mereka mencuri mayat.

"Hn, aku tak mengerti..kenapa kau bisa berpindah terlalu cepat". gumam Uchiha lirih, agar suaranya tak terdengar oleh mereka. Ia bingung bagaimana teman pirangnya berpindah terlalu cepat, setaunya Sasuke bahwa teman pirangnya hanya bisa menggunakan Shunshin, tapi ini bukan teknik Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Butuh seribu tahun untuk kau memahaminya, apalagi untuk menguasai teknik ini..sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah bisa". Suara terdengar sangat lirih, bahkan teramat lirih. Naruto masih mendudukan pantatnya pada sebuah dahan pohon, iris saphire sebiru samudera masih menjelajah tempat sekitarnya dalam keadaan gelap, namun masih terlihat samar karena pantulan cahaya bulan.

"Cih, selalu saja.., sudahlah lupakan!". ujar Sasuke teramat kesal oleh bualan Naruto.

Naruto yang indera pendengarannya menangkap nada ketus sang Uchiha hanya menyeringai, " Hn, mungkin itu lebih baik". pungkasnya kemudian.

"Aku heran disini tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali, bahkan yang terkecil pun. Apa kau sengaja mengambil jarak yang sangat jauh dari mereka guna menyergapnya, ketika mereka melintas disini?". seringaian Uchiha meminta penjelasan, apakah prediksinya benar. Teman pirangnya itu selalu saja mempunyai rencana yang tak terduga.

"Hm, ternyata kau menyadari juga, begitulah..". ujar sang Uzumaki, yang memang sengaja mengambil jarak yang jauh, guna mencegatnya sekaligus mengintai.

Keheningan mulai kembali terjadi, kedua Genin itu masih terdiam anteng di tempatnya masing-masing, bahkan tidak ada suara maupun pergerakan sekecil apa pun dari kedua bocah tersebut.

Dari arah selatan, sesuatu bergerak dengan sangat cepat. Sesosok bertopi jerami dengan terbalut jubah berdiri disebuah peti mati yang terus melintasi permukaan tanah, sedang kanan kirinya dua rekannya meloncati dahan-dahan pepohonan sambil mengiringinya.

 _Srakkk...srakkk...!!_

Peti mati tersebut bergesekan dengan permukaan tanah hingga menimbulkan suara yang terseret-seret. Mereka masih saja terus melaju, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada yang tengah mengintai mereka. Gerakan mereka makin cepat saja ditengah kesunyian, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi yang ada di atas peti.

"Kau ini memang tidak bisa cepat ya, Fudo?". nada suara feminim terdengar sinis. Sepertinya seorang perempuan, yang masih terus melaju melompati dahan.

"Cih, apa maksudmu Fuuka?, ini sudah terlalu cepat, kau kira membongkar makam yang dilindungi Kekkai tidak membutuhkan Chakra!". nada ketus sebagai ucapan tak terima disalahkan.

"Hahh.., kalian ini!, apa kalian tidak bisa akur saja. Jangan sampai perdebatan kalian malah menjadi penghambat rencana ketua!". Ujar sosok rekannya yang lain dengan tegas.

Sejenak keduanya langsung terdiam membisu, perkataannya memang benar. Jangan sampai rencana yang mereka buat akan sia-sia.

 _Syuttttt...!!_

Sebilah kunai melayang dan melesat dengan cepat, dan menancap didepan peti mati, membuat mereka terkejut dan langsung melompat menjauh, ketika melihat ada yang janggal dengan kunai tersebut.

 _Duaaarrrrrrrr...brakkkk..!!!_

Ledakan keras terjadi tepat didepan peti mati, hingga peti mati tersebut hancur sebagian dan terhempas menubruk sebuah pohon. Ketiga sosok bertopi jerami mengambil sikap waspada, mata mereka memancar siaga.

"Brengsek!!, Siapa yang melakukan ini!!". umpatan emosi dari salah satu mereka.

Dari balik asap bekas ledakan sebuah bayangan mendekat, akibat terpaan sinar cahaya bulan. Bayangan tersebut melangkah kearah mereka, hingga tampak pula dua sosok bocah berbeda surai.

''Hah..hanya dua bocah yang tersesat yang menyerang kita!!". Suara keras dari seorang wanita bertopi jerami.

"Kau benar Fuen, hahahaha..dua bocah yang tersesat itu sungguh lucu!!". tawa keras bernada remeh datang dari sosok seorang pria.

Sedang sosok wanita yang satunya hanya diam, pandangannya tertuju pada kedua bocah tersebut, "Ahh..sepertinya mereka masih Genin, sepertinya menarik". lidahnya menjulur membasahi bibirnya, wanita tersebut melihat Hitae-itai lambang Konoha yang melingkar didahi mereka.

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, "Ne..Teme, kau yakin mereka bisa menari?". iris biru melirik kesampingnya, bibir tipis itu menyeringai.

"Hn, kenapa kau tak mencobanya?". gumam Uchiha yang masih bersidekap dada. Namun ia terlonjak ketika...

 ** _Pachinko no jutsu_**

Kedua tangan Naruto mencengkeram pundak Sasuke. "Ah..Kau tidak asyikk, Teme!!!". Dan melemparkannya kearah ketiga sosok bertopi jerami sekuat mungkin, lemparan penuh chakra.

 _Wussshhhhh..._

Tubuh Sasuke melayang dan melesat dengan cepat, "Sialan kau Dobe..Sialan kau Dobe!!!", teriak Sasuke mengutuk tindakan Naruto walau tubuhnya masih melesat, seperti busur panah. Dan kemudian tubuhnya membentur sesuatu dan...

 _Duagghhhh...Duaagghhh...brakkkkk!!_

Dua dari mereka tumbang terhempas menabrak pepohonan, ketika tubuh Sasuke beradu dengan tubuh lawannya. Sedang yang satunya langsung meloncat ketika serangan mendadak.

"Hahahahaha!!".

Dengan sedikit tertatih Sasuke bangkit, "SIALAN KAU DOBE!!", melangkahkan kaki dengan suaranya mengutuk keras teman pirangnya. Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya menyipit akan tingkah konyolnya.

 _pletak!_

Sebuah tangan menggetok kepala pirang, sang pelaku bocah Uciha iris oniksnya menatap garang. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Teme!!". perempatan muncul di kepala Naruto akan tindakan Uchiha.

"Hn". ucapan ambigu tapi terdengar kesal.

Kedua orang bertopi jerami itu mulai bangkit dengan sedikit luka, melangkahkan kakinya. Matanya berkilat tajam, menatap kedua bocah didepannya.

"Sialan kau bocah!!, tak segan aku membunuhmu!!". ucap Sang pria, yang diketahui bernama Fudo dengan membanting topi jeraminya. terlihat sosok itu bersurai coklat, dengan kedua pipinya ada tanda segi tiga terbalik.

" Cih, kita hajar saja mereka Fudo!!'' ucap geram Fuen yang bersurai hitam, yang tengah membuka gulungan dan mulai menggambar Sesuatu.

 ** _Chikeihenkō suru no Jutsu_**

 _brakkkk...brakkkk..._

Tanah-tanah disekitar naik kepermukaan, membentuk seperti dinding bebatuan tebing yang menjulang tinggi seperti bentuk labirin, dinding bebatuan berdiri dengan kokoh. Mengurung kedua Genin tersebut.

Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya, "Hn, yakin dengan keadaan seperti ini!. kecoa seperti kalian bisa menari!". nada remeh dan tantangan terlontar dibibir Naruto. Sedang Sasuke hanya diam mengobservasi situasi didalam bebatuan labirin.

"Kau sungguh bernyali bocah!!, sampai kapan pun kalian tidak bisa keluar dari sini, akulah yang pegang kendali!!". Fuen menatap sinis Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu bocah sialan!!" Fudo amarahnya meningkat akibat provokasi Naruto, dan langsung merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Doton Arijigoku no jutsu_**

 _srakkk...srakkk_

Muncul lubang-lubang dipermukaan tanah medan labirin yang mulai menyedot sekitarnya, hingga Naruto dan Sasuke mulai hilang keseimbangannya. Tubuh mereka goyah, karena permukaan bergerak, tanah-tanah seperti terhisap kedalam lubang-lubang tersebut.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

 _sringg..._

Jentikan jari awal dari hilangnya kedua bocah itu, ketika kilatan hijau menyambar punggung bocah Uchiha. Lubang-lubang masih menyedot apa saja yang ada disekitarnya, namun kedua bocah itu sudah lenyap. Tentu membuat mereka keheranan.

 _Sringgg.._

Kilatan hijau muncul diatas mereka, dengan masih berada di udara. "Kita lakukan serangan kombinasi,Teme". gumam Naruto, dengan di jawab anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke. Keduanya pun melakukan segel tangan, melancarkan serangan secara bersaman.

 ** _Katon Ryuuka no jutsu_**

 ** _Fuuton Atsugai_**

 _wuuuuurrrrrsssssshhhhhhhh...!!!_

Sasuke menyemburkan apinya dalam jangkauan sedang, seketika membesar bagai badai api. Ketika Naruto mengeluarkan badai anginnya yang bertiup kencang. Badai api tersebut terus menyebar membakar apa saja yang ada didepan mereka.

Ketiga orang musuhnya terbelalak, melihat besarnya serangan. Perlahan-lahan mereka pun membuat perlindungan diri, Fuen melukis sesuatu di kertas gulungannya. Tanah-tanah dipermukaan dinding bebatuan labirin bergerak atau bergeser melindungi mereka.

 _brakkkk...brakkkkkk_

 _Wuuuuuuuurrrrrrshhhh...Blaaaaaarrrrrrrrr..._

Badai api tersebut membentur sebuah tembok bebatuan berlapis-lapis, walau badai api tersebut membakarnya. Kobaran badai api masih terus menerus memenuhi ruangan labirin bahkan tanpa henti.

 _Tapp..tapp.._

"Hn, aku tidak menyangka mereka mampu bertahan". gumam datar Sasuke yang sudah mendarat dipermukaan tanah, dan terus memperhatikan mereka.

Bocah pirang tersenyum simpul atau sebuah seringaian, "Hm, aku mau mencoba hal yang baru, apa kecoa-kecoa itu bisa bertahan". gumaman Naruto membuat bocah Uchiha menaikan alisnya.

"Hn, lakukan saja Dobe. Kalau perlu tenggelamkan tempat ini, tunjukan penguasa yang sebenarnya". ujar Sasuke menyeringai, menatap mereka yang masih berjibaku ditengah lindungan dari badai api.

"Lagi pula aku masih ingin bermain-main dengan para kecoa itu, fufufu..". Naruto tersenyum iblis, segera tangannya merapal segel tangan dan menghentakannya ketanah..

 ** _Doton Dai Chidokaku_**

 _Brakkkkkkkkkkk...Brakkkkkkkkkkkkk..!!!!!!!_

retakan tanah langsung menjalar disertai goncangan gempa menggerumuh, retakan terus terjadi hingga dalam jangkau luasnya, permukaan tanah bergerak menghancurkan tebing bebatuan dinding labirin, berjatuhan hingga runtuh ke permukaan. Mereka yang tengah berlindung sungguh sangat terkejut, menurutnya tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkan jutsu Fuen. Segera saja mereka meloncat dan menghindar, akibat banyaknya reruntuhan tebing batu berjatuhan.

"Sial, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menghancurkan jutsu ku!!". Kunoichi bersurai hitam itu menggeram.

"Sudah kubilang Fuen, mereka itu sangat menarik..seperti apa rasa chakranya..hahaha!!". ujar Fuuka, menjilati bibir merah polesan lipstik.

"Awas saja kau bocah!!, aku benar-benar meremukan tubuh kali_". amarah Fudo menguar, menahan geraman ingin segera melumat tingkah bocah yang tak cukup jauh jaraknya, namun ucapannya terpotong dengan mata yang membola...

 ** _Shunshin no Jutsu_**

 _sring..._

Kilatan putih muncul didepan mereka, sebuah kaki kecil yang penuh chakra menjangkaui tubuh-tubuh mereka, menendangi secara beruntun dengan cepatnya. Gerakan sepintas namun sangat cepat luar biasanya...

 _Duagghhh.. Duaghhh..duaghhh..duaghh_

 _Brakkk...brakkkk..brakkkk_

Ketiga manusia tersebut terpental dan membentur diatas permukaan tanah. Serangan dadakan yang dilakukan Naruto terbilang sangat singkat, namun mempunyai dampak mematikan. "Kecoa seperti kalian ternyata doyan juga dengan mayat, bukankah kecoa itu tempatnya di tong sampah!!". nada remeh terlontar di bibir Naruto, yang sudah menapak ditanah. Iris saphire menyirat tanda merendahkan mereka.

"ugghh...ughh..ughh".

Mereka bertiga segera membangkitkan tubuhnya, sesekali suara lengkuhan yang merasakan sakit. "Ugh..k-kau s-sungguh menarik bocah, ternyata benar dugaanku". ungkap Kunoichi bersurai hitam panjang tergerai, bibir merah berlipstik yang ternyata adalah Fuuka. Segera ia merapal segel tangan.

Fudo sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya, segera ia melangkah berlari.

"Aku benar-bebar akan membunuhmu keparat!!". ujaran kasar merasa diremehkan. Baru lima langkah sudah ada yang menghadangnya, seorang bocah bersurai biru dongker yang terbalut kaos biru berkerah tinggi, bercelana putih pendek.

"Hn, kau lah lawanku. Buktikan kalau kau kuat". ujar datar Sasuke, iris oniksnya belum berganti dengan mata merah, tatapan remeh terkandung di kedua mata kelam tersebut.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Dari atas langit muncul titik-titik air dengan derasnya, sang pegguna Jutsu Fuuka.

 ** _Suiton Haran Bansho_**

 _byurrrr...byurrr_

Air-air terus membanjiri sekitarnya dengan derasnya, bagai air bah meluncur ke arah Naruto. Bergelombang-gelombang siap menghantam bocah pirang, Naruto hanya menautkan alisnya saja tetap anteng ditempat, menganggap ini adalah sebuah mainan. "Hn, percuma jutsu seperti ini tidak mempan, menyedihkan!". pungkasnya, terlalu jumawa.

air tersebut makin menggenangi, Fuuka sedikit terpancing emosinya. "Benarkah, bagaimana kalau ini bocah!!". ucapnya keras, dengan tangan merapal segel tangan kembali...

 ** _Raiton Jibashi_**

 _ctrettttt...ctrettt...byurrrrr...byurrrrr..._

gelombang-gelombang air yang bercampur percikan-percikan petir terus merambat menuju kearah target, ke arah bocah pirang. Terus menggulung-gulung dengan cepatnya, bagai ombak yang siap menghancurkan karang. Naruto hanya menghela nafas saja, " Hahhh.., aku kira apa?. sudah kubilang ini terlalu menyedihkan!". menyepelekan serangan yang sebentar lagi menerjang dirinya. tetapi jari-jemarinya bergerak-gerak, melakukan segel dengan sebelah tangan.

 ** _Doton Doryujoheki_**

 _brakkkkk...brakkkkkk..brakkkk..._

Tanah didepan Naruto naik kepermukaan, membentuk sebuah benteng tanah yang berlapis-lapis. Sekejap sebuah benteng tanah bebatuan telah berdiri kokoh, melindungi sang pengguna dari gelombang-gelombang air bercampur petir...

 _ctretttt..ctretttt...byurrrrr..byurrrrrrrrr..._

 _blarrrrrrrr..brakkk..!!!_

Gelombang bercampur listrik tersebut membentur benteng kokoh Naruto, muntahan air meluap-luap menggenangi sekitarnya. Sekejap air surut dengan sendirinya, tetapi sensoriknya mengisyaratkan agar cepat menghindar. Sebuah serangan baru muncul dari sisi atas...

 ** _Doton_** _**Gansetsukon**_

 _Sratttttt...sratttt..._

puluhan tombak-tombak batu tajam melesat kebawah, siap merajam si bocah pirang. Fuen merasa yakin kalau serangannya berhasil terlebih ia menyerangnya mendadak, ketika bocah pirang itu tengah di sibukan bertarung dengan rekannya. "Kau melupakanku bocah!!, kini terimalah ajalmu!!!". Fuen yang masih di udara mengumpat keras, merasa yakin serangannya berhasill..

 _sratttt...srattt..._ _syuttt..syuttttt...syutttt..._

Keenam shuriken melayang cepat tak tentu arah, Naruto sang pelempar disaat meloncat untuk menghindar. "Sungguh serangan yang menyedihkan!!", gumamnya lantang dengan memutarkan tubuhnya, kedua tangan kecilnya menarik sesuatu dengan menyalurkan elemen anginnya.

 ** _Fuuton Shuriken Shinkuuha_**

 _Sriiiinggggg...sringgggg..._

 _Sratttttt...sratttttttt...tranggggg..trangggg.._

 _brukkk.._ _brukkkk.._

Tombak-tombak batu tajam tersebut langsung rontok, ketika muncul shuriken-shuriken berlapis angin berputar dengan bunyi mendesing, melayang dengan meluncur merontokan tombak-tombak batu dalam sekejap tanpa sisa dan berjatuhan diatas permukaan tanah. Rupanya shuriken-shuriken itu sudah terhubung dengan kawat baja, sekali tarikan pula dengan kendali penuh Naruto. Shuriken-shuriken tersebut melesat kearah kedua lawannya.

 _Sringg...sringgg..._

Fuuka melebarkan mata ketika shuriken-shuriken angin yang berputar melesat menyerang dirinya, "Ternyata kau sungguh-sungguh menarik bocah, memiliki elemen angin yang sangat kuat dan tentu juga langka, maka aku menginginkan chakramu!!". gerakan segel tangan cepat disaat serangan akan mendekat..

 ** _Suiton Ja no Kuchi_**

 _wushhh...wushh. .byurr.._

mendadak muncul genangan air dari dalam tanah dan terus berputar-putar seperti pusaran, semakin deras semakin besar membentuk sebuah naga air dengan mulut terbuka. Fuuka segera melesatkan serangannya. Fuen tak mau kalah dari rekannya, lalu ia pun merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Doton Uitenpen_**

 _Brakk..brakk..wushhh..wushh.._

Permukaan tanah membelah menjadi bongkahan-bongkahan batu besar, ikut melayang lalu meluncur dengan sangat cepat disamping naga air besar, yang akan menyerang bocah pirang.

 _Wushhh...syutttt..._

 _sringggggg...krakkkk..._

 _Blaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...Byuuuuurrrrrrrrr.._

terjadi ledakan besar ketika tiga serangan bertemu, disertai cipratan-cipratan air akibat salah satu dari jutsu tersebut. Naruto segera mencabut katana putih keperakannya yang ia selipkan di punggung, "Kecoa-kecoa seperti kalian sungguh lumayan untuk menghiburku fufufufu..!!", sekejap ia menghilang dengan kilatan putih...

 _sring..srattt..duaghhh..duaghhh.._

Kilatan putih muncul didepan mereka dan melakukan pukulan serta sayatan disalah satu rambut Kunoichi paruh baya tersebut. Dan membuat mereka mundur beberapa langkah akibat kerasnya hantaman.

 **Scene's Fight Sasuke...**

 _Duarrrrr..._

Sasuke melompat kebelakang ketika jutsu tanah hampir saja melubangi kepalanya, dan lagi jutsu itu hanya mengenai pepohonan saja. "Cih, nyaris sekali...nampaknya ia benar-benar ingin melenyapkan ku". gumam datar si pantat ayam, memposisikan dua kunai didepan dadanya. Iris kelamnya menatap pergerakan Fudo.

"Sialan kau bocah, kali ini aku tak akan meleset lagi!!". Fudo menatap geram, serangannya gagal mengenai lawannya. Merapal segel kembali dan menghentakannya ke tanah...

 ** _Doton Iwayado Kuzushi_**

 _Krakkk...krakkk.._

Permukaan tanah sisi kanan-kiri Sasuke retak, muncul batu-batu besar yang akan mengencet tubuh kecilnya, muncul retakan lagi di depan dan dibelakangnya. Serangan empat arah melesat dengan cepat, meluncur melintasi permukaan tanah yang retak dengan target bocah Uchiha.

"Hn, benar-benar orang yang sangat menyusahkan". gumam lirih Sasuke disertai mengaktifkan Sharingan tiga tomoe, dengan kedua tangannya melemparkan dua kunai ke atas pepohonan terdekat. Segera ia menarik kawat baja yang sudah terikat dengan kunai, guna melontarkan tubuhnya keatas, menghindari serangan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

 _sratttt..._

 _wusssshhhh...wushhhh...blarrrrrr..._

Serangan batu besar empat sisi tersebut hanya mengenai udara kosong, sang target berhasil lolos. Tentu dengan Sharingan yang aktif, Sasuke dapat membaca gerakan serangan termasuk serangan ninjutsu. "Hn, Sekarang giliranku bodoh". seringaian bocah Uchiha, yang masih berada di atas dahan pohon.

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

 _Wursshhhhh...syutttttt..._

Bola api besar melesat kearah bawah, saking cepatnya hingga Fudo tidak sempat menghindar. Tentu karena pengaruh hukum gravitasi, dari atas kebawah maka kecepatan serangannya akan bertambah...

 ** _Doton Iwa no yoroi_**

 _syutttt...Duaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Bola api sukes itu menghantam Fudo, hingga asap mengepul membumbung tinggi. Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, ketika muncul bayangan dibalik kepulan asap, wajah putihnya tidak menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan. Ia sudah memprediksi sejak awal terlebih musuhnya pengguna elemen doton, seulas seringaian malah tercetus di bibir tipisnya.

"Heh, Hanya itu saja seranganmu bocah!!, tetap saja aku yang akan membunuhmu!!". ucap Fudo yang masih amarahnya mengeuar, dengan tubuh yang sudah dikeraskan sekeras besi, tentu api itu tidak mempan di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia meloncat kearah bocah Uchiha guna melancarkan serangan, mengepalkan tangannya sekeras besi dan menghantamkannya...

 _Duaghhh...blarrr.._

Sasuke menghindar kesamping, ketika sebuah tinju melayang dan hanya mengenai dahan pohon hingga hancur. Dengan masih melayang diudara Sasuke segera merapal segel, "Sekuat apa pun kau hanya serangga kecil didepan mataku!" gumammya dengan arogan.

Seketika Fudo tersentak, melihat mata Sharingan menyala merah menebar terror, "K-kau s-seorang U-Uchiha?". gumamnya terpatah-patah sambil siap menyerangnya.

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

 _zipppp...zipppp..._

Muncul percikan-percikan petir biru di tubuh Sasuke, "Dan sampai kapan pun Doton tidak akan pernah menang melawan Raiton!!!". segera ia melakukan gerakan memutar dengan mengangkat tumitnya melakukan gerakan salto. Menendang gaya combo dengan kombinasi Chidori di sekujur tubuhnya, menambah efek daya hancur sekaligus daya sengatan.

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

 _zipppp...zippppppp..._

 _Duaaakkkk...Duakkk...Duakkkk...Blarrrr_

 _Aaaarrrrghhhhhhh...!!!!_

Tubuh Fudo menerima serangan tendangan beruntun, walaupun tubuhnya sudah dilapisi elemen Doton sekuat besi namun percuma saja karena lawannya pengguna Raiton. Shinobi bersurai coklat itu pun terpelanting membentur permukaan tanah, menciptakan kawah besar.

seakan belum puas Sasuke melesatkan tubuhnya kebawah dengan memusatkan percikan percikan bola biru berpercikan petir...

 ** _Chidori_**

 _zipppp...zipppp.._

 _Duaaaarrrrrrrrrrr...Arrrrrrrgggghh!!!!_

Chidori tersebut Sukses menghantam bahu Fudo hingga tembus, yang tengah tergeletak sekarat di tengah kawah.

Iris mata merah tiga tomoe meredup kembali menjadi iris kelam, "Cih, serangga tetaplah serangga". Gumam datar bocah Uchiha tersebut menatap remeh tubuh yang telah sekarat.

 **Back Scene's Naruto Fight...**

Dengan bersusah payah kedua Kunoichi yang menurut Naruto adalah kecoa, mencoba bangkit berdiri kembali dengan matanya menatap nyalang bocah pirang.

"Sialan kau bocah!!, kau telah merusak rambutku, aku benar-benar akan mengambil chakramu sebagai gantinya!!'. Fuuka menatap tajam, di wajah dan kulit tangannya muncul tanda keriput.

Fuen juga menatap geram merasa direndahkan, terlebih lawannya hanya seorang bocah, "Diam kau bocah bangsat, aku cincang tubuhmu brengsek!!". lonjakan amarah tak terkontrol, makin menambah ingin membinasakan bocah pirang tersebut.

Iris saphire itu menatap bosan akan ocehan musuhnya, "Hah.., Sungguh terlalu menyedihkan, kecoa sepertimu ingin membunuhku..hahahaa..simpan saja untuk dirimu sendiri". tawa remeh bernada arogan yang Naruto utarakan dengan masih melipatkan tangan didepan dadanya.

Kedua Kunoichi itu amarahnya benar-benar sudah diatas batas, sudah mengalahkan nalarnya untuk menyusun strategi akibat gegabah. Bergerak maju menyerang jutsunya masing-masing..

 ** _Fuuton_** ** _Hanachiri no mai_**

 ** _Dokuga no Genjutsu_**

 _Wushhhh..._ _ngung...ngung..._

Serangan muncul dari sebrang Naruto, angin tornado besar yang berputar seperti bor dan lebah-lebah beracun bergerombol yang siap menancapkan sengatannya terbang dengan cepat.

Alis kuning menaik tanda heran, tapi nalarnya menangkap maksud dua serangan tersebut, "Hn, jadi mereka benar akan menyerangku. Dengan lebah beracun yang akan menimbulkan Genjutsu atau ilusi, ketika disaat aku terjebak maka serangan Fuutonlah yang akan menjadi penentunya...sungguh serangan yang sangat menyedihkan". gumam lirih Naruto, jarinya merapal segel tangan...

 ** _Fuuton Kamikaze no Jutsu_**

 _Wuuuuuuuuuuuushhhhhhhhhhhhh..._

 _wushhh...ngung...ngunggggg..._

 _Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr...!!!_

Dalam sekejap semua serangan itu tersapu gelombang angin yang sangat dahsyat, bahkan efeknya keaadan sekitarnya hancur lebur tersapu oleh badai angin topan. Bahkan membuat mereka ikut terseret akibat hantaman gelombang tak kasat mata.

sekelebat kilatan putih menghilang hanya dengan kedipan, ketika Naruto melihat mereka tengah tersungkur akibat kuatnya arus angin. Kilatan putih muncul diatas mereka, dengan membawa bola spiral berwarna merah keorengan yang memancarkan intensitas panas.

 _Sring..._

 ** _Goukakyu no Rasengan_**

 _Du_ _aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr...wursshhhhhh..._

 _Arghhhhhhhh..._

Dalam sekejap keadaan sekitar benar-benar hancur lebur dan terbakar, di tengah kawah besar yang tengah berkobar sesosok mayat hancur dan terbakar, asap terus memenuhi di kawah tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa mendecih, "tsk, Aku tak mengira masih ada yang bisa lolos". gumam datar Naruto seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. "Hn, ternyata benar si kecoa pengguna Doton itu yang kabur, cih". ujarnya kemudian.

Serangan terakhir Naruto, Rasengan berelemen katon yang telah di manipulasikan, membakar hutan ini ditengah gelapnya malam hari.

 _tapp..tappp..srakk..srakk_

Suara langkah mendekat, "Hn, Kau benar-benar membuat mereka berantakan, Dobe?". ucap sosok bocah tersebut, dengan kedua tangannya masing-masing sedang menggeret sesuatu.

Iris saphire melirik kesamping dimana bocah Uchiha berada, "Ya.., tapi masih ada yang bisa kabur, tapi ini akan semakin menarik". ujar Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke bingung dengan pemikiran teman pirangnya, "Maksudmu kau memang membiarkannya lolos, walau kau bisa melacak chakranya. Dengan begitu ia akan melapor kepada ketua atau pimpinannya, sewaktu kita mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sebelum pertarungan ini terjadi". ujar datar Sasuke menerka isi otak bocah Uzumaki.

"Hm, begitulah...kita juga masih punya dua umpan, mau tak mau mereka pasti kembali". Naruto menatap dimana salah satu mayat anggota 12 shinobi pelindung, dan teman mereka yang tengah sekarat akibat pertarungannya dengan Sasuke. kedua tubuh yang tadi diseret oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, kita juga butuh banyak informasi darinya". kaki Sasuke menendang kecil tubuh Fudo yang tengah sekarat.

"Ya, begitulah, Teme". ujar datar Naruto dengan mengeluarkan gulungan kecil, guna menyimpan kedua tubuh tersebut.

 _poft.._

Si mayat dan tubuh Fudo yang sekarat tersedot dalam gulungan Fuin penyimpanan, dengan begini akan mudah dibawa.

"Hn, lagipula kita sudah terlalu lama disini". ujar Uchiha dengan mulai melangkah pergi, dengan di ikuti Naruto

Kedua Genin tersebut pun mulai meloncati dahan pohon, segera kembali ke kuil api. Entah kejutan apalagi yang akan menunggu mereka.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Saat ini ruangan kuil api bagian tengah sedang melakukan ajang diskusi, entah pembahasan apa hingga suhu ruangan menjadi ajang tensi darah. Walau hawa tengah malam terasa dingin, namun suhu disini terasa panas.

Didalam ruangan tersebut adalah Tim 7 hanya Sakura dan Kakashi, Tim 10 termasuk Asuma, Chiriku, dan beberapa anggota kepala biksu yang menjadi perwakilan.

Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya kikuk, apa yang telah diperbuat oleh muridnya. "Aku sangat yakin ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja, kalau mereka melalukan ini pasti ada alasan tertentu". Kakashi mencoba memberikan pengertian, namun beberapa kepala biksu tetap ngotot.

"Sudah sangat jelas kenapa aku tidak setuju, semenjak pihak Konoha ikut campur masalah ini, keadaan semakin tak terkendali!". ujar sinis salah satu kepala biksu.

"Kau benar, bahkan Sora terluka parah. Sangat jelas bocah itu sedang menjaga makam. Kalau kedua muridmu tidak terlibat kenapa harus mencelakainya, bahkan mayat Kitane pun menghilang sama seperti mayat Tou, Seito, dan Nauma. Bukankah ini sudah sangat jelas!!". ujar biksu lain tak mau kalah.

Asuma yang ingin menyampaikan pendapatnya sedari hanya menghela nafas lelah, kenapa harus menjadi seperti ini. "Hahhh..., lebih baik kita tunggu saja Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka pasti punya alasan tersendiri". Jounin berjampang tersebut hanya menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya kedinding.

Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan tingkah Asuma termasuk muridnya, bocah berkepala nanas menguap bosan. Kenapa lagi dengan teman pirangnya itu, "Merepotkan, bukannnya sudah jelas dengan petunjuk-petunjuk yang kita dapat kemarin, kenapa anda malah menuduh orang yang baru datang?!". ujar malasnya.

"Bukti-bukti juga menunjukan bahwa mereka suatu kelompok, mereka telah melakukan pencurian mayat dengan sangat profesionalnya, Dan kalian menuduh dua orang Genin seumuranku itu sungguh sangat tidak etis!!". sanggah Shikamaru kemudian.

Beberapa kepala biksu terlonjak akan ucapan bocah Nara yang menurut mereka ujaran sinis.

"Kalau menurutmu begitu, lalu mengapa Sora mereka celakai, Dan itu sungguh sangat keterlaluan!!". salah satu biksu tetap ngotot dengan asumsinya..

 _tappp...tappp.._

"Masih mujur kami tidak membunuhnya!!". suara langkah kaki mendekat disertai lontaran nada datar dan dingin.

Semua pasang mata langsung tertuju dimana suara itu berasal, dari arah pintu terlihat dua orang bocah berbeda surai, "N-Naruto, Sasuke/Kun". gumam Tim 7 dan Tim 10 bersamaan.

kedua bocah Genin itu mendekat, Naruto menyadarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu, disampingnya Sasuke melipatkan tangannya saja dengan wajah stoic.

"Apa maksudmu bocah?, bukankah itu sudah jel_". perkataan salah satu biksu terpotong oleh sebuah suara.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika seseorang menyerangmu secara tiba-tiba!". pungkas suara datar Uchiha menginterupsi.

"Tentu saja membela diri". ujar salah satu biksu tapi pandangannya tetap sinis kepada dua bocah tersebut.

"Hn, sebenarnya aku malas untuk menjelaskannya tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin ini bisa menyumpal mulutmu dan menyegarkan otakmu yang telah bergeser!!". ujar frontal bocah pirang yang tengah merogohkan tangan kedalam tas pinggangnya, mengambil sesuatu.

tentu omongan Naruto yang terkesan frontal membuat beberapa pasang mata terkejut sekaligus terkikik, terutama dua orang Kunoichi muda Sakura dan Ino. Mereka tampak bingung apa yang akan diperbuat oleh Naruto.

"Kai". gumam Naruto dengan merapal segel tangan.

 _pofttt..._

Dari sebuah gulungan yang Naruto keluarkan nampaklah dua sosok tubuh manusia, salah satunya adalah sebuah mayat, untuk kedua kalinya membuat mereka melotot serta syok.

"N-Naruto k-kau..?". mata kanan Kakashi membola, tanpa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"I-itu mayat Kitane, lalu tubuh itu siapa?". ucap Asuma dengan jari yang menunjuk.

"Merepotkan, darimana kau mendapatkan mereka Naruto?". Bocah Nara masih terkejut, masih belum yakin dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

Beberapa kepala biksu masih terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang bocah bisa mendapatkan salah satu mayat yang telah dicuri dan tubuh siapa yang sekarat itu.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab darimana aku mendapatkannya, yang terpenting bagi kami berdua, kami sudah membuktikan dan bocah songong itu yang telah mengganggu pengejaran kami. Dan yang itu adalah salah satu dari para pencuri mayat!, terserah mau kau apakan dia!". iris saphire menatap tajam para kepala biksu yang masih terdiam.

"Hn".

Beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening, mereka masih bertanya-tanya dalam benak. Berbagai spekulasi muncul di dalam pikiran mereka tentang ada benarnya ucapan bocah pirang.

 ** _Skip time 3 hour letter..._**

mereka sudah kembali keruangannya masing-masing begitu juga dengan Tim 7 dan Tim 10, Saat ini mereka masih ada diruangan lain yang masih ditemani Chiriku, tentu guna menemani Asuma yang masih membahas kasus hilangnya para mayat. Walaupun tengah malam hari, nampaknya mereka masih betah.

"Aku tak habis pikir bahwa ini suatu kesalah pahaman saja antara Sora dan kedua muridmu Kakashi-san, untuk itu aku mewakili seluruh penghuni kuil api meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalah pahaman ini". ujar Chiriku sedikit menyesal, atas praduga rekan-rekannya.

"Tak usah dibesar-besarkan Chiriku-san, maklumi saja karena mereka masih bocah, hanya mengedepan emosi jiwa mudanya". pungkas Kakashi sambil menirukan kalimat teman rivalnya, sang monster hijau dari Konoha.

"Ya mungkin kau benar Kakashi, ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja. Yang menjadi permasalahannya sekarang adalah para pencuri mayat itu pasti akan kembali, terlebih apa yang telah dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke menangkap salah satu diantaranya". ujar Asuma yang tengah duduk diantara kedua rekannya Kakashi dan Chiriku.

Mereka saat ini tengah duduk melingkar diatas tatami dengan ditengahnya ada makanan ringan dan teh hangat yang masih mengepul. Jamuan yang disediakan oleh Chiriku selaku tuan rumah.

"Asuma-Sensei, mungkin itu ada benarnya. kalau begitu saat ini mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu, terlebih buat apa mereka mencuri mayat". ujar Shikamaru, otak jenius Naranya mencerna perkembangan kasus ini.

Chouji si bocah gendut yang sedari tadi isinya hanya makan saja mulai mengangkat suaranya, "lalu kenapa mereka mencuri mayat Shika?". telapak tangan gempal itu penuh dengan kue-kue kering.

Bocah Nara itu menguap bosan akan pikiran lugu rekan Timnya, "Merepotkan, itu yang sedang kami bahas Chouji!".

"Hahhh.., lebih baik kau diam saja Chouji kalau tidak tau, kenapa juga aku harus satu Tim dengannya!". si gadis pirang pucat berponytail merutuk tingkah kepolosan rekannya.

Sakura tertawa lirih akan rasa frustasi rivalnya, "Hahahaha..., rasakan itu Ino-pig!, sungguh beda bukan dengan Timku". ujar si gadis cherry membandingkan.

"Sudah-sudah jangan ribut..lebih baik kalian berdua juga harus diam". tegas Asuma Sarutobi menengahi.

Sedari tadi bocah bersurai pirang hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya dinding kayu dengan kedua kakinya diselonjorkan, sepasang iris saphirenya ia pejamkan dan tidak berminat akan pembahasan kasus ini. Sedang Sasuke melipatkan kedua tangannya sebagai sandaran dagu, wajah datarnya masih tercetak jelas.

"Apa ini ada keterkaitannya dengan tiga hancurnya desa dikawasan negara api seperti perkataanmu tadi Asuma, bukankah Timmu juga mencari jejak atas hilangnya seluruh penduduk disalah satu desa tersebut". Kakashi mengasumsikan sendiri, tentu sebagai mantan ketua divisi Anbu pemikirannya tidak perlu diragukan, terlebih ia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam menjalankan misi-misi berskala Rank besar.

"Aku tidak bisa mengemukakan atas praduga pemikiranmu Kakashi, walau Timku sedikit ada petunjuk,tapi itu belum tentu membuktikan mereka terlibat. Dan juga hasil penelusuran kami selalu saja ada jalan kebuntuan, para pelaku itu hilang tanpa jejak bekas". terang Asuma yang merasa kurang yakin.

"Memang ini sangat aneh, tapi nyata..Aku menduga para pelaku penyerangan pasti bukan shinobi biasa". timpal Chiriku.

Sasuke yang ikut mendengarkan diskusi ini tentu punya pemikiran sendiri atau asumsi, terlebih otak jenius Uchihanya menangkap kejanggalan, "Hn, tentu saja mereka menghilang tanpa meninggalkan jejak, karena mereka pengguna Doton, masuk menyelinap kedalam perut bumi..apanya yang aneh, kalian bisa menginterogasi serangga yang tengah sekarat itu". ucapan datar terlontar dari bibir tipis Sasuke, membuat beberapa pasang mata membulat terutama dua Kunoichi Konoha bersurai nyentrik.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu Sasuke-kun?". ucap Sakura sedikit bingung atas asumsi rekannya.

"Ya kau benar Forehead". timpal Ino Yamanaka heran, pasalnya baru kali ini Ino mendengar si bocah Uchiha pujaan hatinya berbicara panjang lebar, tapi tidak untuk Sakura karena sudah terbiasa di Tim 7.

"Merepotkan.., Kau ada benarnya juga Sasuke, terlebih kau sudah berhadapan dengan pencuri mayat itu, mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan para pelaku penyerangan ketiga desa!". timpal malas bocah Nara.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker mengapresiasikan kinerja muridnya yamg bersurai raven, mata kanannya melirik dimana bocah Uzumaki berada, "Aku yakin kau sedang tidak tidur Naruto, pasti kau juga mendengarkan pembicaraan kami". ujarnya yang seperti meminta pendapat, Kakashi yang lebih tau pasti Naruto mempunyai pemikiran yang lebih, walaupun pemikirannya terkadang cenderung kritis dan sangat susah ditebak.

Walau masih dengan mata terpejam, akhirnya bocah pirang tersebut pun membuka suara, "Aku tidak berminat dengan topik pembicaraan kalian". pungkasnya datar, dan membuat orang-orang disini bingung. "Yang hanya aku ingin tau kenapa orang di luar Konoha bisa mempunyai chakra Kyuubi!". tambah Naruto dan ekspresi semua orang yang tadi bingung langsung terkejut, terutama Chiriku. tentu ini bukan masalah sepele.

"Hn". Sasuke sependapat dengan teman pirangnya, sebenarnya ia sedikit kaget. Sasuke tau kalau Naruto sudah mengatakan sesuatu, pasti ada hal lain.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto?". Kakashi juga ikut bingung sekaligus terkejut, ini sudah diluar pembahasan topik.

Chiriku terdiam ekspresi raut mukanya tersirat lain, seperti tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu, "Apa maksud Naruto-san, sepenuhnya aku belum mengerti tentang pertanyaanmu". ujarnya kemudian.

Alis Naruto menaut iris saphirenya sudah terbuka, apa-apan manusia ini. "Kalau Chiriku-san tidak mau menjelaskanya itu tidak masalah buatku?". ujarnya terkesan santai, disela bibirnya dibasahi dengan ocha hangat.

"Seandainya kalau pihak dewan Konoha yang bau tanah itu tau, bahwa ada pemilik chakra Kyuubi diluar desanya, maka aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi...sekali lagi aku tidak sedang mengancam, sekedar ingin tau saja". lanjutnya, walaupun Naruto berujar santai tetapi seakan menusuk emosi Chiriku.

Semua yang disini sungguh tidak bisa mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan oleh Naruto, mereka hanya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang tengah sedang terjadi, terkecuali Sasuke karena dia sendiri mengetahui chakra Kyuubi ketika bertarung dengan Sora, yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah ia tidak bisa memahami maksud dibalik ucapan bocah pirang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa Sensei tau maksud ucapan Naruto?". gumam lirih gadis merah muda.

"Aku juga belum paham Sakura". ujar Kakashi, ia juga sedang mencerna ucapan murid pirangnya.

Chiriku semakin gusar, pernyataan Naruto seperti mengena dibenaknya, "Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan, bagaimana pun juga ini adalah menyangkut permasalahan soal internal didalam kuil api, antara Sora dan kuil api itu sendiri. Aku hanyalah seorang wali yang mendapat wasiat dari mendiang ayahnya Sora guna merawatnya, Ayahnya Sora adalah teman seperjuanganku dan Asuma didalam kesatuan 12 Shinobi pelindung negara api". terangnya panjang lebar.

"Dan masalah chakra Bijuu didalam tubuhnya, aku pun tidak tau darimana ia mendapatkannya. Sedang aku sendiri mulai merawat Sora ketika itu masih berusia 5 tahun. Jadi Naruto-san maupun yang ada disini semua, sekali lagi aku minta maaf...jangan kembali mengungkit permasalan Sora lagi". ungkapnya jujur Chiriku.

"Aku memaklumi itu Chiriku-san". ujar datar Naruto, tapi pemikirannya akan terlihat berbeda, _'Cepat atau lambat pasti akan terbongkar juga, aku hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mengungkap itu semua...permainan baru saja dimulai, aku bersumpah akan membunuh orang itu, yang telah memanfaatkan di hari kelahiranku, apa dia tidak tau dihari itu juga awal rasa sakitku dimulai'._ mata Naruto kembali terpejam namun disertai rasa aura membunuh sangat pekat, dibalik kelopak terpejam iris saphire telah berganti menjadi merah darah berpola shuriken berkaki empat.

Seluruh ruangan merasakan chakra beraura kelam terasa sangat kelam, bahkan Kakashi dan semuanya berkeringat dingin, banyak pertanyaan darimana sumber aura chakra tersebut berasal.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Didalam sebuah hutan belantara yang masih gelap gulita dipekatnya malam hari, sesosok berjubah dan bertopi jerami terlihat sangat marah besar, amarahnya menguar disebabkan ketidak becusan sosok didepannya yang terlihat terlihat terluka parah.

"Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi Fuen!! kalian memang tidak bisa diandalkan melawan sekumpulan bocah ingusan saja tidak becus, sungguh memalukan!!!". ujar sosok tersebut.

"I-itu memang sangat kenyataannya Furido". gumam sosok Kunoichi bersurai hitam masih mengenakan jubah, walau tubuhnya terluka parah, Fuen masih mencari alasan.

"Cih, kalau keadaannya sudah begini aku benar-benar harus turun tangan sendiri. kita sudah separuh jalan, aku tidak mau merusak rencana yang aku buat sendiri. Tujuanku tetap tidak akan berubah, dinegara api ini hanya ada satu pemerintahan dan tidak akan ada dua pemerintahan, Konoha apakah idealisme mu itu benar,...hahahahaha!!". tawa mengandung sinis membahana dikeheningan malam hari hutan belantara.

"Aku akan tetap membantumu Furido, terlebih aku juga akan membalas kematian teman-temanku". geram Fuen, ia masih tidak terima akan kekalahannya.

"Cih, apa yang bisa kau lakukan, kau saja kalah dari seorang bocah, terlebih tubuhmu terluka parah, kau pikir aku tidak mempunyai rencana cadangan untuk itu!!". Furido menatap sinis rekaannya.

"Kau pikir aku selemah itu!". ujarnya, Fuen geram merasa tidak dibutuhkan.

"Kalau kau ingin membantu, obati lukamu terlebih dahulu. Kita akan bergerak dalam dua hari untuk merebut mayat itu, bagaimana pun itu adalah alat untuk kita..hahahaha!".

"Dan satu lagi jangan pernah mengecewakanku lagi Fuen!!". ulang Furido dengan tegas.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Dua hari sudah Tim 7 membantu misi Tim 10, walau masih belum menunjukan titik terang sebenarnya apa tujuan dari para pencuri mayat tersebut, terlebih beberapa biksu sudah menginterogasi Fudo, tetapi manusia itu tidak mau bekerja sama akhirnya karena kesal Naruto pun membunuhnya dengan memenggal kepala serangga tersebut.

Sore hari menjelang petang, tampak sesosok bocah pirang tengah terduduk santai disalah satu batu besar di pinggiran sebuah hutan dan disebelahnya bocah bersurai raven masih menyandarkan tubuhnya disebuah batang pohon.

"Hn, Aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar membunuh serangga itu, Dobe". suara datar khas Uchiha menginterupsi pendengaran Naruto.

Iris saphire Naruto melirik sekilas bocah bersurai raven bergaya pantat ayam itu, "Buat apa kalau sampah tidak ada gunanya, toh walaupun dibiarkan hidup juga percuma tidak ada informasi yang kita gali. Tapi aku yakin mereka akan kembali, terlebih kita sudah merebut apa yang mereka inginkan". ujar datar Naruto, kembali iris saphire masih menerawang langit senja yang akan berganti malam.

"Hn".

 _Tappp..tappp.._

sebuah langkah kaki mendekat, "yare..yare.., sepertinya kalian sedang membicarakan sesuatu?..hm, apakah Sensei boleh ikut bergabung". sosok tersebut adalah Kakashi yang ikut mendudukan dirinya disalah satu batu besar.

"Hn, bukannya Sensei sedang melatih control chakra Sakura". ujar Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn, aku berharap semoga ada kemajuan, agar tak merepotkan Tim dimisi-misi selanjutnya". timpal Sasuke

"Hahh...,ya begitulah Naruto, Sasuke , walau masih masih tahap berjalan diatas pohon. Aku tau dia masih banyak ketertinggalan dari kalian, maka dari Sensei mengajarinya secara bertahap". Helaan nafas Kakashi menyingkapi kedua muridnya.

ketiga orang murid dan Sensei itu masih menikmati senja hari walau matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, masih asyik membahas latihan Sakura. Kakashi ingin segera beranjak dari tempatnya karena hari mulai petang, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Naruto menginterupsi indera pendengarannya

"Ne..Sensei, menurutmu apa ada yang spesial dari mayat-mayat yang telah dicurinya itu?". bocah pirang tersebut menoleh dimana Kakashi berdiri.

Mata kanan Kakashi menyipit, "Entahlah Naruto, sepengetahuan Sensei hanyalah Asuma yang banyak tau tentang mereka, terlebih sewaktu para anggota 12 Shinobi pelindung negara api masih hidup, misi-misinya jarang terpublikasikan menyangkut kerahasiaan dan tentunya mereka juga Tim elit yang perintahnya turun langsung dari Daimyo negara api, bukan perintah dari seorang Kage". terang Kakashi, ia pun duduk kembali. Sepertinya minat Tim Geninnya sangat tinggi.

"Hn, yang menjadi pertimbangannya adalah tujuan utama mereka, kalaupun ada pasti ada hubungannya dari mayat-mayat yang dicuri, dari 10 mayat yang ada hanya 4 mayat yang mereka curi. 1 mayat ada tangan kita". Sasuke juga ikut membenarkan walau nada suaranya datar.

"Maka dari itu yang Sensei lakukan, sedang mencari tau akan informasi tersebut, akan tetapi Asuma seperti seolah-olah ingin selalu menutupi sesuatu". ujar Kakashi.

Alis Naruto menaik, "Jadi bukan hanya aku saja yang mencurigai Asuma, sejak perdebatan malam itu tentang Sora. Maka semakin yakin dugaanku, Chiriku maupun Asuma pasti sama-sama tau tentang kejadian apa yang telah terjadi dikuil api". Naruto memprediksi bahwa sesuatu hal besar telah terjadi.

"Aku kira hanya Sensei saja, ternyata kalian pun sependapat. soal chakra Kyuubi kenapa kau bisa tau Naruto?, maksud Sensei apa..". Kakashi tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, karena ia paham betul asal-usul Naruto, terkecuali Sasuke.

"Hn, maksud Sensei apa?". ujar datar singkat Naruto seolah-olah tidak tau apa yang akan di ucapkan. _'Aku tau Sensei, kau mencoba mengoreksi apa ada hubungannya dengan kejadian 12 tahun lalu, aku sendiri pun masih mencari siapa yang telah mengambil keuntungan di hari tragedi itu dan hukumannya adalah kematian'._

"Ahahaha..tidak jadi Naruto". Kakashi menyipit, menggarukan tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, aku pun tak peduli". gumam Uchiha

angin malam makin terasa semakin dingin, namun ketiga orang itu belum juga beranjak.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Malam hari yang gelap dipinggiran hutan dekat kuil api dua orang sosok bertopi jerami tengah melakukan sesuatu, mereka tengah merencanakan apa yang akan di perbuatnya.

"Apa persiapanmu sudah siap Fuen?". ujar sesosok pria diantaranya

"Seperti yang sedang kau lihat". Fuen membuka gulungannya, mulai menggambari sesuatu di gulungan besar tersebut.

"Aku harap, kau tidak mengecewakanku kali ini!". Nada agak ketus terlontar dari Furido.

"Cih, serahkan padaku". Fuen mulai merapal segel tangan, "Kalian pikir bisa lolos dariku kali ini!!". geramnya kemudian, tatapannya menusuk dimana bangunan besar kuil api kokoh berdiri.

 ** _Kekkaimon Gofu Jutsu Hachimon Heijo_**

 _Brakkkkkk...brakkkkkkk...!!!_

Tanah-tanah disekitar gerbang kuil api bergetar, permukaan tanah retak dan mulai naik keatas permukaan dan lama-kelamaan tanah tersebut menjulang tinggi, membentuk sebuah kekkai tanah mempagari kompleks bangunan kuil api..

para penghuni kuil api atau para biarawan yang tinggal disekitar kompleks menjadi kebingungan, mereka berhamburan keluar untuk melihat dan memeriksa keadaan

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?".

"Kenapa tanahnya retak?".

"I-itu s-sebuah K-Kekkai!".

"Apa ada musuh yang akan menyerang kuil api ini!!".

Berbagai pertanyaan yang terjadi pada para biarawan kuil api, keadaan langsung menjadi panik. Situasi semakin mencekam di kegelapan malam.

Di pinggiran hutan dua sosok bertopi jerami terus mengintai, apa yang telah terjadi di dalam Kekkai tanah yang mereka buat, Furido menatapnya penuh kesan.

"Asuma, Chiriku..apa kau bisa bertahan dengan yang ini...hahahahaha!!". sesosok bertopi jerami tersebut pun merapal segel tangannya.

 ** _Doton Soseijutsu Shishi Dojō_**

Di dalam Kekkai tanah yang telah mengurung kompleks bangun kuil api, permukaan tanah kembali naik ke permukaan.

 _krakkkk...krakkkkk.._

 _uarghh...uargghhhh.._

Dari dalam tanah yang terus bergerak, muncul banyak mayat-mayat hidup yang telah dibangkitkan, para zombie terus melangkah mendekati para biarawan dengan menjulur-julurkan tangannya untuk mencekik para biarawan kuil.

"A-apa i-itu?".

"M-makhluk a-apa sebenarnya itu!".

"Itu adalah mayat hidup!, mari kita lawan saja!!".

"Ayoo...mari kita serang mereka!!". komando salah satu biarawan, mengajak sesama temannya guna menghadapi para zombie-zombie yang menyerang mereka

"Jangan sampai kalian tergigit olehnya!!". salah satu biarawan memperingatkan teman-temannya, ketika salah satu biarawan salah satu zombie.

 _Tappp...duaggghh duaghhh..._

 _Uarghhh...uarghhh..._

Pertarungan para biarawan melawan zombie-zombie terjadi dimana saja, seluruh kompleks kuil api menjadi arena pertempuran guna melindungi diri mereka masing-masing.

Terlihat Asuma yang sedang melawan beberapa zombie, "Kalau seperti ini terus tidak akan pernah ada habisnya". gumamnya yang masih menggenggam Chakura To, kemudian ia pun merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Katon Haisekisho_**

 _wushhhhhh..._

Dari mulut, Asuma menyemburkan bubuk mesiu dengan jarak yang lumayan luas kearah kerumunan para zombie, dengan menjentikan kedua giginya timbul lah percikan api yang langsung menyambar bubuk mesiu, dalam sekejap menjadi api yang sangat besar...

 _wurshhhh..._ _Blarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..._

Para zombie terbakar dengan hebatnya, api masih terus berkobar. Zombie-zombie yang telah terbakar langsung menjadi debu, dan tertiup hembusan angin malam.

 _tappp...tapppp..._

"Sensei sebenarnya itu makhluk apa?". beberapa orang muncul di bekakang Asuma, Jounin bersurai coklat dan berjampang itu pun menoleh.

"Ino, dan kalian,..sepertinya mereka itu mayat hidup. pesan Sensei berhati-hatilah bila menghadapinya". ucap Asuma ketika menatap empat bocah Genin Konoha.

"Asuma-Sensei, bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?". ujar bocah bertubuh gendut, dan membesarkan tangannya menjadi kepalan besa, ketika melihat beberapa zombie-zombie mendekat kearahnya.

 **Bubun Baika no Jutsu**

 _Blarrrrrrrrrrrr...!!!_

Zombie-zombie tersebut pun langsung hancur, akibat hantaman tangan raksasa Chouji. Asuma yang melihat Tim Geninnya pun mengulas senyum, "Kerja bagus, Chouji".

"Hah..merepotkan, mungkin saja ini bagian dari mayat-mayat yang dicuri oleh para pencuri itu, sebelum mayat 12 ninja pelindung". Shikamaru melirik dimana beberapa zombie mendekat kearah Ino dan Sakura berada, tanpa mereka ketahui. "Merepotkan, waspadalah kalian!". ujarnya dengan merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Kagemane no Jutsu_**

 _syutttttttt...jlebb..jlebbbbbb.._

Shikamaru memanjangkan bayangannya dengan bantuan oleh sinar bulan, bayangan tersebut langsung mengikat para zombie, bayangan hitam itu meruncing disetiap ujungnya lantas menghujamkannya ketubuh para zombie.

"A-aku sungguh tidak tau Shika!". ujar Ino yang masih syok, hampir saja dirinya dan Sakura di gigit oleh para zombie.

"Sudahlah Ino-pig!!". tegas gadis merah muda tersebut, walau pun ia masih syok. Tentu Sakura harus bisa mengendalikan diri, iris emerald itu mengerjap. Beberapa kawanan mayat hidup mencoba menjulurkan tangannya, melangkah mendekati Sakura.

 _uarggghgg...uarggghh.._

"Kubuktikan pada kalian kalau aku tidak selemah itu,...Shannaro!!". Sakura menghantamkan kepalan tinju monsternya pada kawanan zombie.

 _Brakkk...blarrrrrrr..._

Mayat-mayat hidup sekejap bertumbangan diatas permukaan tanah, dengan tubuhnya remuk redam...

Asuma yang melihat Sakura terasa janggal, karena tidak bersama Timnya, "Sakura, dimana Kakashi, Sasuke, dan Naruto?". ujar Jounin berjampang tersebut. tentu Tim 10 pun juga heran, sedari tadi mereka tidak melihat satu pun diantaranya terkecuali Sakura sendiri, karena sejak sore hari Sakura bersama Tim 10.

"Aku juga tidak tau Asuma-Sensei, mungkin saja mereka masih diluar kompleks kuil ini". pungkas Sakura, ia sendiri juga tidak tau. Sewaktu selesai berlatih, Kakashi sendiri langsung pergi saja dan berpesan bahwa akan menemui Naruto dan Sasuke.

 _uarghhh...uarghh.._

 _krakk...krakkk..._

Dari dalam tanah muncul kembali mayat-mayat hidup baru, mereka mulai melangkahkan kakinya mendekati para biarawan dan Tim Genin Konoha.

"Mereka tidak ada habisnya Shika?'. gumam gadis surai pirang pucat ponytail. gadis tersebut masih menyerang para zombie dengan sebilah kunai ditangannya.

"Merepotkan, sudahlah kau lawan saja mereka, Ino!". tanggap bocah Nara

"Kau benar Ino, mereka semakin banyak saja dan ini tidak ada habisnya". timpal Chouji yang masih menatap gerumunan mayat-mayat hidup semakin saja membludak jumlahnya.

 _krakk...krakk...uarghhh...uarghhh.._

para mayat hidup terus saja melangkahkan kakinya, menerobos segala halangan yang dibuat para biarawan, bahkan mereka mulai menyerangi para biarawan yang jaraknya terdekat dengan mereka.

 _sring..._

 ** _Katon Gouka Messhitsu_**

 _Wuuuuuurrrrrssssshhhhhhhhh..._

Di udara sebuah api melesat kearah mayat-mayat hidup, semburan api dengan intensitas panas yang sangat tinggi. Semburan api yang menyerupai lautan api terus memberangus mayat-mayat hidup.

 _Wuuuuurssssssshhhhhhhh...Blarrrrrrrrrrrrr_

Api terus berkobar dengan hebatnya, menyebar dengan jangkauan luas seperti gelombang api membakari zombie-zombie tanpa sisa, dalam sekejap tempat tersebut menjadi bersih hanya meninggalkan debu-debu bertumpukan.

Asuma yang melihat kejadian barusan langsung syok, "Jutsu Katon yang sangat hebat". gumamnya lirih, ia juga heran siapa gerangan pelakunya.

"Asuma-Sensei, para mayat hidup itu sudah habis terbakar semua". ujar Ino, iris aquamerinnya mengedarkan kesegala penjuru.

"Kau benar Ino-pig, tapi siapa yang mengalahkan mereka semua?". gumam Sakura ia juga heran.

Bukan hanya mereka tapi seluruh yang ada di kompleks kuil api, mereka masih bertanya-tanya siapa yang membantu menyerang para mayat hidup, tapi juga memusnahkannya.

Dibelakang para kerumunan biarawan, sesosok Jounin bersurai perak tengah berdiri eye smile matanya menyipit, "Yare..yare..kerja bagus Naruto". puji sosok tersebut pada muridnya.

"Hn, sekarang tugasku sudah selesai". gumam datar si bocah pirang.

iris oniks kelam menatap rekannnya, "Hn, sekarang tinggal selanjutnya". ucap bocah bersurai raven tersebut.

"Ya, aku harap rencana ini berhasil, semangatlah sedikit kalian". pungkas Kakashi ketika menatap kedua muridnya yang memasang wajah datar.

"Mereka masih diluar kuil api, yang pasti umpan sudah mereka dapatkan. sekarang hanya tinggal pembersihan". gumam Naruto.

"Yare..yare Sensei sungguh bangga pada kalian". ujar Kakashi memuji kinerja Tim Geninnya.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Pinggiran hutan terasa sunyi, hanya kegelapan malam yang masih mencekam, temaram sinar bulan menerawang dua sosok siluet bertopi jerami.

"Bagaimana Furido, apakah sudah kau dapatkan mayat Kitane?". ujar rekan yang terdengar feminim, menandakan ia seorang perempuan.

"Lalu kau pikir ini apa?". Furido tengah membopong sebuah mayat yang terbungkus balut-balutan kain, "Aku tidak mengira kita berhasil, hanya dengan trik pengalihan mayat-mayat hidup itu". pungkasnya kemudian.

"Jadi kau memang sengaja membuat mereka sibuk, lalu kau menyelinap ketika mereka tengah disibukan menghadapi para mayat hidup, begitu bukan". ungkap Fuen.

"Seperti itulah, mereka hanya lah kumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang tidak berguna". Furido tengah menjejakan kakinya pada permukaan tanah untuk segera pergi, "Ayo Fuen kita lanjutkan rencana kita selanjutnya adalah Konoha". mereka mulai melangkahkan kaki

"Kalian pikir, serangga-serangga kecil macam kalian bisa pergi, Heh!!!".

Suara sinis meremehkan menginterupsi pendengaran mereka, hingga mereka tidak jadi meninggalkan tempat, dua sosok orang itu pun menoleh dimana sumber suara tersebut. Diatas dahan pohon tiga sosok tengah memandang mereka dengan tatapan rendah.

Fuen yang hapal akan aksen suara tersebut, amarahnya mendidih. " Kau bocah yang telah membunuh Fuuka dan kau yang membunuh Fudo bukan!!". tangannya mengepal erat, tatapannya garang pada dua bocah Genin yang berada diatas dahan pohon.

"Jadi mereka bocah-bocah yang membunuh Fuuka dan Fudo, sepertinya ada yang lain?". Furido sekilas sosok dewasa diantara dua bocah tersebut, walau masih samar karena gelapnya malam, Furido menduga bahwa sosok dewasa adalah Senseinya.

 **Doton Doryuso**

 _wushhh...wushhh.._

Fuen yang sudah tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya segera melesatkan jutsunya, tombak-tombak tanah lancip berhamburan melesat cepat kearah Tim 7 berada.

 _wushhh...wushhh.._

 _trankk...trankk..._

Naruto dan Sasuke menangkisnya dengan cepat menggunakan sebilah kunai dimasing-masing tangannya, bergerak dengan lincah menebaskan kunainya. Hingga tombak-tombak tanah berjatuhan diatas permukaam tanah.

 _brukk...brukk.._

"Menyedihkan untuk seukuran kecoa". gumam Naruto menatap rendah dua sosok bertopi jerami di bawahnya.

Kakashi yang berada disamping Naruto hanya menghela nafas akan tingkah muridnya, "Hahh.., kau sangat berlebihan Naruto". Kakashi menilai muridnya terlalu arogan, ia tau kalau Naruto sedang memprovokasi musuhnya. terbukti salah satu sosok diantaranya sudah terpancing emosinya.

"Hn". si Uchiha hanya bisa menggumam.

Fuen yang sudah hilang kendali langsung meloncat kearah Tim 7, dengan menghunuskan kunainya

 _wushhh..syattt_

 _trangggg.._

Segera saja Naruto melompat, dengan kunai menyambut tangkisan kunai Fuen, dengan masih berada di udara Sasuke muncul ikut membantu Naruto, kaki kecil Sasuke tertekuk kebelakang guna melepas tendangan. Dengan Naruto yang sudah memberi tanda, segera kaki Sasuke melesat..

 ** _Shishi_**

 _Duaghhh..Duaghh.._

Fuen terpelanting keatas akibat sebuah kaki menghantam punggungnya beruntun. "Sekarang penutupannya Dobe", gumam Sasuke yang muncul diatas Fuen dengan posisi gerakan kaki yang sama, Naruto muncul mendadak didepan Fuen dengan Kaki yang siap seperti Sasuke..

 ** _Rendan..!!_**

 _Duagghh..Duagghhh...blarrrr.._

Fuen terhempas ketanah dengan sangat kerasnya, serangan kombinasi dua tendangan Naruto dan Sasuke mengenai telak tubuh Fuen hingga terkapar.

Fudo yang melihat rekannya tersungkur, menahan geram, "Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu bocah!!". Furido segera bergerak ingin sekali mencincang dua bocah didepannya, namun langkahnya terhalang seseorang.

"Akulah lawanmu". Kakashi mengeratkan genggaman kunainya.

Furido menatap lekat sosok didepannya, "Hahaha..aku tak mengira kalau didepanku adalah Kakashi No Sharingan, sungguh suatu kejutan". Furido menyabetkan tongkatnya kearah tubuh Kakashi.

 _wushh.._ _trakkkk..._

Laju tongkat Furido terhalang sebilah kunai, Kakashi menggerakan tangan kirinya guna melakukan tinjuan dari arah samping, namun tetap saja sebuah sikut menahan laju kepalan tangan tersebut.

 _wushh..tappp..._

Kakashi meloncat mundur dengan masih menggenggam kunainya, tapi dia kejutkan ketika sebuah tongkat hampir saja memecahkan kepalanya, segera kunainya ia angkat keatas untuk memblok serangan Furido, masih dengan gerakan cepatnya Kakashi menendang Furido ketika sebuah kesempatan datang ..

 _tranggg...duaghhh..!!_

Furido pun oleng karena kerasnya tendangan Kakashi, terdorong tubuhnya kesamping. "Lumayan Kakashi untuk seorang veteran perang Shinobi ketiga, tapi ini adalah sebuah permulaan". Furido mengelap darah dibibirnya. "Apa kau mampu untuk menahan ini Kakashi". ujarnya kemudian setelah merapal segel, lantas membuka mulutnya lebar..

 ** _Fuuton Shintaigyoku_**

 _srattt...wushhh..wushh.._

Muncul peluru-peluru angin yang melesat ke arah Kakashi dengan sangat cepatnya, terus berhamburan tiada henti. "Hm, pengguna Fuuton ya", gumam lirih Kakashi dengan sudah merapal segel tangan, walau peluru-peluru angin sedang meluncur ke arahnya...

 ** _Doton Doryuheki_**

 _brakkk...brakkk.._

 _wushhhh...wushhh...Duarrr...Duarrrrrrrrrrr..._

Sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah muncul didepan Kakashi dan melindunginya dari gempuran serangan musuhnya. Kakashi segera menyudahi jutsunya ketika serangannya telah mereda. Segera ia melompat keluar, dengan merapal segel baru.

 ** _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**

 _byurrrr...byurrrr.._

Dari dalam tanah muncul titik-titik air dengan derasnya lama kelamaan membentuk sebuah naga air besar bermata kuning, Kakashi yang masih mempertahankan segel tangannya segera melepas, otomatis naga air tersebut melesat kearah Furido...

Furido menatap remeh Kakasi, " Kau pikir aku tidak bisa, Kakashi!!". segera tangannya membentuk segel tangan, siap mengarahkan cepat jutsunya..

 ** _Doton Doshenkiryuu_**

Dari permukaam tanah yang retak sudah terbentuk naga tanah besar, melesat dengan cepat menghadang naga yang berbeda elemen, melintas diatas permukaan tanah..

 _wushhh...sratttt.._

 _wushh...byurr. ...blaaaaarrrrrrrrrr.._

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat keras diudara, ketika kedua naga beda elemen saling bertabrakan, asap debu mengepul disertai ceceran air yang menggenangi sekitarnya, walau terlihat samar karena temaramnya sinar rembulan.

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiri menatap musuh yang masih terkapar, namun Fuen berusaha bangkit walau badannya terasa remuk, akibat ulah musuh didepannya. "Sialan kalian bocah, Aku tidak akan mengampunimu!!". tangannya menyeka darah dibibir tipisnya, mencoba merapal segel tangan.

"Sepertinya kecoa itu marah Teme, apa dia sedang bercanda". seringaian remeh terukir dibibir Naruto.

"Hn, entalah, lebih baik hentikan tingkah main-mainmu". gumam datar bocah pantat ayam.

iris saphire masih menatap musuhnya, Naruto menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya, "Kau sungguh tidak asyik pantat ayam". ujar datar Naruto, sedang bocah Uchiha itu hanya mendengus sambil memegangi rambutnya. apa benar rambut style keren begini disamakan dengan bokong ayam?.

 ** _Doton Retsudo tensho_**

 _krakkk.. krakk..._

Tanah didepan Naruto dan Sasuke terbelah, retakan-retakan tanah tersebut seperti akan menelan kedua Genin tersebut, getaran gempa sedikit tercipta membuat pijakan dipermukaan sedikit bergoyang, tentu keseimbangan kedua Genin terganggu. "Hahaha rasakan lah itu bocah sialan!!". tawa geram Fuen.

"Hah, dasar kecoa sungguh menyedihkan ini terlalu mudah". gumam Naruto yang sudah melepas segel tangan.

"Hn, serangga tetaplah serangga". timpal Sasuke yang tengah merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no Jutsu_**

 ** _Raiton Ryouken_**

Di depan Naruto muncul puluhan bola-bola angin besar bersayat, meluncur dengan cepat melintasi permukaan tanah yang retak, dibelakangnya melesat tiga serigala petir yang tengah di keluarkan Sasuke. Kedua jutsu itu terus beriringan satu sama lain, Fuen hanya bisa menatap syok kedua jutsu tersebut, tubuhnya terasa gemetar. ia sudah sangat pasrah, menghindar pun susah, karena banyaknya serangan.

 _wushhhh...wushhhhh...wushhhh.._

 _ctrettt...ctrettt...ctrettt.._

 _Duarrrrrrrrr...blaarrrrr..Duarrrr..blarrrrr_

Terjadi ledakan keras beruntun,kedua jutsumenghancurkan tempat sekitarnya. luluh lantak, tubuh Fuen hancur lebur di tengah kawah-kawah besar yang masih mengepulkan asap debu.

"Hn, kau sangat berlebihan, Dobe". gumam Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, benar-benar sangat parah, luar biasa hancur leburnya.

"Hn, karya yang sangat indah..fufufu". tawanya terdengar garing, mimik wajah Naruto terlihat inosen. Iris shapirenya melirik dimana Kakashi tengah bertarung dengan kecoa lainnya.

 **v**

 **v**

 **つづく**

 ** _Terima kasih yang udah mau nunggu Ffn Gaje ane, semua seluruh para Reader-san or yang udah Fav and Fol , yang udah Review._**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya, yang telah mampir._**

 ** _See next last chap._**


	16. chapter 16

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rating : T / M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, abal, OOC, OC, alur berantakan, garing, Semi Cannon**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Let's Happy Read**

Kakashi masih memperhatikan musuh yang tak cukup jauh darinya, sebilah kunai masih siaga di depan dada sebagai alat perlindungan diri. Jounin yang mendapat julukan Kakashi no Sharingan itu terus mengobservasi keadaan, " Dia juga pengguna Doton, aku perkirakan dia seorang petarung jarak menengah". gumam lirih Kakashi.

Iris kanannya melirik dimana dua murid berada, sepertinya mereka sudah menyudahi acara bertarungnya. "Kerja bagus Naruto, Sasuke". pungkasnya kemudian.

Furido mengeratkan tongkatnya, "Memang bukan isapan jempol kabar yang beredar. Ku akui kau memang hebat Kakashi, namun apa kau masih sanggup untuk pertarungan selanjutnya". Furido menyabetkan tongkatnya kearah Kakashi, melakukan lompatan tinggi..

Gerakan cepat Kakashi lakukan, "Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya". tangan kanan yang sudah siaga, segara menangkisnya arah lajur tongkat.

 _Trangggg..!!_

Dengan masih di udara Kaki panjang kaki ia julurkan, Kakashi meraih tubuh musuhnya dengan tumit sudah terlapis chakra untuk segera menendang. Furido menggerakan lututnya keatas untuk memblok tendangan Kakashi.

 _Duakk..Duakkk..Tapp_

Tumit Kakashi tertepis lutut Furido, segera Kakashi menghindar kesamping. Melakukan segel tangan dengan sebelah tangan kanan, tangan kirinya membuka maskernya sedikit. Gerakan cepat dengan standar Jounin...

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu_**

 _wurshhhh..._

Sebuah naga api tercipta dan melesat cepat ke arah Furido, meliuk-liuk di udara dan bergerak meluncur ke sang target dengan cepatnya... Furido tak tinggal diam, ia tancapkan tongkatnya ke tanah dengan melakukan segel ram..

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki_**

 _krakkk...krakkkk.._

 _Wurssshhhhh...Blarrrrrr..brakkkkk!!_

Sang naga api membentur sebuah dinding tanah yang dibuat Furido, asap masih mengepul efek terjadinya bentrokan dua jutsu berbeda fungsi tersebut. "Percuma Kakashi walau pun kau terus mencoba menyerangku, dengan berbagai caramu!". ucapan menggema dibalik dinding tanah, Furido seakan menantang Jounin Konoha yang sudah kenyang dengan berbagai pengalaman bertarung.

 _Tapp.._

Kakashi menginjakan kakinya ke tanah, otaknya masih tetap tenang untuk tidak terpengaruh kata-kata lawannya, "Tidak ada sia-sia didalam sebuah pertarungan, kalau pun kalah itu mungkin dirimu!". ujar Kakashi, matanya masih menatap dinding tanah.

 _Krakk...krakkk.._

Dinding tanah perlahan-lahan turun kepermukaan kembali kesedia kala, "Sungguh aku kagum dengan semangatmu, dan aku juga tidak menyangka kedua muridmu bisa membinasakan orang-orangku, padahal mereka masih Genin!". ungkap Furido dengan mencabut kembali tongkatnya.

"Mereka murid-muridku yang terbaik, tapi apa pun itu aku yang akan menghentikanmu". Kembali Kakashi bergerak, kali ini kedua tangannya menggenggam kunai, segera meloncat dengan gerakan penuh.

 _Wushhh.._

Kedua tangan yang penuh kunai segera menjangkau dengan arah yang berbeda, kali ini menyilang atas dan membujur, sabetan kedua kunai berbeda arah. Furido menyilangkan tongkatnya lurus guna menangkis sabetan kunai Kakashi, namun karena lajur kunai yang satunya masih bebas, Kakashi segera menghujamkannya...

 _trakkkkk...jlebbbb_

Kunai kiri menancap tepat di bahu kiri Furido, dengan cepat lutut Kakashi bergerak keatas menendang perut Furido yang masih kaget, ketika sebuah kunai telah menancap dibahunya. Dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Furido.

 _Duakkk..brakkkkk.._

Tubuh shinobi bertopi jerami tersebut terjengkang kebelakang akibat kerasnya tendangan lutut Kakashi, Seakan tak akan memberikan kesempatan. Kakashi menghujamkan kembali kunainya kearah bawah, segera Furido menggeser tubuhnya kesamping menghindari laju bilah kunai. "Lumayan Kakashi, anggap saja ini sebuah permulaan". ucap Furido disaat menghindar, masih sempatnya ia berbicara ketika kunai nyaris menancap dikepalanya.

 _krakk..tapp..duak_

Kakashi segera melompat kesamping, ketika sebuah tongkat hampir mengenai kakinya dan hanya membentur tanah saja. "Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu mencuri mayat-mayat itu". ucap Kakashi dengan posisi kembali berdiri, setelah tubuhnya ia condongkan.

"Hahahaha..tentu untuk sebuah kesempurnaan rencanaku, lalu kau pikir apa?!". Furido tertawa sinis, menatap Kakashi.

Kakashi menaikan alisnya, bingung untuk menafsir. "Kesempurnaan rencana, maksudmu kau akan menggunakan mayat-mayat sebagai alatmu, apa pun rencanamu itu pasti buruk di kemudian hari!". tegas Kakashi lantang, apa maksud orang didepannya.

 _tapp..tappp.._

Kemunculan Naruto dan Sasuke disamping Kakashi tidak mengejutkannya, malahan Naruto dan Sasuke ikut menyimak pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Furido menatap dua bocah disamping Kakashi, "Rupanya kalian sudah membereskan orangku dan itu sungguh mengejutkan". telapak tangannya menyeka darah yang keluar dari bahunya, bekas tikaman kunai Kakashi. Tapi itu tidak seberapa. " Kalian orang-orang Konoha memang selalu naif, hanya mengutamakan kedamaian desanya sendiri tanpa memperhatikan desa-desa kecil disekitarnya!!". pungkasnya kemudian.

Naruto hanya diam anteng tetap berdiri, melipatkan kedua tangannya saja tanpa mau mencampuri urusan orang lain, _'Kedamaian didesa Konoha itu hanyalah omong kosong, banyak darah yang telah berkubang. bahkan tanpa mengenal umur maupun jenis kelamin, dan itu sama saja'._ batin Naruto dengan menatap sinis sosok bertopi jerami didepannya.

''Apa maksudmu kami selalu naif, kami selalu tau dengan perkembangan desa sekitar, menjalin kerja sama dengan mereka dan mengajak bersama-sama menjaga kedamaian disekitarnya!", tegas Kakashi tak mau kalah berargumen.

"Hahahahaha..benarkah, lalu apa kau tau tentang kenapa dikawasan negara api harus ada dua kepemerintahan antara Daimyo maupun Hokage, apa kau tau jawabannya Kakashi!". ujar Furido menganggap kata-kata Kakashi hanya bualan semata.

"Hahh.., Kau itu hanyalah kecoa yang mencoba bermimpi terbang tinggi dan bebas menggapai langit seperti burung, dari arah pembicaraanmu aku sudah tau, bahwa kau mau menyatukan dua kepemerintahan dalam satu garis di kawasan negara api, dan itu adalah omong kosong seekor serangga!!". ujar datar Naruto menampilkan muka yang inosen, bukan Kakashi yang menjawab tapi Naruto.

"Hohohoho..sungguh kata-katamu itu lancang bocah, tapi aku suka!!, ternyata kau tau apa maksudku, bahwa kedamaian akan tercipta dikawasan negara api, jika kesemua desa menjadi satu dalam satu pemerintahan. Tapi sayang tidak dengan Konoha, karena mempunyai otoritas khusus sebagai desa Shinobi, bahkan masuk sebagai desa terbesar dari kelima desa besar!". Furido masih berpijak dengan anteng, tongkatnya kini dieratkan.

 _tapp...tappp..tappppp.._

Kini muncul orang-orang baru dibelakang Kakashi, sepertinya mereka adalah Asuma, Tim 10 dengan Sakura, Chiriku, Sora, dan beberapa orang biarawan.

"Kakashi, kau tidak apa-apa?", ujar Asuma yang sudah mendekat.

"Kalian, aku baik-baik saja Asuma, dan kalian kenapa kemari?". ucap Kakashi melirikan matanya sekilas, telah begitu banyak orang berkumpul disekitarnya.

"Kami mendengar suara pertarungan, makanya kami kemari dan ternyata itu adalah kalian bertiga, lalu yang didepan itu apakah pelaku pencuri mayat yang lainnya?". pungkas Asuma, dengan wajah penasaran.

"Begitulah, lebih baik ceritanya nanti saja, terlalu panjang untuk di jelaskan". ujar Kakashi, menatap kembali kedepan, dimana sosok bertopi jerami berdiri.

Furido meneliti sekilas dengan wajah-wajah yang baru muncul, "Hahahaha..aku tak menyangka makin lama makin ramai saja, banyak tamu yang berdatangan. baguslah kalau begitu!". ketika mata Furido menatap sekilas bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap dengan penuh maksud. "Lama tidak bertemu ya Sora, ternyata kau sudah begitu besar!". ujarnya menyapa.

"K-Kau, akan kubunuh kau sialan!!". Emosi bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap melonjak seketika, ia hapal dengan aksen suara sosok tersebut. Tapi sebuah tangan memegangi bahunya.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sora!, apa kau mengenalnya?". tangan Chiriku yang telah memegangi pundak bocah tersebut.

Tetap saja bocah tersebut berontak, tetapi kuatnya cengkraman Chiriku membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak, "Sialan, akan aku bunuh kau!!". si bocah abu-abu gelap masih saja kesetanan.

"Kendalikan emosimu Sora!!". Asuma mencoba menenangkan, sebelum situasi bisa berubah drastis. ia tau tentang Chakra negatif yang bersemayam ditubuhnya, tentu sebelum mempengaruhi mental bocah labil tersebut.

"Hahahahaha..kau masih saja seperti dulu Sora, bahkan emosimu masih sama..hahaha!". Furido terus memancing amarah bocah labil itu, tawa kerasnya memenuhi penjuru hutan yang gelap.

"Aku ingatkan!, lebih baik kau hentikan omonganmu untuk memprovokasi emosinya!!". ujar Asuma dengan tegas, menatap nyalang sosok yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Asuma, sikapmu memang tidak pernah berubah ya,..Ah aku lupa ternyata ada Chiriku juga?". Furido mengambil alih pembicaraan, mencoba membuat situasi baru.

sedari tadi Naruto yang mendengarkan interaksi pembicaraan mereka masih mencerna setiap omongan yang keluar dari kedua belah pihak, tentu nalar jeniusnya bekerja. _'Sepertinya orang itu mengenal betul tentang bocah songong itu, lalu Asuma dan Chiriku. mungkinkah mereka saling terkait terutama dengan Sora, mungkinkah..?'._ batin Naruto menerka dengan memproses setiap informasi, menyamakan praduga yang kemarin.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Sora?!". ujar Chiriku tegas, meminta penjelasan namun sosok itu malah tertawa keras.

"Hahahahaha..sungguh kalian ini lucu, sangat panjang untuk menjelaskannya. namun itu tidak lah penting!!". tawanya mengandung kesinisan.

Orang-orang disana benar-benar dibuat penasaran, berbagai macam pertanyaan menghias dibenak mereka masing-masing.

"Merepotkan, Naruto, dia kah yang selama ini melakukan pencurian mayat?" Shikamaru bertanya dengan bocah pirang didepannya.

"Hn, bisa dipastikan begitu". jawab datar Naruto dengan singkat.

"Hahh.., kenapa situasinya malah tidak karuan begini, lalu rencana mu apa?". Helaan nafas bosan dibibir bocah Nara.

Kali ini bukan Naruto yang menjawab, tapi Sasuke. "Hn, akan sangat susah jika bocah songong itu termakan oleh hasutannya". otak Uchiha masih membaca situasi, jika Chakra negatif itu timbul akibat perdaya sosok orang bertopi jerami.

Shikamaru kembali menguap, menanggapinya dengan malas. "Hahh..sungguh merepotkan, ada benar nya juga omonganmu, Sasuke". ia setuju dengan pendapat si Uchiha

Kakashi melirik bocah Uzumaki di sampingnya, yang sudah menggenggam sebilah katana putih keperakan. membaca setiap gestur tubuh Naruto seperti menandakan akan ada hal yang terjadi, _'Jangan bilang kalau Naruto sudah tau, bahwa orang itu yang mengambil keuntungan di hari tragedi itu. Ini sungguh bahaya..jangan sampai bocah ini lepas kendali'._ batin Kakashi masih berspekulasi. "Naruto..". ucap Kakashi namun tak mendapat sahutan.

"Kau mati!!". sebuah katana putih menjadi tudingan kearah sosok bertopi jerami, nada dingin teramat dingin membuat mata Kakashi membola, sepertinya dugaannya tepat.

"Hahaha..apa katamu bocah kau ing..". ucapannya terpotong, ketika sebuah kilatan putih menyambarnya dengan sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras..

 _sring...Duagghhh..brakkkk.._

Furido terpelanting kebelakang menabrak sebuah pohon hingga hancur, debu terus mengepul akibat terjangan Naruto. Serangan yang Naruto lakukan terlihat singkat, bahkan tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata.

"C-cepat s-sekali".

"S-serangan m-macam a-apa itu".

semua pasang mata melihatnya kejadian tersebut mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, serasa tidak yakin akan kejadian barusan hanya sekejap, tapi dampak luar biasa.

"Naruto". gumam Kakashi yang masih syok.

"Kakashi, kenapa dengan Naruto?". Asuma bertanya, walau dirinya juga terkejut.

"Entahlah Asuma". jawab Kakashi seadanya.

Bahkan Tim 10 pun sangat terkejut akan tindakan Naruto, begitu pula Sasuke dan Sakura.

"N-Naruto..a-ada apa dengannya?". gumam lirih gadis merah muda, sedikit khawatir akan rekannya.

"Cih, selalu saja kau, Dobe".

Furido sedikit bangkit dengan tertatih, walaupun tubuhnya sedikit terluka, "Ugh.. lumayan bocah, aku tak segan untuk membunuhmu!!". ujar Furido sambil mengusap darah dimulutnya.

Irish biru memancarkan kekosongan, seperti tidak punya jiwa, "Ucapkan untuk dirimu sendiri, kau hanyalah serangga!". ucapan datar dan dingin, tak ada rasa gentar sedikit pun. "Dan kau mati!!".

Sebilah katana keperakan yang sudah teraliri element Fuuton, menjadi semakin mengkilap menunjukan sisi super ketajamannya, segera ia sabetkan kearah Furido..

 _Trangg...sratttt.._

Furido menangkisnya dengan tongkat, namun Naruto membelokan lajurnya hingga mengenai topi jeraminya saja, hingga terbelah. Dan nampaklah sosok tersebut dengan bersurai keperakan panjang, raut mukanya berumur paruh baya.

Naruto yang masih berada segera melakukan gerakan menyamping, guna menjangkau tubuh Furido dengan katana putihnya.

 _Srattttt...tranggg..._

Sebuah tongkat yang juga sama teraliri elemen angin menangkis sayatan katana, "Kau kira hanya kau saja yang bisa menggunakan elemen angin bocah!". Furido mencoba memprovokasi Naruto. "Kau sama saja seperti mereka, hanyalah bocah ingusan..hahaha!". ujarnya dengan mengayunkan tongkatnya yang sudah memanjang, menambah jarak ukuran tongkat.

 _trangggg...trangggg.._

Naruto menepisnya dengan menyilang kesamping, "Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dan tidak akan menjadi siapa-siapa, Dan kau hanyalah seekor kecoa di ujung pedangku..fufufu". bukannya terprovokasi malah memprovokasi, kilatan putih menghilang didepan Furido, tentu saja kejadian tersebut membuatnya kaget.

 _sring.._

Sekelebat kilatan putih muncul disamping Furido, segera sosok tersebut menyabetkan katananya dan juga telapak tangannya sudah ada bola spiral berwarna biru. "Mati!!". dan cepat menghantamkannya...

 _Syaaattttttt..._

 ** _Rasengan_**

 _Duaaaaaarrrrrrrr..._

Tubuh Furido terguling-guling terhempas dengan sangat kerasnya, Rasengan itu melukai bagian punggung belum sayatan katana yang melintang. Tubuhnya cukup terluka parah, hingga tubuhnya sedikit sangat susah digerakan.

 _tappp..._

Naruto mendarat dengan tepat menginjak permukaan tanah, melangkah kearah Furido yang tengah terkapar, dengan mengayunkan katana keperakannya, "Kau mati!!". mengangkat nya tinggi lalu ia tebaskan...

 _syutttttt...tappp.._

Sebuah tangan menghentikan pergelangan tangannya sebelum katana memenggal kepala Furido, padahal nyaris 1 cm dari kulit leher. " Cukup Naruto!!". bentak orang tersebut, yang tak lain adalah Kakashi. Mencengkram erat lengan kecil bocah Uzumaki.

"Sudah, cukup hentikan!!". tegas Kakashi, mencoba mengingatkan.

"Cih, kenapa Sensei menghentikanku!". ujarnya kesal, Naruto tak habis pikir dengan Kakashi.

Asuma yang melihat itu segera mendekat dan juga yang lainnya. "Untung saja kau tepat waktu Kakashi ". Asuma melirik ke arah Furido seketika mulutnya tercekat, bagaimana tidak ia cukup familiar dengan raut wajah orang tersebut. "Kau Kazuma kan!!". dengan topi jeraminya sudah terlepas, maka tentu saja bisa lebih mudah dikenali.

Chiriku langsung terkejut, ketika sebuah nama disebut. "Apa maksudmu Asuma?!". guna meminta penjelasan, tapi Jounin berjampang itu malah menudingkan jarinya, mendadakan raut wajah Chiriku sangat sulit diartikan. "Itu tidak mungkin". matanya masih terus menatap sosok yang tengah terkapar.

"Ughh..a-ada apa dengan ekspresi kalian". menatap nyalang mereka semua, dengan tertatih mencoba berdiri. "ughhh..kalau ini memang a-aku, maka jawabannya a-adalah ini!!". Sosok tersebut yang tak lain Furido atau Kazuma, merapal segel tangan dengan menghentakannya ketanah..

 ** _Doton Soseijutsu_** ** _Shishi Dojō_**

 _krakk..krakkk.._

Dari dalam tanah yang retak-retak, muncul empat sosok mayat hidup yang lama-kelamaan membentuk sosok tersebut semakin jelas. " Kau pasti mengenal mereka bukan Asuma, Chiriku!!''. Kazuma menyipratkan sesuatu, dari balik gulungan yang berbentuk cairan ke empat mayat hidup tersebut.

mata Asuma melotot dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya, "Kitane, Seito, Nauma, dan Tou". gumamnya cukup terkejut. Jounin berjampang tersebut menatapnya dengan sangat susah diartikan, terlalu kaget.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Kazuma!". Tegas Chiriku, ia masih saja benci dengan orang tersebut sedari dulu, karena perbedaan pendapat tentang arti idealisme selama satu tim dengannya, anggota 12 shinobi pelindung.

"Tentu saja meneruskan cita-cita yang telah tertunda akibat kelakuan kalian tempo dulu!!".

Asuma merasa murka melihat empat rekaannya yang seharusnya damai malah diperalat. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi Kazuma, ideologismu malah memperburuk keadaan yang sudah damai, dan itu sangat bertentangan dengan pemerintahan yang sah!!". bentak Asuma.

"Aku pun sama, rencana kudetamu dengan Daimyo adalah masa lalu, sekarang kau mencoba mengulangnya kembali dengan menggunakan mereka, bagaimana pun aku akan menghentikanmu!!". Chiriku ikut emosi.

"Cih, kalian masih saja terlalu naif!! itulah alasannya kenapa aku muak dengan kalian!!". Shinobi bersurai putih panjang tersebut menggerakan segel tangannya, "Kalian majulah, tuntaskan masalah ini..hahahaha!!". Perintah Kazuma pada ke empat mayatnya yang sudah dalam kendali.

keempat mayat hidup tersebut bergerak, maju kedepan melangkahkan kakinya..

Asuma dan Chiriku yang melihat tersebut meloncat kebelakang, "Gawat Chiriku kalau mereka mengeluarkan Jutsu itu". ujar Asuma dengan sedikit rasa khawatir, ia tau jutsu yang dimiliki keempat mayat hidup tersebut.

"Aku pikir juga begitu Asuma, aku tak menyangka kalau Kazuma yang melakukan pencurian mayat, hanya untuk mendukung ideologisnya dengan cara memanfaatkan mereka". timpal Chiriku.

Semua pasang mata sungguh terkejut ketika mayat itu mulai menyerangi mereka, Naruto yang sedari tadi masih menahan kesal akibat tindakannya dihentikan Kakashi, hanya terdiam. Bocah pirang itu masih belum melakukan sesuatu.

 _tappp..tappp.._

 _ctrett..ctretttt..ctrettt..._

Di setiap telapak tangan semua mayat hidup itu memancarkan sebuah percikan- percikan petir, mereka semua mengambil posisi-posisi persegi empat.

"Sensei sebenarnya apa yang akan dilakukan mayat-mayat hidup itu?". iris aquamarine menatap Jounin berjampang yang berada tak jauh cukup jauh darinya.

Asuma melirik kearah muridnya, Kunoichi satu-satunya di Tim 10 dengan perasaannya luar biasa cemas. " Kalau kalian ingin tau, mereka akan mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu yang dampaknya begitu besar, sebuah Jutsu Raiton Raimu Raito, sebuah jutsu yang bisa menghancurkan desa dalam waktu sekejap". terang Asuma masih dengan panik.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Asuma, aku harap kalian tidak usah terlalu panik, pasti ada jalan keluar!!". timpal Chiriku ikut membenarkan, pasalnya dirinya juga tahu akan jutsu tersebut. Bagaimana pun ia juga mantan dari anggota 12 Shinobi pelindung.

Semua yang disana larut dalam kepanikan setelah mendengar informasi dari Asuma, terang saja keringat dingin mulai menetes diantara mereka.

 _ctretttt...ctret..ctrett.._

Perlahan-lahan diarea sekitar sudah terselubungi sebuah Kekkai petir biru berbentuk kubah dengan mereka semua didalamnya, diatas pusat kubah sudah siap laser petir makin lama makin membesar.

"Bagaimana Asuma apa kau bisa menghentikannya, menghentikan mereka..mereka adalah rekanmu Asuma..Hahahaha!!!", tawa keras Kazuma dengan menatap ke empat mayat hidup, yang ada diposisi masing dengan tubuh memancarkan percikan petir.

Asuma menatap nyalang Kazuma, "Apa kau sudah tidak waras Kazuma!!, disini bukan hanya ada aku atau pun yang lainnya, tapi juga ada Sora!!". nada hardikan Asuma terlihat emosi.

Di bagian belakang Asuma, Kakashi terus mendongak keatas. Irisnya menatap dipusat kubah, dimana ada laser petir yang masih dalam proses membesar.

"S-Sensei a-apa bisa kita semua keluar dari sini?". suara yang disertai gemetar didengar oleh Kakashi, Jounin bermasker pun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"Kau tenang saja Sakura, tak usah khawatir. Sensei tengah berpikir guna menghentikan jutsu itu". gumam Kakashi mencoba menenangkan murid perempuannya.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Dobe!!".

Kakashi dan Sakura memutar kepalanya, ketika nada keras mengusik pendengaran mereka, suara yang mereka kenal. Mereka berdua juga melihat dimana telapak tangan Naruto ada sebuah bola hitam spiral yang masih dalam proses, yang masih sebesar bola tenis belum membesar sepenuhnya.

 _plakk!!_

 _slashh..._

Telapak tangan menepis pergelangan Naruto, hingga bola spiral hitam yang masih tahap proses lenyap seketika. Bocah bersurai raven terlihat kesal hingga tangannya mendamprat pergelangan tangan bocah pirang. Iris oniks kelam Sasuke menatap jengah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Teme, Hah!". Nada Naruto juga tak kalah keras, dan juga jengkel dibuatnya.

"Aku tau kau memang sudah gila!!, tapi setidaknya jangan membawa-bawa mereka dalam kegilaanmu!!". Sasuke tau, bahwa Naruto bermaksud mengadu jutsunya dengan jutsu para mayat hidup itu, jutsu yang menurut Sasuke terlalu berbahaya mungkin lebih, bahkan dampaknya akan lebih parah dari jutsu Raiton para mayat hidup.

"Cih kau benar-benar tidak asyik!!". umpat Naruto kesal.

Sakura dan Kakashi memasang wajah bingung, pasalnya mereka tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan bocah Uzumaki tersebut, tapi Kakashi bisa menebak reaksi Sasuke yang sangat jarang terlihat seserius ini. terlebih Kakashi juga sempat melihat Naruto membuat Rasengan yang sangat berbeda, walau masih tahap proses.

"Hahh.., sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan?!". teguran dengan helaan nafas menyambangi mereka. disaat situasi dalam keadaan genting, mereka malah bertingkah aneh.

"Hn, tanyakan saja padanya!". ujar Sasuke tak menanggapi Kaskashi, sedang Naruto mengendikan bahu seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

 _ctrettttt...ctrettttt...ctrettt.._

percik-percikan petir dipusat kubah kekkai semakin besar saja, ukurannya terlihat berubah dari ukuran semula, membuat semua orang yang didalam kekkai semakin panik.

"Lihatlah Asuma semakin menarik saja bukan!!, percuma juga kalau membunuhku, mereka sudah dalam kendaliku walau pun aku mati. Jutsu ini tidak akan berhenti..Hahahaha!!". Kazuma menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Asuma hanya mengumpat saja, "tsk, sialan kau Kazuma!". raut mukanya terlihat kesal juga emosi, mengeratkan genggamannya pada Chakura To.

 _Sratttttt...brakkkkk..._

Kazuma terlempar ketika mendapat serangan mendadak dan mengejutkan. tubuhnya terguling-guling dipermukaan tanah. "Akan kubunuh kau, brengsek!!". sang penyerang, menggelontarkan nada amarah yang berapi-api, cakar besinya masih setia bertengger ditelapak tangannya. Bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap melompat kearah Kazuma..

 _wushhh...sratttt...trangggg..._

Cakar besi tersebut yang hampir mencabik tubuh tua Kazuma tertepis tongkat, hingga bocah itu agak terdorong sedikit kesamping.

"Hahaha..ternyata kau sudah berani denganku ya Sora?". gumam sinis Kazuma disaat menepis.

"Kauu..!!, Aku akan membunuhmu sebagai ganti bayaran atas kematian ibu!!! mati kau brengsekkk!!!". amarah yang meluap, Sora menambahkan elemen anginnya pada cakar besi.

 ** _Juha Reppu Sho_**

 _Srakkk...wurshhh Blarrrrrr..._

Kazuma cukup terkejut ketika cakar besi yang ditangkisnya membesar, segera ia melompat menjauh menghindari serangan dari bocah tersebut.

"Hahaha.. kau masih sama saja dengan ibumu yang lemah itu, harusnya kau tau kenapa aku membunuhnya. Aku sengaja membunuh istriku sendiri, karena dialah yang pertama kali mengetahui kalau aku akan menyimpang dari ketetapan Daimyo, dan dia pula yang memberi informasi itu pada Asuma dan Chiriku. harusnya kau tau Sora..!!". ungkap Kazuma.

"Kalau kau marah!! marahlah padaku!!, aku akan membantu kemarahanmu". tambah Kazuma dengan menjulurkan tangannya pada tubuh Sora, melakukan sesuatu pada bocah tersebut.

 ** _Gogyō Kaiin_**

 _Bwoshhhhh..._

"Arrrgggghhh...!!!!".

Sora berteriak kesakitan, meringkuk dipermukaan tanah. Chakra merah terus menjalar keudara, chakra bersarat aura negatif terus mendidih hingga chakra itu seperti membungkus tubuhnya, yang terus keluar dari dalam tubuh.

 _bluuuppp..bluppp.._

"Arghhhhhhhh..!!!". muncul gelembung-gelembung disekujur tubuh Sora, bocah tersebut sudah seperti miniatur Kyuubi dengan tiga ekornya, kuku tajam mencuat disetiap jarinya, gigi-gigi runcing nampak dimulutnya. Chakra merah terus meliuk-liuk mengikuti arah angin.

"Hahahaha..mengamuklah Sora, tunjukan kemarahanmu!!". tawa penuh kesenangan menghiasi bibir Kazuma, memeperhatikan reaksi orang-orang yang ada di dalam Kekkai petir.

Asuma dan Chiriku benar-benar tidak bisa berbuat banyak, keadaan semakin memanas saja. Sora mulai mengamuk dalam wujud miniatur Kyuubi, kesadarannya mulai akan hilang..

 _Srakkkk...Srakkk.._

"Sora, Sora sadaralah!!".

"Sora..hei..Sora sadarlah!!".

Beberapa shinobi biarawan memanggil-manggilnya, namun saja bocah abu-abu gelap itu sudah kehilangan kontrol kesadarannya..

Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Tim 10 masih terus mengamati miniatur monster Bijuu ekor sembilan, ada perasaan takut luar biasa terutama dua Kunoichi bersurai cerah.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei i-itu apa?". dengan jari yang gemetar Sakura menunjuk perubahan wujud Sora.

"S-Sakura i-itu s-sangat menyeramkan". gumam gadis pirang pucat ponytail.

"Itu adalah chakra Kyuubi, seperti kemarin yang di ceritakan Naruto". Kakashi sudah bersiap siaga, bila hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Shikamaru tidak bisa berbuat banyak, sungguh situasi ini diluar kemampuan Genin. "Hahh..sungguh merepotkan, bagaimana caranya menghadapi ini semua". desahan terlontar. sedangkan bocah gendut diam seribu bahasa raut mukanya tidak bisa diartikan.

 _ctrettt..ctretttt.._

Di pihak lain, ke empat mayat hidup masih terus memperbesar percik-percikan petir biru diatas pusat kubah, sinar laser yang sudah mengembang mulai bergerak, hampir menyentuh permukaan tanah.

"Cih, tidak ada cara lain". gumam Naruto lirih dengan mengamati gerak Sinar laser petir tersebut. _'Kalau saja tidak ada mereka, mungkin aku bisa menggunakan teknik Raifuu Kyuin Jikukan..sialan'._ Batin Naruto dengan tangan mengepal, sekilas ia pun teringat tentang akan suatu hal.

"Kau jangan memperkeruh situasi, Dobe". masih saja Sasuke menatapnya was-was.

akan tetapi bocah pirang itu mengacuhkannya, "Kakashi-Sensei, kemari sebentar!". suara datar Naruto sampai ke pendengaran Jounin bermasker itu.

"Ada apa Naruto". pungkas Kakashi, bukannya menjawab Naruto malah menggeret Kakashi agak menjauh dari gerumunan mereka.

Naruto mulai menjelaskan sesuatu, tampak kepala Jounin bermasker itu manggut-manggut seakan paham, namun dibagian akhir matanya membulat sempurna.

"I-itu tidak mungkin Naruto, kau tau sendiri chakra ku tidak cukup untuk mengatasi hal itu, terlebih akan pertarungan sebelumnya aku sudah cukup menguras chakra". terang Kakashi, namun ini tak ada cara lain, hingga ia sedikit tidak yakin.

"Masalah chakra, Sensei tak perlu khawatir...jangan remehkan seorang Uzumaki!". bocah pirang seakan yakin, rencananya akan berhasil.

Helaan nafas Kakashi merasa lega, terasa sudah final. "Hahhh, terserahmu Naruto. Sensei hanya bisa mengandalkanmu". Kakashi sudah siap siaga dengan satu lututnya ditanah, ia pun membuka Hitai-aite yang melintang dimata kirinya, nampak Sharingan tiga tomoe yang terus berputar hingga ketahap terakhirnya, bentuk shuriken berkaki tiga yang melingkar.

Segera kedua telapak Naruto menekan punggung Kakashi, "Hn, apa Sensei siap!". siap menyalurkan transfer chakranya.

Seketika Kakashi mendongak, penglihatannya fokus kepusat kubah, "Lakukan saja Naruto, setelah sesuai dengan tanda dariku!". ujarnya lekas.

percik-percikan laser petir dipusat kubah kekkai kian besar tinggal menunggu dalam hitungan detik untuk melepas Jutsu tersebut. Aura biru petir semakin terasa, menampakan betapa besarnya justu itu dan...

 _ctrettttttt...ctrettttt..._

 ** _Kamui_**

 _Swuinggggggggg... Duarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...!!!_

 _Syuttttttttt..._

Kakashi terus memfokuskan mata Mangekyou Sharingan dimata kirinya, mata itu terus berputar cepat seperti menghisap pengaruh Jutsu Raiton. Sinar laser seakan masuk kedalam pusaran dimensi dengan mudahnya.

 _syutttt..._

peluh Kakashi bercucuran, masih memfokuskan jutsu matanya dengan dalam hitungan detik, sekejap laser petir biru pun lenyap. "Hahahah..", Kakashi masih menormalkan nafasnya yang terengah, akibat kelelahan. Baru pertama kalinya ia menggunakan teknik ini dalam skala besar, tentu membutuhkan banyak chakra dan nampaknya ia berhasil, tentu dengan bantuan Naruto. seandainya saja kalau tidak dengan transfer chakra, mungkin Kakashi akan pingsan setelahnya.

 _brukk!_

"Hahah..., aku tak mengira ini akan berhasil Naruto!!". Kakashi menggumam masih dengan sedikit merengah, pantatnya ia hempaskan ketanah.

"Sesuai perhitunganku, sekarang tinggal para mayat dan si Kyuubi jadi-jadian, tentu saja si kecoa itu juga". ujar datar Naruto.

Kembali Kakashi menegakan tubuhnya, "Kau mungkin benar, sepertinya Chiriku dan biarawan lainnya sedang mengurusi para mayat hidup itu, sedang Asuma tengah menghadapi orang itu". pungkas Kakashi mengedarkan matanya kesegala penjuru keliling.

Memang setelah Kakashi menyudahi Jutsunya, Chiriku dan para biarawan berlarian ke arah empat mayat hidup guna mengurusnya, pasalnya hanya Chiriku dan Asuma yang tau akan Jutsu itu. Sedangkan Asuma sendiri tengah bertarung dengan Kazuma.

Sementara itu si miniatur Kyuubi tengah mengamuk. Sakura, Sasuke dan Tim 10 masih mencoba menghadapinya, tentu dengan Sharingan yang telah aktif. Sasuke mencoba mengulang teknik Genjutsu seperti pengalaman sebelumnya.

Di bagian lain, Asuma masih terus menyerang Kazuma dengan Chakura To nya.

 _Trang...trang..._

Dentingan suara pisau chakra Asuma menebas Kazuma, tetapi tongkat selalu saja menghalangi. Asuma mengayunkan kembali pisaunya keatas dengan menyilang, "Aku tak habis pikir kau sungguh keterlaluan, menanamkan chakra jahat Kyuubi kedalam tubuh anak mu sendiri!!". gerakan tubuhnya melambung guna menjangkau...

 _tranggg.. trangg..Trakk!_

Kasuma menepisnya dengan tongkat yang menjulur, "Itu urusanku Asuma!!, Aku sudah mempersiapkannya sejak awa!!". Kazuma bergulir kesamping, tangan kirinya menjangaku dengan kepalan, siap dengan pukulannya.

 _Duaghhh.. tappp..sratttt!!_

Asuma menepis dengan siku kirinya, pisau chakra menyayat panjang dari arah lajur tongkat. Setelah melakukan gerakan memutar yang sudah bebas dari jarak Kazuma, ia melakukan segel tangan.

 ** _Raigō Senjusatsu_**

Muncul pendeta beraura kuning dengan banyak tangan menyelubungi Asuma, mata Kazuma melotot akan jutsu itu, jutsu yang sama persis dengan Chiriku, "Nampaknya kau tidak main-main Asuma!". ia pun merapal segel tangan, guna perlindungan diri.

 ** _Doton Domu_**

 _wushhh.. duakkkkk..duakkkkk..duakkk.!!_

Asuma menghujaminya dengan pukulan beruntun, teknik telapak budha terus melakukan serangan ke tubuh Kazuma, walaupun Kazuma sudah mengeraskan tubuhnya.

 _Duakkkkk...Duakkkk..Duakkk ...brakk!!!._

Seribu lengan pendeta beraura kuning terus melakukan serangan pukukannya, membuat Kazuma terlempar karena kerasnya pukulan beruntun. Tersungkur dipermukaan tanah, Kazuma mencoba bangkit akan tetapi lukanya terus mengalir, tubuhnya sudah sekeras baja namun banyaknya serangan membuatnya sangat kewalahan.

"Ughhh..sialan kau Asuma!!". tubuhnya seperti remuk redam, dengan bantuan tongkatnya Kazuma mencoba berdiri, menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kaki.

 _Sring...Duakkk.._

Kilatan putih muncul dan langsung menghantam keras tubuh Kazuma, hingga ia kembali terpelanting membentur permukaan tanah. Bola mata Asuma membola ia sangat terkejut akan kejadian barusan, menatap tubuh Kazuma terlempar dengan sangat cepatnya.

 _tappp.._

Naruto menapakan kakinya dipermukaan, menatap Kazuma penuh seringaian tatapan merendahkan ia tampilkan. Asuma mengerjapkan matanya, melihat sosok didepannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini Naruto, kenapa tak lagi membantu Kakashi kembali?". gumam Jounin berjampang tersebut.

"Hn, tentu saja untuk membelah tubuhnya, melanjutkan acara tadi yang sempat tertunda!". ujar datar dan dingin bocah Uzumaki itu, aura biru matanya menyiratkan keberingasan.

Asuma nampak bingung, pasalnya bocah tersebut masih saja keras kepala, niatnya ingin membunuh Kazuma suatu keharusan. "Sudahlah biar aku sa..".

 ** _Doton Ganchuso_**

 _sratttt..sratttt..wushhhhh!!_

Muncul tanah-tanah lancip hingga perkataan Asuma terpotong, karena kagetnya.Tanah-tanah lancip bagai mata tombak melesat dengan cepatnya, melayang mengarah ke kedua orang yang masih berdiri. Dengan katana putih yang sudah teraliri elemen angin, Naruto dan Asuma meloncat menghindar.

 ** _Fuuton Shinkuujin_**

Selama di udara Naruto menggerakan katananya, mengayunkan tebasan-tebasan pada tombak-tombak tanah yang ujung runcing.

 _syattttt...syattttttt..syatttt Brukkkk..brukk!!_

Potong-potongan tanah berhamburan, berjatuhan diatas permukaan tanah. Naruto menatap pelaku penyerangan yang tak lain adalah Kazuma, " Percuma!, tetap saja kau hanya kecoa diujung pedangku!!". suara remeh kembali terdengar, seperti de javu di telinga Kazuma.

"Brengsekk kau bocah, kali ini aku tak akan kalah darimu!!". Kazuma membentuk tongkatnya seperti cambuk, segera ia ayunkan kearah Naruto.

 _Sratttttttt...ctarrrrrrr_

 _trangggg..!!_

Dengan masih dipermukaan tanah, Naruto menjangkau dan menepis tongkat yang sudah menjadi cambuk besi. Kaki kecil terus menekan pada tanah, langkah semakin cepat, katana yang masih menangkis cambuk besi itu ia rubah alur laju katana, menyilang kesamping.

 _syaaattt...prakkkk..!!!_

Tongkat Kazuma terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian, tebasan Katana benar-benar membuatnya hancur. Mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang, tangan Naruto mengangkat tinggi katana keperakan lalu mengayunkannya keras dengan cepat...

 _jrasshhhh..!!!!_

"Aaarggggghhh..!!!".

Jeritan kesakitan Kazuma mengalun di gelapnya malam hari, sebuah tangan terjatuh dari pangkalnya, tubuh Kazuma bergetar menahan sakit yang amat pilu, syok melihat bagian lain dari tubuhnya telah tergeletak di permukaan tanah.

Karuan teriakan keras Kazuma memancing seluruh perhatian semua orang yang ada disini, Kakashi menatap Naruto horor seperti de javu, melihat sebuah katana putih terlumuri darah kental. "Aku harus segera bertindak sebelum ia hilang kendali", menatap bocah pirang dengan cemas.

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Chidori Raigatana_**

 _Ctret...zipppp...zippppp.._

"KAU MATI!!". Naruto kembali mengayunkan Katananya sudah dilapisi Chidori, mengangkat setinggi mungkin dan terus menebaskannya.

 _jrashhhh..jrashhh..jrashh!!!_

"Arghhhhh!!!".

Jeritan terakhir Kazuma menandakan ia telah mati, mati dengan cara mengenaskan, tubuhnya telah terbelah menjadi beberapa bagian hingga sulit untuk dikenali, Naruto secara sadisnya membantai Kazuma tanpa raut muka bersalah. "Hasil yang indah". gumamnya dengan lirih, katana putih berlumuran darah masih digenggamannya.

Semua mata menatap Naruto dengan horor, merasa tak yakin kalau bocah pirang itu bukanlah Naruto.

"N-Naruto ada apa denganmu?". Sakura menatap syok dan juga ada rasa sedih dengan rekannya, ia masih tak percaya akan Naruto yang brutalnya membunuh musuhnya. Dengan rasa gemetar Sakura menatap sosok bocah pirang itu dan ini juga pertama kalinya melihat sebuah adegan pembunuhan, masih lekat memandangnya tak percaya.

"Dobe, kenapa dengan mu?". gumam datar Uchiha

Tim 10 yang masih syok akan kelakuan teman pirangnya, berbagai pertanyaan masih berkecamuk dibenak mereka.

"Lagi-lagi aku telat". Kakashi merutuk akan keterlambatannya mencegah Naruto, "Kau tau Naruto, Seharusnya kau tak sesadis itu!". ujarnya mencoba menasehati.

Akan tetapi bocah pirang malah acuh seakan tak terjadi apapun, "Dia pantas untuk itu, bagaimanakah rasanya arti dari rasa sakit itu!". ucapan datar dan dingin terlontar dari bibir Naruto, wajahnya tak menyiratkan penyesalan.

Kakashi menatapnya dengan mimik muka yang sangat sulit diartikan, _'Naruto, sebesar itukah rasa kebencianmu...bahkan melebihi kebencian para Uchiha'._

Di bagian lain, chakra merah masih terus membumbung tinggi mengikuti alur arah mata angin, suasana terasa mencekam.

 _bwoshhh..._

Semakin banyak saja chakra yang membludak, kini ekor sudah mencapai tahap kelima. Miniatur tiruan Kyuubi itu menatap nyalang semua orang dengan aura membunuh sangat tinggi...

"Raaawrrr...!!".

Suara auman keras semakin menambah situasi menjadi sangat mencekam, kuku-kuku tajam dan gigi taring yang mencuat menjadikannya terlihat menyeramkan. Miniatur Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya, semua orang pun mundur perlahan-lahan menjaga kewaspadaan.

 _srakkk...srakkkk..._

cakar-cakar tajam menggerus tanah, kelima ekornya melambai-lambai tinggi di udara...

 _wushh...brakkkk!!_

Kibasan salah satu ekornya mengenai salah satu pohon hingga hancur. Shikamaru masih terus berpikir, bagaimana cara paling tepat untuk menghentikan makhluk itu.

"S-Shika sebenarnya dia itu makhluk apa?". masih dengan ketakutannya Chouji bergumam, tetapi bocah Nara itu menanggapinya dengan menguap malas.

"Chouji, Ino, aku akan mengikatnya dengan bayanganku dan kalian lakukanlah tugas sesuai yang kita rencanakan!!". komando Shikamaru pada rekan Timnya.

"T-tapi S-Shika a-apa a-aku mampu?!". ucapan Ino tergagap penuh kerahuan, pasalnya ia dan Timnya baru pertama kali melihat makhluk semenyeramkan ini, terlebih saat ini ia juga sangat ketakutan.

"Merepotkan, kau pasti bisa!. Apa kau tidak melihat disini ada Sasuke". otak jeniusnya meyakinkan dan memancing semangat Ino, dengan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Y-Ya aku bisa!!". tegas Ino dengan sedikit tersenyum, membayangkan Sasuke pasti akan memuji setelahnya. 'Dasar fansgirl'. pikiran Shikamaru berkecamuk, yang telah melepas segel tangan.

 ** _Kage Kubi shibari no jutsu_**

 _sleppppp...sleppp.._

Bayangan hitam menjalar terus merambat dipermukaan tanah dan terus memanjang kearah miniatur tiruan Kyuubi, bayangan hitam seluruhnya mengikat ke tubuh jelmaan monster itu dengan eratnya. "Cepatlah Ino!". gumam Shikamaru yang tengah mempertahankan jutsunya.

 ** _Ninpou Shintenshin no jutsu_**

 _ngukkk..._

Raga Ino ambruk ditanah setelah melepas jutsunya, setelah mendapat aba-aba dari Shikamaru, tak lama Chouji membesarkan tubuhnya dan siap berguling...

 ** _Baika no jutsu_**

 _brashhhhh...wushhh..._

Tubuh bulat yang sudah membesar lantas berguling-guling diatas tanah, melesat dengan cepat kearah tiruan Kyuubi dan menghantamkannya, akan tetapi kibasan sebuah ekor ..

 _wush..Duaakkkkk.. blarrrrrrrr...!!!!_

Ekor besar itu menghantam tubuh Chouji dan melemparkannya dengan keras, Chouji terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak beberapa pohon. "Chouji!!". Ino dan Shikamaru berteriak bersamaan setelah mereka menyudahi jutsunya, dan menatap tubuh gendut itu dengan kekagetan luar biasa. Lantas mereka pun segera menghampiri bocah Akimichi guna menolongnya.

 _Brakkkkk..Blaarrrrr..!!!!_

Angin bertiup sangat kencang seolah mengiringi sang monster, ekor-ekor chakra besar mulai menghancurkan tempat sekitarnya, banyak pohon bertumbangan akibat ulah miniatur tiruan Kyuubi yang sudah tak terkendali, Sasuke masih mengobservasi keadaan. Ketika dimana ia melihat sendiri Tim 10 yang kocar-kacir bahkan tidak mampu melawannya.

Iris emerald menyiratkan rasa takut, tubuhnya gemetar. "Sasuke-kun, apa tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan?". Sakura bertanya ke rekannya, selintas bayangan berputar akan kejadian barusan yang menimpa Tim 10.

"Kalau kau takut tak seharusnya kau menjadi seorang Kunoichi, berdiam diri dirumah itu cocok untuk tipe gadis sepertimu!". ujaran datar dan sinis Sasuke, membuat gadis bersurai merah muda terpukul telak akan perasaannya.

Sakura hanya menahan rasa sedihnya, kenapa dirinya tidak bisa berguna disaat situasi seperti ini, terlebih didepan seseorang yang dianggap spesial dihati gadis itu. "Segitunya kah aku lemah". gumam lirih Sakura, perasaannya benar-benar terluka.

mata Sharingan Sasuke berputar pelan, segera saja ia merapal segel tangan dengan melompat ke udara..

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

 _Wurshhhhh..._

Bola api melayang cepat diatas udara mengarah dimana target berada, sang monster tiruan segera menggerakan salah satu ekornya yang masih melambai- lambai diudara, bola api semakin mendekat tapi sebuah ekor menepisnya hingga...

 _Duaaarrrrrrrr..._

Ledakan besar terjadi diudara, Sharingan tiga tomoe itu menyipit. "Cih, Sebesar itukah kekuatannya. Bahkan aku tidak bisa menggunakan Genjutsu untuk menjebaknya, kesadaraannya benar-benar sudah terambil alih". rutuk Sasuke yang sudah menapak ditanah.

Kakashi masih terdiam karena perkataan Naruto sebelumnya segera tersadar, meliriknya sekilas dimana Tim 7 berada dan didepannya tiruan Kyuubi yang mengamuk, bahkan beberapa biarawan ada yang terluka karena terjangan sebuah ekor.

 _Sring..._

Sekelebat bayangan putih muncul diatas tiruan monster Kyuubi, "Tampaknya kau sudah mulai menari, aku buat kau agar lebih agresif...saatnya menikmati!". ucap seringaian bocah pirang dengan membawa Rasengan berukuran besar dan segera melemparkannya..

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

 _Duaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr..!!!!!_

Ledakan super besar terjadi dengan terhempasnya monster tersebut, terlempar sangat jauhnya. Hingga terseret puluhan meter, menabraki pohon-pohon yang langsung hancur. Naruto segera mendaratkan kakinya dipermukaan.

Semua pasang mata terperangah akibat serangan dadakan seseorang, bahkan mampu membuat tiruan monster Kyuubi terlempar sangat jauhnya.

''Naruto / Dobe!". teriak Tim 7 bersamaan, dimana rekaannya mampu membuat sang monster tersudut.

iris saphire memperhatikan sang monster berada, yang tengah membangunkan tubuhnya kembali, sekejap mata biru tersebut pun membulat. Dimana tiruan Kyuubi mulai mengeluarkan sekumpulan chakra berwarna merah keunguan, Naruto merasa de javu. "Hn, sepertinya aku kenal dengan chakra itu, Bijuudama ya". gumam Naruto menatap lekat sang monster, _'Sepertinya ini akan lebih menarik, jangan sungkan-sungkan tunjukan kemarahanmu padaku, rubah imitasi!'._ batin Naruto yang tampak senang, menganggap itu bukanlah apa-apa.

Seketika insting Kakashi meningkat, ia merasakan aura yang tidak asing, "Lebih baik kalian semuanya menjauh, ini akan berakhir dengan tidak baik!!". tegas Kakashi memperingatkan semua orang, ketika sudah bisa menerka apa yang akan dilakukan sang monster. Akan tetapi semua orang masih bergeming ditempatnya, mengabaikan ucapan keras Kakashi, mereka masih berminat apa yang akan dilakukan sang monster

"Memangnya kenapa, Sensei?". tanya gadis bersurai merah muda, akan rasa penasarannya.

"Hn".

ekspresi Kakashi sangat sulit diartikan, harus darimana ia akan menjelaskannya, "Yang pasti itu sangat berbahaya Sasuke, Sakura, dan Sensei tidak bisa menjelaskannya dalam waktu singkat". tutur Kakashi memberi pengertian. Akan tetapi sepertinya mereka terlambat untuk menjauh..

 _bwosshhhhhhh..._

Tekanan chakra merah semakin meningkat drastis semakin menebar aura membunuh yang sangat pekat, bahkan orang-orang ikut tertekan mentalnya seakan sulit bernafas, peluh dingin mengucur di sekujur tubuh. Tiruan monster Kyuubi sudah mencapai tahap keenam ekornya dan siap memuntahkan Bijuudama...

 _Bwuoshhh.. Syutttt!_

Angin beriup kencang seakan mengiringi Bijuudama yang melesat, target adalah orang-orang yang tengah terpaku ditempatnya, tidak bisa bergerak akibat ledakan chakra negatif, Bijuudama meluncur dengan sangat cepatnya meninggalkan jejak panjang dipermukaan tanah yang retak..

 _wushhhhhh..._

Naruto menatapnya berbinar, jiwa gila akan pertarungannya berkobar, "fufufu...sungguh ini yang namanya menari, ttebayo!". andrenalin semangat memicu akan rasa senangnya. Segera ia mengeratkan genggaman katananya dan mengalirkan Chakranya yang berwarna biru.

 ** _Hien_**

Katana yang berwarna keperakan kini menyala beraura biru, dengan kilatan putih Naruto menghilang seakan menantang Bijuudama yang melintas, dan muncul ditengah alur dilintasan Bijuudama. Segera Naruto mengayunkan katana beraura biru tersebut kearah Bijuudama dengan jarak setengah meter dari dirinya..

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Shōgai Gaeshi_**

 _wushhh..._ _Syatttttttt..._

 _blarrrrrrrrrrrr...Duarrrrrrrrrr!!!!_

Ayunan Katana beraura biru menepis Bijuudama hingga bola chakra itu terlempar menjauh dan meledak dikejauhan. Angin bertiup kencang dampak dari ledakan Bijuudama hingga menerbangkan jubah Naruto yang tengah berkibar-kibar, "Hn, sekarang giliranmu". Naruto melirik dimana sang monster tiruan Kyuubi berada, menghilang dengan kilatan putih.

kembali semua berpasang mata mengerjap-ngerjap akan rasa syoknya, bagaimana bisa sebuah Bijuudama dengan mudahnya diblokir, terlebih pelakunya hanya seorang bocah dan itu sangat mustahil, tapi itu adalah nyata dengan mata kepala sendiri mereka melihatnya.

"N-Naruto..". gumam gadis cherry merasa jauh tertinggal akan perbedaan kekuatan dengan bocah pirang itu, padahal dulu sewaktu Akademi Sakura pernah menganggap Naruto lemah.

Kepalan tangan menandakan rasa kesal, "Sekuat apa kau sebenarnya Dobe" gumam lirih bocah bersurai raven, menyiratkan level akan kekuatan sebagai rival.

Kakashi merasa takjub dengan perkembangan drastis Naruto hanya tersenyum dibalik maskernya, _'Perkembanganmu semakin meningkat Naruto dibandingkan dulu, bahkan aku tidak bisa menerka seberapa jauh levelmu sekarang'._ pikir Kakashi, kembali ia tersadar. "Aku akan membantu Naruto, apa kalian hanya akan berdiam diri saja!". tegas Kakashi pada kedua muridnya, sebagai Sensei Tim 7 tentu Kakashi tidak akan membiarkan muridnya bertarung sendirian. Kedua muridnya hanya mengangguk saja.

"Hn, sepertinya aku punya rencana Sensei!". ujar datar si Uchiha, dengan disambut eye smile Kakashi. Tim 7 pun seketika berunding secara singkat.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berdiri, menatap monster tiruan Kyuubi seakan menantang, "Apa pun bentukmu, kau hanyalah gumpalan chakra tanpa pemilik!". maksud Naruto adalah hanya sekumpulan chakra saja bukan induk Bijuu sendiri, mengenai masalah chakra Bijuu sebenarnya Naruto juga punya tapi dari si ekor tiga.

Naruto melompat menghindar ketika ekor-ekor chakra itu bergerak, menghujaminya dengan kibasan. eratan pada katana beraura biru meningkat, dengan mengayunkannya keatas dengan maksud menebas ekor-ekor tersebut.

 _sring.. syaaattttt..._

 _brakkk...blarrr!!!_

Walaupun sudah terpotong ekor-ekor chakra itu menyatu kembali, segera Naruto menghindar ketika sebuah tangan penuh cakar tajam nyaris mencabik tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Naruto melompat keudara disertai sebelah tangannya merapal segel, memfokuskan jutsunya kearah monster itu.

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no Jutsu_**

 _wushh..wushhh...syuttt...syutttt.._

Bola-bola angin bersayat besar melesat kearah tiruan monster Kyuubi, meluncur dengan cepatnya bagaikan kecepatan suara. Merasa dalam bahaya, ekor-ekor chakra meliuk-liuk mengibaskan keenam ekornya memblokir serangan Naruto, namun...

 _Brakkkk...Duarrrrrr...Duarrrrrr!!_

Diatas udara terjadi ledakan beruntun sewaktu jutsu Naruto bertabrakan dengan ekor sang monster, kepulan asap debu memenuhi udara disekitarnya. Iris Naruto menyipit, "Hn, walau bukan Kyuubi asli tapi kekuatannya boleh juga, tetap saja monster ini sangat lemah", gumam Naruto dengan tatapannya begitu tajam. ' _Seandainya saja kalau tidak ada mereka, sudah kubakar dengan Amaterasu. terlebih bocah songong itu hanya kehilangan kesadarannya saja'._ pikir Naruto dengan malas, tangannya kembali merapal segel..

 ** _Katon Gōuka Mekkyaku_**

 _Bwoushhh...wuuuurrshhhhhhh!!_

Naruto menyemburkan apinya dalam jangkauan luas, api yang berbentuk seperti dinding api yang bergulung-gulung terus membakar miniatur tiruan Kyuubi, gerakan ekor chakra terus mengibas-ngibas guna melindungi tubuhnya dari rasa panas.

 _wurshhhhhhhhhh..!!!_

"Rauwwwrrrrrr...!!!".

Raungan keras miniatur tiruan Kyuubi menandakan ia tengah kesakitan, Naruto masih memanggang monster tersebut tanpa ampun. Dengan masih berontak tiruan monster itu menggerakan kembali ekor-ekor chakranya, tapi kali ini dengan sangat keras hingga menciptakan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang, dalam sekejap api itu pun padam..

 _wuuuuushhhhh...blaaarrrr!!!_

Kilatan mata putih terlihat nyalang, sosok tiruan Kyuubi menggeram marah lantas membuka mulutnya, mengumpulkan kembali chakra berwarna merah keunguan gelap, perlahan-lahan mulai terbentuklah bola keunguan yang tak begitu besar.

Bibir tipis Naruto menyeringai melihat tiruan monster itu yang akan kembali menembakan Bijuudama, "Bahkan Bijuudamanya pun terlihat berbeda, tidak sekuat ukuran Bijuudama aslinya. Malah lebih kuat Bijuudama Sanbi, ya aku maklumi saja itu hanyalah sebuah tiruan, sangat menyedihkan...fufufu". Naruto siap mengayunkan kembali katana beraura chakra birunya, guna memblokir...

 _syuttttt..._

Sekali lesatan, Bijuudama meluncur cepat ketika dimuntahkan oleh tiruan Kyuubi, menerobos ruang hampa udara hingga menimbulkan hembusan angin, segera Naruto menebaskan teknik pedangnya kearah atas, "fufufu..bagaimana rasanya terkena seranganmu sendiri..fufufu". gumam bocah Uzumaki tersenyum mengejek.

 _wushhhh..._

 ** _Shiroi no Ken S_** ** _hogai Gaeshi_**

 _Syatttt...tring!!...wuussshhhhh...!!_

Katana Naruto mementalkan Bijuudama hingga terlempar menjauh, mengubah jalur lintasan. Bijuudama itu kembali kepada pemiliknya, melesat dengan cepat hingga...

 _Duaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!!!_

Terjadi ledakan yang sangat keras ketika Bijuudama menghantam tiruan monster Kyuubi yang masih dalam tahap ekor enam, sang monster kembali terhempas kebelakang. Terseret puluhan meter dari posisi semula, "Rauwwwrrrr..!!", auman keras rintihan sang tiruan Kyuubi, monster tersebut segera bangkit namun..

 ** _Doton Sando no Jutsu_**

 _Brakkkkkkk...Brakkk..!!!_

 _syutttt...Grebbb!!_

Permukaan tanah retak muncul dua batu yang sangat besar kepermukaan, dua batu besar tersebut langsung menggapit tubuh tiruan Kyuubi hingga tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali, terlihat monster itu berontak.

Naruto yang melihat itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hahhh.., kenapa selalu saja ada yang mengganggu acaraku". helaan nafas terlihat tidak senang, ya Naruto tau siapa pelaku yang menyerobot acara kesenangannya, tentu saja sensoriknya bekerja.

"Yare..yare..Sepertinya kau melupakan Senseimu ini, ne..Naruto!", gumam pelaku yang ternyata adalah Kakashi yang masih menautkan jarinya, pertanda masih mempertahankan sebuah jutsu.

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda melemparkan banyak sekali kunai kearah monster yang terjerat dua batu besar, "Rasakan itu monster jelek!!". teriakan keras menggema di kegelapan malam hari.

 ** _Katsu..!!_**

 _Duaaaarrrrrrr..Duaaaarrrr!!!_

Kunai-kunai yang sudah tertempel kertas peledak pun meledak di sekujur tubuh monster yang masih terperangkap itu, seakan belum puas Sakura meloncat dengan mengarahkan kepalan tinjunya yang penuh cakra, "Shannaro!!". melesat dengan cepat namun...

 _Duakkkkk...brakkkkk!!!!_

satu ekor chakra yang sudah terbebas dari jeratan menghantam tubuh mungil gadis cherry hingga terpental ke udara dengan kerasnya, "Aaghhhh..!!!". teriakan keras Sakura menggema di udara.

mata Kakashi membola sempurna melihat kejadian yang barusan terjadi, "Sakura!!!". seruan keras Kakashi untuk segera bertindak, namun sekelebat kilatan putih menghilang sudah mendahului pergerakannya. Kilatan putih itu menyambar tubuh mungil Sakura yang terhempas ke udara, sekejap kilatan putih itu pun menghilang kembali dan muncul menapak di permukaan tanah.

 _sringg...tapp.._

"Kalau tidak tau kekuatan musuh lebih baik membatalkan serangan". gumaman datar bocah pirang yang masih menggendong bridal style gadis bersurai merah muda.

Sakura masih tertegun, terus menatapi iris biru samudera,"N-Naruto..a-arigatou". ujarnya lirih, rona merah menghiasi kedua pipinya. _'Kenapa harus Naruto yang menyelamatkanku bukan Sasuke-kun...lalu ada apa denganku'._ Pikiran dikepala merah muda bergejolak.

"Hahhh.., Timing yang tepat Naruto, untung saja". gumam Kakashi bersyukur, salah satu muridnya selamat.

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu_**

 _wurshhh...blarrrrrrrrr!!_

Seorang bocah raven menyemburkan apinya kearah tiruan Kyuubi yang masih terperangkap dalam jeratan batu besar, tapi nampaknya serangan itu tidak berpengaruh apa pun, seakan dirasa kurang Sasuke meloncat kearah sang monster dengan segel tangan kirinya..

 ** _Chidori Eiso_**

 _zipppp..zipppp.._

Chidori laser itu menusuk tubuh monster tiruan Kyuubi, Sasuke semakin memanjangkan lasernya semakin menghujam dalam. Sang monster tiruan Kyuubi memberontak dalam jepitan diantara dua batu besar, tekanan chakra merah semakin meningkat membumbung tinggi diudara. Merasa dalam bahaya Sasuke segera menyudahi jutsunya, instingnya memberitau bahwa akan ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi.

 _Krakkkk..krakkk...Blarrrrrrrr..!!_

Tekanan chakra dalam jumlah besar meledak bahkan menghancurkan perangkap batu, "Rauwrrr..!!". Karena telat menghindar tubuh Sasuke ikut terhempas efek dari ledakan chakra, terjatuh di permukaan tanah dengan terguling-guling.

"Ughh...kusso!!". umpat bocah Uchiha merasakan tubuhnya sakit.

Kakashi terperanjat ketika perangkapnya hancur, dengan masih tertegun memandang sang monster yang telah lepas, begitupun dengan Sakura yang menyaksikan rekannya terpelanting ledakan cakra.

Kilatan putih langsung bergerak, menghilang dalam kegelapan malam dan muncul diatas sang monster tiruan Kyuubi, "Sudah cukup main-mainnya, Heh!". telapak tangan yang diatasnya di hiasi bola spiral biru ukuran besar, segera Naruto menjatuhkannya tepat ketubuh sang monster.

 _sring..!_

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

 _brakk...Duuuuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!!_

Sang monter langsung terhempas disertai ledakan yang sangat besar, tepental sangat jauhnya dan menciptakan kawah besar. Asap debu masih mengepul bercampur dengan udara malam yang dingin, kilatan putih itu langsung menjangkau monster yang masih terkapar, dengan muncul didepannya Naruto segera merapal segel tangan. "Chakra hanya bisa diambil dengan chakra, sudah kubilang sejak awal kau itu menyedihkan sekali!". telapak tangan Naruto menapak ketubuh sang monster...

 ** _Fuin Chakura kyuin Fujin_**

Dari telapak tangan naruto muncul chakra biru berpendar, terus menjalar bergabung dengan chakra merah Kyuubi, chakra biru tersebut seakan menarik chakra merah. Naruto masih terus memfokuskan tekniknya, peluh langsung bercucuran dipelipisnya, "Aku tak mengira chakra Kyuubi begitu kuat, bahkan auranya begitu kelam. Pantas saja si merah sampah itu selalu amarahnya tak stabil". gumam Naruto dengan membayangkan saudara kembarnya.

 _syutt.._

"Arggghhhh!!".

Jeritan Sora melengking ketika chakra Kyuubi di ekstrak dari tubuhnya, perlahan-lahan chakra merah itu masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, dalam sekejap tapi pasti. Keringat terus mengucur deras dikedua peliipis setelah menyudahi tekniknya. "Cih, pasti akan selalu seperti ini!". rutuk Naruto, chakra merah sudah sepenuhnya masuk dalam tubuh Naruto, akibatnya ia akan sangat kelelahan karena pengaruh dari kontradiksi kedua chakra, chakra Naruto sendiri akan menetralisir pengaruh chakra negatif Kyuubi. Beruntunglah ia diberkahi chakra yang kuat, tentu proses tarik chakra juga akan mempunyai dampak dan sekaranglah dampaknya ia sangat kelelahan.

 _brukkkk.._

Kedua telapak tangan kecil menapak di tanah, Naruto masih menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya akibat kelelahan, "Hahahah..inilah yang aku benci setelahnya". Naruto terengah mengatur nafasnya, dampak chakra asing bersarang ditubuhnya, tentu chakra merah harus menyesuaikan dengan tubuh Naruto.

 _tappp..tappp.._

Suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah bocah pirang sepertinya berlarian kecil.

"Naruto / Dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?!!". suara serempak memasuki pendengaran Naruto, sekilas bocah pirang melirik dimana suara tersebut berasal yang ternyata adalah Tim 7 mendekat.

"Hn". gumam ambigu Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa?". ujar Jounin bermasker dengan eye smile menyipit, mengapresiasikan murid pirangnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Lalu dimana bocah itu Naruto?". timpal kunoichi bersurai merah muda, sedang Naruto hanya menunjukan dengan dagunya saja. Dimana bocah bersurai abu-abu gelap tengah tersungkur dengan kulit pucat terkelupas dan kering masih tak sadarkan diri.

Segera bocah bersurai raven memapah teman pirangnya, "Cih, kau selalu saja bermain-main Dobe". gumaman datar Sasuke disaat membantunya berdiri.

sebuah simpul tercipta di bibir Naruto, "Hn, lebih baik kita kembali". ujar Naruto yang bahunya dirangkul Sasuke untuk berjalan.

Setelahnya semua orang mendekat dimana Tim 7 berada, tentu juga dengan Tim 10.

Asuma yang melihat Sora tergeletak ingin berjalan kearahnya terhenti langkahnya. "Biar aku saja Asuma, bagaimana pun Sora adalah tanggung jawabku". ucap orang itu yang ternyata adalah Chiriku.

"Ya itu mungkin akan lebih baik, jika kau yang menangani Chiriku". gumam Asuma

Semua orang sudah kembali ke kuil api termasuk juga dengan Tim 7, tanpa mereka sadari bahwa ada yang mengawasi mereka dalam jarak kejauhan, bahkan sejak sebelum pertarungan dimulai, dua orang berjubah yang hanya siluetnya saja terlihat dalam kegelapan malam.

"Aku tak menyangka mereka mampu mengalahkan mereka tuan, bukankah itu akan merugikan kita". gumam sosok yang pendek dari sosok yang satunya.

"khukhukhu..sejak awal aku sudah bilang kepadamu, bahwa aku tidak terlalu berharap pada seekor serangga, tapi lihatlah apa yang kita dapat setelahnya..khukhukhu". tawa misterius menggema digelapnya malam, seperti menemukan sebuah kesenangan.

"Maksud tuan apa?, sungguh itu membuatku bingung?". ujar sosok pendek penasaran.

"Aku kira sedari tadi kau menyadari, tapi ternyata kau tidak terlalu mengamati sebuah pertarungan..khukhukhu".

"Sejujurnya aku memang tidak mengerti sepenuhnya tuan". ungkap sosok yang pendek.

"Khukhukhu..kau masih sama saja seperti dulu, tidak mencermatinya secara detail. yang aku maksud adalah sebuah pembuktian saja, terutama si Uchiha kecil dan juga Namikaze kecil itu. Kenapa si luwak tua terobsesi dengan keduanya, terutama si Namikaze kecil itu". ujar sosok satunya.

"Jadi sejak awal tuan membantu serangga itu hanyalah sebagai umpan guna pembuktian akan rasa penasaran tuan terhadap kedua bocah Genin itu, terlebih Danzo juga mengingkannya. Maka dari itu tuan melakukan sesuatu sebagai pembenaran".

"Khukhukhu...Nyaris tepat pemikiranmu, tapi bukan itu. Aku memang sedang mengincar Uchiha, tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku saat ini adalah kenapa si luwak tua itu sangat terobsesi sekali dengan Namikaze kecil itu. Bukan kah kau tadi sudah melihat sendiri pertarungannya, bahkan dia sudah mengalahkan tiruan Kyuubi seorang diri. Aku yakin Namikaze kecil itu masih menyembunyikan sesuatu yang lebih besar...khukhukhu". tawa penasaran semakin menggema.

"Jadi itukah yang saat ini tuan pikirkan, lalu apa yang akan tuan lakukan selanjutnya?".

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mangsaku direbut oleh si luwak tua itu, terlebih Uchiha adalah calon wadahku selanjutnya. Dan tugasmu mulai sekarang cari tau tentang Namikaze kecil itu kenapa si luwak tua terobsesi dengannya, aku yakin ada yang spesial didalam bocah itu!".

"Khukhukhu...kali ini lakukan tugasmu dengan benar, jangan mengecewakanku Kabuto...khukhukhu!". lidah panjang bercabang menjilati bibirnya sendiri, sosok itu kembali tenggelam kedalam tanah.

''Hai'..tuan!". ujar sosok pendek ikut tenggelam kedalam tanah.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

sebuah burung bertengger di lengan Kakashi, sepertinya itu burung pembawa pesan. Segera saja Kakashi mengambil gulungan yang ada dipundak burung tersebut dan sekilas lalu membaca isi pesan.

"Apa itu pesan dari Hokage-sama, Kakashi?". ujar Asuma yang masih memperhatikan teman Jouninnya.

"Hahhh...ya begitulah Asuma, aku pikir setelah misi ini bisa sedikit bersantai". helaan nafas Kakashi menanggapi.

tentu saja Asuma bisa menerka maksud Kakashi, "Sedari dulu tabiatmu itu tidak pernah berubah Kakashi ". gumam Asuma malas, tentu saja Jounin berjampang tau maksud bersantai adalah membaca novel hentai karya sang Gama-Sennin salah satu dari Legenda Sannin.

eye smile Kakashi menyipit, kikuk akan perihal halnya, "Yare..yare..begitulah Asuma..hahaha" pungkasnya dengan menggarukan kepala.

"Lalu tugas misi apalagi yang kau dapat sekarang". ujar Asuma penasaran.

"Tim 7 diminta membantu Timnya Yamato, status misinya berubah". gumam Kakashi menyandarkan punggung ke dinding kayu kuil api.

Alis mata Asuma mengernyit bingung, "Ah..Aku kira hanya kita saja yang status misinya berubah yang seharusnya misi Rank-C malah nyaris mendekati Rank-S, bagaimana pun pertarungan kita semalam berhubungan dengan seorang pemberontak termasuk melawan monster tiruan Kyuubi, lalu kapan kalian akan berangkat?". ujar Asuma sibuk dengan hisapan rokoknya.

"Mungkin nanti siang, bagaimana pun Nami no Kuni sangat terlalu jauh dari sini". lontar Kakashi.

"Ya kau benar Kakashi, kalau saja Chouji sudah pulih mungkin juga sekarang kami sudah kembali ke Konoha". keluh Asuma akan murid gendutnya.

Siang hari, panas terik sinar matahari membakar kulit mereka, ya mereka adalah Tim 7 sedang berjalan di tengahnya hutan-hutan lebat, guna menjalankan misi selanjutnya. Sudah dua jam mereka melakukan perjalanan jauh semenjak meninggalkan Kuil api.

"Kenapa harus Tim kita yang membantu Tim 6, Sensei!". suara nada protes terucap dibibir mungil gadis merah muda.

"Sensei juga tidak tau akan hal itu sebelumnya Sakura!!, kalau pun aku tau kita pun tidak bisa membantah perintah seorang Kage". ujar Kakashi memberi pengertian ke murid perempuannya.

"Hn". gumam Uchiha, tatapannya masih lurus kedepan, kakinya masih terus melangkah dipermukaan tanah.

sedari tadi Naruto diam membisu, walau pun berwajah inosen tapi dia mendengarkan dan menyimak pembicaraan mereka, langkahnya terus mengikuti alur jalan yang rada sempit atau jalan setapak.

"Tapi tetap saja Sensei, aku paling malas jika melihat muka Menma yang sok itu!". ujar Sakura kesal, ia masih teringat akan kejadian diruang Hokage, yang menjelek-njelekan Tim 7.

"Hn, aku sependapat denganmu!". suara datar menginterupsi pendengaran mereka, semua mata menoleh dengan tampang cengo. Bukankah Naruto tadi hanya diam saja.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?". lanjut Naruto kemudian.

"Bukan seperti itu Naruto, tampaknya kau kurang semangat hari ini". mata Kakashi menyipit menanggapinya dengan wajah kikuk.

"Hn, mungkin saja si Dobe sudah terbentur kepalanya oleh monster itu". timpal datar si bocah Uchiha.

"Apa maksudmu pantat ayam, bukankah kau sendiri yang sudah di gampar oleh monster itu". ujar Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Itu kau Dobe!".

"Itu kau Teme!".

"itu kau Dobe!".

"itu kau Teme, dasar pantat ayam sialan!".

"Hihihihihi...". Sakura cekikikan melihat perdebatan konyol mereka, jarang-jarang dua bocah yang punya sikap dingin dan datar bersikap absurd.

Kakashi hanya tersenyum dibalik masker, menatapi terus tingkah kelakuan murid-muridnya, _'Sepertinya mereka sudah mulai ada perkembangan dalam sikap membangun sebuah Tim, cukup melihat interaksi mereka membuatku optimis'._ pikir Kakashi masih melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **vvvvvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 ** _つづく_**

 **Thank's to :**

 **Lucifer, Febriyantiniez, vhazer Gremory, Kuyut-san, axuka, Kirroi Gremory phenex, Arch Strike, Abu Amar Al ma'rufs, Annur Azure Fang, Hyu0050, Yudi wisesa, Linux9, Adi Arisqian, Loray 29 Alus, Ashuraindra64, Jockz648, Kurogane Hizashi, Muhammad Kamil, adam muhammad 980, Irfai1891, dst** yang nggak bisa ane sebutin satu persatu.

untuk kelanjutan cerita Author akan teruskan kok, jadi para Reader-san jangan khawatir, selama imajinasi Author masih menyala, ane akan tetap berkarya menghibur para Reader-san semua. Masalah kemarin hanya salah ketik saja, Gomenasai para Reader-san semua.

untuk masalah words akan menyesuaikan dengan alur cerita, kalau kedepannya kurang atau pun lebih harap dimaklumi saja, hehehe..Author juga manusia banyak salahnya...

untuk Fic author yang lain masih digodok, ane bingung masih menentukan alur kedepannya, tapi santai aja Author akan lanjutkan kok.

 **Oke terima kasih yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk sekedar mampir di lapak ane..**

 **See next Chap..**


	17. chapter 17

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T/M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, alur gak jelas berantakan, garing, Semi Cannon.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **vv**

 **vv**

 **vv**

 **Let's Happy Read**

Mereka masih terus berjalan hampir mendekati perbatasan Desa ombak, kabut tebal langsung menyambut mereka kedatangan Tim 7. Keadaan iklim jelas berbeda dengan desa Konohagakure membuat gadis merah muda terheran..

"Ne..Sensei, kenapa banyak sekali kabut di daerah ini ya?". tanya Sakura yang masih penuh tanda tanya, mungkin rasa akan penasarannya.

"Tentu karena Nami no Kuni masih bagian dari Negara Air maka kau tak perlu heran, jadi begitulah Sakura". jawab Kakashi

"Hn, sudah lama aku tak merasakan suasana seperti ini". gumam Naruto, tanpa mempedulikan pembicaraan Sakura dan Kakashi.

Tentu saja ucapan Naruto yang mendadak membuat Tim 7 bingung, Sasuke yang berjalan disamping Naruto menautkan alis hitamnya.

"Sepertinya kau paham dengan daerah-daerah berkabut seperti ini, Dobe". ujar datar Sasuke.

"Apa sebelumnya kau pernah kesini Naruto?". timpal Sakura menanggapi rekannya, yang juga penasaran.

"Hanya kebetulan saja". pungkas Naruto.

Naruto memang ada pengalaman menjelajah daerah Negara Air, tentu ketika ia keluar desa 2 tahun yang lalu saat akan berlatih, maka ia tidak akan heran dengan daerah-daerah berkabut seperti ini.

"Apa masih jauh Sensei, rumah kakek tua jelek itu?". ujar Sakura yang tidak sabar untuk segera beristirahat, perjalanan panjang tentu sangat melelahkan.

"Kakek tua itu punya nama Sakura nama nya Tazuna-san, mungkin sedikit lagi kita akan sampai". tanggap Kakashi.

Naruto yang mendengar nama disebut, menautkan alisnya. "sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu!". gumaman datar bocah pirang, untuk kesekian kalinya Tim 7 benar-benar dibuat bingung olehnya.

Sore hari hembusan angin lautan bertiup menambah hawa terasa dingin di kulit mereka, Tim 7 masih melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk segera sampai ketujuan.

 **~000~**

sebuah ruangan itu masih ramai, terutama oleh suara kelakaran dari bocah bersurai merah yang terus mengolok-ngolok rekan Timnya, bersurai hitam berkulit pucat.

"Hahahaha..bahkan kemarin kau tidak bisa menangkis pedang besar itu mayat hidup!". gelak tawa menyindir terlontar di bibir bocah bersurai merah.

Remaja berkulit pucat hanya menampilkan senyum palsunya saja, cengengesan tidak jelas, " Hm, itu hanya gara-gara kabut saja, jarak pandang ku juga berkurang..terlebih tintaku tidak bisa bertahan lama jika terlalu berdekatan dengan air". pungkas Sai menanggapi rekannya.

gadis bersurai coklat panjang masih merasa jengah dengan candaan Menma, "Apa kalian tidak bisa diam!, ocehan kalian sungguh mengganggu kupingku!!...bukan begitu Tsunami-san". gadis Sarutobi itu melirik sesosok wanita bersurai hitam panjang yang mengenakan daster, ikut duduk diatas tatami.

"itu tidak apa-apa Naoki-san, aku malah senang karena suasana rumah ini terlihat ramai, sangat jarang suasana rumah seperti ini semenjak ada kalian disini". ujar senyum wanita bersurai hitam panjang.

"Wek..Tsunami-san saja tidak terganggu oleh kami, dasar nenek sihir!!". sanggah Menma dengan violetnya melotot.

Sekejap asap langsung mengepul dikepala gadis Sarutobi itu, "Awas saja kau kepala merah, aku tak akan mengampunimu!!". bocah bersurai merah pun bergidik ngeri dengan keringat mengucur deras.

"S-Sai t-tolong h-halangi d-dia, Sai!". ujar Menma melihat muka beringas Naoki, remaja bersurai hitam tak peduli hanya senyum palsu yang bertengker di kulit pucatnya.

Yamato menatap mereka dengan rasa sedikit tak enak hati, tentu dengan tuan rumah, " Haahhh...Sudahlah hentikan candaan kalian, seharusnya kalian bisa menjaga kesopanan sebagai tamu terutama kau, Menma". helaan nafas Yamato menyikapi tingkah laku para muridnya.

"Dia duluan yang memulaimya, Sensei!". bantah Naoki masih dengan rasa kesalnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud nenek sihir!". timpal Menma tak terima.

"Hahhhh..sudah-sudah jangan pada ribut!!". sergah Yamato menengahi, wajah bosan terpampang jelas.

 _Tookk..Tookkk!!_

suara ruangan seketika hening, suara ketukan pintu depan terdengar dipenjuru ruangan, sebagai pemilik rumah Tazuna langsung beranjak bergegas berdiri guna membukakan pintu.

Yamato langsung membuka suara, "Biar aku saja Tazuna-san, sepertinya itu mereka sudah datang". Yamato mendahului Tazuna mulai melangkah.

"Ya silakan Yamato-san". Tazuna tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Mereka siapa Sensei?, sepertinya Sensei tidak memberitahukan kami!". ujar bocah bersurai merah, menandakan rasa akan penasaran siapa mereka itu.

"Nanti kalian juga akan tau". pungkasnya yang sudah menjauh.

 _kriettt.._

Suara pintu dibuka oleh Yamato, "Ah..kalian ternyata sudah sampai, Ayo masuk Kakashi-senpai!". kepala Yamato menyembul dimana Tim 7 sudah berdiri di depan pintu, serempak Tim 7 pun mulai masuk kedalam rumah.

"Yo Yamato, sepertinya kalian sudah terbiasa disini ya?". sapa Kakashi mulai melangkah di belakang Yamato diikuti pula Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura.

"Hahaha...biasa saja Senpai". tanggapan Yamato dengan menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Lalu dimana mereka Yamato-sensei?". Sakura menyela pembicaraan Yamato dan Kakashi, sekarang ini Sakura hanya melihat ruangan kosong saja.

"Ah..ya mereka ada diruang tengah, lebih baik kalian ikut bergabung saja dengan kami". gumam Yamato seakan lupa sesaat, melirik sekilas dimana tiga bocah Genin berbeda pandangan ekspresi.

Naruto hanya melipatkan tangannya saja seakan tak peduli, irisnya masih memancarkan pandangan inosen, Sasuke yang disebelah menggumam yang tidak jelas, "Hn".

Mereka berempat pun mengikuti langkah Yamato keruang tengah dimana Tim 6 berada, langkah mereka pun terdengar hingga sampai ke penjuru ruangan rumah Tazuna. Saat di ruangan tengah semua mata menatap mereka dengan berbeda pandangan dan juga bermacam-macam ekspresi.

Menma memicing seketika melihat kedatangan Tim 7 terutama pada sesosok bocah bersurai kuning, "Kau!!". jarinya menunjuk sosok itu, "Kenapa Sensei tidak bilang kalau yang datang mereka?!!". pungkasnya terkaget sekaligus emosinya melonjak.

Naruto hanya menaikan alisnya ia malas untuk meladeni bocah sampah tersebut, mungkin rekannya akan berpikiran sama. Yamato yang tidak enak dengan seniornya lekas merespon, "Maaf Senpai sepertinya ini hanya emosi anak-anak yang tidak labil". sejurus kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya. "Menma jaga tingkahmu!, harusnya kau menyambut mereka, bagaimana pun mereka lelah dalam perjalanan kesini!!". tegas Yamato.

Tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Yamato, bukannya untuk diam Menma yang sudah terlanjur amarahnya menaik, "Menyambut bocah seperti dia!! Aku tidak sudi, kalian pikir dia siapa!, hanya bocah sampah yang terlalu lemah untuk ku hajarr..!!!". perkataan menyolot, nada remeh terdengar keras.

Naruto menggumam, sebenarnya ia malas untuk menanggapi, "Apa?, lalu apa maumu?!". suara datar, iris saphirenya menyirat tajam seakan menantang pada bocah bersurai merah.

Kepalan Menma mengerat menahan akan rasa geramnya, amarahnya mendidih, "Brengsek!!, harusnya kau tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa..Hahh!!, aku akan mengajarmu sialan!!". gertak Menma

seringaian terpampang dibibir Naruto, "Lalu kau pikir kau siapa, kau pikir ini di Konoha hingga semua orang gila hormat padamu, menyanjungmu seolah bak pahlawan kesiangan yang dianggap berguna menyelamatkan desa, memujamu yang hanya anak dari Hokage busuk!!". Naruto menatap remeh seakan memprovokasi Menma, perkataan Naruto tentu membuat semua orang terkejut tentunya berani sekali menyebut nama Hokage dengan kasar.

perasaan khawatir hinggap didada Kakashi, Jounin bermasker itu menyela perdebatan mereka, "Sudah Naruto!!". nada meninggi untuk mencegah bila hal-hal yang tidak di inginkan, akan tetapi perkataannya diacuhkan oleh keduanya.

"Brengsek, aku akan membunuhmu sialan!!". Menma sudah melangkahkan kaki untuk segera menghajar bocah Uzumaki, sebuah tangan mencekal bahunya dari belakang.

"Sudahlah Menma!, jangan memperbesar masalah ini!". Yamato mengeratkan cengkramannya agar bocah merah tidak bertindak di luar kendalinya.

tentu suasana rumah Tazuna semakin ramai, bukan ramai akan penuh kelakaran seperti tadi. Tapi ramai akan perdebatan adu mulut disertai tensi darah meninggi.

"Lepaskan aku Sensei!, aku harus menghajarnya, agar dia tau sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!!". Yamato masih tetap mencengkeram bahunya, malah semakin erat. Ia tau muridnya ini keras kepala dan juga gampang emosi.

Sasuke menatap sekilas bocah disampingnya, sebenarnya ia juga ada rasa suka muak tapi ia sembunyikan dengan berdiam diri saja, tapi tidak dengan gestur tubuh gadis merah muda seperti menyiratkan rasa kekhawatiran terhadap bocah pirang, "N-Naruto". gumamnya lirih.

iris saphire berkilat tajam, tidak merasa tertekan pengaruh gertakan Menma, semakin senang mempermainkan mental bocah bersurai merah. "Bukankah kau ingin menghajarku lalu kenapa hanya diam saja, buktikan kalau kau kuat!!. bukankah kau peraih Roty tahun ini..kenapa hanya cekalan seperti itu saja tidak bisa lepas!!" suara Naruto terdengar datar tapi menusuk emosi Menma.

seperti api tersiram minyak, amarah Menma makin meledak-ledak, "Sialan aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Brengsekk!!". Menma semakin berontak dalam cekalan Yamato, violetnya menatap nyalang bocah pirang ingin segera melumat, "Bangsat!, aku juga akan membalasmu, apa yang kau telah perbuat pada Kaa-chan, setiap malam dia selalu menangis, apa yamg telah kau lakukan padanya, Hah!!". emosi Menma menggeram benar-benar sudah tersulut emosi. Jarinya menuding Naruto seakan dia penyebabnya.

"Kau juga sudah mempengaruhi Mito-chan, Sialan!!". tambahnya keras.

bocah Uzumaki terdiam sesaat, namun suaranya kembali terangkat tapi kali ini terdengar dingin teramat dingin "Kau tidak tau apa-apa lebih baik diam!, jangan kau kira aku diam saja maka kau akan berlaku sewenang-wenang menuduhku tanpa sebab! Kalaupun ibumu menangisiku itu bukan salahku! kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja padanya, bahkan anak kecil pun tau mana yang terlihat buruk didepan mata. Kalaupun aku dekat dengannya itu bukan urusanmu!!". suara dingin Naruto semakin mengeras, semakin muak membahas yang sebenarnya tak perlu dan itu semakin mengingatkan saja rasa sakitnya.

"DIAM KAU SIALAN!, AKU LEBIH TAU TENTANG KAA-CHANKU, KAU HANYALAH ORANG LUAR YANG TIDAK TAU APA-APA TENTANGNYA! KAU HANYALAH SAMPAH YANG TIDAK PANTAS DEKAT DENGAN MITOCHAN, DAN AKU AKAN PASTIKAN AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BRENGSEK!!". ucap Menma keras hingga nafasnya tersengal, emosinya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Tekanan chakra meningkat menebar hawa membunuh yang sangat tinggi.

Situasi semakin memanas bocah merah sudah dirasuki amarahnya bahkan saat ini semakin sulit terkendali, Tim 6 dan Tim 7 semakin mengkawatirkan saja akan pertengkaran kedua bocah tersebut. Kakashi langsung mengingatkan Naruto, "Sudahlah Naruto!, kau tidak usah meladeninya!". tangan terbungkus sarung tangan seraya ingin mencekal Naruto, segera ia menepis telapak tangan Kakashi.

"Ini urusanku, kalian tak perlu ikut campur masalah pribadiku!!". ujar Naruto penuh ketegasan, memperingatkan semua orang yang ada didalam ruangan. Emosi Naruto yang sedari tadi ditahan sekarang meluap, sifat keras kepalanya kian menjadi-jadi.

 _Braakkkkk!!!_

Cekalan Yamato terlepas, tekanan chakra Menma membuatnya mudah berontak mampu melepaskan diri dan melompat ke arah Naruto, manik violet memancarkan amarah sangat pekat ingin segera melepas beban emosi yang menghinggapinya. Kepalan tangan keras melayang ke arah Naruto siap memukul, gerakan cepat Menma memberikan pukulan sebagai pelampiasan.

 _Wushh..Tappp!!_

Telapak tangan menangkap kepalan tinju Menma, Insting yang sudah terbiasa dengan bahaya tentu Naruto dapat menahannya dengan mudah, "Cih, Kau itu hanyalah seorang anak manja!, tidak akan pernah tau kerasnya dunia luar!. sampai kapan pun bocah sepertimu tak akan bisa mengerti arti kehidupan yang sesungguhnya, yang ada di otakmu hanyalah khayalan fantasi semata tentang menjadi Hokage. Tapi tidak tau apa makna dari arti kata Hokage itu sendiri, termasuk Hokage busuk itu!!, Brengsekkk!!" ujar beringas Naruto yang sudah kalap, telapakan tangannya memelintir kepalan tangan Menma, menariknya keras keatas..

 _Wushhh..brakk!!! blarr!!_

menariknya kembali lalu membantingnya ke lantai kayu hingga hancur, Menma tersungkur dengan sangat kerasnya. Semua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian barusan masih syok luar biasa, Tim 7, Tim 6, dan tentu tuan rumah.

"CUKUP NARUTO!! INI HANYA AKAN MEMPERPANJANG MASALAHMU SAJA!!". bentak Kakashi melihat muridnya sudah sangat kelewatan, begitu pula Yamato yang masih memandang kejadiannya begitu cepat.

"Dobe/N-Naruto", gumam Sasuke dan Sakura menatap bocah dengan berbeda ekspresi.

Naoki yang melihat seperti itu hanya diam seribu bahasa, begitu pula dengan Tazuna dan Tsunami. sedangkan Sai masih tetap dengan ekspresinya, tapi tatapannya penuh maksud.

Menma membangunkan dirinya walaupun tubuhnya masih merasakan sakit, tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda mata violetnya sudah berganti dengan iris merah pola vertikal yang menatap nyalang, " MATILAH KAU SAMPAH!!!", Menma bergerak cepat, meloncat kembali kearah Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat, telapak tangan sudah terselimuti bola biru spiral yang ingin segera menghantamkannya.

 _wushh.._

 ** _Rasengan_**

 _Swuinggg..!!_

manik biru yang berkilat tajam masih mancarkan rasa amarah, Naruto menyambut serangan Menma. Bocah pirang ikut meloncat kearahnya, "KAU YANG MATI BRENGSEK!!". bola rasengan berwarna hitam berpercikan petir hijau melayang ditangan Naruto, siap menghancurkan tubuh Menma...

 ** _Rai Rasennagashi_**

 _Swuing..zippp..zippp.._

 _Srettt..!! Grepp!!!_

Dalam jarak 50 cm ketika dua jutsu akan saling membentur, sebuah benang cakra membelit tubuh Naruto. begitu juga dengan Menma tubuhnya sudah terikat akar-akar kayu, namun karena sentakan keras benang chakra dan kuatnya reflek akar kayu, kedua Rasengan berbeda bentuk malah membentur dinding rumah Tazuna..

 _Duaaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!_

Ledakan keras tercipta hingga dinding rumah kayu tersebut langsung hancur, bukan berlubang lagi tapi sebagian rumah Tazuna berantakan. Menma yang tubuhnya terikat akar kayu, amarahnya bertambah meluap. " APA YANG SENSEI LAKUKAN, LEPASKAN AKU!. BIARKU BUNUH SAMPAH ITU, HAHH!!!". suaranya keras dan dingin, matanya melirik kearah Yamato.

Naruto mengumpat kesal karena seseorang mengganggu aksinya, "Cih, sialan!". tetapi ia tetap berontak, batinnya menyumpahi Kakashi, sang pelaku pengikat benang cakra.

Kedua Jounin Konoha itu tetap bergeming tidak terpengaruh oleh kedua muridnya masing-masing. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas, " Haaaahhh, untung saja tidak berakibat fatal, walaupun tempatnya tidak". tangannya masih menarik benang chakra.

"Hampir saja Senpai, aku pikir juga begitu". ujar Yamato ikut membenarkan.

sedangkan semua Tim Genin masih memandang seakan tak percaya, bahwa ketegangan yang berlebihan akan berakibat separah ini. sang pemilik penghuni rumah masih menatapnya dalam keadaan bingung, kenapa bisa rumahnya menjadi korban?.

Setahu Sakura, Naruto yang selalu bersikap cuek dan dingin mengapa mendadak terlihat menyeramkan, terlebih bila pribadinya disinggung. Gadis merah muda itu masih berkutat dengan berbagai pertanyaan didalam benak, ' _Kenapa denganmu Naruto?_ , m _engapa kau terlihat berbeda_ , _jikalau seseorang menyinggung_ _masalah pribadimu_. _Aku harap kau bukan orang yang seperti itu_ '. Iris emerald menatap bocah pirang dengan perasaan iba. Mungkin terlihat sama dengan Sasuke tak sepenuhnya tau tentang Naruto.

 _pofftt...Sratt!!!_

Sebuah kunai muncul ditelapak tangan yang terbungkus sarung tangan, Naruto memotong benang chakra yang membelit tubuhnya dengan kunai yang terlapis chakra angin. "Cih!, ini terlalu mudah!". ujar Naruto. Seketika benang chakranya telah terputus, Kakashi bergerak cepat kearah Naruto menjulurkan tangan guna mencegahnya.

 _Wuushh..Tappp!!_

"Hentikan Naruto!!, Apa kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku sebelumnya!!" , teriak Kakashi melihat Naruto yang hampir saja menebaskan kunainya ke arah Menma yang masih terperangkap, untung saja tangannya bergerak mencengkram pergelangan bocah pirang.

Menma melototkan mata ketika sebilah kunai hampir saja melubangi tubuhnya, Naruto masih memandanginya sinis dan sedikit kaget ketika Kakashi menghalangi kembali aksinya.

"Kenapa lagi kau menghalangiku?!!". Bocah pirang itu terlihat kesal, ada saja yang menghalangi hasratnya menumpahkan pelampiasan.

"Sensei minta hentikan tindakanmu!!, Sebenarnya apa yang ada di otakmu itu Naruto, dari kemarin kau seberingas ini!!, Apa kau merasa belum puas, hingga kini kau juga akan melukai teman seangkatanmu?!!!". tegur Kakashi, agar bocah pirang mengendalikan emosinya.

"Itu bukan urusan Kakashi!, kau tidak akan mampu memahami tentangku. Apa aku akan diam saja ketika seseorang hendak melukaiku terlebih ingin membunuhku. Dan apa aku juga akan berdiam diri, jika ada orang yang menghinaku dan menjelekan tanpa melihat kebenaran yang sesungguhnya!!". iris saphire mengkilat tajam menyiratkan perasaan yang terpendam.

Kakashi terperanjat, ia masih tak menyangka bahwa ucapannya akan menuai maksud lain dari Natuto, "Bukan seperti itu Na.._".

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Menma dengan tatapan menusuk, "DAN KAU PIKIR SELAMA INI AKU DIAM BUKAN BERARTI AKU TAKUT PADAMU, TAPI MUAK!!, INI DI LUAR KONOHA AKU BISA SAJA MEMBUNUH MU, BUKAN HANYA SAJA KAU YANG KUAT!!!. KAU HANYALAH SEORANG PECUNDANG YANG BERSEMBUNYI DIBALIK KESET TELAPAK KAKI HOKAGE BUSUK!!, DAN KAU HANYALAH PAHLAWAN KAMPUNGAN YANG MENGANGGAP DIRIMU SUPERIOR ITU ADALAH OMONG KOSONG, BRENGSEK!!". nafas Naruto tersengal setelah berteriak keras dengan menyentak pergelangan tangannya, cengkraman Kakashi pun ikut terlepas.

 _srakkkk!!_

Bocah pirang itu beranjak pergi namun sebelum itu, "Lebih baik kau urusi saja anak dari Senseimu!, sedari tadi kau pun ingin membelanya bukan!!". melirik sekilas ke arah Kakashi. Ia sudah sangat muak dengan situsai seperti ini, lebih baik menghindar.

Kakashi beranggapan bahwa bocah pirang itu salah mengartikan perkataannya sebelumnya, "Naruto, kau salah memahami ini semua. Bukan seperti itu maksudku!". tapi bocah itu sudah berlalu, entah mau kemana.

"BRENGSEK!!, KEMBALI KAU, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!!!, YAMATO-SENSEI CEPAT LEPASKAN AKU, BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR BOCAH ITU!!!". Menma berteriak keras, namun Yamato seakan menulikan kedua kupingnya, bahkan tak mempedulikan si bocah merah yang masih mencoba berontak.

kaki mungil terbalut sandal shinobi warna biru lantas bergerak, ketika manik emerald menatap bocah pirang telah pergi, raut wajah menandakan kecemasan. "N-Naruto!!". ujarnya dengan ingin mengejar.

"Tidak usah dikejar, biarkan dia sendiri!".

sebuah suara datar menginterupsi pendengaran Sakura, yang ternyata adalah Sasuke. "T-tapi Sasuke-kun, Naruto pasti..". ucap Sakura yang langung terpotong suara ambigu.

"Hn!". Sasuke tau apa yang dibutuhkan Naruto sekarang, mungkin saja bocah Uzamaki itu mencari tempat yang tenang guna menjernihkan otak dan emosinya.

Keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, setelah salah satu dari bocah itu pergi, suasana yang semula yang penuh ketegangan kini beangsur seperti semula, Kakashi masih tercengah dengan perkataan Naruto sebelum pergi.

"Senpai sudahlah jangan terlalu kau pikirkan, mungkin saja Naruto berkata seperti itu karena masih terbawa emosionalnya". Yamato menepuk pundak Kakashi, tentu itu sangat mengagetkannya.

seakan tersadar Kakashi melirikan matanya, "Yamato, bukan seperti itu yang aku pikirkan. Asal kau tau, Naruto sangatlah berbeda dari kebanyakan anak-anak seumurannya, apa kau tidak memperhatikannya sewaktu tadi dia mengucapkan sesuatu, dan itu yang membuatku cemas sekaligus khawatir". ucap Kakashi.

"Maksud Senpai, berbeda bagaimana?". ujar Yamato penasaran karena Kakashi menanggapi lain.

"Suatu saat kau akan tau sendiri. Lebih baik kau urus saja dulu tempat ini yang berantakan, dan terangkan tentang kesalahpahaman ini kepada Tazuna-san". matanya melirik sekitar rumah Tazuna yang sebagian hancur.

"Hahh..sepertinya begitu Senpai, besok kerjaan baru telah menantiku". helaan nafas Yamato sebagai keluhan, bagaimana pun ini adalah tanggung jawabnya sebagai Sensei dari Menma, muridnya lah yang pertama kali memancing keributan.

sedang Tim 6 masih bergeming ditempat, Naoki melotot tajam kearah Menma yang terperangkap kayu jutsu Yamato.

"Dasar Menma no baka, kau lihat keadaan sekarang!!, semua ini gara-gara kau!!". raut Naoki terlihat horor.

"Tidak usah menyalahku nenek sihir!, lebih baik kau lepaskan saja aku dari sini!!". Menma terlihat kesal.

"Kau pikir aku sudi, nikmati saja hukumanmu dari sensei, cih!!". gadis bersurai coklat pun berlalu meninggalkan Menma.

"Awas saja kau nenek sihir!!". teriak keras Menma mengumpat, sekejap violetnya melirik dimana remaja berkulit pucat berada, "Sai!, bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu padaku?". ucapnya sedikit memohon.

si lawan bicara hanya tersenyum palsu, "Sepertinya aku pun sama dengan Naoki-san, Menma. Kau tau sendiri sifat Yamato-sensei seperti apa?". tanggap Sai yang ekspresinya terlihat sama sekali tak membantu.

"Awas saja kau mayat hidup!!, Aku benar-benar tak mengampuni kalian. Arghh...!!".Menma menjerit frustasi, akan nasib sial yang menimpanya.

Bocah bersurai raven masih bersandar di dinding kayu, oniksnya masih terus memperhatikan sang Sensei dan Yamato yang sedang berbincang dengan Tazuna, mungkin masih membahas kesalahpamahan ini. _'Aku tidak tau sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu semarah ini, Dobe. Sangat jarang, sejak dulu aku tahu sifatmu, tetapi ketika Menma membahas ibu dan adiknya_ _kenapa emosimu mendadak berubah drastis'._ Pikiran Sasuke masih penuh pertanyaan dan juga ada rasa pensarannya akan tentang teman pirangnya.

sejenak ia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, bocah Uchiha itu sudah sangat bosan terlebih kejadian perkelahian rekannya dengan bocah bersurai merah, sejatinya ia juga sangat muak dengan bocah merah itu, akan tetapi malah teman pirangnya mendahului guna memberi pelajaran.

"Mau kemana kau Sasuke-kun?". ujar Sakura sekilas melihat si rekan pantat ayam.

"Hn, mencari angin". jawabnya dengan datar, bocah Uchiha itu sudah berlalu. Entah mau kemana.

 **~000~**

 **at night in Konoha...**

Di kediaman Hokage blonde suasana rumah tampak begitu sunyi, ruang makan begitu tampak hening. Di meja makan terdapat tiga orang berbeda surai dan berbeda usia, mereka tengah melakukan rutinitas makan malam.

Tampak wanita bersurai merah panjang yang tengah duduk hanya memainkan sumpitnya saja, padahal didepannya begitu banyak makanan yang tersaji diatas meja. Mungkin saja seleranya tidak sedang mood, raut wajah ayunya menyiratkan rasa kesedihan seperti mengharapkan sesuatu. Sedari tadi gadis balita bersurai merah di kuncir dua menatapnya dengan rasa keanehan, bukankah ibunya ini biasanya akan tampak cerewet bila menyangkut soal makanan.

akhirnya gadis balita merah bersuara, menyuarakan akan rasa penasarannya. "Uhm..kenapa makanannya di pandangi saja Kaa-chan?". nada si Mito memecah kesunyian dalam ruangan.

Iris biru Minato melirik mengarahkan atensi ke putri kecilnya, tapi nampaknya Minato hanya diam saja sibuk dengan menyumpit isi makanan di dalam piringnya.

Kushina menoleh kesamping dimana putrinya kecilnya tengah duduk manis, "Kaa-chan tidak apa-apa, Mito-chan". ujar wanita merah dengan senyum dipaksakan.

kepala bersurai merah mendongak menatap ibunya penuh intens, "Apa Kaa-chan merindukan Onii-chan?". gumam Mito yang langsung membuat mata violet Kushina terperanjat.

seakan masih menutupi ekspresinya, Kushina tersenyum dengan sedikit paksa, "Mungkin seperti itu juga sayang". ungkap Kushina.

mata saphire Mito terlihat berbinar, seakan setuju dengan ibunya. "Uhm..Onii-chan juga sudah berjanji akan membelikan Mito yakisoba lagi, bahkan kemarin Mito ditraktir banyak sekali oleh Onii-chan". ungkap Mito riang hingga matanya menyipit, Kushina tidak tau siapa kakak yang dimaksud oleh Mito.

Sedikit percakapan kedua perempuan berbeda usia tersebut membuat Minato mengalihkan perhatian dari aktivitasnya.

"Kau tenang saja, beberapa hari lagi Menma pasti kembali setelah menyelesaikan misinya diluar desa". timpal Minato belum paham juga tentang percakapan anak dan istrinya.

setau Kushina, selama ini Menma tidak pernah membelikan apa pun pada Mito, terkecuali kalau Mito sendiri yang memintanya.

"Bukan Menma-Niichan!". bibir Mito mengerucut, menandakan sebuah penolakan.

Minato mengernyitkan alis kuningnya bingung, begitu pula dengan Kushina. Lalu siapa yang dimaksud putri kecilnya itu.

karena dilanda penasaran Kushina pun akhirnya bertanya, "Lalu siapa sayang?, kalau bukan Menma". violet menatap lekat putri kecilnya.

"Uhm..Naruto-Oniichan, bahkan kalau Onii-chan sudah pulang mau mengajak Mito jalan-jalan lagi...hihihi". ungkap Mito dengan tawa riangnya.

Sontak kedua pasang mata terkejut atas pernyataan putri kecilnya, khususnya Kushina mengapa dirinya sampai tidak tau, kalau putrinya sangat dekat dengan anak keduanya. Entah mengapa ungkapan Mito membuat Kushina juga merasa ada perasaan iri dan disaat yang sama Kushina juga merasa senang, ternyata Naruto tidak membenci Mito. Namun rasa sedihnya terasa kalaupun anak pirangnya bisa menerima Mito, lalu mengapa tidak dengan dirinya.

tidak dengan Minato, pria pirang itu malah mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saja dibawa meja, menandakan perasaannya menahan geram.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang sayang, kalau kamu dekat dengan kakakmu, Dattebane?". Kushina lantas mencerca Mito, tangan putih langsung terjulur mengangkat Mito dan mendudukan dipangkuannya.

"Uhm..Onii-chan bilang itu tidaklah penting". gadis lima tahun itu menjawabnya dengan polos, iris saphirenya membulat.

"Onii-chan juga pernah bilang, setelah dari misinya mau mengajari dan menemani Mito berlatih". imbuh Mito polos nadanya begitu ceria, seperti sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kakak pirangnya.

Tangan putih lentik Kushina membelai-belai surai merah Mito, "Souka..lalu apalagi yang kau tau tentang kakakmu?". pancing omongan Kushina agar Mito mau menceritakan tentang anak keduanya. Kushina mengabaikan tatapan Minato, ketika mata saphire berkilat tajam.

"Onii-chan itu ..uhm keren, kuat, ...uhm..suka makan ramen, baik dan sayang pada Mito, uhmm...". mata saphire itu melirik-lirik keatas, jemari mungilnya digarukan diatas surai merahnya, dengan mengingat-ngingat sedikit. Sekejap matanya menangkap tulisan-tulisan kanji seni di dinding rumahnya sebagai hiasan.

"Uhm..Onii-chan suka sekali menulis yang seperti itu". lanjut Mito, telunjuk mungilnya menujuk disalah satu dinding dimana tulisan kanji terbingkai sebagai hiasan dinding.

Kushina sempat terperanjat ternyata anak pirangnya sangat menyukai tulisan kanji Fuin, ternyata benar dugaannya. Pernah suatu seketika Kushina menemukan lembar-lembaran Fuin dibawah kolong tempat tidur Naruto, saat itu dirinya sedang menginap di apartemen anak pirangnya dan sampai sekarang pun Kushina tidak bisa memahami tulisan kanji tersebut, huruf-huruf kanji itu terlihat berbeda dari huruf Fuin pada umumnya, padahal dirinya seorang Uzumaki yang seharusnya mudah untuk dimengerti olehnya.

Minato yang sedari tadi diacuhkan keberadaannya pun mulai jengah, geramannya sudah tak tertahan ketika kedua perempuan itu membahas bocah yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

"Touchan minta kamu menjauhi bocah itu, Mito-chan!". suara keras Minato mendapat delikan tajam dari sepasang iris violet.

Mito makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang ibu, bentakan keras Minato malah membuat gadis balita tersebut takut bukan malah menjawab.

"Apa-apaan kau Minato membentak Mito-chan!!, dan kenapa harus Mito dilarang menjauh dari kakaknya!!". Kushina protes suaranya tak kalah keras, iris violet mendelik tajam.

"Tentu itu untuk kebaikan Mito-chan sendiri, aku tidak mau Mito terpengaruhi olehnya itu saja. Dan sudahlah Kushina, aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu!". sangkal Minato dengan tak ingin membuat masalah baru dengan istrinya.

"Tidak sedang ingin berdebat denganku, alasanmu itu sangat konyol Minato. Tidak ada seorang pun melarang seorang anak berhubungan dengan kakaknya, sekarang kau malah membuat Mito-chan takut!!".

"Dan cukup sudah sekali saja!, kau memisahkan aku dan anakku. Aku tak akan membiarkan Mito menjadi sepertiku, Lalu apa yang kau perbuat disaat Mito di culik oleh para shinobi luar desa itu, tapi kenapa malah Naruto yang menolongnya disaat itu. Lalu dimana tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang ayah, MINATO!!". imbuh Kushina tak mau mengalah, sudah cukup ia tersakiti.

 _Srakk..Brakk..!!_

Kursi digeser dengan cara kasar oleh Kushina, ia berdiri dengan masih menggendong putrinya, "Ayo sayang kita kekamar saja!". ajak Kushina pada putrinya.

"Uhm..Kaa-chan". gumam Mito mengerat lengan yang melingkar dileher ibunya.

 _brakkkk!!!_

Suara pintu kamar dibanting dengan sangat keras dari dalam, Minato hanya memandang penuh geraman."Kushina bisa aku jelaskan, tentang masalah ini!!". ujar Minato

Akan tetapi keras kepala Kushina mendominasi, tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam Minato pun mengetuk pintu kamar berulang kali, namun wanita merah itu diam saja.

"Cukup sudah Minato!!, Aku sudah sangat kecewa padamu!!!, dan aku pastikan itu tak akan terulang kembali!!". dari dalam kamar suara melengking keras.

"Kushina!"

"Kushina".

Berulangkali pula Minato kembali memanggil istrinya, namun tak menjawab omongannya kembali. Dengan tubuh disandarkan didinding kayu, tangan Hokage pirang itu mengepal keras, "Awas saja kau bocah sialan!!, kau akan segera akan menerima akibatnya!!". iris biru itu mengkilat tajam.

 **~000~**

 _Duuuuuaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!_

Dalam hitungan sekejap, seluruh hutan hancur luluh lantak dan berantakan dalam radius 20 km, angin bertiup kencang menerbangkan debu-debu diudara, jubah hitam bersliper orange ikut berkibar akibat dampak dari jutsunya. Mungkin saja seluruh penghuni Nami no kuni bisa merasakan getaran gempa, ulah dari bocah bersurai kuning tapi bocah itu seakan tak peduli.

Di depan Naruto telah tercipta kawah yang sangat besar, sharingan tiga tomoe menyala dikegelapan malam mengkilat tajam, akibat rasa amarahnya memuncak.

"Brengsekk!!!, kenapa masalah ini tak akan ada habisnya!!". Naruto mengumpat kesal mengingat pertengkarannya dengan bocah merah songong itu.

Saat ini perasaan amarahnya sedang bergemuruh akibatnya hutanlah yang menjadi pelampiasannya, dan lagi kenapa malah dirinya disalahkan atas tangisan ibunya. Mungkin saja ia belum tau pokok permasalahan yang membelit kehidupan kelam bocah pirang.

Naruto mendongakan kepala kearah langit yang gelap, penuh dengan bintang-bintang yang bersinar. "Sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan dariku!, aku selama ini sudah cukup sabar mengatasi hal ini, namun mereka kian menjadi-jadi. Dan sekarang ataupun selanjutnya AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN SIAPAPUN MENYAKITIKU DAN KEMATIANLAH LAH JAWABAN DARIKU UNTUK MEREKA!!..WALAUPUN ITU DILUAR KENDALIKU!!". iris sharingan tiga tomoe menantang langit, menebar aura membunuhnya yang sangat pekat serasa belum puas Naruto meledakan chakranya dalam jumlah besar.

 _Blarrrrrrr...!!!!_

chakra yang penuh dengan aura kelam menyebar, membumbung tinggi diudara. Naruto mengepalkan tangannya keras, chakra hitam bercampur kuning menyelubungi tubuhnya, rambut pirangnya berkibar menantang gravitasi mengikuti alur sang chakra yang tengah berkobar menjalar keatas langit.

Sekejap chakra kembali masuk kedalam tubuhnya, Naruto langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tanah mendudukan dirinya diatas pohon yang tumbang, "Aku tidak tau apa jalan yang kupijak ini benar atau tidak, Shisui-Nii?". gumam Naruto, entah pada siapa..hanya udara kosong yang menyelimuti di area hutan ini, setelah Naruto menghancurkan sebagian seluruhnya.

" ** _shinobi sejati adalah pengorbanan diri seorang shinobi tak bernama yang melindungi perdamaian dari dalam bayangan_**...bukan begitukan kata-katamu Shisui-Nii, bagiku ucapanmu itu sangat konyol. Kalau pun aku seperti itu lalu siapa lagi yang akan aku lindungi, mereka saja selalu menertawakanku, menyiksaku bahkan merekalah yang membuatku sekarat. Mereka hanyalah kumpulan sampah yang tidak perlu untuk dilindungi, aku menjadi kuat hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri dari orang seperti mereka". gumam Naruto lirih masih menatap langit kelam dengan iris merah menyala.

"Asal kau tau, bahkan sejak sepeninggalanmu kelakuan mereka semakin menjadi, hanya kakek tua itu yang selalu saja menjadi penopangku". lanjut Naruto yang masih menggumam dengan benak yang masih berkecamuk. Iris merah tiga tomoe menitikan bulir air mata ikut merasakan segala fakta yang ada, hanya rasa pahit yang dirasakan sepanjang hidupnya hingga kini.

Semilir angin malam terasa dingin, namun bocah pirang itu belum ingin beranjak dari tempatnya. Hati nuraninya masih berkecamuk, sedangkan pikirannya masih terus menilai sesuai dengan kenyataan yang ada.

berbagai potongan kisah hidup menyeruak masuk kedalam otaknya, Naruto masih mengenang bagaimana dulunya berlatih bersama dengan kakak tercinta, baru pertama kalinya mengenal chakra.

 ** _Flashback..._**

 _sring..._

Kedipan putih muncul di sebuah deretan pohon-pohon besar, tampak seseorang bersurai hitam jabrik tengah menggendong bocah berumur 5 tahun, bersurai kuning jabrik, disampingnya sebuah sungai yang deras yang suaranya menggemuruh karena aliran air turunnya dari atas, itu adalah air terjun.

"Nah sekarang kita sudah sampai". gumam Shisui dengan menurunkan bocah kecil dari gendongannya

"Wahh..cepat sekali Nii-san!". ujar Naruto dengan penuh semangat, ia sangat kagum dengan sang kakak.

Shisui merendahkan tubuhnya menyamakan dengan tinggi tubuh Naruto kecil, "Oh..tentu saja Otouto, itu namanya Shunshin no Jutsu, dengan begitu kita bisa memangkas jarak dan waktu". ujar Shisui tersenyum simpul, tangannya mengacak-ngacak rambut pirang Naruto.

"Uohhh..itu jutsu yang sangat hebat, Dattebayo!!". Naruto menjawabnya dengan antusias, mata saphirenya yang bulat berbinar. "Apa Nii-san mau mengajarkan jutsu itu padaku, itu sangat keren sekali, ttebayo!". pungkasnya dengan berharap.

"Hahaha..tentu saja boleh, tapi sebelumnya kau harus berlatih mengendalikan kontrol chakramu terlebih dahulu". Shisui menanggapinya dengan tersenyum akan tingkah lucu Otoutonya.

"Chakra?, apa itu chakra Nii-san?". ujar polos Naruto.

Shisui seakan tertawa akan kepolosan adik pirangnya, "Hahaha...masa chakra saja kamu tidak tau Naruto-kun!". mata oniks menyipit seakan mengejek Naruto, hingga bocah pirang itu terlihat merengut menandakan kesal ala bocah kecil. Shisui yang melihat itu pun langsung menanggapi, "Oke..Baiklah, akan Nii-san jelaskan. Sepertinya rasa keingintahuanmu cukup besar ya Naruto!, Chakra itu adalah energi yang dihasilkan dari dalam tubuh, selain itu seorang shinobi harus bijaksana dalam penggunaannya agar tidak kehabisan dalam suatu pertarungan". ujar Shisui dengan lugas, hingga Naruto masih memperhatikannya dengan wajah serius.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya Nii-san?, agar tidak seperti itu''. Naruto masih dirundung akan rasa penasarannya.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini guna melatih kontrol chakramu, dan sebelum itu Nii-san ingin tau afinitas apa saja yang ada didalam chakramu". Shisui merogok kantong ninjanya dan memberikannya ke Naruto.

sebuah lembaran kertas diterima Naruto,"Ini apa Nii-san?". saphire terlihat bingung, jemari mungil itu membolak-balik kertas persegi empat.

Lagi-lagi Shisui tertawa keras akan kepolosan Naruto, "Hahahahaha..kamu ini sungguh lucu ya Naru-chan..hahaha!". kepolosan Naruto menjadi hiburan sendiri bagi Shisui disaat rasa penatnya tugas seorang Anbu. Shisui paling suka menggoda adik angkatnya itu, terkadang ia pun menjahilinya.

"NII-SAN!!".

"Iya..iya Otouto!, itu namanya kertas chakra dalam penggunnya kau cukup alirkan saja chakra kertas itu, maka perubahannya akan terlihat. Kalau terbakar berarti Katon, kalau terpotong berarti futon, kalau basah berarti Suiton, kalau mengkerut berarti Raiton, dan kalau hancur berarti doton". jelas Shisui ketika mendapat delikan tajam dari sepasang saphire.

"Hm, begitu..baiklah". gumam Naruto.

Naruto pun mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas chakra sesuai intruksi Shisui, perlahan kertas tersebut terbelah menjadi empat bagian, lalu ke empat bagian itu ada yang hancur, basah, terbakar, dan terakhir mengkerut.

Mata oniks Shisui terbelalak ketika menyaksikan kejadian itu secara langsung, nalarnya masih mencerna. "Itu tidak mungkin!". ujarnya merasa tak yakin, masalahnya sangat jarang seorang shinobi memiliki perubahan lima elemen. Setau Shisui yang memiliki kelima perubahan itu hanyalah Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, tetapi sekarang ia melihatnya sendiri bahwa adiknya memiliki itu semua.

"Yatta!! aku memiliki kelimanya Nii-san!!". ujar Naruto dengan berbangga diri.

"Ya..ya..aku tau itu Otouto, tapi sangat jarang di Konoha yang memiliki itu semua, terlebih elemen Fuutonmu itu sangat kuat, dari potongan kertas tersebut aku bisa memprediksi". ujar Shisui yang tersadar dari rasa syok.

"Lalu punya Nii-san perubahannya apa?". ucap Naruto ingin tau punya kakaknya.

"Hahaha..tentu Nii-san juga punya Raiton, Fuuton, dan Katon. Berhubung aku menguasai ketiga elemen tersebut, Nii-san akan mengajarkanmu ketiga elemen itu padamu. Untuk Suiton dan Doton, aku sarankan lebih baik rajin-rajinlah membaca buku diperpustakaan, atau kamu bisa minta bantuan sama Sandaime-sama". terang Shisui.

"Sandaime-Jiji!, kenapa harus dia, Nii-san?".

"Karena Sandaime-sama mempunyai perubahan kelima elemen yang sama sepertimu, namun dalam kasus elemen Fuutonmu sangat berbeda yang cenderung sangat kuat. Lebih baik kita latihan kontrol chakra terlebih dahulu yang lainnya menyusul". ungkapan Shisui dengan senyum simpulnya.

"Yosshh..saatnya berlatih dengan Baka-Niisan, ttebayo!!". teriak Naruto kecil penuh semangat.

Shisui hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saja melihat tingkah Naruto yang kembali gila latihan.

Seharian penuh Shisui mengajarkan Naruto kontrol chakra dari mulai memanjat pohon dan berjalan diatas air, tapi Shisui mempunyai metode khusus untuk Naruto dikarenakan ia seorang Uzumaki, mempunyai cadangan chakra yang besar. Ia mengajarkan Naruto untuk menahan derasnya aliran air terjun dengan chakra anginnya, semakin lama ia menahan aliran air berhenti semakin bagus pula kontrol chakranya.

Di gendongan Shisui, Naruto tertidur pulas dikarena keletihan akibat gilanya dalam berlatih, "Seperti biasanya kau Naruto-kun, kegilaanmu dalam berlatih". gumam Shisui tersenyum melirik sekilas kebelakang. Dengan kedipan putih pula Shisui menghilang beranjak pergi.

 ** _End Flasback..._**

Naruto tersenyum miris walau kebahagiaan singkat tapi sangat berkesan bagi bocah pirang itu, bila mengingatnya kembali. Selalu banyak pelajaran yang ia dapat dari Shisui tentang arti dunia shinobi.

"Dari kelima elemen yang aku punya hanya Fuuton yang paling aku sukai dan sering aku gunakan dalam pertarungan, seperti angin pula jalan ninjaku, seperti angin tidak bisa di lihat namun bisa dirasakan, seperti angin semua makhluk hidup membutuhkannya untuk bernafas, seperti angin walau selalu dibutuhkan namun juga bisa mendatangkan sebuah bencana, ketika mereka merusak alam dan alam pun akan membalasnya bahkan terlebih bisa sangat parah".

"Sekarang aku tau apa yang harus aku lakukan, Nii-san". lanjut Naruto kembali yang masih menatap langit yang kelam. Dan kembali diam membisu, asyik dengan aktivitasnya.

 _tapp..tapp.._

suara langkah kaki terdengar di indera pendengaran Naruto, akan tetapi bocah Uzumaki itu tak mempedulikannya. Langkah itu semakin mendekat dan telah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hn, kau benar-benar membuat tempat ini menjadi berantakan sekali Dobe, bahkan tanpa menyisakan satu pun batang pohon". komentar sosok tersebut dengan mengedarkan oniksnya ke segala penjuru, bocah Uchiha menilai ini bukan hutan tapi seperti area medan perang.

"Seperti inikah cara pelampiasanmu, sungguh mengerikan". imbuhnya kemudian.

Naruto hanya menggumam saja, "Hn". tanpa memalingkan muka kepada sang lawan bicara.

"Kenapa kau kemari?, bukankah disana lebih enak banyak orang terlebih tentu juga ada makanan".

"Cih, kau kira aku seorang Akimichi, ada urusan yang sedang aku tanyakan padamu?". Sasuke mengumpat kesal akan teman pirangnya.

Alis Naruto terangkat," Kalau aku tidak mau menjawab lalu kau mau apa, hn?". seringaian muncul dibibir Naruto, sepertinya ia butuh hiburan guna melupakan rasa kesalnya.

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan paksa sialan!". gumaman datar dan keras si Uchiha.

"Souka..benarkah itu?". gumam datar Naruto, tapi kali ini dengan menoleh.

Iris oniks itu terkejut bukan main, Sasuke melihat sebuah mata sharingan tiga tomoe menyala merah yang sekarang menatapnya penuh ejekan, "K-kau d-dari mana mendapatkan mata itu Dobe?!". ujar Sasuke dengan tergagap namun rasa kagetnya tertutupi raut wajah datarnya.

"Apa itu penting bagimu?, darimana aku mendapatkannya itu bukan urusanmu, dari sekian banyak orang Klan Uchiha dulu, siapa yang paling dekat denganku!".

Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak, "Hn, kakakmu itukah". tebak Sasuke namun hatinya tidak menyiratkan rasa iri, bagaimana pun dirinya sudah mempunyai mata seperti itu.

Sharingan tiga tomoe itu berputar menjadi manik saphire kembali, "Lalu pertanyaan apa yang kau inginkan dariku?". ujar bocah Uzumaki.

Sasuke ikut mendudukan diri disamping Naruto, di sebuah batang kayu. "Ini tentang Itachi, sebenarnya berapa banyak informasi yang kau dapatkan di luar desa waktu itu". mata oniks itu menatap bulan sama seperti yang Naruto lakukan.

"Cuma itu saja, heh".

''Hn, itu saja".

"Kau yakin akan hal tentang ini, jangan kaget setelah kau mengetahuinya!". ucap Naruto terkesan santai.

"Katakan saja Dobe!, tidak usah bertele-tele Baka!". umpat Sasuke yang mulai kesal, entah kenapa Naruto suka sekali menjahili Uchiha.

"Ah..kau tidak asyik Teme". timpal Naruto

"Katakan saja Sialan!". bentak Sasuke yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Baiklah brengsek!". suara Naruto tak kalah keras, kupingnya sudah mendenging akibat teriakan Uchiha.

"Yang pasti pembantaian dimalam itu bukan hanya Itachi saja, tapi ada pihak luar yang terlibat dan orang itu adalah Uchiha Madara, tapi prediksiku itu bukanlah Madara asli atau aku hanya bilang ada orang lain menggunakan namanya". terang Naruto.

Reaksi Sasuke sungguh terkejut luar biasa, terlebih mendengar nama sang legenda hantu Uchiha, "Kau jangan mengada-ngada Dobe, kau pikir aku bodoh..Hah!, si Madara itu sudah lama mati!". sangkal Sasuke dengan mata melotot.

"Sudah kubilang sejak awal bukan, kau tidak akan percaya hal ini. Asal kau tau kalau Madara asli sudah lama mati mungkin juga aku akan berpikiran sama denganmu, namun kalau si Madara palsu mungkin kau tidak bisa menyangkalnya!".

"Terlebih kau juga pasti tau tentang kejadian penyerangan Kyuubi 12 tahun yang lalu dia adalah dalangnya, satu kasus dengan yang lainnya ada saling keterkaitan. Jangan lupakan tentang si Danzo yang aku prediksikan juga terlibat masalah ini". imbuh Naruto disertai Sharingan tiga tomoe yang menatap Sasuke penuh keseriusan.

Sasuke sekejap tertegun, menatap wajah Naruto seakan menyiratkan keteguhan. "Cih, lalu apa yang akan kau perbuat. Asal kau tau malam pembantaian itu sangat menyakitkan bagiku!, mungkin aku benar-benar akan membunuh Itachi!". amarah kebencian Sasuke menguar, hingga matanya berubah menjadi merah bertomoe tiga.

"Masih saja kau terlalu bodoh sebagai Uchiha!, alasan mu itu tidak masuk akal. Kalau akau jadi kau, aku akan mencari alasan kenapa Itachi melakukan itu, terlebih terlihat itu sangat mustahil melakukan pembantaian hanya seorang diri!". sahut Naruto

Mata Sasuke mengerjap, seakan tersentak akan pemikiran teman pirangnya, "Dan kau mengira orang yang membantu Itachi adalah Madara palsu, begitu bukan maksudmu!".

"secara tidak langsung mungkin iya!, terlebih aku sudah bertarung langsung dengannya walaupun aku hampir saja tumbang karena kehabisan chakra. Tapi pertarungan itu tidak sia-sia, hasilnya aku mendapatkan informasi si Madara palsu itu terlibat, tentu juga jangan lupakan si luwak tua itu!". ungkap Naruto

"Lalu hubungannya apa dengan Shishui?, sampai kau harus menghadapi si Madara palsu seorang diri". lontar Sasuke meminta penjelasan sedetail mungkin.

"Hahh...sedari tadi aku kira kau nyambung dengan apa yang aku bicarakan?". helaan nafas Naruto memandang bosan bocah disampingnya, "Kau kira peristiwa malam pembantaian hanya terjadi pada malam itu saja, 2 minggu sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi Shisui-Nii menghilang dan disaat itu aku masih dirawat dirumah sakit, si Madara palsu mengetahui akan hal itu. Asal kau tau yang memberi misi Shishui adalah tetua Konoha diantaranya adalah si luwak tua itu, namun Shisui menghianatinya bahwa masalah klan Uchiha bisa di selesaikan dengan secara baik-baik. Akan tetapi Danzo mengetahui akan hal itu dan menusuknya dari belakang, maka Itachi bergerak sendiri. Yang pasti aku tidak tau bagaimana dia mempunyai koneksi orang luar, yang aku prediksikan adalah si Madara palsu itu". terang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau informasi sedetail itu, bukankah kau sendiri terbaring dirumah sakit!". sanggah si Uchiha

"Cih, kau kira selama aku terbaring hanya tiduran saja, tidak seperti dirimu yang hanya menangisi yang tidak jelas dan menjadi patung hiasan di danau, Heh!". sharingan Naruto sudah kembali ke manik biru, melirik sekilas ke Uchiha seperti mengejek.

"Selepas aku tersadar dan dikemudian hari, aku menyebar beberapa Kage bunshin, walaupun informasi yang kudapat itu tidak akurat namun setelah aku gabung dengan informasi yang kudapat dari si Madara palsu, maka akan kelihatan nyata". sambung Naruto.

"Sialan..kau!, saat itu aku hanya trauma saja, bodoh!". sangkal Sasuke yang tak mau mengakui.

"Hahahahahaaa!". Naruto tertawa keras setelah mendengar alasaan tak masuk akal.

"Diam Dobe!!, setelah ini apa yang akan kau perbuat, baka!". muka Sasuke tertekuk, menahan geraman sekaligus menahan malu.

"Hahahaha!, tentu mencari biang atas semua itu!". ujar Naruto singkat, walaupun sedikit tertawa.

"Aku ikut denganmu!, bagaimana pun aku harus mendengar dari mulut Itachi langsung, walau pun harus membunuhnya!". tegas Sasuke mantap.

alis Naruto menaik, apa si kepala pantat ayamnya sudah terbentur. "Jalanku penuh liku, setiap saat shinigami selalu disekitarku, apa kau mampu?". gumam Naruto.

"Cih, kau kira aku selemah itu, Hah!". Sasuke menyolot tak terima.

"Hn, itu terserahmu!". tegas Naruto.

Naruto lekas membangunkan tubuhnya untuk berdiri, "Sepertinya untuk sesaat kita akan bersenang-senang". tangannya sudah merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Suiton Bashi Shuishoha_**

 _byurrrrr...byurrrrrrr..._

Dari ketiadaan muncul titik-titik air dengan derasnya yang sekejap menjadi gelombang air besar dan mengarah ke kawah besar, dalam hitungan detik gelombang air tersebut memenuhi kawah besar dan menjadi sebuah danau.

Raut wajah datar Sasuke terlihat bingung apa yang akan dilakukan oleh teman pirangnya, "Buat apa kau membuat danau?". matanya masih menatap sebuah danau besar didepannya.

"Hiburan". jawab singkat Naruto sekaligus melempar empat buah kunai ke penjuru empat titik. kemudian merapal segel tangan kembali.

 ** _Fuin Jūryoku Kekkai_**

muncul perlahan-lahan sinar kuning dari empat titik kunai dan membentuk sebuah Kekkai persegi empat yang cukup besar yang mengurung kedua bocah Genin tersebut, Sasuke menautkan alisnya kembali bingung namun perasaanya menjadi tak enak. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh temannya, terlebih Kekkai itu juga ikut mengurung danau tersebut

"Nah sudah selesai". seringaian Naruto makin lebar, perasaan Sasuke semakin tak enak.

"Apalagi Kekkai itu, Hah!". penasarannya semakin menjadi, Sasuke meneliti Kekkai dengan pasti.

Naruto kembali mendudukan dirinya di batang kayu, "Nanti kau juga akan tau, hahaha". Naruto tertawa nista.

karena penasaran Sasuke pun ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke arah danau, namun seketika sesuatu telah terjadi..

 _Brukkkk!!!_

Tubuh Sasuke ambruk keatas tanah tanpa sebab, mulut si Uchiha itu mengumpat tidak jelas, "Sialan kau Dobe!!, apa yang kau perbuat pada tubuhku, Hah!". bentak Sasuke yang merasa tubuhnya semakin berat.

Bukan itu saja tanah-tanah disekitar Sasuke pun retak, otomatis air di danau meluap menyembur keluar seperti gelombang laut, Sasuke segera mendirikan tubuhnya namun naas ia lupa bahwa beban berat tubuhnya bertambah drastis.

"Sialan kau Dobe!! Aku akan membunuhmu, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan tubuhku, sialan!". amarah Sasuke benar-benar meluap, ketika salah satu gelombang air menghantam tubuhnya..

 _byurrrrrrr..._

"Hahahahaha...sudah kukatakan ini adalah hiburan. Asal kau tau Kekkai ini adalah Kekkai gravitasi semakin kau memberontak semakin besar beban yang kau terima, maka dari itu nikmatilah...hahahaha...!!".

Suara tawa keras dari seberang membuat Sasuke bertambah murka, "Brengsek kau Dobe!!, ini tidak mudah bodoh!!". sekarang Sasuke sudah berada ditengah danau karena terseret oleh gelombang, mau tidak mau ia harus mengeluarkan chakranya untuk mengambang diatas air danau.

tetapi keseimbangan Sasuke terganggu karena gelombang air berubah-ubah karena tak tentu arah.

 _byuuurrrrrr!!_

 _glupp..glupppp_

Sasuke kembali terseret gelombang bahkan nyaris tenggelam, hampir kedasar danau. Sekarang tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup, "Cih, aku tidak tau apa maksudmu Dobe...yang pasti sepertinya kau punya sesuatu untuk mengajarkan aku sesuatu". terka Sasuke dengan dirinya masih berenang, kembali ia menyeimbangkan chakra dikedua kakinya, menatap kembali gelombang air yang datang ke arahnya.

 **~00~**

Diruangan depan, Kakashi tampaknya sedang merundingkan sesuatu dengan juniornya si Yamato Tenzo dan beberapa orang, diantaranya Sakura, Naoki, dan Sai. Minus Menma, karena bocah itu masih terperangkap oleh jutsu Yamato, sedang si tuan rumah mungkin saja sudah tidur sejak dari tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana bisa status misinya berubah, Yamato?". tanya Kakashi dengan serius.

"Awalnya Tim kami cuma misi pengawalan saja namun dijalan kami bertarung dengan iblis bersaudara, Gozu dan Meizu. akan tetapi kami bisa mengatasinya. Namun dua jam kemudian kami dicegat kembali oleh Zabuza Momochi salah satu dari pendekar pedang kiri". ujar Yamato

"Zabuza Momochi si iblis dari Kirigakure salah satu dari Shinobi Kirigatana pemegang pedang Kubikiribochou, dia adalah seorang Missing Nin rank-A, bukan begitu Yamato". ucap Kakashi ikut memastikan.

"Ya seperti itulah Senpai". sahut Yamato.

salah seorang Kunoichi bersurai cokelat panjang ikut menimpali, "Bukankah saat itu dia sudah mati, Yamato-Sensei. terlebih Sensei sendiri bukan yang telah memeriksa mayat Zabuza sebelum Hunter Nin itu membawanya". Naoki dirundung bingung atas percakapan Yamato sebelumnya.

"Memang Naoki, secara kenyataan akan terlihat seperti menyakinkan. sebenarnya Zabuza masih hidup, dan dia belum mati. Dalam dunia medis dikenal dengan sistem syaraf, nah Hunter Nin kemarin hanya membuatnya pingsan saja, salah satu senbon mengenai titik syaraf itu. Terlebih cara kerja dari seorang Hunter Nin biasanya akan membawa kepalanya saja sebagai bukti, tidak serta merta dengan tubuhnya". Tentu sebagai mantan Anbu profesional, Yamato bisa memprediksi.

"M-masih h-hidup!". ucap kaget Sakura dan Naoki bersamaan.

"Mungkin setelah mendengar penjelasaanmu, mereka pasti akan kembali lagi Yamato. Terlebih cara kerja Zabuza biasanya tidak akan pernah melepaskan targetnya, sebelum si buruan merasakan Kubikiribochounya, seperti yang tertulis di Bingo book". ujar Kakashi.

Yamato seakan sependapat dengan Kakashi, "Aku memang sudah menduga hal itu, karena itulah aku mengirim pesan ke Konoha. Bagaimana pun status misi ini terlalu berbahaya bagi seorang Tim Genin".

"Terlebih si Gato itu pasti akan membayar lebih guna menambah orang-orang, untuk mengganggu pembangunan jembatan yang dikerjakan Tazuna-san dan para warga". lanjut Yamato seusai perhitungannya.

"sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu_". gumam Kakashi, otaknya berpikir keras mencoba mengingat.

akan tetapi Yamato sudah memotong ucapannya, "Gato adalah seorang pengusaha pelayaran, tentu adanya pembangunan jembatan maka akan mengurangi omset dalam bisnisnya dan juga sekaligus penguasa tiran di Nami no Kuni ini". terang si Tenzo.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Kakashi-Sensei, bukankah mereka akan pasti kembali lagi?". timpal Sakura, yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan kedua Jounin Konoha tersebut.

"Mau tak mau kita pasti akan berhadapan dengan mereka Sakura, kalau di hitung dari sekarang paling tidak kurang dari tiga harian dari sekarang, maka dari itu Sensei akan meneruskan latihanmu seperti di Kuil api saat itu, kau akan berlatih ke tahap selanjutnya!". ujar Kakashi melirikan matanya sesaat ke gadis merah muda.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto dan Sasuke-kun, bukankah saat ini mereka entah kemana?". Sakura bingung dengan kelakuan kedua rekannya yang sangat suka sekali menghilang jika ada misi.

"Kau tak usah mencemaskan mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke pasti bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri". eye smile Kakashi menyipit, menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Hahhh..Sensei selalu saja begitu!". helaan nafas Sakura sebagai keluhan.

"Senpai apa kau tau?, saat aku pertama kalinya kesini, Tazuna pernah menceritakan tentang Naruto dan sepertinya Tazuna-san mengenal Naruto jauh sebelum kita, apa Senpai tau akan hal itu?". tanya Yamato yang membuat orang disini terperanjat.

semua mata langsung tertegun dengan penjelasan Yamato, kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Yang pasti aku tidak tau Yamato, Naruto itu pikirannya sangat susah ditebak. Sakura apa kau ingat ucapan Naruto waktu dalam perjalanan". ujar Kakashi.

Sakura langsung mengingat-ngingat kejadian tadi siang, "Naruto mengatakan kalau dia pernah mengenal daerah sekitaran sini, seperti itulah yang di ucapkannya, Sensei". terang Sakura.

"Ya mungkin saja ini ada keterkaitannya dengan omongamu tadi, Sakura". Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

 _'aku tak menduga di umur segitu mudanya kau sudah menjelajah sangat jauhnya Naruto, maka aku tidak heran jika pengalaman bertarungmu sangat bertambah pesat, mungkin benar kata Sandaime ia akan lebih tenang perasaannya jika di luar Konoha'._ Pikir Kakashi menerka.

 **~000~**

Sasuke masih saja melakukan aktivitasnya dengan berjibaku melawan gelombang-gelombang air diatas danau besar, sudah enam jam lamanya ia berlatih kontrol chakra, lebih tepatnya menyempurnakan kontrol chakranya.

tentu dengan beban yang sangat berat akan mempunyai tantangan tersendiri, disaat gelombang datang ia harus menghindar dengan melompat menghindari, maka ia harus menyeimbangkan chakra di telapak kakinya guna bertahan diatas air.

 _byuuurrrrr!!!_

Sasuke kembali melompat ketika gelombang datang, sepertinya latihan Sasuke ada peningkatan tidak seperti diawal, yang harus matian-matian mempertahankan durasi pijakannya diatas air bahkan sering tenggelam.

"Cih, sialan kau, Dobe!!, disaat begini kau malah asyikan tidur!". oniksnya melirik dimana Naruto sedang merebahkan tubuhnya diatas batang pohon, dibawahnya ada setumpuk bekas cup ramen, sepertinya bocah pirang itu sangat kekenyangan.

tapi seulas senyum tercipta dibibir Sasuke, "Sekarang aku paham maksudmu, Dobe. menambah beban dalam pergerakan berarti melatih kecepatan sekaligus melatih kontrol chakra, maka aku tidak heran jika dalam Taijutsu kau begitu mendominasi terutama gerakan dan kelincahan, tentu penggunaan chakra akan berpengaruh dalam serangan". pungkas Uchiha, ia menilai latihan yang diberikan teman pirangnya sangat tepat, memang Sasuke sedang mencari solusi akan ketergantungannya dengan Sharingan.

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 ** _つづく_**

 **Author Note :**

Akhirnya bisa up juga, ane sempat-sempatin bikin chapter ini disela-sela kesibukan ane di dunia nyata, maaf kalau tidak memuaskan Para Reader-san.

 ** _Thanks to :_**

 **Fitriana Sumbawati :** oke trima kasih Sis, ini dah up.

 **Naruto no Ramen :** nggak tau juga dan itu rahasia author biar para reader tambah penasaran ..hahaha...nggak asyik lah bila di ungkap diawal...oke trima kasih bro..

 **Loray 29 Alus :** lah jelas itu alasan kenapa Danzo memburu Naruto, untuk yang lainnya itu urusan chapter depan gak asyik lah kalau misterinya di ungkap diawal , kekuatan Sasuke akan bertambah kok secara bertahap, gak mungkin kan kalau langsung instan..perlahan-lahan namun pasti.

 **BlackLoserJr :** kalau menganggap rival mungkin iya, seiring waktu akan bertambah namun ya secara bertahap, sifat psikopat tidak juga, ia hanya menyalurkan rasa bencinya saja pada musuhnya.

 **vhazer gremory :** oke trima kasih bro...

 **Azura mode :** sipppp... thankss..

 **Uzuchiha :** Sipppp...terima kasih..

 **Guest :** Sippp..

 **adam muhammad 980 :** hahahahah...oke terima kasih, selalu siap brooo..

 **Yudi Wisesa :**..Hahahaha penasaran banget broo... ikuti aja kelanjutannya terus.. gak etis lah jika di ungkap diawal, biar tambah greget nantinya...

 **Tegar nak II :** oke trima kasih...

 **Jinpachi-Sama :** hahahahah..tentu broo

 **muhammad Khoirudin66 :** tentu itu pasti...hahaha..terima kasih.

 **Muhammad Kamil :** hahahaha..siapp..Oke.. terima kasih.

 **Abd Salam :** Sippp...terima kasih.. lanjut..

 **Linux9 :** Oke trima kasih broo..doakan saja biar imajinasi ane tetap menyala, insya allah acr shipuden pasti.

 **Uzumakilchie :** tungguin saja..chapter per chapter..gak etis bila diungkap di awal, hahaha...terima kasih..

 **Irfai1891 :** hahahaha.. mantapp..oke terima kasih..

 **Kirroi gremory phenex :** hahaha...waduhh apa iya broo...syukurlah kalau suka, ttebayo!

 **Kuragane Hizashi :** hahaha..kalem aja broo.. terima kasih..

 **Namikaze Yohan396 :** hahaha terima kasih masih menjadi rahasia imajinasi Author...

 **Jockz648 :** memang itu yang aku bikin bro dan tentu tidak mainstreem, ringan tapi pasti tidak jalan ditempat . oke trima kasih broo..

 **Febriyantiniez :** apa iya ..tapi terima kasih banyak lohh...hahahahahaa :V

 **Saputraluc000 :** Good joob bro...trima kasih..

 **AshuraIndera64 :** oke terima kasih..broo

 **Adhi Arisqian :** hahahaha ..itu harus broo..tetap semangat, terima kasih.

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mampir di FFn sampah ane.. :v_**

 ** _Monggo corat-coret dikolom_** **ripiyu...**


	18. CHAPTER 18

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T/M**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, OOC, OC, alur berantakan, garing, Semi Cannon, dsb.**

 **Let's Happy Read...**

 ** _Chapter 18_**

Rerimbunan pohon membuat Kakashi merasa betah dibawahnya, matanya terus menatap buku bersampul orange yang berada ditangannya, dengan duduk dibatu besar ia sangat menikmati ritual kebiasaannya. Sesekali matanya melirik ke tengah danau yang berada di depannya, dimana salah satu muridnya tengah berlatih kontrol chakra. Seorang gadis merah muda tengah berjalan diatas air danau, terlihat chakra biru berpendar dibawah telapak sandal shinobinya yang terus melangkah mengambang diatas air.

Menurut Kakashi, Sakura sangat tertinggal jauh dengan kedua rekannya. Ia memakluminya karena si Kunoichi tersebut bukanlah keturunan seorang ninja, melainkan kedua orang tuanya hanya warga sipil biasa.

"Yeayy..aku berhasil!!!".

teriakan girang akan kesenangan membuat Kakashi menutup bukunya sekilas, eye smile menyipit mengapresiasikan keberhasilan muridnya. "Cukup Sakura!!, kita sudahi latihanmu!!". teriakan Kakashi guna menghentikan kegiatan muridnya.

"Hai' Sensei!".

Sakura menepikan dirinya ke pinggiran danau dan melangkah berjalan dibawah pohon, lekas mendekat kearah Kakashi.

"Ne..Sensei, kenapa aku harus berlatih sendirian dalam dua hari ini, lalu mereka berdua pergi kemana?". tukas Sakura setelahnya.

"Kalau pun aku tau mungkin saja aku sudah memberitahu mu bukan". gumam Kakashi memperhatikan muridnya yang bermandikan peluh keringat.

rasa khawatir terpancar dari wajah Sakura akan keberadaan kedua rekannya, "Apa ini masih ada kaitannya dengan perkelahian antara Naruto dan Menma, ne..Kakashi-Sensei? Sakura ikut mendudukan dirinya disamping Kakashi.

"Untuk Naruto mungkin saja iya, tapi kalau Sasuke aku tidak terlalu yakin. Asal kau tau Sakura, mereka berdua sudah lama bersahabat bahkan semenjak belum memasuki Akademi, tapi setelah tragedi malam klan Uchiha terjadi hubungan mereka seperti merenggang, setelahnya mereka disatukan Tim 7 ini mereka terlihat seperti biasa saja". terang Kakashi menjelaskan.

"Aku malah baru tau hal ini Sensei, lalu mengapa mereka seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain ketika di Akademi?".

"Mungkin saja mereka berdua patung, bukankah mereka sama-sama bocah yang dingin".

Sakura sweatdrop atas jawaban Senseinya, "Jawaban macam apa itu!". emeraldnya mengerjap, gurauan Kakashi membuat moodnya bertambah kesal.

"Hahaha..lalu memangnya mengapa?, lebih baik kau konsentrasikan saja pada latihanmu, kau sendirikan yang bilang ingin mengejar ketertinggalanmu". gumam Kakashi dengan tergelak.

"Sensei tidak bisa mengerti perasaan perempuan!, masalah latihan itukan pasti!". sungut Sakura menghentakan kaki mungilnya. "Aku memang ingin sejajar dengan mereka, tapi Sensei kan tau sendiri aku selalu saja tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk Tim ini". perasaan murung menggelayut di relung hati Sakura, moodnya berubah berganti menjadi sedih.

mata Kakashi menyipit, ' _Sejujurnya memang aku tidak tau tentang perasaan perempuan_ , _aneh saja_ _yang tadi seperti kesal sekarang malah tak jelas_ , _mendadak menjadi pemurung_. _Bukankah itu aneh_ '. batin Jounin bermasker, menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pandangannya tak lepas dari murid perempuannya. "Yang pasti kau ada kemauan untuk berlatih saja sebenarnya itu sudah ada kemajuan Sakura, terlebih kalau kau terus berusaha itu juga bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Menjadi kuat itu gampang namun setelahnya apa kau mampu, kekuatan besar harus di imbangi dengan pola pikir yang jernih atau Sensei bilang sebuah kebijaksanaan dalam menggunakan kekuataannya tersebut agar tidak terjerumus kedalam perbuatan negatif".

"Di dunia shinobi ini contohnya sudah banyak Sakura, bukan orang yang mengendalikan kekuatannya tapi malah orang itu yang di kendalikan oleh kekuatan itu sendiri, karena nafsu manusia tidak akan pernah puas setelah mendapatkan apa yang telah didapat, cenderung manusia itu akan menggunakan kekuatannya terus berulang kali agar mendapatkan yang lebih besar". lanjut Kakashi dengan bijaksana.

"Begitu ya Kakashi-Sensei". senyum cerah Sakura setelah mendapat nasehat dari sang guru.

"Ya bagaimana pun setiap latihan adalah suatu keharusan untuk seorang shinobi, tentunya juga harus ada kemauan yang kuat dan tekad untuk maju". ujar Kakashi

 _'Sebenarnya bukan hanya kau saja Sakura, aku mengatakan ini, seharusnya Naruto dan Sasuke. karena aku tau sifat mereka berdua selalu haus akan kekuatan. Terlebih Naruto semakin hari semakin kritis pemikirannya, akan sangat susah jika emosionalnya kambuh, terlebih setelah dua tahun lamanya, seberapa besar kekuatannya bertambah. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa memprediksikan '._ Pikir Kakashi

"Ne..Sensei, ada yang aku ingin tanyakan, bolehkah?". gumam gadis bersurai merah muda, menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kakashi.

"Apa pun itu boleh saja?. asal tidak menyinggung perasaan seseorang". ujar Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya ini masalah Naruto yang kemarin malam dan tentu juga akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya ada kaitan apa antara Naruto dan adiknya Menma terus Kushina-Sama, apa Sensei lupa saat kejadian ditaman itu?". tanya Sakura penasaran.

Memang sudah lama gadis merah muda itu mengamati kehidupan rekan pirangnya, tentu ini mengundang banyak pertanyaan di dalam benak Sakura.

Sejenak Kakashi tertegun, ia bingung sendiri akan menjawab apa. Karena ini menyangkut pribadi Naruto, yang seharusnya tak perlu di umbar. "Haahhh..", helaan nafas Kakashi terasa berat di tenggorokan. "Akan sangat sulit untuk dijelaskan Sakura, Sensei bingung akan menjelaskan darimana?, kau tau sendiri bukan Naruto paling tidak suka jika kehidupan pribadinya diungkit, dan kau sudah lihat sendiri bagaimana kejadian dimalam itu, Menma yang seperti ingin mencari sesuatu malahan Naruto sendiri yang tak segan membunuhnya. Dia terlihat begitu marah".

"Yang pasti Naruto sejak kecil selalu hidup sendiri, itu saja yang perlu kau tau. Untuk lebih jelasnya lebih baik kau cari tau sendiri, aku pun nantinya tidak mau disalahkan dan kau tau sendiri bukan sekarang saja Naruto seperti sangat kesal dengan Sensei akibat kejadian malam kemarin". imbuh Kakashi memberi pengertian pada Sakura.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, bagaimana rasanya hidup seorang diri terlebih hanyalah seorang anak kecil, hidup dalam kerasnya dunia shinobi yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan. Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan akan hal itu, bahkan berkomentar pun seperti sesak di pernafasan.

"Mungkin itu yang terbaik Sensei, aku akan mencari tau nya sendiri. Tapi sebelumnya terima kasih karena sudah membantuku untuk berlatih". gumam Sakura dengan sedikit tersenyum.

"Itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku sebagai Sensei pembimbing Tim 7, apa pun Sensei akan lakukan guna membantu kalian di Tim 7 ini. Dan lebih baiknya kita kembali kerumah Tazuna-san berhubung hari mulai sore". ucap Kakashi dengan senyum khas andalannya.

Mereka berdua pun lekas beranjak meninggalkan area danau, kembali ke tempat Tazuna atau rumah si tukang kayu itu.

 **~0000~**

Pagi hari begitu nampak asri, udara segar masih terasa sejuk untuk di hirup sang paru-paru, sang bocah raven menepuk-nepuk seonggok daging yang terlelap masih nempel di batang pohon.

"Dobe!".

"Bangun Dobe!".

"Woii, Bangun Dobe!!".

Karena kesal tak mendapat respon, Sasuke dengan berinisitiaf menyentak kaki Naruto, alhasil gaya gravitasi pun berlaku. Tubuh kecil sang bocah Uzumaki pun meluncur bak buah jatuh dari pohonnya.

Brukkk!!

"Ittaii...!!".

Sang Uzumaki pun mengaduh dengan kerasnya, manik biru itu pun menatap tajam ke atas dahan pohon, "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh!!". dengan tubuh masih remuk redam, Naruto menyumpah serapah bocah Uchiha.

"Hn". Sang bocah Uchiha hanya berambigu ria saja, wajah datarnya tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk debu yang menempel dijubahnya. "Dasar pantat ayam, sialan!". umpatan kesal masih terlontar dari bibir tipis Naruto.

"Anggap saja sebagai bayaran yang kemarin, sudah tiga hari kita disini. Apa kau sudah lupa dengan misi Tim 7, Heh!". ujar datar Sasuke.

Tappp!!

Sasuke melompat turun kebawah, memandang raut bosan rekan pirangnya, "Kita harus kembali, Dobe!". oniks itu menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tidak usah bertanya seribu kali pun aku sudah tau pantat ayam sialan!!". ujar Naruto yang masih kesal.

Di dalam sebuah rumah dinding kayu sederhana beberapa orang tengah mengepung sosok wanita dewasa dan sosok bocah kecil, gerombolan orang itu bertampang seram dan membawa senjata tajam. Dipastikan gerombolan orang tersebut anggota kelompok bandit, sesekali tangan-tangan para bandit yang siap menggerayangi si wanita atau seorang ibu muda yang masih terlihat cukup cantik.

"Aku tak mengira si tukang kayu pembuat jembatan itu mempunyai anak yang cukup cantik walau pun sudah memiliki seorang anak..hahahah!". tawa keras menggelegar ke penjuru ruangan.

"Hahaha..kau benar!, bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang Tsunami-chan..hahaha!". sahut salah satu bandit ikut menyoraki temannya.

si bocah kecil yang berusia sekitaran 10 tahun mencoba menghalau gerombolan bandit itu, merentangkan tangan guna melindungi ibunya..

"Jangan sentuh ibuku, kumohon!". ujar bocah bersurai hitam yang memakai topi tukang.

"Minggir kau bocah!!". Hardik salah satu bandit menempelkan bilah pedang ke leher Inari, Tsunami yang melihatnya berteriak tak karuan.

"Kalian jangan lukai anakku, Inari pergilah!!". teriak Tsunami tidak tega melihat anaknya akan dibunuh komplotan bandit.

Brakkk!!

Salah salah satu tangan bandit mencekik leher dan membenturkan tubuh kecil kearah dinding, bocah kecil bertopi tukang tersebut tak berdaya karena kalah tenaga, tentu karena mereka sekelompok pria dewasa. Inari terus memberontak, matanya menatap ibunya yang digeret paksa kawanan bandit. Ia hanya bisa menangis, terbelunggu oleh tangan kekar yang terus semakin kuat mencengkaram lehernya.

"Ughh..Ughh". suaranya pun tercekat, untuk berteriak pun tak mampu, bulir air mata terus mengucur dari sudut matanya membasahi lantai kayu.

"Ayo ikut dengan kami..hahaha!!".

"Kita bersenang-senang setelah ini".

"Kalau kau tak menurut, kupastikan kepala anakmu terlepas dari tubuhnya!!".

Tangan-tangan kotor para bandit terus mencoba menyeret pergelangan tangan Tsunami, wanita beranak satu itu hanya bisa menangis melihat anaknya tak berdaya.

"Lepaskan dia bajingan!!". Tsunami berteriak histeris, tangannya terus menepis tangan-tangan kotor yang akan menjamah tubuhnya.

"Tolong..tolong!!".

Hanya teriakan minta tolong yang Tsunami lontarkan, ia sangat berharap akan ada orang yang sudi mau menolong anak dan dirinya, para bandit sudah mulai kurang ajar menjamahi tubuh sintal Tsunami.

"Hahaha..percuma tidak akan ada yang bisa menolongmu!". salah satu bandit memainkan rambut hitam panjang Tsunami.

"Kau sungguh ingin berontak wanita jalang!!, para warga tidak akan bisa menolongmu!!".

"Lebih baik kau diam wanita sialan!!".

kaki-kaki kecil Inari terus meronta hingga salah satu kakinya berhasil menendang keras kejantanan salah satu bandit.

Dukkk!!.

"Ukhh..SIALAN KAU BOCAH INGUSAN!!". umpat bandit tersebut, tangan kekarnya yang masih mencengkram leher Inari segera mengangkatnya lebih tinggi keatasnya, dan membanting keras tubuh kecil kepermukaan lantai..

Braakkk!!!

"Inari..INARI!!".

Tsunami teriakannya semakin histeris, melihat anak tunggalnya tersungkur diatas lantai dengan tubuh dan mulutnya mengeluarkan darah segar, darah merah kental terciprat di lantai kayu. Wanita bersurai hitam tersebut semakin memberontak dengan tangannya dijulur-julurkan menggapai anaknya yang tengah terbaring.

"Hahhahahaha..!!!".

Suara tawa keras penuh kesenangan menggema di dalam rumah yang terbuat dari kayu, para bandit mengacung-acungkan senjata tajamnya sebagai sorakan atas aksinya. Tatapan tajam Tsunami mengkilat, menatapi orang-orang yang sudah melukai anaknya tersebut.

"K-Kaasan..Ughh". gumaman lemah Inari, batuk bercampur darah keluar dari mulut menandakan ia masih tersadar. tangan kecil senantiasa ingin beringsut ke arah ibunya, namun tubuh kecil itu terlalu lemah untuk digerakan.

"Ternyata kau masih bisa berbicara juga bocah, bagaimana kalau ini!...mati kau bocah!!". salah seorang bandit mengangkat tinggi pedang dan menebaskan ke arah tubuh Inari.

"INARI!!". mata Tsunami membola sempurna, ketika pedang terangkat keatas.

"K-Kaasan!!".

wush!!!

Sringg!!

Jrashhh!!! brukk!!

"Aaaarrrggghhh!!!".

Kilatan hijau menyambar lengan bandit hingga tergeletak dipermukaan lantai dengan masih menggenggam pedang, sang bandit bergelojotan dilantai kayu, tubuh tegap itu tumbang dengan memegangi tangannya yang putus, berteriak histeris akan rasa sakitnya, "Arghh!!".

Semua bandit yang berjumlah 10 orang langsung terkejut ketika salah satu temannya tersungkur diatas lantai, bahkan Tsunami pun kaget tapi ia sangat bersyukur, anaknya masih selamat dari tebasan pedang para bandit.

"Kecoa seperti kalian perlu dibersihkan!"

Sebuah suara menggema di dalam ruangan, nampak mereka kebingungan dan mencari sumber asal suara , mata mereka sangat terkejut dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Seorang bocah tengah bersidekap tangan dengan posisi terbalik, seperti menggantung diatas plafon, ujung tangannya masih menggenggam kunai berlumuran darah hingga menetes ke lantai.

"Brengsekk!!, akan ku bunuh kau bocah tengik!!".

"Sialan akan kubalas kau, yang telah melukai teman kami!!".

"Hanya seorang bocah saja!!, kami tidak takut padamu, Sialan!!".

Para bandit menggeram marah, berteriak bersahutan menantang bocah bersurai kuning yang menatap mereka penuh remeh.

Seringaian tercipta dibibir Naruto, kata-kata mereka sangat menggelikan baginya, "Ah..jangan bercanda, sungguh lucu bagi kecoa seperti kalian!". gumam Naruto terdengar garing namun menusuk.

"Brengsek kau bocah!!, kau pikir siapa, hah!!". gertak salah satu bandit dengan meloncat di bantu temannya, menebaskan pedangnya kearah Naruto...

wushh!!

stapp!!!

Jraassshhh!!!! brukk..bruukk!!

"Arrrgggghhhhhhhhhhh!!".

Dua kepala berjatuhan diatas lantai, semua bandit yang berjumlah 8 menatapnya horor dan sadis, mereka semua langsung terdiam membisu menatap dua mayat yang tergeletak tanpa kepala, ya itu adalah teman mereka. Serangan tersebut sangat cepat, hingga membuat mereka tidak bereaksi.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Teme!". ujar Naruto menatap sosok bocah yang berada diarah sebrangnya, melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto.

Sang penyerang tadi adalah Sasuke, "Seperti biasa kau selalu bermain-main, Dobe!!". tegas Sasuke dengan melemparkan empat buah kunai kearah para bandit, arah lemparan lajur kunai menyilang ke arah titik berbeda.

wushhh...stappp!! stapp!!

"Hahahah...bahkan melempar kunai saja tidak bisa!!". suara tawa dari salah satu bandit, yang sudah tersadar dari rasa syok nya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Bodoh". gumaman datar sebagai ejekan untuk para bandit, jari jemarinya telah mengerat kencang pada kawat baja yang telah terhubung dengan empat kunai tadi, dengan sekali hentakan keras...

Srattttt...Sratttt!!!

Kawat baja tersebut langsung mengikat seluruh para bandit menjadikannya satu, seperti tumpukan bongkahan kayu. Tentu reaksi mereka semua tampak kaget, tubuh-tubuh mereka saling menempel erat. Ikatan kawat baja itu terasa sangat kencang, bahkan kawanan para bandit sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

"Kenapa dengan tubuhku?".

"Kita telah masuk perangkapnya".

"Lepaskan kami, sialan!".

mereka mencoba memberontak, tapi naas kuatnya kawat baja yang mengikat menjadikannya mereka tampak pasrah.

"Hn,selanjutnya acara pembasmian serangga". Sasuke meloncat keluar ke pekarangan rumah, dengan kedua tangannya yang telah dihentakan keras, otomatis tumpukan bandit tersebut menghantam dinding hingga jebol dan hancur...

wushhh...brakkk..!!!

Tumpukan manusia bandit melayang di udara, karena kerasnya tarikan Sasuke. Dengan masih berada di udara muncul kilatan putih diatas mereka, wajah penuh seringaian sadis terpampang, "Sampah seperti kalian itu tidak bisa didaur ulang, daripada mengotori lebih baik menjadi abu..fufufu!!". tawa menyeramkan bagi para bandit. Tangan kecil sudah merapal segel tangan, Naruto lantas menyemburkan bola apinya..

Wushhh...!!

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Wurshh.. Blaaaaarrrrrr!!!

Bola api langsung menghantam tumpukan para bandit hingga membakar dan membuatnya menjadi abu, Naruto menatapnya dengan raut wajah inosen dengan segera mendaratkan kakinya ketanah.

tapp!!

"Kau berlebihan Dobe". sambut bocah Uchiha yang sudah berdiri disamping Naruto, entah sejak kapan kemunculan bocah tersebut.

"Justru aksi yang bagus". ujar datar Naruto, raut mukanya tak menampakan rasa bersalah. Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kaki, kembali berjalan masuk kedalam rumah Tazuna.

tampak Tsunami yang sudah mendekap putra tunggalnya yang masih bersimpuh di permukaan lantai kayu, matanya menatap kedatangan dua bocah Genin yang menghampirinya.

"Arigatou Naruto-san, Sasuke-san". ujar Tsunami dengan rasa haru, bagaimana pun dia dan anaknya selamat berkat kedua bocah tersebut.

"Hn, tak perlu berlebihan. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami, Tsunami-san". jawab datar Sasuke, oniksnya terus menatap Tsunami yang membersihkan darah anaknya dengan sebuah kain.

"Hm, mereka itu siapa, Tsunami-san?". Naruto ikut menimpali, pasalnya ia dan Sasuke tidak tau dan baru kembali setelah tiga hari tidak bersama dengan Timnya.

"Mereka orang suruhan Gato, Gato itulah orang yang mencoba mengganggu proyek pembuatan jembatan, dia juga seorang tiran. Dengan kekuasaan dan kekayaannya dia juga yang telah menjadikan rakyat Nami no Kuni ini sangat menderita, orang-orang suruhannya selalu berbuat kejam, menyiksa, dan membunuh warga yang mencoba menghalangi kehendaknya" terang Tsunami.

"Dan Sensei kalian telah menitipkan pesan kepadaku bahwa kalian harus pergi ke proyek pembuatan jembatan, mereka dan para shinobi sewaan Gato akan kembali menghancurkan pengerjaan proyek jembatan". imbuh Tsunami menatap lekat keduanya

"Hn, terima kasih sebelumnya". gumam Naruto, mata birunya melirik sekilas ke arah bocah yang dipeluk Tsunami, "Untukmu, kumpulkan dan bawa para seluruh penduduk warga Nami no Kuni untuk berpesta di proyek jembatan, kupastikan dalam 1 jam Gato sudah terikat di tiang jembatan". lanjut datar Naruto

Sasuke menautkan alisnya saja, "Tsk, masih sempatnya kau mencari hiburan Dobe". Sasuke menggumam tak jelas. Bocah pantat ayam tau apa itu pesta yang dimaksud rekannya, akan ada sejarah baru di Nami no Kuni.

"N-Nissan..benarkah". gumam lemah Inari matanya memancarkan semangat.

"Hn". ujar ambigu Naruto, telapak tangannya memegang pundak Sasuke, dengan jentikan jari keduanya menghilang dalam kilatan hijau.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

Sringg!!.

Kedua pasang mata membulat melihat kedua Genin itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

"H-Hebat..aku ingin seperti dia, apa dia yang nama Naruto, seperti yang sering diceritakan oleh kakek, Kaasan?". ujar Inari.

"Ya, itu orangnya telah menolong Tousan dua tahun yang lalu, Inari". jawab Tsunami dengan tersenyum.

 **~0000~**

Kakashi masih menatap sosok tubuh yang terbalut kaos singlet hitam dengan muka separuh tertutupi perban, Hitai-itae Kirigakure terikat menyamping. Sosok tersebut memanggul sebuah pedang besar.

Yamato terus mewaspadai akan gerakan sosok tersebut, matanya menajam tak berkedip sedetik pun, dibelakangnya Tim 6 dan Sakura yang membuat formasi segi empat, menjaga Tazuna dari segala arah.

"Lebih baik kalian serahkan pak tua itu?, atau apa kalian juga ingin merasakan bagaimana jantung, hati, ginjal dikeluarkan paksa, dan juga rasa dari kepala kalian lepas dari tubuh,hahahaha!!". suara tawa keras membahana, terdengar sangat menyeramkan terutama buat tim Genin, mereka bergidik ngeri dengan membayangkannya saja.

mata Zabuza menangkap sosok aneh yang berada di sebrangnya, "Ah..aku lupa bahkan jumlah kalian sekarang bertambah, itu bukan masalah untuk ku. Hm...ya kau si Kakashi no Sharingan veteran perang dunia shinobi ketiga, ini sungguh membuatku sangat terkejut". lanjut Zabuza.

"Tazuna-san klien kami, tak semudah itu kau membunuhya. Demi menjaga nama desa Konoha, nyawa pun akan aku pertaruhkan!". Yamato mengujar keras akan ancaman Zabuza.

"Sebaiknya kalian waspada, lawan kita bukanlah seorang shinobi biasa. Tapi seorang Missing Nin yang berbahaya". gumam Kakashi mengingatkan para Genin muda.

si kakek tua yang berada di posisi tengah, raut mukanya terlihat luar biasa cemas, "Aku serahkan keselamatanku pada kalian". ujar Tazuna, keringat dingin terus mengucur di tubuh si tukang kayu berkacamata itu.

"Tenang saja Tazuna-san, aku adalah calon Hokage, aku tidak akan membiarkan klien pertamaku terbunuh dengan mudahnya!". tegas Menma menyakinkan bahwa ia mampu melindunginya.

"Sekarang Naruto-kun dan Sasuke ada dimana, Sakura?". tanya Naoki yang baru menyadari ada yang kurang dengan Tim 7 sejak kemarin.

"Entahlah aku pun tidak tau Naoki, dari kemarin hingga kini mereka seperti ditelan bumi". jawab gadis merah muda, tangannya mengerat digagang kunai.

"Pecundang seperti mereka bisanya hanya bersembunyi, pantas saja mereka lemah. Tidak sepertiku yang seorang Genin terkuat di Konoha". timpal Menma yang merasa tinggi, sifat arogannya tampak keluar.

''Ini semua gara-gara kau Menma, kalau kau tak membuat keributan, mungkin saja mereka sudah disini!!". Naoki mengumpat kesal, disaat situasi seperti ini masih saja Menma mengagungkan dirinya.

"Maksudmu apa?, nenek sihir!!". Menma menghujat tidak terima, sedang si gadis Sarutobi hanya mendengus mengabaikan ocehan yang tidak berguna.

Yamato melirikan manik hitamnya kebelakang dimana muridnya saling meributkan sesuatu, "Hahh..tidak bisakah kalian lebih sedikit serius, situasi seperti ini seharusnya kalian lebih waspada!". helaan nafas menanggapi diwajah bosan Yamato dengan tegas, kedua muridnya mendadak kicep tak lagi menyuarakan ocehan tidak jelas.

Kakashi semakin waspada ketika Zabuza mulai mengangkat pedang besarnya, "Tsk, aku sungguh tak mengerti seorang Zabuza Momochi si iblis Kirigakure mau-maunya menjadi seorang budak si Gato, apa yang mejadikanmu seperti itu, Zabuza?". telapak Kakashi mengerat pada gagang kunai

"Cih, orang-orang Konoha selalu saja menganggap diri mereka kuat, kalau pun aku melakukan ini, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Aku hanya menginginkan kakek tua itu, kalau pun kalian menolak tetap saja pedangku akan bermandikan darah kalian..hahahaha!!''. Zabuza mulai bergerak namun sesaat tangannya mengacung keatas.

"Dan kalian pikir aku kemari datang sendiri!!, hahahaha...kalian semua keluarlah". sambung Zabuza yang sudah memberi kode tangan.

Dari rerimbunan dahan pohon keluarlah tiga sosok shinobi berbeda perawakan, salah satunya bertopeng putih dan dua lagi membawa sebuah pedang berbeda bentuk. Tentu saja sebagai reaksi shinobi Konoha sangat terkejut luar biasa, terutama Kakashi dan Yamato dengan kedua sosok yang membawa pedang.

"Kau sangat lama, Zabuza. Dan kau mengundangku hanya untuk menghabisi anak-anak ingusan seperti mereka". ucap salah satu sosok pemegang pedang tapi lebih mirip dikatakan sebagai kapak dan digagangnya terdapat tali yang terhubung dengan palu besar, sosok tinggi besar itu bersurai coklat dan dikuncir keatas.

"Buatku itu tidak masalah selama bisa memberiku rasa senang dan tentu saja menarik". ujar feminim sesosok dengan tatanan rambut merah aneh, kedua tangannya memegang sebuah pedang kembar. Sedangkan sosok yang bertopeng sedari tadi hanya diam membisu. Sosok sang Hunter Nin menatap sekumpulan Tim Genin yang melindungi Tazuna dari balik topeng.

Kakashi yang melihat percakapan mereka makin memasang sikap waspada tinggi, tentu kali ini lawannya bertambah. Terlebih Kakashi mengetahui dua diantaranya, "Aku tak menyangka ternyata Zabuza mendapat bantuan dari sesama Shinobi Kirigatana, Ameyuri Ringgo pemegang pedang kembar Kiba dan Jinin Akebino pemegang Kabutowari..lalu". perkataan Kakashi seperti menggantung.

"Ya kau benar Senpai, yang bertopeng itulah sang Hunter-Nin yang sepertiku ceritakan". timpal Yamato dan kembali manik hitamnya melirik ke belakang. "Sensei minta kalian menjaga kewaspadan dan saling melindungi, musuh yang akan kita lawan sekarang bukan musuh sembarangan!". sambung Yamato mengingatkan muridnya, akan tetapi Menma seperti ingin protes namun sebuah kunai mengacung kepadanya, si pelaku gadis Sarutobi mendelikan mata.

"Bagaimana sekarang, Kakashi dan kau pengguna Mokuton. Semakin ramai bukan...hahahaa!!". Zabuza meloncat kearah Kakashi dengan tangannya sudah merapal segel.

 ** _Kirigakure no Jutsu_**

Wushh!!

medan sekitar seketika terselimuti kabut yang sangat tebal disertai hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat, situasi mendadak menjadi sangat mencekam disertai tekanan mental para Tim Genin, keringat dingin menetes di masing-masing shinobi muda Konoha menandakan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang luar biasa.

Wushh!!

Tranggg!!

Kakashi menangkis pedang besar yang hampir membelah tubuhnya, kunai yang dipegangnya mengangkat ke atas masih menahan Kubikiribocho. Instingnya sebagai Jounin elit tak perlu diragukan walau kabut membutakan penglihatannya, "Aku masih tak mengerti, sebenarnya apa yang membebanimu Zabuza, menjadi seorang pesuruh dari orang macam Gato. Sungguh tidak mencerminkan seorang shinobi". ujar Kakashi.

Zabuza menarik pedang Kubikiribocho, sekejap menghilang kembali dibalik kabut. "Masih saja kau menanyakan hal itu Kakashi, statusku sekarang shinobi yang bebas tidak lagi dibawah kewenangan Kirigakure. Dan terlebih aku adalah seorang Missing Nin, apa yang aku lakukan itu kehendakku sendiri..hahaha!". tawa keras terdengar dibalik pekatnya kabut.

Wusshh!! Syatt!!

Tebasan sebuah pedang besar secara mendadak menyerang Kakashi, kali ini serangan datang dari arah bawah. Kakashi melontarkan tubuhnya keudara, menghindari tebasan Kubikiribocho yang hampir saja merajam kedua kakinya. Tangan terbalut sarung tangan segera membuka Hitae-itae yang menyilang, nampak mata kiri Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar pelan untuk mengobservasi didalam kabut, tetap saja pandangan Sharingan tidak bisa menembus tebalnya kabut. "Sial, aku lupa kalau kabut ini terbuat dari chakra". rutuk Kakashi, tangannya merapal segel tangan dan membuka sedikit masker yang menutupi mulutnya. ' _memang Sharingan tidak bisa menembus kabut, chakra Zabuza benar-benar telah tersamarkan dengan kabut ini.Tapi Sharingan bisa memprediksi bayangan walau sekecil apa pun'._ pikir Kakashi siap mengarahkan jutsunya kearah samping.

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu_**

Wurshhh!!!

Sebuah naga api menyembur kearah samping Kakashi, sekelebat sebuah gerakan seperti ingin menghindar dengan disertai dengan sebuah jutsu sebagai penghalang.

 ** _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**

Wush!!

muncul naga air besar dari balik kabut, melayang dengan melesat cepat menghadang sang naga api, kedua serangan jutsu berbentuk sama namun berbeda elemen siap saling membentur diatas udara.

Blaaarrrrrrrr!!!

Nyeessss!!!

Kedua serangan saling membentur hingga menciptakan uap air di atas udara, keadaan kabut semakin menebal saja telah bercampur dengan uap air, seakan semakin membutakan jarak pandangan semua orang. Kakashi mendarat sempurna diatas permukaan tanah, ia semakin menajamkan instingnya guna mewaspadai gerakan Zabuza.

"Percuma kau menggunakan Sharinganmu Kakashi, didalam kabut aku adalah penguasa. Tidak akan ada orang yang pernah bisa lepas dari cengkraman pedangku...hahahaha!!!".

Nada lontaran masuk di indera pendengaran Kakashi, suara Zabuza mendominasi dipekatnya kabut. Kakashi menyilangkan kunainya didepan dada, mengantisipasi jika mendapat serangan dadakan. "Tidak akan ada hal yang sia-sia Zabuza, aku sangat yakin setiap pertarungan pasti akan ada hal pengalaman yang bisa dipetik, memang kabut ini sangat mengganggu jarak penglihatanku. Tapi bagai mana dengan sebuah penciuman bau!". senyum terukir di balik masker Kakashi, segera ia merapal segel dan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

Pertarungan Yamato dengan pendekar pedang Kabutowari semakin memanas, terlebih banyak peluh mengucur dipelipisnya. Tapi ia tidak menyurutkan instingnya, malah semakin menajamkan insting mewaspadai gerakan lawan.

" Hahh..kabut ini benar-benar sangat merepotkan". keluh Yamato dengan sekali helaan nafas, terlebih ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan para muridnya.

Wushh..!! Syutttt!!!

Sebuah serangan mendadak datangnya dari atas kabut, Yamato kembali meloncat kearah belakang dengan tangan yang sudah merapal segel tangan, menggerakan jutsunya sebagai perlindungan diri.

 ** _Mokuton Mokujoheki_**

Brakkk!!!

Muncul dari dalam tanah akar-akar kayu yang terus membentuk sebuah setengah lingkaran kubah kayu, serangan lawan membentur dinding kayu yang Yamato buat. Sebuah kapak besar menancap tepat, "Hahahaha..kau benar-benar sangat menghiburku pengguna Mokuton, aku tak mengira bahwa Konoha masih punya seorang shinobi pengguna Mokuton setelah Shodaime Hokage, tetap saja kau akan mati di ujung tebasan kapak besarku..hahaha!!!". Jinin mengayunkan palu besarnya ke kapak yang menancap, membenturkan ke ujung kapak besar dan..

Duakkkk!!!

Blaaarrrrrrrrr!!!

Yamato sangat terkejut ketika dinding kayunya hancur, segera ia menyerongkan tubuhnya kesamping menghindari tebasan kapak yang akan membelah tubuhnya. Nafasnya masih terengah, Yamato masih mencoba berspekulasi memikirkan cara yang paling jitu, ia tak mengira lawannya benar-benar sangat agresif. Segera Yamato melancarkan serangannya kembali, ia hanya mengandalkan ketajaman insting dan juga pengalamannya, sangat susah memprediksi gerakan lawan didalam kabut yang sangat pekat.

 ** _Mokuton Daijurin no Jutsu_**

Slappppp...slapppp!!!

Tangan Yamato langsung berubah memanjang menjadi sulur-sulur kayu yang sangat runcing melesat cepat dibalik pekatnya kabut yang menyelimuti, sulur-sulur runcing yang seperti tombak kayu itu terus bergerak mencari sang target. Jinin Akebino yang mendapatkan dirinya sedang diserang, segera mengangkat kapak besar ke atas kemudian mengayunkannya menyilang, menebas-nebaskan kapak besarnya ke arah tombak-tombak kayu.

Syatttt..syattt!!!!

Jrashh..Jrashh!!

Brukk...brukk!!!

Jinin terus menggerakan kapak besarnya, memotong tombak-tombak kayu hingga potong-potongan kayu berjatuhan diatas permukaan tanah. Dengan melompat ke udara Jinin menebaskan kembali Kabutowarinya ke arah Yamato disertai tangan kirinya mengangkat palu besar, mencoba memberi serangan telak...

 ** _Bunretsu no Itami Jutsu_**

Wushhh!!

Syattt!!

Tebasan kapak melayang diatas kepala Yamato disusul ayunan palu besar guna menambah daya serang yang menghancurkan. Dengan masih dalam keadaan bahaya Yamato merapal segel tangan, meloncat kesamping menjulurkan kedua tangannya ke atas...

 ** _Mokuton Jukai Heki_**

brakkk..brakkk!!!

Muncul ribuan akar kayu dari dalam tanah membentuk sebuh benteng kayu, dengan melindungi sang pengguna dari serangan musuh. Ayunan keras kapak besar disertai gaya gedor dari palu hanya mampu membentur benteng kayu yang cukup tebal dan keras.

Blaaaarrrrrrr!!!!

Asap debu tercipta bercampur dengan kabut, Yamato memanfaatkan situasi secepat mungkin. Meloncat kedepan memberikan serangan dadakan kearah Jinin, mengepalkan tangan sekeras batu dan meninju bahu sang shinobi Kirigatana...

 ** _Doton Domu_**

Duaggg!!!

Brakk!! Blaaarrrr!!

Kerasnya pukulan Yamato sekeras batu, membuat Jinin terlempar kebelakang membentur permukaan tanah hingga hancur, menciptakan retakan kawah kecil, tubuh sang lawan pun tersungkur di tengah kepulan asap debu. "Lumayan untuk ukuran shinobi Konoha sepertimu, cih". Jinin mencoba bangkit kembali, mulutnya meludah disertai darah kental, menjadikan kapak sebagai pegangan. "Anggap saja itu sebagai permulaan, pengguna Mokuton!!". ujarnya.

tatapan Yamato tak pernah lepas dari sang lawan, "Hah..sepertinya pertarungan ini akan memakan waktu yang sangat panjang". desahan malas Yamato menanggapi, hanya helaan nafas panjang.

Para Genin masih memasang sikap waspada didalam pekatnya kabut yang semakin menebal, terasa sekali gestur tubuh mereka menunjukan rasa cemas yang luar biasa, begitu pula dengan si kakek tua berkaca mata.

Wushh!!

sebuah bilah pedang muncul mendadak di depan para Genin, Menma yang sudah menghunuskan kunai cabang tiganya segera melesat menangkis lajur bilah pedang tersebut.

Trangg!!

dentingan logam terdengar keras disertai percikan api kecil, Menma yang raut mukanya masih menunjukan rasa kagetnya disertai rasa kesal. Kesal karena lawannya menyerang dan lenyap kembali dibalik kabut. "Keluarlah pecundang kau kira aku takut, hah!!". teriakan keras di bibir anak Hokage tersebut, menyulut rasa amarah merasa diremehkan. "Keluarlah, hadapi aku!. Aku adalah Genin terkuat di Konoha, jangan kau kira bersembunyi di dalam kabut maka aku bernyali ciut. Keluarlah kalian brengsek!!!". ujarnya lantang seakan menantang musuhnya.

terdengar dari balik kabut suara tawa keras, "Hahahaha..benarkah begitu bocah, sepertinya kau menarik!!!!". lontaran Menma mendapat tanggapan, suara terdengar feminim seakan mendapatkan sebuah mainan yang menaruh minatnya.

Tim Genin mengumpat keras tindakan Menma, terutama gadis bersurai coklat panjang. "Baka Menma!!, seharusnya kau tau dengan situasi!!". Naoki mendelik tajam kearah bocah bersurai merah.

 ** _Hyoton Sensatsu Suisho_**

Slashh..Slashh!!

muncul senbon-senbon es yang sangat runcing dari balik kabut melesat cepat kearah tim Genin, sedang tim Genin yang mendapat serangan segera saja membuat perlindungan diri. Sai segera membuka gulungannya, Menma telah merapal segel tangan siap dengan Jutsunya

 ** _Ninpo Chouja Giga_**

 ** _Hyoton Bimu Koriheki_**

Wushh..Brakkk..Brakk!!!!!

dipermukaan tanah muncul air dengan derasnya didepan para Genin, lama-kelamaan air tersebut mengeras menjadi dinding es yang sangat kokoh melindungi para Genin. Dua buah ular tinta berwarna hitam melesat menghadang laju puluhan senbon es, di udara telah terjadi benturan keras antara senbon-senbon es dengan ular tinta...

Pyurr..pyurr!!

Blarrrrrrr!!!

tinta hitam berceceran dipermukaan tanah, jutsu Sai kalah telak. Sehingga puluhan senbon es tetap melaju dan menabrak dinding es, di balik tebalnya dinding es para tim nampak gusar masih menjaga kewaspadaannya.

Di atas mereka muncul kilatan-kilatan petir biru, "Bukankah kau menantangku bocah ingusan, aku akan memberikan hal yang menarik untukmu..hahaha!!". sosok bersurai aneh tertawa keras dengan mengacungkan dua pedang kembarnya...

 ** _Raiton Bakurai_**

Ctret...Ctrett!!

Kilatan-kilatan petir langsung menyambar dinding es, merasa ada serangan besar para Genin siap menghindar sejauh mungkin, tak lupa Menma menyeret lengan Tazuna.

Ctrett!!

Duuuaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!

Tembok es itu hancur berkeping-keping, ledakan keras terjadi, potongan-potongan es berserakan diatas tanah. Para Genin terhempas keras dampak dari ledakan, tubuh-tubuh kecil tersungkur dipermukaan tanah. Mereka tak mengira efeknya mampu menumbangkan tubuh mereka, walaupun mereka semua sudah menghindar dengan cepat.

"Ughh..ughh".

rintihan para Genin yang terkapar diatas tanah terdengar, Kakashi dan Yamato mengalihkan perhatiannya akibat ledakan petir bergemuruh, mereka berdua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terlebih mereka sendiri juga sedang bertarung. Sakura, Naoki, Menma, Sai, dan Tazuna mencoba berdiri, walau tubuh mereka terasa sangat sakit.

"Bagaimana bocah!!, mau meneruskannya kembali..hahaha!!". Ameyuri Ringgo menatap para Genin dengan rasa senangnya, sedang disamping sosok Hunter Nin masih terdiam akan tetapi gestur tubuhnya menunjukan siap menyerang.

"ughh..Sialan kau!!, aku akan membalasmu!!". Menma terasa geram merasa diremehkan, walaupun menahan rasa sakit tubuhnya.

Iris emerald berkaca-kaca, Sakura merasa seperti tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. "Naruto, Sasuke-kun". gumam lirih gadis merah muda, ia hanya bisa berharap rekan Tim 7 nya untuk segera datang membantu. Sakura merasa lemah dengan keadaan sekitarnya, terlebih apa hasil latihan kerasnya akan terasa sia-sia dan tidak berguna.

"Bagaimana dengan selanjutnya bocah, hahahahaa..!!". Ameyuri Ringgo menyilangkan pedang Kiba kembarnya, si Hunter nin sudah merapal segel tangan siap menyerang kembali.

 ** _Raiton Raiga_**

 ** _Hissatsu Hyoso_**

ctrett..ctrettt

krakk...krakk!! wushh!!

permukaan tanah terselimuti oleh es, perlahan-lahan es tersebut terangkat keudara membentuk tombak-tombak es yang sangat besar, langsung meluncur ke arah para Genin disertai dengan sambaran petir biru. Iris mata para Genin membola, sangat terkejut akan besarnya serangan yang tengah melesat. Tak kalah gentar Menma dan Naoki membuat jutsu bersifat defensif.

 ** _Suiton Suijinheki_**

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki_**

byurrr...byurrr!!

Krakkk..krakkk!!

mendadak di depan mereka muncul dinding air melapisi dinding tanah yang berdiri kokoh, tapi naas untuk Sakura yang jaraknya terhempas cukup jauh dari serangan tadi. Iris emerald itu menatap pasrah serangan besar yang terus melaju, mata hijaunya berkaca-kaca hanya bantuan kecil yang sangat ia harapkan.

Sring!!!

Sratttttt!!

Iris emerald melirik sekilas dua buah kunai melesat diantara tubuh mungilnya, lajur kunai seperti menyilang. Ada sesuatu yang membelit tubuh Sakura dengan sangat kencangnya, mendadak ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti ditarik sesuatu.

Wushhh!!!

Slappp...slapppp!!!

Ctretttt!!!

Duaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!!

Kedua serangan jutsu tersebut membentur dinding tanah dan dinding air, ledakan keras kembali terjadi hingga ceceran air menggenangi sekitarnya.

Masih didalam kabut yang sangat pekat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya melayang, terikat oleh sesuatu dan tertarik kebelakang dengan sangat cepatnya. "I-ini kawat baja". gumam Sakura yang masih terkejut, ia merasakan ada orang yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya.

wushh..tapp!!

Sebuah tangan menangkap pinggang mungil Sakura, ia sekarang merasakan telah menginjak dahan pohon. Sakura sendiri masih tertegun, bahwa ia selamat dari serangan besar yang nyaris merenggut nyawanya.

"Timingmu sangat tepat Dobe". gumaman datar seseorang.

"Hn, tentunya". Sahut rekan satunya bersurai jabrik pirang mencolok, tangan kirinya masih memegang kawat baja dan tangan kanannya memegang pinggang Sakura.

Sekejap kepala bersurai merah muda menoleh kekiri, "N-Naruto, Sasuke-kun" gumamnya lirih, Sakura tak menyangka kedua rekannya lah yang telah menyelamatkan dirinya, lebih tepatnya Naruto.

"Syukurlah kau selamat". ujar datar Naruto, manik saphirenya melirik sesaat kearah Sakura. Naruto masih menajamkan sensoriknya, tentu di tengah pekatnya kabut jarak pandang berkurang. "Mereka berempat hanya serangga-serangga kecil, apa kau butuh hiburan, heh!". pungkasnya, dengan sensoriknya pula Naruto bisa mengobservasi kekuatan musuh, merasakan jumlah dan kapasitas chakra mereka.

"A-Arigatou..Naruto". gumam Sakura, sedang bocah pirang menganggukan kepalanya.

Sasuke menaikan alisnya, disaat seperti ini masih saja teman Uzumakinya menganggap hanya sebuah mainan, "Hn, kenapa kau tak lenyap saja kabut sialan ini dengan Fuutonmu". sanggah Sasuke, ia berpikir mudah bagi Naruto menghilangkan kabut chakra yang terasa mengganggu baginya.

Sakura yang masih memperhatikan interaksi keduanya mengangguk setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke, "Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-kun, Naruto".

"Justru disitu letak hiburannya". gumam datar Naruto, sebuah kunai keperakan muncul disarung tangan Fuin Naruto. Lantas bocah pirang tersebut memberikannya pada Sakura. "Pakai saja kunai chakra ini, memang terasa agak berat sedikit namun disitu letak ketahanannya". sambung Naruto.

"Hn, kepalamu benar-benar susah terbentur Dobe". ujar Sasuke menanggapi rekan pirangnya. Naruto hanya menyeringai atas lontaran bocah Uchiha.

Ketiga Genin yang berada diatas pohon itu pun menghilang dengan kilatan hijau.

Sring!!!

Mereka muncul ditengah kabut yang pekat, untuk seorang tipe sensorik bagi Naruto itu tidak masalah buatnya. Entah kalau untuk kedua rekannya, Naruto menggenggam erat Shiroi no Kennya. Sakura dan Sasuke berdiri tepat disamping Naruto.

"Hanya sekumpulan kecoa saja, kalian sampai kerepotan begitu". lontaran datar Naruto menatap sekilas tim 6 dan Tazuna yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari timnya.

Menma yang mendengar suara yang tidak asing baginya langsung tersulut emosinya, "Brengsek kau!!, daripada kau seorang pecundang yang bisanya hanya bersembunyi, kau pasti merasa ketakutan bukan. Tidak seperti tim kami yang kuat!!". sergah Menma keras.

Sasuke menimpali, "Hn, tim yang kuat tapi sangat mengenaskan". tatapannya tetap lurus kedepan, tanpa sedikit pun melirik Tim 6. Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil akan kelakuan kedua rekannya.

"Hahahaha..sepertinya kalian tambah rame saja, baguslah ini akan semakin menarik untuk memuaskanku dengan pedangku ini!". suara keras terdengar dibalik kabut dengan gerak cepat ke arah Tim 7.

sebuah pedang kembar melayang kearah Tim 7, Naruto yang sudah siap dengan katana peraknya menebaskan keatas udara, menangkis lajur pedang kembar disertai lompatan keudara.

wushh!!

Tranggg!!

Selama masih di udara kaki kecil yang masih bebas seakan menekuk kedalam, lantas Naruto memutar tubuhnya cepat kebelakang melakukan gaya salto, siap memberikan tendangan penuh chakra. Sasarannya adalah kepala dan bahu...

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan_**

Duaghh..duaghh..duaghhh..duaghh!!!

brrakkkk!!! Blarrr!!!

Ameyuri menerima bertubi-tubi serangan tendangan combo gaya cepat Naruto, hingga tubuhnya terhempas dan membentur keras kepermukaan tanah, menciptakan retakan kawah kecil. Asap berterbangan bercampur dengan kabut, segera Naruto mendaratkan kembali kepermukaan tanah.

Tapp!!

Iris saphire berkilat tajam memandang kepulan asap debu berada, "Hn, terlalu lemah dan sangat membosankan". gumam Naruto, Sasuke melirikan sekilas dimana Naruto berada raut mukanya masih terlihat datar tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Tim 6 masih terperangah dengan aksi Naruto, mereka masih mencerna begitu mudahnya Naruto mengalahkan musuhnya dalam waktu sekejap. Menma mengerat kepalan tangannya, perasaan bocah bersurai itu merasakan sesuatu mengganjal didalam hatinya. "Cih, hanya segitu saja". ujarnya lantas.

 ** _Sensatsu Suisho_**

Slappp...slappp!!!

Wushh!!

ribuan senbon es meluncur ke arah Tim 7 dari balik pekatnya kabut, serangan senbon terus melesat tanpa henti. Naruto mengayunkan katananya untuk menangkis, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang serupa dua kunai sudah tergenggam dikedua tangannya.

Trang...Trang..Trang...trang..trangg!!!

Mereka terus bergerak keatas dan kesamping, menangkis serangan si Hunter nin. Tebasan-tebasan menyilang terkadang disertai melompat, dengan lincahnya merontokan seluruh senbon-senbon es hingga pecahan-pecahan es berjatuhan diatas tanah.

brukk..brukk...brukk..brukkk!!

pecahan-pecahan es masih berserakan dipermukaan tanah, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah menyudahi aksinya masih tetap waspada tapi terkesan santai. "Aku tak menyangka masih ada pengguna Hyoton, bukankah si Mizukage cebol itu sudah membantai semua pengguna Kekkei Genkai diseluruh Kirigakure". ujar Naruto melirik bekas-bekas es.

Sasuke dan Sakura tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Naruto, "Maksudmu apa Dobe, pengguna Kekkei Genkai dari Kiri". sahut bocah Uchiha dengan penasarannya.

Tapp!!

Seseorang muncul didepan Tim 7, kedua tangannya sudah penuh dengan senbon. "Sepertinya kalian lumayan". ujar sosok Hunter nin.

"Hahahaha..Kau sungguh menarik bocah, maka kau layak menjadi lawanku!". suara lain menginterupsi pendengaran Tim 7, tampak Shinobi Kirigatana pemegang pedang Kiba yang sudah mulai bangkit dari acara tersungkurnya.

Naruto menaikan alisnya, "Layak?, kecoa yang sangat aneh dan juga menyedihkan". seringaian Naruto terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

"Hahaha..untuk bocah sepertimu kata-kata mu itu sungguh tidak patut, terlalu pedas!!". Ameyuri melompat kearah Naruto dengan menebaskan kedua pedangnya.

Naruto menyambut tebasan pedang Kiba, mengayunkan Shiroi no Ken dari bawah keatas, menyilang dengan sangat cepatnya.

Tranggg..trangg!!

Suara dentingan logam beradu diudara, Naruto menangkis serangan Ameyuri Ringgo, eratan katana tak pernah lepas. Sang Hunter nin yang ingin membantu rekannya terhalang oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, mau kemana..kau lawanku?". Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

Di permukaan tanah Ameyuri melesat kembali dengan menebaskan kedua pedangnya dengan lajur berlainan arah, Naruto memiringkan katana peraknya, menyilang menepis sabetan pedang kembar.

Tranggg!!!

Tiga pedang beradu hingga memantulkan percikan api, Naruto masih terkesan santai. Dengan masih menangkis pedang kembar, ia menambah tekanan chakranya hingga Ameyuri seperti terdorong kebelakang beberapa langkah, karena kuatnya tekanan Naruto berikan.

Srattt...Srattt...

 ** _Fuuton Shinkujin_**

Katana perak itu semakin mengkilap ketika Naruto menyalurkan elemen anginnya. Dengan sekali sentakan karena kuatnya dorongan Naruto, Ameyuri terlempar kesamping...

Brakkk!!

Tubuh anggota Shinobi kirigatana itu terhuyung karena tidak bisa menyimbangkan kedua kakinya, hingga ambruk di permukaan tanah, Naruto segera menebaskan katananya disaat Ameyuri sedang tergeletak. Memanfaatkan keadaan kabut yang pekat.

Wushh!!

Ameyuri yang merasakan bahaya mendekat, segera menyilangkan pedang. Muncul percikan-percikan petir di kedua ujung pedangnya, mengarahkan sambaran petir kearah bocah pirang yang semakin mendekat. "Rasakanlah ini bocah..hahaha!!". tawanya keras, suara perempuan itu menguar didalam kabut.

 ** _Raiton Raiga_**

Ctrett...ctrettt..ctrettt!!

Sambaran petir berdaya puluhan ribu volt mengarah ke arah Naruto, masih dengan gerakan cepatnya Naruto hanya menyeringai, "Kecoa yang bodoh, tidak bisa belajar dari pengalaman". gumaman Naruto dengan menjentikan jari. Sambaran petir biru itu melesat hingga kilatan hijau lenyap...

 **Raifuu Jikukan**

Sringgg!!

Duaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Permukaan tanah hancur berantakan, beberapa pohon hangus terbakar oleh serangan Ameyuri. "Hahahaa..mati kau bocah!!". tawa keras menandakan rasa puas pemegang pedang Kiba, tapi tidak berlangsung lama ketika kilatan hijau muncul didepannya, matanya membola dan mulutnya tercekat. Sebuah gerakan tangan mengepal, siap memukulnya keras.

"Hn, sudah kukatakan kau itu hanya kecoa yang menyedihkan..fufufu!". tawa sadis Naruto, segera menghantamkan pukulannya yang penuh chakra.

Duuuaaagghh!!!

Blarrrrrr!!!

Tubuh perempuan bersurai merah dandanan aneh itu terpental keras, menabraki pepohonan hingga hancur dan terguling-guling. Naruto menatapnya inosen, wajar datar tersirat akan haus sebuah pertarungan. Ameyuri menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya, seakan tulangnya remuk. Darah keluar dari sudut mulutnya, ia mencoba membangunkan diri dengan pedang Kiba sebagai pegangan.

"Ughhh..ughh!".

rintihan sakit yang amat sangat, Ameyuri menatap nyalang si bocah Uzumaki. "K-ku akui kau m-memang pantas menjadi lawanku bocah, tapi ini belum seberapa..hahaha!". Kembali Ameyuri mengangkat kedua pedangnya didepan dada, melancarkan serangan balasan..

 ** _Raiton Rairyu no Tatsumaki_**

ctrett..ctrettt...!!

Di ujung bilah pedang kembar percik-percikan petir menjalar dengan banyaknya. Ameyuri menjulurkan kedua pedangnya keatas langit, percikan petir semakin menjalar hingga ke atas awan. Dengan menggerakan kedua pedangnya, percikan petir berubah menjadi kepala naga petir yang lumayan besar dan melesat kearah Naruto dengan sangat cepatnya.

ctrettt.. ctrett!!

Wurshh!!!

Bocah pirang itu hanya menghela nafas, serangan petir yang menurut Naruto sebagai lelucon, "Haahhh..Jutsu yang sangat aneh, seaneh dandanan rambutnya". gumam Naruto menanggapi, dengan tangan sudah merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Fuuton Tate no Kaze_**

Wushh!!

Muncul pelindung angin yang kasat mata di depan Naruto, kepala naga petir itu terus melesat kearah Naruto siap dengan menghanguskan tubuh bocah pirang. Dengan tenangnya bocah pirang itu malah menyeringai, menganggap remeh serangan lawan bukanlah apa-apa.

Ctrett..ctrett!!! wushh!!!

Duuuuaaarrrrrrrr!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi ketika kepala naga petir itu membentur perisai tak kasamata, pohon-pohon disekitarnya terbakar dampak dari terjadinya benturan. Asap masih membumbung tinggi, Ameyuri masih menyilangkan kedua pedang kembarnya.

"Hn, seranganmu itu sangat buruk, seburuk tatanan rambutmu!!". suara remeh terlontar berasal dari kepulan asap.

Perempuan Shinobi Kirigatana itu tak menyangka jika si bocah pirang masih hidup. Dengan masih tersulut amarah yang tertekan, Ameyuri merasa jengah. "Kau benar-benar membuatku kesal bocah, hukumanmu adalah kematian!!". perempuan itu membungkuk dan menancapkan kedua pedangnya kepermukaan tanah, percikan petir biru mengalir deras dari tubuhnya menyalurkan ke gagang pedang. Lantas mencabutnya kembali dan mengadahkannya keatas langit.

Ctrettt..ctretttt!!!

seketika langit mendung, suara petir bergemuruh diatas awan. percikan petir pedang kiba menjalar keatas awan.

Naruto memandangnya penuh seringaian, "Fufufu..kecoa itu benar-benar sudah marah, serangan apa lagi untuk kau akan menghiburku. Percuma saja!!!". ujar datar dan keras Naruto, iris saphire masih menatap sang pemegang pedang kembar Kiba.

"Mati kau bocah, Brengsek!!". Ameyuri menggerakan kedua pedangnya yang penuh percikan petir biru.

 ** _Raiton Sandāgēto_**

Ctrettt...ctrettt..

Dari atas langit yang bergemuruh muncul sambaran-sambaran petir berkilat, siap menyerang target. Naruto menaikan alis kuningnya, "Tetap saja percuma". gumam lirihnya dengan tangan sudah merapal segel, perlahan percikan-percikan petir hijau menderas di tubuh Naruto. Makin lama makin besar petir hijau tersebut, membentuk delapan naga petir hijau besar bermata merah.

 ** _Raiton Raihachiryuudan no Jutsu_**

Ctrett..ctrett..

Sambaran kilat petir biru muncul banyaknya dari atas langit yang menyerang Naruto, dengan gerakan segel tangannya Naruto menggerakan delapan naga petir hijau yang masih melayang di udara. Delapan naga petir hijau itu pun melesat bagaikan kilatan kecepatan cahaya, menyerang sambaran petir biru...

Duuuuaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!

Ledakan petir nan keras terjadi diangkasa, hingga suaranya menggema diseluruh sekitar. Dampak dari kedua jutsu bertemu menimbulkan hembusan angin yang sangat kencang hingga kabut langsung lenyap seketika.

Semua orang dimedan pertarungan hanya bisa menganga, hembusan angin kencang nyaris saja membuat mereka terhempas karena kuatnya tekanan. Mau tak mau mereka harus menjaga keseimbangan pijakan kaki di permukaan tanah

Di pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza, mereka masih menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya.

"Lihatlah Kakashi, nampaknya si Ameyuri Ringgo sudah marah. Tidak akan ada yang bisa lepas dari buruannya!". ujar Zabuza penuh kesenangan, dengan mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah Kakashi.

Trangg!!.

Pedang Kubikiribocho tertangkis bilah kunai, Kakashi menahan tebasan Zabuza. "Kau salah Zabuza, justru si pemegang pedang Kiba yang harus berhati-hati. Jika tak mau menjadi potong-potongan daging oleh muridku". ujar Kakashi tersenyum dibalik masker, dirinya sudah mengetahui jika Naruto sudah datang. Terlebih Kakashi juga melihat tekanan naga petir hijau, siapa lagi yang mempunyai petir berwarna hijau selain Naruto, rata-rata pengguna raiton berwarna biru.

"Apa maksudmu itu Naruto, Kakashi". ujar Pakun si anjing kecil yang bertengker di pundak Kakashi, sedang Kakashi hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

Naruto menghilang dengan kilatan hijau, ketika melihat Ameyuri seperti terengah-engah menahan kelelahan, mungkin saja terkuras chakranya. Matanya membulat ketika kemunculan Naruto didepannya dengan sebuah bola spiral berwarna biru..

 ** _Rasengan_**

Duuaaaarrrrrrr!!!

Ledakan Rasengan melubangi perut Ameyuri ketika dihantamkan oleh Naruto, hingga tubuh perempuan itu terpental keras. Seakan belum puas, Naruto menebaskan Shiroi no Kennya yang terlapisi elemen Fuuton.

Jrashhh!!

tubuh Shinobi Kirigatana itu terpotong menjadi dua, mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Iris saphire itu menatap datar, "Hn, justru kau yang menarik ketika tubuhmu terpisah". gumam Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah.

Sringg!!

Kilatan hijau menghilang, meninggalkan potongan tubuh Ameyuri yang mati dengan cara sadis, berceceran diatas tanah dengan berlumuran darah.

Pertarungan Sasuke dengan si Hunter nin masih berlanjut, si bocah Uchiha masih menggenggam erat kunainya. Sang Hunter nin masih menyerangnya dengan senbon-senbon yang terus melesat kearah Sasuke...

Slashh..slashhh!!!

Trangg..trangg!!!

gerakan Sasuke dengan lincahnya menangkis serangan semua senbon, dengan masih di udara dua kunai tadi ia lemparkan ke arah sang Hunter nin..

wushh..stapp!! stapp!!

Dengan cepat si Hunter nin bertopeng menghindar dengan cara meloncat, raut datar si Uchiha menyeringai menandakan sesuatu, "Hn, lumayan untuk seukuran pengguna Kekkei Genkai sepertimu". gumaman datar Sasuke, kedua tangannya seperti memegang sesuatu..

si Hunter penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan lawannya, "aku juga senang bisa bertarung dengan shinobi Konoha sepertimu, tapi apa kau bisa bertahan dengan ini". tangannya merapal segel dengan sebelah tangan, untuk menyerang sang lawan.

 ** _Hyoton_** ** _Sensatsu Suisho_**

Slashh...slash..slash!!

Ribuan senbon-senbon es yang terbentuk dari udara sekitar langsung saja melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan cepat. Dengan ketenangannnya Sasuke masih anteng, dua kunai yang tadi Sasuke lemparkan memang menancap di dua pohon berbeda, tentu sudah terhubung dengan kawat baja yang mengikat di kedua batang pohon tersebut.

Kedua tangan Sasuke yang penuh chakra lantas menyentak kawat baja dengan keras, otomatis kedua pohon terangkat tercabut dari akarnya, melesat kearah Sasuke. Dengan maksud Sasuke sebagai perisai serangan senbon es. _'Aku tak mengira jadi begini pengendalian chakra yang sempurna, sekali sentakan saja pohon akan tumbang. pantas saja teknik sederhana si Dobe sangat mematikan'._ Pikir Sasuke.

Wushh!!.

kedua pohon itu menutup jalur lintasan senbon-senbon es. hingga benturan serangan di udara tak terelakan..

wushh!!

slappp..slappp!!!

blarrr...blarrrr...blarrrr!!!!!

Kedua pohon itu hancur berkeping-keping terkena serangan ribuan senbon es, Sasuke yang masih menatap datar memanfaatkan situasi dengan memberikan serangan kejutan, segera dirinya merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Katon Gouryuuka no Jutsu_**

Wruuushhh!!!

Sasuke menyemburkan naga apinya yang sangat besar ke arah sang Hunter nin, sedangkan sang Hunter nin matanya membelalak dibalik topeng. Tak mengira serangan mendadak datang kearahnya.

Blaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!

Nyessss!!!

Naga api mengenai telak sang Hunter nin. Mata oniks Sasuke menyipit menatap keadaan sesungguhnya, "Cih, Hyoton Bunshin, hahh". helaan nafas Sasuke mengomentari, serangan Sasuke hanya mengenai sebuah bunshin es. Rupanya sang Hunter nin menggantikan tubuhnya dengan sebuah bunshin.

Tapp..tapp!!

"Dia lawanku Uchiha, kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku!!".

suara keras terdengar di telinga Sasuke, ketika suara langkah mendekat ke arahnya. Dua orang berbeda surai kini sudah ada didepannya.

Sasuke hanya menatap sinis bocah bersurai merah, "Cih, apa pedulimu, lagi pula aku sudah bosan. Sama sekali tidak ada tantangan bertarung dengannya!!". lontar Sasuke sarkastik. Bocah itu lekas berlalu tanpa mempedulikan Menma dan Sai, menghilang dengan cara Shunshin.

"Sialan kau Uchiha, awas saja kau brengsek!!!". Menma mengumpat kesal.

"Sayang sekali bocah itu sudah pergi, padahal sangat seru bertarung dengannya. Sekarang malah muncul lawan yang tidak jelas!". ujar si Hunter nin yang kini sudah menampakan wujudnya, entah datang darimana.

"Cih, tutup mulutmu sialan!. Kau pengguna elemen es maka dari itu aku ingin melawanmu. kita buktikan elemen es siapa yang paling kuat!!". ujar Menma dengan lantang.

"Hahaha..sangat menarik, bocah sepertimu bisa menguasai elemen es dari Klan Yuki itu sungguh mengejutkan, bagaimana kalau kita mulai?!". sang Hunter nin meloncat kearah Menma dan Sai.

Sasuke muncul di dekat Naruto dengan shunshinnya, keberadaanya membuat bocah pirang itu melirikan mata sekilas.

"Hn, kenapa kemari? bukankah si topeng buluk itu belum mati". gumamnya lirih, Naruto kembali menatap pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya, "Cih, terlalu lemah untuk menjadi lawanku, kau sendiri sudah selesai dengan si rambut aneh itu?". ujar datar Sasuke.

"Hn, terlalu mudah dan itu sangat membosankan". Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sarung tangan Fuinnya, sebuah gagang berwarna kehitaman. "Ku pinjamkan ini untukmu, terasa sangat menyedihkan jika kau bertarung tanpa taring..fufufu". lanjutnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya menerima sebuah gagang pedang dari Naruto, "Hn, sialan kau Dobe!". matanya mendelik kearah Naruto.

"Hahahaha!". Naruto tertawa keras, lantas menghilang disertai kilatan hijau.

Sring!!

pofft..!!

sama juga dengan Sasuke, ia menghilang dengan cara shunshin petirnya.

Pertarungan Yamato dengan Jinin masih berlanjut, terlihat Shinobi Kirigatana pemegang Kabutowari itu memutar-mutar palu besarnya, tatapannya menyiratkan rasa remeh terhadap Yamato.

"Hahaha..bagaimana kalau kita naikan levelnya sedikit, pengguna Mokuton!". tawa remeh terlontar dari Jinin

"Tidak masalah, bukankah itu malah lebih seru!". ujar Yamato mantap.

"Hahahaha..itulah yang aku tunggu!". Jinin menebaskan kapak besarnya kearah Yamato disertai dengan lompatan tinggi.

Wushh!!

Syatt!!

Yamato melompat kebelakang disertai tangan merapal segel tangan, dan langsung menjulurkan tangannya.

 ** _Mokuton Hijutsu Jukai Kotan_**

krakk...krakkk..krakkk!!

muncul akar-akar kayu dari dalam tanah dengan banyaknya dan terus tumbuh menjadi ribuan pohon yang mencoba menyerang Jinin, tapi naas walaupun ia terus menebaskan kapaknya, pohon-pohon itu masih saja terus tumbuh dan berusaha memerangkap Jinin.

Krakk...krakkkk!!!

Syattt..syattt!!

Kapak besar itu terus diayunkan menyilang disertai pukulan dari palu besar, dengan memutarkan tubuhnya Jinin berusaha menghindar disaat ia menyerang. "Lumayan, inilah yang aku mau..hahaha!". ujarnya keras menandakan rasa senangnya, namun...

Poftt..Wushh!!

Duaggghh!!! brakkk!!

Sebuah kaki muncul dan langsung menendangnya keras hingga ia terlempar ke bawah permukaan tanah. Jinin tersungkur dengan rasa sakit yang berlebih, retakan kawah kecil yang dihiasi asap debu masih mengepul di udara, hasil benturan dari tubuhnya.

Tapp!!

sang pelaku mendaratkan kakinya dipermukaan tanah, iris oniks itu menatap Jinin tajam. "Hn, serangga yang menyedihkan". gumamnya datar.

Yamato sangat terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang, "Kenapa kau malah kesini Sasuke?". ujar Yamato yang masih tertegun dengan serangan dadakan Sasuke.

"Hn, tentu saja bertarung". sahut singkat Sasuke.

Jinin sudah berdiri kembali dengan menatap nyalang nan tajam bocah Uchiha, "Brengsek kau bocah!!, akan kupenggal kepalamu, sialan!!". amarahnya menguar yang penuh akan kemarahan.

Alis hitam itu terangkat, telinganya terasa geli nada ancaman Jinin, "Akan aku tunggu!, dan simpan ucapanmu untuk dirimu sendiri!". ujar Sasuke dengan menggenggam erat gagang pedang berwarna kehitaman.

Sasuke segera mengalirkan chakranya ke gagang pedang, dalam sekejap tumbuh bilah pedang menyala kuning seperti laser.

Yamato benar-benar sangat terkejut, tatapannya sama sekali tidak berpaling dari pedang yang di genggam Sasuke, ''I-itu Raijin no Ken". gumamnya lirih.

"Hn, ayo pertarungan sesungguhnya dimulai". ujar Sasuke menatap datar Jinin, Raijin no Ken sudah siap menyilang di depan dadanya.

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 **つづく**

 **Tanks to :**

 **arinasution5, Guest 1, Guest 2, The Dark King Rises, Vhazer Gremory, Geng, th0822626, Adhi Arisqian, Loray 29 Alus, Uzumakilchie, Fariz564, Riyanto707, Fitriana Sumbawati, muhamad khoirudin66, adam muhammad 980, Annur Azure Fang, yudi wisesa, yuloliosx, Namikaze D Naruto Lucifer, Naruto no Ramen, Tegar Nak II, Ikhsan287, Abu Amar Alma'rufs, Randy Riasnata, Kurogane Hizashi, Ashuraindra64, Dark-Night-404, irfai1891, Muhammad Kamil, Jockz648, Loli no Kami, Hyu0050, and anymore...**

 **Author Note :**

Gw bikin setiap chapternya akan lebih menarik lagi, tapi tergantung imajinasi juga sih...hahahaha..

Untuk masalah Doujutsu baru Naruto mungkin masih agak lama...

Kalau terinspirasi dari Author-Author senpai mungkin iya, gw gak memungkiri akan hal itu. tapi gw bikin di ffn ini tentu dengan alur gw sendiri, ntar malah dikatakan plagiat...hahahaha :V

Sebenarnya banyak kok Jutsu-Jutsu karangan gw sendiri di ffn ini, nyari referensi setiap Main Chara berserta tingkatan ninjutsunya itu sangat susah, udah gw ubek-ubek mbah google tetep saja kurang, bahkan gw ampe bongkar-bongkar tumpukan koleksi Manga nya yang dulu gw simpan.

Apakah Naruto akan keluar desa? hahaha...masih menjadi misteri bro, ikuti saja tiap chapterya...gw akan usahain semenarik mungkin di tiap chapternya.

chapter kemarin memang rada membosankan, tentunya banyak typo yang bertebaran disana sini...hahahaha, maklumi saja gw juga manusia biasa, bukanlah seorang penulis novel atau pun seorang editor entertainment. Hanyalah manusia yang masih banyak kekurangan, tentu dengan masih tahapan pembelajaraan agar bisa lebih baik lagi.

 **Oke, terima kasih untuk para Reader-San, dan juga yang udah Fav and Fol. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**


	19. CHAPTER 19

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, abal, OOC, OC, berantakan, garing, Semi Cannon, and anymore**

 **Let's Happy Read**

 **Chapter 19**

Raut wajah datar Sasuke terpampang tak menyiratkan rasa takutnya akan tekanan Jinin, Yamato masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dipegang Sasuke, bagaimana bisa pedang legendaris milik Nidaime Hokage yang dulu hilang dicuri oleh penghianat Konoha, kini dengan mata kepala sendiri Yamato melihat tampak didepannya.

Jinin Akebino sudah mulai merangsek maju, kapak besar itu melayang secara vertikal ketika di tebaskan disertai gedoran palu besar..

Syattt..Duarrr!!

Reaksi Yamato dan Sasuke tentu menghindari serangan agresif Jinin, masing-masing meloncat kesamping. Dengan masih menapak ditanah Sasuke menebaskan Raiijin no Ken ke bawah, pedang petir berwarna kuning itu terus menjangkau kaki Jinin, di bantu oleh Yamato dengan serangan dari atas.

Sratttttt...srattttt!!!

 ** _Suiton Suihachi_**

Byurr!! Wurshhh!!

Yamato menyemburkan air dengan tekanan tinggi kearah pemegang Kabutowari, Sasuke yang melihat itu memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan cepat ia merapal segel dengan sebelah tangan kiri, karena tangan kanan memegang pedang Raijin..

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Zipppp..zippp...ctrett..!!!

Chidori itu langsung menjalar bergabung dengan semburan air Yamato, serangan kolaborasi tersebut meluncur cepat. Jinin yang mendapat serangan telak, segera bermaksud untuk menghindari. Sasuke yang tau maksud Jinin akan menghindar, menambah chakranya pada Raijin hingga sinar laser kuning memanjang dengan sendirinya, segera ia ayunkan keatas...

wurshhh!!! zippp..zippp..

ctrett..ctrett!!

Blarrrrr...Duuuuaaaarrr!!!

Sinar laser itu mengenai paha Jinin dan tubuhnya terbentur tekanan air bercampur Chidori, hingga ia terpental dengan sangat kerasnya. Rasa sakit yang amat sangat Jinin rasakan, terlebih sengatan petir membuatnya mati rasa, belum luka sabetan Raijin dipahanya yang melintang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Ughh..Ughh".

tubuh sang pemegang Kabutowari itu mengaduh, mencoba bangkit. Pegangan pada kapak besarnya mengerat, rasa sakit yang ia tahan tak menyiratkan rasa amarahnya padam malah semakin murka. "Brengsek kalian!!, kubunuh kalian berdua!!" aura geram disertai tatapan tajam, Jinin mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Matilah kalian!!". imbuhnya keras.

 ** _Sariento Kiringu_**

Wursh!!

Dalam sekejap keadaan terselimuti kabut dengan tekanan aura membunuh.

"Hn, sepertinya dia sudah sangat marah". ujar datar Sasuke dengan menyeringai.

"Mungkin kau benar Sasuke, tapi kita harus berhati-hati terlebih kabut ini sangat merepotkan". timpal Yamato setuju dengan bocah raven pantat ayam.

"Hn". ambigu nan datar Sasuke sebagai jawaban.

Wush!!

Syatttt..Syattt!!!

Dua buah serangan hampir saja mengenai mereka, kapak besar yang menebas dan palu besar menghantam, namun kecepatan keduanya sangat cepat dalam berpindah tempat, serangan itu hanya mengenai permukaan tanah yang kosong saja..

Blaaaaarrrr!!!

tercipta tanah yang retak membentuk kawah kecil akibat benturan kapak besar dan palu besar, "Brengsekk kalian!!, bahkan masih bisa menghindar dari seranganku, tapi kali ini aku pastikan tidak!!". Jinin kembali melompat kearah Sasuke dan Yamato, gerakannya semakin cepat dan brutal ketika akan menyerang.

Kapak siap kembali ditebaskan dengan menyilang disertai arah lajur palu dari atas menghantam pangkal kapak. "Matilah kalian, Brengsekk!!!".

 ** _Bōgyo Funsai no Jutsu_**

Wushhh...Syattt..Syatt!!

Yamato yang merasakan bahaya mendekat segera merapal segel tangannya, sedang Sasuke masih anteng setelah mendapat kode dari Yamato..

 ** _Mokuton Mokujoheki_**

brakk..brakkk!!!

Di depan Yamato dan Sasuke muncul akar-akar kayu dari dalam tanah, dan terus membentuk sebuah kubah kayu besar melindungi keduanya dari serangan Jinin, tebasan keras kapak besar dan disertai daya gedor dari palu besar menghantam dinding kayu hingga..

Brrrakkkk..Blaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Kubah kayu tersebut hancur berkeping-keping karena tak mampu menahan tekanan kerasnya hantaman serangan Jinin, segera Sasuke mengayunkan pedang petirnya sesudah kubah kayu hancur.

Rupanya Yamato membuat ruang di permukaan tanah dengan elemen Dotonnya, sebagai antisipasi dan memberi ruang gerak bebas untuk Sasuke, memanfaatkan keping-kepingan kayu sebagai pengalihan.

pedang petir itu memanjang hingga seperti tombak, dengan cepat Sasuke mengubah lajur Raijin dan...

jrashhhhh!!!

brukk!!!

"Aaarrggghhhh!!".

Teriakan keras menyayat pilu, Jinin merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, ketika tangan kanannya lepas dari anggota tubuhnya. Tangannya terpotong oleh tebasan Raijin, bahkan tangan yang tergeletak diatas tanah masih memegang kapak besarnya.

Tappp!!

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya di permukaan tanah setelah ia meloncat memberikan serangan kepada Jinin, "Hn, tanganmu itu sangat merepotkan dan sepertinya masih kurang!". Sasuke menyeringai dengan menatap datar Jinin, yang kini berada di depannya.

"Sialan kau bocah!!!, Kau akan menerima akibatnya!!". tatapan Jinin benar-benar sangat marah ke arah bocah pantat ayam, segera saja ia berjalan dengan tertatihnya dengan siap menghantamkan palu besarnya, namun..

Srakkk..srakkk.. grephh!!

sebuah akar-akar pohon keluar dari dalam tanah dan langsung memerangkap kedua kaki Jinin hingga sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak atau sudah terkunci langkahnya, Sasuke malah tambah menyeringai ketika jutsu Yamato berhasil..

 ** _Chidori Eiso_**

Zipppp..zippppp...!!!

Syuttt..jrashh!!!

Chidori biru yang berbentuk seperti laser panjang itu menghujam Jinin hingga tembus ke belakang, merasa tak puas Sasuke menebaskan Raijinnya hingga tubuh Jinin terbelah menjadi dua, mati dengan cara mengenaskan.

"Sudah ku bilang, simpan saja ucapanmu". gumamnya datar, Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan area.

Sedang Yamato masih menatapnya syok akan mayat Jinin yang sangat berantakan, ia masih tak menyangka ulah dari murid dari Senpainya. "Sangat sadis sekali". pungkasnya.

 **~oooo~**

Pertarungan Menma, Sai, dan si Hunter nin masih berlanjut, disela-sela jari si Hunter terselap senbon-senbon yang beracun runcing nan tajam.

"Kalian berdua sangat payah, tunjukan kemampuanmu bikin pertarungan ini lebih menarik!". ujaran lantang dari balik topeng.

Menma yang sudah tersulut akan emosinya ia pun merapal segel tangan, "Kalau itu mau, aku pun tak akan menahan diri sialan!". menyilangkan kedua jarinya didepan dada.

 ** _Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

poftt...poftt..pofftt..poftt..!!

sekejap muncul ratusan kloningan Menma dibelakangnya yang tampak akan menyerang. "Kalian semua serang dia!!". Intruksinya pada para bunshin untuk bergerak maju.

wushh..wushh..wushhh!!

Sang Hunter nin terlihat bingung dengan banyaknya lawan berlipat ganda, tapi ia tetap menjaga rasa terkejutnya, "Jumlah tak akan merubah keadaan!". kedua tangannya ia gerakan kedepan, melemparkan semua senbon...

syuttt..syuttt..syuuttt!!!

lesatan ratusan senbon melayang diudara, mengarah ke ratusan bunshin Menma yang akan menyerang dirinya dari berbagai sisi, seakan belum puas. Sang Hunter menambah daya serangannya kembali, lantas ia pun merapal segel sebelah tangan..

 ** _Hyoton Sensatsu Suisho_**

slappp...slapppp..slappp!!!

Kini serangan bertambah bukan senbon logam lagi, tetapi ribuan senbon-senbon es yang sangat keras nan runcing melesat kearah kerumunan ratusan klon Menma, yang mencoba berusaha menyerangnya..

jlebbb..jlebb..jlebb!!

poffftt...pofttt..poffftt..!!

Semua ratusan klon Menma menghilang tanpa sisa, bahkan senbon-senbon itu tetap melesat ke arah Menma asli dan Sai, mendapat banyaknya serangan lantas Sai membuka gulungannya dan mulai menggambar...

 ** _Ninpou Sumi no Yoroi_**

Srappp..srapp!!!

dari dalam gulungan muncul lingkaran-lingkaran tinta hitam, lama-kelamaan terbentuk sebuah kubah tinta hitam melindungi Sai dan Menma dari serangan senbon-senbon es Hunter nin yang jumlahnya tidak terkira ...

Blarrrr...blarrrrr!!!

pyuurr!!!

senbon-senbon es membentur kubah tinta Sai, hingga serangan selesai dan kubah tinta hitam itu langsung mencair. Menma segera meloncat ke sang Hunter nin, ketika situasi sudah aman dari serangan sosok bertopeng, genggaman pada kunai cabang tiganya mengerat lantas ia pun menghujamkan kunai tersebut...

Tranggg!!!

sebuah tangkisan kunai tertahan oleh senbon logam, sang Hunter menggerakan tangan satunya yang masih bebas mengepalkan tangan, lantas menghantamkannya kearah Menma yang jaraknya dalam jangkauan.

wushh..duakk!!.

Lutut kecil bergerak keatas menahan pukulan Hunter nin, lutut kecil masih tertekuk. "Asal kau tau sialan, ingin sekali kubuka topengmu itu dan Taijutsu salah satu andalanku dalam bertarung!!". tekanan chakra pada tumit meningkat, lantas gerakan gesit Menma lakukan, menendang keras sang Hunter nin disaat ia masih menahan tangkisan senbon.

wushhh..duuakkk!!!

tendangan keras Menma mengenai pinggang samping Hunter nin, hingga sosok bertopeng tersebut terpental keras, Sai yang melihat keadaan langsung melakukan sesuatu dengan gulungannya tanpa memberi kesempatan pada sang lawan..

 ** _Ninpou choja Giga go Tenshui_**

Srappp..srappp..srapp!!

muncul puluhan ular tinta melesat kearah Hunter nin berada yang terus merayap dengan sangat cepat, sang Hunter nin yang masih terhuyung akibat tendangan telak Menma, merasa belum siap menerima serangan kembali, cara satu-satunya adalah menghindar...

 ** _Hyoton Bunshin_**

Srappp..srapp!!!

blaaarrrrr...pyurr!!

permukaan tanah penuh dengan pecahan es dan ceceran tinta akibat benturan dengan Hunter nin, Menma merasa jengah sang lawan ternyata lolos dari serangan Sai. "Tsk, bunshin es, pecundang sialan!!". mulut bocah bersurai merah merutuk dengan rasa kesal.

Sai yang berdiri disamping Menma hanya tersenyum palsu, "Mungkin saja itu faktor keberuntungannya, Menma-san". ujar Sai mengomentari.

iris violet itu melirik rekan si mayat hidup,"Omonganmu itu sama sekali tidak membantu Sai!". sungutnya mendengus.

raut wajah senyum palsu selalu terpampang diwajah pucat menanggapi rekan Timnya, "Padahal aku sudah berusaha tapi kau malah mengatakan yang tidak-tidak, kau aneh Menma-san".

"Haahhh...justru kau yang aneh mayat hidup!!". helaan nafas keras Menma menanggapi gumaman tak jelas Sai.

 ** _Hyoton Hissatsu Hyoso_**

slappp..slappp..slappp!!!

wushhh!!!

Menma dan Sai di kejutkan dengan banyak nya serangan melesat kearahnya, puluhan tombak-tombak es melayang di udara. Sang Hunter nin malah tertawa, "Hahaha...sudah selesaikah obrolan kalian, ayo nikmat pertarungan selanjutnya!!". suara keras memecah suasana disertai banyaknya serangan tombak-tombak es.

Menma menggeram merasa diremehkan,"Sialan kau!!!, kali ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu, brengsek!!". tangannya sudah merapal segel tangan. Dan juga Sai sudah selesai dengan menggambarnya...

 ** _Hyoton Kokuryu Bofusetsu_**

 ** _Ninpou Sumi Ryugashi_**

wushh!!

Srapp..srapp!!

Di depan Menma dan Sai sudah ada dua naga besar berbeda warna dan bentuk. Naga es dan naga tinta, lalu kedua naga tersebut melesat diatas permukaan tanah, meninggalkan jejak panjang. Siap menghadang laju tombak-tombak es...

Duuuuarrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

pyurrr!!

ledakan keras terjadi diudara kosong, dipermukaan tanah telah tercecer kepingan es dan genangan tinta yang mencair. Si Hunter nin masih anteng akan tetapi gestur tubuh menyiratkan hal lain, "Aku akui serangan kalian memang mengesankan, tetapi pertarungan sesungguhnya akan dimulai!!". ujar sang Hunter nin, menatap sinis kearah dua Genin yang berada disebrangnya."Lantas apakah kalian bisa lolos dari seranganku selanjutnya..hahaha!!". imbuhnya dengan tawa keras, membuat Menma dan Sai penasaran.

Kedua Genin itu saling berpandangan, keduanya merasa tidak tau maksud dari Hunter nin.

"Apa maksudmu?!!". lontaran keras dari bibir Menma.

Akan tetapi sang Hunter nin tidak menjawab perkataan Menma, malah asyik dengan merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Hyoton Makyo Hyoso_**

Krakkk..krakk!!!

permukaan tanah langsung terselimuti oleh es lama-kelamaan semakin menebal dan membentuk kubah es yang terbuat dari balok es. Menma dan Sai sangat terkejut, mereka berdua telah terkurung didalam kubah es yang lumayan besar.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa lolos dari perangkapku ini, percuma saja walau kalian berusaha!!".

Menma dan Sai, sekarang tidak bisa melihat sosok sang Hunter nin, mereka hanya bisa mendengarkan suaranya saja.

Srattt!!!

"Ughh".

Menma merintih ketika ada yang menyayat lengannya, akan tetapi ia tidak bisa melihat si penyerang. Sai hanya bisa terdiam, serangan yang diterima Menma sangat mendadak dan si mayat hidup juga tidak bisa memprediksi gerakan lawan, terlalu cepat pergerakannya seolah-olah ini adalah tempat ini khusus yang menguasai area.

Menma masih memegangi lukanya, "Keluar kau brengsek!!, hadapi aku, sialan!!". teriak lantangnya.

"Hahaha..Kau hanya bermulut besar saja!!, tunjukan kata-katamu yang tadi!!".

Karena rasa amarahnya tak terkendali Menma membuat bola spiral berwarna biru dan menghantamkannya ke dinding es yang nampak seperti kaca.

 ** _Rasengan_**

Duuuuuaaaaarrrrrr!!!

kraaaakkkk!!!

Dinding es itu hancur namun tak berlangsung lama, permukaan es yang hancur tadi malah kembali ke semula dan semakin tebal saja lapisan es, Menma merasa frustasi hasilnya sia-sia belaka.

"Percuma usahamu tidak akan berhasil, tempat ini sudah menjadi kekuasaanku!!". ujar sosok yang seperti di dalam cermin.

Menma dan Sai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sumber suara berasal, nampak sosok bertopeng di balik dining es yang seperti tengah menggenggam senbon, "Kau!!!, keluarlah brengsek!!, hadapi aku!!". amarah bercampur frustasi yang Menma rasakan.

"Tenangkan dirimu Menma, kita cari tau jalan keluarnya bersama-sama". pungkas Sai dengan menyelidik, tentu sebagai Anbu Ne instingnya harus bekerja keras.

syuuutt!!!!

jlebb!!

sebuah senbon melesat dari balik dinding es hingga mengenai betis remaja berkulit pucat, Sai merasakan kakinya mati rasa. Tentu si penyerang mengetahui tentang saraf dalam dunia medis, Menma melirik sekilas dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sai?". ujar Menma

"Kau tenang saja, kakiku hanya mati rasa. Sepertinya senbon ini beracun namun tidak membahayakan atau berakibat fatal". pungkas Sai dengan mencabut senbon itu dan menelitinya dengan sekilas. Sebagai seorang Anbu tentu Sai paham, pengetahuannya tentang semua senjata Shinobi tak perlu diragukan.

"Lebih baik kita berpikir bagaimana kita bisa keluar dan mengalahkan orang itu". imbuhnya kembali.

Situasi pertarungan Kakashi dan Zabuza bertambah mencekam, si iblis Kirigakure itu kembali mengeluarkan kabut chakranya disertai aura membunuh sangat pekat.

"Ku akui Kakashi, kau memang jenius dengan memanfaatkan penciuman anjingmu guna membaui keberadaanku di dalam kabut ini".

suara dibalik kabut masuk di indera pendengaran Kakashi. "Itulah guna namanya sebuah partner, penjahat sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan sebuah ikatan. Bahkan aku pernah mendengar tentang sejarah tragedi kabut berdarah, bukankah kau juga ikut serta didalamnya ketika peristiwa itu!". lontar Kakashi dari balik masker, Sharingannya terus berputar pelan mewaspadai area sekitar.

"arah jam 3, sepuluh langkah dari posisi kita Kakashi ". bisik si anjing kecil yang bertengker di pundak Kakashi.

"Hm, terima kasih pakun".

Segera Kakashi melompat kearah posisi keberadaan Zabuza, kunai di kedua tangannya tak pernah lepas dari genggaman Kakashi, menebaskan ke sebuah bayangan didalam kabut. Sebilah logam pipih nan keras membentur dua kunai Kakashi...

Trangg!!

Sosok tersebut adalah Zabuza yang menahan serangan Kakashi dengan Kubikiribocho dengan menyilang, "Kau sangat cekatan, tapi mata merahmu itu tidak akan berguna dikawasan berkabut ini". gumam Zabuza yang masih menahan dua kunai.

"Tidak akan ada hal yang sia-sia ketika berusaha". balas Kakashi

"Apa kau yakin". lantas Zabuza menggeser keras posisi pedang besarnya, menggerakan sedikit dengan penuh tekanan.

Sraattt!!!.

satu tangan Kakashi telah masuk kedalam lingkaran lobang Kubikiribocho, mata Kakashi membola ia lupa bahwa setiap ketujuh pedang legendaris mempunyai keunikan tersendiri, termasuk yang telah memerangkap tangan kanannya.

Wushh!!

Zabuza menyentak keras pedang besarnya kearah samping, otomatis tangan Kakashi mengikuti alur pedang, tubuhnya ikut terlempar kesamping. Namun pijakan pada permukaan tanah tetap stabil, ketika Kakashi bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Tangan kiri yang masih bebas segera ia tebaskan dengan lajur menyamping bawah, guna memberi serangan kejutan. Mau tak mau Zabuza tentu memutarkan Kubikiribocho untuk menangkis..

Traaanggg!!!

Kunai yang ditangan kiri tertahan gagang pedang besar, tentu Kakashi sengaja dengan melakukan seperti ini, maka tangan kanannya bisa lolos dengan mudah, lantas ia mengangkat dan menebaskannya...

jrashhh!!!

darah keluar dari paha Zabuza ketika sebilah kunai menyayatnya, "Lumayan Kakashi tapi kau jangan senang dulu, ini baru permulaan!!". Zabuza menghilang kembali dibalik kabut.

 ** _Suiton Teppoudama no Jutsu_**

Wushhh..slashhh!!

dari kabut tebal melesat sebuah bola-bola air yang sangat besar, meluncur dengan sangat cepatnya kearah Kakashi dan pakun, Kakashi tak tinggal diam menjadi mangsa empuk tentu sangat merepotkan. Rapalan segel tangan ia lepaskan, siap melepaskan jutsunya sebagai serangan maupun perlindungan.

 ** _Suiton Taihodan no Jutsu_**

krakk..krakk!!

byurrr..wushh!!!

tanah retak dipijakan Kakashi dan terus mengeluarkan air membentuk peluru- peluru air lantas meluncur dengan sangat cepatnya, melintas diatas permukaan tanah. Lajur bola air segaris dengan peluru air, bisa dipastikan kedua serangan berbenturan.

Blaaaaarrrrrr!!!! Byuuurrr!!!

Suara benturan keras terdengar hingga permukaan tanah digenangi air, ceceran tersebut dampak dari jutsu berelemen sama namun berbeda bentuk.

"Awas dari atas Kakashi!!". teriak Pakun

Benar saja sebuah gerakan pedang besar mengayun kearah kepala Kakashi, refleks Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dengan menyilangkan kedua kunainya, menangkis Kubikiribocho...

tranggg!!!

Kakashi kembali menahan tebasan pedang Zabuza, tentu Pakun sangat membantu sekali dengan ketajaman penciumannya. Zabuza menatap sosok di depannya, "Anjingmu itu sangat merepotkan!!". matanya menatap tajam si anjing kecil yang bertengker erat di pundak Kakashi.

Kakashi yang masih dengan posisinya, menahan tekanan Kubikiribocho, "Itulah gunanya partner, Pakun adalah rekan terbaikku". pungkas Kakashi melirik Pakun yang tepat di bahu Kanannya.

Sringgg!!!

Jrassh!!!

praangg!!

Kilatan hijau menebas ketiga logam yang masih dalam tangkis-menangkis, bahkan sabetannya memotong pedang besar maupun kunai, sebuah kaki kecil lantas menendang keras punggung Zabuza...

Duagghh!!

Brakkkk!!

Mata Kakashi dan Pakun langsung membulat, ia sangat terkejut. Sungguh serangan dadakan yang sangat singkat, tidak kurang dari setengah detik. Kakashi masih tertegun ketika tubuh Zabuza terpental sangat jauhnya. Bahkan ia sekilas melihat ujung pedang Kubikiribocho terpotong, ia juga belum menyadari bahwa kedua kunainya telah buntung tanpa bilah.

Tappp!!!

sebuah pasang kaki mendarat sempurna disamping Kakashi, Sharingannya pun melirik sekilas. "Haahh.. selalu saja kau membuatku terkejut, Naruto". gumam Kakashi menanggapi tingkah muridnya.

"Hn". si bocah pirang hanya berambigu ria saja, masih menenteng Shiroi no Ken yang terlihat mengkilap, katana itu sudah teraliri elemen Fuuton.

"Apa benar kau Naruto?, tapi terlihat berbeda dengan yang dulu". selidik anjing kecil menatap sekilas bocah pirang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa Pakun, dan makin lama tubuhmu makin menyusut saja". tanggap datar Naruto dengan tampang inosen.

si anjing kecil mendengus, "Sialan, sedari dulu ukuran tubuhku memang seperti ini!''. pungkas Pakun.

Kakashi menanggapi interaksi murid dan anjingnya dengan eye smile yang menyipit. Ia tak menduga bahwa muridnya sudah menyelesaikan pertarungannya dengan Ameyuri Ringgo.

Zabuza mencoba membangunkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan Kubikiribocho sebagai pegangan, matanya berkilat tajam menatap bocah pirang yang lumayan jauh jaraknya, 50 langkah dari posisinya berdiri.

"Cih, brengsek!! bocah ingusan sepertimu bisanya mengganggu!". hardiknya keras.

Iris saphire itu menatap datar si iblis Shinobi Kirigatana, "Hn, nyatanya kau tumbang dengan bocah sepertiku". ungkap datar Naruto.

"Sialan kau bocah, ku penggal kepalamu!".

kembali Zabuza menghilang dalam pekatnya kabut, Kakashi semakin waspada ia sudah membuang kedua kunainya yang buntung akibat kelakuan muridnya, menggantinya dengan yang baru.

Wushh!!!

Syaaatttttt!!

Trang...tranggg!!

dentingan logam beradu didalam kabut, tentu sebagai tipe sensorik Naruto bisa memprediksi gerakannya, tebasan katana putih memutar menjangkau tubuh Zabuza, akan tetapi si iblis Kirigakure tersebut malah mengendurkan tebasannya dengan maksud memberi arah lajur baru Kubikiribocho secara menyilang.

Trangg!!!

katana perak itu menekan kuat pedang besar, Naruto mencoba gaya baru kenjutsunya. Memelintirkan sedikit gerakannya kedalam, lantas sikut Naruto menekuk kedalam memberi sebuah pantulan, telapaknya making mengerat pada gagang. Alhasil tebasan semakin meningkat ketika memutar...

Sraaaaatttt!!!

syaatttt...crashh!!!

bahu Zabuza tersayat ujung Shiroi no Ken, hingga darah mengalir karena ketajaman katana Naruto. Segera saja Zabuza menyingkir namun dari arah samping Kakashi sudah siap dengan kunainya, menyabetkan dengan arah yang berbeda ketika Zabuza disibukan dengan Naruto, Kakashi menghujam tepat bahu Zabuza yang satunya...

Jlebb..!!

Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan Zabuza yang terhuyung, Naruto memutarkan tubuhnya memberikan tendangan combo dengan gaya terbalik, kaki kecil penuh chakra ia lesatkan...

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

Duaaghh!!!

tendangan pertama mengenai telak dada, lesatan kaki kecil kembali dengan menjangkau perut Zabuza..

Duaahghh..Duaagghh!!

sebagai serangan penutup, Naruto dengan tubuh yang masih memutar, menendang keras kembali dengan kedua kakinya, targetnya adalah dagu Zabuza...

Duaaaaaggghhhh!!!!!

Blaaarrrrrrr!!!

si iblis Kirigakure terpental dengan sangat kerasnya membentur permukaan tanah hingga menciptakan retakan kawah, debu mengepul bercampur udara. Tubuh tegap itu tergeletak dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dan banyak luka yang ia derita.

Tappp!!

Kakashi melangkah kearah Naruto, "Kau selalu bersemangat Naruto". ujarnya singkat.

Kepala pirang itu enggan menoleh, terus menatap dimana tubuh Zabuza tergeletak, "Hn, hanya menikmati hiburan semata". jawab Naruto

"Hahh..seperti biasa kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda". keluh Kakashi dengan murid pirangnya tersebut.

Shinobi Kirigatana itu dikit demi sedikit membangunkan tubuhnya dengan pelan, kedua tangan yang penuh luka memijak ketanah, menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang penuh luka sayatan maupun memar, noda darah memenuhi singlet hitam yang ia kenakan. Dengan posisi seperti merangkak Zabuza menatap dua orang penuh berkilat tajam, "Kalian akan merasakan pembalasanku!!, terutama kau bocah!!, Jangan kau pikir aku akan kalah semudah itu!!". Zabuza menggertak dengan giginya bergemelutuk, ia masih merasakan tubuhnya yang amat sakit, tulang-tulangnya seperti remuk akibat serangan bocah pirang.

mata biru itu memandangnya dengan seringaian, "Hn, aku menunggu itu. Teknik gaya bertarungmu itu sangat payah, mengingatkanku pada seseorang...ah iya si kecoa bertopeng dengan tusuk sate karatannya..terlalu berkoar-koar namun tidak tampak hasilnya". celoteh Naruto, memprovokasi Zabuza.

Zabuza menahan geraman emosi yang telah memuncak, ia tau siapa yang dimaksudkan oleh Naruto, tentu mantan rekan 7 pendekar pedangnya. " Cih, kau menganggapku remeh bocah dan menyamakan aku dengan si penghianat bangsat itu!!". tangannya sudah menggenggam gagang Kubikiribocho yang ujungnya terpotong telah kembali tumbuh. "Dan asal kau pedangku memiliki regenarasi, jika terkena percikan darah..hahaha!".

bahkan Pakun dan Kakashi sama terkejut, ia tau ciri-ciri orang yang dibicarakan Naruto. _'Kapan Naruto pernah bertarung dengan Kushimaru Kuriare, sungguh kau terlalu banyak kejutan Naruto, dan Kenapa Zabuza menganggapnya sebagai penghianat'._ benak Jounin bermasker penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"Bagiku tidaklah terlalu penting, buktikan saja omonganmu". Naruto seakan menantang Zabuza

Tentu sebagai seorang Shinobi Kirigatana emosi Zabuza meluap, terlebih seorang anak kecil yang telah menginjak harga dirinya. "Kau terlalu percaya diri bocah, maka kepalamu sebagai jawabannya!!". Zabuza kembali meloncat dengan sedikit tertatih..

Wushhh!!

Syatttt!!

Trang!!!

bilah Kunai menangkis pedang besar Kubikiribocho, Kakashi telah mendahului pergerakan muridnya. Sedang Naruto sendiri sudah merapal segel tangan, ia tau tipe shinobi seperti Zabuza, tidak akan mengakui kehebatan lawan terlalu menyombongkan tentang kehebatan pedangnya...

 ** _Fuuton Kamikaze_**

Wuurshhhhhh!!!!!!

Muncul gelombang angin yang sangat besar bagaikan tornado, Kakashi segera melompat ketika badai angin muncul di belakangnya dengan memijak kakinya disamping Naruto si pengguna Jutsu...

Wuuurrrrshhhhhh!!!!

angin kencang tornado tersebut langsung menerbangkan Zabuza berserta kabut chakranya, keadaan sekitar menjadi lebih terang dan nampak pohon-pohon bertumbangan akibat dampak serangan Naruto. Kedua orang, murid dan Sensei itu masih memfokuskan pandangannya ke tengah batang-batang pohon berserakan di permukaan tanah.

"Ughh". Zabuza kembali merintih, akan tetapi tangannya sudah merapal segel tangan. "Awas saja kalian, Matilah!!". tubuh itu bersusah payah untuk berdiri diantara batang-batang pohon.

 ** _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**

byurrr..Slashhhhh..wussshhh!!

Sebuah naga air besar terbentuk diantara reruntuhan pohon bertumbangan, meluncur dengan sangat cepatnya ke Naruto dan Kakashi. Naga air besar itu meliuk-liuk di udara seakan menerkam mangsanya,

Wushhhhh!!!

Dengan situasi yang terancam Kakashi pun merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, Naruto tak mau kalah dengan Senseinya, ia melakukan hal yang sama, namun lain dengan rangkaian segel..

 ** _Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu_**

byuurrrr..Wushh..

 ** _Raiton Jibashi_**

Ctrett..crett!!

Naga air yang diciptakan Kakashi melesat, perlahan ditelapakan tangan Naruto muncul percikan petir hijau yang menyambar-nyambar lantas melesat bergabung dengan naga air besar menjadi satu, Naruto mengkombinasikan dengan jutsu eleman air Kakashi.

Wushh...ctrett..ctrett!!

Naga air berpercikan petir hijau itu meluncur di udara, mengikuti arah lajur serangan Naga air Zabuza dari arah yang berlawanan, akibatnya terjadi titik temu dan tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh Zabuza sendiri...

Duuuuuaaaaaarrrrrr!!!

byuurrrrrrr!!! Wussshh..!!!

Naga air Zabuza hancur kalah telak, cipratan air berterbangan di udara berjatuhan dan membasahi permukaan tanah, namun Serangan kombinasi itu tetap melaju kearah Zabuza, karena kuatnya jutsu gabungan...

Blaaaarrrrrr!!! byuurrrr!!!

tubuh Zabuza terpental sangat keras, ketika serangan gabungan membentur tubuhnya. Keadaan Shinobi Kirigatana itu sangat mengenaskan, lukanya benar-benar sangat parah seakan mati rasa, dampak dari sengatan Raiton menyayat. Pakaian yang dikenakan terlihat compang-camping, sekujur tubuh seakan kaku untuk digerakan.

Kakashi dan Naruto segera mendekat ke arah Zabuza yang tergeletak.

"Sudahlah Zabuza kau sudah kalah, sudah tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan lagi!". ujar Kakashi penuh prihatin dengan keadaan lawannya.

"U..ugh..k-kau m-masih s-saja t-terlalu y-yakin Kakashi..ugh". bibir Zabuza terpatah-patah, seakan darah menyumbat tenggorokannya. Mata Zabuza tetap menatap tajam Kakashi. "K-kau kira aku tipe orang yang perlu untuk dikasihani". gumamnya lirih.

Naruto menatap datar tubuh Zabuza tidak menyuarakan suaranya sama sekali, _'Cih, nyaris sekarat saja masih terlihat sok kuat, sungguh sangat menggelikan kau kecoa'._ pikir Naruto.

"Baiklah Zabuza, aku pun tidak ada pilihan". pungkas Kakashi dengan merapal segel tangan.

Pertarungan didalam kubah es masih berlanjut, Menma dan Sai masih berusaha mencari jalan keluar untuk segera memenangkan pertarungan ini.

"Apa kau yakin Sai, dengan rencana yang kedua. Tapikan kakimu?". ujar Menma.

"Lakukan saja, biar aku yang menangani si Hunter nin itu. Untuk sekedar bergerak sedikit saja mungkin masih bisa, kau fokuskan saja dengan jutsumu". jawab Sai yang sudah menggenggam gagang tanto.

Syuttt..syuutt!!

Trangg..trangg!!

Sai menangkis beberapa senbon yang melesat kearahnya, datang dari balik dinding es. Si penyerang masih saja bersembunyi didalam balok es, kembali menyerang dengan serangan kejutan.

eratan gagang tanto semakin mengerat, Sai terus mewaspadai gerak-gerik si Hunter nin, walau langkahnya terbatas karena kakinya mati rasa. Menma masih terus mencari kelemahan dinding kubah es, otaknya masih berpikir keras mengobservasi dari sisi mana ia akan menghancurkannya.

"Percuma kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari perangkapku, tidak akan ada celah secuil pun!". ujar sosok yang menampakkan dirinya dengan mengejutkan Sai dari belakang, senbon kembali menghujam.

Karena instingnya yang tajam, segera tanto bergerak ke sumber suara dengan menangkis serangan sang Hunter nin.

Trangg!!!! sretttt!!

bilah tanto ia putar dengan cara menangkis, hingga ujung tanto mengenai pergelangan sang Hunter nin, luka sayat tercipta oleh tanto Sai dan datanglah Menma dengan cara melompat membawa bola spiral besar yang terlihat menguap..

mata merah iris vertikal disertai tekanan chakra meningkat menatap tajam sang Hunter nin, "Siapa bilang tidak celah, maka jawabannya salah. terimalah ini bangsat!!!".

 ** _Hyoton Odama Rasengan_**

Duuuuuaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!

Brrraaaaaaakkkk!!!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi hingga kubah es hancur lebur, tubuh sang hunter nin terpental sangat kerasnya. Menma sengaja menabrakan Rasengannya ke Hunter nin, karena dia lah sang pengguna jutsu.

pecahan es berserakan dipermukaan tanah, tubuh sang Hunter nin terkapar bercampur runtuhan es hingga topeng yang dikenakannya pun ikut pecah, maka terlihat jelas sosok itu, Menma yang menatap sosok itu sangat terkejut bukan main. Sosok yang dikenalnya beberapa seminggu yang lalu, ketika dirinya sedang berjalan-jalan di tepi hutan. Sosok gadis yang mencari tumbuhan obat ditengah hutan, bahkan Menma pun ikut membantunya.

"H-Haku kau kah itu?". violetnya menatap seakan tak percaya. Bahkan Sai pun ikut terkejut meskipun tidak ada ekspresi di wajah pucatnya, terkejut kenapa Menma bisa mengenali gadis itu.

tubuh sang Hunter nin yang bernama Haku beringsut bergerak diantara pecahan es, sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. "Ughh..i-ini t-tidak s-seperti y-yang k-kau k-kira Menma".

"Maksudmu apa!!, kenapa kau berkomplot dengan Zabuza si brengsek itu!! sungguh aku masih tidak mempercayai ini!!". nada kesal Menma mengeras, seakan masih memproses otaknya belum sepenuhnya percaya.

Kunoichi Hyoton terlihat menyendu akan ucapan teman barunya, sungguh dirinya juga tidak menghendaki hal ini. "G-Gomen Menma". gumamnya lirih, disaat bersamaan Haku juga merasakan chakra tuannya seakan meredup. "Zabuza-sama". dengan bersusah payah, ia membangunkan dirinya dan mulai melangkah setengah berlari dengan tertatih.

Menma masih terpaku ditempat, berbagai pertanyaaan masih bersarang dibenaknya. Iris violet menatap kepergiaan Haku, banyak hal yang tak terduga dalam pertarungan ini.

 **~OOOO~**

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik bagimu Zabuza". ujar Kakashi dengan memfokuskan tangan kanannya...

 ** _Raikiri_**

ctrett..ctrettt...

Percik-percikan petir biru berkumpul ditelapak tangan kanan Kakashi, jutsu tingkat lanjut dari Chidori itu ia lesatkan ke arah dada Zabuza.

Wushh!! Greppp!!!

"Zabuza-sama!!".

Telapak tangan penuh percikan petir nyaris menghujam dada seorang gadis, kemunculannya menjadi tameng tubuh terkapar Zabuza. Namun sebelum Raikiri Kakashi melubangi dada Zabuza, sekelebat kilatan hijau menendang keras badan gadis bersurai hitam panjang tersebut.

Sring!!! Duaaaghh!!!

Ctrettt..ctrettt!! crashh!!!

"Arggghhh!!".

Raikiri berhasil melubangi dada Zabuza, si iblis Kirigatana itu menjerit penuh kesakitan. Sedangkan si tameng Zabuza, sosok seorang gadis tubuhnya terpental akibat tendangan keras Naruto, si bocah pirang paling benci bila ada seseorang pengganggu.

manik hitam Kakashi masih terkejut dengan kemunculan seseorang, "Di saat seperti ini pun masih saja ada orang yang mau menjadi korban untukmu Zabuza, untung saja muridku cepat bertindak". ujar Kakashi menatap tubuh lemah Zabuza.

" U-ugh..I-itulah y-yang d-disebut d-dengan p-pengabdian, t-tentu m-membalas b-budi. O-orang s-sepertimu t-tidak b-bisa a-akan m-mengerti, K-Kakashi". gumam lemah Zabuza dengan terpatah-patah, dirinya sudah sekarat tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa di gerakan.

"Mengerti apa maksudmu? dalam masa sekarat pun kau masih terlalu yakin dengan keteguhanmu". lontar Kakashi yang masih terperangah.

"Hahahaha...Aku tidak mengira kau dikalahkan oleh shinobi-shinobi Konoha, Zabuza!!".

"Percuma kalau begitu aku tidak akan membayarmu mahal, Dan terlebih kau kalah dengan kumpulan bocah-bocah ingusan. Terlalu lemah kau, Zabuza!!!".

suara keras menginterupsi pendengaran Kakashi dan Naruto, kemunculan sekelompok kawanan yang berjumlah ribuan bandit berserta pimpinannya yang berpostur cebol melangkah mendekat dan membuat jarak. Zabuza yang mengenal aksen suara itu tentu geram mendengar nada penghinaan, terlebih hatinya merasakan ada rasa penghianatan. Bukan hanya Zabuza, sang hunter nin atau Haku juga merasa geram, ia tidak sadar jika selama ini telah menjadi alat kekuasaan.

"S-sialan k-kau G-Gato, j-jadi k-kau h-hanya m-memperalatku s-selama ini!!". Zabuza memaksa tubuhnya bergerak walau tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mendukung.

"Hahahaha...Kau kira aku sudi menghabiskan uangku hanya untuk orang payah sepertimu!!, itu terlalu berlebihan jika aku terlalu berharap padamu, Zabuza!!". ujar tegas Gato menertawakan kondisi Zabuza.

Yamato, Sasuke, Sakura, Naoki, Menma, Sai, dan juga Tazuna mendekat ke arah Kakashi dan Naruto mereka masih menatap ribuan gerombolan bandit dengan berbagai ekspresi.

Iris biru menatap sosok cebol penuh dengan seringaian, "Jadi kau yang bernama Gato!!, sepertinya kau belum pernah melihat darahmu sendiri!!". Naruto menunjuknya dengan katana putihnya.

mata Gato mendelik berujar sinis, "Kalau itu aku memangnya kenapa bocah ingusan, Kau kira aku takut padamu. Jumlah kami banyak, terlebih kau hanya bocah ingusan!!".

"Jumlah bukan masalah buatku, malah semakin menghiburku. Apalagi hanya serangga cebol sepertimu, tidak ada pengaruhnya di ujung bilah pedangku..fufufu". iris shapire menatap remeh Gato, dua Kunoichi terkikik geli mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sakura dan Naoki tidak bisa menahan ketawanya, terlebih fakta memang seperti adanya.

"Hihihihihi".

"Sialan kau bocah!!, kalian semua bunuh mereka!!". intruksi Gato ke seluruh anak buahnya.

Kawanan bandit berjumlah ribuan pun berlarian kearah Tim 7 dan Tim 6 setelah mendapatkan perintah, mereka semua membawa berbagai senjata tajam di tangannya masing-masing..

"Bunuh mereka!!".

"Hahahaha...hanya kumpulan anak kecil saja".

"Kita tak perlu membuang banyak tenaga, terlalu lemah buatku!!".

suara-suara terdengar remeh bersahutan di kumpulan para bandit, menganggap sepele para shinobi Konoha terutama shinobi muda atau para Genin, berbagai kunai sudah mereka genggam sebagai pertahanan diri.

kaki kecil itu pun melompat, melontarkan tubuh keudara hingga rambut pirangnya terkibas oleh sapuan angin, "Fufufu..acara pembukaan pesta menari segera dimulai". tawa sadis bertengker dibibir tipis Naruto, jemari kecil itu merapal segel sebelah tangan dan tangan kirinya mengerat di gagang katana.

 ** _Katon Gouka Messhitsu_**

Wuuuuuurrrssssssshhhh!!!!!

"Aaaaarrrrrrggggghhh!!".

Naruto menyemburkan apinya dalam jangkauan luas dengan intensitas panas yang tinggi, Api berbentuk gelombang api itu terus berkobar membakar gerombolan para bandit anak buah Gato, hingga ratusan teriakan pilu terdengar. Ratusan bandit menjadi korban serangan jutsu Katon Naruto, mati dengan cara mengenaskan terbakar hebat dalam lautan api.

Wurrrrrssshhhhh!!!!

Blaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!!

"Aarrrgggghhhg!!".

"Arggggggghhhh!!!".

Jeritan kesakitan anak buah Gato bersahutan, mati dengan sadisnya menjadi abu, semua shinobi Konoha memandangnya hanya bisa menganga, syok dan juga rasa ketakjuban.

"Pembukaan yang bagus Dobe". gumam Sasuke menyeringai dengan menyabetkan Raijin no Ken ke arah kawanan bandit.

Syatttttttt!!!!

jrashhhhh!!! jrashhh!!

"Arggggghhhhhh!".

"Argggggghhhhhh".

Beberapa potongan kepala langsung berjatuhan ke permukaan tanah ketika Raijin membelah-belah tubuh kawanan bandit disertai teriakan menyakitkan, Sasuke terus berlari dengan gerakan lincah sesekali melompat kecil, menghindari tebasan-tebasan anak buah Gato.

Syatttttt...syaaaattttt!!!

jraahhhhh...jrashhhhh...jrashhhh!!!.

"Arrrggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!!".

tebasan-tebasan saling menyilang Rajin no Ken terus mengayun, dipermukaan tanah banyak mayat berserakan di sekitar kaki Sasuke, mati dengan cara sadis anggota tubuh tidak lengkap. Tangan kecil berkulit putih sudah ternodai cipratan darah, mata oniks berkilat tajam bagaikan predator menatap kawanan bandit yang masih tersisa banyak, "Hiburan yang tampak nyata!!". seringaian bocah Uchiha terus terkembang.

Dari kejauhan Kakashi masih terus menatap murid Uchihanya dengan rasa terperangah dan juga khawatir, "Sasuke". gumam Kakashi, ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke juga mempunyai naluri membunuh yang sangat tinggi tidak jauh berbeda dengan murid Uzumakinya.

"Kakashi pinjami aku kunai, akan aku buktikan kalau aku seorang shinobi yang mempunyai tekad, akan aku tebus semua kesalahanku dengan membunuh Gato". , Zabuza bergumam lirih dengan sedikit paksa menggeser tubuhnya yang remuk redam.

Kakashi merasa iba, menatap sekilas Shinobi Kirigatana itu yang penuh luka akibat pertarungan sebelumnya, "Apa kau yakin Zabuza, dengan apa yang kau ucapkan". Kakashi meminjamkan salah satu kunainya pada Zabuza.

"Bagaimana pun aku seorang shinobi sama sepertimu, dan ku akui muridmu bocah kuning itu memang hebat". ungkap Zabuza dengan tersenyum miris, miris menertawakan dirinya yang kalah dengan seorang Genin. Tubuh tegap penuh luka terhuyung, terlalu lemah memijak diatas tanah.

"Ya aku tau itu Zabuza". ujar Kakashi, lantas ikut melompat kearah kerumunan para bandit.

Wushhhhh!!!!

syaatttttttt...syattttttt!!!

craashhhh...crashhhh!!!

"Aaaarrrggghhhhh!!!".

Jeritan para bandit bertumbangan dan langsung terkapar ketika Kakashi menebaskan kunainya, gerakan lincah dan cepat tidak perlu diragukan untuk Jounin bermasker tersebut.

Dengan kondisi yang tidak memungkinkan Zabuza ikut ke medan pertarungan, kunai pinjaman Kakashi dan Kubikiribocho ia tebaskan kearah anak buah Gato yang telah menghianatinya. "Mati kalian keparat!!".

Syatttt...syatttt!!!

Jrassshh...jrassshhh!!

"Aaaarrrrggghhhh!!".

para bandit bertumbangan, ketika emosi kemarahan Zabuza memuncak. Gerombolan bandit itu semakin terdesak, namun mereka juga melakukan perlawanan.

"kita tidak perlu takut!!".

"Lihatlah dia sudah nampak lemah".

"Ya kau benar kita seharusnya tak perlu takut padanya!!".

teriakan penyemangat para bandit berkumandang, berbagai senjata tajam dalam genggaman mereka menyerang Zabuza. Akan tetapi bandit tetaplah bandit bukanlah seorang shinobi, tentu kekuatan akan terlihat berbeda.

Trangggg!!! syatttt...syatttt!!!.

jrashhh...jrashhh!!!

"Arrgggghhhh!!!"

Kunai dan Kubikiribocho itu terus menebar teror, "Matilah kalian sialan!". Zabuza terus menebas kearah kawanan para bandit, mayat-mayat telah berserakan di dekat kakinya.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu menatap tajam kearah kawanan para bandit, Haku merasa amarahnya tak tertahan setelah ia tau, ia dan tuannya telah dikhianati oleh Gato. " Sialan kau Gato, aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu!!". Haku melamparkan senbon-senbonnya ke arah kerumuman bandit.

Syuuttt...syuutttt..syuuutttt!!!

jlebbb...jlebbb...jlebbbbb!!!

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh!!!".

mayat-mayat bergelimpangan diatas tanah, sang kunoichi bersurai hitam panjang itu mengamuk membabi buta. Seakan belum puas ia menambah daya serangannya, "Kalian semua harus membayarnya, brengsekk!!". rapalan segel tangan tangan Haku lakukan.

 ** _Hyoton Hissatsu Hyoso_**

krakkk..krakkk..slapppp..slappppp..slapp!!

wussshhh!!!

jlebbbbbb...jlebbbb..jlebbbbb!!!

"Aaarrrrrgggghhhh!!!!".

kembali para bandit bertumbangan diatas tanah, tubuh mereka tertancap tombak-tombak es, puluhan tombak es itu masih terus melesat membunuh para bandit tanpa ampun. Raut wajah gadis Hyoton itu semakin beringas, menatap kejam para bandit.

Tappp!!

Naruto mendarat sempurna diatas tanah setelah ia melepas jutsu Katonnya, iris biru itu berkilat tajam, "Hn, hasil yang kurang mengagumkan". pungkas bocah pirang, menatap ratusan mayat yang menjadi abu, walaupun Naruto membunuh ratusan para bandit namun jumlah mereka masih terlalu banyak. Entah bagaimana caranya Gato merekrut para bandit itu hingga mencapai ribuan banyaknya, bocah pirang itu memprediksi jumlah mereka 3000 ribuan lebih.

gagang katana keperakan ia putar sedikit, mencari posisi yang pas. "Hn, saatnya menari..fufufu". Naruto menatap para bandit yang tengah menggerombol.

"Sialan kau bocah!!".

"Kami akan membalasmu!!".

para bandit berlarian kearah Naruto dengan senjata tajam ditangan mereka, merangsek maju menyerang Naruto. Jentikan jari, awal dari bocah bersurai kuning beraksi.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

Sring!!!

Syaatttt...syatttt..syatttttt!!!

jrashhhhh...jrassssshhh.. jrassshhh!!!

"Arrrrrggghhh!!".

"Arggghhhh!!!".

teriakan pilu menyayat dengan ditandai ratusan bandit bertumbangan menjadi mayat diatas tanah, kilatan hijau terus menyambar para bandit. Gerakan sekelebat menari- nari di udara, Naruto masih terus menyerang mereka.

Sringg!!

jrashhh..jrashhh..jrashh!!!

"Aaaarrrrrggggghhhhh!!!".

Kembali terdengar rasa memilukan kawanan para bandit dengan berakhirnya tubuh mereka yang terpotong, darah kental membasahi permukaan tanah bercampur dengan debu diantara mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Tempat area pertarungan telah menjadi lautan darah.

Sringg!!!

Naruto kembali menebaskan Shiroi no Kennya, tentu masih menggunakan jutsu Jikukan. Di udara katana perak itu menjangkaui tubuh-tubuh para bandit yang berada dibawahnya, tebasan demi tebasan Naruto lakukan. Serangan kilatan hijau terus menyambar para bandit, bagaikan sinar laser yang digoyang- goyangkan.

Jrashhh..jrashhh..jrashhh!!

"Aaaarrrggghhhhhh!!!".

Dalam hitungan detik area pertarungan menjadi tempat pembantaian massal, mungkin sudah seribuan lebih para bandit menjadi korban serangan brutal Naruto.

walau dalam keadaan bertempur dengan para bandit, Kakashi sesekali memantau para muridnya. Ia merasa dejavu ketika melihat sekilas pertarungan Naruto, mengingatkan pertarungan akan Senseinya dulu waktu PDS 3, ia tidak menyangka akan melihat kembali pertarungan semacam itu. Namun kali ini tersaji dengan berbeda, tentu Kakashi bisa menilai bahwa kecepatan muridnya melebihi Minato dan cenderung serangannya terkesan brutal. "Naruto, sebenarnya apa yang ada didalam pikiranmu?". gumam lirih Kakashi, menyabetkan kunainya kearah kawanan bandit.

Bukan hanya Kakashi, Tim 6 juga memandang pertarungan Naruto penuh takjub dan juga rasa syok. Bagaimana tidak, sudah banyak ratusan bandit menjadi korban kesadisan Naruto. Menma mengepalkan erat tangannya, ia merasa telah tersaingi.

"Aku tidak akan kalah darimu sialan!". kunai cabang tiganya ia hunuskan ke arah kawanan bandit yang berada di depannya.

Syatttt...syattt!!

crashh..crashh!!

"Aaaarrrrghhh!!".

sampah-sampah bandit bertumbangan akibat serangan Menma, mati dengan tubuh tersayat.

Iris emerald jernih memicing tajam kearah kawanan bandit, "Kalian pikir aku selemah itu bandit jelek!!, rasakan ini..SHANNARO!!!". teriak Sakura mengepal kan tangan mungilnya, menghantamkan keras tinju monsternya..

Wushhh...Duaaakkkk!!!

Blaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!

"Aaarrrrghhhhh!!!".

Kepulan asap berterbangan diudara, retakan kawah kecil berisi para bandit tergeletak dengan tubuh remuk redam, Kunoichi bersurai merah muda itu terlihat marah, "Itulah akibatnya kalau kalian meremehkan seorang perempuan!!". tegas Sakura.

Kilatan hijau masih terus menyambar, Naruto benar-benar terlihat beringas. Sudah banyak para bandit menjadi korban. "fufufu...ini yang dinamakan menari, ttebayyo!!". tawa seringain yang penuh semangat terlontar dari bocah pirang, eratan pada gagang katana tak pernah lepas, Shiroi no Ken yang terlapisi elemen Fuuton terus menebar teror.

Sringggg!!!!

Jrasssshhh..jrashhh..jrashhh!!!

"Aaaarrrrggggghhhhh!!!!".

brukkkk...brukkk!!!

Anggota tubuh para bandit terus berjatuhan di atas permukaan tanah, lagi-lagi mereka mati secara mengenaskan. Dalam hitungan tak kurang lebih lima menit bocah pirang sudah menewaskan 2000 ribuan lebih para bandit, medan pertarungan sudah dipenuhi tumpukan para mayat.

Sring!!

Tapp!!

Naruto memijakan kakinya di atas permukaan tanah, ia sudah menyudahi aksinya, bocah pirang mulai melangkah ke arah kawanan bandit yang tersisa, "Ayo siapa lagi ne, fufufu..!!". katana perak berlumuran darah diseretnya diatas tanah, semakin menambah teror bagi kawanan bandit. Naruto bagaikan shinigami, mata biru itu berkilat tajam, jubah hitam sliper orangenya sudah dipenuhi cipratan darah kental, berkibar karena hembusan angin. Semakin menambah kesan yang terlihat angker.

Para bandit yang jumlahnya tersisa 300 ratusan berlarian tunggang langgang, ketika bocah pirang tersebut melangkah santai ke arah mereka, Gato yang mendapatkan banyak sekali anak buahnya mati secara mengenaskan, raut mukanya terlihat sangat ketakutan tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

" Hei, mau kemana kalian?!!, aku akan membayar kalian lebih, jika kalian kembali melawan mereka. Jangan lari seperti pengecut!!". Gato berteriak kencang memperingatkan.

tetap saja para bandit tak menggubris perkataan Gato, mereka lebih sayang nyawa daripada mati sia-sia seperti kawan-kawan mereka.

"berapa pun jumlah yang kau bayar kami tidak peduli!!".

"Ya itu benar, kami masih ingin hidup!!".

"Kau saja sana hadapi mereka sendirian, kami tidak mau mati konyol seperti teman-teman kami!!".

Beberapa nada lontaran para bandit mengacuhkan perkataan Gato, hingga nyali manusia cebol semakin menciut. Sudah tidak akan ada lagi yang mau menjadi budaknya, para bandit itu semakin ketakutan ketika jarak Naruto semakin mendekat.

Tapp..tappp!!

"Fufufu...mau kemana, pestanya belum berakhir..ttebayo!!". suara terasa berat nan mencekam masuk di pendengaran mereka, membuat para bandit berkeringat dingin. Terlebih suara seretan katana perak diatas tanah, tubuh mereka semakin bergetar hebat melihat bocah pirang yang mendekat, laksana predator yang memburu mangsanya.

Tapp!!

kemunculan seseorang bocah muncul disamping Naruto, iris oniks menatap sekilas, "Sepertinya kau senang dengan hiburanmu, Dobe". ujar datang bocah besurai raven.

"Kau pun begitu bukan". gumam Naruto dengan seringaiannya. Naruto melirik sekilas Sasuke seakan memberi tanda.

"Hn, hiburan pun ada penutupannya". ujar Sasuke dengan merapal segel tangan, begitu pula Naruto.

 ** _Chidori Eiso_**

 ** _Chidori Eiso_**

Zippppppp...zippp..zipppp!!!

Kedua bocah Genin tersebut membuat Chidori panjang yang seperti laser, namun berbeda warna. Seakan belum puas, keduanya menggabungkan hingga kedua ujung laser panjang saling terhubung, jarak antar pengguna jutsu 30 meter...

 ** _Raiden_**

zipppppp...zipppp!!!!

"Argggghhh!!".

Kedua Genin tersebut berlari secara bersamaan menerjang gerombolan kawanan bandit, jutsu gabungan itu memotong tubuh-tubuh mereka yang berada dijangkauannya. Banyak para bandit bertumbangan diatas tanah...

"Arrrrrggghhhhh!!!".

Zippppp...zipppp!!

teriakan pilu nan menyakitkan kembali terdengar, mayat-mayat kembali bertumpukan. Kedua Genin masih terus melaju, berlari menerobos kawanan bandit yang tersisa. "Fufufu..ini sungguh menyenangkan, ttebayo!!". Naruto tertawa sadis, seakan belum puas Naruto menyabetkan katananya kearah kawanan para bandit yang mencoba melarikan diri.

Syaatt...syatttt!!

jrasshhh...jrassshh!!

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghh!!".

area medan pertarungan kembali digenangi darah segar, mayat-mayat kembali bergelimpangan. Walau masih dengan jutsu Raidennya, Sasuke terus menyabetkan Raijin no Ken kearah kawanan para bandit. "Hn, kalian pikir bisa kabur dariku". gumam datar Sasuke.

syatt..syatttt!! jrashhh..jrasshhh!!!!

"Aaaarrrrgggghhh!!".

Para bandit mati mengenaskan ditangan Sasuke, ketika Raijin membelah tubuh mereka.

Yamato yang menyudahi jutsunya, tangan-tangan kayu kembali ke semula. Matanya menatap para bandit yang tewas karena jutsunya, lantas ia pun melrik kearah Kakashi. "Senpai, aku masih tak menyangka Naruto membantai mereka dengan brutalnya, terlebih dengan waktu yang sangat singkat?". ujarnya lirih.

Dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh tentu Kakashi bisa mendengar, "Itu yang aku takutkan selama ini Yamato, biasa kau bayangkan sendiri, andai saja waktu itu Naruto dan Menma benar-benar jadi bertarung entah apa jadinya?. Dan asal kau tau Naruto jauh lebih keras kepala daripada Menma, terlebih kau melihat sendiri bukan sekarang keganasannya dan sekarang ini belum seberapa". terang Kakashi dengan perasaan khawatir.

Yamato tak mampu berkomentar setelahnya, ia terdiam dan masih mencerna perkataan seniornya. Mungkin benar apa adanya tentang penjelasan Kakashi.

Kunoichi bersurai merah muda terus memandangi tumpuk-tumpukan mayat bergelimpangan, tubuhnya terasa bergetar. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat mayat-mayat mati dengan cara mengenaskan seperti ini, terlebih rekannya lah yang membantai mereka. "N-Naruto..kau bukanlah orang seperti itu". gumam lirih Sakura terasa khawatir dan juga sedih, iris emerald itu masih memandangi bocah bersurai pirang.

Dua bocah berbeda warna surai itu masih menerjangi kawanan bandit dengan jutsu gabungan, jumlah para bandit sudah tampak sedikit. Lantas Naruto dan Sasuke menyudahi jutsunya, Sasuke yang masih melihat beberapa gerombolan bandit langsung merapal segel tangan...

 ** _Katon Sanryuu Huashi_**

Wurrrshhhh!!!!

Blaaaaaarrrrr!!!

"Aaaaaarrrggghhh!!".

Tiga naga api Sasuke menghantam para bandit yang tersisa, dengan cepat menghanguskan tubuh mereka, "Hn, pembasmian yang sempurna". gumamnya dengan wajah datar, tanpa menyiratkan rasa berdosa.

Sring!!

Wushh!!

Duuuakkhh!!! Blaaaarrrr!!!

Kilatan putih langsung menghantam tubuh cebol Gato hingga terpental dengan sangat jauh, sang pelaku bocah bersurai pirang mendadak muncul. Naruto melangkah kearah Gato yang tersungkur akibat pukulan kerasnya.

iris biru itu berkilat tajam, "Hn, orang sepertimu memang pantas untuk aku cincang!". Naruto menempelkan bilah katananya kearah leher Gato.

sosok bertubuh cebol itu langsung bergetar hebat, dihiasi keringat dingin yang terus mengucur. "Tolong, jangan bunuh aku...jangan bunuh!!, berapa pun uang yang kau minta, aku akan memberikan semua itu untukmu". ujar Gato yang sangat ketakutan.

alis kuning menaut, sungguh terdengar lucu dikuping Naruto. "Fufufu..sungguh sangat menggelikan, kau kira rasa sakit bisa dibayar dengan uangmu, mungkin kepala atau kakimu itu cocok".

suara terdengar menusuk dikuping Gato, bagaikan sang Shinigami yang akan menjemput ajalnya, "Kumohon jangan bunuh..aku mohon". tak terasa celana yang dikenakan Gato basah, pria tua cebol itu mengompol, raut wajahnya sudah menampakan rasa takut yang luar biasa.

"Semudah itu kau memelas hei!!, berapa banyak nyawa yang kau hilangkan dengan uangmu, dengan kerakusanmu, dengan ketamakanmu, dan dengan ambisimu. Kau memang pantaskan mendapatkan rasa sakit!!". Naruto menebaskan katananya ke tangan Gato..

jrashhhh!!!

"Aaaaaarrrgghh!!".

Gato berteriak kesakitan ketika salah satu tangannya terpotong katana, tubuh cebol itu berguling-guling diatas tanah. Bocah pirang itu memandang datar makhluk cebol yang terlihat memuakan dimatanya.

"CUKUP NARUTO!!!".

Beberapa orang melangkah berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Naruto tak mempedulikan mereka. Namun sayang katana kembali menebas tangan Gato yang satunya...

jrassshhhh!!!!!

"Aaaaarrrrrggggghh!!".

Seorang jounin bermasker memandang ngeri muridnya, ia tak menyangka bocah bersurai kuning itu tak menanggapi teriakannya. "Sudah cukup!!, hentikan kegilaanmu Naruto. Belum juga puaskah kau dengan membunuh mereka semua!!". Kakashi mengingatkan murid Uzumakinya, dirinya telat mencegah Naruto.

Sakura, Naoki, Menma, Sai, dan Yamato memandang Naruto dengan berbagai macam ekspresi, mencerna otak mereka tentang kegilaan Naruto. Terkecuali Sasuke, ia sudat mengenal betul tabiat sahabat pirangnya.

"N-Naruto". gumam lirih Sakura yang masih syok, nalar pikirannya belum mempercayai sepenuhnya atas perilaku bocah pirang. Entah ada perasaan sedih dan ngeri.

mata biru bocah pirang itu melirik sekilas. "Kalian tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuhnya". bibir tipis Naruto tersenyum misterius, tubuh Gato yang tergolek lemah diikat kawat baja. " Dan hanya akan membuat suasana sedikit menjadi lebih meriah". lantas Naruto menyeret sosok cebol ke sisi tiang jembatan.

Kakashi masih memperhatikan tingkah muridnya apa yang akan diperbuat, dan otaknya masih mencerna dengan cepat. "Apa maksud Naruto?". ujar Kakashi masih penasaran.

Naruto mengikat tubuh lemah Gato di tiang penyangga jembatan Nami no Kuni. "Nanti kalian juga aku tau". pungkas Naruto dengan menyeringai sadis.

Tanpa mereka sadari para penduduk Nami no Kuni sudah mulai berdatangan, mereka berbondong-bondong dengan membawa berbagai benda tajam, tampak bocah bertopi tukang dibarisan paling depan, yang ternyata adalah Inari.

"Nissan, aku sudah membawakan para penduduk yang seperti yang kau suruh!". Teriak keras bocah bertopi tukang.

Tim 7, Tim 6, dan Tazuna tentu kaget dengan kedatangan para penduduk, mereka datang beramai-ramai. Kakashi semakin tak mengerti, mengapa banyak penduduk yang berdatangan, tentu Kakashi akan belum menyadari sebelumnya.

"Dimana Gato!!".

"Ya, dimana Gato!!".

"Dimana dia sekarang!!".

Teriakan penduduk Nami no kuni bersahutan, Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Inari. "Hn, kerja yang bagus". pandangannya lalu ia arahkan kearah penduduk. "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika Gato disini!!".

"Kami akan membunuhnya!!".

"Dia harus membayar kematian saudara-saudara kami, apa yang telah dia diperbuat!!".

"Ya kami akan membalasnya!!".

"Baiklah, balaskan dendam kalian!, luapkan amarah kalian!, dia harus merasakan apa yang telah kalian rasakan dan berikan dia rasa sakit!. dengan ini kuserahkan Gato pada kalian!!". Naruto membalikan langkahnya, maka nampaklah Gato dengan kondisi terikat.

mendadak mata Gato membulat dengan rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa, ketika para penduduk berlarian ke arahnya dengan membawa berbagai benda tajam, "Tolong ampuni aku..ampuni aku..aku mohon ampuni aku!!".

"Brengsek!!, kau harus membayar kematian saudaraku!!".

"kau harus mati, keparat!!".

"Gara-gara bajingan sepertimu, aku kehilangan anak!!!".

beramai-ramai para penduduk menghakimi sosok cebol itu, senjata tajam berhamburan dan bersarang ditubuhnya. "Aaaarrrgghhh!!". teriakan pilu Gato terdengar menyayat.

Duakkkkkkkk...duakkk..duakk!!!

Jrashhhh..jrashhh..jrashhh!!!

jlebbb...jlebbbbb..jlebbb!!!

Dalam sekejap, tubuh cebol itu sudah menjadi bulanan massa yang tak terbendung akan amarahnya, Gato mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Mayatnya hancur terkoyak-koyak, hingga sangat sulit sekali untuk dikenali.

Semua shinobi Konoha memandangnya ngeri, kematian tragis Gato di tangan penduduk. Kakashi memandang dengan penuh tanya, "Apa maksudmu dengan memberikan hiburan seperti ini Naruto, sungguh itu sangat berlebihan dan itu sungguh tidak pantas. Aku tidak menyangka kau bertindak diluar batas dan kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu!!". tegas Kakashi.

"Sensei bisa melihat mereka bahagia dengan cara menghakimi Gato dengan cara mereka sendiri. Mereka membalas rasa sakit mereka, mereka membalas sumber biang keladi, sumber penderitaan mereka. Apa yang tidak pantas buatku?, aku hanya membantu meringankan rasa sakit mereka. Lalu bagian masalah mana yang terlihat salah, orang semacam Gato memang pantas diperlakukan seperti binatang, mungkin itu saja belum cukup!!". iris Saphirenya berkilat tajam, Naruto menyanggahnya dengan nada tak kalah keras.

Kakashi tidak mengira akan respon Naruto yang cenderung sensitif, "Bukan itu maksud sensei, Naruto. Memang benar kau membantu mereka, tapi caramu itu salah. Tak seharusnya kau bertindak sesuka hatimu, terlebih kau sudah sangat berlebihan dengan pertarunganmu sebelumnya. Entalah, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jika Sandaime-sama mengetahui tentang hal ini!!".

Alis kuning Naruto menaik, omongan Kakashi bagaikan lelucon yang sangat tidak pas ditempatnya. "Masih saja kau terlalu polos, Sensei!. mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan orang-orang tentangmu, terlalu naif. Sedari dulu dunia Shinobi itu keras, kehidupannya begitu kejam malah sangat kejam. Aku bertindak sesuai dengan apa yang menurutku benar, tidak akan ada orang yang bisa menghentikan aku, walaupun itu seorang Kage atau pun Shinigami, aku akan tetap melawan!!!". tegas Naruto yang terlihat menahan emosi. Dan bocah pirang itu menghindar tidak mau memperpanjang masalah, berlalu dan beranjak pergi.

Sungguh kepala Kakashi terasa pusing, dirinya sudah sangat lelah menasehati murid pirangnya. Bocah pirang itu sangat susah untuk di bina, bila keras kepalanya kumat.

"Sudahlah senpai, mungkin saja Naruto sedang tidak ingin diajak berdebat, karena itulah dia menghindar". Yamato ikut mencairkan suasana yang nyaris saja tegang.

"Haaahhh.., mungkin kau benar Yamato. Sebagai Sensei pembimbing Naruto, aku hanya mau mencoba untuk menasehatinya terlebih itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku di Tim 7, tapi kau lihat sendiri bukan reaksinya. Entahlah apa yang harus aku jelaskan pada Sandaime selaku wali dari Naruto, tentang semua masalah ini". helaan nafas Kakashi terlihat pasrah.

Yamato menanggapinya dengan tersenyum, "Ya, katakan saja yang menurut senpai itu benar, setelah misi ini selesai. Aku yakin Sandaime-sama akan menanggapi masalah ini dengan baik, terlebih senpai tau sendiri Sandaime-sama orang yang sangat bijaksana". ujar Yamato.

"Kuharap juga begitu Yamato". pungkas Kakashi, perasaannya terasa lebih lega.

gadis merah muda itu terlihat sedih, ketika rekan pirangnya meninggalkan tempat. Entah ada perasaan apa yang mengganjal direlung hatinya, perdebatan Senseinya dengan Naruto mengundang suatu tanda tanya. _'Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi selama ini denganmu Naruto dan kau begitu sangat tertutup, kau membuatku merasa sangat khawatir'._ Sakura membatin dalam benak.

Naruto menyambangi seseorang yang tengah merunduk dengan mayat shinobi yang berada didepannya, sosok Kunoichi bersurai hitam panjang yang terlihat sangat sedih, terlihat sangat jelas diwajah ayunya jejak air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata.

"Hn, orang mati tidak akan pernah bisa hidup kembali, percuma kau menangisinya sepanjang waktu".

Suara datar mengejutkan Haku, mata coklat itu pun melirik sekilas dan berubah ekspresi, "Tau apa kau tentang Zabuza-sama!". Haku mendelik.

Naruto terdiam sesaat, lantas menanggapinya dengan santai. "Aku juga tidak tau dan tidak pernah mau tau". ujarnya simpel.

"Cih, kalian orang-orang Konoha selalu saja egois. Asal kau tau, Zabuza-sama adalah orang yang berharga buatku. Karena dia lah aku bisa hidup sampai sekarang, semenjak kecil dia yang sudah merawat dan juga menyelamatkanku dari pembantaian pengguna Kekkei Genkai!".

"Jadi itu alasanmu hingga kau mau mengorbankan dirimu menjadi tameng Zabuza, dengan maksud membalas budi. Sungguh alasan yang konyol". Naruto berkata datar nan cuek.

rasa sedih yang mendera Haku seketika lenyap, dengan sembrononya bocah pirang mengusik kebaikan tuannya dengan ucapan tidak patut, "Alasan konyol katamu, dan perlu kau tau Zabuza-sama juga orang yang sangat baik, dia melakukan semua ini karena ada satu alasan menjadi orang suruhan Gato, di berpikir dengan menjalankan sebagai shinobi bayaran maka ia akan mendapatkan uang, dengan uang itu kami bisa mendanai pasukan Rebelion, mendanai perjuangan melawan si bangsat Yondaime Mizukage Yagura, yang terus menindas rakyat Kirigakure dan juga semua pengguna Kekkei Genkai!!".

"Hn, alasan konyol lagi dan juga sudah ketinggalan informasi, sungguh bodoh". ujar enteng bocah pirang, wajah datarnya masih terlihat inosen. "Lebih baik kau kembali ke Kirigakure, dan sampaikan salamku untuk wanita genit si pengguna Yoton itu!".

emosi Haku memuncak dengan sindiran Naruto sekaligus tercekat, tentu ia tau wanita yang dimaksud bocah pirang. "K-kau bagaimana kau tau tentang Mei-sama, jelaskan padaku...sialann!!!". Haku berkoar dengan keras, namun Naruto sudah beranjak pergi bahkan tanpa meninggalkan jejak.

"Dasar bocah pirang sialan!!!".

Tanpa mereka sadari dari jarak yang lumayan jauh ada sosok yang terus mengawasi pergerakan mereka, bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Sosok tersebu menempel didalam pohon, berjubah awan merah dan kepalanya tertutupi tumbuhan venus flytrap.

"Jadi itukah orangnya, seperti yang dikatakan Leader, bocah itu sungguh lumayan". ujar bagian yang putih.

"Bukan lumayan lagi, tapi entah ada sesuatu apa. Apa kau masih ingat beberapa bulan yang lalu, waktu si Idiot itu terluka parah. Dialah bocahnya yang membuat si topeng idiot hampir sekarat, dalam pertarungan itu". tukas bagian yang hitam.

"Bagaimana bisa dipecundangi dari anak kecil, apa itu tidak berlebihan..lalu apa istimewanya".

"Tidak usah terlalu berlama-lama kita disini, lebih baik kita sampaikan informasi ini ke Leader secepat mungkin". pungkas bagian yang hitam.

Makhluk venus flytrap itupun kembali masuk kedalam pepohonan, menghilang tanpa meninggalkan bekas jejak.

 **vvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 **つづく**

Thanks to :

 **Namikaze budi, Uzuchiha, vhazer Gremory, the Dark king Rises, orangasingbiasa, nawgateedward, Arif30, Irsyad Himawan, Lucifer, Annur Azure Fang, adam muhamad980, Aoki D Hagane, Dark-Night-404, Tegar nak II, Naruto no Ramen, Firman597, Adhi arisqian, th0822626, Abd Salam, The Spectre215, Muhammad Kamil, Namikaze Haruno, Namikaze D Naruto Lucifer, Yudi Wisesa, Linux9, AshuraIndra64, Loray 29 Alus, LordOfVermilion, muhammda khoirudin66, DEMONICHUNTER-9, arinasution5, and Anymore...**

 **Author Note :**

 ** _sebenarnya_** ** _gw juga bingung, menurut kebanyakan reader-san alur ffn ini standar aja kok ...tidak cepat dan juga tidak lambat, tentu juga tidak mainstreem..hehehe.._**

 ** _Entalah kalau untuk keluar desa, nikmati saja untuk tiap chapternya...hahaha rahasia Author...gak suprise lah klo nanti bocorkan idenya...hahaha.. :v_**

 ** _Naruto overpower? gak juga bro..menurutku standar-standar aja_** ** _, contoh saja seperti di Cannon: Legenda Sannin menjadi Genin aja waktu umur 6 thn, apa itu tidak masuk akal diwaktu usianya yang terbilang masih belia sudah lulus dari Akademi, Minato menyelamatkan Kushina dari Ninja-ninja Kumo yang seorang Jounin dan mampu mengalahkannya, padahal waktu itu Minato masih seorang murid Akademi, Gaara menjadi menjadi seorang Kage diusianya 14 th, memangnya di Suna tidak yang lebih kuat dari si rambut merah. masih banyak lagi contoh yang tidak gw sebutkan, terkadang kita sebagai penikmat manga/anime Naruto kita menyangkal alur cerita yang tidak masuk akal, tapi mau bagaimana itu sudah ketentuan haknya M.K. , sebagai Fans kita hanya bisa menikmati karyanya beliau._**

 ** _Wahhh..terima kasih banyak ada yang mensejajarkan FFn sampah gw dengan karya-karya Author-Author Senpai, padahal karya ane apalah hanya Ffn yang ecek-ecek yang masih banyak kekurangan dan tentu tidak jelas...hahaha, bahkan mungkin tidak layak jika di sandingkan dengan karya-karya para Author Senpai yang sangat luar biasa._**

 ** _mungkin chapter depan alur akan memasuki tahap awal ujian Chunnin, jadi nantikan saja ceritanya...hahahaha... :V_**

 **Terima kasih banyak yang sudah meluangkan waktunya mampir di Ffn Sampah ane... Let's see next chapter...**


	20. CHAPTER 20

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T / M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Ooc, OC, Abal, alur berantakan, garing, Semi Cannon, dsb.**

 **vvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 **Let's Happy Read**

Konohagakure malam ini begitu rame, begitu banyak hingar bingar para penduduk berlalu-lalang disetiap jalanan desa yang penuh manusia, lampu-lampu berwarna banyak menghiasi disetiap sudut. Desa Konoha sedang merayakan pesta kemenangan atas penyerangan Kyuubi 12 tahun lalu sekaligus perayaan hari ulang tahun sang pahlawan Konoha, putra pertama Yondaime Hokage. Hari ini tepat tanggal 10 Oktober, tentu kenangan itu tidak pernah bisa di lupakan oleh sebagian penduduk Konoha.

Diantara penduduk yang masih bersuka cita, ada seorang anak yang tidak pernah menyukai perayaan semacam ini, tentu dihari tanggal 10 Oktober pula awal kejadian tragis yang menimpa bocah bersurai pirang. Ya bocah itu adalah Naruto, yang seharusnya di tanggal 10 pula ia juga berulang tahun.

Tapi bagi Naruto ditanggal itu bukan hari istimewa, ia menganggapnya hari dari awal malapetaka kehidupannya dimulai. Diantara acara keramaian hingar-bingar Konoha, bocah pirang itu terlalu enggan keluar dari apartemen. Ia lebih memilih berdiam diri didalam rumah atau berkreasi dengan Kanji-Kanji Fuin, tentu itu jauh lebih bermanfaat. Dan di setiap tanggal 10 Oktober pula, Naruto lebih sering menenangkan dirinya, ditempat ia dan Shisui sering berlatih dulu.

Saat ini Naruto tengah tiduran, bermalas-malasan di sebuah ranjang kamar dan ditemani oleh seekor macan putih dengan tubuh dinormal pada umumnya, macan putih tersebut tengah merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa panjang di sudut kamar, ekor panjangnya dikibas-kibaskan.

mata kuning sang macan menatap intens Naruto, **"Kau yakin Gaki tidak mau keluar?, segitunya kah kau membenci dihari kelahiranmu sendiri, sungguh aneh sifat karakter setiap manusia".** ujar sang macan putih.

Si bocah bersurai kuning itu menaikan alisnya, respon terhadap sang macan sedikit lebih mengganjal. "Hn, Tak perlu ku jelaskan pun kau sudah tau alasanku kan, Byakko!". Naruto menjeda sesaat omongannya, hingga Byakko paham tentang kehidupan sang partner. Byakko memang sudah tau asal usul si bocah pirang, Naruto sendirilah yang telah menceritakannya.

"Ya memang setiap kehidupan individu mempunyai sifat berbeda, begitu pula aku yang hidup seorang diri, tidak akan ada tempat buatku hidup diantara mereka". imbuhnya sesaat.

 **"Grr..tidak seharusnya kau bersikap sedemikian Gaki, sekali-kali nikmatilah kehidupan masamu yang sekarang. Apa kau tidak lelah dengan sikapmu yang cenderung serius dan keras kepala, nikmatilah kehidupanmu diusiamu dengan berkumpul bersama teman-teman seumuranmu, siapa tau ada seorang gadis yang suka denganmu diluaran sana".** ujar Byakko yang sudah sudah ngelantur, ocehannya mendapat delikan mata dari si partner.

"Apa kepalamu sudah terbentur cangkangnya Genbu, Byakko!, sedari dulu sifatku ya begini-begini saja, toh setiap insan menikmati kehidupannya termasuk aku, Apa pula tentang seorang gadis" sanggah Naruto, yang asyik memainkan kakinya yang disilangkan, dengan mengoyang-goyangkan diatas kasur.

si macan putih mendengus, gigi taring tajamnya ia perlihatkan, **"Grr...sialan, memang dasar duren keras kepala, aku hanya mencoba mau membantu, mengingatkanmu itu saja".** ekor panjang bergerak-gerak bebas di udara.

"Hn, hidup itu penuh tantangan Byakko, aku tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main. Masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan, menata kembali waktu yang dulu kubuang. Menguatkan tekadku seperti impian Nii-san". ungkap Naruto penuh keyakinan dengan membayangkan kata-kata Uchiha Shisui.

 **"Kalau itu maumu, sebagai partner aku hanya bisa membantumu saja Gaki".** gumam Byako.

"Hn".

Brakkkkk!!!

Pintu kamar apartemen Naruto didobrak dengan keras dari luar, muncul sosok gadis kecil bersurai merah dengan dua ikatan diujung rambutnya, terbalut kimono biru terang. Lantas gadis kecil berusia 5 tahun tersebut berlarian kearah Naruto.

"Onii-chan!!".

Greppp!!!

Terjangan dengan langsung mendekap membuat Naruto tersenyum simpul, bocah pirang tersebut membelai- belai surai merah imoutonya teramat lembut. Mito memeluknya semakin erat, Naruto sementara mengacuhkan keberadaan Byakko.

"Ne.. Mito-chan kenapa bisa kemari?". ujar Naruto, iris shapire itu terlihat cerah menatap si gadis mungil.

"Onii-chan..temani Mito jalan-jalan, bukan Onii-chan sudah berjanji, ayo?!". ucap Mito suaranya seperti merengek menagih janji pada sang kakak.

Mito menarik-narik keras kaos hitam Naruto yang dikenakan, membuat bocah pirang sedikit menggerakan tubuhnya untuk berdiri dari posisi acara rebahannya.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu perlukan hm..., sampai kamu memaksa Onii-chanmu ini". gurau Naruto, sedikit menjahili adik balitanya.

"Uhmm..Onii-chan ayo!, Mito mau jalan-jalan dan melihat kembang api, tentu juga membeli yakisoba dan cinamon roll..Ayo Onii-chan!". Mito masih terus membujuk agar sang kakak luluh menuruti keinginannya.

"Hahh..ya sudah kalau begitu, tunggu sebentar aku mau ganti baju dulu". ujar Naruto dengan menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ia sendiri terlalu malas jika berada di acara keramaian, tapi nasib akan terlihat berbeda bila imoutonya sudah merengut dengan keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Yeiii!!". Mito berteriak kencang akan kegembiraannya, berhasil membujuk Naruto.

 **"Grr..aku tidak menyangka orang keras kepala sepertimu mudah luluh oleh makhluk kecil merah sepertinya, Gaki".**

"HUUUUAAA..ONII-CHAN!!!!".

Mito berteriak histeris ketika suara berat nan mengagetkan dirinya, saphirenya melotot penuh ketakutan menatap sumber suara, seekor macan putih tengah merebahkan tubuh diatas sofa panjang, gigi taring dan cakar-cakar nan tajam tentu membuat balita merah berjingkat.

Mito memeluk erat Naruto dari arah belakang, "O-Oniichan..". gumam lemah gadis kecil bersurai merah.

"Hahh..kamu tak perlu takut, dia teman Onii-chan". Naruto mengelus pucuk kepala Mito guna menenangkan. " Apa-apaan kau Byakko mengagetkannya saja, kalau pun itu terjadi mungkin lebih baik. Dan sudah sepantasnya aku akan bersikap berbeda dengannya". sanggah Naruto.

 **"Kau terlalu saja sensitif Gaki, aku hanya heran saja. Tidak seperti biasanya, kau akan terlihat lain dengan adikmu itu. Apa kepalamu sudah terbentur selama ini".** Byakko menyerengai mengolok Naruto.

"Dasar macan buluk, terserah kau Byakko mau bicara apa". Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Mito, sebelum melangkah berganti pakaian. "Kamu tak perlu takut, jika macam-macam gebuk saja kepalanya,..ttebayo!". tutur Naruto tersenyum simpul.

"Uhmm..Onii-chan". tanggap Mito cepat.

 **"Grr...Sialan kau Gaki, sangat susah hanya sekedar untuk bercanda denganmu itu saja".** ujar Byakko.

"Hn". suara ambigu Naruto dengan lantas berjalan dan berganti pakaian.

 **~0000~**

Jalanan desa Konoha benar-benar begitu padat dan ramai, banyak para penduduk berlalu lalang di tengah ramainya pesta perayaan. Naruto dan Mito terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan sekitar, telapak lebar itu terus mengamit lengan Mito agar tidak hilang dalam keramaian.

"Ne...Onii-chan sudah menuruti semua keinginanmu, Takoyaki, cinamon roll, yakisoba. Dan sekarang apalagi hmmm..". ujar Naruto pada Imoutonya.

"Uhm..melihat kembang api Onii-chan, sebentar lagi pasti akan dimulai". gumam Mito

saphire biru melirik sesaat kesamping, Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Hn, memangnya kamu sebelum itu sudah meminta ijin pada orang tuamu".

si gadis merah mungil menggelengkan kepalanya saja, Naruto sudah menduga hal ini. "Hahh...". helaan nafas menanggapi sang adik kecil. Terlalu riskan buatnya untuk menambah masalah dengan keluarga Hokage, tapi bocah pirang itu tidak mau berpikiran sempit, toh Mito juga adik kandungnya sendiri. Tak mengapa ia memberikan perhatian lebih padanya.

"Uhm..Onii-chan ayo kesana!!". raut wajah Mito terliat ceria, menyeret lengan Naruto. Gadis mungil itu berlari-lari kecil tanpa menghiraukan jalanan yang ramai, tentu itu sangat membahayakan.

"Hn, tidak usah berlarian, nanti kamu jatuh..ttebayo!". ujar Naruto penuh peringatan.

"Tapikan sebentar lagi pertunjukan kembang apinya akan dimulai Onii-chan". Mito bergumam dengan wajah memelas, iris saphirenya ikut mengerjap.

"Ya aku tau, tapi tidak usah terburu-buru begitukan".

Sontak Naruto menggandeng lengan mungil Imoutonya, Mereka berdua terus berjalan dengan santai. Perawakan bocah pirang itu terbalut kaos putih berlambang pusaran air dipadu dengan celana pendek bewarna hijau army, yang mengesankan kesan santai.

Tanpa disengaja, ditengah jalan Naruto bertemu dengan teman-teman Rookie seangkatannya, sepertinya mereka juga menikmati perayaan, tampak diwajah-wajah para Rookie terlihat gembira. Salah satu diantara mereka melihat Naruto dan Mito lantas menyapanya.

"Woy...Naruto kemarilah!!".

Mereka semua mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika suara lantang Kiba memanggil seseorang, bocah pirang tengah menggandeng gadis kecil bersurai merah yang tampak sedang berjalan. Tentu mereka semua saling pandang, mungkin terheran. Kenapa adiknya Menma bisa akrab sekali dengan Naruto, benak para Rookie penuh pertanyaan, terkecuali Sakura memang sudah tau kalau rekannya dekat dengan si anak bungsu Hokage.

"Yo Naruto kemana saja kau selama ini dan mengapa bisa adiknya Menma bisa bersamamu?!". ujar lantang Kiba untuk kedua kalinya menyapa.

"Hn". suara ambigu Naruto menanggapi dengan tampang inosen.

Membuat kiba merasa jengkel diacuhkan, bukankah ia sudah menyapanya secara baik-baik. Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Naoki, Sai, dan Sakura hanya terperangah. Bocah pirang itu hanya melintas saja dengan Imoutonya tanpa mempedulikan para Rookie, yang terlihat kebingungan dan penasaran.

"Hahh..merepotkan". Shikamaru mendesah, akan tabiat teman pirangnya yang tak pernah berubah.

Diatas menara Hokage tampak beberapa orang tengah berdiri, mereka adalah Yondaime Hokage Minato, Menma, Kushina, Sandaime Hiruzen, Jiraiya, Kakashi dan beberapa Anbu pengawal.

Minato melangkah ketepi pagar pembatas menara Hokage dan memberi kata sambutan. "Terimakasih untuk warga Konoha, tahun ini kita bisa kembali merayakan kemenangan atas penyerangan Kyuubi 12 tahun yang lalu dan juga sekaligus hari ulang tahun anakku, maka dari itu aku sebagai Hokage kalian mengucapkan terima kasih yang besar-besarnya, yang telah ikut merayakan perayaan ini dengan kemeriahan dan juga dedikasi kalian selama ini!!, maka dari itu nikmatilah pestanya!!". Minato menyerukan rasa kegembiraan kepada penduduk Konoha.

"Hidup Yondaime-sama!!".

"Hidup Menma-sama!!".

"Selamat ulang tahun Menma-sama!!".

tampak dibawah para penduduk Konoha berkumpul menyorakan suaranya dengan lantang, wajah mereka dihiasai dengan rasa kegembiraan menyambut suka cita perayaan.

"Terima kasih para penduduk desa Konoha semua, mari kita nikmati perayaan malam ini bersama-sama!!". ujar lantang Minato, lantas tangannya memberi instruksi ke beberapa para Anbu pengawalnya, guna memberikan puncak acara agar tampak kian semarak.

Syuuuuttt...syuttttt..syuutt!!!

Duuuarrrrr...Duuuaaarr..Duaaarrr!!!

Syuuuttt...syuuuttt..syuuutt!!

Duuaaaarrr...duuuaaaarrr..duuuaarrr!!!

Dalam sekejap segala penjuru langit desa Konoha dihiasi ledakan-ledakan kembang api, menambah perayaan bertambah semarak. Riuh kegembiraan penduduk desa Konoha bertambah, diatas menara kantor Hokage, Minato selalu tersenyum bahwa acaranya berjalan dengan lancar.

"Selamat berulang tahun ya Menma!". ujar sosok berbadan besar dan tinggi, bersurai putih panjang yang dikuncir.

"Terima kasih, bukankah katanya kau mau memberikanku sebuah hadiah, Ero-Sensei!!". jawab Menma, wajahnya tampak berbinar menagih janji sang Gama-Sennin.

"Hahaha..selalu saja kau tak sabaran ya Menma, itu sudah pasti. Sebagai hadiahnya aku akan mengajarkan jutsu-jutsu yang belum kau kuasai". tutur Jiraya dengan gelak tawa.

"Tou-chan juga akan melatihmu jutsu Hiraishin, seperti permintaanmu sebelumnya". ujar Minato ikut menimpali.

"Benarkah Touchan, Ero-Sensei!!, tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi kuat seperti Touchan...yeyy!!". Menma berjingkrak kekanakan, meluapkan rasa bahagianya. Minato dan Jiraya menatapnya penuh senyum akan tingkah Menma.

Kedua murid dan Sensei itu hanya mengangguk kepalanya saja dengan tawa bahagia. Tidak dengan Kushina di lain sisi ia juga senang dan tampak ada rasa sedih seharusnya ada sosok anaknya yang lain, yang juga berulang tahun dan berdiri disini. Lantas tanpa mempedulikan semua orang wanita bersurai merah melangkahkan kakinya.

"Mau kemana kau Kushina, anakmu ulang tahun seharusnya kau juga ikut memberi selamat pada Menma!". interupsi Minato ketika sang isteri hampir beranjak pergi.

Semua mata memandang Kushina, dimana ia berdiri terpaku. Jiraya, Sandaime Hiruzen, dan Kakashi tampak diam.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan Minato, Kushina". Jiraiya yang tidak tau apa-apa ikut menimpali.

"Tak perlu kau ingatkan pun aku sudah tau, aku mau mencari anakku yang juga seharusnya berdiri disini..menikmati rasa kebahagiaannya!". iris violet itu melirik tajam, tentu semua orang terkejut, tentu tidak tau apa yang dimaksud olehnya.

"Hm..mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan olehmu Kushina". Sandaime ikut berujar, walapun kakek tua itu sibuk dengan asap tembakaunya tetapi ia juga menyadari. "Tak seharusnya rasa bahagia di rayakan semeriah ini, jika seorang ibu merasa ada yang kurang yang mengganjal dihati". ujar sinis Sandaime.

"Ada yang lebih membutuhkan kasih sayangnya, daripada acara yang tidak bermanfaat macam ini, yang terlihat kadang tidak tampak..tetapi justru dilupakan". imbuh Hiruzen dengan cetusan menyinggung.

Minato yang mendengar langsung tercekat, Jiraiya heran tidak paham dengan pembicaraan Hiruzen. Begitupula dengan Menma kecuali Kakashi.

Jiraiya menautkan alisnya guna meminta penjelasan, "Apa maksudmu pak tua?, seakan kau mengetahuinya. Apa yang kau maksud anak itu Mito-chan, sedari tadi ia memang tidak ada disini". Jiraiya merasa heran, belum bisa mencerna karena kapasitas otaknya yang lemot.

"Tidak ada pengaruhnya jika Mito-chan ada disini, seorang anak kecil yang masih polos pun tau arti tentang sebuah keluarga, rasa bahagianya akan tercurahkan pada seorang yang lebih tepat. Daripada seseorang yang mengaku paling bijaksana, padahal ia hanya mengekangnya". ujar sinis Hiruzen.

Sementara itu Minato yang yang merasa tersindir raut mukanya berubah masam, Kushina terus bergegas tak menghiraukan pembicaraan ini, yang terutama ia ingin bertemu anaknya.

"Sudahlah Sandaime, anda tak perlu membahas masalah hal ini, bukankah seharusnya malam ini kita semua merasa bergembira". tawar Minato untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bergembira?, itu untukmu dan tidak untuk ku. Ayo kita pergi Kakashi ada sesuatu yang penting ingin kutanyakan padamu". lontar Hiruzen yang mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Hai' Sandaime-sama". ucap Kakashi yang mengekor, berjalan dibelakang Hiruzen.

 **~0000~**

Diatas kepala patung Shodaime Hokage, Naruto dan Mito berada. Mereka berdua menikmati langit Konoha yang dihiasi gemerlapnya kembang api, gadis balita bersurai merah itu terlihat ceria.

"Uahh..Onii-chan yang itu indah sekali!". Mito memandangnya penuh antusias, sesekali kedua tangannya bersorak dan menunjuk dengan jemari mungilnya.

Dengan posisi memangku Mito, Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum menanggapi adiknya akan rasa senangnya. "Hn, suka sekali kamu dengan kembang api, apa hebatnya..hm". ujar bocah pirang dengan sedikit jahil.

"Uhmm..tentu saja Onii-chan!!, Mito sangat suka, sangat jarang aku melihatnya yang seperti itu". Mito terlihat mendengus.

"Begitukah, tapi buat Onii-chan tetap membosankan..ne". secara tiba-tiba telapak tangan Naruto menutup pandangan Mito, ketika kembang api meluncur keatas langit...

Syuuutttt...syuutttt..Duuaarrrr..Duaarr!!

"ONII-CHAN..LEPASKAN!!".

Mito berontak ketika matanya tertutupi telapak tangan Naruto, alhasil dia tidak bisa melihat kembang api yang meledak diatas langit gelap desa Konoha.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!". Naruto tertawa keras, berhasil menjahili adik perempuannya.

"Onii-chan lepas!!, Mito tidak bisa melihat kembang apinya!!". teriak Mito akan kelakuan nakal Naruto yang terus menjahili dirinya, tangan mungil terus memukul-mukul paha Naruto.

"Ya..ya..ya..baiklah akan Nii-chan lepaskan". Naruto bergumam, tapi bibirnya masih terus tersenyum.

"Gara-gara Onii-chan!!, aku kan jadinya terlewat melihat kembang api!!". sungut Mito, bibir mungilnya manyun, menandakan dirinya kesal akan Kakak pirangnya.

"Hahahaha..bukankah masih ada lagi..ttebayo". ujar Naruto dengan tampang tak berdosanya.

"Huh, semuanya gara-gara Onii-chan!!". Gadis mungil bersurai merah itu mendengus, raut wajahnya terlihat amat kesal, sedang Naruto cengengesan tidak jelas.

Entah mengapa Naruto suka sekali menggoda imoutonya, menjadikan hiburan tersendiri bagi bocah pirang. Bibir mungil itu terus manyun, iris saphire berkilat tajam memandang Naruto penuh kesal.

"Onii-chan, jangan menertawakan Mito terus!!!". sergah keras gadis mungil bersurai merah.

"Hahaha..ya..ya..ya Onii-chan hanya bercanda, Imouto". pungkas Naruto dengan tergelak.

Kebersamaan keduanya selalu diiringi canda tawa, suasana hangat seperti inilah yang selalu di inginkan Naruto. Terutama kebahagiaan kecil yang selalu di impikannya, bukan rasa kebencian yang terus mengakar di hati Naruto.

"NARUTO, MITO-CHAN!!".

Suara panggilan keras terdengar di indera pendengaran mereka, sesaat tubuh si bocah pirang terdiam tidak bergerak bahkan nada gelak tawanya lenyap seketika, bibirnya seakan terkunci hanya terdiam membisu. Tentu Naruto maupun Mito mengenal betul aksen suara sang pemanggil.

Greppp!!

Sebuah pelukan menghampiri Naruto, memeluknya erat sangat erat malah. Kedua lengan putih itu juga memeluk Mito dalam bersamaan. Seakan terdiam, Naruto belum mampu mencerna akan kejadian singkat ini. "Okaa-chan". gumam Mito perlahan, shapirenya melirik ke wajah sang ibu.

"Hiks..kumohon sayang, kamu jangan menghindari Kaa-chan lagi, cukup sudah Naru-chan..hiks". Kushina memeluknya erat, seperti tak mau terlepas.

Manik violet sembab, air mata menetes dipelupuk mata. Kushina masih terisak, ingin menyalurkan rasa kasih sayang dan rasa rindunya pada bocah pirang. "Kaa-chan mohon nak, jangan lagi kamu menjauhi Kaa-chan..tak perlu lagi alasan yang bermacam-macam. Asal kau tau nak, aku setiap hari selalu tersiksa jika tidak melihatmu, mendekapmu dan memelukmu erat seperti ini, Naru-chan".

"Hikss..dan kamu tak perlu menderita dan bersedih lagi, akan kurangnya kasih sayang. Untuk itu aku sebagai seorang ibu sudah sepantasnya membuatmu hidup bahagia. Kaa-chan akan memberikan semua itu, agar kamu hidup normal seperti anak pada umumnya. Sudah cukup kita hidup terpisah selama belasan tahun, Kaa-chan mohon nak..hikss".

Naruto masih terhenyak, diam membisu bahkan belum memberi respon sepatah kata pun. Kenapa tubuh dan perasaannya tidak bisa menolak, hangatnya dekapan ibunya seperti memberi nafas baru, mengaliri rasa kasih sayang melalui pori-pori hingga merambat ke relung batin bocah pirang. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan tentram, semenjak ia hidup seorang diri.

" Hiks..kamu pasti sudah tau bukan, alasan yang tidak masuk akal hingga alasan konyol itu memisahkanmu sejak lahir dengan Kaa-chan, dan itu menyakiti hati Kaa-chan". Kushina menempelkan kepala bersurai merahnya kepundak Naruto. "Hiks..kenapa kamu diam saja, Naru-chan".

Entah mengapa batin bocah pirang ikut merasakan kesedihan ibunya, walaupun dirinya terluka dalam waktu bersamaan. Dengan rasa tegar dan juga tidak mau menjadi seorang egois, Naruto harus membuat keputusan.

"L-Lalu mengapa saat itu kau tidak berusaha memastikan sendiri, mencari kabar bahwa aku masih hidup. Untung saja saat itu Sandaime-Jiji menyelamatkanku dari serangan Bijuudama Kyuubi, seandainya saja Hiruzen-Jiji tidak tidak datang. Entahlah nasibku kedepannya..". ujar lirih Naruto, walau terasa kelu di lidah. Bocah pirang itu berusaha menguasai diri agar amarahnya tidak meledak. "Mengapa mesti aku yang disalahkan!!, kalaupun Kyuubi tidak bisa disegel dalam tubuhku, alasan yang konyol...sungguh itu tidak adil buatku!!". iris saphire Naruto menjatuhkan bulir air mata, walau hatinya merasa geram.

"Hikss..tidak sayang, kau masih hidup dan selamanya akan menjadi anak Kaa-chan". sanggah Kushina, telapak tangan putihnya membelai surai pirang Naruto. "Dengarkan dulu penjalasan Kaa-chan, akan aku ceritakan agar kamu mengerti sesudah serangan itu terjadi dan dengarkanlah dengan baik-baik..hiks".

Dengan sedikit terisak Kushina pun menceritakan semua awal dari serangan Kyuubi hingga akhir, dan beberapa hari sesudah ia bangun dari pingsannya di rumah sakit, setelah kehabisan chakra melindungi kedua bayi kembarnya. Naruto yang menyimak penjelasan Kushina hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat, menahan rasa emosi dengan raut wajah terlihat geram. Bahkan Mito pun ikut mendengarkan, raut mukanya pun terlihat sedih akan takdir kakak pirangnya. "Onii-chan". gumam lirih Mito.

"Sekarang Kaa-chan sudah menceritakan semua kepadamu, aku harap kamu tidak menghindari atau pun menjauhi Kaa-chan". tutur Kushina, masih memeluk kedua anaknya yang berbeda usia.

"Kenapa harus orang busuk itu yang selalu membuatku rasa sakit!!. Apa setelah ini kau juga akan menyeretku, kembali kedalam keluargamu, keluarga bagai neraka!!". sarkas Naruto.

Tidak mudah bagi Kushina, mencoba menyatukan kembali keluarganya yang hancur. Dirinya tau orang busuk yang dimaksud Naruto, ia memang tidak memungkiri dirinya juga membenci orang itu. Sekarang yang terpenting dirinya tidak ikut dibenci oleh anak pirangnya.

"Hiks..itu hakmu Naru-chan kalau pun kau membenci Minato. Asal kau tidak membenci Kaa-chan maupun Mito-chan. Bertemu denganmu saja bagi Kaa-chan sudah cukup, seorang ibu tidak akan pernah menjerumuskan ataupun melukai anaknya sendiri dan sampai kapanpun Kaa-chan bukan orang yang seperti itu". ungkap Kushina.

Untuk kedua kalinya Naruto terdiam, bocah pirang itu memang tidak mempunyai alasan untuk membenci ibunya. Ia sudah tau jika ibunya memang sangat tulus menyanyangi dirinya, namun ada rasa bertentangan dengan tekadnya. Tapi entahlah untuk sementara Naruto tidak mau memikirkan hal itu dulu.

"Kaa-chan". gumam lirih Naruto yang terdengar sayup-sayup seperti bisikan, namun Kushina masih bisa mendengar walaupun nadanya teramat lirih.

"Tentu nak, ini Kaa-chan..ini Kaa-chan". derai airmata menyambut rasa bahagia Kushina, sekian lamanya sang anak pirang mau memanggilnya ibu, bahkan ini pertama kalinya.

Mito pun ikut terbawa suasana, gadis mungil itu makin mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap ibu dan sang kakak. "Okaa-chan, Onii-chan".

Dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dua pasang mata menatap interaksi keluarga Uzumaki dengan intens. Sang kakek tua dan seorang Jounin bermasker.

"Dari awal memang seharusnya begitu bukan, Kakashi. Terlebih bocah nakal itu hanya mengedepankan ego dan sifat keras kepalanya saja, yang sangat tidak bisa ditolerir". komentar kakek tua tersenyum simpul, ikut bersyukur ada perubahan kecil pada cucu pirangnya.

"Pendapatku juga sama, Sandaime-sama". lontar Jounin bermasker eye smile nya menyipit, menyetujui apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. " Semaga saja Naruto bisa menemukan jalan hidupnya, ikatan batin yang telah lama pudar sudah terajut kembali dan itu sedikit mengobati psikisnya". pungkas Kakashi ikut tersenyum dibalik masker, mengapresiasikan muridnya.

"Aku harap juga demikian Kakashi". ungkap Hiruzen, raut wajah keriputnya terlihat cerah. Sepertinya usahanya berhasil.

 **~0000~**

Sudah seminggu lebih terlewati, desa Konoha kembali tampak normal setelah hari perayaan besar. Jalanan desa kembali ke sedia kala, warga sipil maupun para Shinobi sudah mulai beraktifitas.

Di gedung pertemuan sudah nampak beberapa perwakilan Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, ketua Klan, dan beberapa Dewan tetua Konoha. Sepertinya mereka sedang rapat membahas masalah hal penting tentang kegiatan desa.

"Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami kembali, Minato". ujar si nenek tua dengan lantang, menganggap rapat ini tidak ada manfaatnya atau menyepelekan.

"Kau benar Koharu, apa ada hal lagi yang kau sampaikan, Minato!". ucap sinis sosok kakek tua berkacamata.

"Kalaupun Hokage memanggil kalian berdua sudah dipastikan ada sesuatu yang penting, tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi". timpal Kakek tua berjubah putih, pipa tembakau selalu menyelip dibibirnya.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalau aku meminta kalian hadir dengan cara mendadak. Benar seperti ucapan Sandaime-sama ada hal penting yang akan kita bahas sekarang". terang Minato yang tengah duduk dikursi, di tengah meja perundingan. "Rapat ini diadakan guna meneruskan rapat yang kemarin. Yang aku adakan dengan beberapa perwakilan para Jounin dan ketua Klan, tentu membahas persiapan ujian Chunin bagi generasi Genin muda". imbuh Minato.

"kau sudah menyalahi prosedur sebagai Hokage, Minato!. Seharusnya kau memberitau kami para tetua Dewan..enak sekali tidak melibatkan kami pada rapat sebelumnya!!". tegur si mata satu alias si luwak tua, ucapannya terdengar sinis.

"Dan terlebih pula apa kau sudah lupa dan tak membutuhkan tetua Dewan lagi!!". imbuh Danzo dengan tegas.

"Anda semua mengaku sebagai tetua Dewan, tapi kelakuan kalian tidak mencerminkan sebagai pengayom untuk yang muda. Yang kalian sangkal adalah seorang Hokage, pimpinan desa kalian sendiri dan itu tidak sopan. Sungguh miris!". sindiran dingin terlontar dari sosok bermata lavender, mengenakan Kimono berwarna coklat gelap.

"Aku sependapat denganmu Hiashi, sepertinya memang benar. Mungkin lebih baiknya kita tak perlu mengundang mereka". timpal ketua Klan Yamanaka.

Brakkk!!!

suara keras meja digebrak oleh nenek tua, membuat suasana perundingan menjadi gaduh. Semua perwakilan terlonjak kaget, mendapati nenek tua yang seperti ingin menyolot.

"Jaga ucapanmu Hiashi, dan kau Inoichi!!, tak sepatutnya kau menghina para tetua Dewan, kami ini lebih senior daripada kalian!!". lontar keras Koharu Utatane, nenek tua itu terlihat geram.

"Bagi kalian para yunior, seharusnya lebih menghargai kami. Tak selayaknya kalian bertingkah seperti bukan ketua Klan!!". timpal keras Homura Mitakado.

Brakkkkkk!!!

"DIAM KALIAN SEMUA!!".

Gebrakan meja kembali terdengar, namun kali ini lebih keras. Hingga semua peserta rapat langsung terdiam, sang pelaku Yondaime Hokage menampakan raut wajah sangar, manik biru berkilat tajam.

''Kalau kalian berdebat terus, rapat ini tidak akan pernah cepat selesai!!. DISINI AKU SEBAGAI HOKAGE, KUMINTA KALIAN MENGHORMATI KEWENANGANKU. DAN DISINI PULA TIDAK ADA SENIOR MAUPUN YUNIOR, KITA BERKUMPUL DISINI GUNA MEMAJUKAN DESA KONOHA, AGAR BISA DISEGANI DESA-DESA YANG LAINNYA. JADI KUMINTA KALIAN HARAP TENANG!!". ujar Minato penuh ketegasan.

"Merepotkan..baguslah seharusnya kau memang harus bersikap tegas Hokage-sama". celutuk Shikaku mengomentari, dirinya juga bosan dengan perdebatan.

"Aku belum selesai Shikaku-san, walaupun kau sahabatku. kali ini aku bertindak adil sama rata atau di bilang netral!". tegas Minato.

Semua pasang mata terkesiap, memandang penuh tegang ke arah Hokage pirang. Sangat jarang Minato menampakan raut wajah sangarnya, mereka semua mengenal betul sosok pimpinannya yang cenderung bersikap kalem dan penuh wibawa.

"Jadi apa rapat ini bisa diteruskan!". tegas Minato kembali.

"Ya, teruskan Hokage-sama". jawab para Jounin serempak.

"Baiklah, kita meneruskan pembahasan yang kemarin. Seperti yang kita tau desa Konoha akan menjadi tuan rumah ujian Chunin dan Daimyo negara Api pun sudah menyetujui akan hal ini. Segala panitia yang berhubungan dengan ujian Chunin pun sudah kita bentuk, dan sekarang yang akan kita bahas adalah para peserta ujian itu sendiri". terang Minato

"Dan sesuai data daftar yang telah masuk ke meja kerja Hokage baru 4 desa, yaitu Sunakagure, Otokagure, Amegakure, dan Kusagakure. Lagi pula dugaanku pasti ke 4 desa tersebut mengirim tim-tim terbaik mereka, mengingat ujian Chunin dilangsungkan di Konoha". imbuh Minato

"Kalau menurutmu mereka mengirim tim-tim terbaik, Kenapa harus kita takuti. Sedari dulu Konoha telah melahirkan Shinobi-Shinobi yang berbakat!". ujar Homura yang selalu sinis.

"Terlebih Konoha adalah desa besar, apa kau meragukan tim-tim Genin Konoha dan kau pikir tim Genin kita tidak berkompeten begitu bukan, Minato!". sanggah Koharu, ikut menyindir Hokage blonde.

Beberapa orang saling bisik-bisik, terutama para Jounin pembimbing setelah lontaran nenek tua menyuarakan pendapatnya, bagi para Sensei pembimbing tentu itu sebagai penghinaan. Apa mereka tidak becus membimbing para Genin muda.

"Anda selalu seenaknya mendefinisikan pemikiranku, Koharu-san!, tiap tahun Konoha telah melahirkan generasi-generasi Shinobi yang hebat. Bisa kau tanyakan sendiri pada para Jounin elit yang ada disini". lontar keras Minato

"Ya anda benar Hokage-sama!, tim Genin Konoha akan selalu mengobarkan semangat masa muda!!". celetuk keras Jounin berkostum hijau ketat, jempolnya diacungkan keatas.

"Diam Guy, ini sedang membahas masalah yang serius". ujar Kakashi, sedang sosok yang disinggung hanya menampilkan kilauan gigi yang bersinar.

"Hahh..selalu saja si maniak hijau tak pernah berubah". umpat kesal seorang Kunoichi, Jounin pembimbing Tim 8 yaitu Kurenai Yuhi

Minato melanjutkan kata-katanya kembali. "Tim-tim Genin yang lulusan tahun ini pun banyak yang telah mendaftar, aku memberi kesempatan kepada mereka untuk ikut berkompetisi, terlebih Konoha sebagai tuan rumah, tentunya pengalaman dikandang sendiri boleh diperhitungkan". tutur Minato dengan lugas, tampak para peserta rapat manggut-manggut seakan paham dengan ucapan Minato, tentu sisi keberuntungan berpihak pada tim Genin Konoha.

Brakk!!

Tentu ada pula pihak yang bersebrangan dengan pendapat Hokage pirang. "Sungguh kau terlalu gegabah Minato!!, mengikut sertakan mereka. Apa kau juga memasukan tim anakmu!!, seharusnya kau tau dia adalah seorang Jinchuriki, sebagai senjata desa Konoha. Kau harusnya tak perlu memasukannya sebagai peserta ujian Chunin!!". gebrakan meja sebagai penolakan keras oleh Danzo.

"Aku setuju dengan pendapatmu, Danzo!". timpal Koharu dan Homura bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu tidak setuju, Danzo!!, Aku tegaskan sekali lagi anakku bukanlah senjata desa, Menma seperti anak pada umumnya dan itu sudah sewajarnya dia naik tingkat menjadi Chunin". manik saphire Minato berkilat tajam, menantang argumen si luwak tua.

"Cih, kau pikir menjadi seorang Hokage harus bertindak sesukamu!!, seorang Jinchuriki sangat berbahaya, jika anakmu tidak bisa mengendalikan Bijuu didalam tubuhnya. Dan lagi pula aku juga tidak setuju, jika tim Genin bimbingan Kakashi di ikut sertakan!!". ucapan Danzo tentu mendapat tantangan keras dari sosok kakek tua pecandu nikotin.

Asap tembakau bertebaran diruang rapat, semakin menambah suasana gaduh dan kisruh menjadi lebih panas, dua kubu saling bertentangan.

"Atas dasar apa kau melarang dua tim Genin tidak boleh mengikuti ujian Chunin". ujar santai Hiruzen, kesibukan pada nikotinnya tak pernah lepas. "Salah satu dari peserta di pihak Suna juga ada seorang Jinchuriki , yang juga mengikuti ujian ini. Bahkan Minato pun tau tentang hal ini, lalu alasan apa kau melarangnya. Apa kepalamu sudah terbentur tongkat, Danzo!!". tutur Sandaime, ucapan santai namun seakan menyindir si luwak tua.

Rasa kaget dirasakan oleh para Jounin, kabar tentang dua Jinchuriki yang mengikuti ujian Chunin, tentu hal ini akan membahayakan keamanan desa Konoha. terlebih Suna terkenal dengan Jinchurikinya yang sering hilang kendali.

"Kau tau tentang Informasi ini, tapi kau diam saja Minato, dan aku juga mendukung tim 7 tidak boleh ikut ujian, sangat berharga jika Uchiha terakhir tewas, lagi pula ada seorang bocah buangan yang ternyata aset penting di tim Geninnya Kakashi". umpat keras Koharu sekaligus menyindir Hokage pirang, tentu Minato tau yang dimaksud.

Kakashi yang merasa murid-muridnya disinggung langsung angkat suara. "Jadi kalian merasa keberatan dengan tim asuhanku, kenapa tidak kalian bertiga saja yang mengikuti ujian Chunin". lontar ngawur Kakashi, tentu ucapannya sebuah pelecehan bagi tiga tetua Konoha. "Yare..yare..mungkin benar perkataan murid kesayanganku, bahwa tetua dewan hanya diisi oleh para penghuni kebun binatang. Tidak bisa menilai mana yang berbakat, dan mana yang disamakan dengan nafsu liar kalian". dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Kakashi menyampaikan kenyataan yang ada.

suara tawa cekikikan terdengar diruang rapat, lain tidak dengan tiga serangkai tetua dewan yang menahan malu sekaligus marah, merasa dilecehkan oleh seorang Jounin. Bahkan Minato pun tersenyum akan tingkah muridnya, yang berhasil membungkam para tetua dewan.

"Hahaha..sepertinya kau sudah tertular Naruto-kun, Kakashi". Hiruzen terkekeh memuji Sensei cucu pirangnya.

"Kau sebagai seorang elit Jounin, perkataanmu itu sudah sangat lancang Kakashi, kau harus menghadapi konsekuensinya..ingat itu Hatake!!". suara peringatan keras dilayangkan Homura, yang merasa tidak terima. Sedang si luwak tua menahan rasa geramnya, merasa sangat direndahkan martabat harga dirinya.

"Tak apa Kakashi santai saja, memang itu kenyataannya bukan. Kalau pun kalian bertiga ingin dihormati oleh yang lebih muda, maka rubahlah etika tingkah kalian. Aku sangat yakin otak kalian tidak berkurang". lontar keras Hiruzen seakan menyindir tiga rekan abadinya.

mata Danzo berkilat tajam, merasa di pojokan oleh rival abadinya tentu ia sangat marah, namun sebagai ketua Anbu Ne yang terkenal tidak mempunyai emosi, ia bisa mengendalikan diri. _'Awas saja kau Hiruzen, dan juga kau Minato! tunggu saja hari kehancuranmu..aku sungguh menanti dihari itu. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku niat rencanaku, ambisiku tetap harus terlaksana'._

"Baiklah sepertinya sudah tidak ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku sudah memutuskan bahwa ujian Chunin sudah bisa dimulai. Tentunya sudah memikirkan dengan pertimbangan beberapa faktor keamanan, kalian tak perlu risau. Aku dan Shikaku sudah mengatur semuanya bahkan sampai terkecil pun". intruksi Minato kepada seluruh para peserta rapat.

"Maaf bila mengganggu, Yondaime-sama". potong Jounin berkuncir dari Klan Nara.

"Silahkan Shikaku-san, bila ada yang ingin kau tambahkan". ujar Minato.

"Begini, untuk faktor keamanan desa lebih baiknya kita tambah personil Shinobi, penjagaan akan menjadi tiga lapis. Untuk didalam desa lebih baik para Chunin yang menjaga, sedang diluar maupun perbatasaan desa kita campur antara Jounin dan Anbu yang terlatih, dengan begini kita mempunyai dua sisi keuntungan sekaligus". papar Shikaku dengan detail.

"Arti dari kata lain menurut pemikiranku, kau sengaja menaruh Jounin diluar bukan hanya sebagai penjaga, sewaktu-waktu jika ada penyusup maka Jounin akan berhadapan dengan para penyusup ilegal itu dan Anbu akan mempunyai dua peran sekaligus, sebagai bantuan untuk para Chunin yang ada didalam desa dan membantu para Jounin yang ada diperbatasan, karena posisinya sangat strategis berada ditengah, sekaligus berperan sebagai pengantar informasi jika serangan itu datang. Seperti itu bukan kesimpulannya Shikaku". terang lugas Minato sangat mendetail.

"Hahh..merepotkan, seperti biasa kejeniusanmu tidak berkurang, bisa menebaknya dengan mudah, Minato". ujar bosan Shikaku, Minato tersenyum simpul menanggapi sahabat Naranya.

Para peserta rapat berdecak kagum akan kejeniusan dua tokoh Konoha yang berpengaruh, mereka mengakui kejeniusan dua sosok penting desa Konoha itu, terlebih siasat dan strateginya tak perlu diragukan lagi.

 **~0000~**

Dua orang Genin masih berjalan dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, sosok bersurai pink dan sosok bersurai raven model pantat ayam.

"Sasuke-kun tunggu!". teriak gadis bersurai pink berlarian kecil menyusul rekan timnya. Sedang si bocah bersurai pantat ayam terlihat acuh.

"Cepat sekali cara berjalanmu". celoteh Sakura kembali membuka suara, setelah sampai disisi samping Sasuke.

"Hn". suara ambigu sebagai awal pembuka pembicaraan.

"Huhh, memangnya tidak ada ucapan lain dari kata konsonan yang membosankan itu, kalian berdua memang tidak ada bedanya". Sakura mendengus akan ucapan rekan Timnya.

alis Sasuke menaik, mengapa pula dirinya disamakan dengan si bocah pirang. "Itu bukan urusanmu". ucapan datar terdengar.

"Ya..ya..ya aku tau itu!!". Jawab keras Sakura, bibirnya terkulum dengan rasa kesal. "Apa kau tau ne..Sasuke-kun, kenapa Kakashi-Sensei mendaftarkan kita ikut ujian Chunin, terlebih aku belum siap dengan ujian itu". ungkap Sakura kemudian.

"Kalau pun aku tau pasti sudah kujelaskan tanpa perlu ditutupi, tanyakan saja padanya". dagu putih Sasuke menunjuk sosok didepannya yang sedang menggandeng balita mungil bersurai merah, sebenarnya Sasuke masih penasaran terhadap Naruto, ada hubungan apa sahabatnya dengan keluarga Hokage.

"Sama saja jika aku bertanya pada Naruto, sama saja bertanya dengan tembok". pungkas Sakura yang terlihat masam.

tanpa Sakura sadari, bibir Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Memang Sasuke akui bahwa teman pirangnya bukanlah sosok yang mudah untuk diajak bicara, hanya orang tertentu saja. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke yang sudah hafal betul sikap dan tabiat teman pirangnya.

"Hn".

Bocah pirang itu masih setia menggandeng lengan mungil gadis berusia 5 tahun, berjalan berdampingan sesekali berceloteh di jalananan.

"Memangnya belum ya, ne..Mito-chan". gumam Naruto.

"Uhm..bagaimana sih Onii-chan ini?, katanya mau ngajarin Mito tentang jutsu yang Onii-chan punya itu". ujar Mito.

"Hn, tentu harus bertahap imouto, tidak langsung menjadi hebat. Melempar shuriken dan kunai kan sudah lalu berlatih ke taijutsu, itu semua latihan dasar-dasar Shinobi". terang Naruto, memandang adiknya dengan senyum simpul. Sedikit mengingat dulu, dirinya juga seperti Mito tidak sabar untuk menjadi kuat.

"Tapi Nii-chan harus janji, mau mengajari Mito ke tahap selanjutnya". kepala merah mendongak keatas, menatap wajah tampan sang kakak.

"Hahaha..tentu saja apapun untuk imouto yang paling jelek, Onii-chan siap". gelak tawa Naruto terdengar lirih, telapak tangannya mengusap kepala Mito.

"Onii-chan!!, jangan di berantakin rambut Mito". protes keras si gadis cilik, ketika rambut merahnya diacak-acak oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha..kau terlihat lucu jika seperti itu".

gadis cilik itu mendengus. "Huh, dasar Onii-chan!". pipinya yang tembam makin mengembung, menambah kesan imut.

"Hn, kenapa kau tidak meminta Menma saja yang melatihmu, bukannya dia juga kuat". tukas Naruto.

"Menma-Nii itu orangnya sibuk terus, hanya memikirkan latihannya sendiri, tidak seperti Onii-chan yang sangat sayang dengan Mito". pungkas Mito wajahnya terlihat sebal.

alis kuning menaik, memandang gadis cilik disampingnya. "Begitu ya". ujar Naruto singkat.

Mereka berdua masih terus berjalan santai, dibelakangnya kedua rekan Timnya mengekor. Suasana siang hari desa Konoha sedikit terasa panas, tapi tak menyurut niat Naruto menuruti kemauan imoutonya.

Dukk!!

Ditengah jalan tanpa sengaja pundak Mito menyonggol pinggang seseorang, yang berjalan berlainan arah. Tentu senggolan itu membuat sosok tersebut marah, berbalik badan memasang wajar sangar lantas mencekal pundak Mito.

"Bocah, dimana matamu itu!!, kau ingin mati!!". hardik keras sosok tersebut yang berkostum aneh, seperti bukan penduduk Konoha.

"Onii-chan!". respon Mito yang histeris, saking rasa ketakutannya.

Iris shapire Naruto berkilat tajam, berani-beraninya ada yang membentak sang imouto, terlebih tangannya itu sangat tidak sopan mencekal pundak mungil Mito.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tangan kotormu itu dari pundaknya". ujar datar Naruto, dengan memperingatkan.

"Apa kau bilang!!, lepaskan?, cih..enak saja!!. akan aku lepaskan setelah meremukan pundaknya!!". ucapan keras seperti menantang Naruto, sedang si Mito sudah sangat ketakutan.

Di belakang Sakura dan Sasuke ikut mendekat dimana rekannya berada, sedang bersitegang dengan sosok shinobi desa lain, dengan melihat Hitai-iate nya Sasuke bisa menebak mereka dari Sunakagure, Shinobi Suna itu berjumlah dua orang. Yang satunya sosok Kunoichi bersurai pirang berkuncir empat.

"Dobe/Naruto". gumam Sasuke dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Aku bilang lepaskan!, kalau kepalamu tidak ingin lepas dari tubuh busukmu!!!". nada suara terdengar dingin nan menusuk. Iris shapire menyorot tajam shinobi Suna

"Jangan bercanda, kau saja tidak membawa senjata. Kau pikir aku takut pada shinobi Konoha lemah sepertimu!!". ujaran Shinobi Suna meremehkan, sedang Kunoichi berkuncir pirang terlihat sangat cemas akan rekannya.

"Kankuro, sudahlah!". ucap Kunoichi tersebut.

Mito semakin mengeratkan genggamnya pada kaos hitam yang Naruto kenakan. Sakura berjengkit terlihat panik, dia tau rekan pirangnya adalah bocah yang sangat sadis, ia masih teringat misi terakhir di Nami no Kuni. "N-Naruto". gumam Sakura.

"Hn, bodoh". timpal Sasuke terhadap kelakuan Shinobi Suna, dirinya tau jika Naruto sudah berucap.

pofft!

Tangan terbalut sarung hitam terangkat keatas, dalam sekejap sebuah ujung bilah katana putih keperakan sudah bertengger di tenggorokan Shinobi Suna. Naruto sedikit menekan katananya, hingga goresan kecil tercipta di leher Shinobi Suna, darah sedikit menyembul.

Tentu Shinobi Suna itu syok, akan kejadian barusan. Sebuah kaki melayang saking cepatnya, menendang keras Shinobi Suna yang masih berdiam diri karena rasa keget sebelumnya.

Wushh Duakkkk!!

cekalan pada pundak Mito terlepas, tubuh Shinobi Suna terpental keras menabrak bangunan pagar hingga hancur, sang rekan Kunoichi pirang berkuncir bertambah syok, ketika mendapati tubuh rekannya menghantam pagar.

"Kankuro!!". teriak Kunoichi Suna yang terampat panik, matanya melirik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, brengsrekk!!".

"Hn". ujar datar Naruto, tak menyiratkan rasa tertekan.

Kunoichi Suna itu melompat kearah Naruto, sebuah kipas besar siap mencabik tubuh bocah pirang, namun sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di punggungnya.

wushh Duaakk!!

Kunoichi itu terpental karena serangan dadakan seseorang, tubuhnya membentur tanah hingga retak. Dalam sekejap dua Shinobi Suna bertumbangan.

Sasuke sang pelaku yang menyerang Kunoichi pirang berkuncir, menapakan kakinya disamping bocah pirang. "Hn, selalu saja mencari kesempatan untuk menari, Dobe". ujarnya lekas.

"Seperti tidak dengan dirimu saja, Teme". sahut datar bocah pirang, katana keperakannya sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?". ucap Naruto kearah Imoutonya

"Uhmm..tidak apa-apa Onii-chan". jawab Mito yang sudah tenang.

"Kalian berdua itu selalu saja membuatku khawatir!!". lontar keras Sakura terhadap kedua rekannya.

Mereka berempat pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, namun sebelum langkahnya terangkat, suara terdengar menginterupsi di indera pendengara tim 7.

"Temari, Kankuro!, kalian berdua itu sungguh memalukan, memalukan desa Suna saja!. apa kalian sudah bosan hidup!". lontaran dingin terucap dari sosok bersurai merah yang bertengger di dahan atas pohon, dibelakang punggungnya terdapat sebuah guci besar.

"G-Gaara, m-mereka yang menyerangku duluan!". sangkal Shinobi Suna tergagap, memandang ngeri kearahnya.

"I-Itu b-benar G-Gaara". tambah Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat.

"Sejak awal aku sudah mengawasimu, tidak perlu kalian membuat alasan tak penting. Jaga sikapmu sebagai Shinobi Suna!". tatapan manik jade seakan menindas, kepala bersurai merah itu berpaling menatap Naruto dengan gaya bersedekap dada. "Kau!, siapa namamu dan kau juga?". ujarnya dengan dingin.

manik biru Naruto tak kalah tajam, "Hn, bukan siapa-siapa". tuturnya dengan dingin.

"Sama". timpal Sasuke.

Lantas mereka berempat pun meninggalkan kelompok Shinobi Suna, tapi sebuah seringaian tercipta di bibir Naruto. Seakan tau sosok Shinobi Suna yang seumuran dengannya, tentu bocah pirang itu sudah mengobservasi dengan sensoriknya.

Bocah bersurai merah bermanik jade itu masih memandang tim 7 dalam kejauhan, tepatnya kearah bocah Uzumaki. _'Sabar ibu, akan aku mempersembahkan darahnya untukmu'._ Jiwa psikopatnya muncul disertai tatapan tajam.

 **"Gr..aku peringatkan kau harus berhati-hati dengannya, aku merasakan chakra yang berbeda, terasa lebih kelam dari kaumku".** Suara lain muncul dari dalam benak di bocah Suna itu.

 _'Memangnya mengapa ibu, bagiku dia sama saja yang terlihat seperti sampah!, yang sama seperti orang kebanyakan'._

Suara didalam benak tidak memberikan jawaban, membuat bocah bersurai merah mendengus.

 **~0000~**

Banyak shinobi-shinobi luar desa berkeliaran di sebuah halaman gedung besar, mereka adalah tim-tim Genin yang mau mengikuti ujian Chunin yang dilaksanakan oleh desa Konoha. Berkumpul dengan sesama tim Genin desa masing-masing, begitu pula dengan tim-tim Genin angkatan Rookie, kecuali tim 7 belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

"Woi Menma, Timku pasti akan mengalahkan Timmu. Aku sangat yakin!". lontar nada keras seakan menantang.

"Halah...dalam mimpimu anak anjing!". sahut si bocah bermanik violet tak kalah nyaring. "Sudah dipastikan tim 6 adalah yang terkuat, khususnya adalah aku!". pungkasnya dengan membanggakan diri.

Semua mata peserta ujian Chunin memandang tajam kearah kumpulan para Rookie, akibat mendengar suara keras anak Yondaime Hokage. Terutama tim-tim Genin luar desa.

"Baka, Menma!". umpat gadis bersurai pirang ponytail.

"Gomen minna..dia hanya bercanda!". pungkas gadis Sarutobi, pandangannya memandang sekitar dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf pada mereka, Naoki. Memanglah kenyataannya begitu, iyakan Hinata-chan!". sangkal Menma dengan sesekali melirik gadis Hyuuga.

"M-Menma-kun". gumam lirih Hinata yang wajah sudah di penuhi rona merah.

"Karena kepalamu sudah terbentur, Menma-san". celutuk Sai dengan senyum palsu.

"Bagus Sai, itu kenyataannya..hahaha!". timpal Kiba tertawa lepas.

"Sialan kalian berdua, awas saja. Dan itu akan aku buktikan pada ujian Chunin ini!". ujar Menma tak kalah semangat.

"Merepotkan..selalu saja berisik". keluh bocah Nara, raut mukanya terlihat malas.

"Shika, dari sekian angkatan Rookie aku tidak melihat Tim 7, apa kau tau dimana mereka?". ungkap bocah bertubuh gendut yang baru menyadari sebuah kejanggalan.

"Mana aku tau". jawab singkat Shikamaru.

"Benar juga kau Chouji, sedari tadi aku juga tidak melihat si Forehead, lagipula aku ingin bertemu Sasuke-kun". imbuh Ino, iris aquamarine berbinar setelah menyebut nama sang bocah Uchiha.

"Hahh..merepotkan, kembali kambuh rupanya". Shikamaru menanggapi si gadis Yamanaka.

Dari ujung koridor halaman gedung, tim-tim Genin masih berkumpul menantikan ujian Chunin pertama dimulai. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat cemas, masing-masing tim Genin perwakilan dari berbagai desa. Diantara kerumunan itu tim 7 berada, sepertinya mereka baru datang.

Berjalan beriringan dengan Naruto yang berada di depan, sesekali Sakura melirik kanan-kirinya. Sedangkan kedua rekannya terlihat cuek.

"Banyak sekali pesertanya ya Sasuke-kun, bahkan ada yang dari luar desa. Tampang mereka sangat menyeramkan sekali". komentar Sakura.

Tentu omongan Sakura memancing perhatian semua orang, hingga sebagian mereka menatap Tim 7 dengan berbagai ekspresi.

"Hanya kumpulan para serangga". gumam datar Sasuke, malah terlihat acuh tak menanggapi sorotan tajam tim-tim Genin lain.

Naruto terdiam membisu kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, terlihat kesan santai yang masih menelusuri koridor halaman. Dirinya juga tak menanggapi suara celotehan kedua rekannya, terlampau inosen.

Tangan panjang menghalangi langkah Tim 7, membuat alis Naruto menaut alis. Seakan terganggu Naruto menatap tajam si pelaku.

"Minggir". ujar datar Naruto.

"Kalian Tim 7 bukan, murid dari rival abadi Guy-Sensei. Aku ingin bertarung dengan kalian, terutama kau Uchiha!". ujar si pelaku.

Sasuke yang disebut memandangnya datar, tingkah aneh makhluk hijau dan dibelakangnya dua rekannya tengah berdiri.

"Hn, tidak sopan". sarkas dingin Sasuke.

"Aku menantangmu Uchiha". ujar dingin sosok bocah bersurai coklat panjang, beriris lavender. Sasuke bisa menebak bocah tersebut dari Klan Hyuuga.

"Sepertinya mereka lebih tertarik denganmu, Teme". pungkas Naruto, melihat kelakuan aneh Tim Genin yang juga beasal dari Konoha.

Wushh!!

sebuah kaki melayang kearah Sasuke, tendangan keras yang dilakukan oleh makhluk hijau ketat membuat Sasuke harus segera mengantisipasinya, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada menahan laju gerakan kaki.

Duakkk!!! tappp!!

Bocah norak berambut potongan bob kaget, pasalnya tendangan kerasnya dapat ditahan dengan mudah. Sekelebat bayangan tangan mengarah kearah Sasuke, menyerangnya dari sisi kiri..

Wushh!!!

melirik sekilas kearah penyerang, Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. "Hn, tidak sabaran rupanya". dengan kedua tangannya yang masih menyilang menahan tendangan si makhluk hijau, segera tangannya bergerak mencengkram kuat kaki makhluk hijau, menariknya dan melemparkannya kearah penyerang baru...

Srattt!!! Wushhh!!!

Brakkk!!!

Tubuh makhluk hijau terlempar membentur tubuh rekannya bocah bersurai coklat panjang. Mereka berdua terdorong beberapa meter, karena kuatnya lemparan Sasuke yang diberikan.

Adegan pertarungan dadakan tentu mengundang perhatian banyak peserta Tim ujian Chunin, hingga mereka berkumpul ingin melihat. Tapi ada juga yang terlihat cuek, bahwa itu bukanlah urusannya.

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit terhuyung, kedua bocah sang penyerang Sasuke berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya, mereka kembali melompat kearah bocah Uchiha melancarkan serangan baru.

 ** _Konoha Senpu_**

Sratt..srattt...wush!!

gerakan tendangan berputar menyerang dari sisi samping Sasuke. "Kau memang pantas menjadi lawanku, Uchiha!". ujar bocah berambut bob sambil melancarkan serangannya bertubi-tubi. Sasuke hanya menaikan alisnya dengan menangkis banyaknya tendangan. Kedua tangannya terus bergerak menahan tiap serangan.

Duakk..tapp!! Duakk...Tapp!!!

"Dalam mimpimu!". tegas Sasuke, melakukan gaya salto dengan memutar tubuhnya kebawah, kakinya ia regangkan memusatkan chakra ditiap ujung kaki.

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

Wushh!!!!

Duakkk...duakk..Duakk!! Brakk!!

Serangan pertama menendang pundak lalu dada dengan tendang bertubi-tubi, hingga tubuh bocah berambut bob terpental keras menabrak tembok gedung dan jebol, tubuhnya terjepit diantara lubang. Gerakan tapak tangan ciri khas serangan Hyuuga mengejutkan Sasuke...

 ** _Juuken_**

wushh..srattt!!

mata oniks melirik, bertemu pandang dengan mata Byakugan yang telah aktif. Sasuke meloncat kesamping untuk menghindar.

Sakura terlihat cemas, emeraldnya melirik ke direksi rekan pirangnya berada, yang tengah bersedekap dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding gedung. "Naruto, kenapa kau tak membantunya?!". ucap Sakura.

"Anggap saja sebagai hiburan, mengapa repot". lontar datar Naruto, bibirnya menyeringai. Sedangkan si gadis pink hanya mendengus.

Serangan telapak suci hampir saja mengenai Sasuke jika dia tidak menghindar, segera ia mengambil dua kunai dan melemparkannya ke atap balkon gedung.

Stabbb...stabbb!!

Si bocah Hyuuga masih terus menyerang Sasuke, "Lumayan, kau cepat juga Uchiha. Bagaimana pun Byakugan akan selalu melihat dimana pun berada". celoteh bocah bersurai panjang, memberikan serangan tanpa henti...

 ** _Hakke Kusho_**

Wushh!!!!

Tangan bocah Hyuuga terjulur siap mementalkan Sasuke, serangan cepat yang diberikan membuat Sasuke menyeringai. "Keyakinanmu sangat berlebihan, tapi tidak akan bisa merubah keadaan apapun". pungkas datar Sasuke, tangannya mengangkat keatas. Sekali sentakan tubuhnya meluncur keatas, kawat baja yang sudah terhubung dua kunai sudah memberinya pengaruh.

Sratttt!!

Serangan Jutsu sang Hyuuga bisa dihindari, dengan masih melesat keatas kedua kaki Sasuke menggapit keras leher si Hyuuga. Lantas menekelnya keras dengan membenturkan tubuh si Hyuuga ke dinding gedung.

Syattt!!! brakkk!!!

Tapak tangan si Hyuuga yang sudah terlapisi chakra menghantam tembok hingga jebol. Sasuke segera mendaratkan kakinya ke lantai, menatap nasib tubuh bocah Hyuuga tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Sampai kapan Uchiha akan selalu lebih unggul dari mata lentikmu itu". sarkas dingin Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah kedua rekannya.

"Lee, Neji, kalian baik-baik saja!". teriak gadis cepol berlari kearah dua rekannya.

Muncul beberapa pengawas ujian dikarenakan kegaduhan dihalaman gedung, tampang wajah mereka terlihat sangar.

"Belum apa-apa kalian sudah saling bertarung, ini sangat memalukan!!". ujar tegas salah satu Jounin pengawas.

"Apa kalian ingin Tim kalian dicoret dari daftar peserta, bocah!!". ucap lantang Jounin pengawas lainnya.

"Hn, tanyakan saja padanya". dagu Sasuke menunjuk kearah Tim 9.

Tampak beberapa Tim Rookie mengerubung karena kegaduhan oleh teman seangkatan mereka.

"Merepotkan selalu saja mereka, hahh..". helaan nafas bosan bocah Nara menanggapi.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebat!!". teriak gadis pirang berponytail berlari kearah Tim 7 berada.

"Ternyata mereka mengikuti ujian Chunin juga ya, Shika". celetuk bocah bertubuh gendut.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan dimana bocah berambut bob terjepit diantara tembok. "Hn, sudah kukatakan dari awal jangan menghalangi jalanku". Naruto mendorong tubuh bocah berambut bob, otomatis retak-retakan pada tembok meluas dan runtuh seketika.

Brakkkk!!!

Suara gemuruh tembok jebol menjadi perhatian semua peserta tim Genin, pandangan iris saphire tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah, Naruto memasuki ruangan tes ujian Chunin melalui dinding yang jebol.

sengaja atau tidak sandal hitam menginjak tubuh sang makhluk hijau hingga pemilik tubuh melengkuh kesakitan. "Ughh..sialan kau". suaranya teredam reruntuhan tembok.

Gadis bercepol yang melihat rekannya kesakitan lantas mengumpat keras kelakuan Naruto. "Dasar kuning, apa yang kau lakukan pada temanku!". nada suara membentak keras.

Lantas Naruto mencari bangku, di ikuti oleh kedua rekannya yang dibelakang. "Hn, sepertinya tidak sengaja". pungkas datar bocah Uzumaki dengan tampang inosen, sambil mendudukan diri dibangku kosong.

"Kau berlebihan baka, bukankah disana pintunya". ujar gadis pingki, jemarinya menuding pintu ruangan tes teori berada.

"Jalan pintas lebih cepat". gumamnya lirih, Naruto melipatkan sikunya diatas meja, sebagai sandaran dagu.

"Hn". timpal Sasuke.

"Hahh..oh Kami-Sama, kenapa aku harus satu tim dengan dua orang berotak batu ini". nafas lelah Sakura mengeluh, akan kelakuan sembrono dua rekannya.

 **~0000~**

Tiga puluh menit sudah ujian Chunin tahap pertama sedang berlangsung, para peserta masih mengerjakan lembar jawab soal, mereka duduk dibangku yang sengaja diacak tidak dengan satu tim mereka.

Naruto hanya menyandarkan dagunya di meja, sama sekali tidak menyentuh lembar jawaban. Padahal dirinya adalah bocah jenius, ia sengaja membiarkan itu terjadi. _'Semua soal pertanyaan ini tidak masuk akal bagi seorang Genin_. _Kalian sungguh bodoh, tidak bisa membedakan mana antara kehidupan Shinobi sesungguhnya'._ Benak bocah pirang dengan mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya.

gadis indigo yang duduk disamping Naruto, sesekali manik lavendernya melirik ke bocah pirang memperhatikan tingkahnya. "N-Naruto-kun i-ini". Hinata menyodorkan kertas jawabannya diatas meja.

ujung kelopak iris saphire terbuka, mendengar suara gumaman lirih. "Simpan saja, nanti kau juga akan tau". ujar singkat Naruto, menolak kebaikan Hinata.

gadis Hyuuga memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan maksud bocah Uzumaki.

Tampak dibelakang Sasuke memperhatikan pandangannya kedepan, dimana Naruto berada. _'Sedari tadi aku tidak melihatmu memegang kertas secuilpun, apa kau sudah tau maksud dari tes ini, Dobe'._ batin Sasuke menerka, lantas pandangannya menoleh ke arah Sakura. Sepertinya gadis pingki itu lancar.

Di depan pengawas ujian berada, sosok berperawakan tinggi besar, raut wajah ada dua bekas codet melintang menjadikan tampangnya terlihat seram. Perawakannya terbakut mantel hitam. "Jadilah shinobi yang hebat yang bisa membanggakan desamu, Kalian datang kesini bukan untuk menjadi pecundang!". lontarnya keras.

"lalu apa hebatnya dengan mengerjakan lembaran yang tidak berguna seperti ini!". teriak lantang salah satu peserta ujian, tampaknya dari tim Genin Amegakure.

"Ho.. kau salah besar bocah!, di tempat ini banyak sekali para pencundang berkumpul, diantaranya adalah kau!, dengan senang hati aku persilahkan kau dan Timmu untuk keluar!". perintah Ibiki Morino tegas.

"Apa maksudmu?!". protes keras dari Genin Amegakure itu.

"Kalian adalah pecundang!, Sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu, kau sudah melakukan lima kesalahan. Seperti perkataanku sebelumnya, yang ketahuan mencontek akan didiskualifikasi, dan kau termasuk!!". bentak Tokubetsu Jounin itu.

Dengan terpaksa tim Genin Amegakure itu keluar, meninggalkan ruangan tes.

"Itu adalah contoh, jika kalian bukan pencundang lakukanlah yang terbaik!!". mata Ibiki melotot memperingatkan semua peserta.

banjir keringat menetes ditiap Genin akibat tekanan mental yang diberikan Jounin pengawas, seorang bocah Inuzuka memandang ngeri pengawas tersebut.

"Dia sangat menyeramkan sekali, ya kan Akamaru". gumam Kiba yang tubuhnya gemetar.

"guk!". sahut anjing kecil yang menyelinap di jaket Kiba.

Banyak sekali trik yang dilakukan para peserta ujian untuk mencontek, ada yang menggunakan Doujutsu, tinta chakra, serangga, dan jutsu-jutsu untuk mengambil informasi jawaban dari peserta yang lain.

Naruto sendiri hanya memejamkan mata, tak mempedulikan ujian bodoh menurut dirinya. Menyenderkan dagu dengan berdiam diri, tetapi sensorik terus bekerja.

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 **つづく**

 **Author note :**

Hahaha..maaf kalau Author telat up, tapi gak pa2 moga aja chapter ini sedikit menghibur para Reader-san semua, sekali maaf telat up...sibukk dengan dunia nyata brooo...

 **Thanks to :**

 **Guest, tegar 1, Rigama, Loray 29 Alus, Ay03 sunny, Vhazer Gremory, mi-chan, JR, the Dark king rises, Pi, Tripel x, Fitriana Sumbawati, cool down, Namikaze Haruno, Aoki D Hagane, Jockz648, Yudi Wisesa, Linux9, th0822626, Arif30, adam muhammad 980, kurotsuki makito, Firman597, ikacahya, Abu Amar Al ma'rufs, Yami M MH, Naruto no Ramen, muhammad khoirudin66, Annur Azure Fang, Namikaze Naruto D Lucifer, Ashuraindra64, Muhammad Kamil, LordOfVermilion, Arch Strike, And anymore**

 ** _Arigatou Gozaimasu yang sudah memberikan saran dan kritiknya guna Author agar bisa bersemangat lagi, dan memperbaiki kesalahan2 penulisan dichapter sebelumnya. Semoga kedepannya ceritanya agar lebih seru, sekali lagi Arigatou para Reader-san._**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rate : T/M ( percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Ooc, OC, Garing, alur berantakan, Semi Cannon, and anymore**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 **Chapter 21**

Dalam waktu satu jam sudah banyak peserta ujian yang telah keluar meninggalkan ruangan tes, bahkan nyaris setengah dari peserta yang menempuh tes tahap pertama. Morino Ibiki benar- benar bertangan dingin, mengusir semua peserta yang melakukan kesalahan. Tak salah jika Konoha menjadikannya sebagai Jounin Tokubetsu di bagian divisi intel dan penyiksaan.

Syuuttt!! jlebb!!

Sebuah kunai melesat diatas kepala Sasuke, tentu bocah Uchiha itu menautkan alisnya. Rupanya kunai tadi tertancap dimeja belakang Sasuke, dan Genin tersebut sempat protes.

"Ini maksudnya apa, aku tidak membuat kesalahan sama sekali!". protes keras bocah Genin itu.

"Kau kira aku bodoh, bocah! Aku adalah Jounin pengawas mataku selalu jeli, kalian tidak bisa menipuku. Kau dan timmu keluar!!!". bentak Ibiki dengan sangat menyeramkan.

Beberapa peserta ujian yang tersisa memandang horor Jounin bermuka seram itu, walau banyak yang bergidik ngeri. Namun ada pula yang menganggapnya biasa-biasa saja, seperti Naruto.

Bocah bersurai merah memutar-mutar penanya, iris violetnya melirik kanan kiri. Menma masih menggunakan elemen Hyotonnya menjadi bola-bola beku yang sangat kecil seperti kaca, yang ia sebar di seluruh ruangan, dengan seperti itu ia bisa mengintai lembar jawaban para peserta lewat pantulan bola-bola es tersebut. "Kenapa punya Sai banyak yang belum di isi. Dan Ini lagi...jawaban macam apa ini, dasar nenek sihir". keluh Menma dengan kedua rekannya.

Dibangku yang didudukinya Sakura tampak tak tenang, gadis bersurai pink tampak khawatir bukan dengan ujian ini tapi dengan kedua rekannya terlebih bocah bersurai kuning. Memang saat ini Naruto terlihat tenang tapi jika sekali bertingkah bisa diluar nalar, tidak bisa ditebak. _'Aku harap kau tidak berbuat yang tidak-tidak Naruto, melalui ujian Chunin ini pula akan aku buktikan, bahwa aku juga bisa berdiri disamping kalian, bukan dibelakang kalian berdua'_. Batin Sakura, emeraldnya melirik kebelakang, tempat dimana Naruto berada yang tampak seperti tertidur.

Yang sedari tadi Shikamaru nampak menguap, tapi mendadak pikirannya menemukan keanehan. "Ini bukanlah soal yang mestinya dikerjakan oleh Genin, tapi mengapa tiga orang disana dan di pojok itu sepertinya lancar dan tanpa hambatan dalam mengerjakan. Aku harap Ino dan Chouji tidak cepat mengeluh..merepotkan". gumam lirih bocah Nara. Otak jeniusnya bekerja keras.

"Kalian mengerjakan soal yang sangat mudah saja sudah mengeluh, kalian pikir mudah menjadi seorang shinobi. Butuh pengalaman panjang untuk menjadi Shinobi yang sesungguhnya. Nyawa adalah taruhannya didalam setiap misi, kalau perlu mengorbankan nyawa sendiri demi keberhasilan misi itu. Lantas sekarang apa yang bisa desa kalian harapkan dari generasi macam kalian!!!". tegas Ibiki.

bisik-bisik peserta langsung terhenti, terdiam seribu bahasa tak berani mengomentari Jounin pengawas bermuka sangar, "Hanya kalian tim-tim terbaik dari desa asal kalian, itu tidak bisa menjadi modal dan menjamin keberhasilan suatu misi. Apalagi kerja sama tim macam bocah ingusan seperti kalian!!, desa hanya membutuhkan shinobi-shinobi yang berkompeten mendedikasikan nyawa mereka demi desa yang mereka cintai, suatu keberhasilan misi menjadikan shinobi itu sebagai pahlawan, walapun tanpa terukir di batu peringatan. Lantas apa yang ada dihadapanku sekarang ini, sekumpulan generasi pecundang yang mungkin mempermalukan nama desa kalian sendiri!!!". lanjut Ibiki yang membuat kuping peserta menjadi panas, emosionalnya terlihat ketika Ibiki menyorot tajam mereka.

"Dan aku paling tidak suka, jika ada orang seorang berbuat seenaknya!!". tegas Ibiki, mengetahui ada yang tengah tertidur dikala mulutnya menerangkan panjang lebar, melempar kunai kearah peserta tersebut.

Syuttttt!!!

Tappp!!!

sebuah jari kelingking masuk celah lubang gagang kunai, menangkap kunai tersebut lantas memutar-mutarkan sebagai mainan. " Aku tidak tidur Ibiki-san". ujar dingin bocah pirang yang masih memejamkan mata, Narutolah yang dimaksud Ibiki.

tentu kejadian tersebut membuat semua mata para peserta tersentak, kaget luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak kaget menangkap sebilah kunai dengan mata terpejam, tentu itu bukan gaya seorang Genin.

"Hohh!!..ternyata kau menyimak bocah!!. Baguslah, tetap saja kau seorang pecundang. Tampaknya kau tidak takut terhadapku bocah !!". tegur Ibiki tak menurunkan tekanan mentalnya.

iris saphire Naruto terbuka, "Hn, mengapa harus takut padamu?, kau kira dirimu Shinigami. Sedari tadi kau membual tentang nyawa dan desa, sama sekali aku tidak bersimpatik bahkan itu sebuah lelucon. Terlebih ujian bodoh yang sekarang di ikuti oleh kaum pecundang yang takut timnya tidak lolos, lagi pula point-point yang kau dengungkan sedari tadi hanyalah sebuah nilai, yang tidak berguna dalam pertarungan Shinobi sesungguhnya".

"Lantas, lolos tidaknya aku juga tidak peduli". imbuh datar Naruto yang nampak tenang, melipatkan siku tangannya sebagai sandaran dagu.

Semua pasang mata mengerjap, mendengar lontaran Naruto. Mereka tidak mengira ada yang berani dan sangat lancang terhadap pengawas ujian, terutama para Rookie sangat terkejut bahwa pemikiran teman pirangnya terlalu ekstrim, sangat sulit untuk diprediksi. Tapi tidak dengan Tim 7 yang sudah tau, rekan pirangnya mempunyai pemikiran yang sangat kritis.

"Kau anggap itu sebuah lelucon bocah, lantas mengapa kau ada disini. Mengikuti ujian yang kau anggap ujian bodoh!!". gertak Ibiki mencoba memprovokasi emosi bocah Uzumaki.

"Hahaha..kalau aku bilang menumpang tidur disini pasti kau tidak akan percaya". tawa garing Naruto, seakan menyindir Ibiki. "Aku hanya peduli pada rekanku, tidak mau menjadi penghambat cita-cita mereka". iris saphire terus berkilat tajam, namun tidak ada rasa emosi apa pun.

"Dobe/N-Naruto". gumam lirih kedua rekannya bersamaan.

"Sungguh alasanmu itu sangat lucu bocah!, Kau menganggap ujian ini sangat konyol". Ibiki membuka tudung Hitai-ite kepalanya, tampak kepala botak penuh bekas luka. Membuat seluruh peserta bergidik, membayangkan saja sudah begitu mengerikan.

"Yang kalian lihat ini adalah tanda dedikasiku untuk desa, banyak rekan-rekanku yang mati menjalankan misi, namun aku selamat tapi tidak berlangsung lama musuh menangkapku. Mereka menyiksaku agar aku membuka suara, tapi tidak sepatah kata pun aku membocorkan informasi itu. Nyawaku adalah taruhannya, dan itu demi desaku desa Konoha tempat yang sekarang kalian mengikuti ujian Chunin. Lantas apa akan kau perbuat untuk desamu, bocah!!". tegas Ibiki menyorot tajam bocah Uzumaki.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terpancing kata-kata Ibiki, justru ia yang memprovokasi Jounin pengawas tersebut. "Mengorbankan nyawa untuk desa..hahaha alasan konyol, justru kecoa yang berbuat bodoh akan hal itu". tawa sinis nan dingin terlontar, membuat Ibiki menaikan alis, sungguh bocah pirang itu tak mempan diserang secara psikis.

"Kau pasti tau cerita tentang seorang bocah berusia empat tahun, yang sangat suka sekali mencorat-coret wajah patung Hokage. Atas keonaran yang ditimbulkan para penduduk desa beramai-ramai menghakimi bocah polos itu, menyiksa, memukul, menusuk dengan senjata tajam, dan masih banyak yang lainnya hingga bocah itu sekarat, berminggu-minggu lamanya bocah polos itu terbaring sekarat dirumah sakit. Bukan hanya sekali tapi berkali-kali, lantas apakah salah bocah itu?, yang hanya mau menarik simpati warga?!, apakah adil hukuman yang tak seberapa yang dilakukannya malah hampir merenggut nyawanya. Bahkan pemimpin desanya pun bungkam mengetahui akan hal itu. Dan itu adalah nyata!!". terang Naruto, yang membuat suasana ruang ujian Chunin mendadak hening, ikut terbawa suasana cerita bocah pirang. Hanya suara bisikan ikut mengomentari.

"Lalu, andai kata bocah polos itu masih hidup dan menjadi Shinobi desa itu, masih pantaskah melindungi dan mengorbankan nyawa untuk desa dan penduduk yang telah menyiksanya hingga sekarat. LALU TANGGAPAN KALIAN APA JIKA MENJADI BOCAH ITU!". lantang Naruto mengeraskan suaranya dibagian akhir dengan tersenyum sinis. Bocah pirang sengaja memancing emosi peserta ujian Chunin.

"Cih, aku akan membalas dendam jika menjadi anak itu!".

"Mereka sangat kejam, dosanya tidak terampuni".

"Para penduduk juga harus merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh anak itu!".

"Anak itu sudah sangat menderita, tidak sepantasnya menjadi shinobi desa yang terkutuk!".

cercaan keras sebagai tanggapan para peserta ujian dan kegaduhan menyeluruh diruangan. Tentu membuat Ibiki Morino sedikit kelimpungan, ternyata bocah pirang itu bukanlah bocah yang bisa diprovokasi, malah sebaliknya memprovokasi dan melibatkan seluruh emosi tiap peserta .

Sasuke memandang datar dengan menyeringai, menatap bocah pirang dari arah belakang. ' _Hn, kau menyinggung kehidupan dirimu di masa lalu, Dobe. Yang aku herankan mengapa kau bisa bertahan sejauh ini dan apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya..itulah kenapa aku ingin mengikuti jalanmu. Sesuatu yang sangat besar, yang tidak dimiliki oleh orang lain'._ Benak Sasuke menilai rekan Uzumakinya.

"Bagaimana Ibiki-san?, mengapa aku mengatakan ujian teori ini sangat bodoh dan konyol..kalian pengawas, menaruh Shinobi yang bukan seorang Genin asli yang berpura-pura menjadi seorang Genin dan mengerjakan soal sedemikian lancarnya, tentu itu sangat aneh bagi seorang Genin yang menyadarinya. Aku prediksikan ketiga Shinobi itu adalah seorang Jounin pengawas". ujar datar Naruto dengan menyobek kertas lembar jawaban, tentu hal ini membuat Ibiki seperti diremehkan.

Lagi-lagi ulah bocah pirang, membuat para peserta terperangah dan bertanya-tanya. Mereka ingin mengetahui, bagaimana bisa bocah pirang itu tau dan cara apa yang dipakainya.

Mata Ibiki tak menyiratkan rasa keterkejutannya, "Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, bocah!! kalau ada tiga Jounin yang menyamar menjadi Genin!". tantang Ibiki.

"Hn, sangat mudah. Apa ada seorang Genin mempunyai chakra sebesar Jounin?, kalau bukan seorang Klan tertentu, dan seingatku hanya ada satu Klan yang mempunyai chakra khusus dan besarnya chakra bisa menyamai Bijuu, walapun dia masih seorang Genin. Tanpa ku jelaskan pun kau pasti tau". ungkap Naruto.

Ibiki sesaat terhenyak. _'Ya karena kau lah salah satu dari anggota Klan itu, dan hanya seorang tipe sensorik sensitif bisa mengukur besarnya chakra'._

"Lantas kesimpulan apa yang kau dapatkan sekarang. Tentu semua yang disini ingin mendengarkan bukan!". ujar Ibiki tak mau menerima kekalahannya, memang sedari tadi dirinya sudah merasa terpojok oleh argumen bocah Uzumaki.

"Aku tidak ingin menjelaskan nanti di kira sombong, mungkin bocah nanas merepotkan itu atau si pantat ayam mau menambahkan". pungkasnya datar, Naruto kembali memejamkan mata. Sudah sangat bosan dengan ujian konyol ini.

tentu semua peserta cekikikan dengan ucapan Naruto. Sedangkan dua bocah yang disinggung mengutuk keras kelakuan bocah pirang, berbuat seenaknya. Tapi sifat Uchiha yang pendiam walaupun jenius untuk semantara tak berkomentar, membuat Shikamaru mendengus.

"Hahh..kau sungguh merepotkan Naruto". keluh bocah nanas dengan menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya aku juga merasa ada yang janggal dengan ketiga Genin yang berada dipojokan itu, tentu pihak pengawas sengaja menempatkan mereka sebagai acuan untuk para Genin mencontek dengan cara tidak sampai ketahuan olehmu atau pun ketiga Genin palsu itu. Jadi tes ini_".

"Hn, ujian yang bodoh. Intinya hanya mengambil informasi tanpa ketahuan dari pihak pengawas, dan semua soal ini tidak ada manfaatnya sama sekali, terasa sangat tidak dimengerti oleh Genin". pungkas Sasuke yang telah memotong ucapan bocah nanas.

"Hahh..merepotkan". kembali Shikamaru mengeluh kelakuan bocah Uchiha.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat yakin dengan kesimpulan kalian, memang benar Ujian tahap pertama hanya untuk mencuri informasi dari setiap peserta agar tidak ketahuan oleh kami. Dan selamat kalian semua lolos, berhak melanjutkan ke tahap ujian selanjutnya!!". ujar tegas Ibiki.

"Yahhh..!!!, dengan seperti ini jalan menjadi Hokage menjadi lancar dan aku pasti bisa!!" teriak lantang nan semangat bocah bersurai merah.

tentu semua peserta Tim kegirangan setelah mendengar pernyataan Morino Ibiki.

Prankkk!!

Kaca jendela ruangan pecah akibat lemparan batu, tentu Ibiki hanya menggelengkan kepala akan kelakuan rekannya. Muncul seorang Kunoichi bersurai ungu gelap, terbalut mantel krem, melekat pakian jaring-jaring khas shinobi yang melekat ditubuh seksinya.

"Aku tak mengira peserta yang tersisa masih banyak!, apa kau kurang tegas menatar mereka Ibiki!!". ujar sinis sosok Kunoichi tersebut.

"Tidak juga!!, mungkin saja faktor keberuntungan mereka. Dari 350 tim yang ada, sekarang tersisa 150 tim dan itu tugasmu selanjutnya mengugurkan mereka. Jadi aku serahkan sepenuhnya kepadamu, Anko!". tegas Ibiki.

"Ya, memang sudah sepantasnya untuk bersenang-senang dengan mereka". lontar Anko penuh seringaian, membuat Ibiki kembali menggelengkan kepala. Jounin tokubetsu itu sudah tau maksud Kunoichi bertubuh sintal tersebut.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu dengan bocah Genin yang disebelah sana, bocah itu sedikit licin". telunjuk Ibiki menuding seorang bocah Genin.

Sepintas Anko malah menyeringai lebar, menatap bocah pirang yang sedang memejamkan mata. "Hooo..aku tak menyangka Ramen no Gaki mengikuti ujian ini, tentu tak masalah Ibiki..sudah lama aku tidak bermain-main dengannya". seringian sadis terpampang.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal betul bocah itu". komentar Ibiki, membuat Anko menyeringai lebar.

"Hahaha..hanya seorang bocah yang sering keluar masuk kandang ular". pungkas Anko tersenyum misterius.

"Mohon perhatiannya!!. Bagi kalian semuanya, peserta tim ujian Chunin. Segera ikut denganku untuk melanjutkan ujian ke tahap kedua yang akan di laksanakan di hutan kematian, dan aku menunggu kalian disana!!". Anko berujar lantang, disertai kepulan asap menandakan dia menghilang dengan shunshin.

Para peserta ujian segera berpindah tempat mengikuti intruksi panitia pengawas, menuju Shi no Mori atau hutan kematian untuk mengikuti ujian tahap kedua.

Dari arah belakang sosok berkaca mata bersurai perak dikuncir, terus mengamati Tim 7. _'Kalian memang sangat menarik Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun. Pantas saja si luwak tua itu sangat berambisi sekali dengan kalian berdua, dan aku tidak heran akan kejeniusan kalian dengan kejadian tadi'._ pikirnya dengan tersenyum misterius.

 **~00000~**

 **Hutan kematian (Shi no Mori)**

Tampak para peserta memandang ngeri dengan hutan yang ada didepannya, begitu banyak pohon-pohon besar berdiri dengan kokoh nan lebat daunnya. Auranya terasa begitu sangat menyeramkan terlebih bagi orang yang baru melihatnya, tapi tidak dengan orang yang sudah terbiasa. Seperti bocah pirang menganggapnya hal ini biasa saja, pasalnya hutan kematian salah satu tempat latihannya.

Di depan pintu gerbang hutan kematian para peserta Tim ujian Chunin tahap kedua berkumpul, mereka sedang menunggu intruksi dari pimpinan panitia pengawas tahap kedua.

"Hutan ini sangat menyeramkan sekali". celoteh gadis bersurai pink.

"Kau benar forehead, hutan ini sangat menakutkan". timpal gadis Yamanaka.

"Kalian para gadis selalu saja menganggapnya berlebihan, tidak sepertiku seorang Hokage masa depan. Justru itu adalah tantangan, yang terkuatlahlah yang berkuasa". sarkas Menma, lantas membanggakan dirinya.

"Bilang saja kau juga takut Menma!". celutuk bocah bersurai jabrik coklat, dengan anjing kecil putih bertengger diatas kepala.

"Hahh..kau lagi anak anjing!. Entah mengapa aku ingin sekali menghajarmu!!". tegur Menma keras.

"Lagi-lagi kalian berdua!!. Apa kalian sudah bosan hidup..Hahh!!". tegas keras gadis Sarutobi dengan mata melotot, yang membuatnya terlihat lebih menyeramkan daripada hutan kematian. Dan tentunya membuat kedua bocah jabrik berbeda warna rambut bergidik ngeri.

"Hihihi..Menma-kun, Kiba-kun". si gadis Hyuuga terkikik geli.

"Bakar saja mereka Naoki-chan!!". timpal Ino mendukung.

"Memang benar hutan ini sangat menyeramkan..kraukk!!". gumam Chouji entah pada siapa, yang asyik dengan snacknya.

para angkatan Rookie berkumpul menjadi satu, walaupun berbeda Tim namun rasa kebersamaan mereka tidaklah berkurang.

"Sedari tadi aku tidak melihat Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, dan Shino. Kemana mereka?". lontar Kiba yang merasa janggal.

"Hahh..makanya jangan terlalu memikirkan makanan anjingmu, beginikan jadinya kau ketinggalan informasi!". sindir bocah bersurai merah.

"Sialan kau Menma!". sungut Kiba.

"Mereka sedang mengurus adminitrasi ke panitia pengawas, dan entah tadi mereka akan mengambil apa?". timpal Sakura

"Sepertinya itu mereka!". ujar Chouji menudingkan jarinya yang bengkak, arah sebuah kerumunan disebuah pos jaga hutan kematian.

kelima bocah itupun mendekat ke arah para Rookie dengan setiap bocah mengenggam sebuah bendera berwarna merah, kecuali Naruto karena satu Tim dengan Sasuke. Dalam sekejap, maka para anggota Rookie pun berkumpul ketika kelima bocah Genin kembali.

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke, kita tak perlu di pecah atau kita berjalan sendiri-sendiri sesuai dengan tim masing-masing". lontar bocah berkulit pucat dengan tersenyum palsu.

"Hn, itu terserah kalian". gumam datar sang Uchiha.

"Merepotkan, ada baiknya jika kita bersama-sama toh warna bendera kita sama. Empat tim akan terasa lebih baik dari pada berjalan sendiri-sendiri, menjadi satu akan terasa lebih kuat. Infomasi kekuatan musuhpun kita tidak punya, bayangkan saja jika berhadapan dengan musuh yang lebih kuat. Masalah pasangan bendera kita bisa bahu-membahu mencarinya bersama". cetus Shikamaru menyampaikan pendapatnya.

"Aku sangat setuju dengan pendapatmu, Shikamaru". sahut datar si bocah Aburame. Serempak keempat Genin masing-masing Tim menoleh ke arah bocah pirang yang tengah duduk dibatu besar.

merasa diperhatikan Naruto menaikan alisnya. "Hn". gumamnya dengan ambigu, tentu mereka bingung dengan maksud Naruto. Apa artinya, lantas dengan sedikit membuka suara Naruto mengulang.

"Hn, apa kalian sudah mendapatkan persetujuan dari personal tim kalian. Kalau untuk Tim 7 tak usah diragukan". ujar Naruto terkesan datar. "Untuk yang belum mengerti lebih baik dijelaskan terlebih dahulu, daripada nantinya kebingungan. Perbedaan pendapat pasti ada". imbuhnya dengan logis.

"Hn". gumam Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian rundingkan, dan kesepakatan tentang apa ini?!". lantang Kiba meminta penjelasan, entah dirinya belum paham apa yang mereka bahas. Ya harap dimakhlumi diantara semua angkatan Rookie, Kiba lah otaknya yang paling lemot.

"Aku tidak setuju!! Tim 6 adalah yang terkuat, tidak butuh bantuan dari Tim terlemah di angkatan Rookie". tolak keras Menma, nadanya sedikit emosi. Tak bisa dipungkiri permusuhan Naruto dan Menma bukanlah rahasia dikalangan para Rookie.

"Aku setuju!". pungkas Naoki, tentu ulahnya membuat Menma melotot.

"Kami para gadis juga setuju". timpal Ino dan Sakura, sedang Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya saja.

"kraukk..aku juga setuju..kraukk". tambah Chouji, walau pun dirinya belum paham. Terlalu asyik dengan cemilan keripik kentangnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan!!". teriak frustasi Kiba, seakan putus asa.

"Hahh..merepotkan".

"Biar aku saja Shikamaru". gumam datar Shino, memberikan penjelasan rekan bocah anjingnya. "Begini Kiba jadi dengarkan dengan seksama, aku tidak akan mengulangnya untuk kedua kali".

"Jumlah peserta Tim yang lolos ada 150 Tim, dan itu dibagi menjadi tiga golongan sesuai dengan warna bendera yang telah di dapat para setiap Tim. Ada warna merah, Hijau ,dan Kuning. Berhubung kita para Rookie mendapatkan bendera yang sama yaitu warna merah, kami bermaksud saling bekerja sama untuk mendapatkan kedua pasangannya yaitu Kuning dan Hijau. Tentu pihak lawan tidak bisa dianggap remeh, terlebih kita juga tidak tau kekuatan musuh. Maka akan terasa ringan bukan kalau 4 Tim bekerja sama". terang Shino walau terasa datar.

Kiba hanya menganggukan kepala, entah paham atau tidak para Rookie tidak tau. "Aku sangat setuju, walaupun sedikit paham maksud kalian!". tutur Kiba, membuat semua orang menepuk jidatnya.

Menma merasa terkhianati oleh kedua rekannya, membuat bocah bersurai merah tersulut emosi. Iris violetnya menatap tajam Naruto seakan ingin mengulitinya hidup-hidup. "Aku bilang tidak setuju..ya tidak setuju!!, Dan kau hanyalah bocah lemah yang merasa sok berkuasa!!, Aku menantangmu bertarung, Sialan!!!". bentak keras Menma, jarinya menuding bocah pirang.

Semua para Rookie menatapnya seakan tak percaya, terlalu kaget untuk mencerna. Keadaan langsung menjadi panas ketika bocah pirang sudah mengeluarkan katana keperakannya.

"Hn, kau kira aku takut denganmu!!, kalau kau meminta rasa sakit, dengan senang hati aku akan memberikannya. Brengsrekk!!". Katana keperakan ia tudingkan, Iris saphire Naruto berkilat tak kalah tajam.

Semua Rookie bertambah panik terutama Sakura dan Naoki, tentu keduanya masih ingat insiden di Nami no Kuni. Kedua gadis tersebut mencoba mencegah agar bentrokan kembali tak terjadi, dengan meminta bantuan teman sesama Rookie nya.

"Kumohon Sasuke-kun hentikan Naruto". lontar Sakura raut wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Kalian jangan diam saja, cepat bantu aku memisahkan mereka!". teriak keras Naoki.

Para Rookie sontak saja mencekal lengan kedua bocah yang sedang beradu mulut, memeganginya erat-erat agar tak lepas. Menengahi keduanya.

"Hahh..merepotkan, sudahlah Naruto. Kau tak perlu berlebihan". tawar Shikamaru, tangannya tak lepas dari jaket hitam Naruto.

"Hn, aku yakin kau masih waras Dobe. Kita bergerak sendiri saja, seperti biasa". lugas Sasuke menambahkan.

Menma yang dicekal oleh Kiba dan Shino masih memberontak, menatap tajam kedua bocah tersebut. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!!, biar dia tau, bagaimana rasanya jutsuku!!". teriak Menma kalap.

"Sudahlah Menma, tidak penting kau berantem dengan teman sendiri!!". Suara Kiba tak kalah nyaring.

"Gunakan akal jernihmu, kau mau Timmu tercoret dari daftar peserta, cuma gara-gara masalah sepele". sarkas datar Shino.

Naruto masih menatap tajam bocah bersurai merah, lantas cekalan Sasuke dan Shikamaru pun di kebaskan agar terlepas. "Cih, hanya bermulut besar saja. Sakura, Teme, kita pergi!!". Naruto menyarungkan kembali katana peraknya dan diselipkan dibelakang punggung. Bergegas pergi meninggalkan para Rookie.

"Hn". suara ambigu Sasuke dengan mengikuti langkah Naruto, disusul Sakura.

Tim 7 menuju arah kerumunan peserta yang tampak berkumpul di depan pintu gerbang pos, sang panitia pengawas ujian sedang memberikan intruksi pengarahan kepada para peserta Tim.

"Perkenalkan namaku Anko Mitarashi, aku adalah ketua pengawas ujian Chunin tahap kedua. Sesuai dengan ketentuan yang telah ditentukan para peserta dibagi menjadi 3 golongan sesuai dengan warna bendera yang kalian pegang...Dengan begini ujian Chunin tahap kedua dimulai!!". teriak Anko.

"Dan satu lagi dalam ujian ini kalian diperbolehkan saling membunuh antar saling tim peserta, semoga kalian berhasil!!". imbung Anko lantang, tampak para peserta terlihat antusias tak sabar untuk menenangkan ujian tahap kedua.

Mata Anko melirik kearah kerumunan, menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. "Hohoho..Ternyata kau disini Gaki..heh!, kenapa timmu belum mulai". ujarnya lekas, melemparkan kunai kearah Naruto yang tengah menyender dibawah pohon.

syutttt...trangg!!!

lajur kunai tertangkis batu kecil yang dilemparkan Naruto, alhasil kunai pun membelok dan menancap ditanah. "Hn, masih saja liar kau nona ular". ucapnya datar, tidak sama sekali melirik sosok pelempar kunai.

"Terlalu dingin sekali sifatmu yang tak pernah luntur...ahhh terlalu mengesankan, Ramen no Gaki". suara seksi terlontar menggoda, tangan menjulur untuk menggapai bocah pirang, Namun kilatan hijau..

Sringg!!!

Tubuh Naruto sudah tergantikan Sasuke, otomatis tangan Anko menyentuh kepala pantat ayam, membuat Anko terkejut. "Hoh, kau sungguh agresif, Gaki!!".

Namun di lain pihak si bocah Uchiha mendumel tidak jelas, tubuhnya diteleport rekan pirangnya. Umpatan keras tak terelakan. "Sialan kau Dobe!!". sarkas bocah Uchiha, iris onik meloto tajam.

Sebuah tangan mencabut kunai yang menancap ditanah, lantas memberikannya ke sang pemilik. "Aku kembalikan, apa ini punyamu...". nadanya terkesan manis, namun cenderung misterius.

"Ahh..terima kasih". ujar Anko lantas menerima kunai.

lidah panjang bercabang menjilati tengkuk Anko. " Hm..mereka sangat menarik. Ah..maksudku sangat menarik sekali". pungkasnya kemudian, sebuah seringaian dibalik wajah yang tertutupi topi jerami. Lidah panjang menempel ditelinga Anko.

Sakura cengo dengan kelakuan sosok bertopi jerami. "Itu sangat menjijikan dan dia sangat menyeramkan". gumamnya lirih.

"Cih, sialan kau Dobe, kau telah mengumpankan aku, bodoh!!". Kesal Sasuke dengan mengutuk tindakan Naruto.

"Hn, hiburan". ujar Naruto dengan Inosen, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan pos pintu gerbang hutan kematian.

Tim 7 bergegas masuk kedalam hutan kematian, semakin jauh melangkah masuk semakin terasa aura menyeramkan. Seulas seringaian tercipta dibibir tipis Naruto, akan ada hal yang sangat menggelitik nantinya. Mereka terus meloncati dahan pohon-pohon besar.

"Hn, sepertinya akan ada hal yang sangat menarik sekali. Siapkan mentalmu Teme". lontar datar bocah Uzumaki menyeringai.

"Cih, siapa peduli, kalau kau pun ada sesuatu yang mengesankan". ujar Sasuke masih kesal dengan Naruto.

"Hah..kalian itu selalu saja". Sakura mengeluh dengan tingkah kedua rekannya.

 **~00000~**

Pohon-pohon besar nan kokoh yang menjulang keatas membuat sinar matahari hanya sedikit memancarkan cahayanya, menembus kedalam hutan kematian karena lebatnya daun-daun pohon.

para Rookie yang terdiri dari tiga tim masih terus meloncati dahan, Tim 8 sebagai mata karena spesialis shinobi pelacak. Pengguna Doujutsu Byakugan, serangga chakra, dan penciuman bau tentu menguntungkan para Rookie sebagai sensor, jikalau ada pergerakan musuh mendekat.

"Ini semua salahmu Menma!!, andai saja kau tidak mengajak ribut mungkin saja Tim 7 masih ada disini, terlebih aku tidak jadi berduaan dengan Sasuke-kun!". lontar keras Ino mendecak kesal. Rencananya gagal bisa bersamaan dengan pujaan hati.

"Ya benar, ini karena mu!!, semua menjadi terpecah. Seharusnya kita bersatu, tentu akan berpengaruh dengan kekuatan dan pertahanan tim kita!". timpal Naoki.

"Sudahlah kalian!!, aku sedang malas untuk membahasnya!!". tepis Menma menyahut bosan.

" Merepotkan, masih saja". komentar Genin bersurai nanas.

"Memang dasar Menma, tidak bisa diandalkan!". timpal bocah anjing.

"Mungkin saja Menma-san sedang menstruasi, makanya dia selalu emosian". celutuk bocah berkulit pucat, tersenyum palsu mengejek rekannya.

"Sialan kalian!". umpat Menma mendelikan mata.

gadis bersurai indigo pendek, raut wajahnya terlihat panik. Mata Byakugannya masih terus aktif, " Teman-teman, ada pergerakan". nada lirih Hinata memperingatkan keseluruh Rookie.

"Kau benar Hinata, seranggaku mengidentifikasi sepertinya mereka 6 orang, datang dari arah timur hutan". cetus datar Shino.

Para Rookie langsung memasang badan penuh siaga, mata mereka mewaspadai keadaan sekitar.

Syuttttt...syutttt...!!!!!

jlebbbbb..jlebbb..jlebbb!!

"AWAS..SEGERA MENGHINDAR, ITU KUNAI PELEDAK!!". lontar Menma keras.

Duaaarrrr..Duaaarrrr...Duarrrr!!!

Benar saja serangan kejutan untuk para Rookie, dengan terpaksa mereka menghindari mencari perlindungan, melompati ke dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi. Asap mengepul di udara hasil ledakan keras, membuat jarak pandang berkurang.

"Hahaha..ternyata Genin-Genin lemah dari Konoha!!". lantang keras dari balik kepulan asap.

"Lebih baiknya kalian menyerahkan bendera kalian jika ingin selamat!".

"Tidak usah banyak omong lebih baik kita serang mereka!".

Semua para Rookie memasang kesiagan, guna menunggu datangnya serangan kembali. Benar saja dari balik kabut muncul semburan bola api menyerang para Rookie...

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Wurshhh!!!

sebagai antispasi, Menma yang mempunyai elemen Suiton segera merapal segel tangan dengan cepat. Siap menyerang balik dari balik asap...

 ** _Suiton teppoudama no jutsu_**

Byurrr!!! Syuutttt!!!

Dari dalam retakan tanah timbul air mengucur deras, menyembul ke udara dan membentuk bola air besar yang langsung melesat dengan gesitnya, siap beradu dengan semburan bola api musuh.

Syuuttttt!! Wurssshh!!!

Blaaaaarrrrrrrr...nyesssss!!!

Kedua jutsu berbeda elemen berbenturan diatas udara dan menimbulkan uap bercampur kepulan asap ledakan kunai, semakin menyamarkan musuh. Mendadak Menma dikejutkan serangan baru, sebuah tangan dengan menggenggam kunai hampir saja merobek tubuhnya, namun seseorang dari arah belakang menghantam sosok musuh tersebut.

 ** _Juuken_**

Wushh!! Duaggghh!! Blarrr!!!

Tubuh si penyerang terpental keras dan menghantam beberapa pohon besar, pukulan tapak suci khas Klan Hyuuga berhasil menyelamatkan Menma. Iris violet melirik kebelakang, "Arigatou Hinata-chan..tadi itu benar-benar hebat". lontarnya penuh senyum, dengan memuji sang gadis.

"M-Menma-kun". cicit Hinata, wajahnya sudah merona karena pujian Menma.

Tampak kabut uap air sudah mereda, terlihat lima Genin ber Hitai-ite Kusakagure. Salah satu dari mereka sudah terkapar, akibat serangan gadis Hyuuga dengan mengunci jalur tanketsunya.

"Hm, tim Genin dari Kusagakure", gumam Shino.

"Merepotkan..sepertinya benar kau Shino". timpal Shikamaru.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak selemah yang kami kira!". ujar salah satu Genin.

"Jumlah kalian 9 orang, namun jumlah tidak mempengaruhi pertarungan ini". ujar Genin lainnya.

Dua orang Genin Kusagakure merapal segel tangan hendak menyerang para Rookie, mereka melesat dengan meloncat ke udara.

 ** _Doton Ganchuso_**

 ** _Suiton Suibachi_**

Krakk..krakk!! wushh..wushhh!!

byurrr..syuuutt!!! syuuurrrtttt!!

Tombak-tombak lancip tanah melesat kearah para Rookie disusul serangan baru, semburan air yang deras dari salah satu tangan Genin Kusagakure. Shino segera melepaskan serangganya dibantu oleh Naoki yang sudah merapal segel tangan. Keduanya membuat jutsu yang bersifat defensif...

 ** _Doton Doryuuheki_**

 ** _Mushi Kame no Jutsu_**

Krakkk..krakkk!!!

ngungg...ngungg!!

muncul retakan tanah yang membentuk sebuah benteng melindungi para Rookie, serangga-serangga Shino berterbangan dan berkumpul, ikut menyelubungi dan membentuk dinding pertahanan.

Blarrrrrrrrrr!!!! Byuurrrrr!!!!

Kedua serangan tim Genin Kusagakure menabrak dinding pertahanan para Rookie. Dengan masih melihat keadaan seperti ada kesempatan membalas serangan, Shikamaru lantas merapal segel tangan berburu dengan waktu, sebelum tim musuh menyerang kembali.

 ** _Kagemane Kubi Shibari no Jutsu_**

trapp..trappp!!!

Bayangan hitam yang diciptakan Shikamaru terus memanjang, mengejar kelima Genin Kusagakure dan lantas mengikatnya erat. Mengunci pergerakan para lawan, "Menma, Kiba, Chouji serang mereka!!". lantang keras Shikamaru yang sedang menyilangkan jari, mempertahankan jutsunya.

 ** _Gatsuga_**

 ** _Nikudan Sensha_**

 ** _Rasengan_**

Wurshhh!!

srakkk..srakkk!!!

Zwuingg!!!

Putaran bor angin melesat hasil kolaborasi Kiba dengan anjingnya. Disusul Chouji yang menggelinding dipermukaan tanah, membentuk tubuhnya menjadi bulat seperti bola, Menma meloncat dengan bola spiral biru ditelapak tangannya, lantas ketiga Genin membenturkan Jutsunya masing-masing ketubuh para Genin Kusagakure yang masih terperangkap bayangan hitam.

Blarrrrrrrr!!!!! Brakkkkkk!! Duuuaarrrr!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi akibat banyaknya serangan, tubuh kelima Genin Kusagakure terpental keras dengan tubuh remuk redam, tergeletak tak berdaya diatas permukaan tanah. Asap masih mengepul efek dari Rasengan Menma, bocah bersurai merah pun mendekat ke tubuh para Genin Kusa mencari kedua bendera yang berbeda warna.

"Hm..lemah, kalian pikir kami shinobi rendahan macam kalian!". Menma menendang salah satu tubuh yang tersungkur, tangannya menggapit 2 bendera warna kuning.

"Kerja yang bagus Menma!". lontar Kiba dengan cengiran wajah, menandakan kepuasan.

 **~00000~**

Diatas sebuah dahan pohon yang besar Naruto menghentikan lajunya membuat kedua rekannya terheran, lantas menduduk diri dengan bersandar pada pohon tersebut.

"Apa ada dari sekian banyaknya peserta ada yang menuju kemari Naruto?". celutuk Sakura merasa penasaran.

"Hn". timpal Sasuke

Si bocah pirang hanya menggeleng, menautkan alisnya. "Hn, sesuatu yang lebih dari itu". ujar Naruto, lekas memunculkan satu shuriken dari sarung tangannya, lalu melemparnya ke atas pucuk dedaunan yang lebat.

Syuuttt!! pyuurr!!

sebuah burung kecil berwarna hitam langsung mencair terkena shuriken Naruto, menetes kebawah diantara rimbunnya daun. Tentu mereka bertambah heran.

"Hn, begitu rupanya, mereka sudah memulai pergerakannya". gumam Sasuke seakan tau maksud Naruto.

"Seperti di malam waktu itu, sewaktu di Nami no Kuni". pungkas Naruto.

"Mungkin itu benar Dobe, salah satu informan dari kaki tangannya". timpal Sasuke dengan menebak. _'Jadi benar si mayat hidup itu, permainan apalagi yang akan dilakukannya'._ terka batin Sasuke.

Sakura terlihat cengo, dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang dibahas oleh kedua rekannya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan sih?". gumam gadis pink seakan penasaran.

"Lupakan saja, daripada nanti kau bertambang bingung Sakura". sahut datar Naruto, dan membuat gadis bersurai gulali mendengus.

"Hn". timpal bocah Uchiha ikut mengiyakan bocah bersurai pirang.

Angin semilir dipedalaman hutan kematian kian terasa beberapa daun kering berguguran, rambut kuning ikut berkibar karena hempasan angin. Naruto diam sesaat lantas bibirnya kembali menyeringai lebar. "Hn, ada tamu yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan kita". ujarnya lekas, iris saphire melirik seakan memberi petunjuk kedua rekannya.

Segera saja bocah Uchiha melesatkan beberapa kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak, melayang dengan cepat kearah rerimbunan balik pohon-pohon besar.

Syuuttt...syuuutttt!!!!

Stabbbb!! stabbb!!!

Duuaaaarrrr...Duuuaarrrr!!!!

Ledakan keras disertai asap yang mengepul membuat beberapa pohon hancur, dan ada beberapa sosok bayangan yang menghindar ketika serangan terjadi, meloncat ke dahan pohon yang lebih tinggi.

"Tampaknya ada beberapa serangga yang telah lancang". sarkas datar Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah tim Genin yang berani menguping.

"Sepertinya mereka tim Genin dari Otokagure, Sasuke-kun". ucap Sakura, meneliti dengan seksama Hitai-ite berlambang tanda bunyi yang melingkar dikepala mereka.

Tim Genin Otokagure menatap tajam Tim 7, mereka merasa diremehkan akibat ucapan Sasuke sebelumnya, diantaranya memasang posisi siaga siap menyerang.

"Kata-katamu itu sungguh menyakitkan, Uchiha-san!". sangkal salah satu Kunoichi tim Otokagure, bersurai hitam panjang.

"Kita langsung serang mereka saja, Kin!". Sarkas keras sosok yang seperti landak, kepalanya penuh perban.

"Aku yakin tuan sepertinya akan senang, Dosu!". komentar sosok berjabrik hitam, Hitae-ite model seperti Yamato, membingkai wajahnya.

"Benar juga!, tapi lihat saja mereka sepertinya sangat lemah Zaku". timpal Kin Tsuci.

Tim 7 hanya menyimak perbincangan mereka, Naruto menaikan alis sepertinya ia sedikit menyadari. "Sepertinya mereka suruhan seseorang, dan kau juga lumayan cukup terkenal pantat ayam!, sampai mereka mengetahuimu". sindir Naruto akan rekan Uchihanya.

"Cih, tidak ada alasan untuk siapa mereka berkerja". sanggah Sasuke.

Diantara ketiga Genin Otokagure melompat kearah Tim 7, mengacungkan tangannya setinggi mungkin.

 ** _Zankuha_**

Swuing!!! Wushh!!

mendapat serangan dadakan Sasuke maupun Naruto meloncat, tampak tangannya menarik lengan Sakura. Muncul bunyi keras yang memekakan telinga dan menghancurkan pepohonan..

Blarrrrrr!!

Naruto mengorek telinganya yang berdenging akibat jutsu serangan Genin Otokagure, menapakan kaki disalah satu pohon. Setelah menghindari serangan tersebut, disampingnya Sakura terlihat khawatir. " Kau tidak apa-apa Naruto". ujarnya memastikan dengan memperhatikan bocah pirang.

"Hn, hanya sedikit berdenging ditelingaku". lontarnya, Naruto mencabut katananya dibelakang punggung. Iris saphirenya menatap lurus kearah musuh. "Kalian sungguhan mengajakku menari,Heh!". pungkasnya dengan merapal segel sebelah tangan.

 ** _Shunshin no Jutsu_**

Sringg!!

Kilatan putih menghilang dan muncul kembali diatas Tim Genin Otokagure dengan memberikan hantaman keras, menyerang telak tubuh ketiga Genin..

Duakkk!!! Duakkk!!!! Duakkk!!

Ketiga Genin Oto itu terpantal keras akibat serangan yang mendadak tanpa diketahui ketiganya, terhempas ke segala arah. Beberapa pohon hancur efek benturan dengan tubuh mereka, mereka tergeletak bergelimpangan diatas tanah.

"Ugh..c-cepat s-sekali s-serangannya, b-bahkan a-aku t-tidak b-bisa m-melihatnya". lengkuhan rasa sakit yang dirasakan sosok yang terlihat mirip landak.

"K-kau benar D-Dosu, sekali pukul saja dampaknya tidak bisa dibayangkan". gumam lemah Zaku merasakan tubuhnya remuk redam.

"Hn, kenapa kalian semua suka tiduran diatas tanah, bukankah tadi ingin mengajakku menari!!!".

Ketiga Genin Oto menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara, nada meremehkan jelas terdengar. Sosok bocah bersurai pirang dengan posisi terbalik seperti menggantung diatas dahan pohon, bersedekap tangan menggenggam katana putih. Sedangkan diatasnya dahan dua rekannya berada.

"Brengsekk kau, kami akan membalasmu!!". nada geram sang Kunoichi bersurai hitam mengepalkan tangannya.

Naruto malah menyeringai mendengar lontaran keras sang Kunoichi bersurai hitam, Sasuke yang berada diatasnya hanya diam, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Hn, aku tunggu seranganmu, jangan buat aku kecewa!". nadanya seakan menantang, Naruto semakin memprovokasi trio Oto.

"Sialan kau brengsrekk!!, rasakan ini!!". Kin Tsuci melemparkan senbon-senbonnya kearah Tim 7, melesatkan dalam jumlah banyak.

 ** _Kage Senbon no Jutsu_**

Syuttt...syuttt...syuttt!!!

Melihat banyaknya senbon yang bertebaran di udara dengan melesat cepat, Naruto mengayunkan Katana keperakannya, Sasuke mengeratkan kedua genggaman gagang kunai. "Cih, serangan yang menyedihan". gumam bocah Uchiha siap menangkis serangan.

Trankk..trankk...trankk..trankk!!!

Naruto menebas-nebaskan katananya secara menyilang, menangkis semua senbon. Suara dentingan logam terdengar, begitu juga dengan Sasuke mengayunkan kedua kunainya secara bersamaan.

Trankkk..trankk..trankkk!!

Iris shapire Naruto menyipit menatap salah satu senbon yang terlihat berbeda, ada sebuah lonceng kecil menggantung. Seakan tau, segera menutup kedua telinganya. "Tutupi telinga kalian!!". lontar keras Naruto, memperingatkan kedua rekannya.

Nginggg!!!

Suara keras terdengar nyaring, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah menutupi kedua kupingnya dengan tangan, tapi tidak dengan Sakura tubuhnya oleng nyaris jatuh kebawah permukaan tanah.

Tappp!!

Tangan berlapis sarung tangan hitam menangkap tubuh Sakura, Naruto segera menariknya keatas dahan pohon. Oniks Sasuke menyipit, "Apa dia terkena Genjutsu suara tadi, Dobe?". ujarnya.

"Hn, tampaknya dia telat menutup telinganya". komentar Naruto dengan melepas segel Genjutsu. Tak berapa lama gadis pingki pun tersadar.

"Naruto, Sasuke". gumam lirih Sakura

"Hn". ambigu Sasuke, sedang Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

 ** _Kyomeisen_**

Ngiiiingg!!! Wushh!!!

Ledakan gelombang suara meluncur ke arah Tim 7, namun kilatan hijau menghilang berserta kedua rekannya, ketika serangan melesat dan hanya mengenai pohon saja.

Blarrrrrrrr!!!

Dosu terlihat syok targetnya menghilang tanpa bekas, matanya membelalak hanya pohon hancur saja yang dilihatnya. Kilatan hijau muncul disampingnya dengan sabetan katana...

Sring!!!

jrashhhh!! brukk!!

"Argghhh!!".

Dosu menjerit keras ketika lengan kirinya terputus, tertebas benda tajam hingga menggelepar diatas tanah. Kedua rekannya kaget bukan main mendapati Dosu berlumuran darah segar.

"Dosu!!".

Duakkk!!!

Bayangan hitam menendang keras tubuh Zaku, bocah Oto tersebut tersungkur diatas tanah akibat serangan mendadak. Sasuke sang pelaku menapak kakinya dipermukaan tanah, berjalan kearah Zaku.

"Katakan siapa yang menyuruh kalian!". gertak dingin Sasuke, oniksnya seakan menindas.

Dengan mengusap darah dimulut, Zaku menatap nyalang bocah Uchiha. "Ughh..persetan denganmu Uchiha!, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah kukatakan!!". lontar keras Zaku dengan mengarahkan telapak tangannya kearah Sasuke.

 ** _Zankuha_**

Swuing!!! Wushh!!

Blarrrrr!!!

Klak!!

Seonggok batang pohon hancur akibat terkena gelombang suara, serangan tersebut tidak mengenai target. Rupanya bocah Uchiha itu menggunakan kawarimi, Zaku berusaha mendirikan tubuhnya namun sesuatu menembus jantungnya...

 ** _Chidori Eiso_**

Ctrett...zipppp...zippp!!!

Srattt!! Crashh!!

"Arghhhh!!".

Sinar laser biru panjang menusuknya dari arah belakang, lalu menyilang secara horisontal. Zaku kembali tersungkur di atas ditanah dengan tubuhnya terbelah menjadi dua, mati secara mengenaskan.

"Cih, serangga yang lemah". gumam Sasuke dengan menyudahi jutsunya.

Mata Kin Tsuci melotot lebar kedua rekannya telah tumbang, terlebih melihat Zaku. "Zaku!, Keparat kalian!!, aku akan membunuh kalian sebagai balasan!!". teriak murka kunoichi tersebut dengan menatap nyalang.

"Zaku!!". lantang Dosu yang sudah berdiri dengan tubuh lunglai, menoleh kembali kearah Naruto menatapnya tajam. "Aku juga akan membunuhmu..Sialan!!". menggerakan satu tangannya yang masih utuh. Lengan kanan yang terdapat gelang penuh lubang mengeluarkan gelombang suara dalam jumlah besar.

 ** _Dai Kyomeisen_**

Ngiiiingggg!!!!

Wushhhh!!!!

Iris saphire Naruto menyipit akibat angin yang ditimbulkan gelombang suara, bibirnya menyeringai tipis. "Percuma sekeras apapun usahamu, namun_". Naruto menjeda kalimatnya. jentikan jari akhir dari segalanya bagi Dosu Kinuta...

 ** _Raifuu Kyuuin Jikukan_**

Crettt!!! Srepppp!!!!!

Pusaran angin berpercikan petir hijau muncul di depan Naruto, dalam hitungan detik menghisap gelombang suara tanpa sisa. "Kecoa mati pada akhirnya dengan bunuh diri..fufufu!". sambung ucapannya kembali. Dengan jentikan jari pula muncul pusaran angin berpercikan petir diatas Dosu, memuntahkan kembali gelombang suara.

Wusshhh!!! Nginggg!!

Duaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi, Dosu mati dengan cara mengenaskan tubuhnya hancur lebur oleh jutsunya sendiri. Ceceran daging berhamburan dipenuhi darah merah kental, membuat yang melihatnya pasti akan memuntahkan isi perut.

Walau sedang bertarung dengan Sakura, Kin melirikan matanya sesaat setelah mendengar ledakan besar, raut wajahnya tampak pucat pasi. "Dosu!!". teriaknya lantang ingin menjangkau ke tempatnya, namun ia lupa kalau sedang bertarung.

Sakura mengepalkan tinjunya, melayangkan pukulan ke arah Kin Tsuci. "Mau kemana jalang, lawanmu disini!!". Sakura meloncat kearah lawan penuh chakra.

"Shannaro!!".

Duakkkk!! Blarrr!!

Pohon hancur bertumbangan oleh pukulan monster Sakura, ternyata Kin meloncat kebelakang untuk menghindar. Dengan masih mengatur nafasnya yang memburu, Kin Tsuci kembali melompat dan siap menghujamkan senbon penuh amarah, terlebih ia tidak terima atas kematian kedua rekannya.

"Kalau pun kedua temanku mati, kau pun harus mati..gadis sialan!!". luapan emosi berkilat dimata Kin Tsuci.

Wushhh!!!

Trangg!!!

Sakura menepis senbon dengan kunai keperakan yang ia ambil dari tas kecil dibelakang pinggang. Di tangan Kin Tsuci, senbon muncul kembali mengayunkan ke bahu Sakura...

Sratttt!!! Trangg!!

tangan mungil dengan kunai keperakan digenggaman, menyilang ke atas udara menangkis kembali senbon. Sakura melirik sekilas ke pangkal senbon terdapat bel kecil tergantung, seakan tau fungsi bel tersebut Sakura lantas melompat untuk menghindar...

"Hahaha...ternyata matamu jeli juga". tawa sinis Kin dengan merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Genjutsu no Kage Senbon_**

Ngingggg!!!!! Wushhh!!!

Sebagai tindakan, sebelumnya Sakura sudah menyumpal kedua lubang telinganya dengan percaan perban kecil. Ledakan gelombang suara hampir menjangkau Sakura, sebagai antisipasi Sakura mengalirkan chakranya kebilah kunai keperakan.

 ** _Hien_**

Slashhh!!! Syuuttt!!

Kunai keperakan sudah diselimuti chakra biru, lantas Sakura melemparkannya kearah Kin, memecahkan gelombang suara. Tentu gelombang suara juga berasal dari chakra, maka chakra pula yang mampu melawannya.

wushh!!! jlebbb!!

"Arghhh!!!". Teriakan keras menandakan kesakitan, dada kiri Kin tertembus kunai chakra yang dilesatkan Sakura.

Naruto yang memperhatikan Sakura bertarung bibirnya tersenyum tipis. _'Rupanya dia semakin mahir menggunakannya, perkembangan tingkatnya mulai ada kemajuan. Gadis yang menarik'._ Benak bocah pirang mengomentari. Kunai keperakan dipunyai Sakura adalah pemberian Naruto saat misi di Nami no Kuni.

Tak memberikan kesempatan lawan, Sakura melesatkan pukulan monsternya yang penuh chakra. "Kau pikir aku akan terkena lagi Genjutsu sialanmu!!, tapi saat ini aku yang akan mengalahkanmu..jalang!!". Sakura melompat kearah Kin Tsuci yang tengah bangkit, tertunduk memegangi bahunya.

"Shannaro!!".

Duaggghhh!!! Blaaarrrrrr!!!

Kawah kecil tercipta dengan retakan dipermukaan tanah, asap debu mengepul ditengahnya sosok tubuh Kunoichi Otogakure tergelatak, mati akibat pukulan monster Sakura.

Sasuke mendekat kearah Naruto dengan membawa bendera berwarna hijau, yang diambilnya dari Zaku. "Hn, hari telah menjelang sore. Apa masih kita terus melanjutkan?". gumam datar bocah Uchiha.

"Nanti saja kita pikirkan, menara pusat masih jauh". ujar Naruto menatap rekan gadis pingki yang tampak telah mengakhiri pertarungannya.

"Itu harus Naruto, sebentar lagi hari terang menjadi gelap. Itu sangat beresiko jika melakukan perjalanan ditengah hutan yang gelap". lontar Sakura menyampaikan pendapat.

"Terlebih para peserta lain juga pasti beristirahat, sia-sia saja kalau pun kita tidak menemukan bendera yang lainnya". imbuh Sakura langsung.

"Hn, wajar karena malam hari mereka tidak akan melakukan pergerakan". ujar datar Sasuke.

bibir tipis bocah pirang menyeringai, membuat kedua rekannya bingung sesaat. "Hn, itu menurut pendapat kalian...dalam hitungan beberapa jam dimulai dari sekarang, akan ada suatu hal yang menarik terjadi". pungkas Naruto meloncat keatas dahan pohon guna meneruskan perjalanannya.

tampak kebingungan diraut wajah Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka tidak paham apa yang dimaksud Naruto. Mereka berdua pun meloncat kearah dahan pohon, mengikuti laju bocah Uzumaki.

 _'Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan dari sensorikmu Dobe, setelah kau mengobservasi seluruh Shinobi yang ada dihutan kematian ini. Tampaknya hal besar..jika kau sudah memperingatkan. Aku harus berhati-hati'._ Batin Sasuke menerka, iris Oniknya menatap punggung bocah pirang dari belakang.

 **~00000~**

Senja hari menjelang petang matahari mulai tenggelam, tampak langit Konoha dihiasi rona jingga yang menjalar keseluruh angkasa, menambah kesan teramat indah untuk tidak dilewatkan. Begitu juga dengan dua sosok berbeda usia yang tengah berdiri diatas bukit Hokage.

"Apa ada yang ingin anda bicarakan Sandaime-sama?". tanya Jounin bermasker, menutup buku bersampul orange lantas menyimpannya di tas kecil ninjanya.

hembusan asap cerutu mengepul diudara terbawa angin senja, kakek tua terbalut jubah berwarna putih menyipitkan matanya akan silau warna jingga dilangit. "Beberapa hal yang mungkin akan membuatmu sedikit jantungan mendadak, Kakashi". ujarnya lekas

Membuat Jounin bermasker mengurut keningnya. "Sesuatu hal". pungkasnya penuh tanya akan rasa kebingungan.

Dari balik jubah putihnya yang dikenakan, Hiruzen mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan. "Seminggu yang lalu ada seorang utusan Shinobi Kirigakure dengan membawa dua gulungan, mereka mengajak pihak Konoha untuk beraliansi, menjalin kerjasama baru dengan Konoha".

"Bukankah mereka sedang terlibat perang saudara". potong Kakashi cepat.

"Aku belum selesai, Kakashi!". lontar si kakek tua, suaranya agak ditinggikan membuat Kakashi menciut. "Dua gulungan itu berisi informasi alasan kenapa mereka mau menjalin kerjasama. Dua gulungan itu berisi informasi yang berbeda, aku mengambil gulungan yang satu ini disaat yang tepat ketika mereka baru sampai di Konoha, bahkan Minato pun tidak tau. Entah mengapa disaat membaca gulungan ini aku merasa bangga dan juga rasa khawatir dalam bersamaan". Hiruzen melamparkan gulungannya kearah Kakashi.

"Dan kurasa kau juga perlu tahu, karena kau sebagai orang yang tepat untuk membimbingnya". ungkap Hiruzen.

Mata Kakashi tampak melotot membaca gulungan baris demi baris. "N-Naruto". gumamnya lirih, semakin kebawah semakin membulat sempurna mata Kakashi, tentu dibarengi dengan rasa syok yang luar biasa. "I-ini t-tidak m-mungkin S-Sandaime-sama, k-kalau Naruto sekuat itu, mustahil jika..". komentar Kakashi dengan tergagu, menutup kembali gulungan. Omongannya terpotong oleh kakek tua.

"Tadinya aku juga akan menyangkal hal itu, Kakashi. Tapi itu adalah kenyataan, disaat umurnya yang masih muda Naruto-kun mampu mencapai level tertinggi dalam sejarah dunia Shinobi. Bahkan tidak ada Shinobi Konoha yang mampu melakukan hal itu disaat umurnya masih terbilang bocah". pungkas Sandaime Hiruzen.

"Mengalahkan seorang Kage yang juga seorang Jinchuuriki dan juga melawan Bijuu seorang diri, lalu bertarung dengan pria bertopeng yang juga dalang dari serangan Kyuubi 12 tahun yang lalu. Dan menjadi seorang pahlawan di desa Kirigakure..itu sungguh sangat-sangat mustahil, sangat sulit dipercaya". ungkap Jounin bermasker menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih merasakan rasa tak percayanya.

"Hahaha..Itu belum seberapa Kakashi, masih banyak rahasia yang belum terkuak tentang Naruto-kun. Bocah nakal itu banyak menyembunyikan kemampuannya, bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mampu untuk menjabarkannya. Padahal aku sendiri yang telah mengasuhnya semenjak dia lahir". terang Hiruzen terkekeh, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ya memang begitulah Sandaime-sama, Naruto memanglah bocah penuh bakat. Yang aku takutkan adalah kalau ia salah jalan, terlebih anda tau sendiri sikap dan sifatnya seperti apa. Selalu kritis pemikirannya yang cenderung berbuat lebih dan sangat susah untuk ditebak". komentar Kakashi.

mata Hiruzen menerawang ke langit senja, bibirnya sibuk dengan ritual asap nikotinnya. "Untuk itulah aku menyuruhmu kesini Kakashi, aku memintamu bukan tidak ada alasan. Selalu ada pagi hari tentu ada pula saatnya menjelang senja hari, begitulah siklus didunia ini, dan begitu pula dengan umur manusia". Sandaime menjeda kalimatnya membuat Kakashi tertegun sesaat.

"Aku merasa umurku sudah sangat tua ya kan Kakashi...hahaha". Hiruzen masih sempat-sempatnya terkekeh. "Masih banyak hal yang ingin aku curahkan untuk Naruto-kun, tapi semua itu tidaklah mungkin. Aku mesti membutuhkan orang lain guna membimbing dan selalu menuntun ke arah jalan hidupnya, maupun jalan dunia Shinobinya. Kau adalah sosok yang tepat untuk itu, kehidupan masa lalumu pun sama tapi berbeda dalam arti sebuah keyakinan". imbuh Hiruzen.

"A-Aku tidak akan membantahnya kalau soal itu Sandaime-sama. Namun Naruto tetaplah Naruto yang mempunyai jalan tersendiri untuk menyikapi sebuah arti hidup". ujar Kakashi

"Tapi kalau itu untuk murid-muridku akan aku lakukan yang terbaik, sebagai tanggung jawab karena aku adalah Sensei mereka. Bukan hanya Naruto tapi semua yang ada di Tim 7". lanjut Kakashi kembali.

"Mungkin ucapanmu itu benar, namun perlu kau ketahui kau sudah mengenal lebih tentang Naruto, bahkan semenjak bocah nakal itu belum dilahirkan. Kau juga yang menjaga Khusina saat hamil dulu, tentu kau mempunyai pertimbangan tersendiri". pungkas Sandaime.

"Itu hanya soal waktu saja yang bisa menjawab Sandaime-sama, aku tidak memungkiri akan hal itu. Ucapan anda seperti sebuah amanah...entah mengapa aku merasa tidak akan mampu dan yakin. Namun akan aku lakukan sebisaku, selama nafasku masih berhembus". tutur terang Kakashi.

"Hahaha..aku yakin kau pasti mampu Kakashi, yakinlah pada dirimu sendiri!". lontar Hiruzen terkekeh, membuat Kakashi menggarukan kepalanya akan tingkah kakek tua.

Langit desa Konoha mulai menggelap, hari sudah malam tampaknya mereka berdua masih belum beranjak. Terlalu asyik membahas segala macam hal mulai dari Tim 7, ujian Chunin hingga masalah keamanan desa.

 **~00000~**

Dibawah antara pohon-pohon besar lebih tepatnya diantara akar-akar pohon, Tim 7 tengah beristirahat. Dua orang bocah berbeda surai tengah duduk bersandar pada batang pohon, tampak juga seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah tertidur pulas meringkuk memeluk lututnya.

Hanya suara jangkrik dan binatang liar yang menemani kedua Genin tersebut. Gelap dan sunyi begitulah suasana malam dihutan kematian, api unggun kecil menjadi sumber kehangatan akan dinginnya malam. Disekitar Naruto tampak beberapa bungkus cup ramen bekas, pertanda ia telah menghabiskan semua bekal makanannya.

si bocah Uchiha juga memegang buah tomat segar yang bagian atasnya sudah setengah dimakan. "Hn, kau membuat api unggun bukankah itu akan mengundang perhatian musuh datang kemari, Dobe". ujarnya lekas dengan menghabiskan sisa buah segarnya.

alis Naruto mengernyit, mendengar ulasan Sasuke. "Itulah tujuanku". jawab Naruto singkat menyengir dibibir tipisnya.

Kepala pantat ayam menggeleng-geleng akan kelakuan sahabat pirangnya. "Lantas kalau musuh datang kemari dan kau akan memenggal kepala mereka". timpal Sasuke, sudah mengetahui tabiat teman pirangnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Hn, begitulah..hahaha". tawa Naruto terkekeh, iris shapirenya menyipit.

"Hn, sedari sore padahal banyak tempat untuk beristirahat yang kita lalui, kenapa malah memilih tempat ini?, lalu apa ada hubungannya dengan perkataanmu sebelumnya?". Sasuke mengemukakan rasa penasarannya yang ditahan, semenjak habis pertarungannya dengan Trio Otokagure.

"Hn, Aku yakin sensorikmu pasti menjangkau keanehan chakra tiap peserta ujian Chunin dihutan ini, bahkan jauh diluaran desa Konoha". imbuh Sasuke lagi.

Sontak Naruto terdiam sesaat, raut mukanya berubah serius. "Hn, tampaknya kau menyadarinya..Heh pantat ayam!. Memang dari seluruh hutan kematian ini adalah titik temu, terlebih dari sekian banyak peserta ada tiga chakra yang tampak tidak normal, untuk dua orang bisa dipastikan mereka Jinchuuriki. Nah chakra yang satunya lagi tak perlu kau pertanyakan". ungkap Naruto membuat mata Sasuke membulat.

"Pasti ada suatu alasan, mengapa dia bisa menyusup diantara peserta ujian Chunin..Dan aku menunggu untuk itu..fufufu". sambung Naruto dengan tawa misterius.

sesaat Sasuke memang terperangah dengan penjelasan Naruto. "Hn, kau tidak bercandakan, Dobe". ujarnya lekas.

"Memang apa aku pernah membual". tukas Naruto, menarik katana peraknya yang berada dibalik punggung. Tentu Sasuke tau dengan maksud katana diloloskan dari sarungnya.

"Memburu tikus lagi, sepertinya straregimu tepat..Heh". gumam Sasuke.

"Hn". pungkas Naruto ambigu disertai tubuhnya menghilang dengan kilatan hijau.

"Cih, sialan kau Dobe, bersenang-senang sendiri". umpat Sasuke, mau tak mau ia pun mengikuti Naruto dengan cara Shunshin terbakar api.

Rerimbunan pohon menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk berkamuflase, kalau di lihat dengan teliti ada beberapa Shinobi bertengker diatas dahan pohon.

"Apa mereka tidak mengetahui kita Taicho?". ujar sosok shinobi bertopeng putih polos.

"Mereka belum menyadarinya, mungkin_". ucapan ketuanya terpotong, ketika kilatan hijau muncul didepannya dan menghantam keras tubuh tersebut.

Sringg!!

Duaggghhh!! Blarrrr!!

Tubuh ketua gerombolan tersebut terhempas kebelakang, terpental kebawah dan membentur permukaan tanah. Tentu semua anak buahnya terkejut akan kejadian serangan mendadak, mata mereka dibalik topeng polos memandang sekitar bersiaga penuh..

"Apa yang terjadi?". gumam salah satu sosok bertopeng polos.

"Entahlah, waspada saja!". lontar yang lainnya.

Sring!!!

Jrash..jrashhh..jrashh!!!

"Arrrrggghhhhh!!!".

brukk..brukk!!

Dari atas pohon beberapa tubuh dan kepala manusia berjatuhan dari atas pohon, kilatan hijau muncul kembali dengan teriakan lolongan kesakitan manusia. Bahwa rekan mereka telah tewas dengan cara mengenaskan, mati oleh serangan misterius. Suasana yang tadi hening kini lebih lebih hening nan senyap, serangan tersebut menjadi teror kematian untuk mereka.

Sringg!!!

jrashh..jrashhh!!!

"Arrggghhh!!!".

brukkk!! brukkk!!

kembali beberapa tubuh dan kepala berjatuhan dari atas pohon, mayat-mayat bergelimpangan dipermukaan tanah. Suasana malam hari yang gelap menjadi sempurna, mendukung untuk melancarkan serangan misterius.

"Hn, rupanya kalian tidak ada jeranya juga!!!". lontar keras dari arah sebrang atas pohon.

Mata mereka membulat dibalik topeng, menolehkan kepala memandang sosok pirang dalam kegelapan, ya itu adalah sosok sang target mereka dalam misi.

"Naruto Uzumaki, atas perintah Danzo-sama. Kami akan menangkapmu dan Uchiha Sasuke, terpaksa kami menggunakan kekerasan jika kau menolak!!". lantang keras Ketua Anbu Ne.

pofftt!!

Sosok bersurai raven muncul didekat Naruto yang langsung menyela suaranya. "Hn, aku bosan dengan pernyataan kalian setiap kalian ingin menangkap kami. Bilang pada si luwak tua itu, kami butuh hiburan lebih!!".

"Ne..mereka juga membawa kecoa-kecoa yang payah 3 kali lipat dari yang seperti biasanya". timpal Naruto.

"Hn". ambigu Sasuke menatap tajam gerombolan Anbu Ne yang berjumlah 50 orang lebih.

"Hn, baguslah untuk menari biar tambah semarak...fufufufu!!". jiwa liar Naruto kembali mendidih, semangat akan rasa haus darah berkobar. Pegangan gagang katana kini ia eratkan, katana yang sudah berlumuran darah. Meloncat kearah gerombolan Anbu Ne disertai kilatan hijau.

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

Sringgg!!!!

Sasuke tak mau ketinggalan dari rival pirangnya, dengan dua kunai dalam genggaman ia pun melompat kebawah menerjang gerombolan Anbu Ne..

Wushhh!!

Trangg!!! Trangg!!!

Suara dentingan logam terdengar keras antara kunai dan tanto beradu. Sasuke semakin agresif, rasa bertarungnya berkobar sama seperti rekan pirangnya. Dengan lompatan rapat-rapat kaki Sasuke menjaga jarak, mengatur pergerakan kaki untuk bertarung. Dua kunai ia tebaskan menyilang...

Syatttt..syattt!!

crassshhh..crashh!!!

"Aaaarrggghhh!!".

Empat orang langsung terkapar bersimbah darah diatas tanah, Dua kunai ia belokan arah lajurnya ketika sebuah tanto menyerangnya dari arah belakang, melompat keatas seakan melakukan gerakan salto dan melempar dua kunai sembarang arah...

Syutt!! stabb..stabbb!!

Sratttt!!!

Sekali sentakan pada kawat baja yang sudah terhubung dengan kunai, lompatannya semakin meninggi keatas udara disertai rapalan segel sebelah tangan dan menyemburkan jutsunya kearah tali baja...

 ** _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_**

Wurshhh!!! Slarrpp!!!

Api besar merambat melalui kawat baja, sebelumnya kawat baja itu sudah ditengah diantara para gerombolan Anbu Ne. Api semakin merambat cepat melalui kawat dan selanjutnya...

Blaaaarrrrrr!!!!

"Aaaarrrrggghhh!!!".

kobaran api membakar hebat para Anbu Ne, semakin berkobar menghanguskan tubuh lawan. Kilatan hijau menyambar para Anbu Ne diatas kepala mereka, sekali sabetan tubuh para Anbu Ne merasakan sakit yang luar biasa...

Sring!!!

Jrasshh..jrashhh!!!

"Aaarrrrggghhh!!!".

Tubuh-tubuh baru bergelimpangan diatas tanah, badan mereka tampak tidak jelas terpotong-potong katana tajam yang semakin tajam dengan di aliri elemen Fuuton. "Fufufu..menarilah para kecoa, aku tunggu serangan menyedihkan kalian!". tawa riang haus darah terdengar meremehkan mereka...

 ** _Doton Doryou_** **_Dango_**

 ** _Fuuton Reppushou_**

Krakkkk..Krakkk!!! Slashh!!

Wushhh!!!

Dua serangan jutsu berbeda elemen melesat ke arah Naruto, bola tanah dan dua belati angin meluncur diatas udara. Iris biru melirik sekilas kearah samping dimana datangnya serangan. " Hn, masih saja mengenaskan..serius lah kalau kalian ingin menyerang!". bibir tipis menyeringai, menganggap serangan bukanlah apa-apa.

memutar tubuh dengan mengangkat katana perak lebih tinggi siap menebaskan dengan menyilang...

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Shogai Gaeshi_**

Sreppp!!!

bilah katana perak berubah warna menjadi biru, Naruto melapisinya dengan chakra biru, lantas menyabetkan katananya kearah serangan jutsu lawan..

Syaattt!!!

Wushh slashh!!

Duaaaaarrrrrrr!!!

Katana keperakan bercakhra biru membelah bola tanah dan menepis serangan belati angin hingga ledakan keras terjadi diatas udara, Naruto semakin menyeringai melihat reaksi para Anbu Ne. Tangan yang masih terbebas dari gagang katana segera merapal segel sebelah tangan...

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no Jutsu_**

Wurshh!!!

Syuttttt!!! Wushhh!!!

Bola-bola angin besar didalamnya berisi belati-belati angin atau bola angin bersayat muncul di depan telapak tangan Naruto, melesat dengan cepat kearah kawanan para Anbu Ne, meluncur bagaikan kecepatan suara melintas di udara...

Duuaaaarrrrr!!! Duaaarrrrrr!!!

crashh!!! crashh!!!

Serangan Naruto menghantam tepat kawanan para Anbu Ne, ledakan-ledakan keras terjadi diudara hingga menimbulkan hembusan angin bersayat tajam, bahkan pohon-pohon sekitarnya bertumbangan akibat hembusan angin tajam. Tubuh mereka hancur lebur dengan terpotong-potong. Darah kental kembali membasahi permukaan bumi.

mata Naruto mengkilat tajam, masih banyak sisa para Anbu Ne. "Hn, hasilnya belum memuaskan". komentarnya menyeringai.

 ** _Sabaku Soso_**

Wushh..pyurr..Blarrr!!!

muncul serangan pasir menghantam para Anbu Ne dari balik rerimbunan pohon, serangan pasir langsung menewaskan mereka dalam sekejap. Naruto maupun Sasuke hanya menyipitkan matanya, akan kedatangan sosok pengganggu rasa senangnya.

"Hn, tampaknya semakin menarik saja Dobe". gumam datar Sasuke.

"Sama saja, tidak akan membawa pengaruh apapun". komentar Naruto sesaat, masih menunggu sosok yang belum muncul juga. _'Tampaknya kau masih malu-malu juga, belum menampakan dirimu ular busuk..percuma saja bersembunyi dariku'._ Pikir Naruto dengan menyeringai sadis.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 ** _Thanks to:_**

 ** _Awy77 Andrian, Fitriana Sumbawati, AKANO EIJI, th0822626, Tegar 1, galdot, Vhazer Gremory, Yadi, The Dark King Rises, nick name, Firman597, adam muhammad 980, Kokonoe201, FhiengkyePsycho, Irfai1891, YAMI M MH, muhammad khoirudin66, Annur Azure Fang, dhyan an, Neko-one, Dark-Night-404, Abu Amar Al ma'rufs, Naruto no Ramen, LordOfVermilion, edyhahodobe, Loray 29 alus, Uzumaki's Naruto'Cchi, Muhammad Kamil, Ashuraindra64, Yudi wisesa, Aoki D Hagane, Ayo3sunny, Arinasution5, and anymore..._**

 ** _Author Note:_**

 ** _Yooooo..kembali lagi dengan menyapa and menghibur para Reader-san!!!, semoga baik and sehat selalu dalam lindungan Allah swt..._**

Untuk para-Reader-san yang belum mengetahui tentang Sharingan Naruto lebih baik baca dari chapter awal, maka anda semua akan mengetahui siapa saja yang tau...dan alurnya juga agak-agak meresap gimana gituu...hahaha :V

Tunggu saja pertarungan final ujian Chunin..gw udah nyetting yang lebih seru, antara siapa melawan siapa ...supriselah...hahahaha

kekuatan Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai unjuk gigi broo...tidak seperti di cannon yang tiap musuh baru pasti Naruto akan berlatih jutsu baru..dan ane sendiri kecewa.

terima kasih yang sudah mengoreksi alur percakapannya, hahaha...maaf memang Author hanya bisa membuat bahasa dan tulisan baku..hahaha maklum aja Author bukan seorang punjangga atau pun anak yang doyan karya sastra.

 ** _Terima kasih yang udah membaca karya sampah ane, ffn yang penuh ceritanya gaje, ancur berantakan. Semoga menghibur anda semua para Reader-san._**

 ** _Follow and Fav bagi yang belom...hahaha promisi dikit :V, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak._**

 ** _See next chapter..._**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Rate : T / M ( percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, Ooc, OC, Alur berantakan, Garing, Semi Cannon, and Anymore.**

 **Let's Happy Read**

 **Chapter 22**

Di gedung menara Hokage, Minato terasa gelisah menunggu para Anbu yang ditugaskan untuk membantu melacak pembunuhan misterius, pembunuhan beberapa Shinobi penjaga hutan kematian.

tentu aksi penyusupan dan pembunuhan shinobi akan mengganggu jalannya ujian Chunin, karena gangguan ini pula martabat nama desa Konoha sebagai desa penyelenggara di pertaruhkan.

Terduduk dikursi sesekali mengacak rambut pirangnya, "Sebenarnya apa tujuan penyusup itu dengan membunuh para shinobi penjaga hutan, laporan ini benar-benar tidak bisa membuatku tidur pulas". lontar Hokage pirang frustasi.

Di dekat jendela mata hitam kakek tua terus menatap bintang-bintang bersinar di langit gelap desa Konoha, sedari tadi ia mendengar keluh kesah Minato. Karena terusik lantas menolehkan kepala, "Menjadi Hokage bukan perkara mudah, banyak isi pikiran harus tercurahkan untuk kelangsungan desa. Sekian lamanya aku heran denganmu, dimana sikap bijaksanamu yang selalu berpikiran luas yang penuh ketenangan". komentar Hiruzen.

"Masalah ini bukan masalah sepele Sandaime, anda pasti tau andai saja kalau para desa-desa yang telah mengirim tim Geninnya tau tentang hal ini, maka nama Konohagakure dipertaruhkan kreditibilitasnya. Mereka sudah sepenuhnya mempercayakan tim-tim Genin mereka pada desa ini untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin". ungkap Minato

"Ya aku tau Minato, sebagai Hokage tentu kau harus mengambil sikap. Inoichi dan Aoba sedang menyelidiki hal ini, tentu kau sendiri yang menugaskan mereka berdua bukan. Jadi tunggu saja hasil perkembangan kasusnya, motif apa yang menjadi alasan dibalik pembunuhan ini". ujar Hiruzen

"Tentu aku yang menugaskan mereka, namun sampai sekarang belum ada kabar selanjutnya, dan itu yang membebani pikiranku". pungkas Minato.

Poftt..pofttt!!

Kemunculan tiga sosok Anbu dengan membungkuk didepan meja Hokage membuat Minato sedikit lega, semoga saja mereka membawa kabar baik.

"Hokage-sama, hamba melapor!". ucap salah satu Anbu.

"Silahkan, apa ada kabar?!". Minato menatap Anbu bertopeng beruang dengan penuh harap.

"Ya benar Hokage-sama, para jenazah shinobi sudah dibawa keruang divisi intelejen guna pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, mereka semua mati dikarenakan racun. Dan anda diminta Inoichi-san diharapkan kedatangannya disana..ada sesuatu yang penting ingin disampaikannya". tutur Anbu bertopeng beruang.

"Ya terima kasih, selepas ini nanti aku akan kesana!". tukas Minato

"Hai' , hamba undur diri Yondaime Hokage-sama, Sandaime-sama". ucap salah satu Anbu dengan jawaban anggukan oleh Minato, ketiga Anbu pergi dengan kepulan asap.

sedari tadi Hiruzen yang ikut mendengarkan mulai mengomentari. "Mungkin ada baik jika kesana, barangkali Inoichi menemukan jejak keterangan yang baru". pungkas Sandaime.

"Kuharap juga begitu Sandaime". lugas Minato, lantas menghilang dengan kilatan kuning, begitu pula dengan Hiruzen hilang dalam kepulan asap.

 **~000000~**

Pohon-pohon bertumbangan ketika efek sebuah ombak pasir yang terus menyerang dan menenggelamkan 5 orang Anbu Ne.

Byuuurrr!!! Brakkkk!! Blaarrr!!

"Aaarrrgghhh!!".

permukaan tanah penuh dengan tebaran pasir, dari dahan pohon terlihat sosok bocah bersurai merah dengan menggendong guci besar dan dibelakangnya dua rekannya ikut berdiri. Mata jade terlihat kosong ketika menatap Naruto tajam, namun bagi bocah pirang itu bukanlah apa-apa. Lebih kelam dan lebih kosong bila dibandingkan iris saphire yang ikut menatapnya remeh.

"Ibu menginginkan darahmu!!, mati kau!!!". lontaran suara datar dengan menggerakan dan mengibaskan pasirnya ke arah Naruto...

 ** _Sabaku Kyu_**

Wurshh!!!

pasir-pasir bergerak cepat kearah Naruto, melayang berpuluh-puluh liter kubik siap menerjang bocah pirang. Iris shapire menyipit seperti mengomentari, "Serangan yang aneh, seaneh penggunanya..fufufu". Dengan masih berpijak diatas pohon, yang terus menatap pasir siap meremukan tubuhnya. Naruto seakan santai, seakan menantang bocah Genin merah dari Suna. Tapi jemarinya bergerak-gerak.

 ** _Suiton Suijinjoheki_**

Byurrr!!! blupp..blupp!!!

Dari ketiadaan udara disekitar, Naruto menciptakan dinding atau benteng air yang sangat besar memerisai tubuhnya dari cengkraman pasir. "Hn, dasar rakun bodoh". gumamnya menyeringai. Tangannya masih bersedekap dengan memegang katana, pijakannya pada dahan bergoyang karena hembusan angin bercampur pasir.

Blaaaaarrrrr!!!! Byuuuurrrrr!!!

serangan pasir menghantam benteng air, suara yang ditimbulkan terdengar keras. Sekejap pasir tersebut larut didalam tumpahan air yang menggenangi sekitarnya. Dua rekaan bocah bersurai merah pandangannya langsung syok, pasalnya bagaimana bisa lawannya mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah banyak, terlebih dari ketiadaan.

"B-bagaimana bisa bocah itu mengeluarkan air dalam jumlah besar". matanya masih tercengang.

"I-itu mustahil Kankuro". timpal Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat.

Sasuke yang masih bertarung dengan para Anbu Ne melirik sahabatnya sesaat, setelah mendengar suara benturan keras. "Hn, tampaknya kau menikmati pertarungannya Dobe, dengan bocah Suna itu". komentar Sasuke dengan kembali melambungkan tubuh keudara. Dua kunainya masih dipegang.

Wushhh!!!

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Ctrett!! zippp..zippp!!

Tubuh yang penuh percikan petir biru memutar dengan kedua tangannya merentang, siap menggilas para Anbu Ne dengan kedua kunai ikut teraliri petir, mencabik yang berada dibawahnya. Para Anbu Ne yang mendapatkan serangan lantas menyabetkan tanto-tantonya keatas udara...

Tranggg..trangg!!! prankk!!

Ziiippp..zippp!!

jrashhh..jrashhh..jrashh!!

"Aaaarrrggggghhh!!".

Dalam sekejap semua tanto para Anbu Ne yang tersambar kunai terselimuti Chidori langsung patah, ketika berbenturan diudara. Kunai kedua Sasuke pun menebas para kepala Anbu Ne selama dalam jangkuan, sengatan petir menjadi kombinasi serangan yang mematikan. Iris oniks yang sudah berganti menjadi mata merah bertomoe tiga menjadi teror para lawan, menyala terang dikegelapan malam. Banyak para Anbu Ne bergelimpangan diatas tanah bersimbah darah, aksi korban kebrutalan bocah Uchiha.

Wushhh!!! Srattt!!! Zippp..zippp!!

Kembali selama masih diatas udara Sasuke menebaskan kedua kunainya yang terlapisi Chidori, memusatkan sengatan petirnya ke arah para Anbu Ne yang menyerangnya dengan perantara kunai.

Zipppp..Zippp!!!

crashh...crashh!!

"Aaaaarrghhhhh!!!".

tubuh-tubuh gosong yang tersengat petir dengan dipenuhi luka tebasan kembali berjatuhan dipermukaan tanah, mereka mati secara mengenaskan, jumlah para Anbu Ne berkurang drastis. Namun pantang surut niatan mereka guna meringkus dua bocah yang menjadi ambisi tuannya.

 ** _Katon Hosenka no Jutsu_**

 ** _Doton Doryuso_**

Wurshhh!! syuutt!!

krakk!!! Wusshh!!!

Sasuke dikejutkan dengan serangan baru yang datangnya dari arah samping, dua serangan yang berbeda elemen yang tengah meluncur diudara membuat iris Sharingan tiga tomoe melirik. " Hn, semangat kalian membuatku bergairah". bibir tipis Sasuke menyeringai, menyambut datangnya kedua serangan, tangan sudah merapal segel.

 ** _Katon Hibarashi_**

Wurshhh!! Wushhh!!!

Dinding api melingkari tubuh Sasuke memerisai penggunanya, dalam sedetik dua serangan jutsu lawan membentur keras dinding api besar, menciptakan suara keras.

Duaaaarrrrr!!!

Asap mengepul ditengah udara, bahkan beberapa pohon ikut terbakar efek dari benturan kedua jutsu, Sasuke kembali meloncat ke atas dahan pohon. Mata merah Sharingan menatap tajam dan mengawasi Anbu Ne yang tersisa. "Hn, masih bernyali juga kalian..Hehh". gumam sarkas Sasuke menatap 20 Anbu Ne yang tersisa.

Kaki kecil terbalut sandal Shinobi berwarna biru melangkah berjalan diantara para mayat bergelimpangan, mata emerald menatap syok dengan keadaan suasana yang mengerikan. "Naruto, Sasuke, apa kalian yang melakukan ini semua?". gumamnya lirih, Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya karena terusik dengan suara kegaduhan pertarungan.

Lantas mata emeraldnya melotot, mendapati kedua rekannya bertarung dengan kubu lawan berbeda. Sesaat ia pun mengingat dengan lawan. "Bukankah dia bocah yang waktu itu". Sakura mencoba menerka bocah bersurai merah dengan guci besar dibalik punggungnya.

Wushhh!!!

Syuuuttt!! Jlebbb!!

Sakura dikejutkan datangnya sebuah boneka Kugutsu yang hampir mencelakainya, tapi sebuah katana keperakan melayang melintas di atas kepalanya dan menghujam boneka Kugutsu tersebut, hingga tertancap dipohon. Kepala bersurai merah muda menoleh kebelakang dimana sang pelempar katana, "N-Naruto". gumam lirih sang gadis.

"Hn, jaga kewaspadaan dalam pertarungan. Ingat, kau juga anggota Tim 7 yang termasuk musuh mereka!". lantang datar bocah pirang berada diatas dahan pohon.

"Kalian bocah-bocah Suna jangan mencampuri urusan kami!!". teriak lantang salah satu Anbu Ne memberi peringatan.

"Kalian yang bukan peserta ujian Chunin, kenapa bisa masuk kedalam hutan kematian, terlebih menyerang para Genin!". teriak protes Temari sang Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat.

"Lancang sekali kau bocah!!, demi kelancaran misi kalian pun akan kami bunuh!!". sarkas dingin ketua Anbu Ne, mengangkat tinggi tantonya siap memberi intruksi anak buahnya yang tersisa, sedang yang sebagian lainnya bertarung dengan bocah Uchiha.

Iris shapire Naruto berkilat tajam melihat Tim Suna berdebat dengan para Anbu Ne. "Hn, semakin seru saja..Hehh!". komentar Naruto menyeringai, bahwa pertarungan akan melibatkan tiga kubu.

 ** _Suna Shigure_**

Wurrrrshhh!!!

disekitaran Naruto muncul hujan pasir yang akan menenggelamkan tubuhnya, disaat ia sedang menonton pertentangan dua kubu yang bergejolak. Jentikan jari segel pembuka dirinya menghilang dalam kilatan hijau, menghindar dari serangan hujan pasir. Sang penyerang menyipitkan iris jadenya, bahwa targetnya menghilang tanpa bekas lantas ekpresinya berganti keterkejutan.

Sringg!!

Kilatan hijau muncul didepan bocah bersurai merah dengan menghantamkan tangan penuh chakra, namun mendadak sebuah pasir melindunginya dengan melapisi bagian tubuhnya tersebut...

Duaakkkk!! Braakkkk!!!

Alhasil tubuhnya hanya terpental saja beberapa meter, tanpa melukai tubuh si bocah bersurai merah. Kilatan hijau muncul di tengah pertarungan, menapakan kakinya dipermukaan tanah. "Hn, itukah keistimewaan Bijuu terlemah, menyedihkan". ujar Naruto memandang Gaara dengan seringaian remeh.

di beberapa bagian tubuh Gaara terlihat retak-retakan pasir yang telah dikeraskan, yang terkena pukulan chakra Naruto. "Percuma sekeras apapun seranganmu tidak berarti, pertahanan pasirku absolut!". suara datar nan dingin terlontar dari bocah Suna. "Tetap saja Ibu menginginkan darahmu. Mati!!". teriak keras Gaara disertai serangan pasir membabi buta.

 ** _Rendan Suna Shigure_**

Wushhh!!! Syuutttt...syutttt!!!!

bola-bola pasir dalam skala besar yang tak terhitung jumlahnya melesat kearah Naruto, serangan tersebut seperti tidak ada habisnya. Meluncur tanpa henti menyerang langsung bocah pirang.

mata biru tidak merasa tertekan justru jiwa bertarungnya mendidih, merapal segel tangan lantas menjulur tangannya kedepan. "Menyedihkan, bagaimana pun pasir mudah larut dalam air...fufufu!". ujar dingin Naruto, merasa semakin tertantang.

 ** _Suiton Bashi Suishosha_**

Byurrrrr..Byurrr!! Wyuurrrr!!!

Dari ketiadaan muncul titik-titik air dalam jumlah besar yang semakin menderas tanpa henti yang semakin menggulung-gulung seperti gelombang ombak tsunami, lantas meluncur cepat kearah serangan pasir.

Semua yang ada diarea pertarungan melototkan mata dengan keadaan sekitar, memandang besarnya gelombang air. Mereka harus menyelamatkan diri agar tidak terseret.

"Sepertinya kau tidak main-main Dobe". komentar Sasuke menolehkan kepala, menatap bocah pirang yang sedang mengendalikan air.

Bahkan Sakura sempat diam sesaat, pertarungannya dengan pengguna Kugutsu terganggu. "N-Naruto". ujar lemah Sakura, merasa khawatir dengan bocah pirang yang kegilaan pertarungannya tidak terkontrol.

Begitulah dengan Temari memandang sang adik yang akan diserang gelombang besar, "G-Gaara harusnya kau menyadari, bahwa bocah pirang itu bukan bocah sembarangan". komentarnya prihatin dengan Otouto bungsunya, walaupun ia sendiri masih bertarung dengan Anbu Ne.

Byuuurrrrr!!!! Wyuurrr!!!

Wusshh!!!

Duaaarrrrrrrr!!! Blaaaarrrrrr!!!! pyuurrr!!

Gelombang tsunami besar menyapu seluruh serangan pasir, bahkan ledakan air bah tersebut membanjiri sekitarnya, menghanyutkan banyak pohon yang telah tumbang. Tumpahan air besar kian deras meluber menggenangi permukaan tanah, seluruh shinobi bersusah payah menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terbawa arus termasuk Gaara. Dalam sekejap genangan air itu menjadi sebuah danau di hutan kematian.

Seakan tak puas Naruto merapal segel tangan kembali, dengan menyentuh air yang berada dibawahnya dengan penuh kegilaan. "Fufufu...Bagaimana kalau kita naikan levelnya!". seringaian kejam tersirat, seakan tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya.

Sasuke yang masih menjaga keseimbangannya diatas danau, Sharingan yang sudah dinonaktifkan menjadi oniks lantas terkejut. Melihat Naruto melakukan merapal segel tangan, ya dia mengenal betul segel itu terlebih dirinya diatas air. "Sialan kau Dobe!!, kepalamu benar-benar sudah terbentur!". umpatan kesal terlontar dengan melemparkan kunai kearah Sakura yang sudah terhubung dengan kawat baja.

Wushhh!! Tapp!! Srattt!!

Sasuke meloncat ke atas pohon yang lebih tinggi, sekali tarikan tubuh Sakura yang sebelumnya terlilit kawat baja pun terhempas keras keatas. Tentu Sakura sangat terkejut dengan tindakan rekannya.

"Sebenarnya ini ada apa Sasuke-kun". lontar Sakura penasaran yang sudah memijak diatas dahan, tanpa menjawab Sasuke malah menudingkan jarinya dimana Naruto berada, tubuh bocah pirang itu sudah terselimuti petir hijau.

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Crett!! Zipppp...Zipppp!!! ctret!!!

ledakan petir hijau yang berasal dari tubuh Naruto langsung memenuhi permukaan danau dalam skala besar, Chidori hijau itu menjalar yang terus merambat melalui air danau. "Aaaarrggghhh!!!". teriakan lolongan kesakitan akan beberapa puluh Anbu Ne menjadi korban serangan brutal Naruto, mereka terjebak dengan serangan sebelumnya, tubuh-tubuh mereka hangus dan tersayat-sayat petir hijau.

Bahkan Tim Suna bersusah payah untuk menghindar ledakan Chidori hijau, begitu pula dengan Gaara yang mencoba berpijak diatas pasir yang melayang, namun naas pasir yang basah karena air menjadi susah untuk dikendalikan.

Dalam sekejap banyak mayat Anbu Ne mengapung diatas air danau, di dalam boneka Kugutsu berbentuk karasu Tim Suna selamat dari serangan petir Naruto.

Didalam rerimbunan pohon yang cukup jauh, sesosok bertopi jerami menjilat-jilat bibirnya dengan lidah panjangnya yang bercabang. "Khukhukhu...pertarungan yang mengesankan Sasuke, Naruto". ujarnya yang terus mengawasi pertarungan mereka. "Sudah tidak sabar aku ingin menjajal kalian..khukhukhu". mata kuning ular menyala dikegelapan malam, seringaian misterius terkembang dibibirnya yang pucat.

Bocah pirang yang masih bersedekap tangan lantas berjalan kearah sebuah pohon, dimana katana perak menancap dan menembus sebuah boneka Kugutsu. Naruto menarik katananya dan langsung menyarungkan kembali.

Sasuke dan Sakura lantas melangkah kearah Naruto berada. "Cih, kau berlebihan Dobe". komentar datar bocah pantat ayam.

"Sebenarnya kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini?". ungkap Sakura yang masih penasaran, sebab dirinya memang tidak tau. Tidurnya terusik dengan suara pertarungan, karena terganggu maka ia pun terbangun.

"Hn, sangat panjang ceritanya untuk dijelaskan". sanggah Naruto. Irisnya memandang sekitar lantas bibirnya menyeringai, telah menemukan sesuatu dan lantas memberi kode ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, lalu membusungkan dadanya siap mengarahkan jutsunya ke arah target.

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Wurrrrshhhh!!!

Bola api besar langsung melesat di udara, terus meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sang target adalah boneka Kugutsu Karasu yang tampak mengambang di tengah danau, mendapat serangan mendadak boneka Kugutsu itu bergerak meloncat tinggi kedaratan namun...

Duuuuuuaaaaaaarrrrr!!!

Serangan Sasuke menghantam boneka Kugutsu hingga hancur, namun isi didalamnya sudah berhamburan keluar. "Cih, masih saja ada kesempatan untuk menghindar". komentar sinis bocah bersurai raven, mengetahui lawannya selamat.

Dari rerimbunan semak-semak, tampak tiga sosok yang tadi menyelamatkan diri langsung menyerang kembali kearah Tim 7.

 ** _Sabaku Taiso_**

Wurrssshhhh!!!

Pasir langsung memenuhi permukaan tanah hingga meluas, seakan ingin mengubur Tim 7 hidup-hidup. Dengan tenangnya kedua tangan Naruto mencekal kedua rekannya, dalam hitungan detik tubuhnya memutar lantas melempar keras tubuh kedua rekannya penuh chakra, melambung tinggi ke atas udara.

Sringgg!!

Blaaaaarrrrrr!!!

Pasir memerangkap Naruto hingga pasir meledak dalam jumlah besar, namun setelah pasir surut hanya kekosongan yang ada. Mata jade menyipit bahwa sang target meloloskan diri.

Di atas udara yang masih melayang dan melesat, Sasuke dan Sakura dikejutkan kilatan putih muncul diatasnya ikut melayang. Naruto memberi kode lewat lirikan mata, lantas Naruto dan Sasuke merapal segel tangan dengan cepat dalam keadaan tubuh masih melesat.

 ** _Katon Kumoryou Kaingiri_**

Wurrrshhhh!!!

 ** _Fuuton Kamikaze_**

Wussshhhh!!!!

Semburan api besar Sasuke langsung memijar atau mencurah dan menyebar ke bawah bumi seperti hujan api dan langsung melesat karena gaya gravitasi, hembusan angin besar yang dibuat Naruto semakin menambah besar hujan api dan semakin meluas area serangan, tentunya kecepatan serangan semakin bertambah.

Mendapat serangan hujan api besar yang datangnya dari arah udara, membuat Kankuro menciut nyalinya, dirinya tidak mempunyai jutsu pertahanan. "B-Besar sekali serangannya". komentarnya tergagap.

Tubuh Temari gelisah dengan melirik bocah merah disamping. "G-Gaara B-Bagaimana i-ini?". gumamnya.

"Diamlah!!, kalau kalian tidak bisa apa-apa lebih baik diam!!!". bentak bocah bersurai merah membuat keduanya terdiam seribu bahasa, tangannya langsung menggerakan pasirnya keatas.

 ** _Kusa Boheki_**

Blurrrrpp!!

Dalam sekejap pasir langsung membungkus ketiganya, seperti cangkang telur besar nan keras melindungi dari serangan hujan api yang seperti hujan meteor...

Wushhhh!!! Syuutttt!!! syuuttt!!

Duaarr...Duaarr..Duarrrr...Duaaarrrr!!!!

Ledakan-ledakan keras terjadi ketika hujan api membentur permukaan bumi, hujan api masih terus berjatuhan membuat pohon-pohon terbakar dalam area luas, hutan kematian sudah menjadi seperti neraka, kebakaran hutan sudah dimana-mana. Cangkang keras pasir mampu menahan gempuran serangan hujan api. Perlahan-perlahan serangan pun mereda, cangkang pasir pun terbuka sontak kedua rekan Gaara terlihat syok menatap sekitar keadaan.

Sringgg!!

Kilatan hijau muncul tepat didepan cangkang yang baru terbuka lantas menghantamnya dengan pukulan monster. "Shannaro!".

Duaaaakkkk!!! Blaaaarrrrr!!! braaakk!!

Ketiganya langsung terpental keras ke sembarang arah karena serangan dadakan nan mengejutkan, serangan yang tidak ada setengah detik. "Rasakan itu!!". Sakura meniup kepalan tangan mungilnya. Naruto yang meneleport Sakura hanya menyeringai, menanggapi tingkah rekannya.

Tappp!!

Sasuke memijakan kakinya dipermukaan tanah, namun ia dikejutkan dengan serangan baru..

 ** _Daikamaitachi no Jutsu_**

Wuuushh!! syaattt!! Syattt!!

Angin-angin pemotong dengan lajur memanjang menyerang Sasuke dari arah belakangnya, dengan masih tenangnya segera Sasuke merapal segel tangan dengan memutarkan tubuhnya.

 ** _Katon Sanryuu Huashi_**

Wurrrsshh!!!

Semburan api langsung membentuk tiga naga api besar yang langsung melesat ke arah serangan jutsu musuh, meluncur cepat meninggalkan jejak panjang diatas permukaan tanah dan langsung membentur serangan lawan yang berbeda elemen.

Wushh!!! Syaaatt!!

Wurrshhh!! Syuutt!!!

Duuuaaaarrrrr!!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi udara, asap mengepul efek benturan kedua jutsu. Si pelaku penyerang menggeram marah lantaran serangannya gagal, "Sialan kau Uchiha, aku akan membalasmu kejadian tempo hari!". teriak lantang Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat, pegangan pada kipas besarnya mengerat. Meloncat kearah Sasuke...

"Hn, buktikan saja kalau kau bernyali". gumam datar bocah raven seakan menantang, dengan terpaksa ia meladeni seorang perempuan.

Syatttt!! trang!!!

Sasuke menangkis ujung kipas dengan kunai, gerakan cepat Sasuke berikan. Bilah kunai ia putar untuk merobek ujung kipas, namun Temari malah menariknya kembali dan melebarkan atau membuka kipasnya dari setiap ujung kipas muncul logam-logam tajam yang seperti duri, lantas Temari menyabetkan kipasnya menyilang, mengarahkannya ke leher bocah Uchiha...

Wushhh!!!

lantas Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kebelakang seperti kayang, menghindari tebasan kipas. Dengan lutut yang masih menekuk lantas kakinya bergerak cepat keatas memberikan tendangan keras tepat mengenai tangan Temari yang menggenggam kipas...

Duuaakk!!!

Kipas besar itu terlepas dari tangan Temari, tak memberi kesempatan dengan masih bergerak cepat Sasuke meregangkan kedua kakinya, memfokuskan chakra disetiap kaki lantas bergerak dengan gaya salto, menendang keras membabi buta...

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

Duaaakk!! Duakkk!! Duaaakkk!! Brakkk!!

Blarrrr!!

tubuh Temari yang menerima serangan beruntun langsung terpental keras, terhempas kebelakang dengan langsung tersungkur dipermukaan tanah. Sasuke menatap gadis Suna itu dengan pandangan datar, "Hn, keras kepala sekali". oniksnya memandangi tubuh gadis pirang berkuncir yang berusaha berdiri.

"Ughh..s-sialan kau Uchiha!!". nada lengkuhan disertai mengutuk si bocah pantat ayam, genggaman tangannya mengepal dan menatap nyalang sang lawan, lantas merapal segel dengan perlahan.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

Poftt!

muncul seekor binatang berwujud musang atau Kamatari dengan ekor panjang, dan membawa sabit besar yang langsung bergerak menyerang Sasuke..

Wushh!! Syattt!!

Trangg!!!

Kunai Sasuke menepis Sabit besar Kamatari dengan menyilang. "Hn, aku tak mengira dia mempunyai mainan seperti ini". gumam datar bocah Uchiha dengan mata Sharingan yang kembali aktif.

Gaara menyebarkan pasirnya keatas udara lantas siap menjebak bocah pirang dengan hujan pasir dalam skala besar. "Matilah kau!! kupersembahkan ini untukmu ibu..hahaha!!". lontar tawa keras Gaara, kegilaan haus darahnya mendidih.

 ** _Ryusa Bakuryu_**

Byuurrr!! Wusshhh!!!

Gelombang pasir besar melesat dan terus bergerak cepat kearah Naruto siap menenggelamkannya, dengan masih berpijak diatas permukaan tanah lantas Naruto berlari dengan malah menerjang tsunami pasir. "Fufufu..kau mau mengajakku menari, yang benar saja!!". sahut bocah pirang, baginya serangan seperti ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kegilaannya malah melebihi sang Jinchuuriki, jemarinya menyilang seperti membuat segel...

 ** _Katon Gouka Messitshu_**

Wuuurrrssssshhh!!!!

mulut Naruto terbuka menyemburkan gelombang api yang sangat besar dengan jangkuan yang luas, gelombang api bersifat penghancur dan intensitas panasnya tinggi terus memberangus gelombang pasir...

Wurrrrsssshhh!!!! Blaaaarrrr!!!

Gelombang pasir terbakar dengan intensitas panas yang tinggi mampu menghancurkan pasir hingga melepuh menjadi abu berterbangan di udara, rasa panas yang tinggi membuat sang Jinchuuriki membuat perlindungan pasir. Kembali pohon-pohon hutan kematian ikut terbakar efek dari serangan Naruto, berkobar dengan hebatnya menjadi penerang dimalam yang gelap.

Sringg!!!

Kilatan putih menghilang dengan muncul kembali diatas cangkang pasir, bola spiral hitam bercincin dua sudah ditelapak tangan Naruto. "Fufufu..sang kecoa terlalu malu untuk menampakan diri, dan akanku bantu agar kau bisa keluar!". lontaran Naruto penuh seringaian. Langsung menjatuhkan Rasengan hitam bercincin tepat diatas cangkang pasir. "Dan kebanyakan Ninjutsu punyaku adalah tipe penghancur!". lanjutnya lekas..

 ** _Rasenringu_**

Zwuiiingggg!!!

Duuuuuuaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!!!!

Rasengan hitam tepat mengenai cangkang pasir, ledakan nan keras langsung menggelegar keseluruh penjuru hutan, hingga terpaan angin kencang merobohkan pohon-pohon dengan tersayat radius 20 km, permukaan tanah bergoncang. Ditengah kawah yang besar tersungkur bocah bersurai merah dengan luka-luka lumayan parah.

Pertarungan Sakura dengan Kankuro pun terganggu akan besarnya hembusan angin kencang nan tajam, keduanya terpaksa menghindari agar tidak menjadi korban kebrutalan serangan Naruto.

"Rupanya temanmu itu telah membuat kesalahan besar, Gaara adalah tipe shinobi yang pemarah dan tidak pernah mengakui kekalahan, dan kini temanmu dalam keadaan bahaya!". ujar sinis Kankuro dengan kelima jarinya bergerak-gerak.

iris emerald ikut berkilat tajam ikut beradu argumen. "Justru rekanmu itu yang perlu kau khawatirkan, suatu kesalahan jika rekanmu memilih sebagai lawannya. Naruto itu tidak pernah mengampuni lawannya, suatu pantangan jika sebelum musuhnya bermandikan darah!". cetus sengit Sakura, entah mengapa perasaannya tidak terima jika si bocah pirang disinggung. Genggaman pada kunai perak yang teraliri chakra biru mengerat.

Boneka-boneka Kugutsu kembali digerakan oleh Kankuro dengan kendali benang chakra yang terhubung dengan kelima jarinya, boneka-boneka melompat ke arah seakan boneka itu terasa hidup.

 ** _Shoen Hitomi Goku_**

klakk..klakk!! Wusshh!!!

Dua boneka Kugutsu melompat kearah Sakura dengan membawa pedang panjang yang akan disabetkan, emeraldnya melirik kanan kiri mewaspadai boneka-boneka yang mengepung dirinya. Lajur kunai mengayun keatas ketika pedang panjang datang dari arah samping...

Wussshhh!!! tranggg!!! trangg!!

Bunyi logam terdengar dengar keras, kunai Sakura membentur dua bilah pedang. "Jangan kau pikir aku seorang wanita, maka kau menganggapku dipandang sebelah mata!!". lontar Sakura keras. Tangan kiri yang masih bebas lantas mengepal, mengayunkan hantaman keras bagai monster. "Shannaro!!".

Duuaakkk!! Blaaaarrrr!!!! Brakkk!!

Dua boneka terpental akibat bogeman monster Sakura, terhempas yang terus membentur pohon-pohon yang ada dibelakangnya, malang nasib dua boneka yang hancur.

Tiga boneka lagi bergerak menyergap Sakura, datang dari arah yang berbeda dengan pedang masing-masing ditangannya. Mencoba menebaskan pedang tajam ke arah gadis pingki, kunai kembali mengayun lebih keras bahkan tekanan chakra birunya bertambah. Melompatkan kaki rapat-rapat dengan begini Sakura memberi jarak.

Jrashhh!!! tranggg!!! prankkk!!!

Tiga pedang tajam terbelah akibat beradu dengan kunai chakra, Sakura melompat kembali menebaskan kunai chakranya kearah tiga jalur benang chakra, yang terlihat samar-samar. "Dan jangan kau pikir aku tidak tau trik boneka busukmu!!!". ujar keras gadis merah muda.

Syaattttt!!! sraaaatttt!!!

Klaakk!!! bruukkk!!

tiga boneka langsung ambruk ditanah akibat jalur kendalinya terpotong oleh kunai chakra Sakura, Kankuro menggeram marah. "Perempuan sepertimu sungguh menyusahkan!!, lantas apa kau bisa bertahan dengan yang ini!!". Sarkas Kankuro dengan mengeluarkan gulungan memunculkan mainan baru.

pofft!!

Kugutsu serangga seperti laba-laba muncul di depan Sakura, membuat gadis merah muda tersebut mengernyitkan jidat lebarnya. _'Mainannya sangat aneh-aneh, sama seperti dandanan penggunanya'._ Batin Sakura menilai.

 ** _Chakura no Ito Kurohigi_**

klak..klakk!!! Wushh!!!

"Nikmatilah boneka andalanku..hahaha!!". Kankuro menggerakan boneka serangganya kearah Sakura, setiap kaki penuh logam-logam cakar tajam siap mencabik gadis pingki. Dengan emerald berkilat tajam Sakura meloncat untuk menghindar, banyaknya cakar-cakar logam tajam membuat Sakura harus membuat strategi baru, terlebih gadis pingki belum mengetahui kelemahan boneka Kugutsu baru tersebut.

Syuutttt!! Duakkk!!!

Bukan kaki yang penuh cakar tajam yang menyerang Sakura, malah bagian kepala Kugutsu tersebut yang membenturkan kepalanya ke tubuh Sakura, alhasil gadis pingki tersebut terpental akibat benturan.

Bruukk!!

Tubuh mungil tersungkur diatas permukaan tanah, menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya. "U-Ugh.. k-kuat s-sekali serangannya. Bagaimanapun aku akan berusaha, sudah sangat jauh aku melangkah, aku tidak akan lagi merepotkan kalian, Naruto, Sasuke". gumam lemah gadis merah muda.

Gelembung-gelembung kecil berwarna merah keluar dari tubuh bocah yang tengah tengah kawah besar, tubuh berpendar chakra merah seakan melayang mengikuti tekanan chakra yang membludak. Aura negatif semakin terasa, aura kebencian dengan nafsu membunuh tinggi.

bibir tipis semakin menyeringai, iris shapire terus mengawasi sang Jinchuuriki ekor satu. "Hn, baguslah..pertarungan akan semakin lebih hidup...fufufu!!". tawa sadis mengalun membahana akan rasa senangnya. Naruto menarik gagang katana Shiroi no Ken nya. Aura negatif semakin menyeruak yang dirasakan sensorik Naruto.

Bahkan dua saudara bisa merasakan tekanan chakra bersarat aura membunuh tinggi. "G-Gaara". gumam kecemasan Temari dan Kankuro bersamaan di tempat pertarungan berbeda.

Aura tekanan chakra itu kembali masuk kedalam tubuh sang Jinchuriki Ichibi, mendadak sosok tersebut melesat kearah Naruto dengan penampilan berbeda, setengah tubuhnya menyerupai seekor rakun, tangan kanan membesar dengan cakar tajam, mata kuning berkilat tajam. "Kau MATI!!". tangan besarnya bergerak yang diselimuti pasir yang berterbangan.

Wusshhhh!!!

 ** _Saikō Zettai Kōgeki Shukaku no Hoko_**

Wurrsshhhh!!! Wusshh!!!

Syyuuuutttttt!!!

pasir menggulung dengan melesat cepat membentuk tombak pasir yang sangat besar dan keras, meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi diudara. "Sepertinya dia sangat marah". komentar inosen Naruto mendapati dirinya diserang. Naruto mengeratkan Shiroi no Ken nya, mengangkatnya lebih tinggi.

 ** _Fuuton_** ** _Hien Shinkuuha_**

Wushh..slarrrpp!!

Katana perak itu mengkilat tajam ketika chakra angin melapisinya, jentikan jari kilatan hijau menghilang. Muncul tepat didepan tombak pasir dengan mengadunya, menebaskan katana ke ujung tombak pasir...

Sringgg!!! crassshh!!

Blarrrrrr!!!

Kedua serangan berbenturan, ledakan pasir memenuhi sekitarnya. Namun tak berapa lama pasir terbentuk kembali malah semakin keras bagai pasir besi. "Hahaha..Asal kau tau pasir ini tak akan mudah di hancurkan!!, sudah kubilang pasirku absolut!!, percuma saja kau akan tetapi mati!!". Nada berat nan menggila dari sebrang tak membuat surut kegilaan Naruto untuk bertarung.

Syuuttt!!!! Wusshh!!!

Tombak pasir besar itu tetap meluncur malah semakin cepat, berubah haluan karena memang Naruto sudah berpindah. "Hahaha..sepertinya kau yakin, bagaimana kalau kau merasakan sendiri, aku pinjam pasirmu. Apa itu sakit?!!!". ujar tawa datar nan dingin dengan seringaian misterius. Dengan masih berpijak diatas pohon, Naruto menjentikan jarinya, mengarahkan kearah pasir besar yang melesat.

 ** _Raifuu Kyuuin Jikukan_**

Ctrett..Syuutttt!!!! Slepppp!!!

Pusaran angin dengan percik kilatan-kilatan petir hijau muncul didepan pasir, lantas menghisapnya dengan mudah. Mata jade itu terkejut serangannya dapat dimentahkan dengan gampangnya tanpa kendala. Dalam sekejap di depan Gaara muncul pusaran yang serupa dengan memuntahkan isinya, terlalu mendadak untuk membuat perlindungan, namun...

 ** _Saikō Zettai Bōgyo Shukaku no Tate_**

Sruuutttt!!!! Blaaaarrrrrrrrrr!!!

Kepulan debu dan pasir bertebaran diudara, ledakan sangat besar terjadi ketika panah besar pasir menghantam keras penggunanya. Tumpukan pasir menggunung dan terus berguguran tampak sebuah kubah pasir mirip kepala Shukaku membungkus Gaara. "Hahaha..sudah kubilang pertahananku absolut!!!". suara tawa keras teredam dari dalam kubah pasir.

Alis kuning menaik, pikirannya mengatakan bahwa sang Jinchuuriki Ichibi terlalu berlebihan. "Hn..Yakin terlalu absolut tidak bisa tersentuh, namun aku ragu...fufufu!!". Naruto melemparkan katananya ke udara, melesat cepat dan disertai kilatan hijau.

Syuuutt!! Wushhh!!!

Sring!!! Tappp!!

Naruto muncul diatas Shiroi no Ken, dan katana yang sedang melesat tersebut sebagai pijakannya, meluncur cepat diatas diudara. Tangan terbungkus sarung tangan hitam membuat bola spiral biru yang lama-kelamaan membesar, menjadi bola Rasengan dengan ukuran besar lantas dengan tekan fuuton, ia menembakannya tepat ke kubah pasir...

 ** _Odama Rasengan_**

Syuuttt!!! Zwuinnnnggggg!!!

Duuuuuuaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Rasengan super besar itu menghantam tepat kubah pasir hingga hancur, ledakan keras terdengar menggelegar disertai hembusan angin kencang merobohkan pohon-pohon disekitarnya. Asap mengepul disertai debu membumbung tinggi di udara, kawah besar kembali tercipta dipenuhi berkubik-kubik butiran pasir. Seonggok tubuh terkapar bercampur pasir, tubuhnya penuh luka dengan bajunya terlihat terkoyak.

Tappp!!!

Sepasang kaki melangkah kesosok tubuh tersebut, iris saphirenya memandang datar tubuh bersurai merah tergolek lemah. "Hn, sudah kukatakan semua kemampuanmu itu sungguh menyedihkan". ujar datar nan sinis.

"U-uhuk..ughh k-kau ap_". ucapan bocah bersurai merah itu tidak terselesaikan, ketika mata jadenya yang sayu menatap iris merah tiga tomoe berputar yang seakan memerangkapnya.

"Hn, mari mengunjungi apa yang mendiami di dalam pikiranmu?!". seringaian tercetak jelas dibibir Naruto.

 **M** **INDSCAPE**

Di dalam ruangan yang pengap banyak sekali tetesan air, dan banyak sekali lorong tak berujung, ditengahnya sesosok monster besar berekor satu bertubuh gendut yang terperangkap, di ikat dengan rantai disebuah tiang besar.

Tampak di depan monster berwujud rakun tersebut dua bocah berbeda surai, bocah pirang yang santai dengan bersedekap tangan, dan yang satunya bocah bersurai merah yang penuh ketakutan meringkuk dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri.

 **"Grr...Berani sekali manusia rendahan dan lemah sepertimu masuk kesini!, terlalu lancang kau bocah!!".** Sosok Bijuu berwujud rakun menggeram marah dengan kehadiran manusia, mata kuning menatap nyalang akan rasa tidak senangnya.

Seringaian Naruto tak pernah lepas. "Hn, lalu kalau kau tidak suka, mengapa kau diam saja!". cetus Naruto memprovokasi Bijuu ekor satu.

 **"Grr..sialan!!, kemari kau manusia rendahan, akan aku cabik-cabik tubuhmu. Aku adalah Shukaku Bijuu yang terkuat!!,".** Ichibi merasa murka seakan menantang bocah Uzumaki.

"Hahaha..Bijuu yang terkuat?!". tawa remeh Naruto, seakan tergelitik dilubang telinganya. "Kau Bijuu tapi bodoh!!, lantas kalau kuat kenapa bisa tersegel didalam tubuh bocah ini..Bijuu yang menyedihkan!". lontaran keras seakan mengejek. Naruto tetap tenang, bibirnya terus menyeringai.

mata Shukaku terlihat nyalang dikatakan Bijuu bodoh, lantas pandangannya dialihkan ke bocah bersurai merah. **"Grr..Gaara kau sungguh lemah, aku kecewa padamu. Kenapa kau bisa kalah dengannya, bukankah aku sudah memberimu chakra!, dan kau manusia rendahan aku akan membunuhmu!!".**

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak bisa mengalahkannya...maafkan aku, ibu". Gaara terus meracau dengan penuh ketakutan, keringat dingin terus mengucur dikulit putihnya. Meringkuk seperti seorang bocah kecil jauh dibawah usianya.

"Kau itu terlalu songong, apa otakmu sudah bergeser!!, menganggap Bijuu adalah ibu..itu sungguh konyol!!". entah mengapa Naruto merasa lucu, lantas dicekalnya kerah baju Gaara dan menyeretnya mendekat kearah Shukaku yang terikat. "Lihatlah..lihatlah bocah bodoh!!, kau itu manusia mempunyai perasaan, emosi, akal, dan nalar!!". mata Sharingan tiga tomoe itu menatap Bijuu ekor satu, tentu saja Ichibi sangat terkejut bukan main. Dari dekat ia bisa melihat jelas mata merah Naruto.

 **"Grr. .sialan mata itu!!, enyahlah dari sini kau Uchiha** **!!, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan mata itu padaku?!!".**

Shukaku terus mengumpat seakan ada rasa takut, Ichibi menyangka Naruto berasal dari Klan Uchiha karena mata Sharingannya. Dan Naruto tak menanggapi ocehan Bijuu ekor satu, lantas Naruto merapal segel tangan dan menapakan tangannya pada tubuh Shukaku. Tentu Shukaku tak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

 **"Hey..heyy bocah!!, apa yang akan kau lakukan bocah?, apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku..sialan!!".** Shukaku memberontak seakan penuh ketakutan, tentu ia bisa merasakan sesuatu.

 ** _Fuin_** ** _Chakura Kyuin Fujin_**

Syuut!! Sleppp!!

Telapak tangan naruto memancarkan chakra biru lantas menarik chakra merah ditubuh Shukaku, dengan memfokuskan transfer menghisap chakra, Naruto menatap Gaara berkilat tajam. "Lihatlah Gaara..lihatlah!!, kau anggap Bijuu ini ibumu..bahkan saat aku eksekusi pun makhluk lemah ini tak berkutik!!. Bijuu lemah mengaku yang terkuat, sungguh terlalu menyedihkan sebagai Bijuu!!". gertak Naruto seakan dialah yang paling memegang kendali. Bocah merah itu hanya diam otaknya masih mencerna ditengah rasa takutnya.

 **"Gr..sialan kau manusia rendahan mau apakan kau chakraku, tidak akan kubiarkan kau berbuat seenakmu!!".**

"Lebih baik kau diam!!, dan nikmatilah...fufufu!!". tawa sadis Naruto tak pengaruh ocehan cempreng Shukaku. "Ini adalah sebagai bayaran, karena kau sudah merusak dan mempengaruhi mental Jinchurikimu..fufufu!!".

dalam hitungan detik seluruh chakra Bijuu ekor satu sudah sepenuhnya masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Shukaku masih terus memberontak oleh tindakan si bocah pirang, yang dianggapnya kurang ajar.

 **"Sialan kau manusia!!, akan aku balas apa yang telah kau perbuat, aku tidak membiarkanmu keluar dari sini!!".** amarah Shukaku menebar kebencian pada Naruto, namun bukannya takut bocah pirang malah meloncat dan bertengger di moncong Shukaku, mengadu mata Sharingannya yang lantas berubah bentuk.

tapp!!

Mangekyou Sharingan yang berputar pelan itu menatap lebih tajam, tentu saja Bijuu berekor satu syok bukan main. "Tidak usah aku perjelaskan pun kau sudah tau ini mata apa?!, kekuatannya pun tidak perlu diragukan lagi oleh para kaummu!!, hal yang mudah bagiku jika menjadikamu sebagai budak seumur hidupku!". Naruto menepuk-nepuk moncong Shukaku, Mangekyou sharingan beradu dengan mata kuning Shukaku, masih menatap tajam.

"Maka aku sarankan baik-baiklah dengan Jinchuurikimu, atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini!!. Tidak perlu memakai mata ini, pasti kau sudah tau tentang rahasia chakra para Bijuu. Barang siapa yang mempunyai chakra Bijuu maka ia bisa berinteraksi dengan Bijuu itu, demikian pula denganku. Aku akan selalu mengawasimu!!". Naruto memberi ultimatum. Shukaku hanya diam, ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa bocah pirang yang masih bertengger dimoncongnya bisa lebih tau tentang rahasia besar para Bijuu.

tappp!!!

Naruto kembali meloncat ke permukaan, melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali. "Kau tak perlu takut lagi dengan Bijuu yang mendiami tubuhmu. Gunakanlah otakmu sebelum bertindak, jika kau sudah salah jalan!!". pungkas Naruto sambil berlalu.

Sedari tadi Gaara memang melihat dan memperhatikan interaksi percakapan Naruto dan Shukaku, hingga batinnya tergelitik. "K-kau siapa namamu?, apa boleh kita berteman?". ujar datar nan lemah.

Sepintas Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa berbalik badan. "Hn, Naruto Uzumaki". ujarnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. Dibarengi dengan tubuhnya menghilang.

 **"Awas saja kau manusia!!, aku akan akan membalasmu yang telah mempermainkan dan berbuat seenakmu!!".** Shukaku menggeram marah merasa dipermainkan, terlebih dirinya adalah Bijuu yang kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan.

 _"Sudah kubilang aku akan mengawasi tindak-tandukmu!!._ _Jangan harap aku berbelas kasih, aku bisa melakukan yang lebih dari yang tadi. Asal kau perlu tau aku bukanlah seorang Uchiha!!"._ Suara dalam benak muncul diruangan Shukaku, tanpa rupa si pengucap.

 **"Grr..sialan, dasar kau manusia, kau benar-benar menggunakan chakraku untuk berinteraksi".** Ichibi terus menggeram, walaupun suara si bocah pirang tidak menyahutnya kembali.

 **MINDSCAPE O** **OF**

Didunia nyata Naruto menonaktifkan kembali iris Sharingannya, bersandar dinding kawah dengan keringat mengucur deras. Efek dari menetralisir pengaruh chakra Ichibi yang masuk kedalam tubuhnya. "Hn, dasar Bijuu bodoh". seringaian Naruto terkembang, perlu beberapa menit Naruto untuk memulihkan stamina dan chakranya, dampak dari transfer chakra asing.

 **~000000~**

Temari merasa cemas ketika merasakan suara menggelegar disertai guncangan permukaan tanah, "A-Apa yang terjadi denganmu Gaara?!". ujar gadis pirang berkuncir empat, pikirannya diliputi kekalutan. Tubuh gadis itu sudah babak belur, banyak luka lebam bertarung dengan bocah Uchiha.

"Hn, aku yakin si Dobe sudah membagi empat tubuhnya". lugas seringaian Sasuke.

"Sialan kau Uchiha!!, apa yang dilakukan temanmu pada adikku?!". Temari merasa geram dengan meloncat ia mengibaskan kipas besarnya. "Remukan tubuhnya Kamatari!!". imbuhnya memberi perintah kepada hewan Kuchiyosenya.

Wushh!!! Syattt!!

Sabetan kipas dan sabit besar menjangkau Sasuke. "Bodoh!". gumamnya, mata merah Sharingan tiga tomoe menatap remeh, berputar cepat seperti roda.

 ** _Magen Kasegui_**

Brukkk!!!

Suara dua tubuh jatuh dipermukaan tanah. Temari dan Kamatarinya tak berdaya tubuh mereka kaku tidak bisa digerakan, mereka terjebak Genjutsu. Sasuke melangkah dengan mendekat, "Hn, wanita bodoh..!!, harusnya kau menyadari sejak pertama bertarung, kau terlalu sering menatap mataku". ujar datar Sasuke dengan merapal segel.

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Ctret!! Zipppp...zipppp!!!

"Aaarrrggghhh!!".

Percikan petir biru menyerang tubuh Temari dan Kamatarinya, Chidori itu merambat melalui tanah. Dalam sekejap gadis Suna itu terkapar tak sadarkan diri dan musang Kuchiyose itu menghilang dalam kepulan asap. "Hn, bermimpilah dengan sesukamu". gumam datar bocah Uchiha menghilang dengan tubuh terbakar api.

Mata emerald menatap lawannya yang berada tak jauh darinya, lawannya terlihat tampak cemas setelah merasakan getaran hebat ditanah dan suara ledakan keras beberapa menit yang lalu. " Sudah jelas bukan dan tak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahwa temanmu itu pasti sudah dilengserkan!". ujar lantang Sakura, genggaman pada kunai peraknya tak mengendur. Walau pun ada beberapa luka bersarang ditubuh Sakura tapi itu tidak menyurut pantang semangatnya, begitupun dengan kondisi si pengendali Kugutsu.

Klakk!!!

Wussshhh!!

Boneka serangga itu bergerak kembali melompat dari sisi kiri Sakura, mencoba menghujamkan cakar logam nan tajam. Dengan dua lompatan ke udara, Sakura melemparkan kunainya keatas udara lantas menangkapnya dengan tangan yang berbeda, dan menebaskan kunai chakranya menyilang dengan berbeda lajur, namun..

"Shannaro!!".

Duuaaaakkk!!! Blaaaarrrrrr!!!

malahan sebuah pukulan monster yang menghantam boneka tersebut hingga hancur, tentu Kankuro terkejut dan terkecoh oleh strategi gadis pink. Selama masih diudara Sakura melesatkan kunai chakranya ke arah Kankuro yang masih syok.

Syuuuttt!!! jlebbb!!

"Arrrghhh!!".

Jeritan kesakitan suara pengendali Kugutsu ketika tapak tangannya tertembus kunai yang melesat, tangan yang mengendalikan benang chakra. "Ughh..sialan kau gadis Konoha!". lengkuhan sakit disertai amarah.

"Kau sengajakan mengecohku, dengan kau sudah mengetahui batas jarak penggunaan bonekaku, karena itu kau melompat dua kali. Bukan itu saja, kau melempar kunai ke atas untuk mengelabuhiku, dengan aku akan berpikir kau akan memotong benang chakra. Tapi nyatanya tidak kau malah memukulnya. Benar-benar trik yang licik!". ungkap Kankuro dengan menahan geram.

"Hahaha..sungguh aku salut dengan pemikiranmu. Bukan licik tapi trik sederhana". tawa sinis Sakura.

"Sialan kau!!". Kankuro mengambil kunai dengan tangan yang berbeda, lantas meloncat kearah Sakura untuk menghujamkan kunainya.

Wushh!! syattt!!!

pofft!! Duaaakkk!! Brakkk!!!

sekelebat Shunshin yang terbakar api mendadak muncul langsung menyambar Kankuro yang akan akan menyerang Sakura, tubuh pengguna Kugutsu itu pun terpental keras karena sebuah hantaman.

Tapp!!

Bocah bersurai raven menapakan kakinya ke permukaan tanah, dan dibelakangnya sosok gadis bersurai merah muda menatap punggung rekannya. "Sasuke-kun!, dimana Naruto?". ujar Sakura lekas, walau tampak samar karena gelapnya malam tapi Sakura bisa mengetahui.

"Hn, entahlah dimana keberadaan Dobe". ujar datar bocah Uchiha.

"Hahh..lalu bagaimana dengan benderanya, sia-sia saja pertarungan ini jika tak mendapatkan itu". helaan nafas Sakura mendengus akan nasib.

Entah mengapa bocah Uchiha itu merasa sebal, apa hanya ujian saja yang ada dipikirannya. Setahunya ia dan sahabat pirangnya bertarung untuk membela diri dari ambisi Danzo, dan tentu bukanlah hal yang mudah melawan atau mengalahkan seorang Jinchuuriki. Bukan semata karena ujian Chunin ini. "Cih". decihan kesal Sasuke terlontar membuat gadis bersurai pink heran.

Sluurrsshh!! Wushh!! Duuaaak!!

Sesosok bayangan muncul dari dalam tanah dan menghantam keras bocah Uchiha hingga terhempas jauh ke belakang, tubuh Sasuke tersungkur dan membentur permukaan tanah.

"Sasuke!!!". Sakura berteriak ketika bocah

Uchiha itu terpental, lantas ia pun berlari untuk menghampiri.

"Ughh...sialan!". rutuk bocah Uchiha menahan sakit dadanya yang remuk redam, dengan pelan ia pun mencoba bangkit.

"Khukhukhu...hanya segitu saja kemampuanmu Sasuke-kun!!, begitu saja kau sudah terlempar, sungguh Uchiha lemah!!".

Suara lantang nan meremehkan mengganggu pendengaran Sasuke, lantas karena terusik bocah bersurai raven pun menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sosok bertopi jerami terbalut kimono dengan berkulit pucat berpijak pada sebuah dahan pohon. Bisa dipastikan sosok itu seorang wanita karena surai hitam panjangnya. "Khukhu..sungguh kasihan sekali si Uchiha ini, sepengetahuanku Klan Uchiha itu sangat kuat, lalu dibawahku ini apa hanya cacing kecil..khukhukhu!!!". tawa misterius nan merendahkan si bocah Uchiha.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa amarah. "Brengsek!!, siapa kau dan kenapa menyerangku?!, jawab aku sialan!!". mata Sharingan Sasuke menyala merah menatap tajam sosok Kunoichi bertopi jerami.

"Sungguh kau itu sungguh menarik Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak mencari taunya sendiri..aku yakin kau pasti ingin mencari tau tentangku, khukhukhu". lidang panjang mendesis keluar dari bibirnya.

Sakura yang sedari tadi menatap sosok tersebut sedang mengingat-ingat akan Kunoichi bertopi jerami. "B-Bukan orang itu yang tadi siang yang mengembalikan kunai pengawas ujian Chunin, orang itu sungguh menyeramkan". gumam lemah Sakura, walau pun melihatnya ada rasa takut.

Entah tanpa bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Sasuke melesatkan beberapa shuriken keatas sosok Kunoichi bertopi jerami.

Syuttt...Syuttt..syuttt!!!

Trang!!! trangg!! trangg!!!

Sebilah kunai menangkis semua serangan shuriken yang Sasuke lemparkan, malah terlalu mudah bagi sosok tersebut. Mata Sharingan tiga tomoe masih berkilat tajam, _'Siapapun itu, kau pasti ingin mencoba memancing amarahku, aku harus bisa mengendalikan emosiku. Seandainya saja kalau Dobe ada disini pastinya akan menertawakanku, aku harus berpikir dengan jernih, cih'._ rutuk benak batin Sasuke, ia tidak mau latihan pengendalian emosinya sia-sia. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Sasuke meredam rasa amarahnya yang bergemuruh.

"Khukhukhu...Kenapa kau diam saja Sasuke-kun, tidak usah menahan amarah itu percuma!!, lebih baik kau luapkan saj_". perkataan sosok tersebut tak terselesaikan ketika sebuah ujung kunai nyaris menyobek kulit pucatnya.

Wush syattt!!!

Reflek sosok bertopi jerami meloncat kesamping sembari merentangkan tangan, mengarahkan kedua tangannya kearah penyerang. "Khukhukhu...ternyata kau tidak sabaran, sungguh sangat ciri khas Uchiha sekali". bibir berlidah ular itu menyeringai, dari balik lengan sesuatu yang sangat panjang dan mengarah ke Sasuke...

 ** _Sen'eijashu_**

Wushh!!! Syuuttt!!

beberapa apa ular besar melesat dari lengan jubah sosok tersebut, bergerak gesit diudara. Taring-taring gigi nan tajam siap mematuk tubuh Sasuke, siap menghantarkan racun bisanya. Dengan kunai ditangan kanannya bocah Uchiha merundukan tubuhnya, lantas tangannya menekuk kedalam, memberi gaya dorong untuk tangannya. Kemudian meluncur menebaskan kunainya ke udara sekuat mungkin...

Syatttttt!!!! crashh...crashhhh!!!

brukkk!! bruukkkk!!!

Sekali lesatan bilah kunai yang tajam, keempat kepala empat ular besar itu pun tertebas dan berhamburan dan berjatuhan ke bawah permukaan tanah. "Cih, kau pikir aku akan termakan omonganmu, orang busuk!". lontar datar Sasuke dengan merapal segel tangan...

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Wurshhhh!!!! Syuuttt!!!

Bola api besar itu melesat cepat diudara meninggalkan jejak asap di tempat pengguna, malam gelap menjadi terang disekitar akibat pancaran cahaya lesatan bola api. Sang Kunoichi bertopi jerami semakin menggila, lidah bercabang terus mendesis akan rasa senangnya. Padahal ia adalah target serangan, lesatan bola api semakin mendekat namun...

Blaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!

pyarrrr!!!!

Ledakan besar terjadi ketika bola api besar membentur sosok tersebut. Udara malam terasa dingin tapi bagi Sasuke terasa panas akan pertarungannya. Mata Sharingan Sasuke menyipit ketika mendapati tubuh-tubuh ular terbakar dibawah permukaan tanah. "Cih, sudah kuduga dia mengorbankan ular-ularnya". sungut kesal Uchiha. Dengan masih berpijak diatas dahan, Sasuke masih menjaga kewaspadaan.

"Khukhukhu..untuk permulaan saja kau sudah cukup menghiburku Sasuke-kun!!. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai pembukaannya..buktikan kalau dirimu itu memang Uchiha..khukhukhu!!". tawa sosok bertopi jerami semakin tertarik dengan suasana pertarungan.

Sakura yang berada dibawah, kepalanya mendongak keatas menatap bocah pantat ayam penuh kekhawatiran, _'Sasuke semoga kau baik-baik saja dan segera mengalahkannya. Naruto, kau ada dimana cepatlah kesini'_. perasaan gadis pingki itu merasa tak tenteram, terlalu gelisah karena rekan pirangnya belum juga menampakan diri.

Sasuke terus menatap tajam sosok yang berada diarah seberangnya, ocehan demi ocehan terus menggunjing tentangnya namun bocah berstyle pantat ayam harus tetap tenang, agar tidak mudah terpancing amarahnya. "Persetan kau mau bicara tentang apa, aku tidak peduli..yang kupedulikan ingin sekali aku cabut kepalamu dari tubuhmu!!". ujarnya tegas, genggaman kunai semakin mengerat dan kembali mengeluarkan satu kunai lagi.

"Khukhukhu..benarkah itu?. Aku yakin kau sebenarnya marah sekali, saranku tidak perlu ditahan, keluarkan saja amarahmu!!. kita bersenang-senang...khukhukhu..!!!". sosok Kunoichi bertopi jerami semakin memprovokasi bocah Uchiha, disertai ledakan chakra besar dengan tekanan aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

Blaaaaaarrrr!!!

Brakkk!!

hembusan angin kencang membuat Sasuke terpental ke bawah permukaan tanah, akibat ledakan chakra. Tubuh kecil terbalut kaos biru berkerah tinggi itu terhempas membentur tanah yang keras, ekspresi wajah berkulit putih meringis tubuhnya merasa remuk redam. Iris sharingan merah sudah kembali normal, Sasuke melirik kearah sekitarnya.

Tampak Sakura yang menahan tekanan chakra besar hingga nafasnya tercekat yang terus merunduk tubuhnya dipermukaan tanah, bukan hanya Sakura. Bocah Suna pengendali Kugutsu pun terlihat sama, menahan tekanan chakra hingga seperti menahan kesakitan.

"Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?, apa masih bisa bertahan?!, aku tambah lagi biar tambah menarik...khukukhu!!!". lontaran keras dsertai tangan merapal segel tangan. "Bukankah kau ingin membunuh Itachi, sebagai pembuktian dirimu kuat, tunjukanlah kepadaku...khukhukhu!!!".

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

Poftt!! pofft!!

Kepulan asap disertai kemunculan empat ular besar yang ukurannya tidak lazim, membuat Sasuke sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. _'Sebenarnya dia siapa, melihat dari gaya bertarung dan juga kecepatannya dia bukanlah seorang Genin, bukan pula seorang Jounin...lalu siapa?. Melihat dan merasakan tekanan chakranya yang besar, sepertinya levelnya sangat lebih tinggi. Apakah orang ini yang dimaksud oleh Dobe'._ benak Sasuke masih mencerna keras, tanpa disadarinya dua ular besar nyaris saja memangsa tubuh kecilnya. Refleks bocah Uchiha pun mengelindingkan tubuhnya kesamping..

Wushhhh!!!! Brakkkkk!!!

salah satu ular besar itu hanya mematuk tanah kosong, Sasuke segera melesatkan dua kunainya keudara. Mata oniks pun kembali berubah merah, untuk bisa membaca pergerakan ular besar yang sangat agresif, terlebih Sasuke memprediksi itu adalah bukan ular biasa atau ular Kuchiyose yang mempunyai kekuatan khusus.

Syuutttt!!! stabbbb!! staaabbb!!

Dua kunai yang sudah terhubung kawat itu telah menancap dipohon yang paling tinggi, sekali tarik pada kawat baja tubuh kecil itu pun melontar keras ke udara. Dengan masih melesat Sasuke merapal segel sebelah tangan, melirik sekilas dua ular besar yang siap mematuk kembali..

 ** _Raiton Raigen Rairyuu_**

Ctrettt!!! Ctrettt!!! Wurshh!!

Wushhh!!!

Tubuh Sasuke memercikan petir biru yang berkilat-kilat menjalar terus ke udara, membentuk sebuah tiga naga petir yang lantas meluncur kearah dua ular besar yang menampakan gigi taring. Tiga naga petir melesat cepat dengan arah yang berbeda, dalam hitungan detik membentur dua ular besar dan terjadi ledakan besar...

Ctreettt!!! Duuuuaaarrrr!!!

bruukkkk!!

Dua ular besar langsung terbakar kepalanya diudara, hingga potongan tubuhnya berhamburan dipermukaan tanah. Iris Sharingan tiga tomoe melirik sekilas dua ular besar yang masih tersisa, sedang berjalan merayap untuk menyerang Sakura yang masih dengan posisi merunduk. "Cih..sial!, sadarlah gadis bodoh". rutuk kesal Sasuke yang masih menggantung di udara. Mau tidak mau ia harus bergerak.

Sasuke melemparkan beberapa shuriken kearah ular besar, untuk menambah daya hancurnya ia pun meniupkan elemen Katonnya kearah shuriken yang meluncur...

Syuutt!! Syuuttt!!

 ** _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_**

Wuuuurrssh!!! Syyuttt!!!

Shuriken yang terbakar api terus melesat diudara. Tubuh Sakura yang masih bergetar karena ketakutan belum menyadari datangnya dua ular besar yang mau memangsanya, salah satu kepala ular langsung membuka mulutnya dengan gigi taring nan tajam, tapi serangan shuriken..

stabb!! stabb!! Blaaaarrrrr!!!

Brakkkk!!!

Beberapa shuriken menancap dikepala ular yang lantas membakarnya, hingga suara debuman keras kepala sang ular merosot membentur tanah dan itu menyadarkan si gadis bersurai merah muda. Tentu saja Sakura kaget bukan main akan suara benturan keras.

Dengan masih rasa syok yang luar biasa, matanya melotot menatap horor bahwa masih ada satu ekor ular besar lagi yang hendak memangsanya, bahkan ular besar tersebut sudah mengangkat kepalanya, menampakan dua gigi taring yang tajam siap menerkam Sakura . "Naruto, Sasuke..hiks". gumam lemah si gadis cherry, iris emeraldnya menutup dengan berbulir air mata, tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Kini Sakura tampak pasrah, mungkinkah inilah akhir dari riwayatnya sebagai seorang Kunoichi.

Wushh!!!

Sringg!!

Syaaattt!! trinkk!!

Iris emerald masih memejam belum membuka, Sakura tampak pasrah hanya diam. Menunggu beberapa lamanya untuk dimangsa, namun terkaman ular besar itu tak kunjung datang. Batinnya pun menyuruh membuka mata, yang dilihatnya sebuah katana perak sedang menahan gigi taring sang ular.

Bilah katana panjang nan tajam melewati pundak sang gadis, tentu Sakura sadar bahwa sang penolong berada dibelakangnya, terlebih ia mengenali katana perak tersebut. "N-Naruto..hiks". gumam Sakura tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

"Hn, kalau hanya berdiam diri saja itu artinya mati konyol, percuma berlatih berbulan-bulan jika tidak tampak hasilnya". ujar tegas sosok dibelakangnya dengan mengangkat keras katana yang sedang menahan gigi taring setinggi mungkin...

Syatttttt!!!! jrasssshhh!!!

brukkkk!!!

kepala ular besar merosot kebawah tanah dengan terpisah dari tubuhnya, darah segar mengucur didepan Sakura. Naruto menggorok leher ular, hingga ular besar itu mati mengenaskan.

"N-Naruto, kau harus membantu Sasuke". gumam Sakura yang belum beranjak, pikirannya masih mencerna dengan ucapan Naruto beberapa detik yang lalu, seakan menusuk perasaannya.

"Hn, aku sudah tau". ujar datar bocah Uzumaki.

Sasuke sudah berpijak diatas dahan pohon, setelah melesatkan shurikennya dan membunuh salah satu ular besar yang akan menyerang Sakura. Mata Sharingan tiga tomoe masih mewaspadai gerakan si sosok bertopi jerami, yang seperti sedang bersembunyi. "Cih, sungguh licik. Tak akan aku lepaskan kau, sialan!!". ujar datar Sasuke terkesan rasa kesal.

Wushhh!!!

Dari arah bawah sebuah kepala bertopi jerami mengulurkan lehernya, memanjang dan menggigit sebuah pedang yang akan di hujamkan kearah tubuh Sasuke, refleks bocah Uchiha pun menebaskan kunainya...

trankkk!!!

tangkisan kunai menahan pedang panjang, bunyi dentingan logam cukup keras. "Sebenarnya kau itu makhluk apa?!". sarkas datar Sasuke, lantas kaki kecil itu pun menendang keras leher sang lawan...

Duaaakkkk!!!

Tendangan penuh chakra berhasil menjauhkan sosok kepala Kunoichi bertopi jerami, hingga kepala itu kembali ke tubuhnya. "Khukhukhu..sungguh kau itu ternyata menganggumkan Sasuke-kun, bahkan bisa mengalahkan para piaraanku, namun kali ini...". sang Kunoichi bertopi jerami menjulurkan tangannya keatas...

 ** _Sen'ei Jyaraku_**

Wushhhh!!! syuttt...syuttttt!!!

Dari lengan jubah kimononya mucul ratusan ular putih berukuran sedang, lantas melesat dengan cepat ke arah Sasuke berada, mata Sharingan menyala di gelapnya malam menatap tajam datangnya serangan, tapi ekspresi Sasuke berubah ketika ratusan ular itu membengkakan tubuhnya, seperti akan...

Duaaarrr!!! Duaaarrrr!!! Duaarrr!!!

diatas udara lebih tepat disekitar dahan pohon Sasuke berpijak terjadi ledakan keras tanpa henti, tentu saja Sasuke terus menghindari dengan meloncat kesana-kemari. "Sialan..serangan ini tak ada habisnya, ular-ular itu seperti Bunshin Daibakuha". rutuk datar Sasuke.

Duaarr!!! Duarrr!!!

Syuutttt!!!

Sebuah kepala dengan leher memanjang kembali melesat, tentu Sasuke sangat terkejut disaat ia harus fokus menghindari serangan ledakan, lantas dengan gerakan cepatnya kepala yang gigi taring itu mengigit tengkuk bocah Uchiha...

grepphh!!! jreppp!!!

"Aaarrrrgggghhhhh".

Sasuke berteriak keras, lantas kepala bertopi jerami tersebut kembali ketubuhnya. Bocah Uchiha itu merasa sakit, tubuhnya serasa seperti sedang terbakar, jaringan chakranya juga tampak kacau. Hingga pijakan pada dahan oleng dan tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah.

Wushhh!! brakkk!!!

tubuh Sasuke membentur permukaan tanah, keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya. Sakura yang melihat kejadian dimana rekannya terjatuh dari ketinggian berteriak keras, "Sasuke-kun!!". dengan cepat ia berlari ke arah tubuh yang tergolek lemah.

Tapi tidak dengan Naruto, bocah pirang itu hanya menyeringai yang terkembang di bibir tipisnya. ' _Jadi ular busuk itu sudah menandai dengan Juinjutsunya, tampaknya akan semakin menarik saja_ '. benak Naruto menerka, tubuhnya menghilang disertai kilatan hijau.

"Khukhukhu...kau tidak sekuat yang kubayang Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau be_". ucapannya terpotong ketika kilatan hijau muncul dan menendang keras punggungnya...

Duaaaakkk!!! Brakkkk!!!

Sosok Kunoichi bertopi jerami itu terpental keras, terhempas kedepan menabrak beberapa pohon hingga hancur. Dan kilatan hijau hinggap di permukaan tanah, memandang remeh tubuh yang tersungkur karena ulahnya.

Perlahan bangkit sosok Kunoichi bersurai hitam panjang, Hitaite-ite lambang nada bunyi terikat dikepala. Wajahnya sudah terlihat karena topi jerami yang menutupi sudah terlepas entah kemana. "Sungguh kau tidak sopan Naruto-kun terhadap yang lebih tua darimu, apalagi membokong dari belakang.. khukhukhu!". tawa sinis sosok tersebut, lidah bercabang khas ular menjilati bibirnya, tangannya yang terus menepuk-nepuk jubah kimono yang berdebu.

alis kuning menaik, iris biru berkilat tajam. "Hn, memanglah sudah tua..bukankah begitu kakek ular. Lalu buat apa kakek ular sepertimu berkeliaran ditempat yang tidak seharusnya". lontar datar Naruto dengan wajah inosen.

"Sungguh kata-katamu itu sangat pedas, KAKEK ULAR?, sungguh julukan yang buruk untukku..khukhukhu". ujar sinis sosok tersebut.

Wushhh!!!! Syatttt!!

Naruto meloncat kearah sosok tersebut dengan sabetan katana, "Hn, Sama buruknya dengan tingkahmu, terutama penyamaranmu..Orochimaru..fufufu!!!". ujarnya lekas, gerakan bilah katana menyilang.

Syutttt..trang!!!

Sebuah katana dengan gagang kehitaman menangkis katana perak, lidah panjang yang mengeluarkan katana hitam tersebut dari dalam mulut. "Dan kau juga tidak sabaran, bukankah begitu.. Namikaze-kun!!". kedua tangannya ikut terangkat mengarahkannya ke arah bocah pirang...

 ** _Jagei Jubaku_**

Slash...wushhhh!!! Seeeeshhh!!!!

Beberapa ular besar muncul dari balik tangannya, ular-ular tersebut membuka mulut menapakan gigi taring yang terus mendesis siap menghantarkan racun bisanya. "Hn, ini yang namanya kejutan kakek ular..fufufu". ujarnya dengan masih menahan pedang Kusanagi. Naruto mengadu tenaga dengan sosok Kunoichi yang belum juga menampakan wajah aslinya. Lantas sebelah tangan merapal segel tangan cepat, keluar percikan petir hijau ditubuh...

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Ctrettt!! Zippp..Zipppp!!!

Chidori menyelubungi bocah Uzumaki, percik-percikan petir hijau semakin membesar nan menyayat hingga merambat menjalar ke katana putih, dalam sekejap ular-ular yang siap mematuk tersambar sengat petir dengan merajang ular-ular tersebut. Bahkan chidori tersebut menyambar tubuh sang lawan...

Zippppp...Zippp!!! Ctret!! Blarrrrr!!

tubuh sang Kunoichi telat menghindar separuh tubuhnya menjadi korban korban sambaran petir hijau, kini tubuh itu merosot kebawah tanah menjadi tubuh yang kosong, ada semacam sobek-sobekan seperti kulit. Naruto menyeringai, "Akhirnya kau tidak perlu lagi malu-malu menampakan wajahmu yang menjijikan kakek ular..fufufu". tawa sinis Naruto.

"Khukhukhu..aku terkagum dengan kemampuanmu Namikaze-kun, sepertinya si monyet tua itu mengajarimu dengan baik!". lontar sesosok pria bersurai hitam panjang, berkulit pucat lebih pucat dari tubuhnya yang tadi, terbalut pakaian hitam panjang dipadu jubah warna kuning gading (kuning agak pudar) dan melingkar tali kapal berwarna ungu. Berpijak di dahan pohon menatap bocah pirang penuh seringaian.

Katana perak terangkat menyilang, iris shapire berkilat tajam. "Hn, aku sedikit keberatan dengan panggilan nama menjijikan itu, tapi kalau kau meminta untuk berpesta kenapa tidak...fufufu". lontar penuh seringaian bocah Uzumaki.

"Tampaknya kau lebih bersemangat daripada Sasuke-kun, maka aku pun akan mengabulkannya dan kalian berdua akan menjadi milikku...khukhukhu!!". tawa maniak lantang disertai asap mengepul disekitarnya.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

poftttt!! poffftt!! poffft!! pofft!!

Sesssshhh!!!!

Dalam sekejap muncul 10 ekor ular-ular yang sangat besar ukuran tubuhnya tidak kira-kira, bahkan lebih besar dari yang ditebas lehernya oleh Naruto. Berbagai macam warna sisik ular-ular besar, tapi yang tidak lazim atau yang terlihat berbeda yang berwarna ungu dan bertanduk. Ular-ular besar tersebut terus mendesis, siap menunggu perintah dari tuannya.

"Bagaimana Namikaze-kun, apa bisa dimulai..khukhukhu, aku yakin kau lebih kuat dari si Uchiha itu..kenapa Danzo selalu memburumu itu alasannya bukan..khukhukhu!!".

"Hn, kalau maumu itu apa boleh buat, menari lebih baik, heh!". tangan kiri merapal segel dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 ** _Kuchiyose no jutsu_**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 ** _Author note :_**

 ** _Yo... kembali lagi bertemu chapter ini, semoga edisi chap ini menghibur semua para Reader-san. Scene edisi chap yang penuh full fight, bahkan memeras banyak pikiran untuk berimajinasi lebih otak ane...hahahaha :V_**

Semua tentang segel kutukan atau Juinjutsu, dan tentang si Gaara berteman dengan Naruto sudah terjawab di chapter ini, untuk kedepannya ane mau bikin yang lebih seru lagi...hahaha :v

Mengapa hanya Mito yang dikasih tau tentang keberadaan Naruto oleh Kushina, sebenarnya itu konflik keluarga, tentu di chap-chap sebelum nya sudah dijelaskan, bahwa Mito lebih dekat dengan kakaknya, maka tak ada alasan Kushina memberitau tentang kakak keduanya (Naruto anak kedua). Terlebih juga Menma lebih dekat dengan Minato, tentunya pemikiran itu sudah dipengaruhi oleh Hokage blonde.

final Chunin and Naruto keluar desa?...hahaha.. masih panjang untuk alur cerita selanjutnya, ada kejutan di setiap chapter dan lebih seru jadi nikmati saja edisi tiap chapter. :v

masalah pairing mungkin akan mengikuti alur saja, sesuai rencana awal sebenarnya aku ingin membikin ffn ini murni adventure, family. tapi juga nanti ada kok romancenya walapun porsinya tidak bisa ditentukan...hahaha ( Author gak pinter bikin kisah romance)

 ** _terima kasih yang udah ngasih support, mungkin kedepannya agar bisa lebih baik and tambah seru lagi...hahaha_**

 **Thanks to :**

 ** _Dark-Night-404, Bcc, adam muhammad 980, Vhazer Gremory, Ryuuya, Reader, Azuramode, Awy 77 Andrian, Danz, Wahyutra26, muhamad khoirudin66, Firman597, th0822626, Annur Azure Fang, Fahrul742, tri ponojoyo, InmaGination, Aoki D Hagane, dragneelhendra, neko-one, yudi wisesa, AKANO EIJI, yuliosx, Naruto no Ramen, Tegar 1, Kokonoe201, LordOfVermilion, edyhahodobe, Ashuraindra64, Muhammad Kamil, Lynux, Fadhil506, YAMI M MH, Jockz648, arinasution5, Sang Mantan, adislt, And Anymore..._**

 ** _terima kasih yang sudah mampir and corat-coret in kolom repiyu, see next chap..._**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T/M ( percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Typo, Abal, OOC, OC, Garing, Alur berantakan, Semi Cannon, and Anymore**

 ** _Let's Happy Read_**

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

pofftt!! pofft!!

kepulan asap muncul dibelakang Naruto, tentu sang bocah pirang menautkan alisnya sepertinya ada yang salah, hingga sang lawan menyipitkan matanya. Memandang penuh remeh nan menyeringai. "Khukhukhu... yang benar saja Naruto-kun, kau hanya memanggil para kecebong untuk memuaskan para piaraanku..khukhukhu!". lontar si maniak Orochimaru.

Naruto semakin mengernyitkan dahinya, ada yang mengganjal dibenaknya. _'Kecebong?, bukankah tadi harusnya aku me_ _manggil para hewan agung...apa ada yang salah dengan urutan segelnya..hm'_. karena di dera rasa penasaran kepala kuning pun menolehkan sejenak, iris shapirenya pun membola. Benar saja seperti perkataan si maniak ular busuk, dua katak dengan berbeda warna, memakai baju berwarna biru dipunggung tertulis kanji Myobokou, dengan ukuran tubuh bocah katak bukan kecebong, si maniak ular tua hanya melebih-lebihkan.

"Kakak, kenapa kita disini?, memangnya disini ada cemilan". ujar polos katak berwarna kuning.

''Hahh..bukan itu Gamatatsu, kita disini ada yang memanggil kita!". pungkas katak berwarna orange mendelikan mata. Naruto yang melihat tingkah mereka berekpresi cengo, merasa kenal tapi tak terbersit diotak jeniusnya.

Gamakichi pun menoleh kedepan. "Apa kau Naruto?, yang dua tahun lalu itu, ternyata kau sudah besar ya?". lontar sapaan yang membuat Naruto semakin cengo, mata saphirenya membulat sempurna.

"Kakak apa dia mau memberikanku cemilan?". potong cepat Gamatatsu.

Naruto yang masih menatap mereka mendadak frustasi. "Sudahlah kalian!, aku sudah terlanjur memanggil kalian. Apa kalian yang dulunya segini?". Naruto menunjukan kepalan tangannya, dan membuat Gamakichi manggut-manggut. "Ya, sudahlah. Tapi kalau dipikir cepat sekali pertumbuhan kalian!". lugas Naruto terheran.

"Memangnya manusia yang pertumbuhannya lambat, jangan remehkan katak Myobokou!". sahut Gamakichi terlalu sewot, membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hn, terserahmu kecebong!, kalau kau memang penghuni Myobokou, buktikanlah!". ujar provokasi bocah pirang dengan tampang inosen, membuat Gamakichi bertambah sewot. "Dan kau, itu cemilanmu!". dagu lancip Naruto menunjuk dimana sekumpulan ular-ular besar, membuat Gamatatsu membola matanya.

"Kakak, besar sekali cemilannya". lontar polos katak kuning.

"Sialan kau Naruto!, kau mau menjebak adikku!". protes Gamakichi, mengumpat kesal akan bocah pirang.

"Hn, aku yakin kau tidak bodoh seperti Gamabunta". jawab inosen Naruto semakin memprovokasi katak orange.

"Hey..hey!!, apa maksudmu..tentu aku berbeda dengan ayahku, akan aku buktikan!!". ujar tegas Gamakichi yang sudah tersulut emosinya.

"Hn, baguslah itu namanya partner". seringaian Naruto semakin kentara, iris saphirenya menatap sekawanan ular besar dengan berbagai warna sisik. _'Hn, dasar katak bodoh, tidak ada bedanya dengan ayahmu'._ batin Naruto tersenyum misterius.

Seringaian Orochimaru semakin lebar, "Khukhukhu..ternyata kau benar-benar meremehkan para piaraanku, mau menjadikan mereka santapan malamnya.. Manda jadikan mereka santapanmu!". Orochimaru mulai memerintahkan para ularnya untuk menyerang Naruto.

 **"Apa hanya itu saja Orochimaru-sama, kau harus mengorbankan 100 orang lagi karena kau sudah memanggilku, mereka saja itu sangat kurang!".** protes Manda sang ular besar bertanduk berwarna ungu.

"Khukhukhu...itu bukan masalah, dan jangan pernah membantahku!, lakukan saja Manda!". perintah Orochimaru penuh penekanan, dan membuat Manda mendengus.

Seisshhh!!! Seissshh!!

Para ular-ular besar mendesis berjalan merayap semakin cepat pergerakannya, beberapa pohon bertumbangan akibat terjangan gerakan para ular besar, dan juga sebagian merayap ke arah Sakura yang masih menunggui Sasuke, terlihat mata emerald meneteskan bulir air mata.

Srakkk!!! Srakkk!! Srakk!! brakk!!!

Naruto yang masih tenang menatap sekumpulan ular besar yang semakin agresif menuju ke arahnya. "Hn, apa kau punya nyali Gamakichi, jangan kecewakan aku sebagai partnermu..lakukan tugasmu!". lontar Naruto sengaja menyinggung emosi katak orange yang berada dibawahnya sebagai pijakan.

"Sekali lagi, jangan remehkan aku sebagai penghuni Myoboku!". sarkas katak orange.

"Kakak cemilannya berjalan kesini, mereka sangat banyak". suara cempreng Gamatatsu dengan menatap sekumpulan ular besar yang menerobos beberapa pohon.

Srakkkk!! Srakkkk!!! brakkk!!!

Dua ular besar hampir saja mematuk tubuh Naruto dan para katak, akan tetapi refleks dua katak meloncat dan melesat lebih tinggi menghindarinya. Dengan berada diatas tubuh Gamakichi, Naruto mengayunkan katana peraknya. "Berikan lompatan tertinggimu, Gamakichi!". intruksi Naruto.

Wushh!! trapp!!!

Katak orange yang masih berusia bocah itu meloncat melesat ke udara, menerobos diantara para ular-ular besar. Menjangkaui para kepala ular, segera Naruto merapal segel sebelah tangan. "Fufufu..inilah yang namanya menari!". tawa bengis kembali mendidih, bocah pirang sudah gila akan pertarungan. Dengan mengayunkan keras katana keperakannya.

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Chidori Raigatana_**

Ctrett!! Zippp...zippp!!!

Katana keperakan yang sudah berlapisan Chidori hijau lantas menebas dua kepala ular yang berada di samping sisi lompatan Gamakichi, selama masih diudara...

Zippp..Zippp!!! crasshh..crashhh!!!

Bruukkk!! Brukkk!!!

Dua kepala ular berjatuhan kepermukaan tanah dengan keadaan terpenggal dan hangus tersengat Chidori. "Hn, bisa kau bawa aku kesana!". lontar keras Naruto, mengacungkan katana peraknya, dimana tiga ular besar merayap hampir mendekati Sakura dan Sasuke.

Dengan keadaan masih melesat diudara Gamakichi menyahut, "Mudah saja!". mata kuning dengan pupil strip melirik dimana katak kuning berada, yang masih dibawah permukaan tanah. "Gamatatsu berikan aku pantulan!". lontar keras katak orange.

seakan tau Gamatatsu akan segera melakukannya dengan sangat mudah. "Siap Kakak!". katak kuning meloncat dengan jangkuan setinggi mungkin dan melesat ke arah Gamakichi..

Wushh!!! trappp!! Wusshh!!! Brakkk!!!

lesatan Gamatatsu membentur tubuh samping Gamakichi, otomatis lajur lesatan Gamakichi yang masih berada di udara berubah haluan dan berubah arah ke tim 7 berada. Dengan masih berpijak di tubuh Gamakichi, Naruto segera merapal segel tangan kembali siap melancarkan serangannya...

 ** _Katon Gouka Mekkyak_** ** _u_**

Wuuurrrrsshhhhh!!!!

Semburan api besar dalam lingkup yang sangat luas, dan bergulung-gulung melesat bagai dinding lautan ombak api yang terus memberangus tiga ular besar yang merayap, bahkan sudah membuka mulutnya siap menerkam kedua rekan bocah pirang...

Wuuurrssshhhh!!! Blaaaarrrrrrrr!!!

Nasib naas ketiga ular besar terbakar dengan hebatnya, menjadi ular panggang. Ketiga ular tersebut dalam sekejap menjadi debu, bahkan dampak serangan api tersebut membakar sebagian lahan hutan, yang terus berkobar menjadi penerang di malam hari yang gelap.

Sakura yang masih memegangi Sasuke terlampau syok, mendapati sebuah tanda-tanda hitam mulai menjalar di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Tanda tiga tomoe hitam awal munculnya bintik-bintik hitam tersebut, "Sasuke-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?...hiks". derai air mata bercampur rasa cemas terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Hikss...Sasuke-kun kau tidak apa-apa?". pertanyaan kembali terulang, akan tetapi si bocah Uchiha hanya terdiam membisu pandangan lebih datar dari biasanya, seperti jiwanya kosong dan itu semakin membuat sangat Sakura khawatir.

Tappp!!!

srakkk!!! Seishhh!!! Wushhh!!!

Gamakichi mendarat dipermukaan tanah yang langsung disambut terjangan dua kepala ular besar, hampir saja membentur tubuh kecil sang katak. "Hn, aku tidak tau kau mempunyai elemen apa?!, jika ada serang mereka dengan elemenmu!". ujar datar Naruto, seakan tau dengan maksud sang partner. Gamakichi kembali meloncat namun disertai mulut sang katak orange menyemburkan elemen apinya...

Wusshhhh!!! Trappp!!! Wuurrsssshhh!!!

 ** _Fuuton Daitoppa_**

Wurrrrsssshhh! Wussshhh!

Api Gamakichi berkobar kecil namun hembusan angin tornado elemen Fuuton Naruto membuatnya menjadi berkali-kali lipat, semburan api semakin meluas dan melesat di depan dua ular besar yang merasa kepanasan. Dua kibasan ekor ular memberontak untuk menepis tetapi semburan api semakin berkobar dan...

Blaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!

Bau daging hangus yang terbakar terasa menyengat di indera penciuman. Naruto pastikan kedua ular besar tersebut sudah gosong menjadi abu. "Hn, awal yang bagus sebagai partner". komentar datar disertai seringaian, Naruto yang masih berpijak diatas tubuh Gamakichi...

Dengan masih dalam loncatan lesatan di udara. "Sudah kubilang jangan remehkan katak Myoboku, aku sudah membuktikan bahwa aku juga mempunyai partner yang heb_". perkataan Gamakichi terpotong dengan kemunculan sebuah kepala ular bertanduk, menghantamkan kepala ungunya ketubuh sang katak kecil, datang dari arah bawah yang terkesan agresif dengan mendadak.

Srakkk!! Duaaaakkkk!!! Brakkkk!!! Blaaarr!!

Tubuh sang katak orange terpental keras, terhempas jatuh ke permukaan dan menghantam pepohonan. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, karena memang dirinya berpijak diatas tubuh sang katak orange. "U-Ugh..s-sialan ular keparat itu!". lengkuhan Gamakichi disertai sumpah serapah, tubuhnya terasa remuk redam.

"Cih!, lumayan juga serangan piaraanmu kakek ular!". ujar Naruto yang mulai bangkit dengan menepuk jaket hitam dan celana orangenya karena berdebu.

"Khukhukhu...bagaimana rasanya Namikaze-kun, aku akui kemampuanmu yang sudah mengalahkan sebagian piaraanku..khukhukhu!". lontar Orochimaru berpijak diatas kepala ular besar bertanduk. "Tapi sayang sekali kau belum mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanmu!, permulaan yang kurang bagus...khukhukhu!!". imbuhnya semakin menggila. Mencoba memancing emosi lawannya.

Iris saphire menatap tajam nan ingin menguliti si ular tua. "Permulaan?, gurauanmu itu terlalu menggelikan kakek ular!, atau otak maniakmu sudah terbentur". lugas datar nan remeh Naruto, seakan pertarungan sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai.

"Sangat disayangkan sekali bocah berbakat sepertimu harus terbuang sia-sia dari keluarga terhormat Hokage, bahkan semenjak sewaktu bayi...terlebih si monyet tua menyedihkan yang di untungkan mengasuhmu. Kenapa tidak bergabung denganku saja, aku yakin kau akan bertambah kuat bahkan lebih dari kekuatanmu yang sekarang ini, khukhukhu!". tawa pancingan provokasi semakin jelas menyeruak di benak bocah pirang. Orochimaru semakin senang memainkan emosional Naruto, namun sang bocah Uzumaki menampilkan muka yang sangat susah untuk diartikan.

Wussshhh!!! Braaakkk!!!

Bunyi keras menginterupsi pendengaran Naruto, sekilas iris shapire tajam melirik sesaat ke sumber suara. Dimana seorang bocah bersurai raven tengah mengamuk bertarung dengan sisa dua ekor ular besar lainnya. "Hahaha..dengan seperti ini aku merasakan kekuatan besar..hahaha!!". tawa gila Sasuke yang sudah kehilangan kontrol kesadarannya, separuh tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak warna hitam.

Sraakkk!! Wushh!! Duakkk!!!

ular besar mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Sasuke dan hanya mengenai pepohonan saja. Dengan meloncat keatas pohon, bocah raven lantas meleset kembali ke udara dengan tangan terkepal kuat menghantamkan pukulannya...

Duakkk!! Blaaarr!!!

Ekor besar terpental keras beradu dengan kepalan tangan penuh chakra aneh Sasuke, iris Sharingan tiga tomoe menatap tajam. Serasa belum puas bocah Uchiha merapal segel tangan, "Hahaha..ini sungguh luar biasa, aku semakin kuat..hahaha!". tangan penuh percikan petir biru langsung menghujam kepala ular besar...

 ** _Chidori_**

Ctrett!! Zipppp...Zippp!!!!

Duaaaarrrrr!!!

tangan penuh bercak hitam di sertai bola percikan petir Chidori menembus kepala ular besar, ular besar tersebut mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Noda cipratan darah segar ular membasahi sebagian wajah Sasuke, menambah kesan terlihat menyeramkan. Terlebih tawa gila ala psikopat si bocah raven terdengar keras.

"Sasuke-kun ku mohon sadarlah!!..hiks". Sakura masih terus terisak, menyebut nama bocah pantat ayam guna menyadarkannya, tapi usahanya tampak sia-sia belaka justru bocah Uchiha itu semakin tidak waras, bertarung kembali dengan ular besar lainnya, yang semakin kesetanan akan kekuatan barunya.

Si gadis merah muda hanya terduduk lesu dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, merasa gagal menjadi bagian dari tim 7. "Hiks..aku memang tidak bisa diandalkan disaat yang seperti ini, merasa tidak berguna buat kalian. Apa yang harus aku lakukan..hiks". racuan Sakura kian menambah sedih, ketertinggalannya sangat jauh. Entah mengapa kini ia hanya pasrah, hanya menjadi beban bagi kedua rekannya.

"Lihatlah Namikaze-kun!!, Sasuke-kun begitu menikmati kekuatan barunya yang telah aku berikan..khukhukhu!". seringaian Orochimaru semakin melebar, iris kuning ular memandang seakan percaya diri bahwa bocah pirang akan terpengaruh ocehannya. "Lihatlah keputus asaan gadis itu, itulah ciri orang yang sangat lemah. Aku sangat yakin kau bukanlah orang yang seperti itu..khukhukhu!". Orochimaru semakin menyinggung Naruto, menikmati setiap rasa emosional yang bocah pirang rasakan.

raut wajah Naruto memang terlihat diam namun beberapa detik, "Fufufu..percuma!, kau pikir aku akan terpancing oleh bualan mu tentang kekuatan. Dan aku lebih percaya dengan kekuatanku sendiri!". katana keperakan sudah menyilang, melesat diudara disertai kilatan hijau membuat iris kuning ular membelalak.

Sring!!! tranggg!!!

Kemunculan Naruto didepan Orochimaru membuatnya kaget, namun sesaat sebuah katana dengan gagang hitam menangkis tebasan katana perak. Naruto kembali menggerakan salah satu kakinya dengan maksud menendang tubuh Sannin ular..

Wushhh!!! Srakk!! Duakkk!!

Tentu karena sedang berpijak berdiri diatas kepala Manda, Orochimaru malah menyeringai. "Lakukan tugasmu Manda..khukhukhu!". ular besar tersebut berontak mengibaskan ekornya ke arah Naruto. Kaki kecil yang ia regang tadi berubah jalur, melesat menendang keras dan penuh chakra ekor besar yang datang dari samping...

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan_**

Duakkk!!! Duakkk Duakkk!! Blaaaarr!!!

Serangan tendangan combo, mementalkan ekor besar tersebut hingga terhempas dan menggelepar ke arah pepohonan. Dengan masih menahan pedang Kusanagi iris saphire menatap tajam Sannin ular penuh tekanan, "Suatu kesalahan besar, jika kau mengusik tentang kehidupanku!!". katana ia tarik kembali, namun justru malah diputarnya katana perak itu hingga menimbulkan percikan api, efek benturan dengan logam bilah Kusanagi.

sringgg...sring...sringggg!!!

"Khukhukhu..ternyata kau sangat agresif sekali Namikaze-kun...ah tidak tapi juga sensitif". lontar Orochimaru seakan terkesan meremehkan, tangannya ikut menjulur kearah Naruto siap menyerangnya dekat serangan dadakan...

 ** _Sen'ei Tajashu_**

Slappp!!! Slappp!!! syuttt!!! syuuttt!!!

Puluhan ular dengan ukuran sedang melesat dari lengan jubah Orochimaru, meluncur tanpa henti dengan ular-ular yang telah menampakan gigi taringnya, siap menghantarkan racun. Reflek Naruto melemparkan katananya ke udara, disusul dirinya menghilang dengan kilatan hijau...

Sring!!!

Muncul kembali diatas udara dengan berpijak diatas bilah katana peraknya, merapal segel dengan cepat, tubuhnya dipenuhi percik-percikan petir hijau dalam jumlah besar. "Hn, terkadang orang yang pendiam lebih berbahaya, daripada ular tua yang selalu membual dan bermimpi untuk menjadi seekor naga. Ular yang sangat menyedihkan..fufufu!!". bibir tipis menyeringai remeh...

 ** _Raiton Raihachiryuudan no Jutsu_**

Ctrettt!!! ctrettt!!! crettt!! Wusshh!!!

Lonjakan petir hijau semakin membesar hingga tak terkira, dan lama-kelamaan membentuk delapan naga petir besar yang langsung melesat kearah serangan Orochimaru serta hewan Kuchiyosenya. "khukhukhu..begitulah Naruto-kun, keluarkan semua kemampuanmu, kita bersenang-senang!!!". bukannya menghindar, tawa senang Sannin ular semakin menggila.

Wussshh!!! syuutttt!!!

Duuuuaaaaaarrrrr!! Duuuuuaaaaaarrr!!!

Dua ledakan keras nan menggelegar mengguncang tanah hutan kematian , ketika delapan naga petir besar menghantam ular-ular serangan Orochimaru serta Manda. Ular besar bertanduk berwarna ungu pun menggelepar diatas permukaan tanah, asap mengepul masih membumbung tinggi tapi entah dimana keberadaan Sannin ular tersebut.

tapp!

"Cih, dasar ular licik..selalu saja ada jalan untuk bersembunyi". ujar datar nan dingin bocah pirang memijakan kakinya didahan pohon.

Suara dentuman sangat keras seakan menyadarkan Sakura, emerald itu pun melirik ke sumber suara. "N-Naruto, a-apa kau baik-baik saja?". nada lemah seakan khawatir dengan keberadaan bocah pirang.

 **~000000~**

Dua bocah berbeda surai dan berbeda gender, berjalan dengan agak limbung ke arah pengguna Kugutsu dengan saling merangkul. "Kankuro kita harus segera pergi dari sini!". lontar keras Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat.

"Temari, Gaara...?, ya kau benar. Mereka semakin gila saja, dan ini bukan pertarungan Genin..sedari tadi aku melihat pertarungan mereka". ujar Kankuro, yang sudah mulai beranjak. Tetapi tidak dengan bocah bersurai merah, pandangan datar terus menatap kepulan asap efek pertarungan.

"Gaara, kau kenapa?". tegur Temari yang merasa aneh dengan adiknya.

"Aku harus membantunya". ujar datar Gaara, dan ucapnya itu tentu membuat dua saudaranya terperanjat. Apa pendengarannya salah dengar dengan ucapan bocah bersurai merah tersebut.

"Tidak!!, aku tidak mengizinkanmu, lihatlah kondisi luka-lukamu itu, kau lebih membutuhkan pengobatan!!, ayo Kankuro kita lekas menyingkir dari sini!!". tegas dan tolak Temari, menyeret Gaara dibantu Kankuro.

Shino no Mori benar-benar luluh lantak, banyak kawah-kawah besar menganga disana-sini. Banyak juga pohon-pohon bertumbangan dan juga bekas api yang terus membakar pepohonan tersebut, kondisi hutan kematian seperti sudah menjadi medan perang. Bocah pirang benar-benar mengamuk sejak awal pertarungan di mulai.

Sakura masih terus memperhatikan pertarungan Sasuke dengan ular besar, hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa seekor ular besar bertanduk berwarna ungu tengah mengintai dan merayap, menuju ke arahnya dari arah belakang dan menampakan gigi taring nan tajam serta menjulur lidah.

Srakk!!! Srakkk!!! Seishhh!!!

Rupanya ia kembali bangkit setelah menerima serangan Naruto. Suara mendesis tentu menganggu indera pendengaran Sakura, emerald itu melirik lantas dirinya terkejut bukan main. _'Aku tidak akan berdiam diri seperti ini..aku harus melawannya, aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian lagi. Dan aku berusaha semampuku..Aku sadar, walaupun tidak bisa untuk mengalahkannya'._ Sakura mulai menyemangati dirinya sendiri, walau tubuhnya gemetar menatap ular besar berwarna ungu. Genggaman pada kunai perak semakin mengerat, ia mulai memberanikan dirinya.

Wushhh!!! Srakkk!!! Brakkk!!!

Ekor ular besar mulai mengibas hingga Sakura harus meloncat ke dahan pohon, seakan tak mau mangsanya lepas Manda mulai membuka mulutnya dengan bermaksud menyerang. Sakura kembali melesat untuk menghindarinya...

Wushhh!! Blaaaarrrr!!!

kepala Manda menghantam pohon hingga hancur, " **Kau tidak bisa lari lagi gadis kecil, kau adalah buruanku!!** ". Suara berat nan menyeramkan tak menggoyahkan niat Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda masih menatap tajam sang ular yang mulai bergerak dan mulai mematuk...

Wussss!!!! Blaaaarrrrr!!!

Semburan api menyerang Manda hingga tubuhnya sedikit terbakar, entah serangan datangnya dari mana. Hingga emerald Sakura melirik sesaat siapa yang telah membantunya. "K-Kalian bukankah partnernya Naruto!". ujarnya tergagap.

"Hm, jangan lupakan kami!". tukas Gamakichi mulai meloncat ke arah Sakura.

"Iya, kakakku itu sifatnya baik asal ada cemilan. Benarkan kakak!". lontar polos Gamatatsu membuat gadis bersurai merah muda sweatdrop.

Naruto masih terus menatap Orochimaru yang berada di sebrangnya. Katana perak tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya, dengan kilatan hijau tubuhnya pun menghilang tanpa bekas...

Sring!!

Wushhh!!! Duakkk!!! Brakk!!

Kemunculan Naruto disertai hantaman tangan membuat Orochimaru terpental keras, hingga menabrak pepohonan. Mata iris shapire menatap tajam nan beringas. "Fufufu..ular licik sepertimu memang pantas untuk dibinasakan, terlalu banyak keonaran yang kau timbulkan!". Tak memberi kesempatan, Naruto melontarkan tubuhnya ke udara dengan tangan kanannya membuat jutsu bola spiral yang bentuk akhirnya menjadi Rasengan shuriken besar...

 ** _Fuuton RasenShuriken_**

Zwuinggg!!!! nginggggg...nginggg!!

Bunyi jutsu semakin melengking seperti suara jet, lantas Naruto melemparnya ke tubuh Orochimaru yang masih tersungkur dengan serangan sebelumnya, mata kuning ular membelalak belum siap menerima serangan kembali...

Nginggg..Ngingggg!!! Syuuuttt!!!

Duuuuuuaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Ledakan Rasenshuriken menggelegar hingga menguncang tanah hutan kematian, kawah sangat besar kembali tercipta disertai kepulan asap yang pekat. Evolusi Rasengan tersebut tepat mengenai target, namun alis kuning mengernyit. _'Masih saja kau bisa menghindar kakek ular, trik selongsong lagikah... teknik yang menjijikan'._ pikir Naruto, sensorik sensitifnya merasakan chakra Sannin ular tengah bersembunyi.

Setelah asap ledakan mereda tampaklah tubuh kosong ditengah kawah besar, tergeletak tepat ditengahnya, seperti selosong kulit ular. "Fufufu..ular yang sangat menyedihkan, masih saja banyak cara untuk menyelamatkan diri, Hehh!". seringaian Naruto tak pernah pudar.

Wussshh!! Syuutt!!

Dari dalam tanah muncul kepala memanjang disertai tubuhnya menerjang bocah pirang, menyerangnya mendadak. Tentu refleks Naruto bergerak cepat , dengan katana ia tebaskan menyilang guna menambah serangan maupun perlindungan...

Syuuut!!! trangggg!!!

Kembali Shiroi no Ken berbenturan dengan Kusanagi. "Khukhukhu.. aku akui kecepatan Jikukanmu itu sungguh memukau Naruto-kun, sama seperti orang yang kau benci **Si Kilat Kuning Dari Konoha** ". lidah bercabang terus menjilati bibirnya sendiri, tubuh si Sannin ular dipenuhi lendir. Orochimaru masih terus menahan katana perak.

"Mengapa kau masih bertahan di Konoha, terlebih desa itu telah mengkhianati kakakmu Shisui Uchiha, orang yang kau sayangi. Dan apakah kau tau bahwa pembunuh Shishui dan orang yang membocorkan infomasi tentang tempat lokasi Kushina melahirkan adalah orang yang sama...orang itu adalah Danzo..khukhukhu!". Orochimaru kembali memancing emosional bocah pirang. Serasa tak pernah mengenal lelah, trik shinobi yang sangat licik.

Naruto semakin tergelitik dengan lontaran ular busuk, iris saphirenya semakin berkilat tajam. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi tidak senang, ketika ular busuk menyinggung tentang seseorang yang paling dikaguminya, Uchiha Shisui. "Kau benar-benar ingin merasakan kematianmu ular busuk!, beraninya menyinggung tentang Nii-san!!". suara datar nan dingin seakan menusuk Sannin ular, namun Orochimaru semakin menggila. Meloncat menjauh dengan memberi jarak.

"Khukhukhu..Shisui Uchiha adalah penghianat Konoha, kenapa kau masih membelanya Naruto-kun, Dan lihat teman-temanmu itu!". lontar sinis Orochimaru tengah merapal segel tangan.

"Arrghhhhh!!!". teriakan Sasuke merasakan kesakitan, ketika Orochimaru menekan Juinjutsunya. Tubuh bocah raven tersungkur, tangannya memegangi tengkuk. Terlebih seekor ular besar berada tak jauh didepannya, siap memangsa tubuh kecil bocah pantat ayam.

Begitu pula Sakura dan para katak tengah kerepotan melawan ular besar bertanduk berwarna ungu, mereka bertiga terdesak kalah tenaga maupun kemampuan dan juga kekuatan.

Blaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Ledakan chakra besar bertekanan tinggi keluar dari tubuh bocah pirang. Chakra hitam bercampur kuning menjalar keatas langit. Meliuk-luik ditengah hutan kematian, aura sangat kelam makin terasa kental disertai nafsu membunuh yang sangat pekat. Mungkin saja seluruh peserta ujian Chunin merasakan chakra besar Naruto, bahkan tekanannya bisa dirasakan didalam maupun diluar desa Konoha.

Lonjakan chakra besar membuat Orochimaru waspada, tetapi seringaiannya semakin melebar terlebih menatap mata merah menyala. "Marahlah padaku Naruto-kun...marahlah!!, jangan kau tahan kemarahanmu..lampiaskan semuanya..Khukhukhu!!". tawa kesenangan semakin menjadi, si Sannin ular seakan menantang bocah pirang.

Chakra hitam bercampur kuning kembali masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto. Iris Sharingan tiga tomoe menyala, menatap nyalang sang Sannin ular. "Suatu kesalahan jika kau mengusik tentang Nii-san!, dan kau mati!!". ujar dingin Naruto, meloncat ke arah Orochimaru dengan menebaskan katana perak berlapis elemen angin..

Wushhh!!! Syatttt!!! trangg!!

Lagi-lagi Orochimaru menangkis tebasannya dengan Kusanagi, tetapi Naruto semakin menekan langkah jarak kakinya hingga sang Sannin ular terdorong kebelakang. Dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan, lutut kecil penuh chakra bergerak ke atas melakukan serangan...

Wushhh!!! Tapp!! Wushhh duaaakkk!!!

Lutut kecil tertahan tangan kiri Orochimaru, namun kaki kanan yang masih bebas seakan tertekuk siap melakukan tendangan keras...

 ** _Shishi Rendan_**

Wushhh!!! Duaakkk!! Duakk!!!

Tendangan combo menghujani dada Orochimaru, Naruto walau masih menahan Kusanagi tetapi kaki kanannya melancarkan tendangan. "Ular sangat yang menjijikan, dan enyahlah cacing kecil!". katana perak ia pelintir hingga gesekan dengan Kusanagi terjadi, lantas ujung bilah katana menyayat dada Sannin ular. "Dan tendangan penutupan!!". kaki kecil berlapis sandal hitam menjangkau kepala Orochimaru, ketika Naruto melakukan gaya salto...

Syatttt!!! crashh!!!

Wusshh!!! Duaakk!!! Blarrrrrrr!!!

Sang Sannin ular terpental keras, dan terhempas kebelakang. Tubuhnya menerima banyak sekali serangan bertubi-tubi, dengan masih terhempas tangan Orochimaru menjulur kedepan. "Khukhukhu..lumayan Naruto-kun..lumayan!!". masih sempatnya ular busuk itu berbasa-basi.

 ** _Sen'ei Jyaraku_**

Slapppp!!! Slappp!!! syutttt!!! syuuttt!!!

Dari balik jubah kimono muncul ratusan lebih ular putih melesat kearah Naruto, meluncur tanpa henti. Walaupun tubuhnya di dera luka remuk redam dan membentur permukaan tanah, namun serangannya semakin agresif terus-menerus bergerak kearah bocah pirang dan ular-ular putih tersebut membengkak tubunya...

Duaaarrrr!!! Duarrrrr!!! Duaarrr!!! Duaarr!!

Ular-ular putih itu meledakan diri tanpa henti, ketika mengenai target. Ledakan keras beruntun terdengar, asap terus mengepul memenuhi sekitar. "Khukhukhu..aku yakin kau mampu bertahan Natuto-kun, kurasa ini hanya serangan kecil buatmu..khukhukhu!". tawa sinis Orochimaru, masih saja mengejek bocah pirang...

Cringgg..cringg!! Syuttt!! Wushh!! Grepp!!!

Dari balik asap mengepul melesat sebuah rantai besar hitam menjerat dan mengikat tubuh Orochimaru, tentu mata Sannin ular itu terkejut bukan main mendapati tubuh dirinya terikat. Bukan itu saja, rantai-rantai hitam itu juga mengikat Kuchiyosenya Manda dan juga ular besar yang akan menyerang Sasuke..

Sakura dan para katak kecil juga terkejut, lawannya si ular besar bertanduk berwarna ungu telah terikat rantai hitam, ular besar berwarna ungu tersebut ingin memberontak.

masih dengan mengatur nafasnya Sakura merasa heran. "Hahh..hahh, Apa yang telah terjadi?". ujar gadis pink penasaran dan juga rasa kaget.

Begitu pula dengan katak orange, "Aku rasa rantai hitam itu berasal dari balik asap itu, hingga ular besar menjijikan ini tidak berdaya telah mengikatnya dengan erat". pungkas Gamakichi.

"Bukankah disana ada Naruto?". cetus Sakura menyiratkan rasa khawatir dengan rekan pirangnya, terlebih sebelumnya ia juga merasakan tekanan chakra besar kelam yang berasal dari bocah pirang.

Wurrshhhh!!! Syutt!!!

Orochimaru dikagetkan dengan api hitam yang membakar dan merambat melalui rantai hitam, tentu ia mengenal betul api itu. Tekhnik dari salah satu Doujutsu, hanya satu orang yang mempunyai teknik seperti ini dan orang itu telah bergabung dengan sebuah organisasi, tapi nyatanya masih ada juga pengguna lain.

Wurrrsshhh!!!! Blaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!

Api hitam atau Amaterasu semakin berkobar, merayap melalui rantai-rantai hitam yang terus melesat cepat. Api hitam abadi itu membakar tubuh Orochimaru beserta para hewan Kuchiyosenya tanpa ampun. Dari balik asap suara lantang nan dingin menyahut. "Fufufu.., sudah kubilang, jangan sesekali kau mengusik atau menyinggung tentang orang terpenting dalam hidupku. Dan sekarang kau mati!!". nada dingin terlontar bagai shinigami untuk sang ular busuk.

Wushh!!!

Dari dalam mulut tubuh yang terbakar Amaterasu keluar sosok orang melesat untuk menyelamatkan diri, kini tubuh yang kosong telah menjadi abu. Orochimaru terpaksa harus melakukan lagi jutsu kelahiran kembali. Dan kini rantai hitam yang terbakar Amaterasu kembali ke pemiliknya, ketika semua targetnya sudah musnah.

Asap telah mereda, tampak bocah pirang diselubungi kerangka berwarna hijau lengkap dengan tulang tangan tanpa tengkorak, sebuah rantai hitam membelit di tulang lengan kiri. Tentu Orochimaru syok namun hanya sesaat, seringaian kian tambah melebar.

"Khukhukhu..itukah Susano'o, mata itukah yang di inginkan Danzo..akan tetapi mata itu akan menjadi milikku!". Lontar keras Sannin ular dengan memperhatikan Mangekyou Sharingan berbentuk Shuriken berkaki empat yang berputar pelan.

"Dalam mimpimu ular menjijikan!, kau sudah tiga kali menggunakan jutsu kelahiran kembali, dan ditambah menggunakan Juinjutsu mu untuk menandai Teme, bisa dipastikan chakramu sekarang tinggal seperempat...makin mudah aku membunuhmu..fufufu!".

Mata ular sedikit mengerjap, seakan terkaget namun tertutupi oleh seringaian tawa gilanya. "Khukhukhu..aku kagum dengan otak jeniusmu Naruto-kun, memang benar-benar seorang Namikaze, ..oh aku lupa kau juga seorang tipe sensorik. Maka itu tidak akan merubah apa-pun, tubuhmu dan mata itu akan menjadi milikku..khukhukhu!". tubuh menjijikan itu menjulurkan tangannya disertai mulut Orochimaru membuka lebar...

 ** _Mandara no Jin_**

Wusshhh!!! syuttt!!! Syuuttt!! Syuuttt!!!

Ribuan puluhan ular melesat kearah Naruto yang jumlahnya tak terkira, disertai mulut-mulut para ular putih menampakan pedang disetiap para ular, meluncur diudara dan bergerak sangat cepat. Naruto masih tenang dengan tubuh terlindungi kerangka Susano'o, akan tetapi bukan hanya menyerang Naruto. Serangan para ular juga menyerang Sakura yang tengah menunggui Sasuke, pahanya sebagai tumpuan kepala Sasuke. Dan kini para katak kecil berbeda warna sepertinya sudah kembali ke dunianya.

Iris mangekyou Sharingan melirik sesaat ke arah Tim 7, "Cih, bukan hanya menyerangku, ternyata ular menjijikan itu juga menyerang mereka..benar-benar ular yang sangat licik". gumam lirih Naruto dengan menjentikan jari, kilatan hijau menghilang beserta kerangka Susano'o yang melindunginya.

Sringg!!!

 **Susano'o**

Wushhh!!! Syuuttt!!! Syuutttt!!!

blaaaarrr...blarrrrr...blarrrr..blarrrr!!!

Suara keras terdengar beruntun akibat serangan para ular membentur sosok makhluk raksasa setengah badan. Sakura sangat terkejut dengan makhluk raksasa setengah badan berwarna hijau dipadu dengan warna hitam, yang melindungi dirinya dan Sasuke dengan mereka berada didalamnya. "M-Makhluk a-apa i-ini?, sangat besar sekali". gumamnya dengan terkejut, emerladnya mendapati bocah pirang. _'N-Naruto, inikah kekuatanmu sesungguhnya..terima kasih sudah peduli denganku'._ Benak gadis merah muda menatap punggung bocah pirang yang berada didepannya.

Susano'o setengah badan berwarna hijau dengan jubah armor berwarna hitam, kepala dengan tanduk kecil lengkap dengan topengnya dan bertudung, mata merah menatap nyalang dengan kedua tangannya memegang senjata berbeda. Pedang bor ditangan kanan, rantai hitam terbakar Amaterasu membelit dilengan kiri. "Ular menjijikan tidak tau malu, percuma seberapa usahamu...kau hanya seekor cacing didepan mataku..fufufu!". lontar Naruto, Mangekyou Sharingan menatap remeh Sannin ular yang berada di arahnya.

Naruto memunculkan kembali dua tangan baru Susano'o lengkap beserta senjatanya, berupa tomoe besar terbakar Ameterasu. Lantas tangan Susano'o melesatkan beberapa tomoe besar Amaterasu kearah Orochimaru...

 ** _Enton Yasaka no Magatama_**

Wushhh!! Syuutt!! Syuutt!!!

Serangan beberapa tomoe besar melesat ke udara, meluncur dengan sangat cepat. Orochimaru membelalakan mata kuning ularnya. "Khukhukhu..kau benar-benar marah Naruto-kun, luapkan semua amarahmu!!". tawa gila Orochimaru memandang serangan Susano'o dengan seringaian senangnya, tak lupa tangannya merapal segel dan menghentakannya ke tanah...

 ** _Kuchiyose Rashomon_**

Brakkk!!! Brakkk!!! slappp!!!

Dari dalam tanah keluar pintu gerbang gapura besar melindungi Orochimaru, seakan yakin bahwa gerbang besar tersebut mampu menahan serangan ciri khas Susano'o...

Syuutt!!! Syuutt!!

Duaaaaaaarrrr!!!! Duaaaarrrr!!! Brakkk!!

Ledakan keras beruntun nan menggelegar terjadi hingga menciptakan hempasan angin bertiup kencang, ketika beberapa tomoe besar menghantam gerbang besar. Namun serangan ketiga, gerbang besar hancur tak mampu lagi menahan. Sekali lagi Orochimaru membuat segel yang serupa akan tetapi berbeda urutan segel.

 ** _Kuchiyose Sanju Rashomon_**

Brakkk!!! brakkk!! brakk!! Slapp!!

Muncul kembali tiga gerbang besar lagi dengan relief patung iblis dan berbeda warna, terlihat sangat kokoh dari yang sebelumnya. "Khukhukhu, apa seranganmu bisa menandingi gerbang-gerbangku ini Naruto-kun!!". ujar Orochimaru, percaya dirinya terlalu berlebihan.

Syuuttt!!! Syuuttt!!! Duarrrr!!! Duaaaarrr!!!

beberapa serangan tomoe besar masih melesat menghantam gerbang-gerbang baru Orochimaru. Masih dengan didalam Susano'o, Naruto menyeringai. "Fufufu..percaya diri boleh-boleh saja kakek ular, tapi..apa kau mampu dengan yang satu ini..fufufu!". Lontar Naruto dengan satu tangan menjulur keatas, seperti tengah membuat serangan baru...

Sakura yang berada dibelakang Naruto, perasaannya semakin tak enak. Emeraldnya memandang syok akan jutsu Naruto yang sangat besar. "Naruto, sudahlah..apa kau ingin menghancurkan hutan ini lebih parah lagi dan beserta isinya, ingatlah banyak diantara peserta ujian Chunin adalah teman-teman kita?!". nada Sakura dengan sedikit memperingatkan, berharap agar bocah pirang membatalkan niatnya.

alis kuning Naruto menaik, "Teman?, yang benar saja..sedari dulu aku tidak merasa mempunyai teman. Bahkan mereka lebih menjauhiku, menganggapku selayaknya sampah..tidak peduli dimana aku dulu membutuhkan seorang teman. Dan perlu kau ingat, ular busuk itu telah yang membuat Teme seperti ini...hanya bocah pantat ayam inilah yang sedari dulu peduli denganku!". Mangekyou Sharingan melirik kebelakang membuat Sakura bertambah syok, mata yang sangat menyeramkan sekali menurut gadis pink.

Entah mengapa Sakura benaknya belum mampu mencerna. "N-Naruto, sudahlah hentikan niatmu, cukup Naruto..hiks". bulir air mata keluar dari sudut iris emerald. akan tetapi bocah pirang itu sudah hilang akal kewarasannya.

Zwuingggg!!!!! nginggg...ngiiingggg!!!!

 **~000000~**

Para Rookie masih beristirahat, sedari tadi mereka merasakan tanah berguncang hebat disertai ledakan-ledakan menggelegar, bahkan tekanan chakra yang sangat besar membuat mereka sangat susah bernafas.

Gadis indigo merasa panik dan gelisah, mata Byakugan aktif membola sempurna, seperti melihat sesuatu yang sangat menyeramkan sekali. _'I-itu makhluk apa yang ada didekat Naruto-kun, sangat menyeramkan sekali dan terlihat sangat besar...apa ini efek pertarungan mereka'._ otak gadis Hyuuga masih mencerna keras, hingga membuat para Rookie bingung melihatnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?". tanya Ino merasa heran.

"Mungkin apa yang dilihat Hinata berhubungan dengan para seranggaku. Sedari tadi mereka merasa sangat ketakutan, seolah tidak mau keluar". pungkas Shino.

"T-Tim 7 m-mereka terlibat pertarungan besar, d-dan l-lebih baiknya kita membuat perlindungan yang sangat kuat". ungkap Hinata membuat semua Rookie terperangah.

Susano'o setengah badan berwarna hijau dan berjubah armour hitam, kembali melesatkan serangannya bahkan dalam jumlah lumayan besar. Naruto seakan menulikan indera pendengarannya oleh ocehan gadis pink, bocah pirang itu semakin beringas...

 ** _Enton Yasaka no Magatama_**

Wushhh!!! Syuutt!!! syuttt...syuuttt!!!

serangan tomoe besar terbakar Amaterasu melesat dengan jumlah yang lumayan, meluncur dengan cepat melibas tiga gerbang besar Orochimaru...

Duaaarrrr!!! Duarrrr!!!! Duarrrr!!!

Ledakan nan keras kembali terdengar, serangan tersebut mampu menghancurkan ketiga gerbang besar, kobaran api Amaterasu terus membakar semua yang ada disekitarnya. Asap masih mengepul, jumlah kawah besar sudah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Entah bagaimana nasib si Sannin ular tua.

Sensorik sensitif Naruto telah menandainya, "Sudah kukatakan itu percuma ular busuk..percuma kau mau kabur kemana lagi...fufufu!". Mangekyou Sharingan semakin meneteskan darah segar hingga mengalir di pipi kanan, Naruto meniupkan api hitamnya ke arah jutsunya...

 ** _Enton Cho RasenShuriken_**

Zwuingg!!! nging...ngingg..ngingg!!!

Syuutttt!!!

Bunyi bising semakin keras dan membesar disertai kobaran api hitam, Naruto melesatkan Rasenshurikennya dengan ukuran yang tidak terkira, meluncur semakin cepat di udara disertai kepulan asap api hitam yang terus berkobar, siap menghancurkan target.

Syuttt!!! Duuuuaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!

Suara ledakan keras nan dahsyat menggemuruh dan mengguncang seantero hutan kematian, bahkan mungkin sampai diluaran desa Konoha, angin bertiup sangat kencang efek dari jutsu bocah pirang, semua pohon besar bertumbangan dengan terbakar hebat oleh api hitam, tanpa menyisakan satu pun. luluh lantak begitulah gambaran Shi no Mori, sang target Sannin ular terpanggang ditengah kawah sangat besar dengan kondisi hancur lebur, namun sebuah ular putih kecil langsung masuk kedalam tanah dengan terluka sangat parah.

Mata emerald menatap nanar dengan kondisi di sekitarnya, tak bisa dibayangkan benar-benar hancur lebur hutan kematian telah menjadi padang yang sangat luas, efek jutsu Naruto benar-benar sangat dahsyat. Untung saja dirinya berlindung didalam makhluk raksasa. "N-Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?". gumam lemah gadis merah mudah.

Bruukkk!!!

sebuah lutut menjatuhkan dirinya ke permukaan tanah disertai menghilangnya Susano'o perlahan-lahan. "Ughh...". keringat bercucuran disekujur tubuh Naruto, tangan terbungkus kulit memegangi kedua matanya yang merasa panas seakan terbakar, iris merah sudah kembali normal. "A-Aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan Teme belum juga sadar dia?!". imbuh bocah pirang kembali.

"Entahlah dengan Sasuke-kun, sepertinya ia sangat tertekan ketika orang itu melakukan sesuatu. sebenarnya ini tanda apa?". ujaran penasaran Sakura.

"Hn, nanti saja akan aku ceritakan". pungkas datar Naruto, yang juga belum membalikan tubuhnya. "Aku tak mengira efeknya akan sedahsyat ini, sungguh kehancuran total. Prediksiku hanya seperempat lahan hutan kematian yang selamat, jika pun api hitam itu tidak membakarnya habis". ungkap Naruto, iris shapire melirik Amaterasu yang masih berkobar.

Mata emerald membola sempurna akan penjelasan Naruto. "S-Sebesar itukah, lantas bagaimana dengan para peserta ujian Chunin, apa mereka masih hidup?". timpal Sakura.

"Hn, cukup untuk menghancurkan dua desa besar dalam satu kali serangan. Mungkin saja mereka semua tidak selamat..fufufu". ujar enteng Naruto dengan seringaian, ketika Naruto menjentikan jari.

Sakura benar-benar kaget dan masih terperangah, rekan pirangnya benar-benar sangat mengerikan. ''N-Naruto". gumam lemah gadis merah muda. Batinnya mencelos, merasakan sedih entah mengapa. _'Aku harap kau bukan orang yang seperti itu Naruto..mengapa hatiku terasa sangat sakit, bahkan penolakan Sasuke-kun tidak menyakitkan seperti ini'._

Pusaran angin disertai kilat percikan petir hijau muncul didepan Tim 7, dalam sekejap pusaran angin tersebut menghisap tiga tubuh bocah tersebut, hilang tanpa bekas.

 **~00000~**

Ditengah malam menjelang dini hari di menara tower sudah tampak beberapa kelompok Anbu dan beberapa tim Jounin Konoha. Mereka dikumpulkan karena akan suara-suara nan menggemuruh dan guncangan yang sumbernya berasal dari Shi no Mori. Minato memimpin dengan memberikan instruksi kepada sekelompok tim - tim Jounin maupun Anbu.

"Aku perintahkan kalian untuk mencari tau sumber masalah ini, apa masih ada hubungannya dengan penyusupan tempo hari yang menyebabkan Shinobi penjaga hutan terbunuh!". ujar tegas Minato kepada bawahannya.

"Hai', kami siap Hokage-sama!, kami mohon undur diri, siap melaksanakan misi!". jawab serempak para Shinobi dengan disertai Shunshin, kepulan asap menandakan kepergian mereka.

Tampak pula beberapa Jounin-Jounin pembimbing tim Genin Konoha yang ikut menunggu kedatangan tim asuhannya, Kakashi, Yamato, Kurenai, Asuma, dan Might Guy. Mereka tampak cemas akan nasib tim Genin mereka yang mengikuti penyisihan babak kedua ujian Chunin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan para peserta ujian, Kakashi?". ujar penasaran Might Guy si kura-kura hijau dari Konoha.

"Aku tidak tau Guy, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung kepada Hokage-sama". lugas Kakashi, eye smilenya menyipit.

"Yang pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan guncangan dan suara ledakan-ledakan itu, seperti sebuah pertarungan besar". ungkap logis Kurenai Yuhi.

"Mungkin kau benar, telah terjadi sesuatu di hutan kematian. Aku harap kejadian itu tidak mengganggu para peserta, dan semoga mereka selamat hingga mencapai tahap final". timpal Asuma.

"Kenapa kau tenang-tenang saja Yamato?, apa mungkin karena Tim 6 yang paling kuat, lantas kau akan bersikap setenang itu?". lontar Kurenai, memandang heran akan pengguna Mokuton tersebut.

"Tidak juga kurenai, aku justru sedikit khawatir dengan Menma. Kau sendiri taukan Senpai, kalau bocah itu sungguh sangat susah diatur dan keras kepala". sahut Yamato seakan melirik Kakashi yang berada disebelahnya.

"Hm, mungkin saja Yamato". pungkas Kakashi, tapi otak Jounin bermasker tersebut mencerna keras. _'Seandainya saja kalau kalian tau seperti apa Naruto, aku tidak akan bisa berbuat setenang ini..apa mungkin itu ulahmu Naruto, dihutan kematian itu'._

Hiruzen masih sibuk dengan ritual pipa tembakaunya, sedari tadi pikirannya sedikit terganggu dan kini kakek tua tersebut hanya berdiam diri. Belum juga tampak melibatkan diri tentang urusan Minato dengan para Jounin. Di sebelah kakek tua tersebut muncul pusaran angin percikan petir hijau, tentu saja Hiruzen terkejut begitu pula Minato dan para Jounin pembimbing.

Wussshh..Syuutt..brukk!! tapp!!

Dari pusaran angin memuntahkan tiga sosok bocah Genin, tampak yang satu ambruk di permukaan lantai. Kakashi yang mengenalnya langsung saja berlari kearahnya, memandang khawatir akan tim Geninnya terutama dengan keadaan bocah Uchiha.

"K-Kalian sudah kembali, lantas kenapa dengan Sasuke?". lontar langsung Jounin bermasker.

"Apa yang telah terjadi dengan kalian, Naruto-kun?". Kakek tua berjubah putih juga merasa ingin tau, apa yang telah menimpa dengan tim 7.

Beberapa Jounin langsung mengerubungi tim 7 seakan mereka ingin mengetahui. Bagaimana tidak, ujian Chunin babak kedua belum ada sehari lantas mengapa tim 7 bisa kembali ke menara pusat secepat ini. Sangat mustahil untuk tim Genin yang tidak difavoritkan, bisa saja terjadi buktinya mereka juga melihat salah satu teknik perpindahan Naruto.

"S-Sasuke-kun digigit oleh orang yang sangat aneh, Sensei". ujar Sakura terpatah-patah, dirinya baru menyadari jika sudah berpindah tempat. Tentu bagi Sakura ini sangat membingungkan.

Tentunya ucapan Sakura membuat penasaran mereka, bocah pirang belum mulai mengangkat suaranya, iris shapirenya berbenturan dengan iris shapire lain. Hokage pirang memandang penuh intens tim 7.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Sasuke telah digigit, Sakura?". cerca Kakashi meminta penjelasan pada muridnya. Sakura tak menjawab malah menunjuk tanda aneh di tengkuk Sasuke, tentu saja Kakashi maupun Hiruzen terkejut, begitu pula dengan Minato. Pasalnya mereka tau, tanda itu sama juga dengan dipunyai Anko.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi dengan timmu, Naruto-kun". Hiruzen mengulang pertanyaan yang sama pada cucu pirangnya.

Irish shapire mengernyit sejenak, terlebih teman pantat ayamnya masih segera membutuhkan pertolongan. "Hn, sebenarnya aku malas guna menjelaskan...tapi apa boleh buat, kami di serang oleh muridmu, tak perlu aku jelaskan kalian pasti sudah tau apa yang menimpa Sasuke, terlebih tanda ini sama seperti di punyai maniak Dango". ujar datar si bocah pirang. Ketiga orang tersebut syok akan penjelasan Naruto, terutama Hiruzen. Ia tau yang dimaksud murid oleh cucu pirangnya.

"O-Orochimaru, begitu maksud Naruto-kun". ungkap Hiruzen, mata tuanya menyipit guna memastikan rasa akan tak percaya, kembali semua Jounin maupun Minato cukup terkejut akan dugaan Sandaime.

"Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan dengannya, bocah!". Minato meminta penjelasan pada bocah bersurai pirang, tentu saja Naruto balik menatap tajam Hokage pirang tersebut.

Merasa tak enak hati tentu Kakashi mengetahui akan keadaan, langsung menyela pembicaraan. "Sudahlah Sensei, lebih baik bisakah Sensei melakukan sesuatu untuk muridku. Seperti dulu yang Sensei lakukan pada Anko". terang Kakashi.

"Itu urusan mudah Kakashi, dan jangan menyela pembicaraan ketika aku sedang berbicara dengan muridmu!. Dan apa kau bisa jelaskan bocah?!". tegas Minato dengan menuntut.

Tentunya semua pasang mata berpandangan seakan setuju dengan Hokage mereka, mereka juga ingin mengetahui kejadian sesungguhnya, apa itu berhubungan dengan pertarungan besar. Lalu apa pula yang dilakukan Orochimaru di hutan kematian, salah satu orang dari anggota Legenda Sannin yang kini statusnya sebagai Missing Nin Rank-S.

Bocah pirang berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya, membuat pasang mata menatap ke arahnya. "Kalau aku bertarung dengannya apa kalian akan percaya!, nyatanya kami bisa selamat dan mungkin tim yang pertama tiba di menara pusat ini, untuk kejadiannya tidak perlu aku jelaskan dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian!". lontar datar yang cenderung dingin.

Seorang Jounin Kunoichi matanya membola, yang diketahui sebagai Sensei dari tim 8. "Yang benar saja, kau bertarung dengan salah satu dari anggota Legenda Sannin, itu sungguh mustahil dan kau selamat darinya!". nada suara seakan tak percaya dengan keterangan murid Kakashi.

"Ya itu benar apa yang dikatakan Kurenai, jika itu terjadi pada muridmu Kakashi, berarti muridmu memiliki semangat masa muda!". timpal Guy dengan smile kilau giginya.

Tapi bagi Hiruzen itu bisa dimaklumi, kakek tua itu tersenyum. "Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Naruto-kun itu benar". timpal Kakek tua tersebut.

"Aku memintamu bocah guna memintai keteranganmu, apa benar jika penyusup itu adalah Orochimaru tentu ini sangat berbahaya bagi keamanan desa Konoha. Kau ikut aku ke ruang divisi intelejen, dan untuk murid Uchihamu Kakashi, bawa dia keruang penyegelan nanti kita urus bersama!". Minato dengan tegasnya menatap tajam bocah pirang, akan tetapi bocah pirang seakan menantang dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Ke ruang divisi intelejen?, apa kau mau ruangan itu hancur olehku!. Jangankan kau seorang Hokage busuk, Shinigami pun tidak akan sanggup memaksaku!". nada dingin terlontar seakan menaikan tensi darah Naruto. "Dan kau sudah meragukan seorang Uzumaki, Sensei!. Temanku biar aku yang urus, aku tak butuh seorang ahli Fuinjutsu abal-abal!". imbuh sarkas bocah pirang. Semua pasang mata kembali disuguhkan oleh kelakuan bocah Uzumaki, selama ini tidak ada yang berani membantah perintah seorang Hokage.

Bahkan mata Sakura terkesiap, memang Naruto pernah mencela nama Hokage, tapi apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah diluar dugaannya. Kakashi menjadi bingung ia paham maksud Naruto, memang Jounin bermasker tersebut tau murid pirangnya ahli dalam masalah Fuin.

"Kau sungguh kurang ajar bocah! berani menantang perintah Hogake...apa kau tau hukumannya!!" Hardik Minato tegas, merasa di sepelekan. Tentu suasana menjadi tegang, tapi Naruto tak mau ambil pusing. Ia menghiraukan peringatan Hokage pirang, yang terpenting sekarang keselamatan sahabat Uchihanya.

hembusan asap cerutu mengepul dari bibir keriput, Hiruzen sedikit terjengit. "Kau tak perlu memaksakan kehendakmu Minato, apa yang dilakukan Naruto-kun hanya untuk melindungi dirinya dari serangan Orochimaru, Naruto-kun bisa selamat saja sudah menjadi keberuntungannya dan itu tidak ada hubungannya dengan Konoha!". logis Hiruzen.

"Harusnya kau sebagai seorang Hokage tau diri, bagaimana bisa keamanan Konoha yang ketat bisa mudahnya di terobos. Dan bukankah keamanan semua peserta ujian Chunin dijamin oleh pihak Konoha, begitu pula dengan Naruto-kun. Dia dan timnya adalah salah satu dari peserta itu!". imbuhnya dengan menyindir Hokage pirang.

Bocah pirang itu menunduk, tangan kanannya menyentuh tengkuk Sasuke dan kirinya merapal segel. Semua pasang mata kembali menatap bocah pirang apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. "Selama ini kau mengatakan hukum!, begitu pula denganku..aku juga mempunyai hukum_". ucapan terjeda ketika ia memfokuskan segelnya...

 ** _Sukkirogou_** ** _no Fuin_**

Trakkk!! Sringg!!!

Telapak terbungkus sarung tangan bersinar kuning, perlahan menjalar disertai tulisan kanji yang cukup rumit yang ikut bersinar, kanji-kanji itu memenuhi tubuh Sasuke dan menyebar. Tubuh bocah Uchiha itu merasakan Sakit hingga keringatnya menetes deras, menandakan jutsu Naruto bereaksi.

Tanda tiga tomoe hitam di tengkuk Sasuke seperti melawan dengan ikut meleburnya pendar kuning yang memasuki segel Juinjutsu Orochimaru. Melalui pendar chakra kuning itu pula, bibir tipis menyeringai seakan paham. _'Sungguh bagiku ini terasa lucu ular busuk, kau mencoba mengendalikan Sasuke dengan chakra alammu. Bagaimana kalau ku ubah jalur chakra alammu, mungkin akan sedikit terlihat menarik..fufufu'_. Naruto meleburkan Fuin nya menjadi satu dengan segel kutukan, otomatis chakra asing ditubuh Sasuke akan terikat dan melebur dengan chakra Sasuke, dan Naruto mengambil apa yang menjadi sumber koneksi Orochimaru.

Semua mata Jounin menatap penuh intens dan merasa takjub, apa yang dilakukan oleh bocah pirang. Dalam sekejap pedar chakra kuning menghilang, dan di tangan kanan Naruto terdapat ular putih kecil dalam genggaman tangannya, kembali semua mata terperangah.

"Dan sekarang aku akan menghukum ular putih ini yang menjadi sumbernya, kenapa Teme tidak sadarkan diri. Begitu pula dengan sumber yang selalu mengganggu kehidupanku selama ini, aku pun akan menghukumnya dan itu pasti!". ular putih dalam genggaman Naruto terbakar Katon dan menjadi abu.

Mereka hanya tercengang, ucapan bocah pirang seperti sebuah ultimatum. Hiruzen dan Kakashi terkejut bukan main, sepengetahuan mereka kalau bocah Uzumaki sudah berucap, maka kejadian yang tidak semestinya bisa menjadi kenyataan. Pemikirannya sangat sulit untuk diprediksi.

"Hn, sekarang Sensei bisa membawa Sasuke ke ruang perawatan, dan ada hal sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu, Sandaime-jiji". Naruto kembali mendirikan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Naruto, mungkin Sasuke membutuhkan perawatan luka di tubuhnya, dan istirahat 2 hari guna melanjutkan ujian ke tahap berikutnya". Tukas Kakashi eye smilenya menyipit. kedua tangannya membopong murid Uchinya dan beranjak pergi.

"Hal apa Naruto-kun, apa tentang cerita aksimu mengacaukan hutan kematian". gumam Sandaime tersenyum, Hiruzen menebak bahwa guncangan dan suara ledakan itu pasti ulah bocah nakal.

"Lebih dari sekedar penting". singkat Naruto, disertai kepulan asap telah menghilang, begitu juga dengan Hiruzen. Mereka telah meninggalkan menara pusat.

Mereka atau para Jounin hanya diam, banyak berbagai pertanyaan yang masih bersarang di benak mereka, setelah kepergian Naruto dan Hiruzen. Minato hanya mengepalkan tangannya erat masih menahan rasa geramnya.

Di samping Sakura, mata emeraldnya menemukan sesuatu dipermukaan lantai dan itu adalah bendera yang ditinggalkan Naruto. _'Bagaimana caranya Naruto mendapatkan bendera sebanyak ini'._ Tangan mungilnya menggamit banyak bendera berbagai warna.

Naruto merampasnya dari tangan Gaara, tentunya tim Suna itu sudah pasti membunuh banyak peserta, terutama bocah Suna bersurai merah yang maniak bertarung.

 **~00000~**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu, beberapa tim Genin sudah sampai di menara pusat dan jumlah tim peserta banyak yang menyusut di babak penyisihan kedua. Ternyata pertarungan Naruto dan Orochimaru mempengaruhinya juga, tentu efek dari Jutsu Naruto mengurangi jumlah peserta tim Genin peserta.

Dari 150 tim kini yang tersisa tinggal 30 tim Genin, benar-benar berkurang drastis. Sekarang ini sisa peserta tim Genin sedang berkumpul di aula menara pusat hutan kematian, guna mendengarkan intruksi dari ketua panitia pengawas ujian Chunin. Mereka akan melangsungkan babak tahap selanjut.

"Namaku adalah Gekko Hayate aku adalah ketua pengawas ujian tahap ketiga, dan juga sekaligus wasit dalam babak ini. Bagi kalian yang tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ketahap ini sebaiknya mengundurkan diri, terlebih aturan di babak ini adalah pertarungan Tim melawan Tim, dan pertandingan dibatasi waktu. Bagi individu atau peserta Tim yang menang atau pun yang dapat bertahan sampai akhir, akan melaju kesemi final yang akan di adakan sebulan lagi!".ujar Jounin penyuka pedang tersebut. Terdengar bisik-bisik di peserta tim, namun tak berpangaruh bagi Jounin bersurai hitam sebahu tersebut.

"Tiap urutan Tim akan di acak oleh papan elektrik untuk menentukan lawannya, dan lakukan pertarungan ini dengan bangga!...Sekali lagi bagi Tim maupun peserta yang tidak mampu lebih baik mengundurkan diri!!". imbuh Hayate dengan lantang, dan beberapa Tim Genin mengacungkan jarinya.

"Namaku Yakushi Kabuto aku dari Konoha, banyak luka di tubuhku. Aku dan Timku tak sanggup untuk meneruskannya". ujarnya dengan lantang.

"Baiklah lebih baik kau dan Tim mu menyingkir dari pada lukamu bertambah parah di babak ketiga ini!". ujar Hayate.

Dalam sekejap banyak Tim mengundurkan diri dengan alasan berbeda, hanya menyisakan 20 Tim. Shinobi bersurai perak berkuncir rendah dengan memakai kacamata tersebut, melirik sekilas ke arah Tim 7 yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Iris saphire bersibobrok dengan manik hitam dibalik kacamata, membuat Kabuto menjaga gestur tubuhnya agar tak membuat perhatian.

Di tribun yang kosong tampak Minato Yondaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, beberapa Jounin pembimbing, dan Anbu ikut menyaksikan pertarungan babak penyisihan ketiga. Mata tua Hiruzen terus memerhatikan sosok bersurai perak berkuncir, _'Yakushi Kabuto, jadi itu orangnya yang kau maksud itu Naruto-kun. Memang dari penampilan sih tidak meyakinkan..akan tetapi Hitae-ite Konoha yang melingkar dikepalanya hanyalah kamuflase...mungkin ada benarnya aku mengikuti permainanmu saja, bocah nakal'._ senyum hiruzen pandangannya berganti arah ke bocah pirang.

Tentu sebagai tuan rumah Konoha, banyak tim Geninnya yang lolos ke babak ketiga ini, hampir setengah peserta tim di dominasi oleh pihak tim Genin Konoha. Terlihat Hayate tengah berunding dengan Hokage pirang, dengan mengintruksikan bahwa pertandingan bisa dimulai.

"Baiklah kalian semua!! pertandingan babak penyisihan ketiga bisa dimulai!!". lontar lantar Hayate, tampak dipapan elektrik menunjukan Tim 6 Konohagakure vs Tim 33 Amegakure.

"Untuk tim 6 Konohagakure dan tim 33 Amegakure, diharapkan maju ke tengah Arena!!". lantang Hayate.

Ditengah Arena Tim 6 Konoha dan Tim 33 Ame sudah saling berhadapan, mata mereka saling berkilat tajam. Dibangku tribun seorang gadis bersurai indigo tengah memberikan semangat ke arah bocah bersurai merah, dan Menma memberikan senyum jempolnya saja dengan cengiran lebar.

"Yoshh!!, akhirnya aku bisa bertarung, akan aku buktikan, bahwa akulah yang terkuat. Dan jalan menjadi Hokage semakin terlihat di depan mata!!". teriak lantang semangat Menma, tentu tingkahnya membuat rekan Kunoichinya mendengus.

"Kau sangat berlebihan, Menma!". protes Naoki, sedang si rekan mayat hidupnya tersenyum palsu.

Tim 33 Amegakure memandang sinis ke arah Tim 6, "Hanya bocah-bocah Konoha yang terlalu lemah, tidak butuh 1 menit untuk mengalahkannya!". suara ejekan terlontar dari Genin Amegakure yang memakai topi jerami khas desa Amegakure

tentu saja membuat amarah bocah bersurai merah melonjak. "Sialan!, akan aku hancurkan tubuhmu pecundang!". teriak Menma merasa diremehkan.

"Rupanya kalian benar-benar segera minta dihanguskan!". timpal gadis Klan Sarutobi. Tanda peliut ditiup Hayate melengking keras, bahwa untuk pertandingan pertama di mulai. Tampak Tim 6 membuat formasi, akan tetapi beberapa puluh senbon melesat kearah Tim 6...

Syuuutttt!! Syuutttt!!! wushhh!!!

dengan Kunai khas cabang tiganya, Menma melesat ke depan, meloncat ke udara. Mata violetnya memancar tajam ke arah lajur lesatan puluhan senbon, segera kunai cabang tiga ia tebaskan dengan sangat cepatnya berayun...

Syuuuttt!!! trangg!!! trangg!!! tranggg!!

bunyi logam berdenting keras, ketika kunai cabang tiga menangkis semua puluhan senbon. "Rasakan ini keparat!". salah satu Genin Amegakure dengan postur tinggi besar, dengan dua bekas luka vertikal di pipi kanannya, segera membuka salah satu payung yang berada di balik punggung.

 ** _Amekasa Senbon_**

Srattt!!! Wushh!! syuuttt!!! syutttt!!!

Payung terbuka, tampaklah senbon-senbon baru melesat dan kini jumlahnya berpuluh kali lipat dari yang tadi, meluncur sangat cepatnya. Tentu serangan baru membuat Menma terkejut, dengan masih berdiri dibelakang Menma, Sai segera membuka gulungannya dan lantas melukis sesuatu ketika kuas bergerak sangat cepat.

 ** _Ninpou Chouja Giga_**

Pyurr!! slappp!! wushh!!

Dua ekor ular besar hitam terbuat dari tinta chakra melesat, keluar dari gulungan lukisan Sai. Merayap dengan sangat cepatnya di depan Menma, dua ular besar tersebut menyusun tubuhnya dengan cara melingkar dan bertumpuk ke atas, membuat perlindungan bagi penggunanya...

syuttt!!! Syuttt!!! blarrrrrr!!! pyuurrrr!!!

Serangan senbon rontok dalam sekejap, dua ular tinta berhamburan pecah menjadi genangan tinta hitam di lantai arena. Menma yang masih di udara mengarahkan kunai cabang tiganya ke arah Shigure, "Terlalu meremehkan aku berarti kau siap mati!". kunai cabang tiga tersebut melesat cepat dan kilatan merah...

 ** _Hiraishin no Jutsu_**

Sring!!! Duaakkk!!! Blarrrrr!!!!

Tapp!!

Menma muncul tepat diatas Shigure dan menghantam langsung tengkuk Shigure hingga, Genin yang ada bekas luka dipipinya terpental keras menabrak dinding arena. Dua mata rekannya yang bertopi jerami menatap nyalang Menma yang sudah berpijak dipermukaan. "Sialan kau!!, aku akan membalasmu. Ayo Midare!". ujar keras Baiu, sosok yang paling pendek. Melompat ke arah tim 6.

tampak dibangku penonton merasa takjub dengan putra Hokage mereka, Kurenai sempat melototkan matanya. "I-itu bukankah jutsu yang sama dengan Hokage-sama, kau sungguh sangat beruntung Yamato. Dia berada di timmu". ungkap pujian Kurenai.

"Ya sangat wajar sekali, karena Menma anak Minato-sama. Pastinya beliau mengajarkannya". timpal Asuma.

"Hahahaha..sungguh mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, mungkin saja Hokage-sama sudah sepenuhnya mempercayakannya padaku". tawa canggung Yamato menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Benar-benar Menma-kun mempunyai semangat masa muda!!!!". teriak semangat Guy dengan tingkah absurdnya. Semuanya yang berada di tribun menutup telinganya rapat-rapat, akan nada cempreng yang menggelegar nan membahana.

Dua rekan Shigure meloncat bersamaan dengan membawa payung masing-masing ditangannya.

"Mati kalian!!!". lontar keras Midare dengan mengayunkan payungnya...

Wussshhh!!! Syattt!!!

Naoki segera menyilangkan kunainya menangkis sambaran payung, dua kaki kecil terbalut sandal biru meregang dengan jarak setengah meter, memberi langkah sedikit rapat guna menjangkau dua payung berlainan arah...

Trakkk!!! trakkk!!! Srakkk!!

Kunai menangkis satu sabetan payung, lantas dengan jarak setengah meter. Tentu mudah bagi Naoki untuk menarik kunainya dan membenturkan ke satu payung rekan Genin Ame lainnya. Dari samping Sai tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, lantas dua pukulan langsung menghantam Baiu dan Midare...

Duakkk!!! Duuaaakkk!! Brakkk!!!

Dua tubuh langsung tersungkur keras membentur lantai arena, serangan kerjasama tim 6 membuat mereka bersemangat. "Kerja yang sangat bagus Sai". lontar Naoki , namun puluhan senbon melayang kearah keduanya yang datangnya dari arah belakang tanpa mereka sadari...

Syutt...syuuttt..syuttt!!! Wushh!!!

"Awas arah belakang kalian!!". teriakan keras terdengar lantang, bocah bersurai merah melesatkan beberapa shuriken dengan merapal segel cepat, Naoki dan Sai terperangah atau terkejut terlalu mendadak untuk...

 ** _Shuriken Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

pofft!! Syuttttt...syuttt...syutttt!!! wushh!!

Beberapa puluhan shuriken menggandakan dirinya menjadi dua kali lipat dengan masih melesat, menghadang lajur puluhan senbon yang tengah meluncur di udara. Sang pelaku Shigure tersenyum sinis, entah sejak kapan ia mulai bangkit...

Trink..trinkk..trinkkk..trinkk!! brukk..brukk!!

suara benturan logam terdengar nyaring diatas udara hingga logam-logam tersebut berjatuhan kebawah permukaan lantai arena, Menma menyiagakan kunai cabang tiganya kembali, Naoki yang tadi sempat terkaget memasang pose waspada ketika dua rekan Shigure sudah mulai berdiri kembali. Mereka sudah pasang siaga menyerang.

Wushhh!!!

salah satu diantara mereka meloncat ke arah Sai, Midare membuka payungnya dengan menghujamkan logam-logam tajam dipucuk payung. Tanto kecil pun terhunus menangkis logam tajam tersebut...

Sratttt!!! Tranggg!!!

Sring!!! Duuakkk!!!

Sai menangkis dan menahan ujung payung, namun kilatan merah mendadak muncul dan menyambar Midare, hingga tubuh Genin Amegakure tersebut terhempas kebelakang. "Lakukan sesuatu Sai!". ujar keras Menma, ketika violetnya mendapati Shigure dan Baiu hendak menerjang Naoki. Tanpa pikir panjang remaja berkulit pucat tersebut membuka gulungannya dan mulai melukis...

 ** _Ninpou_** ** _Suminagashi Shibari_**

Pyuuurrr!!!! slapppp...slappp!!!

Cairan tinta meluncur ke lantai dan mulai menyebar, lantas terus merambat dipermukaan arena seperti sebuah bayangan dan mengikat kaki dua Genin tersebut yang nyaris menyerang Naoki. Segera Menma melesatkan cabang tiganya dan membuat Jutsu, guna menyerang dua Genin Ame yang sudah terjerat Jutsu Sai...

Sring!!!

 ** _Hyoton Rasengan_**

Zwuiiinggg!!! Duuaaaaaaarrrrr!!!

Suara ledakan keras terjadi ketika Rasengan berelemen es menghantam keras tubuh Shigure dan Baiu, kemunculan kilatan merah Menma tepat ditengah keduanya. Asap bercampur uap es mengepul di udara, kawah tercipta ditengah arena dengan dipenuhi pecahan-pecahan es.

Midare menatap Tim 6 penuh amarah mendapati kedua rekannya telah tumbang. "Sialan!!, kalian pikir aku akan takut, walau aku sendirian!!". Midare menyabetkan payungnya ke arah Naoki.

Wushhh!! Syuuttt..syuutt!!!

Puluhan senbon keluar ketika payung terbuka, melesat kearah gadis Sarutobi. Dengan cepat gadis tersebut merapal segel tangan dengan cepat, siap menghindar dan sekaligus melancarkan serangan balasan...

 ** _Doton_** ** _Moguragakure no Jutsu_**

Srakkk!! blesss!!!

Tubuh Kunoichi tersebut melesak ke dalam bumi, menghilang dalam sekejap hingga serangan puluhan senbon hanya mengenai dinding pembatas arena. Dari dalam tanah mendadak muncul sesosok manusia dan langsung menghantam keras Midare...

wushh!!! duakkk!! blarrr!!

Tubuh Genin Ame terpental keras dan menubruk dinding arena hingga jebol, pukulan penuh chakra tersebut mampu membuat Midare tak sadarkan diri. Hayate pun langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya. "Untuk pertandingan ini pemenangnya adalah Tim 6 Konohagakure!". lontar keras Hayate melalui pengeras suara..

Beberapa penonton yang juga peserta tim Genin merasa terhibur dan takjub akan pertarungan tim 6, khususnya di bagian para Rookie banyak komentar bersahutan.

"S-selamat M-Menma-kun bisa melaju ke final". gumam lemah gadis Hyuuga, perlakuan Hinata membuat bocah bersurai merah merona.

"Itu hanya kebetulan saja!, musuhnya saja yang sangat lemah!". timpal ketus bocah bersuarai jabrik coklat.

"Apa maksudmu anak anjing!, mau mengajakku berkelahi". ujar lantang Menma tak terima.

"Hahhh, merepotkan tidak ada habisnya".

Shikamaru berada dibelakang diantara Tim 7 berada, bocah Nara tersebut sedang tertidur. Tetapi suara cempreng nan menggelegar mengusik ritualnya.

Sasuke mengernyitkan alisnya, ketika rekan pirangnya terlihat sangat santai tidak seperti biasanya, jika mendengar kata pertarungan. "Hn, tampaknya ada juga yang mau menyaingimu dengan kecepatan". ujar bocah Uchiha seperti menyindir.

"Masih jauh tertinggal dari yang hijau". singkat, jelas, dan padat ujar datar bocah pirang. Bersedekap dada dan kedua kakinya berselonjor di senderan bangku tribun. Iris saphirenya menatap lurus ke seberang tribun, dimana sosok Kunoichi bersurai merah dengan iris rubi terbingkai kacamata. _'Jadi memang masih ada ya, tapi kenapa dia menyembunyikan jati dirinya'._ benak Naruto, sensorik sensitifnya seperti merasakan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan". Sakura ikut nimbrung akan pembicaraan kedua rekannya. Sakura dan Sasuke tak menyadari bahwa rekan pirangnya tengah mengintai seseorang.

Diantara bangku yang terlihat khusus. Minato dan Hiruzen berada, dibelakangnya ada beberapa Anbu pengawal, sedari tadi keduanya juga menonton pertarungan Tim 6. Minato tak henti-hentinya tersenyum akan kemampuan putranya, dan sesekali memuji putra pertamanya tersebut.

"Apa kau yang mengajari Jikukan itu padanya, Minato?". komentar kakek tua seakan ingin tau.

"Ya, memang aku yang melatihnya...itu adalah jutsu hadiah ulang tahunnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Akan tetapi Menma belum mampu untuk ke tahap pertengahan, yang tadi itu hanyalah tahap dasar Hiraishin dan Menma masih butuh banyak waktu untuk berlatih lagi". ungkap Minato dengan tersenyum.

"Ya kuharap juga begitu, terlebih dia juga seorang Jinchuuriki, bukankah Jiraiya sudah memberitahu tentang informasi tentang sebuah Organisasi gelap yang belum jelas tujuan itu". timpal Hiruzen.

"Itulah yang selalu Jiraiya-Sensei mewanti-wanti kepadaku, agar aku lebih sering memantau perkembangan Menma". pungkas Hokage pirang tersebut.

Di tengah arena Hayate kembali menyuarakan Tim mana lagi yang akan bertanding, kembali papan elektrik mengacak nama-nama Tim peserta. "Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Tim 9 Konohagakure melawan Tim 4 Sunakagure, dan diharapkan bagi Tim yang bersangkutan maju ke tengah arena!!". koar Hayate membacakan nama peserta di papan elektrik.

 **~00000~**

Disebuah lorong yang gelap tampak seperti sebuah goa, Sesosok manusia tengah terbaring dengan tubuh terluka parah, sinar temaram cahaya lilin makin menyamarkan raut sosok tersebut, dan mata kuning ciri khasnya memandang tajam sesosok orang yang datang..

"Kenapa kau kemari Kabuto, apa tugasmu sudah selesai?!". lontar nada keras, kesannya tidak suka.

"A-Aku h-hanya khawatir dengan anda, Orochimaru-sama...mengapa bisa tubuh anda terluka parah seperti ini". ujar dengan sedikit tergagap, sosok bersurai perak berkuncir dan bukan menjawab pertanyaan sang tuan.

"Khukhukhu..kau tak perlu mencemaskan keadaanku, bagaimana tugas-tugasmu itu yang perlu aku ketahui. Jangan sampai rencana yang aku susun ada kerikil batu sandungan!".

Perkataan Sannin ular semakin menekan mental si bawahan, dengan takut-takut dan tubuh gemetar. "I-itulah a-alasan y-yang m-membuatku kemari Orochimaru-sama. Tim Tayuya gagal mengeksekusi si Yondaime Kagekaze, si manusia pasir itu bisa mempertahankan dirinya namun sampai sekarang keberadaannya tidak diketahui. Andai saja jika Kimimaro tidak datang membantu, mungkin saja mereka sudah tewas".

"Dan aku juga membawa sedikit informasi dari Konoha, salah satu orang kita membunuh satu orang Anbu Ne yang diduga telah kembali dari Iwagakure, rupanya si Danzo ingin menikam pihak kita dari belakang, Orochimaru-sama". imbuhnya lugas dengan raut wajah khawatir, seakan takut dengan kemarahan besar tuannya.

"Kau saja yang bodoh Kabuto! menugaskan tim serangga kecil yang mengurus dirinya saja tidak becus...dan si luwak tua benar-benar telah mengkhianati kerja sama yang telah kita buat...rupanya si luwak tua memang sangat licik, memanfaatkan kebencian Tsucikage mereka terhadap Minato sebagai alasan bekerja sama...khukhkhu!".

"Ini sangat menarik...menarik sekali buat kehancuran Konoha. Tidak masalah buat pihak kita Kabuto, tiga desa sudah berada ditanganku..kita mainkan peran kita. Sekali memanah dua pasang rusa tertembus anak mata panah!!!, Khukkhukhu!!". imbuh si Sannin ular dengan tawa gilanya.

"Orochimaru-sama, lalu apakah anda sudah menanam segel itu pada bocah Uchiha, lantas apa yang telah terjadi dengan tubuhmu hingga sekarat seperti ini?". sela Kabuto.

"Khukhukhu..ini adalah buktinya kalau aku bertarung dengan bocah yang lebih menarik dari Sasuke-kun. Mata itu sangat nyata, mata yang sama dengan Itachi. Pantas saja si luwak tua berambisi sekali...khukhukhu!!, tetap saja kedua bocah itu harus ada ditanganku..uhukk!". tawa sinis tersela dengan keluarnya darah dari mulut Sannin ular busuk.

"Orochimaru-sama!, apa anda baik-baik saja?!!". mata di balik kacamata bulat menatap miris dengan tubuh tuannya yang mengenaskan.

"Siapkan saja ritual tubuh baru untukku Kabuto!!, aku sudah menduga bahwa tim serangga kecil itu pasti akan gagal, terlebih musuhnya seorang Kage. Untuk itu aku sudah menyiapkan tubuh yang nyaris sama persis dengannya..uhukk!!". intruksi si Sannin ular.

"Demi Orochimaru-sama, akan aku lakukan secepatnya". pungkasnya dengan berjalan keluar ruangan.

 **VVVVVV**

 **VVVV**

 **VV**

 **V**

 **B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G**

 ** _Thank's to:_**

 ** _AKANO EIJI, H, Mi-chan, Muhammad Jihad, The Dark King rises, azura mode, Fahrul742, Awi77 Andrian, Saga, Vhazer Gremory, Yadi, Irfai1891, MANASYE, Loray 29 Alus, Lynux, Yuliosx, Yudi wisesa, Naruto Tamvans Lucifer, Aoki D Hagane, Rvben262, Vilan616, Adam muhammad980, Naruto no Ramen, Dark-Night-404, Yami M MH, Annur Azure Fang, Steven Yunior Roger, Ashuraindra64, edyhahodobe, alfianreza51, Randy Riasnata, Sarwan453, muhammad khoirudin66, Wahyutra26, Uzumaki's Naruto'cChi, Firman597, jockztheblackdevil, NizarThePrinceOfDarknees, Kokonoe201, Muhammad Kamil, and anymore..._**

 ** _Author note :_**

 ** _Akhirnya ane kembali lagi dengan menghibur para Reader-san, sedikit chapter yang agak ribet dan mungkin agak membosankan untuk di baca...hahahhha.. :v_**

 ** _Sengaja ane_** ** _sajikan Kuchiyose kataknya Naruto, sesekali ingin mengeksplor para kataknya. soalnya ini berhubungan dengan alur tema kedepannya. Sekali-kali lah ditampilkan, jangan cuma penjaga 4 arah mata angin Uzu island...hahahaha :v, mungkin dari sekian hewan penjaga tersebut hanya Seiryuu yang belum ane eksplor kekuatannya di ffn sampah ini..mungkin dichapter mendatang..hahaha :v_**

 ** _Untuk ukuran tubuh Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu aku buat postur tubuh mereka sama di cannon ( waktu Naruto belajar pistol air saat melawan Sanbi). Dan nantinya saat di shippuden versi ffn ane ukuran mereka aku buat sama seperti saat Naruto melawan Pain. Jadi Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu, tubuhnya akan bertambah besar sedikit ( katak tanggung)..hahahaha... :v_**

 ** _Mungkin pertanyaan dikolom repiyu sudah ada yang terjawab di chapter ini, jadi tak perlu aku jelaskan. sebenarnya ane juga ingin membuat mini flasback kejadian malam di Nami no Kuni dichap ini, tapi apalah wordsnya juga kurang mendukung...Jadi nantinya jangan kaget bila Kekuatan Sasuke mendadak melonjak, bahkan dichapter kemarin aku sudah menyinggung tentang kejadian malam di Nami no Kuni...tapi kapan- kapan saja kalau inti ceritanya ada keterkaitan...hahaha ;v_**

 **Terima kasih banyak para Reader-san yang sudah mensupport Author, semoga Ffn sampah ini bukan hanya menghibur waktu senggang anda, tetapi juga adanya kalian Para Reader-san semakin membuat ane terinspiratif dan berimajinasi lebih gila...hahahahaha :V**

 **See Next Chap**


	24. chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T/M ( percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Abal, Typo, OOC, OC, Garing, Alur berantakan, Gaje, Semi Canon, and Anymore**

 **vvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 **Let's Happy Read**

Gaara semenjak ditaklukan Naruto, tingkah polah pikirnya berubah drastis bahkah jiwa bertarungnya tidak seperti dulu yang terlalu menggebu-gebu, bahkan tidak lagi berkoar-koar tentang kekuatan ibu. Tentu kedua saudaranya juga mendadak heran terlebih dengan perubahan sikapnya yang cenderung datar tapi seakan mata jadenya ada cahaya, tapi mereka tak ambil pusing terlebih sekarang mereka tengah bertarung di arena ujian Chunin.

 ** _Konoha Senpu_**

Wushhh!!! Duakk!! Grepp!!

tendangan si alis tebal tertepis semburan pasir, dengan tenangnya pasir tersebut sudah menjerat kakinya, lantas Gaara menghantamkannya ke arah pagar pembatas arena. Neji yang masih di sulitkan sebuah boneka Kugutsu, tidak terlalu banyak waktu guna membantunya, begitu pula dengan kunoichi bercepol yang sedang dihalangi oleh sebuah kipas besar..

Brakkk!! Blaaarrr!!

dinding tembok pagar hancur dan retakan tumpahan bata menimpa tubuh Genin bertubuh kurus tersebut. Tenten sempat menoleh ke arahnya, "Lee!!, bangunlah!, jangan patah semangat Lee!!". teriaknya kencang. Tapi teriakannya tidak mendapat jawaban, nyaris kipas besar mengayun ke arahnya.

Tenten segera membuka gulungan besarnya dengan menghamparkannya keatas udara...

 ** _Soguu Tensasai_**

Wusshhh!!! Syuuttt..Syuuuttt..syuuuttt!!!

Ribuan senjata tajam melesat keluar dari sebuah gulungan besar yang terhampar panjang di udara, berbagai shuriken dan berbagai ukuran, kunai, senbon, pedang, dan berbagai senjata tajam lainnya meluncur sangat cepatnya ke arah Temari. Kipas besar yang diayunkan ditariknya kembali, lantas dibukanya dan segera mengibaskan...

 ** _Fuuton Tatsu no Oshigoto_**

Wuuushhhhhhh!!! Blaaaaarrrrr!!!

jlebbb..jlebbb!!!

Hembusan angin kencang yang seperti tornado mementalkan semua senjata-senjata tajam tenten, hingga berhamburan tersapu habis dan menancap di permukaan lantai arena. Temari meloncat ke arah tenten dengan kipas besarnya yang sudah dibuka, tiap ujungnya ada logam-logam tajam...

Wushhh!!!

 ** _Jyuuken_**

Wushhh!!! Braaakkk!!

dari arah samping Temari, muncul sebuah sebuah lengan dengan menapakan di tubuhnya, hingga Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat tersebut terhempas dengan sangat keras. Tenten terkejut ketika sosok bocah bersurai coklat panjang mendarat disampingnya. "Setidaknya aku bisa menolongmu, walau tidak dengan Lee". ujarnya datar.

"N-Neji". gumam lemah Tenten, yang tubuhnya sudah babak belur selama pertarungannya dengan Temari.

 ** _Kurohigi Sanshōuo_**

Wusshhh!! Wushhh!!! Syuuut!!!

Tiga boneka melesat dari permukaan arena yang mengejutkan Tenten, tapi tidak dengan Neji dikarenakan Byakugannya tetap aktif semenjak awal pertarungan. "Jangan kau pikir bisa lari, setelah memutuskan benang chakraku..sialan!". lontar keras Kankuro dengan ikut melesat bersama ketiga bonekanya.

"Dasar keras kepala, tak mau mengakui kekuatan lawanmu!". sarkas datar Neji dengan memasang kuda-kuda, kedua tangannya seakan meregang menari, Doujutsu iris keperakan yang kedua pipinya di penuhi urat memandang tajam si pelaku..

 ** _Hakke Rokujuyon sho_**

Wushh!!! srakkk!!

Kedua kaki Neji mengambil ancang-ancang, dengan berdiri di tengah delapan trigram. "Percuma kau mau menyerangku, sekarang kau sudah dalam jangkuanku!". ujarnya seakan menantang dan kedua tangannya melesatkan pukulan tapak suci...

Duakkkk!!! Duakkk!! Duaaakkk!! Blarrrr!!

Kankuro bersama ketiga bonekanya terpental keras oleh 64 pukulan khas Klan Hyuuga, tubuh pengendali boneka tersebut membentur permukaan lantai arena dan tak sadarkan diri, jalur tanketsunya sudah sepenuhnya terkunci dan tersungkur..

Di tribun penonton khususnya tim 7 dan tim 10 memandang sekilas pertarungan dibawah arena, hingga membuat Shikamaru seperti sedang mencerna pertarungan singkat bocah Hyuuga.

"Merepotkan, bertarung dengan Klan Hyuuga seharusnya dia menjaga jarak, terlalu berbahaya jika ia bertarung terlalu dekat.". gumam malas bocah Nara, mengomentari nasib pengguna Kugutsu.

"Kenapa bisa begitu, Shika?". ujar polos bocah bertubuh bengkak.

"Hahhh...selalu saja kau Chouji, karena Klan Hyuuga memang spesialis Taijutsu, terutama Doujutsunya itu bisa melihat jalur chakra dan mereka sangat ahli dalam mengunci tanketsu. Harusnya kau ingat kemarin saat bagaimana Hinata bertarung dengan musuh!". lontar keras Ino dengan rasa jengkel.

"Begitu ya Shika..kraukk".

Iris oniks menatap punggung bocah pirang, terlebih disaat ia menonton pertarungan Gaara. Sasuke rupanya mengamati keanehan dengan sikap bocah bersurai merah selama pertarungan. " Hn, bocah Suna itu terlihat aneh, apa ada sesuatu yang kau lakukan padanya Dobe, pada saat malam itu?". gumam datar bocah bersurai pantat ayam.

tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Naruto hanya menggumam. "Tidak ada, kenapa kau tak tanyakan langsung padanya?!". cetus Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah, membuat bocah raven mengumpat keras bocah pirang.

"Cih, masih saja kepalamu terbentur!". umpatnya dengan kesal. Bocah pirang hanya tersenyum simpul, bermaksud menjahili bocah Uchiha.

Di arena satu orang sudah tumbang tinggal menyisakan lima orang lagi, tetapi waktu semakin sempit, yang bertahanlah yang menang.

Lee dengan tertatih menatap Gaara dengan sedikit geram nan bersemangat. "Ku akui kau memang kuat!, tapi tidak semudah itu kau menjatuhkanku". ia meloncat ke udara disertai dua kaki menyilang bermaksud menendang Gaara..

 ** _Dainamikku Entori_**

Wushhh!!! syattt!!

Dua kaki Lee menyilang dengan satu kaki tertekuk, Gaara segera menggerakan pasirnya ke udara ketika sebuah lesatan bayangan ingin menjangkaunya. Merasa tidak bisa di hentikan, Lee semakin menambah kecepatan tendangannya namun..

 ** _Suna no Tate_**

Wusshhh!!! Duakk!! Brakkk!!!

Bocah beralis tebal terkejut bukan main ketika tendangannya membentur sebuah pasir yang sangat keras, "Apa yang terjadi?". gumamnya dengan sangat keheranan, akan tetapi dia kembali menjadi sangat terkejut. ketika dari dalam cangkang muncul celah dan langsung menghantamnya, sebuah tangan pasir nan keras menangkap tubuh kurusnya..

 ** _Sabaku kyu_**

Wursshh!! blepp!!

Blaarrrr!!!

Cengkraman pada tubuh Lee mengerat, lantas menghantamkan tubuh kurus itu ke permukaan lantai arena dengan sangat keras. "Arggghh!!". teriakan nyaring menandakan rasa sakit teramat sangat, tanpa butuh waktu lama bocah bersurai potongan bob tak sadarkan diri, tubuhnya terluka parah.

"Semangatmu untuk mengalahkanku itu lumayan, aku akui..ternyata bertarung dengan hati lebih menyenangkan". gumam datar Gaara dengan tersenyum simpul, tubuh bocah bersurai merah masih terbungkus cangkang pasir.

Temari mengayunkan kipas besarnya ke arah tenten dibantu Kuchiyosenya, entah sejak kapan Kunoichi pirang berkuncir empat sudah memanggilnya. "Kamatari serang dia!". dengan melesat cepat, Temari membuka kipas besarnya, lantas mengibaskan ke depan. Di bantu sang musang dengan mengayunkan sabit besarnya secara bersamaan...

 ** _Fuuton Kamatari Kakeami_**

Wusssshhhh!!! Syaaattt..Syaaattt!!

Serangan kombinasi berupa angin besar nan berdebu yang menyayat tak membuat Tenten goyah, terlebih disampingnya ada Neji yang membantunya. Dengan cepat Tenten membuka gulungannya, terlebih Neji sudah berputar 360 derajat melakukan putaran chakra, sudah membuat perlindungan...

 ** _Hakkesho Kaiten_**

Wushhh!!!!

 ** _Kuchiyose Tobidongu_**

poftt!!! grephh!!

Di samping putaran chakra, terdapat dinding besi seperti kubah besi yang telah dikeluarkan Tenten, dan melindunginya dari serangan kombinasi...

Blaaaarrr!!! Sratttt!! Brakkkk!!!

Benturan keras terjadi namun bukan hanya angin saja yang menghantam, tetapi sabit besar juga ikut menyayat. Alhasil kubah besi tak mampu menahan tekanan dua serangan sekaligus hingga kubah tersebut hancur, berbeda dengan Neji yang defensifnya murni dari chakra. Serangan tersebut juga berasal dari chakra.

Tubuh Tenten tergeletak dipermukaan arena membuat Neji semakin miris, dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan. "Hm, bertarung sendiri itulah takdirku". Neji melesat dengan cepat ke arah Temari, ketika Kuchiyose Kunoichi tersebut belum sepenuhnya menyadari...

 ** _Hakke Kuhe Kisho_**

Wushhh!!! Wurshhhh!!

Dengan memanfaatkan putaran chakranya, Neji menghantam tubuh Temari beserta Kuchiyosenya melalui gelombang chakra yang berpusat di kedua telapak tangannya. Seakan telat menghindari, Temari mengeratkan gagang kipas besar sebagai pegangannya...

Duakk!! Duakk!! Blaaaaarrrrr...!!!

poft!!!

Tubuh Temari terseret dengan terguling-guling dipermukaan lantai, sebuah pukulan gelombang keras membentur perutnya, sedang Kuchiyosenya langsung menghilang ketika terkena serangan. Bunyi peluit panjang menandakan waktu telah habis, namun sebelum itu sebuah tangan mengangkat kipas besar dengan kepayahan, menandakan ia masih bertahan.

Neji yang melihat itu hanya berdecak kesal. "Cih, faktor keberuntungankah!". mata lavender berkilat tajam, lantas berpaling kearah dua rekannya yang telah tumbang dan sedang mendapat perawatan dari tim medis.

"Pemenangnya adalah Hyuuga Neji dari Tim 9 Konohagakure, Sabaku Gaara dari Tim 4 Sunagakure, dan yang bertahan Sabaku Temari dari Tim 4 Sunagakure!". teriak lantang Hayate melalui pengeras suara.

Di tribun beberapa penonton yang juga peserta bersorak akan pertandingan yang penuh mendebarkan. Beberapa Jounin pembimbing Konoha maupun Jounin pembimbing Tim luar desa memandang dengan berbeda ekspresi, salah satunya Jounin yang memakai kain kain seperti sorban dengan Hitai-ite Suna, matanya tertutup sebelah oleh kain. _'Ada yang aneh dengan sikap Gaara..sungguh itu terlalu berbahaya jika diketahui pihak Konoha. akan bisa runyam nantinya rencana pihak Suna'._ Baki menyadari dengan tingkah keanehan muridnya.

"Kakashi!, aku berjanji walau timku kalah, walau cuma Neji yang lolos... Aku akan tetap berlari keliling Konoha 500 kali demi kesembuhan dua muridku!!, semangat masa mudaku tetap berkobarrr..!!!". suara cempreng kembali menggelegar, membuat seluruh shinobi menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

Mata oniks kanan menyipit malas. "Terserahmu, Guy". tanggap Kakashi tak mempedulikan rival abadinya.

Kembali papan elektrik mengacak beberapa nama-nama seluruh Tim. Seluruh peserta Tim harap-harap cemas, jikalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan lawan yang kuat dan tangguh. Gekko Hayate segera mengumumkan nama Tim yang sudah terpilih di papan elektrik, "Sesuai dengan Tim yang terpilih menjadi lawan, harap Tim 7 Konohagakure dan Tim 41 Kusagakure diharapkan maju ketengah arena!!". lantang si wasit, Hayate mempersilahkan kedua tim untuk bersiap.

"Hn, akhirnya meregangkan otot juga". gumam bocah pirang, beranjak melangkah ke tengah arena. Disusul kedua rekannya yang berada dibelakang.

"Hn, tidak ada kalajengking, serangga pun jadi". komentar bocah Uchiha, oniksnya menatap kumpulan tiga Genin ditengah arena.

"Hahh.., kalian itu selalu saja..tidak bisakah bersikap terlalu berlebihan!". tukas Sakura dengan menghela nafas, mengetahui niat maksud kedua rekannya.

Di tengah arena iris shapire masih terus menatap ketiga lawannya, lebih tepatnya kearah gadis bersurai merah dengan berkaca mata. _'Mau sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan chakramu yang besar itu sampai titik terendahmu Uzumaki._.. _aura ular busuk sungguh sangat menyengat'._ benak Naruto tak pernah lepas dari sosok Kunoichi bersurai merah.

"Sungguh hanya sekumpulan bocah Konoha, mau mengalahkan kami..Hehhh!". salah satu rekan Kunoichi bersurai merah, memandang remeh tim 7.

"kau benar Akado!, mereka kira bisa menghibur kita.., lebih baik kalian tidur di rumah saja...hahahaha!". timpal sosok berkacamata dan bercadar, perkataannya sungguh sombong nan arogan.

Sedang si Kunoichi bersurai merah raut wajahnya sudah terlihat cemas dan panik, terlebih sensorik Kagura Shingannya merasakan chakra aura yang teramat kelam. _'C-Chakra yang sangat besar sekali, d-dan auranya terasa begitu gelap dan kelam...s-sebenarnya siapa dia'._ Iris rubi dibalik kacamata seakan enggan menatap sosok bocah pirang yang berada tak jauh dari hadapannya.

"Hn, sepertinya kalian terlalu yakin, serangga tanpa sengat seperti kalian ingin membuat hiburan..itu sungguh lucu". ujar datar inosen Sasuke, tentu perkataannya memancing amarah sosok bercadar tersebut.

alis kuning menaik."Fufufu..yakin kalian bisa menari, kecoa yang malang ingin mengepakan sayapnya terlalu tinggi, kalau jatuh itu sangat menyakitkan..ah tidak tapi kematian!". lontar enteng terasa datar, Naruto hanya bersedekap dada. Merasa tak tertekan perkataan lawannya, justru bocah Uzumaki itu memprovokasi emosional ketiga musuhnya.

"Sialan kau bocah!!, terlalu lancang mulutmu untuk itu kami beri pelajaran agar kau sadar diri!!". geram Akado, menahan kepalan ingin meremukan bocah Uzumaki.

Priiiitttttt!!!

Keadaan sudah mulai memanas terlebih Hayate sudah mulai meniup peluitnya yang suaranya melengking dan disertai teriakan lantang. " HAJIME!!". menandakan bahwa pertarungan ini bisa dimulai.

Di tribun penonton khususnya para elit Jounin, salah satunya Kunoichi besurai coklat panjang menatap tim 7 penuh ragu. "Sepertinya Tim asuhmu sangat yakin sekali kalau mereka bisa mengalahkan lawannya, terlebih mereka memprovokasi emosional lawannya. Bukankah itu terlalu berbahaya jika mereka belum mengetahui kekuatan lawannya, Kakashi". lontar Kurenai seakan memandang sebelah mata Tim 7.

mendengar ujaran yang terkesan menyepelekan, Kakashi hanya tersenyum di balik masker. "Justru itu yang sangat aku takutkan_". ucapan Kakashi terjeda, mata oniks menyipit dengan eye smile dan membuat Kurenai seakan bingung. "Tentu bukan dengan Timku, tapi dengan musuhnya. Entah setelah ini apa mereka masih bisa di kuburkan dengan tubuh yang utuh". dan perkataan Kakashi membuat Kurenai semakin bingung. Bagaimana pun Kakashi lebih mengetahui sepak terjang bocah Uzumaki, belum murid Uchihanya yang juga 11- 12 sifatnya sama seperti Naruto. Elit Jounin bermasker tersebut lantas melanjutkan buku bacaannya.

"Memancing emosi lawan adalah bagian dari trik, yang tidak bisa menjaga kestabilan amarah biasanya akan mudah gegabah dan cenderung akan bersikap menyerang terlebih dahulu. Nalar rasionalnya tidak berpikir jernih, maka nafsu yang akan di kedepankan. Lagi pula tampaknya Naruto lebih menguasai keadaan, dan aku yakin pemenangnya bisa mudah ditebak". komentar Asuma, dan membuat Kurenai semakin bingung.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu Asuma?!..bukankah pertandingannya baru dimulai". timpal Kunoichi tersebut.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Senpai?, justru aku merasakan hal yang sama. Semoga saja tragedi di Nami no Kuni tidak terulang". Yamato harap-harap cemas, bagaimana pun Jounin Mokuton sudah pernah melihat dengan kepalanya sendiri, ketika bocah Uzumaki dan Uchiha membantai para anak buah Gatou dengan beringasnya.

Di arena Naruto tetap terlihat tenang begitu pula dengan Sasuke, mereka menatap lawan penuh seringaian. Salah satu lawan yang bercadar melesat ke arah Sasuke dengan kedua tangan yang dijulurkan..

Wushh!!! Syuuuuttt!!!

Tentu saja Sasuke terkaget, ketika tangan tersebut memanjang seperti karet meluncur kearahnya, namun raut muka tersebut kembali datar. Dengan masih berdiri Sasuke melesatkan tubuhnya ke udara disertai rapalan segel tangan dengan sekali tarikan nafas...

 ** _Katon Goukakyou no Jutsu_**

Wurrshhh!!! syuuutttt!!!

Bola api besar melesat ditengah udara, menuju target orang bercadar yang melesatkan tangan lenturnya. Misumi Tsurugi nama orang bercadar tersebut, mendadak menarik tangannya kembali ketika melihat serangan bola api besar menuju arahnya. Tangan lentur yang panjang tersebut langsung membelit sekujur tubuhnya, melindungi diri dari serangan lawan...

Syuuuttt!!! Blaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Ledakan keras tercipta dengan kepulan asap di udara, ketika bola api bosar tersebut tepat menghantam target. Namun, "Hahaha..hanya segitu bocah kemampuanmu, asal kau tau bukan hanya melentur tapi tubuhku juga bisa mencair!". ujar lantang dibalik kepulan asap.

alis hitam Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendengar suara lantang tersebut, seringain remeh semakin terkembang. "Hn, Bodoh!, hanya orang bodoh yang mengumbar kekuatannya, justru semakin mudah aku membinasakannya". gumam datar Sasuke.

Naruto melirik sekilas ketika mendengar ledakan. "Tampaknya kau sudah mulai menikmatinya Teme". komentar Naruto inosen yang masih dengan bersedekap dada.

Akado Yoroi yang juga wajahnya ditutupi cadar, dan merasa dirinya diremehkan oleh bocah pirang. "Brengsekk!! akan kuremukan tulangmu bocah!!". langsung saja ia melesat dengan wajah berang dibalik cadar..

Wushhh!!! Syuuuttt!!!

Dua buah tangan nyaris saja menghantam kepala Naruto, namun bocah itu malah merendahkan kepala pirangnya, dengan posisi tubuh masih ditempat. Otomatis Akado menghantam udara kosong, tentu saja ia kaget _. 'C-cepat s-sekali gerakannya, seolah ia tau kemana arah pukulanku'._ benaknya mencerna dengan kebingungan. Akan tetapi sebuah tangan terkepal terbalut kulit, melesat cepat dengan mendadak menghantam keras dagu Akado...

Wussshhh!!! Duaaaakkk!! Blaaarrr!!

Tubuh Akado terpental dengan terhempas keras, menghantam kerasnya dinding beton arena hingga jebol. "Hn, ayolah buat hiburan ini tambah menarik..fufufu!". seringaian sadis Naruto, memandang tubuh tersungkur Akado tanpa rasa belas kasihan.

Tangan Sakura masih terkepal erat siap meninju sosok Kunoichi bersurai merah. "Lihatlah kedua rekanmu itu, belum apa-apa sudah tumbang. Apa kau menginginkanya juga, hm!". lontar Sakura dengan percaya diri. Melesat cepat kearah karin dengan pukulan monsternya.

Wushhh!!!

"Shannaro!".

"Kau kira aku akan takut, aku mempunyai tujuanku sendiri mengikuti ujian Chunin ini. Mereka hanyalah rekan dan tidak lebih!". Karin meloncat menghindar, ketika kepalan tangan mungil melintas diatas kepalanya..

Braaakkkkk!!!! Blaaarrrrr!!!!

Pukulan monster Sakura menciptakan kawah, di tengah arena yang dipenuhi kepulan debu. Sang target terlihat disebuah pojokan dengan mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. _'Gadis itu sangat mengerikan, aku harus berhati-hati dengannya..bisa bahaya jika rencanaku gagal, Orochimaru-sama pasti tidak mengampuniku_ '. benak gadis bersurai merah mencerna keras, Karin lantas melesatkan beberapa kunai yang sudah ditempeli kertas peledak ke arah Sakura...

Syutttt!! Syuuttt!!! Syuuuttt!!!

mendapat serangan tentu saja gadis pink itu terkejut, emeraldnya membola sesaat. "K-kunai peledak". gumam Sakura dengan melesat kebelakang, tangan mungil Sakura lantas menghantam keras permukaan lantai arena.

"Shannaro!!".

 ** _Ōkashō_**

Duakkk!!! Brakkk!! Brakkk!!!

Permukaan arena hancur dalam sekali pukul, dan keping-kepingan lempeng beton lantai dijadikan perisai bagi Sakura dari serangan kunai-kunai peledak, yang tengah melesat dan terus melaju kearahnya...

syuttt...syuuttt!! Duaarrr!!! Duaaaaarrr!!!

Ledakan beruntun terjadi ketika kunai- kunai peledak membentur lempengan beton yang berjajar rapi di sebrang Sakura, dan membuat lempengan tersebut menjadi hancur berantakan. Iris emerald memicing tajam ke arah lawan.

Misumi Tsurugi kembali memadatkan tubuhnya setelah mencair, memandang tajam ke arah bocah Uchiha. "Lumayan seranganmu, tapi percuma saja!. Kini aku yang akan menghancurkan tubuhmu!". lesetan tangan kembali memanjang disertai dengan pancaran air tajam..

 ** _Suiton Surudoi Mizumi no Jutsu_**

Syuuttt!! Wushh!! srattt!!

Lecutan air disertai tangan memanjang membuat Sasuke harus bertindak, mengambil salah satu kunai disertai kawat baja. Lantas bocah Uchiha tersebut melesatkan kunai itu kearah pagar besi sisi tribun...

Syuuutttt!!! stabbb!!

Tarikannya pada kawat baja membuat tubuh kecil Sasuke melambung cepat ke arah sisi tribun, pancaran air tajam dan tangan memanjang hanya mengenai udara kosong dan menghancurkan permukaan lantai arena saja...

Syuuuttt!!! Blaaaaaarrrr!!!

Dengan masih berpijak terbalik disisi tribun, Sasuke kembali melesat ke arah Misumi Tsurugi. Dengan tubuh yang masih melesat cepat, tak lupa tangannya terkepal yang sudah di penuhi chakra dan lekas menghantamkannya ke perut Misumi...

Wusshhh!!

 ** _Gōuken_**

Duaaakkk!!! Brakk!! Blaaaaarrrrr!!

pukulan keras dipenuhi chakra menghantam keras tubuh Misumi, membuat Genin Kusa terpental dan menghantam keras permukaan arena. Retakan pada lantai tercipta dan ditengahnya, tubuh lunglai di penuhi luka tergeletak. Sasuke memandang datar tubuh naas tersebut, "Hn, lemah!, dasar serangga". gumam dingin Sasuke, yang masih memperhatikan Misumi yang ingin berusaha bangkit.

Dari balik reruntuhan pagar arena sebuah serangan melesat ke arah Naruto, sebuah serangan elemen Suiton. Bocah Uzumaki menganggapnya bukanlah apa-apa. "Jutsu yang sangat menyedihkan". komentarnya dipenuhi seringaian.

 ** _Suiton Daibakuryu_**

Byuuurrr!!! Wushh!!!

Ledakan yang seperti pusaran air terus melesat dan menjangkau, seperti ingin menggulung bocah pirang. "Rasakan itu bocah!!". lontar keras Akado yang juga ikut melesat ke arah Naruto...

Wushhhh!!!!

Dengan terkesan santai bersedekap dada dengan di sertai rapalan segel kecil sebelah tangan, Naruto menghentakan kakinya ke permukaan lantai arena. "Hn, kecoa tidak tau diri, percuma..!!". ujar datar nan remeh. Muncul benteng tanah yang sangat kokoh, melindungi dan memerisai tubuh bocah pirang...

 ** _Doton Doryuujoheki_**

Krakkk!! krakkk!!

Srishhh!!! Bluuuuaaaaaarrrr!!! Byuurr!!!

Deburan air berhamburan ketika menghantam benteng tanah yang berlapis, berliter-liter air menggenangi permukaan arena. Namun Naruto bersikap biasa saja, tetapi iris shapirenya sedikit terkejut ketika dari samping gerakan tangan menapak bahunya, seperti ingin...

Wusshhh!!! tappp!!

"Hahaha..bukan hanya itu, spesialisku juga menghisap chakra bocah!". ujar Akado akan tawa remehnya, tangannya seperti akan menghisap chakra Naruto. Akan tetapi bocah Uzumaki malah menyeringai sadis.

Di tribun penonton para Rookie, seorang bocah bersurai merah jabrik terbalut jaket putih lis hijau menatap pertandingan Tim 7 seakan menertawakan.

"Sudah ku bilang si pecundang itu lemah, lihat saja dia bahkan hanya bisa diam ditahan lawannya. Tidak sepertiku yang kuat, bahkan Tim 6 mudahnya lolos dibabak ini!". lontar kesombongan Menma dengan membanggakan dirinya.

Para Rookie hanya bisa mengurut keningnya, terutama bocah Nara menanggapinya dengan bosan. "Merepotkan, sedari tadi justru lawannya yang tidak bisa berkutik. Seakan Naruto mendominasi dan menikmati permainannya!. Hahhh..merepotkan". Bagaimanapun otak jenius seorang Nara tidak bisa dipandang remeh, sejak awal pertarungan Shikamaru sudah mengamati dan bisa memprediksikan. _'Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto, sesuai perhitunganku mudah bagimu mengalahkan mereka dalam sekejap, atau jangan-jangan...'._ otak cerdas Nara mengetahui akan sesuatu.

Begitu pula di bangku para elit Jounin, mereka semua menonton pertarungan Tim 7 penuh antusias dan juga ada rasa heran.

"Kenapa muridmu diam saja Kakashi?, bukankah itu berbahaya jika chakranya terserap, tentu bocah itu akan kehabisan chakra lalu kematianlah ujungnya". pungkas heran Kurenai.

Yang bersangkutan, Jounin bermasker menanggapinya dengan santai. "Ya lihat saja, waktu untuk pertandingankan masih panjang". lugas Kakashi yang sibuk membaca ritual buku orangenya.

Tentu tidak dengan pemikiran kakek tua yang menonton aksi cucu pirangnya di tengah arena, "Hahh..selalu saja kau bermain-main Naruto-kun, apa tidak dia bosan". ujar Hiruzen menanggapi kelakuan bocah Uzumaki.

Pandangan dan kesan Minato berbeda yang terkesan sinis, sedikit tergelitik akan pertarungan bocah pirang. "Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya?, menurutku masih berpengalaman Menma dalam segi manapun, apalagi hanya pertarungan semacam ini". tanggap Minato seakan membandingkan dengan putra kesayangannya.

kening tua yang bergurat mengernyit. "Bagiku sama saja, Naruto maupun Menma adalah anak Kushina. Namun dalam hal semacam ini aku berpandangan berbeda, belasan tahun Naruto-kun jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam hal pertarungan guna melindungi dirinya sendiri. Apalagi hal pertandingan ini, terlalu mudah baginya". komentar Hiruzen seakan menyindir, dan terasa menusuk bagi Minato.

Di tengah arena tangan Akado masih menapak dibahu Naruto, tetapi lama-kelamanan tubuh Akado seperti menahan rasa sakit ketika chakranya kontak dengan chakranya bocah Uzumaki. Rupanya Naruto memberinya terapi syok dengan chakra beraura kelamnya. Genin Kusa seakan ketakutan luar biasa. "Aaaarrggg!!!!". teriakan keras disertai tubuhnya ambruk di permukaan arena.

Bruukkk!!!

pofftt!

 ** _Fuuton Shinkuujin_**

"Hn, terlalu lancang dan tidak sopan, tangan kotormu menyentuhku!!!". seringai sadis terpampang diraut tampan bocah pirang. Entah sejak kapan Shiroi no Ken yang sudah terlapisi elemen angin berada ditangannya, lantas katana tersebut mengangkat tinggi dan langsung menebas...

Syaaaatttt!!! jrasssshh!!!

"Aaaarrrrrrghhhh!!!".

Teriakan rasa sakit nan menyayat terdengar pilu, tangan kanan Akado yang tadi di gunakan untuk menyerap chakra telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Tanpa rasa iba bocah pirang semakin menjadi. "Hn, bukannya kau tadi ingin meremukan tubuhku. Nah sekarang apa...hanya kecoa yang menyedihkan..fufufu!". Katana keperakan kembali menghujam dan menebas...

Syattttt!!! jraasshh!!! Syaatt!! Jrassshhh!!

"Aaaarrrrggghhh!!".

teriakan Akado menjadi teriakan kesakitan yang terakhir kalinya, Genin Kusa tersebut mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Tubuhnya sudah tak terbentuk, menjadi cacahan daging yang berserakan di lantai arena. Semua pasang mata penonton yang menatapnya terkejut, syok luar biasa dengan kelakuan bocah pirang. Mereka berpikir sangat sadis sekali.

iris saphire melirik sekilas dimana rekan Uchihanya sedang bertarung. Merasa belum cukup puas, kilatan putih menghilang di tengah arena...

Sringg!!

 ** _Chidori_**

Ctrettt!! zipppp!!! zipppp!!

Sasuke yang sedang merapal segel, iris oniksnya membola ketika kilatan putih menghalangi pandanganya. "Sialan kau, Dobe!, kau merebut mangsaku!". umpat kesal Sasuke, mendadak ia menarik kembali tangannya yang di penuhi percikan petir biru...

jlebbb!!!

"Arrrghhhhh!!".

Teriakan keras Misumi Tsurugi menyayat, ketika kilatan putih muncul dan menghujam tepat di jantungnya. Bilah Shiroi no Ken menembus tepat di dadanya. "Hn, sudah cukup kau menghibur kami..fufufu!". gagang katana kembali ditarik, dan lantas kembali menghujam dengan beringas...

"Aaarrrghhhhh!".

Jrassshhh!!! Jrassshhh!!!

dalam sekejap tubuh Misumi pun nasibnya sama seperti Akado, mati dengan cara mengenaskan. Shiroi no Ken bilahnya sudah dipenuhi tetesan darah segar, menjadikan sosok bocah pirang terlihat sangat menyeramkan.

"Hn, hasil yang sangat indah..benar-benar hiburan!". ujar lantang nan enteng Naruto, seakan tak terjadi apa-apa. Iris saphirenya menatap datar.

Naruto menghabisi lawannya dengan brutal, tentunya secara tak langsung ia juga memberi serangan psikis pada para penonton.

Gekko Hayate yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari arena memandangnya ngeri. "S-sangat s-sadis sekali dan i-itu bukankah Shiroi no Ken..". gumamnya terbata-bata, tentu sebagai pengguna Kenjutsu ia sangat hafal dengan berbagai bentuk macam pedang di dunia Shinobi ini. _'Bukankah itu pedangnya Shisui Uchiha, kekuatan dan ketajaman pedang itu tidak perlu di ragukan lagi. Tampaknya bocah itu sudah mahir menggunakannya'._ benak Hayate menilai meskipun dalam keadaan terkejut.

Sama juga yang ada di tribun, para Rookie memandang ngeri nan menyeramkan dengan ulah Naruto, berbagai ekspresi tergambar diraut wajah mereka..

"I-itu sangat sadis sekali". gumam Ino dengan membungkam mulutnya.

"N-Naruto-kun". ujar cicit Hinata terbata, ia masih tak mengira dengan ulah bocah pirang.

Tenggorak Kiba seakan tercekat, "S-Shino ingatkan aku agar tidak membuat ulah dengan Naruto!". tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Namun sang rekan menggumam tak jelas. "Aku tidak janji, Kiba". lontar datar Shino, dan membuat bocah anjing semakin pucat pasi.

"I-itu t-tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa?!". mata violet menatap horor akan nasib tragis lawan Tim 7. Menma tidak menyangka bahwa bocah pirang sudah terlalu beringas.

"Merepotkan, sudah kuduga akhir kejadiannya pasti akan seperti ini". tanggap Shikamaru, otak jeniusnya masih memproses dan tidak menyangka apa yang disuguhkan teman pirangnya.

Berbeda dengan tanggapan para elit Jounin dengan kejadian di tengah arena, mereka menilai tindakan bocah pirang sangat brutal dan sadis. Mereka masih memandang kejadian tersebut dengan pandangan horor.

Kurenai masih tak percaya akan ulah bocah pirang, bahkan matanya membola hampir lepas dari rongganya. "A-Aku m-masih tak percaya kejadiannya akan seperti ini, muridmu benar-benar sangat sadis sekali Kakashi. Kenapa kau tidak mencegahnya Kakashi, Genin macam apa muridmu itu?!". ujar syok Kurenai.

"Bukankah sejak awal sudah kukatakan, akhirnya terjadi juga bukan. Kalau pun aku bertindak, maka akan di kira mengganggu jalannya pertandingan. Untung saja lawannya bukan tim asuhanmu, aku tidak mengira apa yang terjadi". lugas enteng Kakashi. Penjelasannya membuat Kunoichi bermata krimson tersebut tercekat tenggorokannya dan wajahnya pucat pasi, ia sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan.

Bahkan pertarungan Sakura dan Karin sempat terhenti, mereka masih menatap tak percaya oleh kejadian tersebut. Terlebih Sakura, ia tidak menyangka kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. _'Kenapa kau bertambah brutal seperti ini, Naruto'._ benaknya masih mencerna dengan ulah rekan setimnya.

sringg!!

Kilatan putih menyadarkan Sakura yang masih terdiam, tentu ia terkaget ketika rekan pirangnya mengacungkan katana peraknya ke arah leher Kunoichi bersurai merah. Tentu saja membuat Karin bergetar ketakutan, terlebih ia belum sepenuhnya melupakan kematian dua rekannya yang tragis.

"Hn". gumam datar ambigu Naruto, iris saphirenya berkilat tajam menatap gadis tersebut, seakan mengintimidasi.

"K-kenapa k-kau t-tidak m-membunuhku, s-seperti m-mereka". ujar Karin yang penuh ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar dipenuhi keringat dingin, setelah menunggu sekian lamanya detik katana perak belum menggores sedikit pun. Padahal ujung bilah sudah menempel.

"Uzumaki". gumam lirih Naruto terkesan ucapannya sayup-sayup.

Namun gerak bibir tipisnya bisa di baca Kunoichi bersurai merah dan membuatnya tersentak, setelah mencernanya. "A-apa m-maksudmu?". lontar tergagap karin.

Bukannya menjawab Naruto malah kembali menghilangkan katananya kedalam sarung tangan Fuin. "Lebih baik kau menyingkir, jika kau ingin masih hidup dan jangan pernah lagi menjadi anteknya, terkecuali jika kau bosan hidup!". lontar Naruto dengan memperingatkan. Iris biru berkilat tajam mengintimidasi Karin.

tentu Kunoichi bersurai merah kembali terkejut, wajahnya semakin pucat pasi. _'J-jadi d-dia sudah mengetahuinya, jika aku berkerja untuk Orochimaru-sama'._ pikir Karin, dan sebuah gulungan sangat kecil tergeletak di permukaan lantai, Naruto menjatuhkan gulungannya dipermukaan lantai dan langsung dipungut oleh Karin. "B-Baiklah k-kalau i-itu m-maumu". lekasnya kemudian, kembali berdiri dan berjalan melangkah pergi meninggalkan arena.

Setelah kepergian Kunoichi Kusa, tentu benak kedua rekan Naruto dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan. Lagi-lagi kelakuan Naruto membuat kedua rekannya terheran, pemikirannya memang tidak pernah bisa di tebak. Mengapa sangat gampangnya membiarkan lawannya pergi, terlebih bukannya tadi sifatnya cenderung beringas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya Naruto?". lontar Sakura seakan penasaran.

"Hn, terkadang aku heran dengan nalar dan tingkahmu Dobe". timpal datar Uchiha menatap sahabat Uzumakinya, ikut berjalan mengiringinya.

"Hn". ujar Naruto dengan berlalu menjauhi arena, tepatnya pintu keluar arena. Ia sudah sangat lapar, tiga hari di hutan pencernaannya tidak kemasukan makanan favoritnya.

"Nanti saja penjelasannya, yang terpenting sekarang adalah makanan dewaku". ungkap Naruto enteng, membuat bocah Uchiha bertambah penasaran sekaligus kesal.

Tentu saja ulahnya membuatnya Hayate bingung, "Mau kemana kalian?, aku belum mengumumkan pemenangnya, jika kalian pergi meninggalkan tempat. Tim kalian bisa terdiskualifikasi dari daftar peserta!". lontar keras Hayate memperingatkan kedua bocah berbeda surai.

seolah tuli, Naruto mengacuhkan peringatan Hayate. "Aku tidak peduli". pungkas datar Sasuke bukan Naruto yang menjawab, sedang Naruto hanya memasang badan acuh.

Kilatan hijau menjadi jawaban Hayate, Jounin penyuka pedang kembali syok dengan teknik menghilangnya Naruto. "Sebenarnya dia itu Genin atau Jounin, atau malah lebih". ujar keras Hayate yang masih terlihat melongo.

Setelah kepergian kedua rekannya, Sakura hanya bisa mendengus nan rasa kesal oleh kelakuan keduanya. "Hahhh... selalu saja mereka seperti itu!". lontar keras gadis bersurai pink, mau tidak mau ia sendiri dan Senseinya yang akan menerima pengumuman hasilnya.

Dibangku khusus atas, Hiruzen hanya bisa terkekeh dengan kelakuan cucu pirangnya, benar-benar menganggap ujian Chunin hanyalah sebuah mainan semata. "Hahaha..benar-benar bocah nakal, dasar Naruto-kun". ujarnya, dan membuat Minato yang berada disebelahnya mengernyitkan dahi.

 **~0000000~**

Sudah belasan mangkok lebih, porsi ramen bercampur toping bakso ikan yang Naruto habiskan, tetapi sekarang bocah pirang tersebut sedang menghabiskan ramen terakhirnya. Di sebelahnya bocah Uchiha tampak diam dan tenang menikmati ramen dicampur tomat segar.

"Ahhh..sungguh kenyang sekali, ttebayou!". ungkap Naruto dengan menepuk perutnya yang kenyang, paman Teuchi yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum simpul dengan pelanggan setianya.

"Sudah berapa hari kamu tidak menjamah mie berkuah ini Naruto-kun?". timpal Ayame dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Hahaha..kau ini ada-ada Ayame, tentu saja seminggu lebih. Bukankah Naruto-kun sibuk dengan ujian Chuninnya". sanggah Teuchi.

"Hahahaha..begitulah paman, bahkan aku sendiri lupa menghitungnya. Entah sudah berapa hari!". celoteh Naruto dengan terkekeh hingga matanya menyipit.

Sasuke hanya mengernyitkan dahinya, entah sudah berapa lama sahabatnya tidak tersenyum lebar seperti itu. Seingatnya mungkin sejak kehilangan orang yang dianggap terpenting dalam hidupnya, orang yang masih satu Klan dengan bocah pantat ayam tersebut.

"Hn, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan dengan gadis Kusa itu, Dobe?". setelah menghabiskan ramen tomatnya, Sasuke pun mulai mengangkat suara, sedari awal ia penasaran dengan Kunoichi bersurai merah itu.

Alis kuning menaik, ada gerangan apa teman Uchihanya mulai suka mencampuri urusan orang lain. "Hn, memangnya itu penting buatmu".

"Cih, katakan saja sialan!". Sasuke mendengus sambil melirik tajam bocah Uzumaki, namun bocah tersebut tak peduli dan terlihat acuh, malah asyik mengobok-ngobok kuah ramen dengan sumpit.

"Tanpa sengaja aku mendengar walau terkesan lirih, kau mengucapkan Uzumaki pada gadis itu. Dan apa hubungannya dengan kau mengatakan seorang antek. Jujur saja, Dobe!". pungkas Sasuke dan membuat bocah pirang sedikit tersentak.

"Hahhh". helaan nafas Naruto terasa malas dan bosan untuk menjelaskan. "Sepertinya kau belum menyadarinya tentang kejadian malam itu, si ular busuk itu kembali mengirim orangnya guna memastikan sekaligus untuk mengetesmu, apakah Juinjutsunya masih berfungsi. Sepertinya ia tidak mengetahui kalau aku telah menetralisir segel mu itu". ungkap Naruto.

tentu Sasuke terlonjak dan mulai mencerna. "Bukankah kau sudah membuang pengaruhnya, terlebih kau sudah mengenggabungkan dengan sistem jaringan chakra dalam tubuhku. Dan tim Genin Kusa itu adalah suruhan ular busuk itu, lantas apa hubungannya dengan Uzumaki?". sanggah bocah Uchiha.

"Dasar kepala pantat ayam!, asal kau tau setiap Klan Uzumaki mempunyai kelebihan masing-masing, diantaranya Sensorik. Nah gadis itu adalah tipe sensorik sensitif dengan nama Kagura Shingan, dia bermaksud merasakan dan mengukur guna memastikan apakah segel Juinjutsunya masih berfungsi". terang Naruto.

"Tapi untung saja, sebelum itu terjadi aku bertindak terlebih dulu. Aku berinteraksi dengan Sensorikku, memberinya terapi psikis dengan chakraku". imbuh bocah.

"Cih, aku tidak mengira masih saja ada pengikut ular busuk itu!, terlebih berasal dari Klanmu. Lalu apa kita akan bertindak sesuai yang kita rencanakan". lugas Sasuke menyindir Klan bocah pirang.

"Sialan kau pantat ayam!, setidaknya masih ada Klan Uzumaki diluaran sana. Dari pada Klanmu yang tidak jelas, entah berapa orang yang tersisa..fufufu". tawa sinis Naruto, membuat bocah raven mengutuk keras.

"Cih, aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu Dobe!..aku serius sialan!". gertak Sasuke tak menanggapi gurauan bocah Uzumaki.

"Oke..oke brengsek!!,Tskk...memang kau ini orangnya tidak asyik untuk diajak bergurau". gumam Naruto, dan mendapati sepasang iris oniks mendelik tajam. "Haaahhh, sesuai kesepakatan rencana masih tetap berjalan. Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat, itu saja". pungkas Naruto dengan menghela nafas.

"Aku siap kapanpun itu!". timpal bocah Uchiha dengan tegas.

tentu celotehan dua bocah berbeda surai itu mendapat perhatian dari pemilik kedai ramen, Teuchi dan Ayame memandangnya sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, terlebih Naruto yang setiap saat pasti mampir ke kedai.

Pofttt!!!

Kepulan asap menandakan seseorang muncul, tentu saja membuat Naruto maupun Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya...

"Yare..yare tampaknya kalian sedang bersantai". gumam Jounin bermasker, eye smilenya menyipit. "Apa Sensei boleh ikut bergabung?". sapa Kakashi berbasa-basi dengan kedua muridnya.

"Hn". gumam ambigu Sasuke, sedang sang rekan hanya menaikan alis kuningnya.

"Hahhhhh..!!, ayolah bersemangat sedikit. Asal kalian tau sudah tiga jam lebih Sensei mencari kalian". oceh Kakashi dengan tanggapan kedua muridnya, terlihat seperti biasanya.

"Hn, mencari kami atau mampir dulu di suatu tempat dengan ritual novel laknatmu". cetus datar Naruto.

"Itu sudah pasti Dobe". timpal datar bocah raven.

Eye smilenya menyipit, tersenyum seakan tak berdosa. "Yare..yare begitulah hahaha". tawa garing Kakashi seakan mengiyakan ucapan muridnya.

"Ya..sudahlah, Sensei kesini hanya mau menyampaikan bahwa final ujian Chunin akan dilaksanakan sebulan lagi. Untuk itu karena kalian telah meninggalkan arena, tentu kalian _". ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh bocah pirang.

"Hn, langsung saja ke intinya. Tidak usah bertele-tele". pungkas Naruto dengan wajah inosen.

"Hahh..kalian memang tidak sabaran, baiklah intinya kalian bertiga atau tim 7 lolos ke final ujian chunin yang akan diselenggarakan sebulan lagi. Pertandingan akan dilakukan individu bukan melawan Tim". ujar Kakashi

"Lalu lawan kami siapa-siapa saja?". potong cepat Sasuke, dan lagi-lagi Kakashi menghela nafas akan tingkah muridnya yang tidak sabaran, lantas Kakashi memberikan secarik kertas hasil ringkasannya pada Naruto.

 ** _Hasil pengundian Final Ujian Chunin_** ** _Konoha_**

 _Sakura H. (Konoha) vs Naoki S. (Konoha)_

 _Shikamaru N. ( Konoha) vs Temari S. (Suna)_

 _Hinata (Konoha) vs Yukata (Suna)_

 _Sai (Konoha) vs Kajika (Oto)_

 _Sasuke U. (_ _Konoha) vs Neji H. (Konoha)_

 _Naruto U. ( Konoha) vs Gaara S. (Suna)_

 _Menma N. (Konoha) vs Shiore (Kusa)_

 _Shino A. (Konoha) vs Oboro (Ame)_

Mata Naruto menyipit ketika melihat daftar ringkasan Kakashi, "Hn, sepertinya tidak ada yang menarik, banyak sekali peserta Konoha yang lolos". gumam Naruto.

"Hn, tidak masalah kalau lawanku Hyuuga". komentar datar Sasuke melihat isi daftar.

"Hahh...kalian itu sama saja!, memang setelah kalian meninggalkan arena. Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah Tim 8 vs Tim 10 dan juga Tim-Tim lainnya. Namun untuk pertandingan Tim 10 melawan Tim 8, sedikit menghibur. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan juga latar belakang mereka dari Klan yang berpengaruh di Konoha". ungkap Kakashi, yang sejak awal merasa bosan dengan tingkah muridnya.

"Hn, sedari dulu memang seperti itu kerja sama INOSHIKACHO, komposisi kerja sama turun-menurun dari leluhur mereka, yang diajarkan dari generasi ke generasi. Tentu dulunya ada kesepakatan antar tiap Klan". oceh datar bocah pantat ayam.

"Ya, tidak juga dengan Tim 8, mereka Tim spesialis pelacak. Dari salah satunya adalah pengguna Doujutsu Byakugan ahli dalam serangan dekat, ditambah Pengguna serangga tipe shinobi penyerang jarak jauh, dan juga si bocah anjing sebagai support atau tipe penyerang tengah. Bukankah lebih lengkap Tim 8, semua tipe penyerang jarak ada. Yang membedakan antar Tim adalah hanya pengalaman mereka saja". pungkas Naruto menganalisis.

Di balik masker Kakashi tersenyum, dengan keterangan analisis dan wawasan para muridnya, walaupun kepribadian kedua muridnya cuek namun ternyata ada nilai positif di pemikiran mereka. "Yare..yare ya mungkin setiap Tim ada kelebihan dan kekurangannya. Itulah setiap kekurangan disetiap Tim, maka rekannya akan saling melengkapi satu sama lain". lontar Kakashi.

"Lantas apa yang akan kalian kerjakan selama libur sebulan penuh menjelang final?, kalau Sensei akan melatih Sakura mengejar ketertinggalannya dari kalian". lugas Kakashi ingin tau kegiatan muridnya.

"Hm, entahlah". pungkas datar Naruto.

"Hn, berlatih sendiri mungkin lebih baik". gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi membangunkan tubuhnya dari posisi duduk. "Mungkin itu saja yang Sensei sampaikan, mungkin juga waktunya sudah sore jadi Sensei pulang dulu". ujar Kakashi, namun sebelum melangkah ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya Naruto, Kau ditunggu Sandaime-sama di tempat biasa". imbuhnya.

"Hn, aku duluan Dobe". lontar bocah Uchiha menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

pofftt!!

alis kuning mengernyit. _'Hn, permasalahan apalagi..bukankah tiga hari yang lalu sudah dibahasnya'._ benak Naruto penuh tanya. Tapi Naruto tak mau ambil pusing, lantas merogoh kantong celananya. "Paman, uangnya aku taruh dimeja!". ujar Naruto dengan melangkah pergi.

"Ya, terima kasih Naruto!".

 **~0000000~**

Di atas bukit kepala para patung Hokage terdapat dua sosok kakek tua berbeda generasi dan usia, mereka tengah berbincang membahas sesuatu. Tampak kepulan asap tembakau terhempas angin sore.

"Hm, kesanmu seperti memaksakan kehendak Jiraiya. aku bukannya melarang, tapi untuk melindungi perasaan Naruto-kun itu saja". ujar tegas Hiruzen.

"Tapi kenapa pak tua?, berikanlah alasan yang logis..hingga tidak membuatku penasaran seperti ini!". sergah keras sang Gama-Sennin.

"Percuma Jiraiya, kau tidak akan pernah paham!. Aku menyuruhmu untuk mencari Tsunade, sudah semestinya dia harus kembali. Sudah belasan tahun dia berkelana, terlebih desa Konoha masih membutuhkan ilmunya untuk kemajuan bidang medis-nin Konoha".

Mata tua itu menatap peringai muridnya, sosok tubuh tinggi besar, bersurai perak panjang yang tengahnya di kuncir, dan dipundaknya gulungan besar. "Kau bermaksud mengajak Naruto-kun dan disaat itu pula kau juga membawa Menma yang ingin kau latih, itu bukan solusi yang baik Jiraiya". imbuh Hiruzen.

mata Jiraiya mengerjap, raut wajah wajahnya tersirat kekecewaan mendapatkan penolakan dari sang Sensei. "Tapi pak tua!, sangat jarang seorang bocah Genin berbakat seperti Naruto di Konoha, dan aku juga ingin mengajarkan sesuatu padanya. Terlebih dia juga mempunyai mata itu yang bisa mengendalikan Bijuu, dan aku melihatnya sendiri ketika ia bertarung dengan Hanzo dua tahun yang lalu di Desa Genjutsu!". Jiraiya bersikeras meyakinkan Hiruzen.

Tentu saja Hiruzen mendelik tajam akan perkataan Gama-Sennin. "Tak perlu kau perjelas aku sudah tau, Naruto-kun sendiri yang bercerita padaku, terlebih bukankah Naruto-kun memintamu untuk merahasiakannya". kepulan asap nikotin menjadi jeda omongan Hiruzen.

"Jelas kau lebih menguntungkan di pihak Menma, kau bermaksud melatih Menma dengan harapan kalau bocah Jinchuuriki itu lepas kendali, maka kau melibatkan Naruto-kun yang akan bertindak. Aku sungguh kecewa dengan pemikiranmu Jiraiya, maksud pemikiranmu itu jelas telah menyakiti perasaaan Naruto-kun. Dan kalau tujuanmu itu aku menolak dengan tegas!".

"Bukan seperti itu tujuanku, pak tua!. Aku juga akan melatih Naruto. Terlebih seperti yang kudengar darimu sendiri, jika si Teme ular itu juga tengah mengincar Naruto-kun tiga hari yang lalu saat ujian Chunnin di Shi no Mori. Aku bermaksud mengambil langkah guna menghindarinya, dengan membawa Naruto turut serta!". sanggah Jiraiya menatap dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Tetap saja Jiraiya, aku tidak mengizinkannya!. Jangankan dekat dengan Menma, seorang Hokage pun akan kesulitan tak mampu_".

Pofft!!!

Kemunculan sesosok bocah dengan Shunshin membuat Hiruzen tak meneruskan ucapannya. Bocah pirang yang tengah bersidekap memandang keduanya dengan berbeda ekspresi.

"Yo, kakek nikotin!". iris shapire menyapa Hiruzen, lantas melirik sekilas ke sebelah Hiruzen. "Hn, kakek mesum!". sapa bocah pirang kearah Jiraiya dengan inosen.

mata Jiraiya melotot dengan sapaan Naruto. "Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku dengan seenakmu. Aku adalah Sang Gama-Sennin dari gunung Myobokou dan salah satu dari Legenda Sannin, namaku Jiraiya!". ujar Jiraya dengan tingkah konyolnya.

"Hn, tetap saja Ero-Sennin". lugas datar Naruto melihat kenyataan, dan tentunya membuat Hiruzen terkekeh.

"Oh, ya Naruto-kun..aku memanggilmu kesini, ingin ada yang Jiji sampaikan meng_". lontar Sandaime perkataan langsung terpotong oleh bocah pirang.

"Hn, aku sudah tau apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan dan bahkan sejak tadi aku sudah mendengarkan". gumam Naruto.

tentu saja Hiruzen maupun Jiraiya terkejut, entah mengapa keduanya tidak bisa merasakan keberadaan chakranya bocah pirang sedari tadi.

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengetahuinya, lantas sekarang apa yang akan kau perbuat?". lontar Hiruzen ingin tau, tentu Jiraiya sangat berharap.

"Sama seperti ucapan Sandaime-Jiji sebelumnya, aku tidak membutuhkan pelatihanmu terlebih jika disangkutkan dengan bocah songong itu. Tidak perlu repot-repot kau mengurusiku!". Naruto menampik keras maksud Jiraiya.

"Tapi bocah!, kau tau aku ini_".

"Cih, sudahlah!..aku tau, apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan diriku sendiri. Tentang kejadian ular busuk itu, aku lebih memahami diriku dan untukku perbuat selanjutnya!". pungkas Naruto yang mulai tidak senang, yang lantas memotong cepat pembicaraan Jiraya.

pofffftt!

"Hahhh..!!, sudahlah Jiraiya kau tidak usah memaksa kehendakmu. Lebih baik kau lakukan misi ini, jika kau membawa Menma itu terserahmu dan jangan melibatkan Naruto-kun". helaan nafas keras Hiruzen menatap kepergian Naruto, tentu Jiraiya hanya terkesiap dengan perkataan Sandaime.

 **~0000000~**

Entah mengapa pikiran Naruto terganggu dengan maksud sang Gama-Sannin, bocah pirang tersenyum miris dengan menatap bulan dari sudut jendela apartemennya. "Cih, mau menjadikan aku alat. Hehhh!!". ujar Naruto pada udara kosong.

kekesalan batin Naruto menggelora hingga rematan kepalan tangan menguat. "Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tidak akan ada seorang pun kembali menyakiti diriku atau kematianlah jawaban buat mereka!". mata merah berkilat tajam menatap bulan diatas langit yang kelam.

"Semua orang sama saja menganggapku hanyalah sebuah mainan, tidak ada orang yang tulus. Mereka selalu saja mempunyai maksud yang tersembunyi, demi memenuhi hasrat mereka sendiri". gumam Naruto, mata merah perlahan kembali menjadi biru.

kedatangan sebuah burung mengejutkan bocah pirang yang langsung bertengger di sisi jendela, tampaknya itu burung pengantar pesan. Lantas dengan cepat Naruto mengambil surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

 _Kirigakure, xx-xx-xxxx_

 _Maaf Naruto-san, bila saya telat membalasnya. Mengenai keinginan Naruto-san sudah kami rundingkan dengan tetua Dewan Kirigakure, malahan mereka sangat mendukung keinginan Naruto-san sebagai balas budi, seperti yang anda lakukan dulu untuk kebaikan, kedamaian, dan kemajuan rakyat Desa Kirgakure._

 _Apapun permintaan anda sudah kami terima, bahkan kami pun sudah membuatkan strateginya._

 _Kami sudah melakukan misi pergerakan, bahkan Shinobi kami menemukan sebuah kejanggalan di perbatasan desa Iwakagure, tapi sekarang posisi kami saat ini masih mengintai belum menemukan tanda-tanda mereka mau memulai pergerakan._

 _Jadi itu saja yang sementara yang ingin saya sampaikan, sekali lagi suatu kebanggan bagi kami atau rakyat Kirigakure bisa bekerja sama dengan anda. Terima kasih sudah menjadi bala bantuan buat anda._

 _ttd_

 _Mei Terumi_

 _(Godaime Mizukage)_

 _Chojuro - Ao_

 _(penasehat Mizukage)_

Senyum simpul pun terukir di bibir Naruto selepas membaca pesan dari pihak Kirigakure, tangan Naruto pun segera menulis surat balasan dan lantas menaruhnya di pundak burung tersebut.

"Fufufu..permainan pun di mulai, biar aku urus sendiri yang ada di dalam". seringaian Naruto terkembang. Bocah pirang itu pun menghilang disertai kilatan hijau.

Sring!!

 **~000000~**

Suara gemercik air terjun terdengar, seorang bocah pirang dengan terbalut kaos putih dengan bawahan celana orange berdiri di tepi sisi sungai tersebut.

Jrumm!!

Lantas bocah pirang tersebut meloncat dan menyelam sampai ke dasar sungai, tampak batu-batu besar di bawah permukaan dasar sungai. Naruto yang masih menyelam dan berada di bawah dasar sungai, segera mengaktifkan Sharingannya yang berbentuk shuriken berkaki empat.

Tampak ia bisa melihat sebuah genjutsu yang dipasang seseorang, _'Aku tak menyangka kau yang memasang Genjutsu ini, Nii-san'._ benak Naruto berfikir saat menerobos pelindung Genjutsu tersebut, lantas tangannya memutar salah satu batu, dengan disertai merapal segel tangan sedikit.

Byukkk!!! byuuurrr!!

mendadak muncul pusaran air didasar sungai yang lantas menyedot tubuh kecil Naruto hingga terbawa arus masuk kedalamnya.

Bluuuuurrrr!!! tappp!!!

arus sungai tersebut membawa tubuh Naruto memasuki sebuah ruangan rahasia yang berada di dasar sungai, Naruto segera menjelajah ruangan tersebut yang teramat gelap, dengan bantuan element Katonnya ia pun meniupkan api pada salah satu obor yang terpasang di salah satu dinding.

"Jadi inikah tempat rahasiamu, Nii-san?. seperti yang pernah dulu kau bilang padaku". Naruto masih menjelajahi tempat tersebut, iris shapire masih terus memperhatikan disekitarnya. Dan tanpa sengaja matanya tertuju pada sebuah rak sudut yang tersusun rapi.

tangan mungil terbalut sarung kulit menjangkau rak tersebut yang dipenuhi banyak sekali gulungan berbagai ukuran, yang tersusun rapi dan berdebu. Diantara tumpukan gulungan itulah mata Naruto terkesiap, melihat sebuah tabung kaca ukuran panjang 20 cm dan di dalamnya terdapat sepasang mata biru yang terendam larutan air.

"Bukan ini mata asliku yang telah buta dulu, mengapa keadaannya seperti sedia kala. Terlebih aku bisa merasakan dengan jelsas mata ini terasa berbeda, apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan mata ini Nii-san?". gumam Naruto, yang sudah memegangi tabung tersebut dan menerawang.

hingga sebuah gulungan kecil yang tertempel dibawah tabung kaca terjatuh tanpa Naruto sadari, lantas Naruto pun mengambil gulungan tersebut dan mulai membacanya baris perbaris.

Sekian lamanya beberapa menit, setelah tau makna pesan yang tertulis di gulungan kecil, tak terasa sebulir air mata menetes di sudut kelopak Naruto. "Aku tidak tau harus berbicara apa Nii-san, bahwa kau sudah mempersiapkan ini semua untukku. Terlalu besar pengorbananmu untuk bocah yang tidak berguna sepertiku ini, bahkan di saat-saat terakhirmu". Tabung tersebut telah masuk kedalam sarung tangan Fuin Naruto.

"Aku memang bocah yang tidak pantas untuk menerima ini semua, tapi kau begitu tulus dan menyayangiku. Sebesar itukah pengorbananmu". ujar Naruto yang terharu dengan memaknai isi pesan peninggalan Uchiha Shisui.

Tak berapa lama Naruto pun mengambil beberapa gulungan yang dikiranya lebih penting, dan membakar tempat itu dengan Amaterasu agar informasi tempat itu tidak jatuh ke pihak Konoha.

Sringg!!

Kilatan hijau pun menghilang, selepas tempat rahasia tersebut sepenuhnya terbakar Amaterasu.

 **~00000000~**

Tiga hari sudah berlalu semenjak liburan ujian Chunin di umumkan, Naruto tak melalukan aktifitas apa pun selama tiga hari tersebut. Padahal Jiraiya dan Menma sudah meninggalkan desa Konoha, semenjak sang Gama-sennin memintanya untuk ikut serta, namun bocah pirang itu menolaknya mentah-mentah. Sedangkan kedua rekannya di Tim 7 sudah berlatih, untuk pelatihan Sakura mungkin Sensei Jounin bermaskernya sendiri yang turun tangan.

Dan untuk Sasuke ia berlatih sendirian, tentu Naruto mengetahui alasan mengapa bocah Uchiha tersebut membutuhkan tempat latihan yang lebih privasi. _Aku yakin saat ini kau tengah berlatih dengan mata barumu Teme. Lihat saja sebulan lagi..apakah ada peningkatan lebih hingga kau ingin menjadi rival abadiku..aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menjajal kemampuanmu..fufufu'._ benak Naruto menyeringai.

Di sisi tepi sebuah danau lah Naruto saat ini, mata shapirenya terus memandang ke tengah danau, di mana Imoutonya tengah berlatih mengendalikan chakra yang dibantu oleh kedua Kagebunshinnya.

Sesekali bibir tipis Naruto tersenyum memandangi sang adik kecil akan tingkahnya, yang sesekali sering tercebur namun kedua Bunshinnya selalu sigap membantunya.

"Hn, sungguh membosankan..jika tidak ada kesibukan". gumam Naruto yang merasa jenuh, hingga selintas ide muncul di otak jeniusnya. "Mengapa aku lupa, bukankah aku ingin mengenal lebih tentang kedua katak tempo hari itu, mungkin saja ada kesenangan kecil". imbuh Naruto yang langsung merapal segel tangan.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

pofftt!! poffttt!!

kepulan asap mengudara, hingga tampaklah kemunculan dua bocah katak berbeda warna, tentu kehadiran dua katak membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Kakak kenapa kita ada di dunia luar?". ujar polos katak berwarna kuning.

"Itu karena ada yang memanggil kita!". lugas Gamakichi yang langsung mata kuning dengan pupil setripnya melirik ke arah bocah pirang. "Kenapa kau memanggil kami lagi Naruto?" sapa cempreng katak berwarna orange.

"Hn, hanya mengobati rasa kebosananku saja". ujarnya datar dengan raut muka inosen, tentu Gamakichi menyeringit bingung.

"Hn, memang sifat manusia itu sungguh aneh..lantas mengapa kau memanggil kami, bukankah itu bertambah aneh?". ungkap katak orange semakin tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto.

"Mungkin saja Naruto butuh bersenang-senang kakak". timpal cempreng Gamatatsu.

"Hn,sepertinya adikmu lebih memahami yang tengah aku pikirkan". lontar insonen bocah pirang seakan menyindir Gamakichi.

"Sialan, jangan samakan aku dengan adikku!. Dia hanya terlalu polos saja!". sergah keras Gamakichi tak terima.

"Hn, terserahmu katak bodoh!, yang terpenting saat ini apa kalian tau, suatu tempat yang lebih asyik untuk berlatih. Aku ingin mencari suasana baru, tentu dengan jenis kekuatan baru pula". terang datar bocah pirang.

"Hm, itu pun aku tidak tau tempat yang seperti itu, sangat jarang sekali aku keluar dari gunung Myobokou, jika saja kau tidak memanggil". lontar katak orange.

"Kenapa tidak latihan di tempat kita saja, bukankah disana suasananya sangat mendukung, benar begitukan kakak!". timpal polos Gamatatsu, dan membuat Naruto menyeringai sepertinya ide yang sangat bagus.

"Heyy..Heyyy Gamatatsu!!, kita tidak boleh sembarangan mengajak orang asing untuk masuk wilayah kita!, apa kau tau ayah nanti marah!!". sarkas katak orange.

"Sepertinya ide yang bagus Gamatatsu, bukankah kau ingin cemilan". pungkas Naruto mengacuhkan perkataan Gamakichi, dengan memancing Gamatatsu yang terlihat matanya berbinar mendengar cemilan.

"Hahh..sialan kalian, aku tidak akan ikut-ikutan bila nanti ketua katak menghukum kalian, karena telah berbuat lancang!". ujar tegas nan ketus Gamakichi.

raut tampang inosen nan sedikit beringas Naruto perlihatkan. "Masalah siapa pun itu, yang berani menantangku adalah bersiap-siaplah menjadi mayat!".

tentu saja sang katak kecil orange merinding, mendengar ultimatum si bocah pirang. Katak orange itu tau kalau sang partner tidak main-main, terlebih ia tau kemampuannya bisa menghancurkan satu desa. "Itu terserahmu, tapi jangan sangkut pautkan aku". pungkas Gamakichi.

dalam sekejap tampak tiga orang sosok menghampiri Naruto, ketiganya adalah dua Bunshin Naruto sendiri dan Imoutonya tersayang.

"Onii-chan memangnya kita mau kemana, latihanku kan belum selesai?". tutur protes Mito.

"Uhm.. itu kan tinggal sedikit lagi Onii-chan!". imbuh Mito dengan mendengus.

"Hn, mencari tempat yang lebih cocok untuk kita berlatih". ujar Naruto menatap sekilas sang Imouto, lantas pandangannya beralih ke dua Kagebunshinnya. "Untuk kalian!!, selama aku pergi gantikan aku, dan aku minta pada kalian carilah informasi yang berguna untuk rencana kita selanjutnya!". intruksi Naruto tegas.

"Siapp..boss!!". jawab serempak kedua bunshin dengan menghilang dalam kepulan asap.

pofftt...pofftt!!

"Apa kau sudah Naruto dan juga bocah kecil itu?". pungkas Gamakichi.

"Hn, lakukan saja". ujar Naruto dengan menggendong Imoutonya, tentu Mito hanya terdiam menuruti saja apa kata kakaknya.

"Baiklah kita mulai!". lontar Gamakichi dengan merapal segel dan menghentakannya ke tanah.

 ** _Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

Pofftt!! pofftt!! pofftt!!

 **~0000000~**

Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang seperti tampak sebuah kantor kepala desa, seorang kakek tua kecil memegangi kepalanya yang setengah botak dan berkucir.

"Konoha sebentar lagi kalian akan hancur, aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan..aku tidak mensia-siakan kerja samamu Danzo!!". ujar sesosok cebol dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Hahhh..!!, sialan kau Minato, pokoknya aku harus membalas kekalahanku pada perang dunia 3...lihat saja..lihat..saja, Minato!". teriak keras yang ternyata adalah Tsucikage ketiga.

tentu saja koar-koar yang tidak jelas membuat orang yang baru datang tampak bingung, terlebih apa yang tengah di lakukan oleh seorang Tsucikage. "Tousan, kau ini kenapa?". ujar sosok bertubuh besar dengan jenggot tipis tersebut.

"Diam kau, Kitsuchi!!, lebih baik kau panggilkan Tim Kurobachi dan juga Roushi kesini..ini tentang persiapan kita!!". hardik keras kakek bertubuh cebol tersebut.

"Tim Kurobachi bukankah itu dari Klan Kamizuru, bukan masih sepupuan sama Tousan?". lontar Kitsuchi seperti sedikit penasaran.

"Cepatlah Kitsuchi!!, dasar menantu tidak tau diri, sukanya membantah!!". Gertak keras Onoki yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Iya..iya!! tidak usah teriak-teriak, nanti penyakit Tousan kambuh!!". Kitsuchi juga tak mau kalah, ikut mengeraskan suaranya.

prannkkkk!!!

"DASARRRR...MENANTUUU..SIALANNN!!!!". raungan menggema hingga terdengar seantero lwagakure, dengan disertai lemparan batu sampai mengenai kaca, namun naas sang target sudah menghilang dengan Shunshin, akan tetapi. "A-duh..duhh..e-encokku kumat lagi". ujar kakek cebol mengaduh dengan memegangi pinggangnya.

 **~00000000~**

Pohon-pohon besar menjulang tinggi disertai dengan gunung-gunung batu lancip yang menantang keatas langit, suasana udara yang terasa amat sejuk. Begitulah gambaran keadaan gunung Myobokou, tempat para katak berbagai ukuran berada.

pofftt!!! pofftt!!

kepulan asap menandakan sebuah kehadiran, yang ternyata adalah Naruto, Mito, dan dua katak berbeda warna.

"Sugoiii!!!, tempat ini indah sekali Onii-chan!" teriak balita bersurai merah dengan iris saphirenya berbinar, yang masih berada digendongan Naruto.

"Tentu saja, maukan kamu berlatih disini". iris saphire Naruto melirik ke belakang dengan tersenyum, dimana sang Imouto berada.

"Uhmmm..!". Mito mengangguk-angguk kepalanya dengan antusias.

"Selamat datang di Myobokuzan, Naruto, dan Imoutounya Naruto". pungkas Gamakichi.

"Uhm..namaku bukan Imoutonya Naruto, namaku Mito-chan!! dasar katak jelek!!". ujar keras Mito dengan pipi mengembung, teramat kesal dengan si katak orange..

Naruto tergelak dengan tingkah adiknya dengan mengacungkan jempolnya keatas udara. "Hahahaha...itu baru benar, Imouto yang cerdas". tawa keras Naruto, ikut membenarkan sang gadis kecil bersurai merah.

terang saja membuat Gamakichi bertambah kesal. "Sialan kalian..benar-benar tidak ada bedanya!!". si katak orange bertambah murka.

"Kakak bukankah kita harus melapor dulu ke katak tetua agung untuk melapor kedatangan kita". sahut Gamatatsu.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua ikut denganku ke tempat katak tetua agung, guna melapor kedatangan kalian". pungkas Gamakichi dengan meloncat kearah depan.

alis kuning Naruto mengernyit. _'Katak tetua agung?._ Benak Naruto mencerna keras, lantas mengikuti Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu dari belakang.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ke tempat katak tetua agung, tak henti-hentinya si gadis balita terkagum-kagum dengan isi pemandangan disekitarnya, yang terasa menakjubkan baginya. Dalam perjalanannya juga mereka menjumpai banyak katak berbagai ukuran, dari yang kecebong sampai yang bertubuh ukuran besar sekali.

Sampailah mereka disebuah gerbang besar dan disamping kirinya terdapat patung-patung katak.

 **"Mau kemana kalian, Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, dan kau manusia..lancang sekali kau kesini!".**

suara berat menghentikan langkah Naruto, yang suaranya berasal dari arah belakang. Tanpa di sadari semuanya, seringaian kecil telah terkembang dibibir tipis Naruto. _'Akhirnya saatnya bersenang-senang pun telah tiba'._ seringaian sadis semakin kentara.

 **B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G**

 **vvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvv**

 **v**

 ** _Thank's to :_**

 ** _Jessi-chan, sodikin limpakuwus, Vhazer Gremory, I'm not him, Alessandro nesta, azuramode, Dark-Night-404, Awy 77 Andrian, Guest, Yadi, alvaro d diarra, Riyanto707, Fahrul742, Firman597, Tegar 1,_** ** _Vilan616, arinasution5, Yuliosx, Annur Azure Fang, Rvben262, irfai1891, Loray 29 Alus, Steven Yunior Roger, Gumizaq, Kurotsuki Makito, FhiengkyePsycho, dragneelhendra, Naruto no Ramen, Ashuraindra64, Jockztheblackdevil, alfianreza51, Dimas'a660, Naruto Tamvans Lucifer, Irsyad Himawan, muhammad khoirudin66, Aoki D. Hagane, Muhammad Kamil, Wahyutra26, Yami M MH, AKANO EIJI, and Anymore..._**

 ** _Author note:_**

 ** _Yoshh!..kembali lagi dengan ffn yang penuh Gaje and berantakan... hahaha :V_**

 ** _Apa kabar para Reader-san semua, ane harap moga kalian sehat wal afiat and masih dalam lindungan Allah SWT.. tentu semuamya mengharapkan begitukan..hahaha :V_**

 ** _Semoga aja chapter kali ini sedikit menghibur disaat hari yang sangat membosankan bagi para Reader-san_**.

 ** _Terimakasih yang sudah mengoreksi penulisan chapter kemarin, memang Author perhatikan ada yang kolap dengan penulisannya, maklum ngetik pake hp jadul, semoga kedepannya lebih baik lagi... hahaha._**

 ** _ikuti saja saja chapter-per chapter untuk kisah Kazekage and Hiruzen tidak etislah jika dibocorkan, tentu semakin penasaran semakin seru ...hahahaha_**

 ** _Sekali lagi terima kasih yang udah fol and Fav..._**

 ** _Semoga kedepan alur ceritanya lebih seru lagi, and terima kasih juga yang sudah berkunjung._**

 ** _Next see u chap_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

 **Disclaimer : @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T/M ( percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC, Alur berantakan, Garing, Semi Cannon, and Anymore**

 **VVVVV**

 **VVV**

 **V**

 **Let's Happy Read**

Seketika Naruto pun membalikan tubuhnya dengan Mito yang masih dalam gendongannya, bibir tipis itu pun menyeringai dengan iris shapire masih menatap katak besar penuh remeh. "Apa kabar katak bodoh?!". lontar datar Naruto dengan innocent, membuat katak merah besar terdiam cukup lama.

Gamabunta masih mengingat-ngingat sosok bocah pirang yang berada di depan, yang jaraknya tak jauh darinya.

"Hn, dasar katak bodoh dan pikun!". ejek Naruto, membuat kedutan di kepala Gamabunta bertambah. Sedang Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu terdiam membisu, tidak berani menyalakan suaranya. Tentu kedua bocah katak tersebut tau, jika sudah marah ayahnya pasti akan mengamuk.

 **"Ghh..Sialan, lancang sekali kau bocah!..kau bocah dekil yang waktu itu bukan, tidak ada yang bisa mengejekku terlebih disinilah tempatku dan aku adalah bos katak Myobokou!!".** Hardik keras Gamabunta memperingatkan bocah pirang.

Namun tetap saja senyum remeh masih tersungging yang kian kentara. "Hn, benarkah? dan masih saja kau sama bodohnya dengan majikanmu!!". lontar keras Naruto, tidak ada rasa takut malah semakin memprovokasi kemarahan Gamabunta.

Gamabunta semakin geram terlebih bocah pirang yang kian kurang ajar, berani-beraninya menyamakan kebodohannya dengan Jiraiya. **"Ghh..rupanya kau benar-benar cari mati bocah!..kau sudah lancang memasuki tempat ini, dan sekarang kau menghina ketua bos katak yang terhormat. Enyahlah kau bocah sialan!!".** sarkas Gamabunta yang sudah naik pitam, dengan langsung menarik tanto besarnya. Lalu menebaskan tanto besarnya ke arah Naruto..

Wussshhh!!!

Sringgg!!

sekejap kilatan hijau menghilang, ketika tanto besar hampir saja menggilas tubuh bocah pirang yang masih menggendong balita bersurai merah...

Blaaaaarrrr!!!

Tanto besar yang ditebaskan hanya mengenai udara kosong dan menghantam permukaan tanah dengan kerasnya. Bekas gempuran tanto besar ditanah telah menciptakan garis besar yang menganga di permukaan tanah, setelah kepulan debu mereda, mata strip Gamabunta terkejut mendapati bocah pirang sudah menghilang tanpa bekas.

Tapp!!

sebuah kaki terbalut sandal shinobi warna hitam menapak, tentu Gamabunta langsung merasakan ketika sesuatu hinggap diatas kepalanya. **"Sialan lekas turun dari kepalaku bocah!!..kau sungguh sangat kurang ajar sekali!!".** Gamabunta menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dengan keras, agar si bocah pirang terjatuh. Namun semakin keras gelengan Gamabunta, semakin kuat kaki kecil menempel erat diatas kepala Gamabunta.

"Sungguh katak yang sangat bodoh dan sangat menyedihkan!!, percuma semakin kuat kau berontak semakin kuat chakra dikaki untuk memijak!!". nada ejekan terdengar keras di indera Gamabunta.

tangan mungil semakin erat melingkar dileher Naruto. "O-Onii-chan". gumam lirih Mito yang menandakan ia sangat ketakutan, namun tolehan kepala pirang disertai bibir tersenyum, menjadi terasa teduh di hati Mito.

"Hn, seperti dulu ne...ada Onii-chan disini". pungkas Naruto. tentu Mito menganggukan kepalanya saja.

 **"Sudah terlalu lancang sekali kau bocah!!. Ghhh..lekas turun dari kepalaku!!".** Gamabunta terus memberontak, semakin menggibas-gibaskan kepalanya terus menerus.

"Fufufu..kau ingin aku turun dari kepalamu..baiklah!!!". lontar Naruto dengan menyeringai maksud lain, tubuh kecil itu pun melesat ke udara...

Wussshhh!!!!

melontarkan tubuhnya ke udara namun kedua lutut kecilnya menekuk, terdapat pendar chakra biru di kedua lutut tersebut. "Tak semudah itu..AKAN KUAJARKAN BAGIMANA CARAMU MENYAMBUT TAMU YANG BAIK!!". ujar keras Naruto, kembali tubuhnya melesat kebawah mengikuti arah gravitasi, menargetkan serangannya ke kepala Gamabunta...

Wushhh!!!

 **Tetsumaki Sendan**

Wushh!!! Duaakkk...Bluuaaarrrrrr!!!

Kedua lutut penuh chakra Naruto membentur keras kepala katak merah besar, membuat Gamabunta seketika tersungkur di permukaan tanah yang dipenuhi kepulan debu. Di tengah retakan kawah tubuh besar sang katak tengkurap...

Tappp!!!

Naruto mendarat mulus dipermukaan tanah, iris saphirenya terus memperhatikan sang katak merah besar. Mito yang berada di belakang punggungnya, sesekali bergumam penuh ketakjuban. " Onii-chan sangat keren!". Mito sangat antusias dengan aksi sang kakak, bukannya tadi terlihat ketakutan.

iris saphire melirik ke belakang. "Hn, mau yang hebat lagi!". ujar senyum Naruto dan mendapatkan anggukan dari gadis balita bersurai merah. "Saatnya menjadikannya katak panggang..fufufu". imbuh Naruto dengan penuh seringaian...

 **"U-ughh..sialan kau bocah!...akan ku balas perbuataanmu ini!!".** Gamabunta menggeram marah karena dipermalukan oleh seorang bocah kecil, dengan bersusah payah ia menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

"Kakak, apa ayah telah kalah dari Naruto". sahut Gamatatsu yang berada di sebelah Gamakichi.

"Hm, belum dipastikan!! yang pasti ini baru permulaan". timpal Gamakichi.

Dengan masih menatap tubuh besar Gamabunta, tangan kiri Naruto merapal segel sebelah tangan. Karena tangan kanannya telah menjadi tumpuan beban tubuh kecil Mito dalam gendongan.

 ** _Katon Goka Meky__**

"Cukup bocah!!, hentikan seranganmu!!".

Suara peringatan keras berdengung di indera pendengaran Naruto, bukan hanya Naruto tapi semua yang ada disini, suara yang berasal dari arah sampingnya. Alis Naruto mengernyit ketika seruan keras mengganggunya disaat ia tengah merapal segel..

Tampak beberapa katak sudah berjejer di sebelah kiri samping Naruto, "Cukup dan hentikan!!, kau telah mengganggu ketertiban dan keamanan para penghuni Myobokuzan!!". ujar sesosok katak kecil berjenggot dan beralis putih, yang bertengger dikepala katak besar.

Rupanya kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Gamabubta membuat beberapa katak mendatangi tempat asal keonaran tersebut.

"Fukasaku-sama!". sahut Gamakichi menatap dan menyapa salah satu katak yang paling disegani dan di hormati seluruh para katak, salah satu tetua katak Myobokou.

"Hn, kalau kau ingin mengetahui mengapa bisa terjadi seperti ini, bisa kau tanyakan saja padanya?!". sangkal Naruto, dagunya menunjuk sang katak besar berwarna merah.

 **"Ghhh..sialan kau yang telah lancang bocah..tidak sembarang orang memasuki tempat ini. Hanya orang tertentu saja yang bisa menginjakan kaki di Myobokuzan!!".** geram Gamabunta.

"Hmm..aku tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini, yang aku ingin tanyakan kenapa membuat keonaran dan apa tujuanmu kesini bocah?!". lontar keras katak tua berjenggot.

"Tanyakan saja pada Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu, mereka lebih mengerti apa tujuanku kemari!". ujar datar nan santai Naruto, tak menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

bocak katak berwarna orange sudah menduga hal ini pasti terjadi. "Ini hanyalah kesalah pahaman saja Fukasaku-sama, bocah ini..errr..maksudku, Naruto adalah shinobi yang telah mengikat kontrak dengan kami berdua, tentu juga dengan semua katak Myobokuzan. Tujuannya kesini hanyalah ingin berlatih ditempat ini, namun ayah sudah mendahului menyerangnya!!". terang Gamakichi tanpa di tutup-tutupi.

alis putih katak tua menaik, seakan paham namun ada beberapa yang tidak dibenarkan. "Begitu rupanya..hm, memang walaupun sudah mengikat kontrak dengan penghuni Myobokuzan, tapi tetap saja tidak bisa berlaku seenaknya disini..kau paham bocah!".

"Hn, begitu ya?..tetap saja katak bodoh itu yang memulai!!.. aku punya penawaran atau kata lain bertaruh..aku menantangmu katak bodoh, jika perlu kau boleh membawa temanmu..kita bertarung, yang kalah harus menuruti semua permintaan yang menang!!!!". cetusan Naruto penuh seringaian lebar, tentu saja tantangan itu membuat semua para katak terkejut. Apa bocah itu sudah gila menantang sesosok bos katak yang tidak perlu diragukan lagi akan kekuatannya...

Tentu saja begitu pula dengan Fukasaku, sang katak kecil berjenggot merasa tergelitik. _'Sebenarnya siapa bocah ini..aku bisa merasakan chakranya besar sekali, melihat dari kata-katanya ia sangat yakin sekali. Kalau dipikir-pikir sejak awal bocah ini memang terlalu pemberani, sungguh terlalu berbeda dari kebanyakan bocah seumurannya_ _..aku harus lebih mencermati tiap pertarungannya nanti'._ benak katak tua berpikir keras. "Apa kau bersedia, Bunta!". ujar Fukasaku

 **"Ghhh..kau benar-benar menantangku bocah..aku terima!!! sudah terlancang kau meremehkan kami!!, Ken, dan kau Hiro kita beri pelajaran pada bocah kurang ajar itu!!".** lontar keras pada katak yang sama besarnya, namun berbeda warna.

 **"Mengapa kau mengajakku, bukan kau yang mencari masalah!!, dan terlebih bukan bocah itu yang dulu mengalahkan si salamander!!".** sarkas katak besar berwarna ungu, Gamaken baru menyadari tentang lawannya.

 **"Siapapun itu, rupanya bocah itu ingin menjajal tiga katak petarung dari Myobokuzan".** timpal katak besar berwarna hijau dengan dua tanto besar menyilang dipundaknya.

iris saphire semakin tertantang, _'Katak-katak yang sangat bodoh..kenali kemampuan lawan terlebih dahulu, tidak usah terburu-buru'._ seringaian terpampang jelas dibibir tipis bocah pirang, lantas Naruto pun menurunkan Mito dari gendongannya. "Ne..tunggu sebentar di sini, dan kau Gamakichi jaga Imouto ku".

"Uhmm". anggukan kecil si balita bersurai merah.

Wushhh!!

Naruto langsung melesat setelah menurunkan Mito, melintas di udara dengan sangat cepat. "Menari pun dimulai..fufufu!!". dengan dua tangan terkepal siap meninju salah satu katak besar...

Salah satu katak langsung meloncat dan melesat tinggi menghindari terjangan Naruto. **"Sangat cepat sekali gerakannya..siapa sebenarnya bocah itu".** gumam katak besar berwarna hijau, yang langsung menarik dua tanto besarnya dan siap menebaskan..

Wusshhh!!!!

Sringgg!!!

Sabetan tanto besar hanya mengenai udara kosong ketika bocah pirang menghilang disertai kilatan hijau, tentu saja mata Gamahiro membelalak bahwa target sudah menghilang, dan muncul tepat diatasnya. "Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mengalahkan kalian!!". ujar Naruto dengan kedua kaki yang sudah menyingkup siap melancarkan tendangan..

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan_**

Wushhh!!! Duakkk!!!

Kaki kecil penuh chakra membentur keras kepala Gamahiro, dan membuat katak besar tersebut mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tendangan keras kembali lagi disertai gerakan kilat, kali ini kepala lagi jangkuannya...

Duaaaakkkkk!!! blaaaarrrr!!

Tendangan kedua membuat tubuh besar katak hijau semaking terdorong, Naruto yang masih melakukan gaya salto semakin meregangkan kakinya yang penuh chakra, melakukan tendangan penutupan. "Hn, hanya tubuhnya saja yang besar..otaknya sama sekali kosong!!". lantas saja kaki kecil tersebut menghantam keras kepala Gamahiro...

Duaaaaaakkkkk!!! Blaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Tubuh besar itu semakin terhempas dengan serangan bertubi-tubi mampu mementalkan tubuh Gamahiro sangat keras, hingga membentur tebing-tebing batu dan beberapa pohon besar. Dengan masih melesat diudara, Naruto dikejutkan dengan tanto besar dan sebuah tonfa besar yang nyaris menggilas tubuhnya...

 **"Ghhh..kau jangan terlalu yakin dulu bocah sialan!!".** sarkas Gamabunta yang menebaskan tanto besarnya...

 **"Aku tidak yakin, bahkan Hiro pun langsung ambruk".** komentar Gamaken, tonfa besarnya yang bercabang terus melaju..

Wushh!!! Sringgg!!!

Kilatan hijau menghilang, dan muncul tepat diatas udara, yang lansung merapal segel dengan cepat. "Hn, harusnya kalianlah katak bodoh..kalian salah telah meremehkan lawan..fufufu!". seringaian lebar semakin menantang lawannya...

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no Jutsu_**

Wurrsshhh!! Syuuttt..Syuuuttt..Syuuutt!!!

Dari atas udara dua katak besar dikejutan dengan banyaknya serangan bola-bola angin besar dan bersayat, yang terus meluncur tanpa henti. **"Sialan..bocah itu benar-benar ingin meremuk kita Ken!".** Gamabunta semakin panik ketika serangan melesat dengan cepatnya, ia mulai meloncat tinggi untuk menghindar, namun...

 **"Ini ulahmu yang telah mencari gara-gara dengannya, ingat nasib si salamander itu dua tahun yang lalu...".** sarkas Gamaken yang mencoba menghindari namun tetap saja...

Duaaaaaarrr!! Duuuaaaarrr!! Duaaaarrr!!

Ledakan beruntun nan menggelegar ketika serangan jutsu Fuuton Naruto membentur keras dua tubuh katak besar, ditengah kawah besarlah kedua tubuh katak raksasa tersungkur dengan tubuh yang penuh luka-luka, terdapat ditubuhnya penuh dengan goresan-goresan luka. Bisa dipastikan efek jutsu tersebut, bahkan pohon-pohon bertumbangan dengan tersayat, terpotong-potong tipis.

Fukasaku yang menatapnya hanya bisa terpaku dan tertegun, "Sungguh serangan jutsu yang sangat mengerikan, sebenarnya siapa bocah itu?..bisa dipastikan dari serangannya saja sedahsyat ini". gumam lirihnya, pikirannya mencerna keras bahwa bocah pirang bukanlah bocah sembarangan.

"Kakak, Naruto pasti menang melawan mereka". sahut Gamatatsu.

"Ya, kalau dipikir memang begitu". ujar Gamakichi seakan meyakini.

"Uuuwohh..Onii-chan memang hebatt!". teriak girang Mito, iris saphirenya terlihat semakin antusias akan pertarungan kakaknya.

Wussshhh!!!

Dua tanto besar melayang diatas kepala Naruto, ketika bocah tersebut tengah menatap dua tubuh katak raksasa tersungkur. Sekilas iris saphire pun melirik keatas, "Hn, rupanya kau masih punya nyali juga..fufufu". lontar inosen nan meremehkan serangan Gamahiro, entah sudah berapa lama ia kembali dari ritual tersungkurnya. Naruto pun melesat kearah belakang, menghindari terjangan tanto besar yang ingin mencacah habis tubuhnya..

Wushhh!! Blaaaarrrrrr!!

Dua tanto besar menancap di tanah disertai kepulan debu. **"Sial meleset lagi..memang repot** **kalau lawannya bertubuh kecil, terlebih sangat lincah".** gerutu Gamahiro yang kembali meloncat ke arah Naruto.

"Begitukah..?, tak perlu jutsu khusus untuk menundukan kalian..cukup yang simpel tapi mematikan..fufufu". nada meremehkan semakin kentara, nada tawa misterius tersungging, dengan masih berada dan memijak tanah Naruto mengeluarkan lima kunai keperakan dari sarung tangan Fuinnya, lantas melesatkan ke tengah udara...

 ** _Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

Syuuttt..Syuuutttt..syuuuuttt!!

mendapat serangan kunai yang telah menjadi berpuluh kali lipat, Gamahiro dengan dua tanto besarnya mengibaskan dua senjatanya, menghalau serangan kunai-kunai yang melesat ke arahnya, dalam sekali kibasan...

Wusshhhh!!!! Tranggggg!!!

Kunai-kunai Naruto berhamburan dan menancap sembarang dipermukaan tanah. **"Itu terlalu mudah bocah, serangan yang tanggung sekali!".** seruan Gamahiro menganggap enteng, akan tetapi bagi bocah Uzumaki semakin terdengar geli ditelinganya.

Syuuutt!!

Di saat sedang berhadapan dengan Gamahiro, sensorik Naruto memberikan sinyal ketika pergerakan di udara yang tepat berada diatasnya. Mata saphirenya menemukan dua katak raksasa tengah meloncat tinggi dengan cara menyilang . _'Teknik kerjasama..Hehh!. Sepertinya kalian ingin menambah pesta menjadi semakin semarak'._ benak Naruto menerka, lantas iris saphire memerhatikan kunai-kunai peraknya yang masih menancap di sekitar Gamahiro.

Naruto mengeluarkan Shiroi no Ken dari sarung tangan Fuinnya, lantas melesat ke udara menyambut datangnya arahnya serangan. Menyabetkan Shiroi no Ken yang sudah teraliri elemen angin..

Trannnnggg!!!! Srakkkk!!!

Naruto menangkis tanto besar Gamabunta, lekas tubuh kecilnya berputar dengan kaki meregang menendang keras tonfa besar Gamaken..

Duaaakkk!! Syuuttt!!!

Tonfa besar kembali kepada pemiliknya, tentu jarak agar semakin longgar. Naruto yang masih menahan tanto besar, mengadu kuat dengan Gamabunta. **"Kau kira aku akan kembali terluka olehmu..bocah sialan!!".** ujar Gamabunta nada masih terdengar geram, tetap saja bocah malah semakin menyeringai...

Wussshhh!!! Syaaattt!!

Gamaken kembali melesatkan tonfa besarnya kearah bocah pirang, disaat bocah itu sedang menahan tanto besar Gamabunta. **"Jangan lupakan aku bocah!!".** seru keras katak raksasa berwarna ungu.

"Bodoh..justru itu yang aku harapkan, fufufu...". lekas Naruto dengan menjentikan jari kirinya, saat tangan kanan menahan tanto besar. Sekilas ia melirik dimana Gamahiro.

Wushhh!!

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan_**

Lesatan Tonfa bisa dihindari, lantas dengan gerakan cepat tangan kiri yang masih bebas lalu menapak tangan Gamaken yang masih memegang tonfa, Naruto meneloport tubuh Gamaken dengan cara memindahkan obyek, dan...

Sringggg!!! Blaaaarrrrrr!!!

Tubuh Gamaken menghilang mendadak dan muncul kembali, yang lantas menimpa keras tubuh Gamahiro dari atas udara. Tentu saja Gambunta terkejut, **_'Teknik itu mengingatkan aku pada seseorang..apa mungkin?'._** otak Gamabunta mencerna keras, namun ia lupa bahwa ia sedang menahan Katana keperakan.

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Shogai Gaeshi_**

Wusshhh!!!! Syuuuttt!!

Kembali Gamabunta terkejut ketika katana keperakan memutar disertai muncul pendar chakra biru, tekanan chakranya mengakibatkan ia terdesak. Lantas Naruto menyabetkan katana perak tersebut...

Sraaaatttt!!!!! prannnnkkk!! Duakkkk!!!

Tanto besar Gamabunta hancur terbentur katana keperakan, sabetannya juga membuat Gamabunta terpental keras kepermukaan tanah, yang langsung menimpa dua tubuh rekannya. "Fufufu..begitulah seharusnya. sungguh katak yang bodoh!". rupanya memang Naruto sudah memperkirakan, kemana tubuh Gamabunta akan mendarat.

Tappp!!

Bocah pirang itu pun langsung memijak tanah, iris shapirenya menatap datar dimana ketiga tubuh katak raksasa bertumpukan. "Hn, sekarang selanjutnya..fufufu". ujar sinis Naruto, merapal segel tangan dengan cepat.

 ** _Fuin Sureddo no Chakura_**

Sringgg!!! Sretttt!! Sreettt!!!

Kunai-kunai perak yang menancap disembarang arah mengeluarkan auara pendar kuning disertai tulisan kanji, yang lama kelamaan mengubahnya menjadi benang-benang chakra yang terus melesat ke arah tumpukan tubuh katak raksasa. Meningkatnya erat dan berlapis-lapis, sekejap ketiga katak raksasa sudah masuk jerat sepenuhnya.

Gamabunta yang masih merasakan tubuhnya sakit remuk redam, terlihat memberontak namun tidak berdaya. **"Uggghh..s-sialan k-kau b-bocah!!, a-apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?!".** geram Gamabunta yang merasakan chakranya seperti terhisap, dan ikatan benang chakra semakin kencang mengikat.

 **"Ughhh..sudah kubilang ini semua gara-gara kau Bunta,** **Ghh..bocah itu benar-benar kuat..pantas saja dulu kadal itu ditaklukannya dengan mudah".** gerutu Gamaken.

" **Ugghh...aku merasa chakraku semakin lama semakin menipis,..dan..dan..ikatannya terus mengerat".** keluh Gamahiro yang sangat merasakan pengaruh jutsu Naruto.

"Fufufu..masihkah kalian mau bersikap sombong!!, aku sudah menunjukan siapa yang berkuasa sesungguhnya sekarang..". seringaian remeh terpancar, mata para katak membola sangat terkejut ketika Naruto merapal segel tangan. "Saatnya menjadikannya katak panggang..fufufu!!". Naruto sudah membusungkan dadanya...

 ** _Katon Goka Messh__**

Tentu Gamaken sangat ketakutan ketika tau jutsu yang akan dikeluarkan. **"T-Tunggu..t-tunggu b-bocah..jangan kau melakukan i-itu!".** lontar horor Gamaken, merasakan ketakutannya luar biasa...

"Cukup Gaki!!!". sebuah suara kembali menginterupsi Naruto yang akan segera menyemburkan elemen Katonnya. "Sudah cukup, lebih baik hentikan!!". seruan keras membuat alus kuning Naruto menaik, ada saja yang mengganggu aksinya..

tapp!! tapp!!

beberapa katak langsung mengerubungi Naruto, Fukasaku lah yang menyerukan untuk segera menghentikan. "Cukup..kami para katak akan menepati janji kami seperti yang kau inginkan!". pungkas Fukasaku, mata tua dengan alis panjang menatap bocah pirang. _'Bocah yang tidak bisa diremehkan, sebegitu mudahnya mengalahkan Gamabunta, Gamahiro, dan Gamaken dalam waktu singkat. Padahal mereka bertiga adalah katak petarung dan kekuatannya tidak perlu diragukan. Melihat dan mengamatinya dalam bertarung bocah ini sepertinya hanya mempermainkan mereka_ , _bocah yang penuh misteri'._ cerna keras benak Fukasaku.

"Hn, tidak semudah itu, mereka harus merasakan seperti apa diremehkan, Hehh!!". Naruto tangan tangannya menjulur ke atas di sertai chakra hitam yang terus mengumpul dan menjadi bentuk akhir, bola spiral hitam bercincin dua, lantas menembakannya keatas udara dengan tekanan Fuuton...

 ** _Dai Rasenringu_**

Zwuinnngggg!!! Syuutt!! Wussshhh!!!

Lagi-lagi mata Fukasasku membelalak merasakan tekanan chakra besar jutsu Naruto, "Segera berlindung kalian!!". intruksi ke semua para katak yang lantas menyelamatkan diri. Gamakichi segera menjulurkan lidahnya menangkap Mito, menbawanya ke tempat aman...

Wushhhh!!!

Dari atas udara Rasengan bercincin dua terus melesat sangat cepat mengikuti gaya gravitasi, segera meluncur menghantam target yang di permukaan tanah, tiga katak raksasa yang telah terperangkap dan...

Syutt! Duuuuaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Ledakan dahsyat terdengar menggelegar di seluruh pegunungan Myobokuzan, terpaan keras angin kencang yang bersayat menumbangkan semua pohon berada disekitarnya, retakan kawah besar semakin melebar dengan di sertai goncangan. Asap debu masih terus mengepul...

Fukasaku yang selamat dari efek jutsu memandang syok, mendapati setengah hutan Myobokuzan luluh lantak tak menyisakan apapun, katak tua itu hanya tersenyum miris dan bergumam. "Sungguh jutsu sangat mengerikan..entah bagaimana nasib kalian yang terkena langsung serangannya". katak tua itu mengelus jenggotnya, mencerna keras nasib ketiga katak raksasa. Sungguh Fukasaku tidak mengira dampak jutsu bocah pirang akan sedahsyat ini.

"Papa apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?!!!..mengapa ada gempa??!!!".

"Gawat, itu suara mama..apa yang harus aku jelaskan". lontar Fukasaku yang terlihat menciut.

 **~000000000000000~**

Konoha Room Council 

Dalam sebuah ruangan tampak beberapa orang berkumpul yang tengah mengadakan rapat pembahasan tentang situasi keadaan desa Konoha, setelah seminggu lebih meliburkan para peserta ujian Chunin. Suasana panas terasa sangat nyata, kegaduhan isi ruang rapat terus menyelimuti.. bagi yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya pasti akan tersulut amarah dan lantas berbuat lebih.

sejak tadi sesosok nenek tua terlihat kesal yang terus memojokan seorang kepala desanya, dengan arogannya sosok nenek tua tersebut terus mencerca. "Terlalu sangat miris mengapa ini bisa terjadi..sudah kubilang sejak awal kalau tidak becus menjadi Hokage lebih baik mundur!!".

"Lihat sendiri bukan sekarang!!, Hayate yang seorang elit Jounin saja telah menjadi korban, dan kejadiannya semalam. Mengapa bisa keamanan yang ketat bisa mudahnya diterobos oleh penyusup!!". ujar imbuh nenek tua tersebut dengan bernyanyi keras.

"Ya itu benar, kenapa bisa kau mengutusnya misi tanpa sepengetahuan kami!!". timpal keras kakek tua berkacamata. Homura merasa sependapat dengan rekannya.

"Terlebih keamanan desa Konoha harusnya melibatkan seseorang yang lebih berpengalaman, bukan menjalankan seenakmu sendiri!". sindir sinis kakek tua bermata satu, terdapat bekas luka x di dagunya. ' _Rasakan itu Minato!...itu hanya sebagian kecil saja atau dari awal kehancuranmu..apa kau masih bisa bertahan?. Tak lama lagi kehancuranmu akan datang..dan kursi itu akan menjadi milikku!!_ '. seriangan licik dibenak Danzo.

Dengan tenangnya Hokage pirang tanpa tekanan, tanpa terpengaruh lontaran protes dewan tetua kebun binatang, lalu menjawabnya dengan lugas. "Apa kalian lupa setiap Shinobi Konoha sudah berikrar akan mendedikasikan hidup dan nyawanya untuk desa, begitu pula dengan Hayate..ia berkorban dengan segenap jiwa raganya, mencari misi informasi yang menjadi sumber isu-isu soal akan adanya invasi di Konoha akhir-akhir ini. Dan dia telah menjadi seorang pahlawan bagi desa ini!!". iris saphire Minato melirik sesaat ke salah satu seorang Anbu bertopeng kucing atau Neko yang juga menjadi salah satu perwakilan Anbu, dari gestur bahasa tubuhnya menandakan kesedihan besar.

"Lantas apa yang dipermasalahkan sekarang!!, kalian menganggapnya sebagai pihak yang dikorbankan, padahal Hayate menjalankan misi ini dengan kerelaan hatinya. Masalah keamanan desa memang sudah ketat sekali, namun jika seseorang mengetahui strategi keamanan Konoha, jelas sekali ada yang membocorkan dan tentunya ada pihak Konoha berkhianat!!!". imbuh Minato, mata birunya berkilat tajam menatap para tetua desa.

"Mungkin apa yang disampaikan Hokage-sama memang benar, jika memang begitu sudah dipastikan ada pihak orang dalam terlibat. Mustahil keamanan desa begitu mudahnya di terobos, banyak Shinobi Konoha tipe sensorik yang telah disebar". sahut Shikaku sependapat dengan Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambung pendapat Shikaku-san. Sebagai ketua Klan Hyuuga, aku juga sudah ikut berpartisipasi dalam keamanan desa Konoha, beberapa anggota Klan Hyuuga juga ikut terlibat penjagaan di beberapa titik perbatasaan, dan itu atas permintaan Hokage-sama sendiri. Dari regu pemantau perbatasaan dibagian selatan, salah satu anggota Klan Hyuuga telah mendeteksi dengan jelas ada beberapa shinobi luar desa yang terlihat mencurigakan, dan sekarang anggota tersebut masih mengintai!". ungkap datar Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Apa kau berpikir penyusup itu bagian dari pergerakan mereka, mengapa kalian merahasiakan hal ini dari kami!!". sarkas keras Koharu yang terlalu tidak suka dengan tindakan Minato.

"Itu tidak penting buat kalian, mengapa aku harus memberitahu kalian?!. Kalian hanyalah penasehat dan tidak lebih, tugas kalian harusnya memberi saran dan masukan untuk kepentingan desa, bukan untuk menyangkal seenak dengkul kalian!!". tegur keras Minato, membuat tetua dewan kebun binatang terbungkam.

"Tidak usah di perbesarkan mengenai informasi akan adanya invasi, seminggu yang lalu Jiraiya juga mengetahui akan akan adanya sebuah pergerakan dibagian arah perbatasan bagian timur mereka adalah shinobi-shinobi Kusagakure dan Otogakure. Bukan hanya dibagian selatan saja!". ujar Hiruzen yang sedari tadi diam.

tentu saja keterangan informasi baru yang disampaikan Hiruzen membuat semua mata penghuni ruangan konsil terkejut.

"Mengapa anda tidak memberitahuku Sandaime?". ujar Minato yang terdengar protes.

"Ya, kenapa diam saja jika mengetahui akan hal ini Hiruzen!!". timpal Homura Mitokado.

"Sedari tadi aku ingin menyampaikan, tapi karena perdebatan kalian yang tidak berguna, lebih baik aku diam..bukankah orang yang banyak bicara itu biasanya bodoh!". lontar keras Hiruzen menyindir, tentu saja nada nan nyelekit menusuk otak trio tetua desa.

"Di saat Konoha dalam status siaga dan waspada, bukankah seharusnya Jiraiya tidak seenaknya keluar meninggalkan desa terlebih membawa seorang Jinchuuriki, yang setau kita sebagai senjata terkuat desa dan kau malah membiarkan itu!!". bantah Danzo keras menyindir Hokage blonde.

Brakkkk!!!

Gebrakan keras di meja membuat penghuni rapat terlonjak, melihat Hokage pirang yang terlihat beringas.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Danzo!!, anakku bukanlah senjata desa..dia hanyalah Genin pada umum. Menma meninggalkan desa itu semata untuk berlatih, terlebih Jiraiya-Sensei pergi guna mencari keberadaan Tsunade-Hime yang harusnya sudah kembali!!". murka Minato dengan tegas.

"Apa kalian pikir jika seandainya benar-benar terjadi invasi maka tidak ada korban terluka di pasukan shinobi kita!!, untuk itu sebagai antisipasi jika itu terjadi. Aku dan Saindaime sudah berdikusi tentang hal ini, tentu sebagai seorang ahli medis-nin, tenaga dan keahlian Tsunade sangat dibutuhkan oleh desa ini!. Bukankah begitu!!". imbuhnya dengan keras.

Beberapa perwakilan ketua Klan menganggukan kepalanya seakan paham, memang pikiran Hokage pirang lebih maju bahkan sudah memikirkan nasib para Shinobi Konoha jauh-jauh hari.

"Untuk bidang intelejen dan informasi, dan juga saya selaku ketua Klan Yamanaka akan bekerja keras demi desa Konoha, demi ketentraman rakyat Konoha!". Timpal Inoichi menyeru semangat.

"Aku yang dipercaya oleh Hokage sebagai ahli strategi Konoha dan juga selaku ketua Klan Nara akan memberikan yang terbaik bagi desa kita desa Konoha!!". pungkas Shikaku tak mau kalah.

"Kalaupun kalian seperti itu, maka Klan Akimichi tidak akan ketinggalan. Dan terlebih Minato Namikaze adalah sahabatku, maka aku tidak akan membiarkannya berjuang sendirian demi desa kita!!". sahut keras Chouza nan bersemangat.

"Klan Hyuuga juga tidak akan ketinggalan, kami akan menjadi mata bagi para Shinobi Konoha. Bukti dedikasi kami pada desa yang kita cintai!!". ujar datar Hiashi tak mau kalah dari lainnya.

"Aku juga setuju!, selaku ketua Klan Inazuka, aku dan saudara-saudaraku juga akan berjuang jika mereka menyerang desa Konoha!". sergah lantang Tsume Inazuka.

"Hm, Klan Aburame pun siap bersama kalian!". pungkas Shibi Aburame.

Beberapa dukungan terus berlanjut bahkan para perwakilan Chunin, Jounin dan Anbu menyahut dengan lantang. Tentu saja trio tetua kebun binatang langsung terbungkam dan mati terkunci pergerakannya.

"Lihat lah kalian bisa melihat dengan mata kalian sendiri, mereka bersedia berjuang bersamaku , demi Konoha demi desa kita. Mereka akan berjuang keras jika Invasi itu terjadi!!". lontar Minato, iris shapire Naruto berkilat tajam menatap tetua desa.

"Konoha bukanlah desa yang kerdil, bukan pula desa yang kemarin sore berdiri, Konoha adalah desa besar. Para shinobinya di penuhi shinobi-shinobi yang berbakat, sedari dulu para shinobinya sudah makan asam garam dengan yang namanya peperangan, bahkan semenjak leluhur kita. Kalau pun mereka menyerang tentu kita akan menyerang balik, rasa ketentraman dan kedamaian desa Konoha adalah mutlak!!". seruan keras Minato yang membuat semua perwakilan tampak semangat dengan orasi Hokage pirang.

"Hidup Yondaime-sama!!".

"Hidup Yondaime-Kirroi Senko!!".

"Yondaime-sama selalu yang terbaik!!".

tepuk riuk dukungan terdengar memenuhi penjuru ruangan dari semua perwakilan Shinobi, semangat juangnya kembali menggelora.

Kakek tua yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum. "Bagus Minato, kau telah membangkitkan semangat tekad api Konoha yang tak akan pernah padam dan akan selalu menghiasai seluruh para shinobi Konoha". gumam Hiruzen menilai.

Ketiga tetua dewan Konoha hanya terdiam membisu yang sudah kalah akan argumentasinya, tak terkecuali Danzo yang meremat keras kepalan tangan. _'Awas saja kau Minato, dan juga kau Hiruzen..permainan baru saja dimulai...tak akan lama lagi kursi itu akan segera menjadi milikku!"._

 **~0000000000000000~**

Sudah dua hari Naruto di gunung Myobukuzan, Fukasaku terus menatap bocah pirang yang berada disebelahnya. "Kau yakin ingin belajar Senjutsu katak teknik tertinggi dari dari segala jutsu katak, aku rasa itu mustahil Gaki. Bahkan Jiraiya-chan yang telah bertahun-tahun untuk belajar Senjutsu pun belum sepenuhnya sempurna?". ujar katak tua yang berjenggot.

alis Naruto menaik, "Kau meragukan kemampuanku kakek katak, tidak ada yang mustahil dalam diriku!, kalau pun dia tidak mampu itu karena dia seorang pecundang. Aku adalah aku, aku lebih tau dengan diriku sendiri!". ujar datar Naruto, yang sepenuhnya yakin.

"Senjutsu adalah chakra alam atau chakra liar yang berada disekitar kita, tidak semua Shinobi mampu menguasainya. Apa kau tau jika seseorang gagal melakukan hal ini?". lekas Fukasaku dengan mendapat gelengan kepala dari Naruto, tangan Fukasaku menuding dimana banyak patung-patung katak berjejer disekitar kolam minyak Gama. "Mereka dulunya adalah orang-orang yang telah gagal atau tidak berhasil dalam berlatih Senjutsu!". imbuh terang kakek katak.

"Seperti itukah resikonya jika gagal, aku kira tidak ada efek sampingnya seperti teknik-teknik shinobi pada umumnya". ujar datar Naruto merasa heran.

"Apa kau sudah yakin dengan niatmu?". jelas Fukasaku.

"Hn". ujar Naruto mantap.

''Baiklah sekarang kau celupkan tanganmu kedalam kolam minyak Gama itu, lalu angkatlah patung katak itu!". intruksi Fukasaku, Naruto pun menurutinya, dengan mencelupkan kedua tangannya. "Lalu angkatlah salah satu patung itu!". imbuh intruksinya kembali.

Greppp!!! tappp!!

Dengan mudahnya Naruto mengangkat sebuah patung katak, bahkan dengan satu tangan. Tanpa perintah dari Fukasaku Naruto menghantamkan tangannya kesalah satu patung katak yang lain.

Duakkkk!!!! Bluuuaaaaarrrr!!!

Patung katak hancur dalam sekejap, bahkan tangannya tak merasakan sakit apapun. Terasa ringan namun tenaga dan chakranya terisi terus. "Wow..ini ringan sekali, bahkan aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat luar biasa..berbeda dari tadi ketika aku mengangkat patung ini tanpa minyak Gama!". gumam Naruto dengan berbinar. _'Tak menyangka kekuatan chakra senjutsu sedahsyat ini, apakah bisa jika chakra senjutsu digabung dengan teknik-teknik jutsu yang lain'._ pikir Naruto keras.

"Senjutsu bukan hanya meningkatkan stamina, kelincahan, dan ketahanan tubuh dalam bertarung. Tapi juga bisa menggandakan berkali-kali lipat kuatnya segala macam Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, dan termasuk teknik Doujutsumu". terang katak berjenggot.

"Benarkah begitu kakek katak?, jadi segala macam jutsu dengan menggabungkan chakra Senjutsu memang bisa". ujar Naruto dengan seringaian misterius. _'Jadi memang bisa ya..dan tidak akan asyik jika tidak menggabungkan dengan chakra Bijuu...maka akan semakin sangat besar kekuatan yang aku dapat'._

"Dan sekarang naiklah ke pucuk tebing tertinggi itu, dan lakukanlah dengan bertapa, gunakan papan ini sebagai tumpuan dan jaga keseimbangan tubuhmu!". pungkas Fukasaku dengan jarinya menunjuk keatas pucuk tebing yang sangat runcing.

Sringgg!!!

tanpa diperintahkan dan tak pakai lama kilatan hijau menghilang dan muncul diatas pucuk tebing. Fukasaku yang memperhatikan tingkah bocah pirang hanya menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar bocah..bersemangat sekali dalam berlatih!". gumam kakek katak tua berjenggot.

Di atas pucuk tertinggilah Naruto bersemedi dengan mata terpejam, merasakan chakra alam yang memasuki tubuhnya. Di atas kepala Naruto, sang katak kecil bertengger mengawasinya, jika ada sesuatu terjadi perubahan dengan tubuh bocah pirang. Sebatang besi hitam mendera tubuh Naruto, ketika tubuhnya menggembung seperti katak...

Ctarrrrr!!!

"Arrrggghh..sialan kau kakek katak!". Naruto mengumpat ketika tubuhnya dipukul pakai besi hitam. Wajahnya meringis merasakan kesakitan.

"Fokuskan saja konsentrasimu!!, sudah ku bilang sejak awal ini tidak akan mudah, Gaki!!". lontar keras Fukasaku tanpa merasa bersalah.

Ctarrrr!!!!

besi hitam kembali mendera ketika tubuh Naruto mengalami perubahan, dan kembali berangsur-angsur menyusut. _'Cih, sialan sungguh ini sakit sekali, ttebayou!...kalau saja aku tidak menginginkan ini, sudah kubakar seluruh Myoboku!!'._ benak Naruto mengumpat keras.

Ctarrrr!!!

"Arrgghh!".

Ctarrrr!!

"Arghhh!".

Seperti itulah kejadian berikutnya selalu terulang, ketika besi hitam menghantam tubuh Naruto yang akan mengalami perubahan. Bocah pirang itu masih terus berkonsentrasi jika tubuhnya tidak mau menjadi batu patung katak.

Sudah tak terasa sehari semalam penuh Naruto bersemedi diatas pucuk tebing, selama itu pula tubuh Naruto tidak mengalami perubahan, sepertinya tubuh bocah Uzumaki sudah mulai memproses chakra alam dengan menyesuaikan tubuhnya.

dari bawah permukaan tanah sang katak tua berjenggot tak henti-hentinya terus mengawasi. "sepertinya Gaki itu sudah mulai bisa memproses chakra alam". gumam Fukasaku. _'Sejak pertama kalinya bertemu, aku sudah bisa merasakan bahwa bocah itu bukan bocah biasa...terlebih aku sudah merasakan chakranya yang sangat besar, namun aura chakra dingin nan terasa kelam itu yang membuatku merasa khawatir..seperti mengandung sebuah kebencian'._ benak Fukasaku.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengiramu, Gaki?, dunia begitu sempit..ternyata kau anaknya Minato, andai saja kalau Mito-chan tidak terlanjur mengucap mungkin saja aku tidak tau asal usulmu". gumam Fukasaku menggeleng heran.

Semenjak setelah pertarungannya dengan trio katak raksasa, Naruto di sidang dihadapan katak tetua agung tentu karena ulahnya, tentunya alasan Naruto dengan berkilah hanya membela diri. Di saat itu pula ketika ditanyai asal usulnya Naruto berujar dia bukanlah siapa-siapa, tetap saja sang gadis balita bersurai merah yang dasarnya masih polos dan jujur menjawabnya, padahal Naruto sudah mewanti-wanti sebelum itu.

Bocah pirang pun tak segan menuntut janji bertaruhnya pada sang katak tua kecil berjenggot, untuk berlatih di Myobokuzan. Bahkan Naruto mengancam akan berbuat lebih besar dari yang sebelumnya, dengan disertai tatapan tajam mata merah tiga tomoe menyala dan tekanan chakranya yang sangat besar, tentu saja ulahnya membuat seluruh penghuni Myobokuzan kalang kabut. Serangan sebelumnya saja sudah meluluh lantakan setengah hutan Myobukuzan.

Untuk dua hari ini pula pelatihan control chakra Mito, Naruto mempercayakannya kepada dua katak bersaudara. Terlebih Naruto sendiri ingin memfokuskan pelatihan Senjutsunya.

Tentunya sebagai tetua katak yang terkenal bijaksana, Fukasaku menyanggupi permintaan bocah pirang. dan sekarang di sinilah Naruto dan Fukasaku berada.

Selama dua hari pula Fukasaku mengetahui sifat bocah pirang, yang sangat keras kepala nan dingin dan cenderung semaunya, dan akan bersikap hangat pada orang yang sangat disayanginya. Terlebih Fukasaku bisa menilai sendiri, bagaimana sikap Naruto pada Imoutonya.

Dengan masih bersemedi dipucuk tebing Naruto merasakan tubuhnya telah menyerap chakra alam. _'Aku bisa merasakan chakra alam yang sangat luar biasa didalam tubuhku..Jadi seperti inikah kekuatannya akan semakin terus terisi, benar juga apa kata kakek katak'._ benak Naruto mencerna keras, di sekitar matanya telah terhiasai warna orange disudut kedua kelopak matanya.

Dari bawah tampak Fukasaku melihat tanda orange di kedua sudut mata bocah pirang, mendadak ia sangat terkejut bukan main. "I-itu b-bukannya Sage Mode, secepat itukah dia menguasainya. Bahkan hanya dalam hitungan dua hari, sungguh bocah yang sangat luar biasa". ujar Fukasaku yang masih syok belum sepenuhnya mempercayai. _'Sekarang bocah itu sudah sangat jauh melampui Jiraiya, bahkan sekarang kekuatannya pun aku tidak bisa memprediksinya..Entah kedepannya aku sendiri tidak tau harus berbicara apa?'._

 **~0000000000000~**

Tampak didalam sebuah mansion kayu sederhana atau tepatnya di ruang makan, Minato sesekali melirik kearah istrinya. Ia menyadari sebuah keanehan dengan suasana, seperti terlihat ada yang kurang.

"Hm, Mito-chan dimana?, akhir-akhir ini aku jarang melihatnya". ujar Minato, mendapati putri bungsunya tidak bersama mereka, terlebih bukankah seharusnya mereka bertiga. Pasalnya si anak sulung sedang berlatih di luar desa.

"Memang itu penting buatmu!". nada ketus terlontar dari wanita bersurai merah panjang.

Tentu alis Minato mengernyit, otaknya mencerna keras. "Apa ia masih bersama dengan bocah itu!, dan kau juga akhir-akhir ini terlihat berbeda, apa kau juga sering bertemu dengannya..sudah aku katakan aku tidak suka itu, Kushina!!". sarkas Hokage blonde.

Iris violet berkilat tajam, menatap Minato nyalang. "Jadi kau ingin aku tidak boleh menemuinya begitukan Minato!..Sudah kukatakan dari dulu apa hakmu melarangku bertemu dengan anakku sendiri!!, lalu mengapa pula kau melarang Mito-chan bertemu dengan kakaknya...Aku sudah cukup bersabar selama ini...kali ini aku pun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi lagi!!!". ujar lantang Kushina disertai tekanan chakranya meningkat...

Sringg...sringgg!!!! cring!! Brakkk!!!

Enam rantai chakra atau Kongo Fusa melesat dari punggung Kushina, dan menghantam dinding kayu, hingga menghancurkan beberapa dinding kayu dan membuat dinding rumah tersebut berantakan. Minato yang menatapnya terkesiap, menegukan ludahnya.

"Apa kau ingat Minato!!, rantai chakra inilah yang dulu melindungi anakku, bahkan setelah kelahirannya. Melindunginya dari serangan Kyuubi maupun orang sialan bertopeng itu!!!". mata violet terlihat nyalang, enam rantai chakra menari-nari diatas udara. Siap mencabik tubuh Hokage pirang.

Tentu Minato yang masih terkesiap tidak menyangka akan respon istrinya. "K-Kushina b-biarkan a-aku j-jelaskan dulu, bukan maksudku begitu..ini demi kebaikan Mito-chan". dengan sedikit tergagap Minato.

"Mudahnya kau bilang begitu, hahh!!. Perlu kau ingat seorang Uzumaki tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Uzumaki lainnya, terlebih dia adalalah anaku!!!, ikatan batin kami lebih besar dari apapun!!!". teriak Kushina amarahnya sudah berada diubun-ubun...

Srakkk!!! cring..cringgg!!! brakkkk!!!

Sringgg!!

lecutan dua rantai chakra menghantam meja makan dan membuat piring-piring pecah berhamburan beserta isinya. Minato menatap syok nasib meja yang hancur, untung saja dirinya sudah berteleport menjaga jarak dengan istrinya yang sudah kalap. " Dengar Kushina, biar aku jelaskan dulu, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku ingin kau_!!".

"Percuma saja Minato!, percuma karena alasanmu yang konyol itu malah membuatku semakin tersakiti!!. kau akan bilang bahwa Menma anak dalam ramalan, bagiku mereka berdua sama. bahkan mereka berdua lahir dihari yang sama!!".

Cringggg..cringg!!! wusshh!!

iris saphire semakin membelalak ketika sebuah rantai melesat ke arahnya. Tentu ia harus menghindar, kembali tubuh Hokage pirang melesat dengan kilatan kuning.

Sring!!! tappp!!

"Cukup Kushina!!, bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin memperhatikannya lebih!!". ujar Minato lekas, cukup ia tidak mau menambah masalah lagi di rumah. _'Sudah cukup aku tidak mau menambah beban pikiranku, mengurus masalah isu-isu keamanan desa saja sudah membuatku pusing...lebih baik aku menghindar sementara'._ benak Hokage pirang menatap istrinya yang masih beringas.

"Tidak ada kata cukup Minato!!, aku juga bisa bertindak berlebihan...ingat itu!!, kau yang memulai terlebih dahulu!!, aku juga bisa_". mata violet yang berkilat tajam lantas membola, mendapati kilatan kuning menghilang dalam sekejap.

Sringg!!

 **~0000000000000000~**

Sudah seminggu lebih Naruto berlatih Senjutsu, walaupun sudah bisa menguasai Sage Mode namun bocah tersebut belum menapakan kakinya ke permukaan tanah. Masih saja anteng dengan bersemedinya, tentu membuat Fukasaku terlihat bingung. Entah apa yang tengah dilakukannya.

"Kakak bukankah dia sudah bisa menguasai Senjutsu, kenapa masih terus melakukan itu terus?". suara cempreng nan polos katak berwarna kuning.

Tentu Gamakichi juga masih heran, namun ia tidak tau. "Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, mungkin Fukasaku-sama mengetahuinya apa yang sedang dilakukan Naruto". ujar Gamakichi.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Onii-chan?". ujar balita bersurai merah yang juga ikut mendongak kepalanya ke atas, bingung dengan sang kakak pirangnya.

Terlihat di kening sang katak tua berjenggot sedang mencerna keras. "Sepertinya Gaki itu sedang melakukan sesuatu, entah itu apa?, tapi kalau dipikir Naruto-kun seperti tengah melatih sesuatu yang lain". terka Fukasaku, tentu sebagai petapa katak ia bisa merasakan tekanan chakra Naruto semakin lama semakin bertambah besar, terlebih tubuh bocah pirang dipenuhi keringat yang menderas.

 _'Ughhh..aku tak menyangka benar-benar chakra Bijuu sangat susah untuk di kendalikan, terlebih ini tiga chakra Bijuu yang aku gabung menjadi satu!. Cih aku tidak akan kalah_.. _chakra negatif harus dilawan dengan chakraku sendiri, terlebih aku juga menggabungkan dengan chakra alam'._ suara batin dan nalar Naruto terus mencerna keras, dan bocah pirang masih terus bertapa walaupun keringat membasahi tubuhnya...

Blaaaaaarrrrrr!!!!

Ledakan chakra sangat besar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, meliuk-liuk dan menjalar ke atas langit. Chakra hitam bercampur kuning masih terus menekan chakra merah yang terus bergelembung, dan ikut menjalar ke atas langit.

tentunya ledakan chakra besar mengagetkan yang berada dibawah, bahkan tekanan auranya bisa dirasakan oleh seluruh penghuni Myobokuzan. Lagi-lagi Fukasaku dikejutan oleh bocah pirang.

"A-Aku bisa merasakan ini adalah aura chakra Bijuu, bagaimana bisa si Gaki itu mempunyainya, terlebih ia bukan seorang Jinchuuriki. Bukan hanya satu chakra Bijuu, tapi tiga". gumam lirih Fukasaku yang masih tertegun memandangi bocah pirang.

"C-Chakra yang sangat besar sekali". gumam tergagap Gamakichi.

Mito terlihat sangat cemas dengan kakak pirangnya, terlebih gadis kecil bersurai merah juga seorang tipe sensorik. "O-Onii-chan".

di atas tebing tubuh Naruto terus memancarkan tiga chakra berbeda warna yang terus meliuk-liuk menjalar keatas langit. Chakra itu adalah chakra Naruto sendiri kuning bercampur hitam, chakra alam dan chakra Bijuu yang sudah menjadi satu. Perlahan-lahan chakra merah sepenuhnya melebur menjadi kuning dan bergabung dengan chakra Naruto sendiri ditambah bergabungnya chakra senjutsu.

 _'Melihat Chakra yang menjalar keatas langit dan berbeda aura, jadi kau bermaksud untuk menggabungkannya Gaki, itu tampaknya sangat mustahil. Namun apa yang aku lihat sekarang adalah nyata, dan kau tampaknya berhasil..memang benar-benar bocah yang sangat jenius dan sekarang aku sulit untuk membayangkan sekuat apa kau sekarang ini'._ masih saja dengan tertegun, katak tua berjenggot berpikir keras. Ia masih tidak bisa menduga akan kemampuan bocah pirang.

seringaian tipis terukir dibibir Naruto, walau matanya masih terpejam. "Tinggal selangkah lagi Shisui-Nii, jalanku masih membentang..dan aku akan membuktikannya padamu". gumam lirih Naruto, keringat terus membasahi kaos putihnya. Perlahan-perlahan chakra yang sudah seutuhnya menjadi satu masuk kembali ke tubuh Naruto.

Sriggg!! Tapp!!

Kilatan hijau muncul di dekat di permukaan tanah dan melangkah ke arah Fukasaku, Mito, dan dua katak bersaudara berada. "Yo Imouto dan kakek kat_". Naruto tak meneruskan ucapannya ketika...

Bruukkk!!!

Tubuh bocah Uzumaki itu ambruk dipermukaan tanah, dengan kondisi wajah terlihat pucat, tentu saja mereka berlarian dan segera menghampirinya.

"Naruto!!".

"Onii-chan!!".

Selepasnya Gamakichi menjulurkan lidahnya mengangkat tubuh Naruto dan membawanya. "Sebenarnya dia kenapa Fukasaku-sama?". ujar Gamatatsu.

"Uhmmm..Onii-chan kenapa?". Mito memandang cemas dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Dia hanya pingsan saja, karena sangat kelelahan dalam latihannya yang sangat keras, terlebih ia baru saja berlatih menggabungkan chakranya yang bukan hal biasa. Lagi pula selama seminggu Naruto-kun tidak mendapatkan asup makanan untuk tubuhnya". ungkap Fukasaku.

"Lebih baik, segera kau bawa kerumahku Gamakichi, biar istriku yang merawatnya. kalian tak perlu khawatir!". imbuh katak tua berjenggot.

 **~000000000000000~**

sesosok bocah raven sedang mengatur nafasnya yang terlihat terengah-engah, sepertinya ia habis berlatih keras, keringat yang menetes tak menjadikan tubuhnya kedinginan akan angin malam yang menerpa. Di hutan yang gelap inilah Sasuke berlatih keras, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan mendudukan dirinya di salah satu batu besar.

"Cih, masih saja aku belum merasa kuat, masih banyak memerlukan waktu untuk berlatih". keluh bocah Uchiha entah pada siapa. mata Sharingan tiga tomoe menyala merah dalam kegelapan, yang lantas padam menjadi mata kelam sekelam langit yang gelap karena malam hari. _'Sekarang apa kekuatanmu bertambah lagi dobe dengan kau berlatih entah dimana sekarang, aku meras_ _a tertinggal tiga langkah lagi olehmu!, semakin kau bertambah kuat semakin tertantang nyaliku untuk bisa sejajar denganmu...Hm rival ya'._ batin Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis.

Srakkk!!! Srakk!!! tapp!!

sebuah suara gemersik menganggu indera pendengaran Sasuke, lantas dengan cepat Sasuke mendirikan tubuhnya, guna mencari sumber suara. Dengan merapal segel sedikit ia menghilangkan Genjutsu dan Kekkai yang menaungi tempat latihannya, selepas itu ia pun menghilang dengan Shunshin terbakar api.

"Cepatlah sedikit Kurobachi kita harus segera melaksanakan misi ini, cukup dengan beberapa lebah kita akan mengawasi pergerakan para Shinobi Konoha, yang tengah menjaga perbatasan desa itu!!...jangan sampai Tsucikage-sama menyemprotmu kembali!! sarkas keras salah satu seorang Kunoichi. Ketiga sosok tersebut tengah meloncati dahan, melaju dengan sangat cepat.

Wushh!! Tappp!! Wushhh!! Tappp!!

"Lebih baik kau diam Suzumebachi!!, suaramu terlalu keras..apa kau ingin kita ketahuan oleh pihak Konoha, gara-gara mulut sampahmu itu!". ujar tegas Sosok yang lebih tua berjenggot dan berkumis dengan potongan rambut aneh.

"Kalian selalu saja!, sudahlah lebih baik kita harus cepat, sebelum pihak Konoha mengetahui kita!". lontar sosok yang satunya bersurai pirang panjang dan berkacamata.

mereka semakin menambah laju loncatannya di dalam hutan yang gelap.

Syuuuuttt!!! syuuuttt!! syuutttt!!

namun sebelum itu beberapa kunai melesat kearah mereka, tentu mereka sangat terkejut dengan segera menangkis semua kunai yang meluncur...

tranggg!!! trangggg!!! brukk!!! brukkk!!

beberapa kunai langsung berjatuhan diatas permukaan tanah setelah tertangkis, salah satu diantara mereka terlihat geram. "Keluarlah kau sialan, jangan bersembunyi dan hadapi kami!!". lantang sosok bersurai pirang panjang dan berkacamata seolah menantang.

"Cihh, lebih baik kau cari siapa pelaku penyerangan ini Jibachi!". ujar sosok berjenggot dan bersurai coklat dandanan aneh atau Kurobachi.

Wushhhh!!! Duaaaakkk!!! brakkk!!

Sekelebat bayangan hitam langsung menghantam keras tubuh Jibachi, hingga shinobi bersurai panjang itu terpental keras ke permukaan tanah. Tentu rekannya tak menduga mendapati serangan cepat oleh pelaku. "Sialan keluar kau bajingan!". nada amarah terlontar dari sosok Kunoichi atau Suzumebachi.

Wushhh!!!

 ** _Gouken_**

Wushhh!!! Duakkk!!

Dari arah atas pohon muncul sekelebat bayangan hitam dan kembali menghantam keras tubuh Suzumebachi, hingga tubuh kunoichi tersebut terhempas dengan kerasnya membentur pohon besar...

Brakk!! Blarrrrrrr!!

"Aaarrgghhh!!".

tubuh kunoichi Iwagakure itu tersungkur lemah oleh pukulan keras, yang belum juga tampak si pelaku penyerangan. Mendapati dua saudaranya menjadi korban Kurobachi terlihat murka. "Keluarlah kau sialan!!, hadapi aku jangan menjadi pengecut!!". seru keras shinobi Iwa tersebut.

Tappp!!

sesosok manusia yang terlihat samar akan gelapnya malam hari, telah hinggap di sebuah dahan pohon. Tentu mata Kurobachi terkesiap, walaupun dalam keadaan samar ia bisa memprediksi bahwa pelaku penyerangan seorang bocah. "Sialan kau aku akan meremukan tubuhmu bocah!!". lantang Kurobachi yang siap melesat.

"Hn, aku tak mengira akan bertemu dengan tikus-tikus Iwakagure...ahh tidak tapi sekelompok serangga menjijikan Iwakagure". ujar remeh bocah bersurai raven tersebut dengan seksama meneliti lambang sebuah Klan tercetak jelas di pakaian mereka. _'Hn, jadi ini maksudmu Dobe, kau sengaja menyuruhku berlatih disekitaran tenpat ini, karena memang tepat ini adalah jalur yang tidak di ketahui oleh Konoha dan mereka adalah salah satu tim pengintai...tapi itu tidak apa_ - _apa, aku juga ingin menjajal hasil latihanku dan mereka adalah tumbalnya'._ seringaian kejam terkembang dibibir tipis Sasuke.

Wussshhh!!!!

"Sialan kau bocah!!, aku akan membalasmu". Kurobachi melesat dengan menyebarkan beberapa lebah beracunnya ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat tenang diatas dahan pohon.

 ** _Hachi senbon no Jutsu_**

Nging...nginggg!!! wushhh!!!

beberapa tawon terus meluncur ke arah bocah Uchiha yang terbang melesat dengan memperlihatkan sengat beracunnya yang tajam, "Rasakan itu bocah!!". lantang shinobi tua Iwakagure...

Dengan rasa tenangnya Sasuke malah menyeringai. "Memang dasar serangga!, serangga yang menyedihkan". gumam datar nan menyiratkan nada meremehkan, sekaligus jemari bocah Uchiha merapal segel.

 ** _Katon Hosenka no Jutsu_**

Wurshhh!!!!! syuttt!!! syuuuttt!!

semburan elemen Katon yang berupa bola-bola api kecil yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, meluncur dengan sangat cepat diatas udara siap menghantam dan membakar para tawon yang terbang melesat...

Blaaaaarrrrrr!!! Blaaaarrrrr!!!

Bau menyengat yang terbakar langsung tercium di indera penciuman Sasuke, ledakan keras rupanya jutsunya telah sukses membakar seluruh para tawon beracun. Kurobachi yang merasa serangannya dapat dipatahkan lantas melesat kearah Sasuke dengan sebilah kunai. "Cih sialan kau bocah aku akan benar-benar meremukan tubuhmu!!". menebaskan kunai dengan cara menyilang...

Wushhh!! Syattttt!!!

dengan masih berpijak diatas pohon, Sasuke melirik sekilas arah bilah mata kunai. Lantas ia pun menggerakan tangannya kesisi samping. "Hn, tunjukan saja!". gumam datar si bocah raven, tubuhnya berputar dengan gerakan tangan yang menyikut...

tapppp!!! grappp!!!

sebuah siku tangan kecil menahan dada Kurobachi, tentu shinobi itu terkejut. Gerakan bocah raven terlalu sangat cepat, dengan tangan kanan yang masih terbebas lantas mencekal keras tangan lawannya yang terdapat kunai dan memelintir keras, dalam sekali gerakan Sasuke lansung membanting tubuh besar tersebut ke arah pepohonan...

Wushhh!!! Srakkk!!! bruakkk!!!

"Aaarghhhh!!!".

Debuman suara tubuh besar menghantam keras pohon hingga hancur dan disertai teriakan rasa kesakitan. "Hn, serangga lemah". komentar bocah Uchiha menatap tubuh Kurobachi dengan inosen. Sasuke kembali dikejutkan dengan serangan baru, dua serangan dari arah yang berbeda...

 ** _Hachimitsu no Jutsu_**

Ngingggg!!! Nginggg!!! srattttt!!!

 ** _Doton Dosen Kiryuu_**

Krakkk!! krakk!! Wushhh!!! syuuttt!!

Dua rekan Kurobachi melancarkan serangan mendadak ke arah Sasuke, tawon-tawan madu yang ukurannya cukup besar siap menyerompatkan madu beracunnya, dari arah berlawanan naga tanah besar meliuk-luik di udara yang juga melesat dengan kecepatan penuh. "Kau kira aku akan melupakan pembalasanku bocah..jangan harap!!". lantang keras Suzumebachi.

"Mati kau bocah tengik!!!!". timpal keras Jibachi seakan amarahnya meluap.

Tawon-tawon melesat terbang dengan menembakan madu beracun yang semakin mendekat kearah Sasuke, masih anteng dengan berpijak didahan pohon. Sang naga tanah terus melesat diatas udara hingga kedua jutsu bertemu dan...

Syuuuttttt!!!

Nginggg..ngingg!!!

Bluaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr!!!!

Keping-kepingan tanah berhamburan disertai madu yang lengket bertebaran diatas tanah, asap debu masih mengepul bercampur udara malam. "Hahaha..Akhirnya bocah itu pun mati!!". teriak kegirangan Jibachi.

"Cih, aku kira bocah itu kuat!!..serangan seperti itu saja sudah membuatnya mati!!". timpal Suzumebachi, nada terlontar remeh akan nasib bocah raven. Kepulan debu asap masih menaungi bekas terjadinya ledakan, hingga tawa mereka mendadak terhenti ketika. .

Wursshh!! Syuuuuuuttttttt!!

sebuah anak mata panah berwarna ungu yang terbakar api hitam dengan ukuran besar melesat cepat dari balik asap kepulan debu, panah terbakar api hitam langsung menancap tepat di tubuh Jibachi dengan tubuhnya mulai terbakar api hitam..

Jlebbb!!!! wushh!!

"Arrrgggghhh!!!".

Teriakan Jibachi menyayat ketika tubuhnya tertembus anak mata panah besar, api hitam terus membakar dirinya. Tentu saja sang rekan Jibachi matanya terlonjak. "Jibachi!!". Suzumebachi melotot mendapati rekannya tewas mengenaskan.

Dari balik asap debu suara nan meremehkan terdengar. "Hn, aku kira kalian bisa menghiburku, namun apa?, serangga menjijikan Iwagakure yang sangat menyedihkan..lemah!!".

Kurobachi yang sudah mendirikan tubuhnya mengepal erat, melangkah dan menghampiri Suzumebachi yang tengah menatap tubuh rekannya terbakar hebat api hitam. "Brengsekk!!, aku akan membunuhmu bocah sialan!!".

"Hn, aku menunggu!". nada datar dari balik kepulan semakin menyeruak, menambah amarah shinobi Klan Kamizuru tersebut.

 **~00000000000000000~**

"Ughhhhh!!".

Suara lengkuhan terdengar jelas, beberapa pasang mata menatap sosok bocah yang terbaring di sebuah futon.

"Onii-chan!!".

"Naruto!!".

"Gaki, syukurlah kau sudah sadar!!".

Iris saphire menatap satu persatu, dua katak tua kecil yang tampak sepasang suami istri dan Imoutonya sendiri. Sepertinya Fukasaku yang tengah bersama istrinya, entah sekarang ada dimana dua katak bersaudara itu...

"Lebih kau istirahat saja dulu Naruto-kun". ujar katak yang memakai penutup kepala berwarna ungu.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan nenek katak?". ujar Naruto pada istri Fukasaku atau Shima.

"Cukup lama setengah hari kau terbaring Gaki". bukan nenek katak yang menjawab melainkan Fukasaku.

Iris saphire gadis balita menatap cemas dengan keadaan kakaknya. "Uhmm, Onii-chan kamu tidak apa-apa". gumam Mito.

"Hn, tidak apa-apa..Onii-chan sudah terbiasa seperti ini". pungkas Naruto dengan memandang lembut sang Imouto, tangan terbalut kulit mengelus surai merah maron Mito.

Beberapa menit lamanya Naruto terdiam, seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu dan tentu yang sedang menatapnya terlihat bingung. "Apalagi yang tengah kau pikirkan Gaki, bukankah kau baru saja sadar?". ujar Fukasaku penasaran.

"Uhm". Mito menganggukan kepalanya saja, sependapat dengan kakek katak.

"Lebih baik kau makan saja dulu, beberapa hari perutmu belum terisi makanan sejak kau berlatih, tenang saja ini bukan makanan katak". pungkas Shima menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. "Bisakah kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, nenek katak?". celoteh datar Naruto, semuanya semakin bertambah bingung.

"Apa itu Naruto-kun". ujar keheranan nenek Shima.

Tanpa menjawab prasangka mereka, sebuah tabung berukuran 20 cm muncul dari Sarung tangan kulit Fuin Naruto, sepasang mata biru saphire berada didalam isi tabung dengan larutan air.

"Aku ingin nenek katak mentranplantasikan sepasang mata ini kedalam mataku ini". ujar Naruto, sekali lagi mereka kembali terkejut memangnya mengapa dengan mata yang sekarang.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Gaki". sanggah Fukasaku ingin tau, namun tetap saja bocah itu bergeming.

"Lakukan saja itu yang aku inginkan". pungkas Naruto tak menanggapi omongan Fukasaku.

"Hahhh..baiklah aku akan melakukannya, tapi aku harus menyiapkan peralatan medisku dulu". ujar nenek Shima.

Setelah satu jam kemudian, Naruto sudah terbaring di sebuah futon khusus, sepertinya ini adalah ruangan medis para katak yang ada di gunung Myobokuzan.

"Apa kau sudah siap Naruto-kun". ujar nenek Shima.

"Hn, lakukan saja".

Tanpa lama nenek katak segera melaksanakan operasi transplantasi mata, menjadikannya satu dengan mata Naruto sekarang.

 _'Sebentar lagi Shusui-nii, tinggal selangkah lagi..apapun yang menjadi kemauanku kemauanmu..akan menjadi satu, menjadi cahaya terang untuk aku berpijak'._ benak Naruto yang masih terbaring diatas futon.

 **~000000000000000~**

asap kepulan debu kian mereda tampaklah sang bocah raven diselimuti sebuah tulang rusuk berwarna ungu tanpa tengkorak, yang secara berangsur-angsur menghilang. Mata merah berbentuk shuriken berkaki enam menyala digelapnya, kembali menjadi seperti semula mata merah tiga tomoe.

"Sialaan kau bocah!!!". Kurobachi kembali melesat ke arah Sasuke, guna menyerangnya kembali dengan merapal segel...

 ** _Hachibakodan no Jutsu_**

Nginggggg...ngiingggg!!! Wushh!!

tak ketinggalan pula sang rekan Kunoichi yang kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi, akibat saudaranya tewas. "Aku akan membalasmu bocah tengik!!". sarkas Suzumebachi, dengan merapal segel tangan..

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

Pofffttt!!

Kurobachi melancarkan serangannya, ratusan tawon dengan warna yang berbeda dan lumayan cukup besar melesat ke arah Sasuke. Sedang rekannya memanggil tawon raksasa, lantas melesat untuk menaiki tawon raksasa tersebut, terbang dan menyerangnya dari atas udara...

mata Sharingan tiga tomoe menatapnya datar, namun seringaian kembali tersungging. "Hn, sungguh konyol, dan apa pula itu mainan baru". ujar Sasuke dengan tangan sudah mengenggam kunai...

Wushhh!!!

Sasuke melontarkan tubuhnya ke udara, ketika tawon-tawon Kurobachi mulai mengerubungi, tentu Sharingan bisa menerka datangnya serangan. _'Jadi itu lebah peledak'._ pikir keras Sasuke, ketika mata Sharingannya mengobsevasi dengan melihat cakra para tawon tersebut. Kunai yang sudah terhubung kawat, ia lesatkan ke pepohonan dan...

Duuuaaaarrrrrrr!!! Duaaaaaaarrrrr!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi dan beruntun ketika tawon-tawon meledakan dirinya, tapi bocah Uchiha itu sudah berpindah tempat dengan menarik kawat bajanya...

Swusssshhh!!!! Syuuttt!!! syuuuttt!!

Dari atas udara kembali Sasuke dikejutkan serangan baru, tawon raksasa menembakan sengatannya kearah bocah Uchiha. "Matilah kau bocah sialan!!". lantang Suzumebachi dengan menatap nyalang.

Di dahan pohon pijakan kaki Sasuke semakin membesar chakranya, dengan merapal segel tangan. Tangan bocah Uchiha mengeluarkan percikan petir biru, lantas melesatkan percikan petir tersebut...

 ** _Chidori Senbon_**

Ctrett!! zippp..zippp!! Syuuttt!! Syuuutttt!!

senbon-senbon petir melesat menerjangi tembakan sengatan tawon raksasa, hingga ledakan diatas udara terjadi..

Blaaaarrr!! Blaaarrrr!! Wushh!!

meloncat ke udara dengan menggenggam kunai, Sasuke segera menebaskannya ke tubuh tawon raksasa. Sang kunoichi Iwa terkaget ketika dari arah sampingnya muncul sekelebat bayangan hitam dengan ujung mata bilah kunai nyaris menghujam tubuhnya namun...

Jrashhhh!!!

 ** _Shishi Sendan_**

Kunai menancap ditubuh tawon raksasa, dengan memanfaatkan keterkejutan sang lawan, lantas tubuh Sasuke memutar dengan meregangkan kedua kakinya, melakukan tendangan salto dan berulang...

Duaaaakkk!!! Duakkk!! Duakk!! Blarrrrr!!

"Aarrrrgghhh!!".

Tubuh Suzumebachi langsung terpental keras, menerima banyaknya serangan beruntun. Tubuh sang kunoichi tersungkur dengan terluka parah, sang tawon raksasa juga ikut tumbang kepalanya terlepas dari tubuhnya, akibat tebasan kunai. "Hn, sama sekali kau tidak menghiburku". komentar Sasuke, menatap tubuh lemah Suzumebachi

Wusshhh!!! syuuut!!!

Kunai melayang kearah Sasuke, mata Sharingan lantas melirik sekilas kearah datangnya serangan. Tanpa lama sekelebat Shunshin terbakar api melesat ke arah lintasan kunai, lalu menangkap kunai tersebut dan...

 ** _Chidori Nagashi_**

Ctret..Zippp..Zippp!!

Wushh!! syuuttt!!!

Kunai yang ditangkap bocah raven langsung dikembalikan ke asal arah serangan, kunai berlapis chidori tersebut melesat cepat di udara hingga sang pelaku melototkan matanya. "S-sial a-apa l-lagi b-bocah i-itu_". ujar tergagap Kurobachi, ucapannya tak terselesaikan.

Syuuttt!!!! jlebbb!!! blaaarrrrrrr!!

"Aaaarrrrggggh!!".

Jantung Kurobachi tertembus kunainya sendiri, hingga tubuh besar itu roboh ditanah dengan keadaan terbakar efek sengatan petir. Iris sharingan kembali menjadi mata kelam, menatap datar tubuh Kurobachi. "Hn, serangga yang sangat mengenaskan!". segera ia melangkah ke arah Suzumebachi yang terluka parah, lantas mengujamkan kunainya tanpa rasa berdosa..

Jlebbb!!! crashhh!!

"Aaarrggghhh!!".

Jeritan terakhir Suzumebachi menjadi tragis akan kematiannya, sebilah kunai menembus tepat jantungnya. "Hn, sudah kubilang dari awal kau tidak bisa menghiburku". ujar datar nan inosen Sasuke.

lantas Sasuke memasukan kedua mayat kedalam gulungan Fuin, karena mayat satunya sudah menjadi abu terbakar api hitam. Bersahabat dengan seorang ahli Fuin tentu Sasuke bisa melakukannya walau sekedar Fuin penyimpanan. "Informasi apa yang akan aku dapatkan nantinya?!..kau benar-benar membuatku repot Dobe". keluh bocah raven dengan merapal segel.

 ** _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_**

pofttt!!!

kepulan asap muncul disertai kehadiran burung elang berwarna agak coklat dengan tubuh normal, lantas Sasuke menyelipkan gulungan kepundak burung tersebut. "Hn, antarkan gulungan ini ke Sandaime-sama". pungkasnya.

Wushh!!! slashhh!!!!

Burung elang tersebut melesat ke udara terbang menuju ke arah desa Konoha, lalu bocah raven pun menghilang dengan Shunshin terbakar api, kembali ke tempat berlatihnya.

 **~0000000000000000000~**

Danau yang sejuk menjadi tempat Naruto berdiam diri dengan kepala yang diperban, melingkar menutupi matanya. Naruto terduduk disebuah batu besar, sudah tiga hari lamanya pasca tranplantasi matanya.

Di tepi danau pula Naruto menemani Imoutonya berlatih control chakra yang sedang dibantu oleh dua katak bersaudara. Kini perban itu sepenuhnya sudah bisa dibuka, dengan perlahan Naruto membuka perbannya satu-persatu.

dalam sekejap lilitan perban sepenuhnya terbuka, dengan mengerjap-ngerjap mata Naruto mulai terbuka dengan membiasakan diri dengan cahaya terang.

tampaklah mata saphire memancar jernih, sejernih samudra. Pasalnya mata ini mata asli Naruto yang sudah bergabung dengan mata Shisui. "Hn, mata yang sangat bagus, memang beginilah seharusnya". ujar Naruto yang bercermin pada air danau.

Naruto mengalirkan chakra pada matanya, saphire berubah menjadi merah tiga tomoe lantas berubah kembali, menjadi berbentuk shuriken berkaki empat, lantas berlanjut ketahap akhir menjadi Shuriken berkaki delapan yang terhubung dan ditengahnya terdapat Shuriken kecil berkaki empat.

"Hn, jadi inikah bentuk Eins Mangekyou, aku bisa merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar dikedua mata ini". seringaian simpul tersungging dibibir Naruto. ' _Tunggu saja Nii-san...mata ini sudah sepenuhnya menyatu, seterang matahari dan segelap malam.. dimana angin berhembus disitulah arah jalan Shinobiku_ '.

 **B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G**

 **vvvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 ** _Thank's To :_**

Guest7, Lhiae932, Cikedok54, Awy77 Andrian, AKANO EIJI, Guest, Vhazer Gremory, SYR, Muhammadjihad, Firman597, mi-chan, yuliosx, Fitriana Sumbawati, th0822626, Fahrul742, Ay03sunny, irfai1891, Abu Amar Al Ma'rufs, Aoki D Hagane, Wahyutra26, Kurotsuki Makito, Vilan616, yudi wisesa, Muhammad Randy Kirito, Naruto no Ramen, Annur Azure Fang, Tegar 1, Loray 29 Alus, FhiengkyePsycho, Naruto Tamvans Lucifer, arinasution5, Steven Yunior Roger, Muhamad Khoirudin66, Ashuraindra64, Jockz648, Silver F, and Anymore...

 ** _Author Note :_**

Yosshhh!!.. ane muncul kembali dengan ffn yang berantakan dan gak jelas..hahahaa :V, semoga Allah swt mencurahkan rahmat dan baroqahNya pada anda semua reader-san...

Semoga saja bisa menghibur para reader-san, walau ceritanya sedikit membosankan dan tentunya sangat sulit dipahami bahasanya...hahaha :V

1) sangat sulit broo, untuk mengganti nama Mito disini Ffn ini, akan terasa makin aneh nantinya...emang sudah terlanjur dari awal _, wis kadung._ Usia Mito 5 th.

2) Ramalan baru atau terawangan tidak ada, mungkin belum pas aja untuk membahasnya, dan tentu palingan hanya petuah saja...

3) Untuk gulungan karin mungkin masih lama membahasnya bro, palingan diantara chapter shipuden versi ffn ane. ..hahaha :V

4) untuk kuchiyose Menms bisa dipastikan katak karena Jiraiya mengajarinya, tapi Gamakichi dan Gamatatsu hanya Naruto yang bisa memanggil...soalnya gulungan kontraknya sudah berbeda atau spesial kontrak ( baca aja chapter-chapter sebelumnya, ane lupa chapter berapa...pokoknya kejadiannya didesa pohon genjutsu).

5) penambahan kekuatan Sakura belum ane bisa prediksi kemungkinan versi shipuden saja, ane lagi fokus untuk yang masa sekarang..hahaha :V

6) terima kasih yang sudah mau mampir and mengoreksi tata bahasa dan penulisan yang penuh Typo yang terkadang memang susah untuk dipahami, ya maklum saja itu kesalahan yang tidak di sengaja..maklumlah manusia hahahaha :V

7) sebagian pertanyaan mungkin ada yang sudah terjawab di chapter ini, semoga bisa menghibur bro-bro semua...

 ** _terimah kasih banyak untuk semuanya yang sudah menunggu Ffn sampah ane , and mensupport...hahaha :v_**

 ** _See Next Chap_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Disclaimer - @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate - T/M (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre - Adventure, Family**

 **Warning - Gaje, Abal, Typo, OOC, OC, Alur berantakan, Garing, Semi Canon, and Anymore**

 **.o.o.**

 **.o.o.**

 **.o.o.**

 **.o.o.**

 **Lets Happy Read**

Diantara dua pohon rindang dan dibawahnya lah Naruto berada, iris saphire bocah pirang memandang Imoutonya sedang berlatih Ninjutsu yang diajarkan oleh dua Kagebunshinnya. Sesosok katak tua berjenggot putih juga berada disamping, ikut menonton gadis balita bersurai merah berlatih.

"Hm, tampaknya Mito-chan sangat bersemangat berlatih seperti dirimu, Gaki". komentar Fukasaku.

"Hn, begitulah seharusnya semangat seorang Uzumaki, pantang menyerah sebelum apa yang menjadi keinginannya belum tercapai". lugas Naruto dengan tersenyum simpul, ikut mengapresiasikan semangat Imotounya.

Fukasaku menaikan alisnya. "Memang Klan Uzumaki cenderung memiliki sikap pantang menyerah dan keras kepala, namun dibalik sifat keras kepalanya terdapat rasa kasih sayang yang melebihi apa pun, bahkan melebihi Klan Senju. Benarkan begitu, kalau aku tak salah?''. gumam Fukasaku dengan menerka. _'Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencemaskan hal itu denganmu Gaki, justru rasa kasih sayang yang berlebihan bisa menjadi sebuah rasa kebencian yang sangat besar dan sangat dalam, misal saja kau kehilangan orang yang sangat kau sayangi maka kebencianmu akan timbul semakin besar, terlebih kau mempunyai kebencian walau masih terasa samar, rasa kasih sayang yang mirip seperti Klan Uchiha'._ benak Fukasaku membatin.

"Hn". ambigu Naruto seakan mengiyakan. Iris saphire melirik kesamping. "Kakek katak, apa kau tau tentang chakra Yin dan Yang?...dulu aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang itu diperpustakaan Konoha, namun sampai sekarang belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan mendetail?". ujar Naruto serasa ingin tau.

mata Fukasaku langsung terlonjak dengan pertanyaan bocah pirang."Hm, sangat susah untuk menjabarkannya Gaki". ujar Fukasaku dengan mengelus jenggot putihnya. "Chakra Yin adalah energi spiritual dalam tubuh yang didapat dari latihan dan juga pengalaman lain, sedang Chakra Yang adalah energi fisik natural dari sel-sel tubuh". terang Fukasaku.

"Dan pengertian dasar Elemen Yin-Yang sendiri adalah Chakra dasar atau energi yang dihasilkan oleh tubuh, dengan melakukan segel-segel tangan, maka di saat yang bersamaan seorang ninja menggabungkan Elemen Yin dan Yang untuk membentuk chakra menjadi suatu teknik ninjutsu. Maka dari itu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan ninjutsu diperlukan latihan jiwa dan tubuh yang seimbang serta penguasaan Elemen Yin-Yang menjadi dasar penting dalam penggunaan teknik ninja...tidak semua Shinobi yang mampu untuk melakukan hal itu, Gaki". imbuh Fukasaku panjang lebar.

"Hm, begitu jadi apa menurutmu, aku memiliki semua itu. Contoh kecil saja aku adalah seorang Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan chakra besar, stamina dan juga ketahanan tubuhnya yang tak perlu lagi diragukan, bukankah itu bagian dari Energi Yang. Lagi pula aku juga memiliki mata Uchiha ini, sepengetahuanku seorang ahli Genjutsu biasanya berbasis dengan Energi Yin yang cukup kuat, terlebih aku juga sering rajin berlatih, sudah banyak pengalaman yang aku dapatkan". ungkap Naruto dan membuat Fukasaku semakin tercengang, katak tua berjenggot tidak bisa membantah mengenai tentang fakta itu.

"Memang sepertinya begitu, namun semua itu butuh waktu yang sangat lama untuk mengembangkannya". pungkas Fukasaku yang seperti kehabisan kata. _'Memang aku tidak bisa membantahnya Gaki, kau memang sangat jenius dan kau sudah mempunyai_ _semua hal itu, belum lagi Senjutsu dan 3 chakra Bijuu. Entah, semua sudah tergabung sepenuhnya didalam tubuhmu. Aku juga bisa merasakan semuanya. Sungguh masa depan apa yang akan menantimu, kehancuran atau kedamaian Gaki'._ otak Fukasaku tak sanggup mencerna keras, tetapi seringaian misterius terus terkembang dibibir Naruto.

 **~0000000000000000000000~**

di sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang tampak sangat sederhana, di dalamnya terbaring seorang lelaki dengan dibagian badan tertentu penuh perban, lelaki tersebut bersurai coklat sebuah kain putih membelit bagian dada sampai lehernya. Di pastikan ia seorang Kage, tampak disebelah futon, tempatnya berbaring terdapat topi kebesaran dan sebuah guci kecil.

"Uggghhh"

lengkuhan disertai dengan memegangi sebuah kepala, mengejutkan sesosok perempuan tua yang sedang menata beberapa makanan di piring.

"Ah..anda sudah sadar?". ujar nenek tua tersebut, dengan menatap lelaki yang terbaring dengan mata hitamnya.

"A-aku a-ada d-dimana d-dan_?". ujar sosok yang terbaring, namun ucapannya terpotong cepat oleh nenek tua tersebut.

"Anda ada dirumahku tepatnya di desa kecil yang bernama Gake no Kuni (desa tebing), aku menemukanmu dengan keadaan tubuh terluka parah diantara pepohonan dibawah tebing tinggi yang berada diselatan desa".

"Namaku nenek Shukomare dan aku juga pencari kayu bakar dihutan, saat sedang mencari kayu itulah aku menemukanmu dengan tak sadar diri dengan tubuh terluka parah". imbuh nenek Shukomare

mata lelaki dengan keadaan terbaring sedikit terlihat menyendu, tak pernah terpikirkan dibenaknya bahwa masih ada orang yang baik hati, yang sudi menolongnya. "T-terima k-kasih banyak Shukomare-san, ahh..namaku Sabaku Rasa..a-aku seorang Kazegake_". ia tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ketika mengingat kejadian pertarungan sebelumnya, pertarungan dengan para pengikut Orochimaru.

Dengan mengacuhkan luka-lukanya, sosok yang mengaku sebagai Kazegake bermaksud untuk membangunkan tubuhnya, karena pikirannya terbebani mengingat mengapa ia diserang dan segera pula harus melakukan sesuatu. "Shukomare-san, berapa hari jika aku harus berjalan ke desa Konoha, dan aku harus segera kesana..sesuatu yang rumit telah menungguku?". ujar Kazegake tersebut dengan raut muka terlihat sangat khawatir.

tentu sang nenek tua terlihat bingung, terlebih ia sangat memperhatikan luka-luka di tubuh Kazegake. "Hm, lebih baik anda tidak usah memaksakan diri, tubuhmu masih memerlukan istirahat dan perawatan lebih, antara desa Konoha dengan desa tebing membutuhkan waktu tiga hari jika anda ingin pergi kesana". saran nenek Shukomare.

"Itu sangat jauh sekali, terlebih dengan keadaan tubuhku yang sekarang, sepertinya tidak memungkinkan". keluh Kazekage Rasa. _'Aku aku harus secepatnya bertindak, jika tidak pihak Konoha pasti akan menyalahkan Sunagakure atas kesalahpahaman ini. Terlalu berbahaya jika invasi ini benar-benar terjadi. Sunagakure sudah sepenuhnya ditunggangi oleh si ular licik itu, terlebih dewan tetua sudah benar-benar masuk jebakan ular busuk itu. Dengan menyamar menjadi aku...aku harus bertindak sebelum masalah ini terlalu jauh, tapi mereka menjadikan Gaara sebagai eksekutor dengan ketidakstabilannya sebagai Jinchuuriki'._ pikir keras Kazekage.

"Memang seharusnya begitu, anda butuh istirahat lebih guna memulihkan luka-luka ditubuhmu". pungkas bijak nenek tua.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu Shukomare-san". ujar Kazegake, namun pikirannya terlihat resah. _'Mungkin benar aku harus memulihkan tubuhku beberapa hari, bukankah ujian final masih seminggu lagi. Jadi masih ada waktu dua atau tiga hari untuk aku ke Konoha, mencegah kesalahpahaman ini agar tak terjadi...aku juga sangat mencemaskan anak-anakku, kalau ada apa-apa dengan keadaan mereka'._

 **~000000000000000000000000000~**

Terpaan angin kencang membuat surai pirang berkibar, tampak sesosok bocah menatap kedepan jauhnya, banyak kawah-kawah besar menganga disertai asap kepulan berselimut debu. "Hn, aku kira sudah cukup..tapi belum memuaskan kalau hanya mengeluarkan seperempat chakraku saja". ujar datar Naruto, menganalisis hasil latihan Ninjutsunya.

sesosok katak tua kecil yang berada dibelakang Naruto masih terus memperhatikan. _'Tidak mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya saja, sudah membuat seluruh tempat ini hancur berantakan_ , _benar-benar Ninjutsu si Gaki ini sangat mengerikan'._ pikir keras Fukasaku. "Sebenarnya Ninjutsu jenis apa yang sedang kau kembangkan Gaki?, aku sangat sedikit terkesima, dengan Ninjutsu Rasengan aneh yang kau buat". komentar Fukasaku, yang sedari tadi melihat sebuah bola Rasengan bercincin besar berwarna kuning dan didalamnya terdapat enam rasengan kecil berwarna hitam, yang terus berputar acak.

tubuh kecil terbalut kaos putih yang dipenuhi keringat, dikarena sudah selesai dengan latihan kerasnya. Tanpa membalikan tubuh ia menyahut kecil. "Hanya tahap tingkat tertinggi dari _Dai Rasenringu,_ aku menamakannya _Amenoshiraha Rasenringu_. Rasengan yang bersifat destruktif jauh lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya, dan bahkan ofensifnya bisa menumbangkan Bijuu dalam satu sekali serangan". lugas Naruto dengan entengnya.

Fukasaku hanya bisa tercengang tidak bisa membayangkan, sedahsyat itukah efek yang ditimbulkan. _'Sungguh Ninjutsu yang sangat mengerikan, Gaki ini bocah yang sangat luar biasa..benar-benar bocah penuh bakat sekaligus mengerikan. Dalam usianya yang masih terbilang masih mentah, sudah menunjukan tingkat levelnya didunia Shinobi'._ benak Fukasaku mencerna keras, seakan belum percaya sepenuhnya. "Sudah tiga minggu lamanya kau berlatih disini Gaki, semuanya sudah kau pelajari mulai dari Taijutsu tekhnik Mode Sennin sampai tahap kau mengembangkan Ninjutsu, lantas apa lagi yang masih kurang buatmu?". ujar kebingungan kakek katak.

Naruto hanya menggeleng, "Belum semuanya, masih banyak yang perlu aku latih..termasuk Imoutoku, memang dia sudah bisa mengontol chakranya. Tapi aku masih mengajarinya beberapa teknik Ninjutsu, sebagai bekal ia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri". sahut Naruto.

"Ya aku paham itu Gaki, tapi sekarang lebih kita menghadap tetua agung Gamamaru-sama, ada yang ingin dibicarakannya. Sedari tadi ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, namun kau malah belum selesai dengan latihanmu". lontar Fukasaku.

"Hn". alis Naruto menaik tanda tak mengerti. "Memangnya apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Buyut katak itu?". ujar Naruto dengan wajah inosen.

Mata Fukasaku menyipit dengan julukan yang Naruto buat untuk katak tetua agung Gamamaru. "Hahhh..kamu ini tidak ada tata kramanya sama Gamamaru-sama". helaan nafas atas keluhan Fukasaku dengan sifat dan tingkah Naruto yang cenderung semaunya. Bahkan menurut Fukasaku, Jiraiya dan Minato sangat menghormati sesepuh katak. Tapi Fukasaku tak mau mengambil pusing, daripada si bocah pirang membuat ulah yang membuat kalang kabut seluruh penghuni Myobokuzan, seperti tempo hari.

"Hn". ambigu Naruto

pofftt!!! pofttt!!

Mereka pun menghilang dengan kepulan asap pergi ke tempat Gamamaru, katak yang paling sangat di hormati dan juga sesepuh yang dimuliakan oleh seluruh para katak penghuni Myobokuzan. Kemunculan dua sosok di tengah ruangan membuat beberapa katak terheran dan juga ada rasa penasaran.

Di depan Naruto terdapat katak renta raksasa berwarna coklat cedar, memakai topi toga dengan tubuh terduduk disebuah mangkok besar, matanya yang terus menyipit.

"Gamamaru-sama!, kami sudah hadir!". lontar Fukasaku.

"Hm, siapa itu?". sahut tetua agung atau Gamamaru, yang memang sudah pikun

"Ini, aku Fukasaku, Gamamaru-sama!". Fukasaku sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar lebih jelas terdengar dengan menepuk jidatnya, tapi sebuah lotot mata justru mengarah kepadanya.

"Papa, kau itu sungguh tidak sopan pada sesepuh agung!". protes Shima.

"Oh, kamu ya Fukasaku".

"Hahh..sudahlah mama, aku pikir dia cukup bisa mendengar!". ringis Fukasaku tanpa mengurangi kesopanannya, katak tua kecil berjenggot pun menyahut. "Ya ini aku, Gamaru-sama!". lekas Fukasaku.

"Lalu siapa itu?". tanya Gamamaru sikap pikunnya kembali kambuh, untuk kedua kalinya Fukasaku maupun Shima menepukan dahi.

"Apa akan selalu seperti ini?, ini si Gaki yang tempo hari Gamamaru-sama". keluh Fukasaku akan sikap tetua agung yang selalu pikun, katak tua bisa kecil berjenggot terlihat semakin greget.

"Mungkin saja kepala buyut katak itu sudah terbentur". ujar datar nan inosen, Naruto terlihat sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Gaki, tak usah kau ambil pusing...memang akan selalu seperti ini". saran Fukasaku, lantas ia pun menatap sang sesepuh. "Dia Naruto Uzumaki, bocah yang tempo hari, Gamamaru-sama".

"Oh..iya..iya, Hm... Terang namun semakin redup, semakin redup maka semakin terang untuk berlari dan di ujung mulai bertemu, dari satu sampai sembilan kembali menjadi terang menyala namun semakin meredup dan itu akan mempengaruhi semuanya". ujar Gamamaru yang ucapannya tidak dimengerti oleh Fukasaku, Shima maupun Naruto.

"Apa itu artinya itu Gamamaru-sama?". sahut Fukasaku yang masih kebingungan dan otaknya masih mencerna keras.

"Papa, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan anak yang diramalkan?". ujar nenek Shima.

Sedang Naruto menaikan alis kuningnya saja. _'Bocah yang diramalkan, siapa itu?...ada kaitannya atau tidak yang lebih tau tentang diriku hanyalah aku sendiri. Ramalan yang sungguh bodoh..'_.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah penglihatan baruku saja, kalau berkaitan dengan anak yang diramalkan atau tidak, aku pun tidak tau. Dan aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu saja". pungkas sesepuh tetua agung.

 _'Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan bocah yang diramalkan aku juga tidak tau. Tapi bagiku, Gaki ini_ _mempunyai takdirnya sendiri. Kalau mencerna terang dan meredup, aku yakin ini tentang kebencian dan kasih sayang'._ pikir keras Fukasaku. "Sepertinya kau mempunyai takdir baru Gaki". sela Kakek katak berjenggot tersebut.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang dibicarakan olehnya dan tidak pernah mau tau, ramalan atau penglihatan itu adalah sebuah omong kosong. Aku lebih percaya dengan jalanku sendiri, sedari dulu pendirianku tetap tidak akan berubah". ujar Naruto dengan yang masih bersikap cuek.

Fukasaku hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Hahhh..memang dasar keras kepala, masih saja". helaan nafas sebagai tanggapan akan sikap bocah pirang.

Di luar pintu gerbang tampak dua sosok tengah keluar dari tempat tetua agung. Naruto dan Fukasaku tengah menghampiri dua katak bersaudara dan Mito.

"Onii-chan!!". seru lantang Mito memanggil sang kakak.

"Hm, bagaimana latihanmu?, apa Ninjutsu yang itu kamu sudah bisa?". sahut Naruto menatap sang adik dengan senyum simpul.

iris saphire Mito terlihat antusias dan berbinar, surai merahnya diacak-acak oleh bocah pirang. "Yatta..tentu aku sudah bisa Onii-chan!". jawabnya kegirangan.

"Benarkah, Imoutoku yang hebat". puji Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Uhmm". anggukan kecil dengan senyum lebar.

Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, dan Fukasaku hanya tersenyum, melihat interaksi dua Uzamaki bersaudara tersebut.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh iris shapire Naruto memandang sekilas tiga katak raksasa berbeda warna dengan tubuh terbalut perban, ' _Hn, katak-katak yang bodoh, bahkan sudah tiga minggu pun luka kalian masih belum pulih...aku prediksikan dalam beberapa hari, mungkin kita bisa menari lagi'._

 **~0000000000000000000000~**

Seminggu sudah telah berlalu, Konohagakure no Sato begitu tampak ramai, tentu desa tersebut sedang mengadakan Final Ujian Chunin, namun dibagian tertentu tampak penjagaan yang sangat ektra ketat, bahkan berlapis-lapis mulai dari Chunin, Jounin, hingga Anbu.

Bahkan penjagaan 4 gerbang desa melibatkan 4000 orang shinobi (4 batalion), 1 batalion untuk gerbang timur, 1 batalion untuk gerbang barat, 1 batalion untuk gerbang utara, 1 batalion untuk gerbang selatan. Masing-masing disetiap batalion shinobi dilengkapi dengan shinobi tipe sensorik maupun pelacak.

Sedang untuk dibagian luar desa melibatkan 3000 orang shinobi, untuk penjagaan di luar desa tampak tidak begitu banyak, pasalnya justru yang di dalam desa yang terlalu dipusatkan, dengan kekuatan 5000 orang shinobi (5 batalion) yang tersebar didalam desa Konoha.

Jadi seluruh total kekuatan shinobi Konoha menjadi 12000 orang, mengingat kewaspadaan desa yang menjadi status siap siaga tiga. Terlebih Final ujian Chunin juga dihadiri oleh Daimyo negara Api.

Untuk keseluruhan warga sudah dievakuasi sepenuhnya, terutama bagi anak-anak dan lansia dibunker khusus dibawah bukit patung Hokage.

Ditribun penonton sudah tampak ramai sebagian adalah orang dewasa, terdapat pula banyak Chunin, Jounin, maupun Anbu. Penononton juga ada yang datang dari luar desa Konoha, termasuk Jounin pembimbing peserta dari luar.

Dibangku khusus tampak Daimyo negara Api, Yondaime Hokage, Sandaime, dan Kazekage. Di belakang Minato dan Hiruzen terdapat Kushina, dua legenda Sannin (Tsunade dan Jiraiya), elit Jounin, dan Anbu pengawal Hokage.

"Sepertinya ramai sekali ya Yondaime Hokage-dono?, bahkan penjagaannya sangat ketat sekali, seperti akan menghadapi sesuatu". ujar sinis Yondaime Kazegake, seringaian misterius tersamarkan.

"Ya..begitulah Kazegake-Dono, acara Final ujian Chunin ini begitu sangat spesial, terlebih Daimyo negara Api sendiri yang sudi memenuhi undangan kami, jadi sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, maka kami memberikan fasilitas ektra keamanan khusus". lugas Hokage pirang dengan alasan yang cukup wajar.

"Ini namanya menjamu tamu yang penting, dan terlebih Daimyo sendiri adalah pemimpin negara Api, jadi tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat kami pada beliau, Kazegake-dono". timpal Hiruzen yang sibuk dengan pipa nikotinnya.

"Mungkin benar Hokage-dono, Sandaime-dono. Andai desa Suna punya acara seperti ini mungkin juga akan melakukan hal yang sama". komentar Kazekage, seringaian masih saja tersamarkan. _'Khukhukhu..kalian kira aku ini bodoh Yondaime sialan dan juga si monyet tua, tenang saja kado hadiah akan tetap aku buka untuk kalian..khukhkhu!'._

Di bawah arena Genma Shiranui sang Jounin yang memiliki hobi aneh yang suka menggigit jarum senbon, mulai menyuarakan suaranya. "Baiklah saudara-saudara semuanya, namaku Genma Shiranui. Aku yang akan menjadi wasit pertandingan diajang final Ujian Chunin ini, dan sesuai hasil pengundian sebulan yang lalu dimohon bagi peserta untuk bersiap-siap!!". lantang Jounin bertudung Hitai-ite terbalik warna hitam.

Papan elektrik menampilkan 2 nama peserta dan kembali Genma sang wasit menyuarakan dua nama yang tertera. "Sakura Haruno melawan Naoki Sarutobi, bagi dua nama yang disebutkan harap turun kebawah arena!!". lantang Genma.

"Semangat Forehead!". teriak gadis pirang pucat berponytail.

"Tentu saja, memangnya kau Ino-Pig yang tidak lolos!". lantang Sakura dengan menyindir Ino.

"Sialan kau jidat!!, aku ini pendukungmu!!". umpat gadis Yamanaka, namun si gadis cherry mengacuhkan rivalnya malah turun bergegas ke tengah arena.

Di tengah arena mata emerald terus menatap lawannya. "Walaupun kita seangkatan Rookie, aku tidak akan kalah denganmu, serabut kelapa!". sindir Sakura pada lawannya, tentu itu adalah fakta, memang warna rambut Naoki berwarna coklat panjang lurus dan kasar. seperti warna serabut kelapa yang sudah tua.

"Sialannn..kau permen kapas!!, awas saja, aku yang pasti menang!!". umpat kesal Naoki, emosinya semakin tinggi dan percaya diri.

"HAJIME!!!". teriak lantang Genma, bahwa pertarungan bisa dimulai.

sebilah kunai perak sudah digenggaman Sakura, emeraldnya mewaspadai gerakan gadis Sarutobi yang seperti sama halnya menggenggam sebilah kunai, dan kunai tersebut melesat ke arah Sakura dengan meluncur cepat ...

Syuttt!!!

 ** _Kunai Kagebunshin no Jutsu_**

Syuttttt!!! Syuuuutttt!! Syuutttt!!

Wushhh!!!

emerald Sakura membelalak mendapati kunai bertambah banyak menjadi puluhan yang terus melesat kearahnya, namun karena instingnya sudah teruji kesadaraan tubuhnya bisa dikendalikan, lantas tangan kiri mungilnya meninju keras lantai arena dengan penuh chakra...

"Shanaro!!".

Duuuakkk!!! krakkkk!! Krakk!!

permukaan lantai arena hancur akibat pukulan monster Sakura, pecahan-pecahan lempengan permukaan lantai yang hancur menjadi seperti tersusun keatas dan menjadi dinding perisai Sakura dari serangan kunai-kunai Naoki...

Syuutt!!! Syuttt!! Syuuuttt!!

Jlebb...jlebbbb..jlebbbb!!! brakkk!!

semua kunai menancap tepat di pecahan lantai yang menjadi perisai Sakura, gadis merah muda semakin mawas diri dengan menjaga jarak langkahnya. namun...

 ** _Doton Moguragakure no Jutsu_**

Slappp!! Wushhh!!!

dari dalam permukaan lantai arena Sakura dikejutkan dengan kemunculan sosok yang akan menghujam tubuhnya dengan sebilah kunai, Refleks tangan kanan dengan kunai perak yang masih didalam genggaman, menyeraut ke arah depan dan menyilang..

Tranggggg!!!

benturan logam terdengar ketika dua kunai berbeda warna, jenis, dan bentuk beradu dan saling menahan. Tangkisan Sakura tepat, hampir saja bilah kunai Naoki menggores leher putih mulusnya. "Refleks yang bagus permen kapas, tapi maaf saja aku yang akan menyandang gelar Chunin!". sarkas Naoki dengan mengarahkan semua kekuatannya, berusaha menekan Sakura agar terdesak kebelakang.

memang Sakura merasakan kedua kakinya seperti terseret beberapa senti, namun sebuah senyum tipis terukir di bibir tipis mungilnya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya tingkatan, seseorang mengatakan kepadaku bahwa tingkatan itu adalah sebuah omong kosong yang hanya bisa dinilai diluarnya saja, tingkatan atau strata bukanlah sebuah tolak ukur untuk menjadi kuat, tapi rasa kebersamaan dan pengalaman yang menjadikan seorang shinobi itu kuat. Dan melalui ajang ini pula akan aku buktikan, bahwa aku bisa sejajar seperti mereka!".

"Dan orang itu juga yang mengajariku dan memberikan ini!!". imbuh Sakura, genggaman kunai peraknya semakin mengerat dan disertai bilah kunainya muncul sinar chakra biru.

 ** _Hien_**

Srattttt!!! prankkk!!!

mata Naoki membola mendapati kunainya terbelah menjadi dua, ketika kunai chakra Sakura menggores dan menekannya, dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan Naoki yang masih terkejut luar biasa. Lantas kepalan tangan mungil meninju keras dada gadis Sarutobi...

"Shannaro!!".

Wushh!!! Duakkk!!! braaaaakkk!!!

"Aaaarrggghhh!!".

Lengkingan terdengar keras dari sosok Kunoichi Sarutobi, tubuhnya terpental keras membentur tembok arena hingga menciptakan retakan lubang. "Hm, rasakan itu!". ujar gadis merah, meniupkan kepalan tinjunya.

Di tribun penonton tempat para Jounin elit cukup terkesima dengan pertarungan dua gadis Genin tersebut. "Hm, sepertinya muridmu ada peningkatan lebih ya, Senpai". komentar Yamato akan pertarungan muridnya dengan murid Kakashi, dan melirik sekilas kearah Jounin bermasker.

"Yare..yare begitulah Tenzo, sebelum final Sakura sudah berlatih sangat keras, ya wajar saja ia tidak mau tertinggal dari dua rekannya". eye smile menyipit, tentu bibir di balik masker ikut tersenyum namun untuk maksud lain. _'Walaupun sangat keras kepala dan sangat susah di tebak, pemikiran bocah nakal itu rupanya juga mempengaruhi Sakura..hm mungkin ada benarnya juga'._ benak Kakashi seakan setuju dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Hahhh..mengapa nenek sihir bisa tumbang oleh gadis aneh itu!". ujar Menma yang seakan tak percaya.

"Bukannya tim 6 itu sangat kuat!". sindir gadis pirang berponytail.

"Diamlah kau Ino!!". tegur keras Menma, sedang gadis Yamanaka tertawa sinis.

Dibelakang bangku para Rookie, sepasang mata onik terus menyorot datar ke sebrang tribun penonton, seperti tengah mengobservasi sesuatu. _'Sialan kau Dobe!, bahkan kau belum muncul juga..apa aku harus menghitung satu persatu diantara mereka, tugasmu ini sungguh merendahkanku sebagai Uchiha yang elit...Cihh!!'._ umpat kesal bocah raven akan sahabatnya.

 **~0000000000000000000000~**

Di bagian barat perbatasan hutan negara Hi yang cukup dekat dengan desa Konoha, tampak disemak-semak belukar dan di dahan-dahan pepohonan banyak sekali para Shinobi, kurang lebih 2000 orang. Semuanya memakai Hitai-ite dengan lambang Kabut, mereka sepertinya para Shinobi Kirigakure.

"Bagaimana Ao-san, apa ada pergerakan shinobi Iwa jauh didepan sana?. Aku yakin Naruto-san pasti sudah menunggu". ujar shinobi bersurai biru dan berkacamata, dibelakang punggungnya terdapat pedang besar dengan lilitan perban.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru Chojuro, mereka masih ditempat. Bahkan mereka belum menggeser kakinya seinchi pun dari posisi saat ini, menurutku mereka sedang menunggu perintah atau sebuah kode''. lugas Ao dengan mata Byakugan kanannya yang telah aktif, mendeteksi dan melacak keberadaan pasukan lawan.

"Bukankah menurut informasi dari tim pengintai ada salah satu Jinchuuriki diantara mereka, dan jumlah kekuatan pasukan Iwagakure 3500 shinobi. Apa kau melihatnya juga Ao". tutur Chojuro, tentu ucapan pemegang pedang Hiramekarei di dengar oleh para Shinobi dibelakangnya, membuat reaksi mereka tampak kisruh dengan terkagetnya.

"A-apa J-Jinchuuriki?!".

"M-Mustahil ki-kita b-bisa m-mengalahkan mereka!".

"B-Benar itu sangat tidak mungkin, terlebih jumlah kita sedikit, l-lebih banyak mereka".

kasak-kasuk nada ketidakpercayaan terlontar disebagian para shinobi Kirigakure, membuat Ao sedikit kesal dan jengah. "Aku tau kita memang kalah jumlah, apa kalian pernah berpikir bahwa dulu di PDS 3 desa Iwagakure pernah mengkhianati aliansinya yaitu desa yang kita cintai, banyak saudara-saudara kita yang menjadi korban oleh kelicikan mereka!". ungkap Ao.

"Apa kalian pernah berpikir, 7 bulan yang lalu kita juga berperang untuk mendapatkan rasa kedamaian didesa kita, lawannya juga seorang Jinchuriki, lantas apa yang kalian pikirkan?!, untuk masalah Jinchuuriki sudah ada yang mengatasinya, kita jalankan saja strategi kita, seperti yang direncana oleh Mei-sama. Ini adalah kesempatan kita untuk membalas pihak Iwakagure, balaskan untuk saudara-saudara kita yang dulu telah gugur!!". seru shinobi bersurai hitam panjang ,dibelakangnya terdapat pedang.

"Dan aku juga akan membalaskan kematian Suiren dan Junsai, 10 tahun yang lalu mereka telah merampas nyawanya!!". imbuh emosi Ganryuu dengan mata berkilat tajam.

"Aku hanya ingin menambahkan. Kita memang beraliansi dengan pihak Konoha, tapi kita tidak berjuang untuk Konoha. Kita ikut ambil bagian karena permintaan dari Naruto-san, apa kalian ingat sumbangsihnya dulu. Kita buktikan, kalau Kirigakure juga bisa membantu saudaranya!". timpal Chojuro.

semangat juang pasukan shinobi Kirigakure kembali lagi, rasa emosi mereka meletup-letup setelah mendapat angin segar penyemangat dari tiga tokoh penting desa Kabut.

"Hm, sesuai strategi pasukan kita dibagi dua kelompok, 1000 orang kau yang memimpin Chojuro dan Haku si pengguna es itu, dan 1000 orang akan ikut denganku dan Ganryuu". ujar Ao dengan menatap keduanya.

"Sepertinya akan terulang seperti dulu saat melawan Yagura, pasti bagian yang belakang jatahku, padahalkan aku juga ingin beraksi". keluh Chojuro dengan menggarukan kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Sudahlah Chojuro-san, makin cepat semakin lebih baik". timpal gadis cantik pengguna elemen es.

"Tentu saja karena Ao shinobi tipe Sensorik, kalau ada apa-apa bisa memberitaukan jika ada informasi tambahan tentang pergerakan dari mereka". lugas Ganryuu.

"Baiklah kita mulai bergerak, aku akan memutar dari arah semak itu. Dan kau Chojuro dan Haku, lebih baik kalian mengikuti alur-alur pohon itu agar menyamarkan keberadaan kalian semua!!". intruksi Ao dengan mulai memberi pengarahan para shinobi desa Kabut.

Para shinobi Kirigakure terpecah menjadi dua, setengah sebagai pemukul dan setengahnya sebagai pihak menyerang dari belakang. Mereka mulai bergerak dengan strategi yang mereka terapkan.

 **~00000000000000000000000~**

 ** _Katon Karyuu Endan_**

Wursssshhh!! Syuuuutt!!!

Semburan naga api mengejutkan Sakura dari balik reruntuhan pagar, gadis pink itu masih terkesiap, ia harus segera bertindak. Elemen Katon yang dilesatkan oleh gadis Sarutobi semakin mendekat. "Uhhgg... panas sekali! sungguh sialan kau serabut kelapa!". rutuk Sakura kesal, merasakan hawa panas yang semakin melesat. Segera tangan mungilnya menghantam keras permukaan lantai, membuat perlindungan dari pecahan lantai sambil menghindar. "Shanaro!".

Duakkkk!!! Brakkkkk!!!

pukulan monster menghancurkan permukaan arena, hingga pecahan lantai tampak berdiri dan tepat di lintasan semburan api...

Wurrssshhh!!! Bluuuaaaaarrr!!!

Kobaran api menyambar pecahan lantai arena yang seperti dinding. Sakura mendaratkan kakinya setelah menghindar, dengan nafas yang terengah ia menatap sang lawan. "Awas kau serabut kelapa!". emerald berkilat tajam.

"Bagaimana permen kapas?, menyenangkan bukan?". nada Naoki seakan meremehkan, walaupun tubuhnya sudah babak belur. Segera ia pun melesat ke arah Sakura dengan tangan yang terkepal, meloncat di atas udara...

Wushhh!!!

tentu reaksi Sakura segera menyambutnya. "Menyenangkan jika aku yang akan mengalahkanmu, serabut kelapa!". sarkasnya, lutut kecil lantas mengangkat keatas guna menepis pukulan Naoki.

Duakk!! tappp!!

pukulan Naoki membentur lutut Sakura, dengan meloncat sedikit kaki kanan Sakura yang masih terbebas melesatkan tendangan ke betis Naoki, hingga gadis Sarutobi sedikit terhuyung ke samping..

Duakk!!

Dengan memanfaatkan keadaan, _'Kau mungkin memang kuat, namun kau masih kurang dalam berpengalaman tentang kebersamaan...dan sekarang akan aku buktikan, kalau aku juga bisa mandiri'._ pikir Sakura, lantas mengambil beberapa kertas-kertas aneh dari tas kecil ninjanya dan melemparkan ke arah Kunoichi bersurai coklat panjang...

 ** _Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu_**

syuttttt!!! dushhhh..dushhh!!

dalam sekejap ledakan-ledakan kecil disertai asap-asap tebal mengepul di udara yang memenuhi arena, dengan masih terhuyung tentu jarak pandang Naoki terganggu karena tebalnya asap. Rupanya yang sakura lempar adalah kertas peledak asap...

"Shannaro!!".

Wusshhh!!!

 ** _Okasho_**

Duuuuakkkk!!! Bluuuaaarrrrr!!

dari balik asap muncul bogeman monster yang menghantam keras Naoki, hingga tubuh kecilnya terlempar keras membentur keras permukaan lantai arena. Setelah sekian lamanya kepulan asap pun mereda, mata emerald mendapati tubuh gadis Sarutobi tersungkur dan tak sadarkan diri ditengah retakan kawah. "Begitulah seharusnya". komentar sang gadis cherry dengan tersenyum simpul.

Genma segera mengumumkan pemenangnya ketika melihat dengan jelas keadaan sang lawan gadis Haruno. "Untuk pertandingan pertama pemenangnya adalah Sakura Haruno!".

Di tribun penonton, sedari tadi Jiraiya melirik kesampingnya memperhatikan orang tersebut, "Sepertinya kau menunjukan minatmu dengan Genin itu, Tsunade". ujar Jiraiya.

Kepala bersurai pirang pucat pun menoleh. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tergelitik selama sejak pertama kali prtandingan dimulai, melihat dari serangannya gadis itu menurutku mempunyai kontrol chakra yang baik. Terlebih dia cukup cerdik dengan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk menjatuhkan lawannya". pungkas sesosok wanita yang terlihat masih muda dan berpenampilan seksi dengan asetnya yang besar.

"Ya..menurutku memang benar, dia adalah muridnya Kakashi Hatake..sepertinya kau tertarik untuk menjadikannya muridmu". ujar Jiraiya menerka, namun ucapannya mendapati delikan tajam dari sepasang iris hazel.

Pertandingan kedua sudah dimulai sejak tadi antara bocah dari Klan Nara melawan seorang Kunoichi dari Suna, akan tetapi seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang tak mempedulikan pertarungan dibawah arena. Wanita cantik tersebut terlihat sangat gelisah, sejak awal mata violetnya menatap dibangku deretan peserta akan tetapi sesosok yang dicarinya tidak ada. "Kau ada dimana sayang, kenapa kalian juga belum kembali". gumam lirih Kushina, seakan hatinya sangat khawatir.

Ditempat bangku khusus para Kage yang terus menonton jalannya pertarungan sesekali berkomentar. "Bocah itu sangat cerdik, walaupun tidak bisa mengimbangi serangan anaku dengan memanfaatkan kelengahan. Benar begitu Hokage-Dono".

"Aku tidak begitu heran Kazegake-Dono, memang Klan Nara jarang menunjukan ketertarikannya dalam sebuah pertarungan atau mereka itu cenderung pemalas, tetapi karena otak mereka yang jenius, mereka mampu menyiasatinya dengan sebuah strategi. Dan termasuk bocah Genin itu". timpal Yondaime-Hokage.

Dibawah arena Shikamaru masih mempertahankan Ninjutsu bayangannya, yang masih mengikat Temari. "Merepotkan...sangat aku akui kau memang hebat, tapi kau salah jika telah meremehkan serangan lawanmu!". ujar Shikamaru yang masih tangannya menyilangkan segel.

"Tetap saja, apa hanya ini saja kemampuanmu..Shinobi Konoha sepertimu memang hanya seorang pembual!!". lontar keras Temari menantang, walau tubuhnya sudah terperangkap Kagemane no Jutsu.

"Hahhh..merepotkan, baiklah kalau itu maumu!". ujar keras yang terkesan malas.

 ** _Kagenui no Jutsu_**

sratttt..sratttt!!! slapp!!

Duakkk...Duaaakkk!! Blarrrrr!!!

bayangan-bayangan hitam yang menjerat Temari berubah menjadi tangan-tangan panjang yang lantas menhantamnya secara bertubi-tubi, dan membuat Kunoichi Suna tersebut terlempar dengan tak sadarkan diri, dikarenakan banyaknya luka ditubuh...

"Merepotkan". mata biji kuaci memandang malas akan Genin Suna tersebut.

"Pemenangnya Shikamaru Nara dari desa Konohagakure!!". lantang Genma Shiranui

 **~00000000000000000000000~**

Disebuah hutan dekat perbatasan desa Konoha yang jaraknya 10 Km banyak Shinobi yang berkumpul jumlah mereka sekitar 3500 orang, kebanyakan dari mereka berjaket armor berwarna coklat, terbalut pakaian berwarna merah dan memakai Hitai-ite berlambang batu.

mereka masih menunggu sebuah perintah dari salah satu pemimpin kelompok mereka. Seorang kakek tua bersurai merah dengan ikatan ponytail menatap sinis ke arah pimpinannya, "Cih, bahkan aku yang sudah tua saja di suruh berperang, sungguh berbeda dengan jamanku!". ujar sosok kakek tua tersebut.

"Diamlah kau pak tua, ambil saja bagianmu nanti!!. kau adalah senjata terkuat kami, apa kau masih ingat dulu saudara-saudaramu di PDS 3, Kiroi Senkou adalah musuh besar desa Iwagakure...Konoha harus membayar semua itu!!". ketus Kitsuchi menatap nyalang si kakek tua.

"Kau cukup mainkan perananmu saja kakek tua!! Ini adalah kesempatan, kapan lagi kita bersenang-senang membantai para Shinobi Konoha sialan itu!". lontar keras pengguna Kekkei Genkai Bakuton atau elemen ledakan, Bakuton no Gari.

"Aku bukanlah dirimu!!, pengalamanku berperang lebih banyak darimu!!". Sarkas keras si Jinchuuriki tua Yonbi.

"Turuti saja strategi kami pak tua!!, kita hanya perlu menunggu kode dari bawahan Danzo..biar mereka membuka jalan terlebih dulu, lalu kita langsung merangsek masuk dan menghancurkan mereka!!". lantang keras Kitsuchi.

"Hm, sungguh Konoha hari ini akan hancur..Kusagakure, Otokagure, dan Sunagakure akan menyerang dari sisi yang berbeda..terlebih pihak Sunagakure juga membawa Jinchuuriki mereka". komentar Gari.

"Itulah kenapa kakek tua cebol yang sangat keras kepala itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Kita juga harus ambil bagian untuk kehancuran Konoha!!". sarkas Kitsuchi.

 **~0000000000000000000000~**

Tampak di dalam desa atau sekitar gerbang sebelah utara desa Konoha ribuan pasukan shinobi berjejer, mereka tengah mewaspadai gerakan-gerakan shinobi asing yang berada disekitaran perbatasan desa. Bukan hanya gerbang utara saja, tetapi seluruh gerbang desa dijaga ketat oleh para Shinobi Konoha.

salah seorang dari mereka bersuara, dan guna untuk memastikan. "Bagaimana Kou, apa kau melihat kecurigaan disekitar perbatasan?". ucap sesosok Jounin berkacamata hitam dengan Hitai-ite gaya miring pada Jounin tipe sensorik dari salah Klan Hyuuga.

"Belum sepenuhnya Aoba, memang disebelah seberang hutan jarak mereka lama-kelamaan berkurang seperti agak mendekat. Tampaknya beberapa dari mereka terpecah-pecah menjadi kelompok kecil". ujar Jounin Hitai-ite bertudung tersebut atau Kou Hyuuga. Mata Byakugannya masih terus melotot.

Aoba menepuk pundak Jounin Hyuuga dari kalangan Bunke. "Kerja bagus Kou, pantau mereka terus. Biar aku yang akan melaporkan informasi ini lewat radio keseluruh ketua penjaga diseluruh gerbang". sahut Aoba.

"Prediksiku mereka tampaknya ingin mengecoh kita, dengan membagi pasukannya menjadi kelompok-kelompok kecil". ungkap Kou.

"Ya aku juga tau sepertinya itu taktik mereka, tidak heran pemimpin desanya saja sangat licik. Kusagakure dan Otogakure memang sama, terlalu pengecut!". sanggah Aoba.

Dibagian barat tampak pula penjagaan juga sama ketatnya, ketua mereka Morino Ibiki yang juga anggota Jounin Tokubetsu divisi intelegen interograsi.

"sepertinya ini hari yang sangat melelahkan ya Kotetsu?, tapi sangat ramai sekali tidak seperti hari biasanya kita menjaga gerbang". ujar salah satu sesosok Shinobi.

"Hahh..kau ini Izumo!!..desa sedang dalam situasi waspada, percuma kalau kau pun mengeluh!". sergah Kotetzu menatap malas rekan abadinya.

"Kalian itu lebih baik berjaga saja..jangan lengah dan tingkatkan kewaspadaan kalian!!". ujar tegas Ibiki Morino.

"Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Ibiki-san, lebih baik kalian berjaga saja, ingat musuh bisa datang darimana saja!". tukas sesosok shinobi yang bersurai coklat di kuncir dan di hidungnya bekas luka melintang.

"Kau ini Iruka..apa tugasmu sudah selesai mengevakuasi para penduduk, bukannya kau mendapat tugas dibagian itu?". Sarkas Morino mendapati Sensei akademi ikut berjaga di bagian gerbang barat.

"Benar sekali Morino-san, tapi sekarang sepenuhnya sudah selesai..aku diperintah oleh Jiraiya-sama sendiri untuk ambil bagian digerbang barat ini". ujar Iruka.

Wushhh!!! Slappp!!

Semua mata para Shinobi Konoha yang berjaga dikejutkan dengan kemunculan pusaran angin bepercikan petir hijau diatas atap pintu gerbang, tentunya mereka semakin waspada mengira kalau itu serangan musuh...

"A-apa itu?".

"A-Apa itu serangan musuh?!".

Tappp!!!

suara-suara Shinobi Konoha bergumam yang terdengar kebingungan, muncul sesosok orang dari portal pusaran angin tersebut. Mereka terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut, sosok seorang bocah pirang terbalut kaos putih dan tanpa ikatan Hitae-ite, yang sedang menggendong seorang gadis balita.

"Percuma kalian berjaga disisi gerbang barat, sampai kapan pun tidak akan ada tikus-tikus yang menjamah di bagian ini!!". ujar sosok bocah pirang tersebut.

Para shinobi Konoha sekejap terperangah mendengar ucapan bocah tersebut. Beberapa Shinobi itu menyuarakan atas rasa keheranannya.

"Kau jangan bercanda bocah!".

"Apa maksudmu, kau mengatakan hal itu?!".

Namun bocah pirang itu hanya terdiam tanpa membalas rasa kebingungan mereka. Iruka yang masih memerhatikan sosok tersebut, serasa mengenal betul. karena cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya.

"Naruto-kun, kau kah itu?". ujar Iruka.

"Hn".

Tap!!!.

Bocah pirang meloncat kebawah dengan masih menggendong gadis balita bersurai merah, tentu mereka semua kembali terkesiap. Pasalnya mereka mengenal betul sosok gadis kecil tersebut, anak bungsu Hokage mereka.

"I-itukan M-Mito-sama". ujar salah satu Shinobi Konoha yang masih terlihat terkesiap.

"Ya k-kau benar". timpal salah satu temannya.

"Naruto-kun, bukankah seharusnya kau mengikuti final ujian Chunin..mengapa masih berkeliaran di luar?". rasa penasaran mendera Iruka akan sosok bocah yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu bocah, mereka tidak akan menyerang dibagian barat. Dan kau dapatkan informasi ini darimana...apa kau menganggap bagian divisi intelejen tidak becus?!". ujar tegas Ibiki Morino.

Tanpa menghiraukan Iruka, kepala kuning menolehnya. "Hn, hanya peregangan otot saja sebelum pesta dimulai". ungkap datar Naruto dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Ibiki. "Apa Sensei membawakan aku Hitae-ite, sepertinya punyaku ketinggalan dirumah?". pungkas Naruto.

"Tentu Naruto-kun...tentu. Ini pakailah". dari kantong ninjanya Iruka mengambilnya, lantas menyerahkannya dengan tersenyum.

"Arigatou..Sensei". ujar Naruto, iris saphirenya melirik sekilas kearah Ibiki.

"Kalau kau memang seorang dari divisi intelejen harusnya lebih mengetahui tentang informasi situasi diluar, mereka bergerak bukan terpecah menjadi kelompok kecil melainkan pergerakan mereka memang berpindah dari kelompok satu ke kelompok lainnya guna mengecoh strategi kalian. Apa semacam strategi bodoh seperti ini, strategi yang terapkan oleh Hokage busuk itu!". imbuh datar Naruto dengan inosen, tentu yang mendengarkan Naruto kembali terkejut, terlebih bocah pirang itu menghina seorang Hokage.

"Onii-chan..ayo kita kesana". sedari tadi Mito yang tidak sabar guna bertemu ibunya, mendadak merengek.

"Hn". ambigu Naruto dengan menghilang disertai kilatan hijau.

Sringgg!!!

Kilatan hijau lenyap tanpa bekas, keberadaan bocah pirang sudah menghilang dari pandangan para Shinobi, tentu mereka sangat terkejut begitu pula Ibiki. Iruka hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, "Hahh, memang dia itu tidak akan pernah berubah..dasar bocah nakal". ujarnya dengan tersenyum.

Dari luar gerbang tampak tiga orang shinobi yang bertugas diluar desa, berlari dengan terburu-buru. Tentu rekan-rekannya yang masih berada di gerbang barat dibuat keheranan.

"Ada apa Mizaku?". lontar Ibiki setelah ketiganya sampai.

Dengan nafas yang masih terengah, salah satu dari ketiga shinobi menjawab. "Hah..hah..A-Ano Morino-san di sebelah barat hutan dengan jarak 20 km dari sini banyak sekali para mayat shinobi yang terbakar dan berserakan, kami menduga mereka Shinobi-shinobi Oto dan Kusa, diperkirakan jumlah mereka sekitar 200 mayat!". ujar Mizaku.

"Itu benar Ibiki-san, sepertinya mereka kelompok kecil yang seperti terpecah dari pasukannya". timpal rekan Mizaku

Tentu saja reaksi Ibiki sangat terkejut bukan main, setelah mendapat informasi yang sangat menyakinkan. Terlebih sebelumnya bocah pirang juga mengingatkannya. "Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, apa yang kalian lihat itu apa jelas nyata!!". sangkal Ibiki dengan menunjuk shinobi bagian komunikasi. "Kau cepat laporkan informasi ini ke Shikaku-san, semoga saja ada strategi yang baru!!".

"Ya dengan sangat jelas kami melihatnya Ibiki-san!". sahut rekan Mizaku kembali.

Iruka yang mendengar hanya tersenyum ia bisa menduga. ' _Hahhh..selalu saja kau Naruto-kun membuat ulah yang tidak bisa kami tebak, aku sangat yakin itu pasti perbuatanmu'._ Benak Iruka mencerna keras.

Memang bisa dipastikan itu adalah tindakan Naruto, dengan membuka jalan pasukan Shinobi lain yang tanpa diketahui pihak lain Konoha sendiri, agar pasukan Kirigakure bisa bergerak tanpa diketahui pihak Iwagakure maupun ketiga desa lainnya.

 **~00000000000000000000~**

Di tribun penonton Sasuke masih terus berdiam diri dan masang wajah datar, tanpa berminat dengan pertandingan dibawah arena. Seorang gadis Hyuuga bertarung dengan Kunoichi Suna.

Dari kejauhan sepasang mata lavender melirik tajam dengan keberadaannya, _'Awas kau Uchiha_ , _aku akan membalasmu dengan kejadian tempo hari..takdir sudah menentukan bahwa aku yang menang!'._

Sakura sedari tadi merasakan kejanggalan dengan rekan satu timnya, dia merasa kurang. Ya bocah bersurai pirang yang entah dimana keberadaannya. "Sasuke-kun, apa kau merasa kalau Naruto tidak ada disini dan apa kau tau sekarang dia dimana?". ujar si gadis pink.

"Hn, aku tidak tau sekarang dia ada dimana". sahut datar rekan pantat ayamnya.

Ditengah arena sang gadis Hyuuga sangat bersusah payah untuk menjatuhkan lawannya, tampak tubuhnya terdapat luka begitu juga dengan lawannya seorang Genin Suna.

 _'A-aku harus bisa mengalahkan lawanku..sejauh ini sudah banyak orang yang mendukungku, akan aku buktikan pada Otousan kalau aku mampu..Menma-kun arigattou sudah menyemangatiku'._ mata Byakugan menyorot tajam Yukata, dengan meregangkan tangannya Hinata siap melancarkan serangan kembali.

 ** _Shugohakke Rokujūyon Shō_**

Sresshh!!! sreshhh!!!

muncul kilatan-kilatan chakra berwarna biru yang membentuk seperti benang-benang cakra menjadi bulatan di kedua telapak mungil Hinata, lantas ia melesatkan ke arah tubuh Yukata yang seperti ingin menghindar namun...

Duakkk..Duakkk!! sreshhh!! Blaaaarrrr!!

"Aaarrgghhh!!".

bahu dan dada Yukata menjadi korban serangan telak tapak suci Hinata yang datangnya mendadak, dan membuat tubuh Genin Suna terpental keras dengan menghujam permukaan lantai arena, perlahan kesadaraan Kunoichi tersebut menghilang dengan tubuh yang terluka parah.

kembali Genma mengumumkan hasil pemenangnya. "Pemenangnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata dari Konohagakure!!".

Di barisan bangku penonton seorang pria dengan mata lavender dengan raut wajah datar. "Kau lihat Hanabi, aku kira dia sangat lemah..ternyata dia mampu membutikannya, dengan begitu keluarga atas tak perlu risau". pungkas ketua Klan Hyuuga tersebut.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Onee-sama, Otou-sama?". ujar polos gadis bersurai coklat tidak mengerti maksud ayahnya, namun Hiashi sendiri malah terdiam tidak menjelaskan pada sang anak.

Sringg!!!

kilatan hijau muncul dibelakang bangku para elit Jounin, tentu yang melihatnya sangat terkejut bukan main. Tapi tidak dengan Jounin yang bermasker, ia malah tersenyum simpul mendapati bocah pirang berdiri dengan menggendong gadis balita. "Yare..yare kembali juga rupanya murid terbaik Sensei". ujar Kakashi berbasa basi, sedang yang ditatap memasang wajah datar saja.

"Hn, tak perlu berbasa-basi, ada yang inginku bicarakan denganmu". pungkas Naruto dengan menurunkan gendongan sang Imouto.

"Uhmm..itu Okaa-chan". telunjuk mungil menuding dimana wanita bersurai merah berada, yang duduk dibangku dan membelakangi.

"Hm..hati-hati tidak usah terburu-buru, ttebayou". gumam Naruto, ketika Mito berlarian ke arah Kushina.

Kakashi yang melihatnya juga ikut tersenyum melihat ada sifat lain yang ada di dalam diri Naruto. "Apa ini lebih penting tentang pertandinganmu nanti?". lugas Kakashi masih menampilkan rasa penasaran.

"Bukan sekedar dari pertarungan biasa". pungkasnya, Naruto menghilang dengan kepulan asap.

"Hahhh...selalu saja dirimu Naruto, memang susah untuk ditebak pemikiranmu". keluh Jounin bermasker, tubuhnya ikut menghilang dengan Shunshin.

dari samping sebuah lengan mungil langsung memeluk leher Kushina. "Okaa-chan!". ujar lekas gadis balita bersurai merah, tentu saja Kushina terkejut yang lantas ikut memeluk erat putri kecilnya tersebut.

"Kapan kau kembali sayang, dan dimana kakakmu?, ttebane". tanpa menunggu waktu, Kushina langung mencerca putri mungilnya tersebut. "Dimana kakakmu?,ttebane,".

jemari mungil hanya menuding dimana sang kakak berada, namun saphirenya mengerjap mendapati bocah pirang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya."Uhm..tadi disana,tapi..". gumam polos Mito.

"Disana dimana maksudmu, Mito-chan?". pungkas Kushina semakin khawatir.

Tentu saja drama keluarga tersebut mendapat perhatian lebih dari Jiraiya dan Tsunade yang duduk di sebelah sampingnya. "Bukannya Menma masih disana Kushina". ujar Jiraiya yang masih saja lemot untuk mencerna keras, malah menujukan jarinya ke arah tempat peserta berada.

"Haaahhh..Jiraiya..jiraiya masih saja tidak bisa melihat situasi". keluh Tsunade, walau baru kembali pulang ke desa. Tentu Tsunade paham ada maksud lain dengan perkataan Kushina.

Di bawah tribun kembali papan elektrik menunjukan nama peserta yang akan bertanding, Genma masih berdiri tenang yang lantas menyuarakan pertandingan berikutnya. "Sai dari Konohagkure melawan Kajika dari Otokagure!". teriaknya lantang.

Namun sumber suara langsung menyahut keras. "Aku menyerah!!, tubuhku tidak sedang fit!!". sesosok Genin dari salah satu bangku peserta, terlihat sebuah jari mengacung keatas.

"Apa hanya segitukah mental para Genin Otokagure, sama sekali tidak menunjukan semangatnya". ujar Kakek tua yang masih sibuk dengan asap nikotinnya.

"Memang benar Sandaime, mungkin saja Genin itu terlalu malas untuk mengadu ototnya". timpal Hokage pirang.

"Aku rasa itu tidak mungkin Hokage-dono, Sandaime-dono. Barangkali dia tipe Shinobi yang tidak suka dengan hal yang merepotkan". tutur Kazegake dengan aksen yang misterius. _'Khukhukhu...baguslah semakin cepat semakin baik..agar aku bisa membuka kadoku...khukhukhu!'._

Papan elektrik kembali menunjukan peserta berikutnya, tertera dua nama bocah yang berasal dari Klan-Klan yang sangat berpengaruh di Konoha. Tampak riuh teriakan diseluruh penjuru tribun, tentu ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat langka dan sangat dinantikan oleh segenap Shinobi dan penduduk Konoha. Pertarungan antar Genin prodigy, tentu juga pertarungan pengguna Doujutsu dan yang sangat sayang untuk di lewatkan.

"Pertandingan berikutnya adalah Sasuke Uchiha melawan Neji Hyuuga, bagi kedua peserta diharapkan turun ke bawah arena!!". lantang Genma menyeru keras.

Kedua bocah sudah sepenuhnya turun ke arena, mata mereka saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Menyerahlah kau Uchiha, takdir sudah menentukan bahwa akulah yang akan menang!!". lontar keras nan arogan bocah Hyuuga.

"Hn, sangat terlalu yakin sekali dengan takdirmu, itu sungguh sangat konyol". komentar datar Sasuke, tak menyiratkan rasa tekanan bocah Hyuuga.

"Cih, bocah dari Klan yang sangat menyedihkan yang hanya meninggalkan dirimu saja, bukankah itu menunjukan bahwa kau Uchiha lemah!!". tandas Genin Hyuuga sikapnya semakin bertambah arogan.

alis hitam Sasuke menaik, terasa lucu baginya seakan tergelitik dengan tuturan bocah Hyuuga. "Hn, lebih menyedihkan lagi yang mengaku sebagai Klan besar tapi di tengahnya terdapat sekat, yang membedakan antara majikan dan budak..bukankah itu Klan yang lebih menyedihkan, terlebih sekarang didepanku dari golongan budak!". sindir datar Sasuke menyeringai nan remeh, membuat bocah Hyuuga terlihat emosi.

Bukan hanya Neji saja yang terlihat emosi, dideretan bangku penonton bagian depan, sesosok pria bersurai hitam panjang, bermata lavender dan terbalut kimono warna coklat mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"HAJIME!!!". lontar keras Genma, bahwa pertarungan bisa dimulai.

Wushhh!!!

"Sialan kau Uchiha, sudah ditakdirkan bahwa akulah yang akan menang!!!". lontar keras Neji dengan melesatkan dua pukulan tapak suci, mata Byakugan menatap bocah Uchiha dengan berkilat tajam.

Duakkkk!!! Tappp!!

Dua tangan langsung menyilang didepan dada Sasuke, menangkis serangan bocah Hyuuga, lantas tangan tersebut mencekal kedua ujung tangan Genin bersurai panjang tersebut dengan menghempaskannya kebelakang. "Aku lebih percaya dengan kekuatanku dan nasibku sendiri". seringaian remeh semakin tersungging.

Wushhh!!! Brakkkk!!!

Neji semakin terdesak hingga tubuhnya terpental akibat dorongan kuat Sasuke dan membentur pagar arena. Dengan sedikit terhuyung sang bocah Hyuuga kembali membangunkan tubuhnya, mata Byakugan aktif semakin berkilat tajam. "Sialan kau Uchiha!!, takdirmu adalah kesendirian, Klan besarmu yang dicap sebagai penghianat desa sungguh itu sangat menjijikan sekali!!!". sinis bocah Hyuuga dengan mengejek keras.

raut wajah Sasuke semakin terlihat datar, tentu bocah gondrong itu sudah terlalu lancang. Lantas ia pun melesatkan banyak shuriken ke arah bocah Hyuuga.

Syuuttttt...syuuutttt...syutttt!!!

 ** _Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu_**

Wurrrsssshhhh!!!!

Shuriken-shuriken yang melesat menjadi terbakar ketika Sasuke menyemburkan elemen Katonnya, terus meluncur dengan cepat diatas udara dengan target bocah Hyuuga...

 ** _Hakkesho Kaiten_**

Wushhh!!! slarpp-slarpp!!!

muncul kubah putaran chakra dengan Neji sebagai pusatnya, melindungi diri dari serangan-serangan shuriken terbakar api yang terus melesat dengan cepat...

tranggg...trangggg...trannnng!! Blaaarrr!!!

serangan shuriken terbakar api membentur keras perisai bulatan chakra yang dibuat oleh bocah Hyuuga. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya, "Hn, lebih menjijikan lagi seorang budak mengaku bisa mengalahkan seorang Uchiha, padahal pertarungan sebelumnya sudah menjadi bukti". ujar datar Sasuke tanpa berekspresi.

"Lumayan untuk seranganmu Uchiha!, tetap saja takdir sudah menentukan akulah pemenangnya dan kau mati brengsek!!". Neji kembali melesat dengan tangan dijulurkan ke depan siap menyerang..

Wushhh!!!

 ** _Jyuuken_**

Syuttt!! slapp!!!

Sebuah pukulan tapak suci muncul mendadak didepan dada Sasuke, lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah belakang seperti kayang, menghindari serangan ciri khas Klan Hyuuga. Tentu saja serangan Neji hanya mengenai udara kosong saja, tampak mata Byakugannya sangat terkejut.

Dengan masih dalam keadaan kayang, kaki Sasuke lantas bergerak keatas menjangkau tubuh Neji, menendang keras perutnya dengan penuh cakra...

 ** _Lotus_**

Syuuttt!!! Duakkkk!!!

Tubuh Neji terpental keras ke udara akibat tendangan keras bocah Uchiha, kembali Sasuke melesat ke udara dengan kaki kanan yang menekuk siap diregangkan...

Wusss!!! Duaaaakkk!!! Blarrrrrrr!!!

Serangan telak ketika sebuah kaki kecil terbalut sandal shinobi warna biru membentur keras punggung bocah Hyuuga, yang datangnya dari atas dan tubuh bocah bersurai coklat panjang pun terhempas kepermukaan lantai dengan sangat kerasnya.

mata oniks Sasuke menatap tubuh tersungkur dipermukaan retakan tengah kawah. _'Cih, takdirkah?, hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang tidak bisa kau memahaminya untuk apa kau hidup'._ benak Sasuke mengejek keras bocah Hyuuga.

Di bangku tribun tampak riuh dengan pertandingan dibawah arena.

"Hajar terus bocah cantik itu Sasuke-kun!!". teriak lantang nan cempreng gadis Yamanaka.

"Diamlah kau Ino-pig!!, suara cemprengmu sangat mengganggu kupingku!!!". sarkas kesal Sakura dengan rival abadinya yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Heyy..!! apa kau takut kalau Sasuke-kun akan memilihku jidat?!". lontar Ino penuh tantangan.

"Ambil saja, palingan Sasuke-kun akan muntah menatap tubuhmu yang gendut seperti babi!!". ejek Sakura pada gadis Yamanaka.

"Sialan kau jidat!!". sungut Ino muncul kedutan di keningnya, emosinya menaik.

"Yare-yare..sepertinya kalian tampak bersemangat sekali". ujar seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang tribun dan tidak peduli dengan situasi persaingan rival.

"Kakashi-Sensei, kau mengejutkanku saja!!". ujar Sakura dengan kesal, dan mata emeraldnya mendapati bocah pirang yang berada dibelakang Kakashi. "Kemana saja kau baka?".

"Hn". ujar datar Naruto dengan menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding tribun, bersedekap tangan dengan santainya.

Dibangku lain Menma semakin terkesiap dengan pertarungan di bawah arena. "Aku sangat yakin, hanya suatu kebetulan saja si Uchiha itu!". sinis Menma.

"Merepotkan...pertarungannya belum selesai". ujar malas bocah Nara.

Dibawah arena, Sasuke masih terus menatap tubuh bocah Hyuuga yang sudah bangkit. "Brengsek kau Uchiha!". sarkas Neji dengan mengelap darah disudut bibirnya. "Lumayan seranganmu Uchiha, tetap saja kau yang akan kalah!". Neji segera melesatkan beberapa shuriken kearah Sasuke sebagai serangan balasan...

Syuttt...syutttt...syuuuttt!!!

Dengan seringaian terkembang, bibir tipis seperti mengejek. Sebilah kunai sudah tergenggam di tangan kanannya menyambut serangan, dengan cepat ia melesat ke udara...

Trangg...tranggg..trangg!!!

bruukkkk!!!! brukkkkk!!!

Sasuke menangkis semua shuriken yang melesat hingga bertebaran dipermukaan lantai arena, mendadak dari arah bawah dua buah tangan yang menapak menyerang...

 ** _Hakke Hyaku Hijuhachi Sho_**

Tappp!!! Tapp!! Tappp!!

"Percuma Uchiha sekarang kau sudah dalam jangkuanku, takdir sudah memilihku dan kau kalah!!!". tutur arogan bocah Hyuuga yang sekarang sudah berdiri di tengah delapan trigram, dan lantas menjulurkan dua tangannya dengan pukulan 128 tapak sucinya...

iris oniks menyipit. _'Hn, jadi dia melesatkan shuriken hanya sebagai pancingan agar aku lengah dan menyerangnya mendadak sebagai_ _serangan kejutan..tetap saja serangan menyedihkan'._ cerna keras Sasuke yang sudah terperangkap.

Duakkk!! Duakkk!! Duakkk!!! Duakkk!!!!

Brakkk!! Bluuaaaarrrrrrrr!!!!

Tubuh Sasuke menerima banyak serangan yang menghantam tubuhnya, hingga tubuhnya terpelanting dan membentur tembok dengan keras hingga tembok arena hancur dipenuhi dengan kepulan debu.

"Wasit umumkan pemenangnya!!!". teriak keras yang semakin terlihat sangat arogan, sedangkan Genma mengurutkan keningnya bingung dengan situasi.

ditribun penonton, seorang pria baya melirikan iris lavendarnya. "Lihatlah Hanabi, seharusnya begitulah seorang Hyuuga!". ujarnya datar Hiasihi, tapi otanya masih mencerna keras. _'Bagaimana bisa kalangan Bunke mempelajari teknik kalangan Souke, memang sangat berbakat anakmu Hizashi'._

"Bagaimana bisa Nejii-Nii mampu melakukan teknik itu Otou-sama?". komentar gadis bersurai coklat pendek.

Sakura berjengit dengan perasaan sangat cemas. "Sasuke-kun..a-apa ia bisa selamat Sensei?". tutur cemas Sakura melihat tubuh rekan pantat ayamnya membentur dinding.

"Hm, akan sangat susah untuk diprediksi Sakura, terlebih Sasuke sudah sepenuhnya terkunci jalur tanketsunya oleh serangan jutsu tertinggi Klan Hyuuga". ungkap Jounin bermasker, melirik sekilas ke belakang. "Mungkin kau punya pendapat lain Naruto". dibalik masker bibir Kakashi tersenyum tipis, pasti murid pirangnya mengetahui sesuatu.

alis kuning menaik, "Hn, aku tidak yakin Teme sangat mudahnya dijatuhkan". lugas datar Naruto yang masih bersidekap dada, tubuhnya masih menyender dinding tribun.

"Hm, Jadi begitu ya, Naruto". lugas Kakashi seakan mengerti pemikiran bocah pirang, bagaimana pun menurut Jounin bermasker murid pirangnya pengamat yang baik walau terkesan cuek.

Keterangan Naruto membuat Sakura kebingungan. "Apa maksud kalian, bisa kalian jelaskan?". sungut Sakura dengan rasa penasarannya.

Dibangku para Kage seseorang menyeringai misterius. _'Khukhukhu...aku sangat yakin Sasuke-kun tidak mudah kalah begitu gampangnya..khukhukhu..kenapa tak menunjukan saja kemampuan aslimu Sasuke-kun'._ Lidah bercabang menjilati bibirnya sendiri yang tertutup oleh jubah Kagenya.

Di bawah arena mata Byakugan Neji masih menatap intens kepulan debu di reruntuhan tembok arena. "Percuma Uchiha!!, takdir sudah memilihku kalau aku yang menang...wasit umumkan pemenangnya!!". lantang sombong bocah Hyuuga.

Genma hanya mendecih dengan kelakuan bocah Hyuuga yang terlihat sangat arogan. "Pemenangnya adalah_".

"Hn, segitu sajakah kemampuanmu Hyuuga, jutsu yang menyedihkan!!".

Ucapan Genma terpotong oleh suara lantang nan datar dari balik kepulan debu, tentu saja semua penonton di tribun terkejut bahkan Neji sendiri, semakin lama semakin mereda kepulan debu. Tampaklah bocah bersurai raven masih berdiri dengan tenang, separuh tubuhnya dihiasi bercak-bercak tanda hitam dan iris Sharingan tiga tomoe menatap kosong seakan menunjukan siapa penguasanya.

"K-kau bagaimana bisa masih berdiri dan menggunakan chakra, padahal seluruh jaringan Tanketsumu sudah tertutup!". ujar Neji yang masih syok, bahkan Genma tampak diam otaknya masih belum mencerna.

"Hn, anggap saja itu sebagai permulaan dan pesta sesungguhnya baru dimulai!". ujar datar penuh seringaian yang langsung melesat bertambah cepat, bahkan Byakugan tidak mampu mengimbangi pergerakan Sasuke, padahal Neji bisa melihat 360 derajat.

Wushhh!! tapp!! tapppp!!

Gerakan kaki semakin cepat melangkah, lantas melontarkan tubuhnya keudara disertai pukulan-pukulan mengepal keras dan meninju tubuh bocah Hyuuga, Neji semakin terdesak yang terus menangkis kepalan-kepalan tinju Sasuke. _'Aku bisa melihat Chakranya semakin aneh dan bertambah kuat, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya'._ otak jenius Neji mencerna keras, namun...

Wushhhh!!!! Duakkkk!!

dari arah samping kepalan tinju menghantam keras bahu Genin Hyuuga tersebut hingga tubuhnya terpelanting ke kiri, keseimbangan kakinya terganggu hingga..

Braaaakkkkk!!!

Tubuh keras Hyuuga menghantam keras permukaan lantai arena, iris Sharingan semakin menatap remeh keadaan Neji yang tersungkur. "Bukan takdirlah yang akan bicara sekarang, tapi tujuan apa yang mampu membuatmu hidup!". sarkas nan sinis bocah Uchiha.

 ** _Chidori_**

Ctrettt!! zippp...zipppp!!!

 **B.E.R.S.A.M.B.U.N.G**

 **vvvvvvvvv**

 **vvvvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vv**

 ** _Thanks To:_**

 ** _Victorian, Assis moreira, Rigama, AKANO EIJI, adam muhammad 980, Mi-chan, all Guest, Vhazer Gremory, ann, Guest7, Fahrul742, Waka-sama, cikedok54, Awy77 Andrian, Aryasatyazero117, uzu ziite, Lhiae932, yue no tsuki, Muhammad Kamil, luciferfanda, Voline, Annur Azure Fang, Saputraluc000, Aoki D Hagane, Tegar 1, Yuliosx, Dark-Night-404, muhamad khoirudin66, Kurotsuki Makito, Vilan616, Steven Yunior Roger, Firman597, Abu Amar Al ma'rufs, Naruto no Ramen, ImaGination, Ashuraindra64, Naruto Tamvans Lucifer, Jockz648, Yudi wisesa, FhiengkyhePsycho, arisnasution5, Otsuki'66, luffyKIDDROCK, And Anymore..._**

 **.0.0.**

 **.0.0.**

 **.0.0.**

 ** _Author Note:_**

 ** _Yoshhh!!...gw kembali lagi dengan chapter yang gaje dan penuh berantakan dan semoga bisa menghibur anda semua diwaktu luang...hahaha :v_**

 ** _Semoga Allah SWT memberikan baroqah, keselamatan dan lindungaNya pada kita semua._**

 ** _1) hahaha...masa Eins Mangekyou gak paham sih, Eins / Eien / Eternal / Mangekyou abadi untuk kelebihannya masih sama kaya mangekyou biasa, cuma lebih kuat dari yang biasa dan tanpa resiko kebutaan. Untuk sage mode dan sharingan mungkin reader-san pernah nonton edisi filler anime saat Hagoromo bertapa di Myobokuzan dengan bimbingan Gamamaru dulu saat waktu kecil._**

 ** _2) Ya gak papa lah bro...mungkin ffn ane sampah mungkin lebih baik begitu, masih banyak ffn Author-Autor senpai yang lebih sempurna, tapi bagiku Ffn gw bisa menghibur para Reader-san saja sudah cukup seneng..._**

 ** _3) Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mengoreksi ffn yang penuh berantakan seperti biasanya, alur Family nya semoga saja bisa berkembang and penuh kejutan._**

 ** _4) mode sennin sama kayak dicanon kok...cuma disini aku gabungin dengan teknik_** ** _Doujutsu, maka akan terlihat berbeda nantinya._**

 ** _Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mampir di mari, and next see chap._**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate T/M : (percakapan or pertarungan)**

 **Genre : Adventure, Family**

 **Warning : Gaje, abal, alur berantakan, OC,Ooc, garing, semi cannon** , **and anymore**

 **chapter 27**

 **Let's** **Happy Read**

Di ruangan minim cahaya seseorang kakek tua dengan kepala terbelit perban yang menutupi mata kanannya dan didagunya terdapat bekas luka x, orang tersebut mengetuk-ngetuk tongkatnya ke dasar permukaan lantai, seperti tengah menunggu seseorang atau ajudannya..

"Cih, kenapa mereka belum juga kembali?!". sungut orang tersebut, mata kanan kelamnya memandangi seluruh ruangan yang serba minim cahaya. Dari gestur tubuh memang tersirat akan ketenangan namun tidak dengan otaknya...

pooft! pooft!

Danzo kembali bersabar, menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya dua buah kepulan asap muncul didepannya. Tampak dua orang Anbu Ne dengan sosok yang berbeda, lantas keduanya merunduk dengan memberi penghormatan.

"Danzo-sama, kami datang melapor". Ujar salah satu Anbu Ne dengan memberi hormat, Anbu Ne tersebut bersurai orange panjang yang di ikat secara ponytail.

"Cepat katakan Fu!". Tanggap Danzo memerintah lekas ajudannya, tak sabar informasi apa yang akan didapatkan olehnya. Ketukan tongkatnya semakin keras ketika membentur permukaan lantai sebagai pelampiasaannya.

"Si Tsucikage sudah mengerahkan pasukannya beserta Jinchuurikinya dengan jumlah total 3500 orang shinobi, dan sekarang posisi mereka disebelah barat hutan desa Konoha dengan jarak 20 Km dari posisi shinobi penjaga gerbang barat". Ujar Anbu Ne tersebut atau Fu Yamanaka

"Kita berdua sudah memberi tanda kepada pasukan mereka untuk bersiap-siap, Danzo-sama. Dan si Jinchuurikinya sudah kami beri pengarahan jikalau perang ini pecah". Timpal sesosok satunya yang bertopeng setengah wajah, hanya bagian dari bawah hidung yang terlihat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, lalu bagaimana dengan pasukan Oto-Suna-Kusa?, tampaknya mereka memecah pasukannya menjadi group kecil-kecil, ternyata si ular busuk itu terlalu cerdik dan licik!. Aku mau kalian mengawasi jalannya invasi ini dan laporkan setiap saat!". lugas dingin Danzo.

"Itu hanya siasat mereka, aku sudah mengawasi dan mempelajari pergerakan mereka. Dari strateginya ketiga desa itu bermaksud akan menyerang tiga pintu gerbang utama, dan bagian pintu barat adalah jatah pasukan shinobi Iwagakure. Apa kita akan melibatkan diri dengan mereka, Danzo-sama?". Tanggap Torune.

Si luwak tua itu bergeming sesaat, mata kelam kanannya memandang dua ajudannya, " Kita tidak perlu melibatkan diri, cukup mengawasi mereka saja!" ujarnya lantang sambil membalikan badan, memunggungi kedua Anbu Ne tersebut. "Dan sekarang aku minta kalian kembali ke posisi, jangan sekali-sekali pergerakan kalian mengundang kecurigaan pihak Shinobi Konoha, aku tidak mau rencana ini gagal berantakan!". imbuh si mata satu, ketukan tongkat itu semakin keras sebagai peringatan bagi keduanya.

"Hamba mengerti Danzo-sama!, kami berdua mohon undur diri". jawab serentak kedua Anbu Ne, kemudian menghilang disertai kepulan asap.

Setelah kepergian kedua ajudannya, si luwak tua masih berdiam ditempat. Otak tua Danzo masih bergelayut dengan ambisi besarnya, _'Sebentar lagi..sebentar lagi kalian akan hancur...Hiruzen dan kau juga Minato, jabatan itu akan segera menjadi milikku, dan kemudian dua bocah itu akan menjadi senjataku yang tidak terkalahkan'._ Mata kanan kelam itu berkilat dan menyeringai, menatap cahaya-cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan.

 **O.O.O.O**

Di tribun arena ujaran nan teriakan semakin antusias dari para penonton pertandingan ujian final Chunin ini, mata mereka tak pernah lepas dengan pertarungan kedua bocah di tengah arena yang masih diselimuti asap, mendadak mata mereka menatap terkejut ketika sekelebat si bocah Uchiha tubuhnya dipenuhi totolan segel kutukan berwarna hitam dan tangan kirinya dipenuhi percikan petir berwarna biru...

Rasa khawatir dirasakan gadis bersurai merah muda, ia merasa de javu. "Kakashi-Sensei, itu bukannya tanda yang kemarin harusnya sudah menghilang. Kenapa muncul lagi di tubuh Sasuke-kun?". manik emerald merasa takut, terlebih ia mengingat rekannya ketika pertarungannya di hutan kematian.

Mendapat pertanyaan dari murid Kunoichinya, Kakashi tanpa menutup buku sampul orangenya. "Tidak usah berlebihan dengan rasa khawatirmu, Sakura. Aku yakin Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, ya..kan Naruto". iris oniks Kakashi melirik ke belakang, dimana bocah pirang bersandar di tembok tribun.

Iris Sapphire masih melekat menatap ke bawah arena, walau namanya sempat disinggung oleh sang Sensei. " Hn, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa dengan si Teme, aku yakin bocah pantat ayam itu mampu mengendalikan kekuatan Joutainya". Ujar Naruto nan santai.

 ** _Chidori!_**

ctreet..zippp..Zippp!!!

Ditengah arena Neji yang tersungkur, mendadakan mata Byakugannya mengedip ketika sekelebat bayangan sang bocah Uchiha melesat kearahnya dengan tangan kiri penuh percikan petir. Bersusah payah ia harus menghindar dan segera membangunan tubuhnya berdiri, walau tubuhnya merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa. "A-aku h-harus t-tetap bertahan, a-apapun y-yang t-terjadi. I-ini l-lah t-takdirku". Tubuh yg masih meringkuk di tengah arena itu memancarkan cakra biru, menjadi bulatan guna melindungi dirinya..

 ** _Hakkesho Kaiten!_**

Wusssshhhh!!!!!!

Bulatan chakra berputar kencang ditengah arena, sebuah jutsu pertahanan yang dibuat Neji dengan bersusah payah. Tangan penuh percikan petir semakin mendekat dan dalam hitungan detik...

Blaaarrrrrrrr!!!!

Kedua jutsu berbenturan dan menyebabkan suara melengking keras. Iris merah Sharingan tiga tomoe menyipit pertanda sedikit merasa kecewa, "Cih, masih punya nyali rupanya". Namun sesaat tubuh bocah Uchiha itu melesat ke belakang dengan tubuh masih dipenuhi segel kutukan.

Bocah Hyuuga kembali berdiri walaupun dengan tubuh sempoyongan, bibir tipis yang terdapat darah disudut masih menyeringai remeh, "S-Sudah ku buktikan bukan Uchiha, kalau takdir masih berpihak kepadaku. Bahwa takdirku akan menang hari ini".

Suara datar terkesan menggelikan di kuping Sasuke, mata merah tiga tomoe menatap tubuh bocah Hyuuga yang sangat berantakan sekali, pakaiannya terlihat lusuh bercampur debu dan darah. "Hn, percaya diri boleh-boleh saja dan..". ucapan Sasuke terjeda ketika ia kembali melesat, kaki kecil terbalut sandal shinobi berwarna biru berlari sangat cepat, seperti mengambang dipermukaan lantai arena dan meloncat ke udara disertai rapalan segel tangan.

 ** _Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu_**

Wurssssshhhh!!!

Segera akan mendapat serangan, Neji kembali merentangkan kedua tangannya ke arah depan, walau kedua kakinya menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sudah sempoyongan. Serangan bola api melesat dari udara kearah Neji dengan sangat cepatnya, kembali bocah Hyuuga itu siap mengadu jutsu..

 ** _Hakke Hasangeki_**

Wushhh!!!!

muncul gelombang cakra dari kedua tapak tangan yang diregangkan mengarah tepat ke bola api yang tengah meluncur dari atas udara...

Blarrrrrr!!!!

 ** _Chidori Senbon!!_**

Ledakan keras terjadi akibat pertemuan kedua jutsu dengan saling berbenturan, hingga menciptakan kepulan asap, akan tetapi sang bocah Hyuuga dikejutkan lagi serangan yang berbeda dari arah belakang yang tak dapat di jangkau oleh mata Byakugannya, serangan tersebut sangat cepat dan mendadak. Serangan petir berbentuk senbon menancap tepat dibelakang tengkuk lehernya.

Ctrettt..jlebbb!!!

Sekelebat bayangan muncul disamping kiri Neji yang mulai lengah akibat serangan dadakan. "Dan akan aku buat takdirku sendiri tanpa campur tangan orang lain, kecuali satu orang yang mengerti pikiran dan isi hatiku!". Imbuh dingin Sasuke dengan lekas menghantamkan tangan putih yang penuh bercak hitam, menghantam keras dagu bocah Hyuuga dengan penuh cakra...

Duuuuaaaakkkkk!!! brakkkkk!!

Tubuh bocah Hyuuga itu terpelanting keras dan membentur dinding arena hingga hancur berantakan, debu kembali berterbangan di reruntuhan tembok arena dan dibawahnya terdapat pecahan-pecahan batu bata. Di tengah pecahan batu bata itulah tubuh kecil Neji terkulai lemah dan tak berdaya chakranya mencapai batas akhir, sebuah Hitai-ite terlepas dari kepala bersurai coklat panjang, jatuh ke permukaan lantai...

Tringggg!!!!

Tappp!!!

Sasuke mendaratkan kakinya tepat didepan tubuh terkulai lemah Neji, mode Joutainya telah ia nonaktifkan sejak dari beberapa detik yang lalu. Iris oniks Sasuke menatap datar segel X di dahi Neji.

"U-Uchiha, a-aku t-tidak m-menyangka k-kau m-mengetahui k-kelemahan p-penglihatan B-Byakugan, d-dan k-kau m-memanfaatkan i-itu d-dengan s-serangan t-terakhirmu. B-bagaimana k-kau b-bisa tau?". Ujar lemah si bocah Hyuuga.

Sasuke menanggapinya datar nan acuh. " Hn, terlalu mudah, kau kira Doujutsu yang kau bangga-banggakan itu tidak mempunyai kelemahan, ternyata tidak sepenuhnya pandanganmu melihat 360, masih ada celah yang kosong dan tidak bisa kau jangkau". Iris oniksnya masih menatap tubuh mengenaskan Neji tanpa rasa segan, lebih cenderung remeh.

Dibagian bangku tribun penonton, seseorang bersurai coklat panjang dengan terbalut kimono warna hitam agak kecoklatan, tampak mengepalkan tangannya dengan keras seperti menahan rasa kesal. _'Sialan kau, Uchiha...kau telah membuka kelemahan rahasia mata Byakugan'._ Batin bangsawan ketua Klan Hyuuga mengumpat keras, sorotan manik lavendernya menajam sosok Sasuke di bawah arena.

Manik perak Neji terlihat sayu, menatap bocah Uchiha didepannya yang terlihat angkuh, jemarinya menunjuk dengan lemah tanda segel di dahinya. "I-ini lah takdirku, takdir yang sesungguhnya. Takdir yang sangat menyedihkan bagi keluarga Bounke di Klan Hyuuga...w-walaupun a-aku sudah b-berlatih k-keras s-sekuat a-apapun, k-kami tidak akan pernah bebas seperti burung selama segel ini masih ada di dahi kami kaum Bounke".

"D-dan s-selamanya a-akan m-menjadi keluarga terpinggirkan dari keluarga Shouke, s-sungguh s-sangat m-menyedihkan bukan, l-lantas a-pa yang mendasarimu menjadi kuat, Uchiha?". ulang Neji dengan tersenyum lemah.

Sedetik tubuh Sasuke membungkuk dengan tangannya meraup batu pecahan tembok, lantas badannya tegak kembali. " Cih, tidak ada takdir yang tak bisa di ubah, melainkan tujuan dan keyakinanku untuk bertahan hidup. Dan itulah takdirku, sekeras dan seberat apapun takdir yang menghalangi, tetap akan ku taklukan sekalipun Shinigami didepan mata". lugas dingin Sasuke dengan membalikkan tubuhnya.

krakkk!!!

bunyi pecahan batu hancur digenggaman Sasuke, tubuh terbalut kaos biru berkerah tinggi itu pun beranjak meninggalkan arena, ketika tubuh mengenaskan Neji ambruk tak sadarkan diri karena sudah mencapai batas kesadarannya. Kembali suara riuh terdengar di penjuru tribun penonton ketika Genma Shiranui mengumumkan hasil akhir pertarungan, bahwa Sasuke adalah pemenang di pertandingan ini. Pertarungan yang sangat mendebarkan sekaligus penuh mendramatisir, khususnya buat kekalahan Neji Hyuuga berakhir dengan keadaan tubuh yang sangat mengenaskan.

Dibangku para kage dan Daimyo negara api.

"Bocah Uchiha itu sungguh sangat berbakat ya Hokage-dono, bukankah itu bukti Konoha benar-benar mendidik dan melatih para Geninnya dengan keras". lontar Kazekage dengan sorot mata yang berbinar dan gestur tubuhnya menyirat ketertarikan. _'Khukhukhu..aku sudah tak sabar untuk mendapatkan tubuhmu Sasuke-kun. Terlebih tadi kau sudah menggunakan kekuatan yang aku beri...khukhukhu'._

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya Kazekage-dono, memang harus sewajarnya kami atau desa Konoha ini sangat beruntung mempunyai Genin yang berbakat, dan Uchiha Sasuke itulah salah satunya...terlebih bocah itu dari Klan Uchiha terakhir yang dipunyai Konoha". terang Yondaime-Hokage, iris sapphirenya menyipit menyungging rasa bangga.

"Aku kira sudah tidak ada lagi orang dari klan Uchiha, ternyata masih ada ya?". sela Daimyo negara api penasaran.

" Hahaha..tentu saja masih ada Daimyo-dono, buktinya anda sendiri sudah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri menonton pertarungannya". ujar Hiruzen terkekeh.

0.0.0.0

Selesai pertandingannya, Sasuke ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya kesandaran tembok tribun bangku penonton, seperti yang dilakukan oleh sahabat pirangnya. Manik sapphire itu menyipit mengapresiasikan kedatangan si bocah pantat ayam. "Hm, pertarungan yang penuh takdir..begitu ya". sindir Naruto setelahnya.

" Cih, bukan urusanmu". Pungkas Sasuke dengan datar, sepertinya Naruto ingin menjahili sahabat pantat ayamnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir.., tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu pada bocah Hyuuga songong itu, tujuan dan keyakinan adalah takdirmu..sepertinya aku pernah mendengar". ujar Naruto dengan pose berpikir, jarinya diketukan ke dagunya. "Bukannya itu kata-kataku dulu yang pernah aku ucapkan padamu sebagai penyemangat latihan kerasmu..kau itu sungguh tidak kreatif, Hn". Ulang bocah pirang masih menyindir.

"Hn, anggap saja aku sebagai penyambung lidahmu". lontar Sasuke sebagai alasan, guna mengalihkan perhatian si bocah Uzumaki. "Terus bagaimana dengan situasi?, masih belum ada tanda dari mereka". Sambung Sasuke setengah berbisik, manik oniksnya menyorot beberapa shinobi Sunagakure dan Otokagure yang duduk sebagai penonton.

"Ikuti saja permainannya". Singkat Naruto dengan dirinya beranjak turun ke bawah arena ketika papan elektrik menunjukan namanya, bahwa pertandingan final berikutnya akan segera dimulai.

Sorak riuh penonton kembali terdengar, Genma menyuarakan dua nama peserta untuk turun menuju ke tengah arena, bisik-bisik meremehkan terdengar ditelinga bocah Uzumaki ketika dirinya berjalan diantara bangku penonton, aroma suara-suara remeh datangnya dari penonton warga Konoha yang tidak tahu-menahu sepak terjang si bocah pirang. Naruto tak menggubrisnya akan suara mereka, dirinya hanya pasang muka stoic nan datar tapi menyeringai.

 _'Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan terjadi...aku jamin akan lebih seru dari yang sudah-sudah, jangan salahkan aku dengan kejutan selanjutnya.., jika aku mengamuk'._ Batin Naruto dengan masih berjalan.

"Pertandingan berikutnya babak final ujian Chunin ini, Naruto Uzumaki dari Konohagakure melawan Sabaku Gaara dari Sunagakure. Mohon bagi kedua peserta diharapkan ke tengah arena!!". Lantang Genma Shiranui.

Tampak di tengah arena terdapat bocah berbeda surai berdiri saling berhadapan, senyum simpul nan tipis diperlihatkan oleh lawan bocah pirang, Gaara menatap bocah Uzumaki dengan pandangan berarti seperti tatapan seorang teman.

"Hn, Jadi...begitu". Ucap seringaian Naruto terasa aneh.

Genma sebagai wasit kembali berseru. "Baiklah pertarungannya dimulai, HAJIM_ ...!!". Perkataan Genma terpotong ketika sebuah tangan mengacung keatas, oleh bocah bersurai merah.

"Aku menyerah, dan...!!". lantang datar Sabaku Gaara dengan menjeda teriakannya.

Tentunya lontaran Gaara membuat terkejut dan heran semua penonton, terlebih bagi beberapa shinobi desa Sunagakure. Termasuk Jounin yang berstyle mata tertutup sebelah, Baki sebagai Sensei pembiimbing trio Sabaku bersaudara. _'Sialan bocah itu..kenapa juga melewatkan kesempatan ini dan malah menggagalkan rencana yang dibuat Kazekage-sama saja, pasti Kazekage-sama akan marah..apa yang harus aku perbuat'._ Batin Baki mengumpat keras.

Kasak-kusuk masih berlangsung dibagian penonton Shinobi Sunagakure.

"Temari, bagaimana ini?". Bisik lirih si pengendali Kugutsu alias Kankuro.

si Kunoichi pirang berkucir empat sempat kebingungan. "Aku juga tidak tau Kankuro, aku juga bingung, kenapa Gaara bisa berbuat seperti itu?". ujar lirih Temari.

Akan tetapi kasak-kasuk itu ada jawaban dari sang pemimpin desa Sunagakure dengan sandi tangan didepan dada Kazekage, dengan menandakan tidak apa-apa dan jangan buat pihak shinobi Konoha curiga. Tentunya sang Kazekage palsu itu memberi tanda tanpa sepengetahuan Hokage dengan para kroninya.

Masih di tengah arena.

"Dan saat ini lawanku ingin menantang Genin yang terkuat!!". Pungkas sambung Gaara kembali tanpa mempedulikan keadaan.

Naruto masih bersedekap dada, sedetik kemudian tangan terbalut sarung tangan menuding jarinya ke arah bangku peserta. "Kau turunlah!!, kita bertarung, bukannya kau Genin terkuat, jangan menjadi sampah Hokage!!". lontar keras Naruto, manik sapphire itu menatap tajam bocah bersurai merah dengan tubuh terbalut jaket putih sliper hijau.

Tentunya Menma yang merasa ditantang mengepalkan tangannya keras dengan giginya saling gemerutuk, amarahnya kian berkobar terlebih bocah pirang itu sudah menghina dirinya. "Sialan kau!!, akan aku bunuh kau, brengsek!!". Menma gampang sekali tersulut emosi, apalagi sang penantang memang sedari dulu ingin ia binasakan. Lemparan kunai bercabang tiga menjadi kilatan merah menghilang, dan itu sebagai sebuah jawaban tantangan.

 ** _Hiraishin no Jutsu!!_**

Wushhh!!! Sringggg!!!

Dan muncul kembali sosok sekelebat bocah bersurai merah di tengah arena, dengan siap mencabik kunai cabang tiganya ke tubuh bocah Uzumaki, Naruto yang mendapat serangan dari atas udara segera menghindar dengan tubuh mencodongkan ke belakang...

Syattt!! trang!!! pooftt!!

Kunai perak entah dari mana datangnya, sedetik sudah berada digenggaman tangan terbalut kulit dan menangkis kunai cabang tiga yang dihujamkan oleh Menma. Manik violet yang terbakar amarah menatap nyalang Naruto yang berada di bawahnya seperti ingin menggorok bocah pirang dengan logam tajamnya.

Naruto yang masih dengan posisi gerakan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakang, lantas membuat gaya bersalto dengan kaki kanannya siap menendang, segera ia putarkan tubuhnya searah jarum jam..

Duakkkk!! wusshh..tappp!!

Tendangan keras Naruto dapat di tangkis sikut kiri Menma, bocah bersurai merah yang masih berada di udara kembali melemparkan kunai cabang tiga ke arah samping dengan cepat, otomatis Menma kembali menghilang dalam kilatan merah dan muncul disamping kiri bawah permukaan lantai dengan tubuh menghadap ke atas, dimana Naruto sesudah melakukan gaya tendangan salto...

Wushh!!! sringggg!!

 ** _Rasengan!!_**

Naruto dibuat terkejut ketika dari arah bawahnya muncul sebuah tangan terdapat bola spiral biru yang hendak menyerangnya, beruntunglah dirinya sebagai tipe sensorik hingga sensoriknya memperingatkan bahwa dirinya dalam bahaya _. 'Cih, tidak sabaran, bangsat!'._ Batin Naruto enteng yang masih dalam gerakan cepat dengan maksud menghindar. Sebuah katana perak muncul dari sarung tangan dan langsung dalam genggamannya, segara ia tepis bola spiral biru...

 ** _Hien!!_**

 ** _Shiroi no Ken Shogai Gaeshi!!_**

Duaaaarrrr!!!

Bunyi ledakan keras ketika katana perak terselimuti chakra biru membentur bola spiral serangan Menma. Saat ini bocah Uzumaki pirang belum menggunakan Jikukannya, jadi gerakan pertarungannya kalah cepat dengan Menma.

Dimata para penonton aksi pertarungan mereka dilihat seperti pertarungan cepat, terlebih si bocah bersurai merah sudah menggunakan jutsu Jikukan andalan Yondaime.

Dibangku para Jounin masih dibuat syok dan tercengang, bagaimana tidak ada yang berani menantang seorang anak Hokage yang tak perlu di ragukan lagi akan kekuatannya dan terlebih si penantang dengan tidak sopannya menghina nama besar Hokage.

"Kakashi-senpai, mengapa menjadi seperti ini?, apa senpai bisa melakukan sesuatu?". lontar Jounin pengendali mokuton, matanya melirik ke arah sebelahnya mencoba sedikit meminta bantuan Kakashi.

Sejenak Kakashi menutup novel laknatnya. "Aku juga tidak tau Yamato, pikiran Naruto itu sangat susah ditebak..bahkan aku tidak bisa memprediksi, kenapa sampai bisa terjadi seperti ini. Kita tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti baru kita bertindak?". Jounin pembimbing tim 7 juga merasa was-was, bahkan tidak bisa konsen dengan ritual novel laknatnya.

Tentu ada pula yang merasa khawatir, seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah dengan seorang balita dalam pangkuan merasa cemas akan aksi pertarungan cepat di bawah arena. "Minato, cepatlah hentikan pertarungan ini..aku tidak mau mereka saling membunuh, cepat hentikan mereka, ttebane!!". rasa gusar akan nada kecemasan Khusina melengking, terlebih yang bertarung dibawah sana adalah kedua anaknya.

Jiraiya sang Sennin katak malah menyela ucapan Khusina, "Sudahlah Kushina, aku yakin Menma akan baik-baik saja..terlebih ia sudah berlatih sangat keras sebelumnya di luar desa". Pungkas Jiraiya.

"Diam kau Sannin mesum, aku tidak akan bisa tenang sebelum pertarungan mereka berdua dihentikan!!". tatapan manik violet Khusina terlihat horor membuat Jiraiya pucat pasi

Manik sapphire Hokage pirang itu melirik ke belakang ketika namanya disebut. "Tenanglah Kushina, mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Jiraiya-sensei". Sanggah Minato seakan gesturnya merasa tenang, tapi lain di otak kepala pirangnya. _'Bagus Menma, beri pelajaran bocah kurang ajar itu..kalau perlu beri hukuman dengan siapa dia berhadapan.Tousan yakin kau mampu'._

Dahi tua yang berkerut semakin mengkerut, Hiruzen masih stay calm dengan pipa nikotinnya. Ia masih mencerna apa yang akan dilakukan cucu pirangnya itu di bawah arena. ' _Sudah aku duga hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat..tapi kenapa disaat momen yang kurang tepat'._ Pikir Sandaime bahwa momennya kurang tepat, terlebih informasi sebentar lagi pasti akan adanya invansi oleh ketiga desa.

Ditengah arena.

Bunyi ledakan Rasengan membuat Naruto segera menjauh, melesat mencari posisi yang pas. "Hn, ayolah..bukankah kau ingin bertarung denganku, jangan malu-malu keluarkan semua kemampuanmu!!". ujar datar seringaian Naruto memprovokasi lawannya.

wushh!! Tapp!!!

Shiroi no Ken masih berada digenggaman, posisi bilahnya menyilang didepan dada Naruto. Manik sapphirenya memandang tajam sosok Menma diarah seberangnya yang tadi gagal dengan serangan Rasengan. "Sialan kau, keparat!!...akan kau kirim ke neraka!!". Murka sosok Menma memandangnya benci menatap Naruto, emosinya masih bergejolak. Lantas ia pun merapal segel tangan, jemarinya menandakan segel plus.

 ** _Taju Kagebunshin no Jutsu!!_**

Pofft...Pofft..Pofftt!!!

Dua puluhan klon Menma muncul terbentuk setelah kepulan asap, " Serang mereka!!". Ujar Menma memberi perintah, puluhan klon itu melesat ke arah bocah Uzumaki dengan disertai kepalan tangan. Di atas udara para kloningan Menma berhamburan menuju ke arah Naruto, siap memberikan serangan Taijutsu. Berapa kepalan tangan hendak di pukulan...

Wushhhh..Wushh!!

Gerakan bilah katana terangkat ke atas, mengarah ke gerombolan para bunshin. Tubuh Naruto ikut melontar ke udara menyambut datangnya serangan, gagang katana semakin mengerat dan kembali mengayun untuk ditebaskan ketubuh para bunshin..

syattt..syattt!! poff..pofft!!

Beberapa bunshin langsung menghilang ketika sayatan katana perak mengenai tubuh para bunshin. Selama masih berada di udara Naruto tak membiarkan kakinya menganggur, kedua kakinya diregangkan dan mengangkat tinggi lantas menendang sekumpulan para bunshin disisi kanan kirinya...

 ** _Shishi Rendan!!_**

Duaghh..Duaghhh!!

Kaki kecil terbalut sandal hitam itu terus menjangkaui tubuh-tubuh para bunshin, menendang keras penuh chakra. Semua tendangannya mengenai telak para bunshin, entah itu dagu, punggung, perut, dan kepala. Para bunshin yang terkena serangan langsung terlempar mundur karena kerasnya tendangan, terpelanting membenturi permukaan lantai dan tembok arena...

brukk..brukk!! poftt..pofftt!!

Menma semakin menggertakan giginya mendapati para klonnya semuanya tumbang. "Sialan!!, mati kau keparat!!". Umpatnya kesal dengan dirinya melesat, meninggalkan posisinya dengan kilatan merah, dan muncul kembali disamping kiri Naruto yang masih berada di udara...

Sring!!! trangg!!!

Benturan logam terjadi, katana perak menangkis kunai cabang tiga yang datang dari atas samping. Tanpa melirik sedikit pun iris sapphire masih tenang namun bibir tipis itu malah menyeringai, belum merubah posisi tubuhnya dengan tangan kanan masih menggenggam katana yang sedang menangkis kunai cabang tiga. "Hn, bukan hanya songong tapi juga lebih sok kuat". Naruto segera merapal segel dengan tangan kirinya...

 ** _Chidori Nagashi!!_**

ctrett..ctrett!!!

Tubuh terbalut jubah sliper orange itu mendadak diselimuti percikan petir berwarna hijau yang makin lama makin membesar dan merambat melewati katana, semakin menjalar hingga hinggap ke tubuh Menma. Seakan mati rasa, Menma menjerit keras karena serangan petir. "Arrrrgghhh!!"...

Naruto tak memberi kesempatan kepada Menma dengan keadaan masih menangkis adu logam tajam, tangan kirinya mengepal kuat memusatkan chakra dan segera memukulkannya ke dada bocah bersurai merah..

Wushh!! Duaaaghh!!!! blarrrr!!

Tubuh kecil Menma terhempas ke arah bawah dengan sangat kerasnya, membentur permukaan lantai arena yang langsung dihiasi kepulan debu. Retakan-retakan kawah kecil tercipta akibat benturan tubuh Menma dengan lantai.

Tapp!!

Naruto mendaratkan kakinya dipermukaan lantai, sorot manik sapphire tak pernah lepas dimana tubuh Menma tergeletak. "Ayo..buktikan kalau kau lebih kuat!!, kenapa kau malah tiduran di lantai!!". Lontar dingin nan keras Naruto, masih terus memancing amarah si bocah bersurai merah.

Kepulan debu semakin mereda hingga tubuh kecil yang meringkuk mulai terlihat. "Ugghh..kuat sekali pukulannya hingga membuat dadaku sesak". Rintihan Menma terdengar dengan sedikit tertatih, tampaknya ia mulai membangkitkan tubuhnya. Sorot manik violet semakin menajam melukiskan rasa marah yang sangat besar, rapalan segel sebagai jawaban ketika melihat Naruto memandangnya remeh.

 ** _Hyoton Hyoro no Jutsu_**

Krakk..krakk!! sragh..sraghhh!!!

Permukaan lantai didepan Menma mulai ditumbuhi es yang semakin menyebar dan menjalar ke arah Naruto, bergerak merambat dengan sangat cepatnya. Mendapat serangan baru, Naruto melesat tubuhnya ke atas udara menghindari es yang bergulung-gulung hendak memerangkapnya. Selama di udara Naruto segera merapal segel dengan sebelah tangan...

 ** _Katon Karyuu Endan!!!_**

Wurshhh...Wurrshhhh!!

Semburan api mengarah ke arah bawah yang semakin membesar hingga membentuk semburan naga api yang tampak besar, melesat cepat mengarah kekumpulan es yang bergulung-gulung. Kedua titik serangan Jutsu akhirnya bertemu hingga terjadi benturan, sehingga...

Wurrsshhh!!! Sragghhh!! Blaaarrrrrrrrr!!!

nyesss!!!

benturan kedua jutsu mengakibatan timbulnya uap air, tentu saja jika es dipanaskan maka akan mencair dan menguap. Keadaan di sekeliling dipenuhi uap tapi tak menyiratkan Naruto dalam kelengahan, katana yang berada di genggaman segera ia lemparkan ke bawah dan menancap tepat dipermukaan lantai arena.

syuutt!! jlebb!! Tapp!!

Naruto ikut serta mendaratkan tubuhnya ke bawah dan gagang katana sebagai pijakan kakinya ketika bocah pirang berdiri. Dalam tebalnya kabut uap air, iris sapphire tak menyurut menjadikan penghalang malah semakin menajam serta sensoriknya sebagai panduan.

"Kau matilah sialan!!, bocah sampah sepertimu sangat mudah aku kalahkan, terimalah ini brengsek!!". Suara teriakan amarah dari balik kabut uap air terdengar ditelinga Naruto, tapi seketika bocah pirang itu sedikit terhenyak karena banyak adanya serangan kunai yang melesat..

syuttt...syuutttt...syuutttt!!!

Tentu Naruto tidak tinggal diam dengan gerakan ke kiri dan ke kanan tubuhnya menyondong, Naruto mengelak menghindari serangan kunai. Pijakannya pada gagang katana tidak mempengaruhi akan keseimbangan tubuhnya ketika tubuh kecil itu bergerak, bergoyang-goyang seperti kayang..

jlebbb..jlebbb!!! sringgg!!!

Serangan banyaknya kunai dapat dihindarinya dengan cukup mudah, di permukaan lantai kunai-kunai menancap disekitar posisi bocah pirang berada. Iris sapphire sesaat menyipit melihat bentuk kunai karena merasa janggal, itu adalah kunai-kunai cabang tiga. _'Hn, sepertinya bocah bodoh itu benar-benar ingin membun_'._ Perkataan batin Naruto terpotong akibat ia terkejut adanya sekelebat kilatan merah didepannya, sontak manik sapphire itu mengerjap..

Syatttttt!! Duaaaaagghh!!!

Serangan super singkat nan cepat membuat Naruto terpental dan terjerembab ke permukaan lantai, sebuah serangan sayatan kunai dan hantaman keras yang di lakukan Menma. Bocah pirang itu terjatuh dengan terduduk dengan memegangi bahu kanannya. "Cih, lumayan..terlalu buruk!". seringaiannya seperti mengejek, menandakan serangan ini bukanlah apa-apa. Manik sapphire meneliti kebawah dimana jubahnya terdapat goresan menyayat, agak sedikit robek. Berdiri kembali dengan menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang kotor akibat debu.

"Hahaha..rasakan itu bocah sialan!!, sebentar lagi tubuh busukmu yang akan aku cabik-cabik!!!". lontar keras Menma akan rasa senangnya dan merasa jumawa. Sepertinya perkataannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal yang telah membangunkan macan tidur.

"Hn, buruk sekali teknik pukulanmu, aku rasa jauh lebih baik teknik pukulannya Mito-chan". seringaiannya tanpa dosa, Naruto membandingkan tehnik adik balitanya dengan si bocah merah songong. "Dan anggap saja ini sebagai awal pemanasan..fufufu". lanjut Naruto terpampang seringaian sadis, gairah bertarungnya seakan meledak.

Menma menggertakan gigi, seketika emosinya meluap. Berani sekali si bocah pirang secara tak langsung mengatakan gaya bertarungnya sangat payah. "Sialan..mati kau, brengsekk!!". Menma kembali melesat dalam kilatan merah, mata violetnya melirik kunai-kunai cabang tiga yang menancap disekitar posisi bocah Uzumaki...

Sringg!!!

 ** _Raifuu Jikukan!!_**

Jentikan jari awal dari si bocah pirang menghilang dalam sekedip mata, menghilang dengan berkilat warna hijau. Menma sangat terkejut, mendadak sang target yang hendak akan diserangnya telah menghilang, ujung kunai cabang tiganya hanya menebas udara kosong. Dari atas sekelebat kilatan hijau timbul, meluncur didekat Menma yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya, tangan terbalut sarung tangan kulit menekan erat.

Trapppp!!

Naruto lantas memelintir pergelengan lengan Menma yang menggenggam kunai, "Ughh..sialan kau bocah lemah!!". Tampak Menma meringis, violetnya melirik kesamping namun sesaatnya terkejut, tangannya disentak dengan keras. Sekali tarikan penuh cakra, Naruto membanting tubuh Menma ke atas udara.

Sebelum si bocah merah menggunakan Jikukan Hiraishin, Naruto sudah lenyap dengan kilatan hijau menyusul Menma melesat ke atas udara dan muncul kembali tepat berada diatasnya, segera kedua tangan terbalut kulit saling menaut membuat kepalan tangan, lantas menghantamkannya ke punggung Menma dengan penuh chakra...

Sring!!! Wushhh!!! Duuuuaaggghh!!!

Saking kerasnya tubuh kecil bocah bersurai merah terhempas sangat cepat mengikuti gaya gravitasi, siap membentur permukaan lantai. Namun kilatan hijau sudah mendahuluinya di bawah arena, Naruto menatap sinis tubuh yang tengah meluncur. " Hn, aku memang lemah, tapi lemah akan rasa kasih sayang!!..sedangkan kau seorang pecundang, bangsattt!!". Teriak murka Naruto, melesat ke udara dengan gaya salto, merentangkan kedua kaki. Siap melancarkan Taijutsunya kembali, tubuh Menma semakin mendekat dan...

Wushhhh!!

 ** _Uzumaki Rendan!!_**

Sring!!!! Duakkkk!!!!

Kilatan hijau menyambar dan kedua kaki menendang keras perut Menma, tubuh terbalut jaket putih itu kembali tertarik ke atas. Serangan combo kedua, Naruto yang masih dalam posisi setengah berputar lantas mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menghantam keras dagu dan dada Menma dalam waktu bersamaan..

Duakkkkkkkk!!!!

Dalam kedaan melayang, bocah bersurai merah itu meringis kesakitan mendapati hantaman keras yang mendera tubuhnya. Lagi, kilatan hijau muncul tepat berada di atasnya. "Cih, sekarang serangan penutupannya..dan selesai sudah pelajaran Taijutsunya!!!". Naruto lekas menekukan kaki kirinya guna menambah gaya dorong, lantas melesatlah kaki terbalut sandal warna hitam tersebut, menendang keras tubuh Menma..

Sringg!!! Duaaaaakkkkk!!! wushhhh!!!

Blarrrrrrr!!!

Terhempas cukup keras membuat tubuh Menma meluncur bagai meteor menghujam bumi, tubuh Menma membentur lantai saking kuatnya, sekejap tercipta kawah kecil di tengah arena yang berselimut debu pekat. Selama masih di udara, Naruto tak memberi kesempatan bagi bocah songong itu, lekas tapak tangan terbalut kulit membuat bola chakra spiral berwarna hitam bercincin satu dengan ukuran sedang. Dan menjatuhkannya ke arah kawah kecil berada dengan cepat...

 ** _Rasenringu!!!_**

sring!! Duuaarrrrrrr!!!

Dentuman keras menggema di tengah arena bercampur terpaan angin kencang, jutsu itu menghancurkan tengah arena beserta sisi tembok-tembok yang sebagai pembatas antara arena dengan area penonton. Debu tebal makin mengepul, tercipta kawah yang lumayan cukup menganga besar, keadaan arena carut-marut tidak bisa di bayangkan dan mungkin saja ada penonton yang terluka karena efek tekanan elemen Fuuton yang sangat kuat, namun bocah pirang seakan tak peduli yang terpenting si bocah songong itu hancur.

Tappp!!

Naruto mendaratkan kakinya ke permukaan tanah?, ya benar tanah, karena seluruh permukaan lantai terkelupas hancur akibat jutsunya. Mata sapphire menyipit. "Cih, disaat seperti ini masih saja bisa menghindar..faktor keberuntungankah?". Sensoriknya tak mendapati di tengah kawah, sepertinya bocah bersurai merah itu lenyap dengan Jikukannya.

Sring!! Tapp!!

Kilatan merah hinggap. "Uughh..keparat!!, a-aku akan membalasmu sialannn!!, cih, kau pikir aku akan selemah itu!!, kau hanyalah seorang bocah sampah yang hidup dalam kesendirian, dan aku sangat membencimu berdekatan dengan Kaa-chan dan Mito-chan, karena perbuatanmu, Kaa-chan ku menjadi sedih..sekarang aku membunuhmu!!!".

Manik sapphire melirik ke sumber suara dan mendapati bocah bersurai merah dalam keadaan tubuh kacau balau, luka lebam, pakaian lusuh kusut penuh debu, darah segar yang menghias dibibir maupun badan. Kedua tangan bocah itu sedang menopang tubuh yang sedang menunduk, tapi kepalanya mendongak dengan tatapan manik violet terbakar amarah. _'Hn, tak sangka chakra Kyuubi benar-benar telah menyembuhkannya dalam waktu sesingkat ini'._ Batin Naruto menerka.

Kalimat murka si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu bagaikan api tersiram minyak, muka yang biasa menyeringai kini terlihat datar cenderung dingin, tatapan sapphire semakin meredup seperti kosong tanpa jiwa. Kini raut mukanya sangat sulit diartikan. "Kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku, lebih baik kau diam!!". lontar keras Naruto nadanya sarat tekanan emosi, tangannya mencabut katana perak yang menancap di tanah.

"Orang sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti apa itu rasa sakit, apa itu rasa kesepian, dan rasa hidup ketika dalam keadaan sekarat, maka aku akan mengajarkan apa rasa semua itu padamu, bangsatt!!". imbuhnya, lantas Naruto melesat ke arah Menma.

Shiroi no ken semakin berkilat tajam, ayunan bilahnya semakin cepat, lantas menebas secara horisontal...

Wushh!! syattt!!

Sabetan katana perak nyaris membelah tubuh Menma, jika ia tidak menghindar. Menma segera mengambil kunai cabang tiga baru dan beberapa shuriken, lantas ia lemparkan ke Naruto dengan keadaan melesat untuk menjauh, guna mengatur strategi.

 ** _Shuriken Kagebunshin no jutsu!!_**

pofftt!! syuttt..syutt...syuuutttt!!!

Shuriken yang tadinya berjumlah beberapa kini jumlahnya bertambah semakin banyak dan terus melesat di atas udara, semakin cepat lesatannya ke arah target. Manik sapphire menatap datar banyaknya shuriken berhamburan, "Percuma saja". Katana perak ia sabetkan secara menyilang, dalam sekali ayunan...

 ** _Shiro_ _no ken Surudoi toppu!!_**

Syatt!!! wushh!! prakkkkk!!

bilah katana perak yang terlapisi elemen fuuton semakin mengkilap hingga muncul bayangan bilah angin dan semakin membesar, membentuk pedang angin besar, sekali tebasan langsung merontokan semua shuriken hingga terpental kesembarang arah.

Menma semakin bernafsu menyerang, amarahnya berkobar sengit. Rapalan segel tangan sebagai jawaban. "Sial!!, kali ini takkan gagal!!". gerutuannya dengan kedua tangan didepan dada, merapal segel.

 ** _Hyōton: Kokuryū Bōfūsetsu!!_**

Suhu udara disekitar Menma mendadak menurun drastis, hingga muncul uap-uap udara menjadi air dan semakin membeku dalam sekejap tampak dua naga es besar tercipta, dua naga es dalam ukuran besar lantas meluncur bergesit liar. Meliuk-meliuk di udara, melesat dan siap menghantam target.

wushhhhh!!!

Mata sapphire itu menajam, tatapannya terarah ke arah serangan lawan. Tak tinggal diam ia pun mengadahkan telapak kirinya kedepan dada. _'Jika aku menggunakan katon maka yang timbul es itu akan kembali menjadi uap'._ Pikirannya mencerna keras, Naruto segera merapal segel sebelah tangan.

"Hn, sungguh bodoh, lagi pula itu jutsu yang menyedihkan". lirih dingin bocah pirang

 ** _Raiton Ra_** ** _iharchiryuudan no jutsu!!_**

ctret..ctrett!!!

Percik-percikan petir hijau menjalar keluar dari tubuh Naruto, makin lama semakin menyambar-nyambar hingga bertranformasi menjadi bentuk akhir, tiga naga petir besar yang tubuhnya memercikan petir berkilat-kilat dan melayang diatas Naruto, lantas ketiga naga petir tersebut melesat meliuk-meliuk diudara dan siap menyabut naga es punya Menma.

ctret!! Srusshh!! Blaaaaarrrr!!!

Ledakan keras terjadi di udara akibat dua jutsu berbeda elemen saling berbenturan dan dampaknya banyak pecahan-pecahan es berhamburan tercecer dipermukaan tanah.

Lagi-lagi si Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu menggertakan giginya, ' _Sialan bocah sampah itu, apakah tidak ada cara untuk mengalahkannya?'._ Pikiran Menma kalut, bahwa sang lawannya memang tangguh, dirinya sudah membuat sentuhan di tubuh lawan, sedangkan serangan bocah pirang sudah banyak membuat tubuhnya luka lebam berdarah-darah.

Wushh!! sriingg!!

Tanpa banyak kata Menma kembali melesatkan diri di permukaan tanah, berlari cepat, tangan kirinya memutar chakra ditangan kanannya hingga timbul uap dingin, lantas meloncat disertai kilatan merah. Menghilang meninggalkan seberkas sinar, muncul kembali diatas udara disertai bola chakra besar yang tengah mengepul ..

Sensorik menandai diatasnya ada pegerakan cepat, sekedip bayangan. Kepala pirang mendongak disertai tangan kirinya menjulur ke atas, tapak tangan terbalut kulit memunculkan chakra dalam waktu cepat, lekas terlihat bentuk akhirnya, bola chakra spiral besar berwarna rajahan biru-putih, warna kulit Biju ekor satu-Shukaku. "Heh, tidak sabar untuk pelajaran kedua, Ninjutsu Rasengan ya?". Segera Naruto menghentakan tangan kirinya yang terdapat bola spiral besar, siap mengadu jutsu...

 ** _Hyoton Odama Rasengan!!_**

 ** _Jiton Dai Rasengan!!_**

Swuinggg!! Swuingg!!!

Duuuuuaaaarrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!

Bunyi ledakan keras mengguncang gelanggang arena, kedua Rasengan berbeda elemen saling bertabrakan, Rasengan berelemen es dan Rasengan berelemen magnet. Kedua pengguna jutsu ikut terhempas karena kuatnya tekanan ledakan, tapi sebelum membentur permukaan tanah kilatan hijau telah lenyap. Keadaan arena semakin miris, hancur berantakan akibat imbas kedua serangan. Kepulan debu masih terasa pekat.

Tapp!!

Naruto mendaratkan kakinya secara lengket dipermukaan tanah agar tak terseret terpaan angin kencang, efek jutsu masih terasa. "Sekaranglah rasa sakit itu tiba!!!!, bangsat!!!". lontar murka Naruto, sensoriknya merasakan keberadaan chakra si bocah merah songong, entahlah keadaannya seperti apa setelah efek tekanan Rasengan.

Tidak memberi kesempatan, bocah pirang langsung merapal segel sebelah tangan. Rautnya wajah terlihat berpeluh keringat bercampur debu yang melekat, iris saphire menatap seolah tak punya jiwa, menjadikan sosok bocah pirang terlihat mengerikan penuh keberingasan. Pandangannya menatap ke arah kepulan debu.

 ** _Fuuton Renkuudan no jutsu!!_**

slashh..slasshh!! wusshhh!!!

Tercipta bola-bola angin besar bersayat di depan Naruto, lantas bola-bola angin meluncur mengarah ke dalam pekatnya kepulan debu dimana si bocah Jinchuuriki berada. Seakan belum puas Naruto kembali membuat serangan baru, tangan kanannya yang masih terbebas mengadah ke depan menitikan chakra yang lantas berubah menjadi bola spiral berpercikan petir, dan langsung dihempaskannya dengan tekanan fuuton..

 ** _Raiton Rai Rasennagashi!!!_**

ctret..Swuingg!! Wushhh!!

Rasengan berpercikan petir hijau itu ikut melesat dibelakang bola-bola angin, yang menjadikannya serangan jutsu beruntun. Meluncur lalu menyelinap kedalam pekatnya kepulan debu hingga terjadi suara ledakan-ledak keras...

Duaaaaarrrrr...Duaaaarrr..Duaaaarrrrr!!!

Hembusan angin kencang disertai debu kembali menyelimuti bersamaan suara-suara ledakan menggemuruh di tengah arena, mungkin bukan lagi arena ujian Chunin tapi seperti medan perang banyak cekungan-cekungan yang menganga lebar, kondisinya benar-benar sangat mengenaskan hancur berantakan, bahkan kini lebih parah. Bocah Uzumaki itu benar-benar mengamuk tanpa mempedulikan keselamatan yang sedang menonton pertarungannya.

Srittt..sritt!!

Bunyi berdecit bilah katana beradu dengan pecahan-pecahan lantai ketika Shiroi no ken diseret oleh pemiliknya, bocah pirang itu berjalan masuk ke dalam pekatnya kepulan debu, guna menuntaskan apa yang menjadi sumber rasa sakitnya selama ia hidup.

Di bangku para penonton, Jounin maupun Kage. Mereka yang menyaksikan pertarungan yang semenjak dari awal dibuat decak kagum, pertarungan kilat yang bagi mereka itu bukanlah pertarungan seorang level Genin, namun hingga lama-kelamaan menjadi pertarungan sengit menguras emosi dan amarah bagi kedua peserta. Kini muka-muka dan nyali mereka menciut bagaimana seorang bocah bersurai pirang beraksi, tatapan mereka tergambar dengan berbagai ekspresi, mengerikan, cemas, khawatir, dan takut. Naruto benar-benar memberikan terapi syo untuk semua orang.

Didalamnya kepulan debu yang hampir mereda, manik sapphire mendapati tubuh tergeletak dan bersusah payah ingin bangkit. "Dengan keadaan tubuhmu yang sekarang, apa kau ingin bilang bahwa kau lebih kuat dariku?!!..jawab aku, bangsat!!". sorot mata biru semakin menajam.

"Apa hanya segitukah kekuatanmu yang katanya seorang pahlawan Konoha yang sangat disanjung-sanjung oleh warganya, menyedihkan. Bukannya kau ingin membunuhku, bocah sampah!!". sambung Naruto tensi amarahnya bergejolak, menatap bengis bocah bersurai merah.

Kuping itu terasa semakin panas mendengar sindiran, tubuh terkulai itu mendongak, kepalan tangan mengepal memukul permukaan tanah. "U-ughh, k-kau sialan!!, keadaanku t-tetap a-akan segera membunuhmu sebagai balasan karenamu membuat Kaa-chan bersedih, apa yang kau perbuat padanya!!". teriak kesal Menma, ia ingin menghajar bocah pirang, tapi kondisi tubuhnya tidak memungkinkan.

"Bagiku, luka-lukamu itu bukanlah apa-apa?!. Jika dibanding denganku dulu atau pun sekarang, tapi sekarang aku akan membalas apa yang menjadi sumber rasa sakitku!!". kalimat dingin Naruto menjeda, menatap reaksi perubahan emosi bocah bersurai merah.

"Dan sudah kubilang kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku!!, kau ingin tau, akan ku beri suatu rahasia besar yang sengaja disembunyikan oleh Hokage sampah itu!!. Kau pikir anak Kaa-chan hanya kau dan Mito saja, diantara kau dan Mito disitulah seharusnya diriku berada. Aku yang terlahir denganmu hanya selisih waktu 3 menit saat penyerangan Kyuubi 12 tahun lalu, tapi dengan sebuah alasan yang konyol membuatku menjadi sebatang kara dan dari situlah rasa sakitku dimulai!!". Imbuh Naruto mengeraskan rahangnya dengan suara beraura dingin.

Langkah kaki Naruto mulai mendekat ke arah Menma, bocah bersurai merah makin menggertakan giginya, beberapa kali kepalanya menggeleng terlampau syok seakan tak percaya, menyangkal akan kenyataan kebenarannya.

"I-itu..tidak mungkin..itu tidak mungkin, kau pasti bohong..kau pasti bohong, sialann!!". Menma menggeram, suaranya menyangkal keras.

Bukan hanya Menma saja yang terkejut semua penonton yang mendengar dibangku tribun juga sama halnya, baru mengetahui kalau bocah pirang anak dari Hokagenya. Berbagai ekspresi kembali terlukis di wajah mereka, termasuk teman seangkatan Rookie nya mereka juga seakan tidak percaya.

Di bangku para Kage.

Minato semakin meringis mengepalkan tangannya erat menahan emosi setenang mungkin, bahwa si bocah pirang telah membocorkan rahasia besarnya. Tapi tidak bagi Kushina, raut wajah cantiknya seakan sendu sekaligus rasa khawatir yang terlalu dalam. Tentu karena kedua puteranya saling bertarung dibawah arena, terlebih si bocah pirang sudah diliputi rasa amarah yang sangat besar.

"Minato, apa kau tidak mendengarku, ttebane!!. cepatlah hentikan pertarungan mereka!!, Apa kau mau salah satu dari mereka terbunuh!!". Tubuh Kushina gusar bahkan dia sudah berdiri, manik viloetnya menatap garang Hokage teriakannya seakan tak dihiraukan oleh Hokage pirang.

"Apakah benar yang dikatakan Naruto itu, Minato?". ujar Jiraiya guna memastikan, ia masih terlampau kaget seakan masih tak percaya, namun tak ada jawaban dari Minato. "Kalau pun iya, kau harus menghentikan pertandingan ini!". pungkas Jiraiya dengan raut muka kecewa.

pipa tembakau masih terus mengepul, namun wajah tua tersirat rasa cemas. "Sedari dulu aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu, peristiwa semacam ini pasti akan terjadi..sekarang keputusan ada ditanganmu Minato, sebaiknya kau harus bertindak sebelum Naruto benar-benar kalap!". Lugas Sandaime Hiruzen. Kakek tua itu mengenali betul bahwa cucu pirangnya sedang dalam suasana amarah tertingginya, yang ia sangat takutkan jika emosi dan mental bocah pirang tak terkendali.

"Tenanglah!!, aku sangat yakin Menma mampu mengendalikan situasi ini!" tegas Minato seakan ia jengah dengan suara-suara yang menuntut dirinya.

Di bawah arena.

"K-kau pasti bohong..sialan!!, k-kau hanya mengaku-ngaku saja!!, Kaa-chan tidak pernah mempunyai anak sepertimu!!, dan Jika kau mengaku-mengaku sebagai saudaraku, m-maka kau pikir aku akan mengasihanimu...Tidak!!, aku akan tetap membunuhmu..sialann!!". kembali sang Jinchuuriki menyuarakan rasa bencinya.

Dalam langkah kurang lebih 10 meter si bocah pirang menghentikan langkahnya, manik sapphire masih tertuju. "Mau tidak mau kenyataan itu memang terasa pahit, pahit bagiku namun tidak bagimu!!. Sedari dulu kau hanyalah seorang anak bodoh dan manja yang selalu mendapatkan perhatian dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuamu hingga membuatku merasa iri, namun itu dulu. Semakin aku membencimu semakin timbul rasa aku ingin membunuhmu, bangsatt!!".

"Dan kau tidak mau mengakui keunggulan lawanmu karena sifat kebencianmu padaku, tapi lihatlah yang sekarang justru kau yang merasa untuk dikasihani. Tapi bagiku tidak!!...matilah kau sialann!!". Ujar sambungnya keras, Naruto dengan kedua tangannya menjulur ke atas.

Telapak tangan terbalut kulit itu mengeluarkan chakra hingga kelamaan membentuk dua bola spiral berbeda warna dan bentuk, yang ditangan kanan berubah menjadi Rasengan yang terus berputar mirip shuriken dan ditangan kiri Rasengan hitam bercincin satu. Kedua manik violet Menma mengerjap akan kedua jutsu yang dibuat Naruto hingga menunggu untuk dilesatkan.

Memandang horor akan kedua jutsu, Menma yang masih tubuhnya terkulai kembali mengempalkan tangannya keras setelah nada-nada sindiran nan pedas mengusik telinga, terlebih amarahnya kian membara diiringi tubuhnya mengeluarkan gelembung-gelembung chakra merah beraura negatif yang terus memancar keluar tak terbendung...

blupp...blupppp..bluuuppppp!!

 ** _Rasenringu!!_**

Swuiiinggggg!!

Satu jutsu Rasengan melesat ke arah Menma yang masih dalam kondisi tubuh terselimuti chakra merah, hampir sosok tubuh tersebut menyerupai seekor rubah. Serangan itu melesat dengan sangat cepatnya, terlebih jaraknya yang cenderung dekat. _'Tsk, makhluk yang bersemayam ditubuhnya akhirnya keluar juga, baguslah saat seperti ini yang aku tunggu sejak tadi'._ Pikir Naruto, manik sapphirenya terus memandang tajam nan dingin.

Duuuaaaaaaarrrrrr!!!

Terdengar suara ledakan nan keras dan permukaan tanah bergetar disertai kepulan debu diarah posisi sang Jinchuuriki berada. Rasengan bercincin satu telah menghantam sang target, namun dalam kepulan debu melesat keluarlah sekelebat bayangan merah yang sangat cepat dan gesit bergerak ke arah bocah pirang. Pergerakan sosok tiruan Kyuubi sangat susah untuk dilihat, kecepatannya meningkat drastis...

" **Percuma saja..dengan kekuatanku yang sekarang, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku..justru kaulah yang akan mati..., Grrrrr!!!** ". Disaat masih bergerak, sosok tersebut bersuara dengan aksen berat nan dingin.

Naruto tak terpengaruh akan nada yang terkesan horor, justru ia kembali melempar jutsu keduanya yang masih berada ditangan kanan...

 ** _Fuuton Rasenshuriken!!!_**

Zwuing...Zwuinggg!!!

Suara menderu nan keras bagai suara jet memekakan telinga ketika Rasengan berbentuk shuriken itu melesat dan terus berputar tanpa henti diatas udara, melesat bersaing dengan sosok tiruan Kyuubi yang menjadi sasarannya yang masih dalam satu jalur lintasan. **"Grr..serangan apalagi kali ini, sudah kubilang tidak akan memp_** ". Suara nan berat itu tak terselesaikan dan mata merah berpupil vertikal itu terkesiap..

Tadi ia meremehkan ketika serangan jutsu Naruto nyaris menjangkauinya ketika mengelak, namun Rasenshuriken itu justru melebar dan membesarkan diri. Sedang si bocah Uzumaki menyeringai bengis...

Syuuttttt!! Zwuiiingg!!!

Duaaaaaaaaarrrrr!!!

Tubuh tiruan Kyuubi itu terpental dan membentur keras permukaan tanah ketika jutsu Rasenshuriken membentur tubuhnya, suara ledakan disertai hembusan angin kencang berhias kepulan debu kembali menyelimuti arena, efek dan itu dampak meluas dari besarnya tekanan jutsu Naruto.

Manik sapphire itu terpejam sesaat, tubuh bocah pirang terdiam ditempat dan tangannya bersedekap, seperti ia tengah melakukan sesuatu. _'Sepertinya ini waktu yang tepat untuk menguji teknik terbaruku..fufufu'._ Batin Naruto mencerna dan memikirkan situasi ketika sensoriknya merasakan tekan chakra negatif semakin bertambah saja tekanannya dari dalam tebalnya kepulan debu.

Blaaaaarrrrr!!!

ledakan chakra merah semakin membumbung tinggi ke udara disertai hembusan angin kencang menghempas seluruh arena, bahkan kepulan debu kini lenyap ikut terbawa. Ditengah kawah yang semakin melebar, tampak Menma sudah menjelma menjadi sosok Kyuubi berekor tiga yang semula satu ekor, telinga semakin lancip ke atas tampak taring runcing dan cakar tajam mencuat keluar.

" **Grrr...saatnya kau akan mati bocah sialan!!".**

Aksen nada sang Jinchuuriki terasa semakin berat dan dingin menjadikan sosoknya bertambah horor, matanya kini menjadi putih kosong seakan tak punya jiwa dan menyorot bocah pirang dengan aura membunuh tinggi. Kyuubi dengan transformasi tahap tiga ekor itu meloncat ke atas permukaan tanah yang kini terus berlari kencang kerah Naruto, guna menyerang sang bocah pirang dengan kuku cakar tajamnya.

Tappp..Tappp!! Wusshhh!!

Merasakan adanya pergerakan, sensoriknya lekas menyuruh untuk membuka mata yang terpejam. Kelopak mata itu terbuka, kini bukan biru yang tampak melainkan manik kuning cerah berpupil strip, seperti mata katak dan dikedua sudut matanya terdapat warna orange yang menghiasi. "Hn, saatnya menguji kekuatan Mode Sennin". Lirih Naruto dengan melesat ke arah belakang, menghindari sebuah tangan yang hendak mencabik tubuh kecilnya.

Wushhh...brakkk..trakkkk!!!

Cakar-cakar nan tajam itu hanya membentur permukaan dan menggerus tanah dari luar, tidak mau buruannya lepas salah satu ekor Kyuubi melambai-lambai di udara bergerak cepat, menghempaskan ekornya ke arah depan menyerang Naruto.

Wusss!!

Segera Naruto melesat ke udara, mengepalkan kedua tangan dengan menarik salah satu siku memberi gaya dorong. _'Aku tau chakra Kyuubi memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, namun juga mempuyai daya penyembuh..aku tidak heran bocah songong itu masih bisa bertahan oleh efek Rasenshuriken, tapi... tetap saja kau tidak memiliki apa yang ku punya'._ Pikir Naruto keras, kalau shinobi lain bisa saja langsung mati karena efek mikro senbon angin menyerang sel-sel tanketsu chakra, bahkan tidak bisa disembuhkan oleh medis-nin manapun.

Tangan terkepal dan terbungkus kulit lantas meninju ekor yang datang dari atas udara...

 ** _Kawazu Tataki!!_**

Duakkk!! Brakkkk!!

Ekor Kyuubi itu terhempas keras, bahkan tubuhnya ikut terpental keras oleh pukulan teknik Mode Sennin katak. Saking kuatnya hantaman membuat sang Jinchuuriki terseret dipermukaan arena. Tak mau memberi kesempatan, Naruto lekas melesat dan harus memberi serangan beruntun.

Tentu pergerakan Naruto sangat cepat dalam Sage mode, dan itu bisa lebih sangat cepat sekali jika digabung dengan Jikukan. Diatas udara Naruto kembali membuka kakinya guna menendang tubuh yang masih terseret dipermukaan, mata kuning berpupil strip menatap ke bawah dikuti tubuhnya meluncur lantas bergerak searah jarum, seperti gaya salto dengan memposisikan kedua kakinya...

Duakkkk..Duaakkk!!! Blarrr!!

Dua tendangan bersarang di dada dan kepala miniatur Kyuubi berekor tiga hingga semakin tersungkur dan meninggalkan bekas retakan panjang di permukaan tanah. Dengan momen yang pas, wajah dingin nan beringas itu mengulang kembali serangannya. Kini tangannya ia arahkan ke perutnya dengan menitikan chakra Senjutsu di telapak tangan, tak ketinggalan tangan kirinya yang masih bebas segera mengalir percikan petir hijau dengan membentuk bola spiral dan lekas ia lesatkan...

 ** _Kawazu Kumite!!_**

 ** _Senpou Rai Rasennagashi!!_**

Duakkk!!!

Ctrettt..swuinggg!!! Duaaaarrr!!

Dua serangan jutsu beruntun benar-benar membuat sang Kyuubi jelmaan Menma menjadi tak berdaya nan miris, dua jutsu Naruto menghantam dadanya secara bersamaan. Kondisi sang Jinchuuriki semakin terseret menjauh, di permukaan gerusan tanah semakin memanjang hampir seperti anak sungai, tercipta akibat gesekan tubuh miniatur Kyuubi dengan kerasnya permukaan tanah.

" **Grrr..s-sialan kau!** "

Suara geraman berat tak dihiraukan oleh bocah pirang ketika ia menatap miniatur Kyuubi, tangan terbalut kulit memegangi sebuah gagang dan menyalurkan chakra Senjutsunya.

Sringggg!!!

Sebuah katana perak terloloskan dari sarungnya, bilah pedang panjang tersebut menguarkan chakra alam yang sangat kuat, lantas mengangkat tinggi guna menebas sosok chakra merah berbentuk rubah yang tak jauh berada didepannya. "KAU YANG HARUS MATI, BANGSATT!!". teriak murka Naruto menandakan terbakar amarah sangat besar. Naruto meloncat dengan katana siap dihujam kan namun...

cring..cringgg!!! grakk!! greppp..greppp!!

Pergerakan Naruto terhenti di udara, tubuh bocah pirang itu tidak bisa digerakan. Sebuah rantai kuning muncul dari dalam tanah, melesat dan mengekang tubuhnya. Bukan hanya bocah Uzumaki saja dikekang, rantai kuning itu juga membelit tubuh miniatur Kyuubi.

iris kuning berpupil strip melirik sekilas dimana sumber rantai berasal dengan masih dirudung emosi. "Kau!!..KENAPA MELAKUKAN HAL INI, HAH?!". Naruto menatap murka sumber rantai yang menggagalkan aksinya.

 ** _0.0.0.0_**

Di dalam hutan sebelah barat kumpulan ribuan para shinobi tengah bersembunyi diantara semak-semak dan pepohonan, tampak banyak senjata tajam diantara tangan-tangan mereka, entah itu kunai, pedang dan tanto. Mereka berjalan mengendap-ngendap berpindah dari pohon yang satu ke pohon yang lainnya guna menghindari kecurigaan dari pihak para shinobi Konoha yang tengah berpatroli disekitar gerbang barat.

Tampak sosok kakek tua bersurai merah panjang yang diikat secara ponytail ke atas dan mengenakan hitai-ite seperti topeng, dan ia sepertinya sebagai pemimpin pasukan.

 _'Apa kau juga merasakannya Son?, sedari tadi aku merasakan chakra negatif dari kaummu?'._ Dalam pikirannya kakek tua bersurai merah panjang yang dikuncir ponytail keatas itu seperti tengah berkomunikasi.

 ** _"Tidak salah lagi ini chakra Kyuubi, sepertinya ia sedang marah besar"._** Ujar suara lain terdengar bernada berat nan cempreng menyahut dalam pikir kakek tua bercaping itu. **_"Dan bukan hanya dia saja, aku juga merasakan ada chakra Bijuu lain yang berada disana"._**

 _'Begitu ya, aku pikir sepertinya perang kali ini akan terasa memeras banyak chakra terutama bagi pihak Konoha, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi nantinya dengan melibatkan tiga Bijuu sekaligus?, termasuk kau, Son?'._ ujar telepati sang Jinchuuriki atau kakek tua tersebut.

 ** _"Khe, apa kau takut dengan mereka, kakek tua?"._** seperti ujaran ejekan dari si Bijuu ekor empat membuat dahi sang Jinchuuriki tua mengernyitkan dahinya.

 _'Kenapa harus takut?, justru ini saat-saat yang paling tepat..terlebih adanya dirimu, Son. Yang akan selalu membantuku'._ Jawab sang Jinchuuriki percaya diri yang masih dengan bertelepati, namun sesaat matanya membelalak ketika dari arah depannya mendapati sesuatu keganjilan.

"Semuanya menghindar!!".

Seruan keras sang Jinchuuriki tua memberi perintah pada pasukannya, namun naas serangan mendadak yang muncul dari rerimbunan pohon-pohon membuat mereka telat menghindar.

Syuttt...syuuttt..syuuutttt!!!

Duaaarrr...Duaaarrr..Duuuarrrr!!!

Sebuah serangan berupa ribuan kunai-kunai tertempel kertas peledak menancap didepan mereka dan menyebabkan ledakan keras beruntun.

Banyak pasukan shinobi Iwagakure yang menjadi korban akibat serangan dadakan tersebut, berpuluh-puluh mayat bergelimpangan diatas permukaan tanah dengan kondisi jasad tidak utuh.

"Sialan..keluarlah kalian!!!"

"Bangsat..siapa yang telah melakukan ini?!!".

"Grhh...keluarlah kalian semua, jangan menjadi pengecut!!. Hadapi kami..Sialan!!".

Teriakan umpatan keras dengan wajah-wajah murka tercentang jelas diwajah pasukan shinobi Iwagakure, berbagai macam senjata siap menghunus si para penyerang. Dari balik rerumpunan pepohonan telah berlarian banyak bayangan hitam dengan meloncati pepohonan, ratusan pasukan shinobi Kirikagure menyerang pasukan Iwagakure.

Trang...Tranggg!!!

Bunyi logam bersenjata berdentingan ketika senjata-senjata mereka beradu di kedua belah pihak, terdengar nyaring bercampur teriakan murka para pasukan shinobi.

Diantara pasukan Kirikagure, sesosok shinobi bersurai biru dengan mata tertutup satu seperti seorang pemimpin terus memberi komando guna menyemangati pasukannya. "Serang mereka terus! Jangan biarkan kalian lengah!". Dengan sebelah kunai Ao terus menebaskan kunainya ke arah kerumunan.

Syatttt!! syatttt!!!

"Argghhh!!".

Sebilah katana telah membelah tubuh shinobi Kiri, ketika shinobi tersebut lolos dari serangan rajaman kunai Ao. Darah membasahi bilah katana tersebut, sang pengguna pengguna shinobi bersurai panjang berponytail.

"Harusnya kau lebih waspada, Ao. Kau adalah pemimpin pasukan ini". lontar shinobi gondrong tersebut, menyela sang pemimpin yang ceroboh.

"Hm, mungkin saja faktor usia. Tapi kerja mu bagus juga, Ganryuu". Sela Ao dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Tanpa kau perintahkan pun aku akan menyerang mereka dengan senang hati. Para keparat Kirigakure itu masih punya hutang nyawa kedua sahabatku!". Sarkas Ganryuu dengan tubuh tegapnya melesat kembali ke arah pasukan Shinobi Iwagakure.

 **0.0.0.0**

 **"Grrrr!!!!, Lepaskan aku sialan!!".**

Suara nan berat menggeram, tubuh miniatur Kyuubi berekor tiga terlihat memberontak akibat dililiti rantai chakra berwarna kuning. Mata merah berpupil vertikal itu semakin menajam menatap marah sosok seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah, dibelakang punggung perempuan itu terdapat rantai-rantai chakra yang telah membelit tubuh miniatur Kyuubi dan juga Naruto.

" **Lepaskan aku!!, biarkan aku untuk membunuh anak itu..cepat lepaskan rantai sialan ini!!".** Rontaan pada rantai semakin kuat, Menma bertambah beringas memandang ibu merahnya. **"Grhh...apa kau juga ingin aku bunuh, hah!!!".**

"Cukup nak, hentikan pertarungan kalian..Kaa-chan mohon, hiks!!". Dengan terisak Kushina menyahut, perempuan merah itu tidak takut akan gertakan Menma. "Kaa-chan tidak akan melepaskan rantai ini, sebelum kalian berdua berjanji untuk tidak saling membunuh, aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi jika kalian bersikeras untuk tetap saling bertarung!!".

"Apa kalian berdua tidak menyayangi Kaa-chan, Naru-chan...Menma-kun. Mengertilah dengan perasaan Kaa-chan, sayang".

Kushina masih tetap berdiri diantara kedua-duanya jarak ditengah dengan menjaga jarak agar aman, terlebih ia mengerti dengan kondisi Menma yang sudah menjelma menjadi miniatur Kyuubi.

Raut muka penuh kekhawatiran terpampang jelas, bulir air mata sudah menjadi bukti. _'Aku tau jika Menma masih bisa mengendalikan Kyuubi dalam tahap ekor tiga, namun jika semakin bertambah maka ia akan kehilangan kendali itu dan Kyuubi bisa terbebas akibat segel melemah'._ Cerna Kushina masih tetap bergeming.

Iris strip kuning menatap datar perempuan merah yang juga ibunya. Walau tubuhnya masih terikat rantai Naruto sebenarnya juga tengah kesal, namun disaat bersamaan mengapa hatinya juga ada rasa iba ketika bocah bersurai merah menggertak dengan mengancam akan membunuh Kushina. "Tsk..aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum bocah songong itu mampus!! Lebih baik Kaa-chan menyingkirlah dari sini, akan aku ajarkan padanya apa itu rasa sakit!!".

Sedetik tekanan chakra beraura kelam ditubuh bocah pirang menguar menambah suasana semakin mencekam, masih dalam Sage mode aktif. Shiroi no ken yang sudah terlapis chakra Senjutsu dan posisi gagang katana sejajar dengan dadanya segera mengayun ke atas.

Syatttttt!! Krangggg!!!

Suara pecahan terdengar. Katana perak tersebut menebas rantai-rantai chakra membelengu yang tubuh Naruto. Rantai-rantai chakra berserakan diatas permukaan tanah, bagi Naruto hal yang mudah untuk membebaskan diri dari jeratan rantai tersebut. Sekuat apapun chakra kalau lawan tandingnya chakra Senjutsu maka jangan berharap.

Syok itulah gambaran dimata violet Kushina, baru kali ini ada yang bisa menghancurkan Konga Fusanya. "Na-Naru-chan, apa yang telah kau lakukan nak?". Tatapannya mengalih ke arah Naruto.

Blarrrr!!

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan Kushina juga dikejutkan oleh tekanan chakra merah berunsur negatif yang terus membesar, iris violetnya menoleh kesamping kesumber berasal dimana sang miniatur Kyuubi sudah bertambah ekornya, dipastikan sekarang sudah bertambah enam yang berarti sibocah merah sudah hilang kendali sepenuhnya. Sang miniatur Bijuu sudah mulai tampak muncuk tulang dan tengkorak seekor rubah yang membungkus chakra merah.

 **"Grrrrrrrr!!!!".**

Srakkkk!!!

Kushina tersadar dari rasa kagetnya ketika tubuh perempuan itu melayang tertarik keras oleh rantai chakranya sendiri, ia baru menyadari bahwa rantainya masih mengikat ditubuh miniatur Kyuubi yang terus memberontak dan semakin kuat.

"Kyaa!!".

Pekikan keras Kushina terdengar melengking ketika tubuhnya terlempar. Dalam jangkuan manik violetnya, telah melayang sebuah katana perak melewati tubuhnya, katana perak tersebut seperti dilemparkan oleh pemiliknya.

Syuuutt!!! Kraankkkk!!!

Rantai chakra kuning kembali terputus akibat tebasan katana perak, rantai yang mengekang miniatur Kyuubi. Merasa terbebas dari kekangan, miniatur Kyuubi bergerak melesat dengan cepat ke arah Kushina yang masih terduduk ditanah. Salah satu ekornya bergerak di udara hendak menyerang seseorang, mengibaskan secara langsung ketika target sudah berada didekatnya, Kushina hanya terpaku ditempat dengan keadaan ia masih syok.

Wushh!!! Sringg!!

Treppp!!!

Kilatan hijau melesat cepat ketika ekor itu hampir mencabik tubuh Kushina, dan selanjutnya sebelah lengan besar berupa tulang kerangka berwarna kuning bercampur hitam menangkap dan menahan laju ekor tersebut.

Mata violet wanita bersurai merah itu hanya mengerjap bahwa ada yang telah menyelamatkannya dari amukan Kyuubi, lengan kerangka itu berada tepat diatas kushina, berarti orang itu berada di belakangkanya.

Kepala bersurai merah panjang itu pun menoleh kebelakang. "Na-Naru-chan". matanya terkesiap mendapati tubuh anak pirangnya diselubungi berupa chakra tulang rusuk besar dengan dua buah lengan saja, tapi yang membuatnya kaget adalah mata bocah pirang itu berwarna merah dengan pupil shuriken berkaki delapan, diujung sudut kedua matanya masih berwarna orange.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik Kaa-chan menyingkir kalau tidak ingin terluka, biarkan aku untuk membunuh bocah itu!!". Rahang Naruto mengeras dengan wajah sulit diartikan, antara murka, kesal dan emosi yang mendidih.

Tulang lengan Susano'o itu bergerak ke udara lantas mencengkram ekor Kyuubi dan membantingnya ke permukaan tanah dengan sangat kerasnya.

Blarrrrrrrrr!!!!!!

Kumpulan debu berterbangan dihiasi retakan kawah dibawahnya dengan tubuh Kyuubi pun tersungkur di tengah arena yang sudah hancur akibat pertarungan sebelumnya. Mencoba kembali bangkit dengan amarah luar biasa, mata Kyuubi yang berwarna putih menatap nyalang bocah pirang dengan nafsu membunuh tinggi.

 **"Grrrrrr!!".**

Srakkkkk!!!!

Cakar-cakar nan tajam mencengkram tanah hingga membuat permukaan tanah tergerus, dua lengan kokoh berwarna merah menapak diatas tanah, menampakan betapa kuat dan mengerikannya sang Bijuu walau belum ke tahap sempurna. Melesat kembali di iringi ke enam ekornya yang bergerak liar diatas udara, menari-nari akibat hembusan angin yang ditimbulkan.

Wushhh!!

Mendapati akan adanya serangan dari sang lawan, Naruto kembali melesat kesamping menghindari terjangan salah satu lengan bercakar tajam. Entah sejak kapan iris merah Eternal Mangekyou sudah kembali ke Sharingan normal- _Sharingan tiga tomoe._ Salah satu tangan terkepal digulirkan ke samping, mengayun ke atas guna menepis cabikan cakar tajam, salah satu tangan yang masih terbebas lekas menghantam keras moncong tengkorak Kyuubi.

 ** _Kawazu Kumite!!_**

Duaaaaggghh!! Braakkk!!

Pukulan keras chakra Senjutsu mengharuskan tubuh Kyuubi terlempar dengan terseret-seret di permukaan tanah yang lantas membentur dinding pagar pembatas arena. Reruntuhan puing kembali tercipta menimbun tubuh sang monster berekor, dari reruntuhan sebuah tubuh menggeliat hingga beberapa puing berhamburan dalam sekali kibasan ekor.

Merasa terdesak mata putih Kyuubi terlihat marah dengan lawannya hingga chakra merahnya meluap-luap diudara, membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan mengumpulkan partikel-partikel chakra merah kehitam-hitaman.

 **"Grrrrrrrrr!!!".**

Bocah Uzumaki masih diam berdiri, tengah menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan sang miniatur Kyuubi. Naruto tau bahwa Kyuubi akan menembakan serangan andalan para Bijuu. "Hn, keluarkan saja! kenapa tidak sedari tadi?!". ujarnya enteng merasa tertantang, gairah bertarungnya semakin meluap. Sensorik Naruto merasakan bahwa ada dua orang yang tengah mendekat disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini.

Tapppp..Tappp!!

"Cukup sudah Naruto! Lebih baik menyingkir mencari tempat yang aman. Harusnya kau tau sebentar lagi Kyuubi akan menembakan _Bijuudama_ nya!!". Seru keras seseorang yang baru datang. Rupanya sang Gama Sennin bersama partnernya.

Menghiraukan nada peringatan, Naruto malah mencabut Shiroi no Ken yang tertancap di tanah. Kushina merasa sangat ketakutan, ia merasa De javu ketika melihat bulatan bola chakra merah dimoncong Kyuubi yang siap ditembakan.

"Naruto dengarkan Kaa-chan, nak! itu terlalu berbahaya, segeralah berlindung!". seru Kushina, bahunya bergetar seperti trauma. Tentu ia mengingat kejadian 12 tahun lalu ketika Naruto masih bayi dan hampir celaka oleh serangan Bijuudama Kyuubi.

Tsunade memegangi pundak bergetar Kushina, merasa kasihan. "Dengarkan! apa yang di bilang ibumu Naruto, kau tak perlu memaksa niatmu!".

Bwoushhhh!!!

Sang miniatur Kyuubi mulai menembakan Bijuudama dan terus melesat cepat di udara, dari tatapan mata Sharingan Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kepala pirang itu menoleh ke belakang dan itu membuat Jiraiya dan Tsunade terkejut. "Kalian tidak perlu mencampuri urusanku! aku lebih tau dengan apa yang akan mesti aku lakukan!". perkataan dingin menusuk dari bocah pirang.

Jiraiya masih terpaku dengan warna orange yang menghiasi kedua sudut mata, bukan Sharingan yang membuatnya terkejut. _'I-itu Sage Mode, bagaimana bisa Naruto...terlebih itu Sennin Mode sempurna'._ Pikir Jiraiya, ia pun membuka suara. "Naruto kau_".

Omongan Jiraiya tak terselesaikan ketika kilatan hijau telah lenyap dari pandangan ketiga orang itu, kilatan hijau muncul kembali tepat diatas udara tepatnya jalur lintas Bijuudama yang tengah melesat.

Di tribun penonton semua orang sangat panik dan ketakutan ketika Menma menjelma menjadi Kyuubi dengan tahap ekor enamnya, jeritan histeris terdengar ketika miniatur Kyuubi itu hilang kendali dan mulai mengamuk. Namun sesaat...

Brukkkk!!! brukk!!!

Para penonton itu mulai berjatuhan disepanjang tempat duduk tribun dan semuanya tertidur, namun ada juga beberapa jounin yang masih terjaga , sepertinya seseorang telah menggunakan Genjutsu hingga orang-orang tak sadarkan diri.

Seorang Jounin bermasker beserta rekan Jounin lain dibuat kebingungan mendapati keadaan para murid-muridnya tengah tak sadarkan diri. Kakashi melirik ke arah murid Kunoichi nya, "Sakura dan semuanya pasti terkena Genjutsu". lantas pandangannya mengalih dan merasa janggal. ' _Sepertinya Sasuke sudah bergerak, aku harap kau dapat mengatasinya Sasuke'._ Batin Kakashi.

"Kakashi kita harus menyadarkan mereka semua, aku rasa ini mungkin bagian dari siasat mereka sebelum menyerang desa ini". Ujar Asuma menatap sang Jounin bermasker.

"Aku rasa bukan 'sebelum' tapi hampir kemari, Asuma". Pandangan Kakashi mengalih ke beberapa sudut tempat duduk tribun, beberapa Shinobi Suna-Oto tengah melesat ke arahnya siap menyerang.

"Sial". Umpat Asuma dengan mengikuti direksi yang ditunjuk oleh rekan Jounin bermaskernya.

Tempat para Kage.

Hiruzen dan Minato dibuat bingung dengan keadaan para penonton ketika keadaan menjadi hening hanya suara pertarungan Kyuubi dan Naruto saja yang terdengar dibawah arena.

"Khukhukhu..sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan ya Hokage-dono, Sandaime-dono". Ujar sang Kazekage pun seringaian.

"Apa maksudmu Kazekage-dono?". Penuh tanda tanya Minato mencoba menerka.

"Tentu saja final ujian Chuunin ini, khukhukhu.." ujar Kazekage penuh misterius, lidah panjang menjilati bibirnya sendiri membuat Minato dan Hiruzen merasa jijik. "Aku tidak mengira kalau Kyuubi pun ikut memeriahkan dalam pesta ini..khukkhukhu".

Lantas sang Kazekage membeset tubuhnya sendiri, terlihatlah sesosok tubuh berkulit pucat yang keluar dari selongsong kulit manusia. Merasa mengenalinya membuat Hiruzen menyipitkan mata, ia sudah menduga bahwa invasi akan terjadi terlebih sang cucu pirang sudah memberikan informasi jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya.

"Orochimaru". Ujar Sandaime menatap lekat makhluk pucat bersurai hitam panjang. "Sungguh aku tak menyangka kelakuanmu semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi, muridku yang durhaka". sinis Sandaime kemudian.

"Orochimaru, apa maksudmu menyamar menjadi Kazekage? apa ini siasatmu untuk memulai invasi terhadap desa Konoha?!". Timpal sang Hokage pirang seakan menuntut jawaban.

Seringaian kejam tak luntur dari sosok yang berdiri angkuh, Orochimaru tertawa penuh kesenangan. "Khukhukhu.. Lama tidak berjumpa Sensei, murid yang durhaka maksudmu..? kata-kata itu terdengar sangat lucu". mata ular itu pun berganti menatap Minato.

"Tidak bisa dipungkiri kejeniusan seorang Namikaze, tidak perlu dipertanyakan bukan. Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri. Khukhukhu..". Lontar Orochimaru dengan tengah melakukan sesuatu, seperti membuat segel tangan, dan itu membuat Minato dan Hiuzen memasang sikap waspada.

"Maka nikmatilah kado hadiah dariku, selamat bersenang-senang!! khukhukhu.." sambungnya lekas, tubuh Orochimaru meloncat ke atas tribun lantas melesat pergi.

Blarrrrrrr!!!

Ledakan chakra besar dan bersifat negatif menjadi pusat perhatian Minato dan Hiruzen, kedua mata Hokage dan veteran Kage itu mendapati seorang bocah bersurai merah yang tak sadarkan diri tengah tribun. Seorang Genin Sunagakure tubuhnya tengah diselumuti gelembung-gelembung chakra merah yang terus membesar.

"Sandaime-sama, sepertinya kita tidak punya banyak waktu. Orochimaru telah melepas segel lima jari pada si Jinchuuriki Ichibi itu". Tutur Minato, mata sapphire itu tak pernah lepas dari sang obyek.

"Sialan Orochimaru, di usiaku yang sudah sepuh pun dipaksa untuk bertempur melawan Bijuu..menjadikan aku mengingat 12 tahun lalu saat melawan Kyuubi". Hiruzen mengatensi perhatiannya dibawah arena, dimana cucu pirangnya sedang bertarung melawan Bijuu yang terkuat.

 **"Grrrrrrrrr!!".**

"Dua Bijuu mengamuk di desa Konoha itu sungguh buruk, Sandaime". kelakar Minato

"Bukan dua tapi tiga".

Jawaban Hiruzen secara singkat membuat senyum miris Minato pudar seketika, apa maksud veteran Kage itu? apa ia sedang bercanda disaat keadaan genting. Berbagai pertanyaan memenuhi otak cerdas Hokage pirang.

 ** _Bersambung_**

 ** _Akhirnya Author bisa kembali juga untuk berkarya, kesian juga ffn yang sempat terbengkalai dan berdebu selama berb_** ** _ulan-bulan karna aplikasi error susah buat Login dan karna itu juga menjadikan ane malas untuk mengetik, padahal sempat muncul imajinasi buat diketik._** **_Gomenasai para Reader semua jika alur ceritanya bertambah nyeleneh dan juga mungkin banyak typo, ane juga sempat lupa dengan alurnya karna kelamaan nih fic lama kagak dijamah. Dan untuk Up chapter ke depannya tidak bisa dipastikan tergantung ide dan waktu, jika ada kesempata_** ** _n masih terus publis kok._**

 ** _Semoga dengan kembalinya nih fic membuat Readers terhibur dengan alur cerita yang agak aneh hahahahaha..._**

 ** _Matursuwun or thank's sudah menanti dengan cerita yang Gaje._**


End file.
